Divination
by KambalayaBlueBeam
Summary: (Joker/ Bruce Wayne/ OC) Adriana Navarro, A psychically gifted woman makes the decision to help Gotham's police force with their most challenging criminal and changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for checking out my story! I love reviews, so don't be shy! 3 Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Adriana tilted the tiny white cup in her hands and counted the pills. 11 pills of various colors and shapes. A new combination to hopefully help her to finally get some needed desperately sleep. She was different. This was why she chose to self-admit into one of Gotham city's best psychiatric care facilities. She had what some would consider a gift, others a curse, a few others a burden, but to most a sign that she was clinically insane. Since she was born she could hear other's thoughts as well as see their pasts. Every sordid detail of everyone's life. Every single person that she came into contact with.

She was no stranger to medication or encountering shrinks and psychiatrists that didn't believe what she was going through. And she hated having to prove things to them. She would typically have to reveal to strangers some deep, dark secret about themselves to convince them. Fortunately she was able to find a very understanding doctor who was willing to do what she needed. Medicate the hell out of her.

For the past 8 years she had worked for Gotham's police department in emergency situations where the police could not coerce necessary information out of criminals. They paid well and accepted her decisions about if and when she would be of assistance. Only two people currently working at for the Gotham police department knew her abilities and exactly what her job was there. After helping them find yet another dead child who's parents begged for help locating their remains after they had been kidnapped, she reached her breaking point. She quit.

She swallowed the pills quickly and almost immediately began to feel calm. _Placebo effect,_ she told herself. And she didn't care.

She then made her way to the cafeteria and took a tray containing a cookie wrapped in plastic and what appeared to be a chicken salad sandwich and sat at one of the tables across from a woman who had been there for years.

"Hi Esma," Adriana offered to the quiet woman.

Esma smiled and looked away, mumbling in Spanish. Adriana spoke the language very well, since her father was from Spain, but Esma was usually incoherent. After taking a bite of the cookie she felt the thoughts of her doctor invading her mind. Of course, he was in the room. Esma was a comfortable person for Adriana to be around since she didn't think of much and her only traumatic event in life was losing her son in a car accident. It completely destroyed her mind and emotions but compared to all that Adriana had seen in her life, it was not too bad. She just wanted to hurry and eat before more patients came into the cafeteria.

Dr. Andrews was talking to one of the nurses in the room that was getting a drink from the vending machine.

_A criminal. _Adriana immediately felt his thoughts merge with hers. They were admitting a criminal from Arkham temporarily for observation. Adriana sighed. She was always hearing about things that she didn't care about. The nurse asked him questions about the timing of the criminal's arrival, but it seemed neither one of them knew who they were expecting. Or maybe the medication was working? Maybe the thoughts of others were no longer able to penetrate her mind as well? She wasn't used to any type of vagueness in thoughts.

"Hi, Dr. Andrews." Adriana said as she went to toss the chicken salad sandwich in the trash.

"You should eat more," he replied. "Medication on an empty stomach is never a good idea."

"I had the cookie," she said with a smile. Truthfully, her appetite had been gone for months.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked.

"Great," she sighed.

"I have a few minutes before a new patient is to be admitted, if you need to talk."

"Sure," she replied and followed him to his office.

After they went in and he closed the door, she sat on the couch in his room and laid on her back.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yeah, I slept a little more last night, just not enough though," she said. She usually slept less that one hour a night. Her mind seemed to go non-stop all night, preventing her from getting adequate rest.

"Hopefully the new combination I gave you will work," he said. "Your evening course of medications will also contain a new drug, very useful for sleep."

"Okay," she said listlessly while he went to sit behind his desk. She heard him rummaging through papers and then typing.

"Did you want to talk about anything?" he said while clicking his mouse.

"Not really," she said, comfortable on his couch. "Actually, I heard that you were going to be working with one of the criminal transfers from Arkham again, but I didn't hear the name at all. Maybe my meds are really working?"

"Right.."he sighed. "Well, actually none of us have been given a name yet. So it wasn't the medication keeping the name from you."

"I see," she breathed with disappointment and sat up. "Why the secrecy?"

"You know I would typically never discuss patients with anyone, especially not another patient," he started. "But you, of course will find out anyway."

She nodded. Somehow his words made her feel as though he knew no medication would ever fix her problems.

"Well-" he started but then there was a knock at his door.

"I'll go," Adriana said and stood and Dr. Andrews nodded.

"Come in," he said and the door opened as Adriana walked over.

"Well, this is perfect," Damien Ricard said as he opened the door. "Hello, Adriana."

Damien and Adriana had been in a relationship for two years. He was a police officer and knew her well. He had also disagreed that she needed to be admitted to a place like this. On some level, Adriana hated him. It seemed that he did not care about her and only wanted to use her gift, and he frequently talked her into coming in to the police station or headquarters to help them track down whoever or whatever they needed, even when she didn't want to. She blamed him for her psychotic break that finally sent her here but she knew he would never understand.

"I was just leaving," Adriana said and went to walk by him.

"Well, I actually wanted to see you both," Damien said. "Which is why I said 'this is perfect'".

"I actually have somewhere to be," Adriana lied. "Pottery class."

"I'm sure this will interest you much more," he said. And then she knew it. He wanted to use her again.

"Is this about the criminal you're bringing in?" she said. "I won't do it. You know why I'm here, I've had enough. I need to take a break...to heal."

"But this...Adriana this is different," he said, smiling and confident. "The pay will be enough for you to never have to work again-"

"Dr. Andrews," she said and turned to the doctor. "I have a therapy session at four right?"

"Correct," the doctor replied, finally speaking.

"See you then," she said and brushed past Damien.

She made it a few steps down the hall before he grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he said forcefully.

"Let go," she said and pulled her arm back. "I said NO."

"Listen," he kept talking.

"NO-" she replied.

"Ten million," he said quickly.

"Huh?"

"Ten million dollars."

Adriana was quiet. She was sure he was joking. The Gotham police department could never afford to pay so much.

"All you have to do is work with some very powerful people, for a few weeks at the most." he said. "This criminal..we feel as though we have lost control. We must figure out what is wrong with him or at least find out his weaknesses and vulnerabilities. Only you can help-"

"I can't," she said. "I don't want to do this,"

"WHY?" he said. "This is a lot of money and you will never have to do this again. You could buy an ISLAND away from everyone and never be tormented with anyone else's thoughts again-"

He kept talking but she tuned him out. He was a narcissist. He did not care about her mental health, all he wanted was results. But 10 million dollars could change her life..he was right about that. She considered it for a moment.

"Adriana," he said and took her hands. "You are far too beautiful to be locked away from me in here. This money can change everything..Get you out...away from society. We could be together, and be free."

"I don't know," she said and looked down. Him calling her beautiful was likely a trick. She didn't feel beautiful, in her huge white sweatshirt and loose white pants, the patients' uniform. She hadn't looked in a mirror in weeks.

"Please consider it.." he said. "Do you know who we are bringing?"

She exhaled. Now that someone who knew the identity of the new patient was actually in her presence, she could see it.

"The Joker," she answered.

"Yes," he smiled and nodded. Always impressed with her gift.


	2. Chapter 2

A strait-jacket and shackles on his feet. The Joker had been in this predicament before. But the cover over his head was new. It felt like suffocating burlap. Wherever they were taking him, they didn't want anyone to see him. They pushed him along and finally made him sit. He could tell he was finally indoors, in a small room.

The cover was removed from his head quickly and he saw a tall but very average looking man in front of him.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Andrews.." the man began to talk. The Joker did not hear him, he simple observed how uncomfortable the man looked. His microexpressions gave everything away. He was terrified but concealed it well.

"Do you have any questions?" he concluded.

"Sure," the Joker responded. "Why do you look absolutely petrified?"

"I assure you I'm not," the Doctor responded quickly. He didn't want for the the Joker to respond. "You cant take him to the designated room."

The police officer behind him threw the sack over his head again and they led him away to a very small, cold room. No window, just a bed, sink, and toilet. Just like prison.

He heard the police talking with the doctor and witnessed a few guards peering into his room where they had temporarily cuffed his left wrist to the bed he was sitting on. He had many of these guards and police officers in his pocket. He was paying them much more than their annual salary from their bosses. Maybe this psychiatric hospital could be a fun place, until he was ready to escape.

.

.

"So..." Adriana said to Doctor Andrews, who had said barely two words to her during their session. He was immensely distracted about his new patient.

"Sorry," he said. "I apologize."

"It's okay," she said back. He was thinking deeply about how to get through to this man that made him so uncomfortable. Being a good doctor meant that he could handle any situation. He was putting an incredible amount of pressure on himself. She knew that she could help him, since if she was in the presence of the new patient she should know everything about him. But she knew that Doctor Andrews was very different from Damien. He would never in a million years ask her to do such a thing.

"I want to help," she finally said. It wasn't even about the money. She hated to see such a good man so stressed.

"Oh, Adriana," he said with a small laugh. " You really don't need to worry about this. I'm sure we can handle it. I've been researching for weeks, I knew it would be a violent criminal they would send..with some kind of trauma-"

"But all that research left your mind when you met him," she said. Seeing his memories from earlier that afternoon when he encountered the Joker.

"Yes.." he replied, sounding very vulnerable.

"I want to help you," she said back. "Please..before I change my mind. I can do this, they want to pay me." She felt like she was convincing the both of them.

"Okay," he said immediately and stood. He looked nervous. "He is.."

"Scary?" Adriana said.

He nodded.

"Then let's get this over with."

After dinner, Adriana was called back to the Doctor's office. Damien was there smiling brightly.

"I'm so glad you made the right decision," he said and kissed her.

She didn't say anything.

"Let's go," Damien said and ran one of his hands through his dark wavy hair.

.

.

"Are you sure about this?" Dr. Andrews asked Adriana before they left his office. She was happy that at least one person was concerned for her.

"No, but," she said. "Yes."

She started to feel the medications she took with her very small dinner churning in her stomach. A mild burning sensation. Or maybe it was nerves.

"Let's go," Damien said again. His grey eyes very intent on getting this done.

"Okay," Adriana said and followed him. The three of them walked for several minutes until they reached a room in a wing of the facility she had never been in before.

"He's in here," Damien pointed to a door a few feet away. The hallway felt too brightly it and quiet to have such a violent criminal so close.

"Right," Adriana said. "You should go in first."

"What?" Damien said. "You're changing your mind."

"Just give as a minute," Dr. Andrews said noticing Damien's impatience. "We'll be right in."

"Fine," Damien replied and entered the room quickly. Adriana didn't see anything other than the end of a table and a large window showing the setting sun and the few clouds in the sky.

"You don't have to do this," the doctor said. "I will deal with him."

"No, I can do this," she said quietly. "I can, I just.." she took a deep breath. She actually wasn't nervous at all. She had seen unspeakable horrors since she was child. No crime was ever hidden from her mind. No evil thoughts bypassed her. She was never spared any thoughts of ill hesitation, she realized, was nothing but hatred for Damien. In this moment she realized she hated him completely. Maybe after she as paid she could leave him. Completely disappear. She then began to think of how she had nothing in writing guaranteeing that she would be paid. She almost started to cry.

"Let's go back to the west wing," the doctor finally said. "This isn't good for you-"

"No, it's done," she said wiped the tear that almost fell from her eye. Her stomach began to feel tight and if her body was rejecting the few bites of food she ate. She pushed past the doctor and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Damien said, she could see in his mind he as trying to hide his annoyance with her.

She and the doctor entered the room together. Her mind was pulled by the guard on her left. He was thinking about money, and how he would spend the 40 grand the Joker had wired him. She turned to the right and saw him sitting at the table with his hands folded.

This place was not as amusing as he was expecting it to be. Several cops and guards at every turn. They brought him to an isolated room after feeding him. Another meeting with the useless doctor?

They police officer who had been responsible in leading his transportation here looked excited and impatient. What was going on?

He left and entered the room a few times. There was a small knock at the door and then two more people came into the room. The doctor and a young woman wearing the same white clothes they had given him. Another patient? The whole situation was odd. She was staring at one of the guards in the room with a small expression of surprise and the turned to him. Her hair was what could be considered the darkest shade of blonde. Her eyes were very pale blue but her skin was very tanned. She had a very unique look. Beautiful by all standards but the look in her eyes was quite tired and weathered. He hated beautiful women but in this case he almost felt sorry for her. She somehow looked like she had seen hell.

Beautiful women were always the same. They were always disgusted with him and would recoil at the sight of him. Still he couldn't help but wonder why was this patient here?

She looked at him for a few seconds and then he watched her place on her hands very slowly over her abdomen. She looked like she was about to be sick No surprise. He has never made anyone vomit on sight except out of fear. She didn't look afraid. She looked nauseated. Of course a woman as attractive as her would want to vomit looking at someone like him. He wanted nothing more that to push a blade into her neck. She placed the side of one her hands by her mouth and heaved before she left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey," Adriana heard Damien say as he tapped loudly on the bathroom stall where she was kneeling with her head over the toilet. Half digested pills and stomach acid had come up a few moments earlier. "What's wrong? That bad? Tell me what you saw?

"This is the ladies room," she said weakly. Her throat was sore. "Please go."

She heard him sigh loudly then walk out. After taking a handful of toilet tissue and wiping her mouth she sat on the cold, hard floor. Mostly, she was embarrassed. Every thought the Joker had penetrated her mind. She was able to see much of his past, which was paralyzing to view. But he didn't remember any of it. He couldn't remember his past trauma..somehow his mind had blocked it out. He didn't even remember much of the trauma he had inflicted on others.

As far as she could tell, he didn't know much about himself. His trauma ran deep enough make him forget his true name, his age, his past. She felt horribly sad for him, but in that moment knew that there was nothing of use she could give to the police. No weaknesses or vulnerabilities. He did not care whether he lived or died and nothing could get to him to break his violent cycle.

The water felt great in her mouth as she rinsed away the taste of vomit at the sink. She looked into the mirror for the first time in a long time and noticed the bags under her eyes and her exhausted look. She didn't look as bad as she had imagined she did but she still didn't look her best.

"So tell me everything," Damien said as soon as she walked past him, waiting by the bathroom door.

"There's nothing to tell," she said. "I can't help you."

"Dammit, answer me," he said and grabbed both of her arms.

"I will spit in your face if you don't let me go," she said. She was in no mood for this.

He laughed and released her.

"Just give me something," he pleaded. "Something we can use."

"He has no weaknesses," she said and walked away.

.

.

After staring at the ceiling in her room for 3 hours after lights out Adriana felt the need to swim. She had tried taking the new pill again for sleep on its own with a huge serving of bread and yogurt. Dr. Andrews finally agreed to give her a second dose after her pleading. She assured him that the previous batch had come back up undigested. Truthfully, she was still nauseous and was sure that a few more of the pills remained in her stomach..but what did it matter?

Her stomach felt a little strange but she knew she couldn't vomit again after such a small pill and huge meal. It was late but the guards knew her well, and treated her differently from the other patients. They knew that she never caused any problems and was allowed certain liberties that were not granted to the other patients. She left her room without being stopped and went down to the pool.

As she floated in the water and stared up at the stars through the glass ceiling, she though about her life. She hated it. She never wanted to see Damien again, but she was unsure of how to end it with him. They got along so great in the beginning and he was so kind and understanding until he realized that he could use her. Her entire body always felt tense, even as she floated in the heated pool her back muscles felt tighter than ever.

She stretched her neck from side to side in an attempt to loosen the tension and and gasped when she saw him watching her. The Joker.

The guards he had paid had allowed him to roam free on his own after hours. He had just wired them money minutes ago. His thoughts entered her mind as she floated. He was almost fully intent on killing her. Something about her disgust had gotten to him in a way that required immediate lashing out. She was confused for a moment ...what disgust? And then remembered that she gagged in front of him after looking at his face.

Maybe this was it? Her time to die? When she thought about really didn't care. It would be a welcome relief. In a strange instant she became excited. She wanted it to be over with.

She turned and swam to the ladder at the end of the pool where her towel was hanging. She felt him watching her as she emerged from the water. His thoughts came into hers once again and she heard in his mind that he could not take his eyes off of her for some reason and this made him even more intent on killing her. Her had no weapon but perhaps he could find a way to hold her under water until she drowned. The thought of drowning scared her a bit..why couldn't he have a blade or something to make it quicker? Drowning was something that always terrified her. Her entire life she felt like she was drowning in the thoughts and actions of others. Barely a gasp of her own thoughts unless she was alone.

She dried her face and wrapped the towel around her hips. He was confused. She seemed disgusted before but normal and calm now.

The Joker watched as the woman walked slowly from the end of the pool to where he was standing. Her face was entirely blank. As she came closer her noticed that she did not appear disgusted now at all. She was a striking beauty, though she was likely entirely insane. Why else would she be in a place like this?

She came up to him and stopped, and looked at him expectantly. He was not expecting this. He expected her to try to scream or run..and then he could enjoy the necessary reaction of strangling her. But she seemed to docile. Quietly waiting in front of him. He wanted her to cringe, show disgust again, give him a cross look, something! Nothing happened.

He took a step towards her, intending to get very close to her. Getting into the personal space of a beautiful woman was a tested and proved method to get them to cringe and shield themselves. Again, nothing. She was insane. Maybe that's why she wasn't reacting. She was drugged. But she didn't have a drugged look in her eyes. She appeared entirely lucid.

Without thinking he reached for her neck and wrapped his hand around it while pushing her against the wall. He wasn't choking her yet, just pushing her. Still no real reaction. She almost looked like she was waiting for this. She wanted to die. He could finally see it in her eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" she finally said as he held her neck.

"You want to die," he said. He almost wanted to laugh at this suicidal girl. She had no real problems. He imagined her living a very privileged life. A prom queen probably admitting herself after the captain of the football team dumped her.

She nodded. In that moment he could see something in her. Again, the look like she had been to hell and back. Maybe she really did have a reason to want to die. He released her neck.

In that moment she looked nauseated again and heaved. He looked back at her strangely. Would she actually vomit after being touched by him?

He watched her gag again and noticed she looked embarrassed for a moment before spewing vomit across the floor beside her.

"Ugh," she sighed and looked like she might cry. She didn't want to vomit.

He counted the partially dissolved tablets in the puddle. This was why she was gagging.

She looked up and then he noticed she was staring at something beside him. He turned and noticed on of the guards he had paid was staring at them with a concerned look. The woman looked at him and wiped her mouth and left quickly.

.

.

"I need to discharge myself" Adriana told Dr. Andrews the next morning.

"Are you entirely sure?" he asked. "You're on an enormous course of medications here. Perhaps you should stay at least until we can gradually-"

"No, I need to go now," she said. She wanted out. She thought of the previous night where she was sure that her life would be over. But it was saved by the course of medications being rejected from her body. The guard who she saw at the pool the previous night was wondering why she hadn't reported him for not immediately stepping in and protecting her. It didn't matter to her. The Joker planned to escape in a few short days anyway.

"Okay," Dr. Andrews finally said. "I still want to see you twice a week. Please keep our appointments, even if you are no longer-"

"I will," she said, knowing that she likely wouldn't. She loved Dr. Andrews, he was a great doctor, but the previous night taught her that no one could help her.

"Okay," he said again. "I'll start the discharge paperwork."

That evening after taking a shower and laying in her own bed at home for a few hours Adriana began to feel hungry. She had almost no food at her house but going the store and being around so many people and thoughts was just too much. Her dinner was a few scoops of expired coffee flavored ice cream.

She felt herself drifting off to sleep when there was a loud knock at her door. She cursed. She was actually about to naturally fall asleep! After standing, fulling intent to give whoever it was at the door a piece of her mind, she threw on her robe.

She flung open her front door and saw no one there. A prank?

"What the hell?" she said out loud, "I could be asleep right now!"

Before slamming the door she noticed an envelope on the ground. It was black. She picked it up and looked around the front yard, seeing no one. The front and the back of the envelope were plain. No address, nothing. She went back in and slammed the door loudly.

"Ugh," she said and tossed the envelope onto her kitchen table and opened her refrigerator. Nothing back a bottle of ketchup and and pack of mozzarella cheese sticks. She picked up one of the sticks and peeled off the plastic and looked over at the envelope.

The sounds of her tearing it open broke the silence in her house. She picked up the cheese stick and took a bite before separating the paper inside from the envelope.

She unfolded the paper and another smaller piece of paper fell out

"2000 Arthur Avenue

Rooftop

12:14 AM."

The smaller sheet was actually a check folded in half. It was made out to her from the Gotham City Police Department. $10 Million.

A time and a place was written on the paper in impeccable handwriting. She flipped the paper over..nothing on the back.

"What the hell? 2000 Arthur Avenue? Isn't that the hospital?" she asked herself. Gotham's hospital had recently been rebuilt after the Joker set off a series of bombs to destroy it several months ago. She went onto her computer to check the address. It was the hospital.

The mysterious letter with just a date and time. How did she even know for sure it was for her? She looked at the check..it had her name. She triple checked. Her name was still there. At that moment her phone rang.

"Yes," she said after picking up.

"You discharged yourself?" Damien said immediately. "Finally, it was about time. I'm on my way over-"

"No, please don't-" she didn't want to see him. "I'm tired."

"I'm a few blocks away," he said.

"Actually I'm not even home," she lied.

"This is the land line phone I called you on," he said.

"Oh.." she said caught in the lie. "I mean..I was just on my way out-" She said and hung up the phone

She grabbed her shoes and a jacket. She was wearing pale pink satin pajama pants and a lace negligee. She threw on a the black trench coat and ballet flats and pushed the check, envelope and her keys into her pocket before grabbing her wallet and going out of her back door.

After walking a few blocks she felt pathetic. Literally running from a man she couldn't bring herself to break up with. She kept walking until she got a bus stop a few streets away. She aimlessly rode the bus into town and decided to go to the mall. She sat through three movies and window shopped for a few hours. A full day without her cell phone, Damien couldn't reach her or know where she was. It was an immense relief.

After leaving the mall she walked more, down a street full of cafes. She made more random turns. Walking with no goal or destination as the sun left the sky. Thoughts of the people of Gotham flooded her mind the entire time. Soon, it was dark and the cool air felt nice on her sleepy eyes. The day out and being close to so many people and their for hours drained the last bit of energy that she had. Fortunately everyone in the mall that day seemed to have positive thoughts, for the most part. No dark traumatic memories or painful experiences hit her.

"Twenty dollar reading!" a woman startled her. She seemed to come from out of nowhere.

"Oh, no thank you," Adriana said to the woman. She was in her late 50's with long dreadlocks, and deep brown skin. She had a very strong, tribal look to her and her bone structure was amazing. She wore a long red and gold skirt with a black top, the skirt was so long Adriana couldn't even see if she was wearing shoes.

"Don't you want to know your future? Love? Money?" the woman said with a smile.

"Sure," Adriana sighed. She had nothing better to do.

"Come in!" she said and led Adriana to her place of business a few steps away. It looked like a regular house with a very simple sign in the window.

They entered the house and Adriana was expecting some elaborate and heavily decorated, cheesy psychics room. But the home was very simple and the furniture all looked vintage and well designed. There were a few very classy paintings on the wall and beautiful deep blue and grey carpeting on the floor. The upholstery on the loveseat the woman led Adriana to matched the floor.

"What's your name child?" she asked and offered Adriana tea.

"I'm Adriana," she replied as the woman sat and poured some of the drink into a tiny but beautiful china tea cup. "You?"

"Oh," the woman replied, as if she wasn't used to clients asking her name. "My name is Sidi."

"So you're a psychic," Adriana said and reached into her wallet for the $20. She didn't really care much for a reading but wanted to give the woman money to be nice.

"You could say so," she replied mysteriously and accepted the bill. She laid it down on the table and looked back at Adriana.

"So you have a crystal ball?" Adriana chucked.

"Sip this tea," the woman picked up the cup and handed it to Adriana.

In any other circumstance, Adriana knew she would be careful accepting drinks from people she didn't know. But she was so exhausted she didn't even care. Maybe the tea would give her enough of a caffeine lift so she could make it walking back to find a bus stop or to at least hail a cab back home. She sipped the tea which was sweet at first but left a very bitter, astringent aftertaste. She hid her disgust well, trying not to offend the woman and sat the cup back down.

"Thank you," Adriana said politely.

"Give me your hands," the woman said and Adriana placed her hands out. The woman looked at them strangely and smiled cautiously. She then took Adriana's hands.

She watched the woman close her eyes. It looked like her eyes were moving very quickly under her eyelids. Adriana watched, amused as the woman's lips parted. It seemed to go on forever, the woman's rapid eyes movements, and she squeezed her hands tighter and tighter.

"Is everything okay?" Adriana asked as the woman's eyes looked still. She was just sitting there holding her hands in silence.

Sidi opened her eyes slowly.

"You're gifted," she said.

"Oh," Adriana said. "So is this... the reading part?"

"You're gifted," Sidi repeated. Adriana looked into her mesmerizing brown eyes. Surely she couldn't know anything about her 'gift' just by touching her hands.

"If you say so," Adriana replied.

"You are gifted and it torments you," Sidi said dryly. She sounded almost robotic, but something in her voice sounded like she was holding back emotions. "It torments you and you do not want to live."

Adriana snatched her hands back quickly.

"More tea?" Sidi offered looking away.

"No," Adriana said and clutched her hands at her chest."I should go."

"You know everyone's thoughts, everyone's past," Sidi continued."But it has not yet occurred to you that you could not read my thoughts."

Adriana was shocked. The woman was totally right. She hadn't heard a single thought from her this entire time. Maybe that's why this house and her presence was so mesmerizing. It was totally quiet.

"Why can't I-" Adriana started to ask about why this woman's thoughts were quiet.

"Don't you worry about that," Sidi replied. "You don't want to live."

"That's true," Adriana said after some pause.

"You must live," Sidi said, pouring more tea. "Your gift is very strong. Much stronger than mine. You see things much more clearly that I can. Too clearly in fact. I cannot see your future clearly because your abilities block mine from seeing. Where is your family from?"

"Well," Adriana wasn't sure what this had to do with anything. "My dad is from Spain..My mother is half Egyptian, and half Somalian."

"Mulatta," the woman said, nodding.

"Uh.." Adriana started, she had never been called this word but she knew what it meant and that it was true. "Yeah, i guess so."

"Are your parents like you?"

"You mean..with this curse? No. But my great grandmother was. My mother's grandmother."

Sidi nodded.

"You see it as a curse," she stated.

"Well, yeah," Adriana said back. "I don't want it anymore."

"Do you want to live?"

"I mean..of course but I can't live like this."

"Okay." Sidi said and stood. "I can help you. Remove this gift."

"What?" Adriana perked up, suddenly not so exhausted. "Remove the curse."

"Yes."

"Oh, Oh my G-" Adriana started.

"It will not be pleasant."

"I don't care!" Adriana said.

"Or cheap," Sidi went on.

"How much? Please, I will pay anything," Adriana pleaded.

"One thousand," Sidi said.

"Okay," Adriana pulled out her credit card and Sidi took it an left the room.

She came back without the card and with a tray of what looked like various dried leaves separated into many separate piles. Somehow they didn't mix or move across the tray as she carried them quickly. There were small jars of powders...small rocks...crystals.

"This," Sidi mixed what looked like a random amount of several powders into Adriana's tea cup. "Should do it as a first step. Now carefully, follow my instructions. This is very important."

"Okay," Adriana said and watched her stir with a tiny wooden spoon. After she tapped the spoon on the end of the cup she spoke again.

"You will need one sip and then we will-"

She stopped speaking as Adriana downed the entire cup. After swallowing she felt like her throat was on fire and then closing up. All the saliva in her mouth went dry and she fainted in less than a few seconds.

.

.

"She's dead, mama" Adriana heard a sweet voice say. "She is."

"She's breathing," she heard Sidi say in an irritated tone. "She just cant follow instructions. Now it wont work. I used the last of two of those bark powders and I can't get any more until-"

"Am I dead?" Adriana gasped.

"No," Sidi said, and Adriana realized Sidi was wiping her forehead with a damp cool cloth.

"Did it work?" Adriana asked.

"It wasn't done properly. You drank too fast. You were not supposed to drink it all at once. There were other steps. This is bad. We will have to finish this procedure, but not now," Sidi said. "Can you hear her thoughts?"

Adriana looked at the pretty young lady kneeling beside her across from Sidi.

"I.." Adriana tried to hear the woman's thoughts but it was difficult. She guessed the woman's name. "Aymara?"

"Yes, that's me," the woman said. Her hair was very long and curly. She tucked some of it behind her ear and looked down at Adriana concerned,

"You can still heal thoughts clearly?" Sidi said.

"Kind of but.. I mean it was so hard," Adriana tried to explain the difficulty finding Aymara's name. It felt like she had to search for it very hard. She tried to dig a bit more and found that she was Sidi's daughter. She tried to concentrate more and got nothing, it was tiring.

"Is she like you? With protected thoughts?" Adriana guessed.

"No," Sidi said. " I won't charge you."

"It's okay, I mean I feel much better.." Adriana said honestly. She felt like she had better sleep after just fainting than she did after months in the psychiatric facility.

"You were passed out for almost 3 hours," Aymara said. "I thought you were a going to pass."

"Three hours!" Adriana said happily. She would drink the burning throat swelling tea every night for three blessed hours of sleep. She also was wondering why Sidi hadn't called an ambulance.

Adriana sat up feeling suddenly refreshed.

"What's this?" Aymara held the letter telling her to go to the hospital. It had fallen out of Adriana's pocket. Sidi took it and looked at it.

"Go," Sidi said and handed it to Adriana.

"What?" Adriana said. Sidi seemed so sure of herself. What did she know? "Is this some psychic thing again?"

"No. Just intuition. Feels like good luck," Sidi said and helped Adriana to her feet. "I will drive you."

The three of them got into Sidi's car, and arrived at the hospital very quickly.

"You sure you're good?" Aymara said to Adriana from the back seat.

"Yeah," Adriana said and stepped out of the car. "Thanks."

"We'll wait," Sidi said.

.

.

Adriana felt strange. She planned on totally ignoring the letter. It was suspicious and quite frankly, creepy. The hospital wasn't busy but she wasn't sure how to get to the roof.

"Excuse me, How can I get to the roof?" she asked a janitor was was mopping a stairwell.

"Elevator to 12th floor then the stairwell up one more," he answered not seeming curious about why she wanted to go on the roof at all.

She followed his instructions easily and ended up on the rooftop. The moon was bright in the clear sky. What was this? Why was she here? The clock in Sidi's car said it was 12:08 AM. Adriana stared across the horizon at Gotham city. This was the last place someone like her should live. Not the best place for anyone with mental health issues. She couldn't even remember why she continued to live here. The daily news reports alone were enough to drive anyone mad. She had no friends, her sister lived in Chicago, and her parents overseas. She had nothing holding her there, so why not take this money and run?

The glow of the moon held her attention for a few more moments before she decided she wanted to leave. She turned around and was surprised to see she was not alone. The Batman stood in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

The Batman walked closer and Adriana observed what he was wearing. Up close the entirely black outfit looked like well constructed armor. The cape moved behind him like a shadow, barely touching the ground. She couldn't see anything but his eyes and mouth.

"You sent me this," Adriana assumed, indicating the cryptic letter she had received.

The Batman nodded. "I did." His voice was extremely raspy and Adriana could tell he wasn't speaking normally. He was concealing his true voice.

"You're here because your services are needed," he continued.  
"I can't help," Adriana started to say as he took another step closer. She paused and for some reason expected him to start trying to convince her to do as he needed but he just waited silently and patiently. As if waiting for her to explain.

"I just.." she began talking again and suddenly felt nervous for some reason. "This is a lot of money and I definitely can't give you any information worth this," she then held out the check.

"In all honestly," the Batman said in the husky voice. "I am not entirely sure I understand or believe what it is you are supposed to be able to do."

"I was able to read minds," Adriana explained. "Current and past thoughts and memories-"

"Was?" the Batman interrupted.

"Well I-" Adriana said, wishing she could just put the check into his hands and walk away. "Someone helped me get rid of this ability..for the most part..I don't even know if it's permanent."

She waited for him to say something but she could tell he was slightly confused but what she had just said.

"You were around the Joker when you still had this ability?" he asked.

"Yes, I was," she said. "But nothing I got from him was of use..He doesn't seem to have any weaknesses or vulnerabilities. His traumas are not something that he's aware of. He has no loved ones and he doesn't particularly care about his own life or survival."

She waited again as he seemed to ponder what she had said as he stepped forward standing very close to her. He was nodding again. She shivered a bit in the wind and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I won't keep you long," the Batman said noticing that she was cold and appeared to be wearing pajamas under her jacket."Your information is valuable to me."

"Really?" she said, certain that the information was useless.

"Yes," his raspy voice sounded. "You said this ability was gone for the most part?"

"Yes, it seems like it," Adriana answered.

"Are you able to retrieve any information about me?" he asked.

"Well-" Adriana started to speak. "I can try."

He nodded again. She got nothing at first and found that is presence and powerful appearance was quite distracting. He had to most masculine energy she had every been around. She decided to close her eyes and listed for a second. It seemed that the more she tried the less ability she had. Maybe whatever Sidi had done was working and she was slowly losing her gift .His thoughts weren't clear. She was getting nothing, and then a flash-

"Wayne Enterprises?" she said, not knowing what this meant. What did this multinational company have to do with anything?

"Very impressive," the Batman replied, looking at her lips as her teeth chattered from the brisk winds. "Keep the money."

"But I didn't give you any good information," she said. "I don't even know who you are."

"I am impressed," he said. "I'm sure you will figure it out. Once you do, come see me."

"Ok-" she said as he started to walk away. She watched him disappear behind the wall where the door to for roof access was. She took a few steps after him but by the time she could see around the side of the wall he was gone.

.

.

Adriana slept for 12 hours that night. At 2pm she woke up feeling groggy but unbelievably happy that she had finally gotten some sleep. Sidi had told her the previous night that her abilities might come and go and be unreliable for a while. There was no telling if the herbs that she had taken would work in fully removing the gift. She looked at the check on her bedside table unable to accept that she was now a millionaire. It was insane.

She sat up and pondered the brief moments she had experienced with the Batman. He seemed so sure that she would figure out who he was but she was not entirely sure.

Her computer started as she poured tap water over some powdered lemonade mix, once again reminding herself that she needed to go food shopping. After she sat in front of the computer she typed Wayne Enterprises into the search engine and read about the history of the company. Sipping the sour drink she scrolled down the company website as saw photos of some of the corporate leadership. She was unsure of how to find out who the Batman was. Research each person's family? Personal involvements? She sighed while reading through the lists of Wayne Enterprise subsidies. Wayne Oil..Wayne Foods..CEO Lucius Fox. Owner, Bruce Wayne.

Adriana laughed the instant that she considered Bruce Wayne's possibility of being the Batman. She didn't know much about him other than that he seemed to be a rich, spoiled, pretty boy that did not seem to take anything seriously. A charitable billionaire always getting into car and ski accidents. But who else could afford to be the Batman but a billionaire? Bruce Wayne, in her mind, seemed careless, clumsy, pampered..everything the man she met the previous night was not. He was so sure she would figure out who he was, so could it really be that simple? Wayne Enterprises..was his.

There was a knock at the door that pulled her focus. She made sure her robe was tied tightly before going to answer it.

"Good afternoon," Damien said and let himself in with a large paper bag of what smelled like Chinese food. "Or morning," he said and laughed the fact that she was still in sleepwear.

"Hi," she replied and went back over to her desk while he went into the kitchen. She placed the check in her wallet and then placed the wallet into her purse. "You brought food?" she asked, somewhat surprised at his consideration.

"Of course" he said. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes," she said. "I should go get dressed-"

"No," he said. "Just sit, relax."

"Okay then." She said down as he pulled plates from the dishwasher.

"Have you given any thought to helping the police out," he asked and Adriana sighed.

"Um," she said, unsure if she was supposed to tell him that now it seemed she would be working with the Batman? "We're seeing where it goes."

"Well that sounds optimistic.I haven't heard anything about your progress or that you even 's this 'we' that's seeing where it goes?"

"Who's paying me?" she asked immediately.

"What?" he said, thrown by the question. "The police department has said they will pay you."

"Yeah but they can't afford to pay me ten million dollars, come on," she said back. "You told me they wouldn't even give you a $200 raise each month until next year-"

"I don't know where the money is coming from but you need to take it," he responded. "Think of what we could do with it."

_We_. Adriana laughed in her mind.

"What would we do?" she asked sarcastically but he seemed to think she was genuinely asking, as he placed a dish full of rice and beef in front of her.

"Pay of our houses," he said. "Live luxuriously."

"Yeah.." she said and looked down. She would never tell him about the money she had been given by the Batman. Or Bruce Wayne?

He talked mostly to himself while they ate. When they were done he took her plate and started to massage her shoulders as she finished sipping her lemonade.

"You're tense," he said. "You know what would loosen you up-"

Then she knew why he has come over with food and insisted she not get dressed. He always wanted something.

"I'm not really in the mood right now," she said and moved his hands from her shoulders. "Maybe later."

"Come on," he said. "Don't make me beg."

She sighed and looked down into her cup almost wanting to throw it at him for some reason.

"I said no, okay?" she said quietly but then felt him kissing the side of her neck.

"I'll be quick," he said and held one of her breasts with his hand. "You feel so good-"

She zoned out for a moment, and realized she was once again thinking about the research she had done about Wayne Enterprises. The more that she thought about it the more she realized it was possible that Bruce Wayne could be the Batman. Damien pulled her to her feet and attempted to kiss her lips but she turned her head away.

"What's the matter?" he asked although she could tell he didn't really care. His hands held onto her back side and he bit her lightly on the shoulder.

She was never fond of sex. She was was never able to concentrate on anything other than the thoughts that would plague her mind. But now her mind was much quieter and she still didn't want him. Whenever she was intimate with anyone it was always initiated by the man she was with at the time and she always felt like she was just giving in because it was something that they wanted. She was entirely sure that she would have no problem with never having sex again. He licked the side of her neck as his erection pushed into her inner thigh and she pushed him back gently.

"I actually have an appointment in 45 minutes," she lied. "I have to take a quick shower."

"What?" he heaved a sigh of disappointment. "Reschedule."

"It's important.." she said making things up. "Uh..feminine appointment, you know."

"Fine," he said somewhat aggressively and moved away from her. "When will you be back?"

"Well I have to go to the hair salon before they close and stop at-"  
"Okay then," he said and went to take his jacket from the back of the chair he was sitting at. "I guess I'll see you some other time."

"Yeah," she said and was a bit surprised at how quickly he was leaving. She moved into his thoughts, he was going to go see another woman. One who he didn't like very much but was always willing and available. Adriana had known about her for months but it didn't bother her because she was away from him in the psychiatric hospital and always hoped he would end their relationship because of this new one. But he didn't.

After he was gone she showered and decided to visit Wayne Enterprises. She decided to dress well, and was actually unsure of what she would do once she got there other than scope the place out. She requested an Uber on her phone and placed on a bit of makeup before she left. She was wearing black jeans and leather knee high boots. The early fall weather wasn't cool enough for both a turtleneck and a jacket so she decided just to wear a black turtleneck sweater with a simple silver necklace with an aquamarine stone. As she sat in the car for the 14 minute trip she actually felt guilty for taking such a large amount of money for no work. She thought of the charities she had seen on the Wayne Enterprises website and actually felt greedy. She would return the check.

Wayne Tower was bustling. Men and women in suits holding cups of coffee or on their phones where everywhere and suddenly Adriana felt out of place. She walked over to the enormous reception desk where 4 different receptionists were working. She saw that one of them was free and walked up.

"Hi," she said to the pretty blonde woman with dark brown eyes and very full eyebrows. The woman looked at her and gave a very obviously fake smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked dryly.

"Yes, um," Adriana now felt silly. There was so much going on in this enormous company and she was feeling a bit ridiculous now just asking to see the owner. But she had to at least try, "I'm here to see Mr. Wayne."

The woman gave a a small frown and looked at her computer screen. "He's not expecting anyone else today. All meetings conclude at 3."

"Oh, I don't have an appointment of anything, I just need to return something to him," Adriana explained.

"If you leave it here we can have that taken care of," the woman, Adriana now noticed her metallic badge said Rebecca, replied.

"Oh, uh.." Adriana realized the check said nothing about Bruce Wayne or Wayne Enterprises. She didn't want to expose him in any way even though she wasn't entirely sure he was the Batman. "It's quite personal."

"You'll need to contact one of his assistants to see if you are on the list for appointments," Rebecca went on, not listening still looking at her computer,

"Rebecca," Adriana said and the woman looked at her. "It will only take a minute. I just need to talk to him for a minute."

Rebecca looked her up and down and gave a sympathetic smile and Adriana began to feel a bit of relief until she started talking again,

"Listen," Rebecca said with false sweetness. "Mr. Wayne is a busy man. Girls come in all the time, thinking whatever happened between them and him was something serious but trust me he won't remember you."  
"What?" Adriana asked.

"He loves the models, but just keep in mind he has a new one every other night," Rebecca said almost bitterly and looked back at her computer. "He doesnt remember your name, he doesn't want his boxers back if he left them at your place, so you dont need to come here to return them."

Adriana was a bit speechless and turned away from the desk.

"Adriana Navarro," she heard and unfamiliar voice say.

"Yes?" she turned and saw Lucius Fox, she recognized him from the photos on the company website.

"Lucius Fox, CEO" he introduced himself.

Rebecca and all the other employees looked at them attentively. His presence commanded a lot of respect. Everyone moved more seriously and looked more intent on working when he was around.

"She was just leaving," Rebecca said assuming Adriana was bothering him.

"I hope that's not the case. Mr. Wayne and I have been expecting you," he said kindly.

"Oh," Rebecca said, somewhat stunned. "You know this woman."

"Yes," Lucius answered quickly. "Whenever she comes in she is to be treated with the same esteem that you treat Mr. Wayne and myself."

The receptionists nodded, understanding. The look on Rebecca's face was one that would amuse Adriana forever.

"Follow me," Lucius said


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, guests," Bruce Wayne said when he saw Adriana and Lucius Fox exiting the elevator. They had arrived to a floor that Lucius needed to use his ID badge to access. The place was spacious and open, with tall glass windows that went up to the ceiling. The walls were a matte dark grey and the golden early evening sunlight made the environment look much warmer that Adriana imagined it would look under bright daylight.

"Good evening, Mr. Fox," a beautiful red head said from behind an enormous white reception desk and Bruce walked away from her and over to them.

"Hello, Claire," Lucius responded and handed Bruce a file. "Good evening, Bruce."

Bruce smiled and Lucius nodded and walked away.

"Well done," Bruce said. "I knew you would figure it out."

"Oh," Adriana replied. "Thanks." She spoke and noticed that he was incredible handsome. He wore a dark gray suit, almost the exact same color of the walls and a crisp white shirt with a deep gray tie that had very fine stitching in a brick like pattern. His hair was dark, smooth and lustrous as were his eyebrows. He carried himself with an incredible amount of calm and confidence and smiled in a way that encouraged trust.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the receptionist called to Adriana as she stood. "Or eat?"

"No, I'm alright," Adriana said with a smile. "But thank you."

"Okay," the girl said sweetly. "If that changed let me know and I'll be happy to get something for you."

"Thanks," Adriana said back.

"Follow me," Bruce said and Adriana did so.

He led her across the enormous open reception area and across another large room, which could have been a waiting room except it was gigantic and had only enough areas for maybe five people to sit. They went though a hallway and turned a corner to another.

"Right this way," Bruce said to break the silence as she followed behind him. He came to a door where he pressed his index finger against a small screen which flashed a green light after a second and Bruce was able to push the door open.

"Thank you," Adriana said as he stood beside the door holding it open for her.

The appearance of the office surprised her, since it was such a contrast to the very modern and almost cold ambiance of the rest of the building. The room was warm and inviting, with a dark wood desk and shelves of books. Beautiful deep red upholstery covered the seating and the curtains were heavy and appeared to be Victorian. There was even a fireplace and a small bar across the room.

"We can talk freely here," Bruce said after shutting door. "Entirely soundproof."

"Your receptionist is very nice," Adriana offered.

"She's great," Bruce said with a smile. "I hope they didn't give you too much trouble downstairs."

"Well," Adriana shrugged and looked around, admiring a painting on the wall. "They were just doing their job."

"Have a seat," Bruce gestured to the couch beside another wall covered in shelves with books. "I mean, I think me sitting at my desk and you there," he pointed to the seat in from of his desk, "Would be a bit too impersonal."

"I understand," Adriana said and sat and Bruce sat and turned towards her.

"Have you decided if you will take up my offer?" he asked very bluntly.

"Actually," Adriana took a deep breath and pulled out the check. "I just...I'm not sure I can be of much use."

"You mean after.." Bruce tried to find the correct words. "You told me someone did something to reduce your abilities?"

"Well, yes that.." she answered. "It seems difficult for me to hear what anyone is thinking unless its just one or two people in close proximity. If there's many people around, like downstairs in the reception area..it's very difficult. Very loud. Also, I used to hear everything without trying at all and now I have to concentrate.." her voice trailed off as she wondered if she was talking to much about something he might not care to hear the details about but she then noticed that he was listening intently.

"I see," Bruce said nodding as if he wanted her to continue.

"And," Adriana took another deep breath. "It doesn't seem like there's much information I could give you about him that would useful. He doesn't have memories of his youth, no weaknesses, nothing that he really cares about, no vulnerable areas.."

"The police officer,Ricard," Bruce started to speak. "He told me you were only with him in the room for less than 30 seconds."

"That's true," Adriana replied.

"Do you think more time would give you more time to see if there's anything we can use?"

"It's possible."

"He also told me you became sick?" Bruce said with a bit of concern. "Was it from being in this situation? Please understand I don't want to pressure you into this. I'm just trying to understand."

"No," Adriana answered. "I got sick from a new medication they gave me. It made me vomit twice. I didn't get to tell Damien that, he probably assumed I was sick from the situation too."

"Damien?" Bruce replied, curious about the first name basis.

"Yeah," Adriana shrugged. "We're involved."

Bruce was nodding again.

"So when you say you used to hear everything without trying, what does that mean exactly?" he asked and leaned forward a bit.

"Oh, that," she answered. "Basically, I would hear everyone's thoughts and memories at all times. In close proximity but sometimes far away as well. Usually it would be a lot of thoughts and memories going on at once..all the time. It would be a jumble sometimes, incoherent because everything would be clashing. But usually..whichever thoughts or memories were the most harsh and painful would stand out above the others. The others would become background noise and the horrific ones would be the loudest and clearest."

"All the time?" Bruce said after a pause. "What about when you sleep?"

"I haven't slept much in my life," she explained. "Some medications would help temporarily though."

"Oh.." Bruce said, looking as though he was trying not to look sorry for her.

"It's much better now after the woman I met, Sidi," Adriana said to ease his concern. "She helped me a lot. I've been sleeping."

"Well," Bruce exhaled and ran a hand through his dark hair. "That's a relief, isn't it?"

"It's amazing," Adriana said and smiled.

Bruce was quiet and looked at her for a few seconds. Adriana wondered what he was thinking, he didn't look sorry for her and his look of relief was fading.

_God, she's gorgeous. _

She heard his thought clearly and willed herself not to react. If he knew she was in his head, he might become uncomfortable, she assumed. She could also tell he was trying to control and contain his thoughts but was failing miserably.

"Would you be comfortable going back?" he asked after taking a short breath and looking away for a second, as if breaking free from a trance.

"Back where?"

"Crest Hill Institution," Bruce answered. "To see if there's anything else you could find out about him?"

Adriana looked down, pensively.

"We can adjust the compensation to whatever your fee would be," Bruce added. "Just name your price."

"Well, you've given me this," Adriana held out the check for $10 million. "Which is far too generous, and I may not even be able to provide you with anything usable."

"That's okay," Bruce said and surprised Adriana by taking her free hand and placing it over the other hand which held the check. "This is yours, I just need us to at least try to see if this can lead to anything." Their eyes locked for a few seconds.

"He has paid some of the guards," Adriana said.

"Wow," Bruce sighed and released her hands and placed his hands on his knees and looked a bit frustrated. "You're sure?"

"Yes," she answered. "In fact the last night that I was there I went for a swim and her was there..roaming around free in the middle of the night. They let him do what he wants."

"You were alone?" Bruce said seriously, the tone in his voice darkening a bit.

"Yes," Adriana said, not wanting to tell him that in that moment she didn't care whether she lived or died. "The guard came if a few moments later though and I left."

Bruce looked at her in a way that told her that he knew she was skipping something, and was unsure if he should pry. But he decided to anyway.

"Did he hurt you?" Bruce asked.

"No," Adriana answered clearly. It was the truth after all..she remembered his hand around her throat, firm enough to push her with but not enough to cause pain.

"If you would be open to going back," Bruce said after what Adriana could see in his mind as him trying to decide if he believed her, and then deciding that she would have no reason to lie. "I would send in some security for you. We would exchange the guards for some people working for me. You would never be in any danger."

"That's a good idea," she said.

"Do you know the names of the bribed guards," he asked.

"Yup," she said and told him the names that she knew. "There could be more by now."

"This is very valuable information. And listen, you don't have to make a decision right now but-"

"I'll do it," she said quickly. "It will be much safer this way."

"I truly appreciate this," Bruce said in a relived sigh. "Even if there's nothing new you can find out, just exposing the guards willing to be bribed and possibly put the lives of other patients in danger is a success. Also, the Joker will be blindsided by not having them on his side. If he was planning an escape it will be much more difficult now."

"This really is too much though," Adriana held out the check again.

"It's nothing," Bruce said and gave a small smile.

"Ten million dollars is nothing?" she asked.

"Wayne Enterprises has likely made that in the amount of time we've been sitting here talking," he said and stood. "It's nothing."

"it's a lot to me," she said still sitting and looking up at him.

"Well, here's an idea," he said with a smile. "There's a fundraiser gala next week. If you would like, you could attend and maybe make a donation."

"That sounds good," Adriana said, the thought of charity wasn't too bad. With only a mild attempt she was back in his mind again. He wanted her to attend the gala...not only to ease her guilt about accepting such a large sum of money, but to have a reason to see her again. She smiled and looked down.

"You could bring a guest, I will send you two tickets," Adriana said and she knew he was thinking of her bringing Damien.

"Thank you so much."

"Not at all," Bruce said took her hand as she stood. "Whenever you're ready to go back to the Institution, let me know."

"You know," she said and looked into his eyes. "We might as well get this done as soon as possible, right?"

"Right," he replied with a confident smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good evening, Master Bruce," Alfred greeted Bruce in his office at his penthouse and sat a silver serving platter on a table in the room and began to pour Bruce a drink.

"Alfred," Bruce replied with a smile. "Smells great."

"You certainly are in a good mood, sir," Alfred replied, moving the cover from the plate of steak and asparagus.

"Am I?" Bruce asked.

Alfred nodded. Bruce had been grieving very silently ever since the death of his closest childhood friend, Rachel Dawes. She had been killed nearly three months ago in an explosion after being abducted. The entire thing was orchestrated by the Joker, and Alfred could tell that it was not a daily struggle not to act on his anger and assassinate the Joker. Trials were in progress since this was the longest the Joker had been in custody. He has been in Arhkam Asylum for the criminally insane even though he had not yet been sentenced. No other temporary jail facilities wanted to handle him. Alfred also learned that he was transferred temporarily to an Institution in Crest Hill, an upper class neighborhood in Bristol Township. There was plan in place to extract some type of information from the Joker using another one of the patients but Alfred was not informed with all of the details.

"I met our...liasion," Bruce referred to Adriana.

"The patient that you be using to assist you with the Joker situation?" Alfred asked politely, though the concept of Bruce using a mentally ill person due to his grievance with the Joker was something he wanted to get across.

"She's being paid very well and she has agreed to help," Bruce replied. "I'm sure she doesn't feel used."

"She," Alfred said with a nod, then uncovering Bruce's soup. Bruce walked over to the dining table and sat his drink beside his plate.

"Yes, she," Bruce said.

"You visited the institution?"

"No," Bruce answered. "Actually she found me." He then explained how they met and how she was able to find him.

"Sir.." Alfred said skeptically, topping off Bruce's drink. "This sounds like a hoax, quite frankly. And dangerous to have a stranger knowing your true identity."

"I thought so to, but I have a feeling about this," Bruce said while cutting into his steak. "She's a good person and honest. Maybe a bit troubled but trustworthy."

"I see," Alfred said thoughtfully. "She sounds lovely."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Bruce laughed. "I've told you barely anything about her."

"No sarcasm from me, Master Bruce," Alfred replied. He could tell by the way the Bruce spoke about her, his tone, his facial expressions, his body language, that he was at the very least physically attracted to her. "Just be careful sir. As you said, she is troubled."

"I will," Bruce said.


	7. Chapter 7

"In order to make your experience here more productive and comfortable," Dr. Andrews said to the Joker, who they had all begun to refer to simply as Mr. J, some jokingly as Mr. John Doe since he had no identification or records of birth that could be found. "We will be having you interact with another patient for approximately one hour each day during your recreation time. Having you be isolated and only having sessions with me truly isn't the most effective way to work on improving your communication skills-"

"Communication skills," the Joker replied, his voice dancing around in tone as if he was singing slowly.

"Well," the Doctor started. "You have another court hearing next month. If you want your best chance for the least harsh sentencing possible surely you must understand that effective communication is key. You must at least see the value in that?"

The Joker looked at the Doctor. Everyone knew by now that when all was said and done he would be spending the rest of his life at Arkham or a maximum security prison or worse. Why was this doctor pretending to care?

"You certainly make it sound valuable, doc," the Joker replied. "But why?"

"I have just told you why," the doctor said avoiding eye contact, as he and everyone else did.

"Yes," the Joker said back. "Makes much more sense now."

.

.

.

"You don't have to stay overnight," Dr. Andrews said after coming into Adriana's room at the Institution.

"I know but," she replied. "It feels more realistic this way."

"Have you been taking the course of medications?" he asked her. He had given her clear instructions on how to take her existing medications and they would be tapering them off to avoid withdrawal.

"Every day, Dr. Andrews," she replied honestly. "I've been sleeping a lot."

"You look very well," he said. "You can have your cell phone, of course, since you're not really a patient."

"I think I should keep this as close to the real thing as possible," she said and placed her phone into the small box the security guard had given her. "Could you turn it in for me?"

"Sure," he answered and took the box. "So just two days."

"Yup," she said. "I leave after tomorrow night. I hope it's enough time."

"Well, rec time is in a couple hours," he said. "What will you do until then?"

"Take a long nap," she said with a smile. She had been adoring sleep lately and slept every chance she got.

.

.

.

When Adriana entered the rec room she noticed one guard by the door. Two more were standing at a wall behind the Joker. He was sitting at one of the tables on the far end of the room drawing on a sheet of paper, or possibly scribbling. The motion of his hand seemed to be just zig-zagging across the paper in front of him. He looked up when he heard the door shut.

Adriana walked over to the table where he was sitting. For some reason she felt no nervousness or fear at all, likely due to the presence of the guards. The guards that Bruce had hired were very different from the ones that were previously hired by the institution. These men were much larger, extremely physically conditioned, and didn't have the casual energy of the previous guards. The seemed like they were a part of the military. They wore all black. She was concentrated on the goal, staying focused and extracting information.

As she approached the table, she was already distracted. This was the first time she had seen the Joker for more than a second or two in bright lighting. He looked at her curiously and was at the same time flipping over the paper he had been scribbling on.

What immediately jumped out in his appearance were the very pronounced scars on both sides of his mouth, extending along his cheeks. Everyone knew about these scars, but seeing them in person was quite different from seeing a painted face in the news. Looking at them, all Adriana could think of was immense pain. It looked like the scars had possibly been stitched back together at some point but the lines where the stitches appeared to have been were slightly crooked and haphazard. She knew the story of the scars from his memories but seeing the memory of being sliced open in the face, the pain and blood, was different from seeing the reality of the scarring years later. She could also see the scar where his bottom lip had been sliced downward and to the side from the middle, separating the bottom lip into two which was now sealed by another thinner scar. She sat at the table across from him.

"So, you're the sacrificial lamb," he said darkly. "Here to help me with my communication skills."

"If you say so," Adriana replied. Dr. Andrews didn't tell her the reason that he gave the Joker for her presence. The Joker had been completely hidden from all other patients so she knew he would have to give an excuse as to why this one patient was now being allowed to see him for the second time. He began to draw on the other side of the paper, occasionally looking up at her.

"Let's play a game," he finally said with a smile. Adriana had been quiet, trying to pry into his thoughts and it frustrated her that he didn't seem to be thinking of very much.

"Okay," she said, observing his face again. She noticed that the scarring was thick enough that he could not fully close his mouth without some effort.

"Pick one," he said, nodding towards a tall rack of games.

She could tell without her intuitive gift that he was noticing that she was almost staring at his scars. She changed her gaze and looked into his eyes. Surprisingly, they were the least intimidating this about him. His eyes were slightly hooded and the color was deep hazel with many hints of brown. His hair was almost the same color as hers, a very dark shade of blonde, but the texture was more silky and wavy. Hers was wavy and much more poofy. He had very faint remnants of green dye at the ends of his hair which came down almost to his shoulders. She took a moment to take in the overall shape and structure of his face when her thoughts surprised her. Without the severe and graphic scarring on his face, dark circles under his eyes, and intensely discolored teeth...he was actually an attractive man.

This opinion surprised her enough that she closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them to see if the could still see the same thing. When her eyes opened she once again saw the uneven bulging of the scars and jagged sealed cut on his bottom lip. But still, his face was far from ugly as far as she could tell from looking at the features that his genetics had provided him with.

"If you're supposed to be working on your communication," she said finally. "Let's pick one together." This would give her a chance to see how he made decisions even if it was something a simple as a board game.

He looked back at the guards and stood slowly, unsure if they would leap forward and subdue him, but they just watched closely. Adriana stood as well and they walked over to the shelf.

"Chutes and ladders?" she asked pointing.

"No," he answered, not looking at her.

"Monopoly?"

He turned and gave her an annoyed look. That was the worst game of them all.

_Collapse_, he thought without speaking. _Looks fun. _

She found it interesting that he didn't seem to notice the name of the game, but only the image on the box, and had made up his own name for it. Collapse. She leaned forward and pulled the Jenga game from under a Chess set box. The stack of blocks falling looked like a skyscraper falling to the ground.

"How about this one?" she said. He shrugged and walked back to the table. She followed him making eye contact with all three guards on the way.

She pulled the pieces from the box until they were all on the table. He sat with his arms crossed.

"Okay..I guess I'm stacking them?" she said and began to line up the pieces for the bottom layer. She felt him watching her as she carefully stacked the pieces perfectly. Again, his mind seemed almost blank.

"Do you want to go first?" she asked when she was done stacking.

He didn't answer and instead reached forward and yanked one of the pieces from the bottom.

"Wait!" she said as the entire tower became distorted but didn't fall. He looked impressed. "Look, now you messed it up, it's going to be way harder now."

He smiled. "Much more fun this way. Why be cautious? It's going to fall anyway. Let's get to the fun part."

"That's how you want to play this," she rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

He said nothing. She looked back at the stack which had twisted where he had pulled the piece out at the bottom and many of the top pieces had somehow become more separated. She took a deep breath and thought of proceeding with caution but then surprised herself by yanking a piece from close to the bottom of the tower even more quickly than he had. The tower rocked to one side and was now balancing impossibly, by the looks of it. Playing this was was quite a bit more fun.

"See?" he said, noticing her delight.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Your turn."

He immediately pulled a piece from the middle so quickly that is was hard to believe the tower barely moved at all. He looked a bit disappointed.

"Hah," she laughed at him. "I can do better than that."

He nodded. "I'm sure you can."

She reached and pulled another piece from the bottom on the same level and opposite side from where he had pulled his first piece. She was sure the tower would break apart but it just twisted and shook. They could both tell the next move would send the entire thing down.

"Impressive," he said. "Go again."

She was quiet for a moment and then smiled again. She pulled another piece from the very bottom layer and somehow the invincible tower still stood though it swayed again. The Joker let out a laugh that surprised her and she could tell it surprised the guards too. When he was done he leaned forward ready for his turn. She could see in his mind and eyes that he wanted to pull a piece out very quickly and send the entire thing down but as he reached and touched the intended piece he glanced at her and somehow couldn't remove his eyes from hers. He was pulling the piece out slowly in somewhat of a daze that lasted for a few short seconds. Then he seemed to snap out of it, and finished pulling the game piece very quickly.

They could tell the tower would still stand. The second he had his piece removed she grabbed another piece rapidly and sent the game pieces flying over the table


	8. Chapter 8

"You weren't even going to tell me," Damien said after Adriana's second afternoon and recreation hour spent with the Joker. She was in her room writing down notes to share with Bruce once she left that evening. He had walked into her room unannounced.

"How did you even know I was here?" she asked, barely looking up from her writing.

"I know everything that goes on," he said. "Especially when some of my guys being are replaced with outside security."

"Yeah, I made a decision without telling you," she said rolling her eyes. "We're not married."

"So they're paying you," he said. "The agreed amount."

"I guess so," she said, knowing that she already deposited the check before she returned to the institution.

"Who gave you approval to do this? How did you go around me?" he said, not liking the feeling of not being in charge.

"Does it matter?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "I need to know who is in control here." He thought of the security that he had seen with the Joker before he went to see Adriana. More was going on here than he knew, and he did not like being out of the loop.

"Not you," she answered. "Please go."

"I will figure it out eventually," he said and walked over and touched her hair.

"Great," she said, pulling her hair away from him and flipping over the opposite shoulder from where he stood. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"You're leaving soon," he said. "Do you need a ride?"

"Sure," she sighed and could tell he was peering at what she was writing, but the things she was writing didn't seem to make much sense without context. Incomplete sentences and random words. "Come back in a few hours."

.

.

After Damien was gone she walked to Dr. Andrews office.

"Adriana," he said after she opened the door. He appeared to be rearranging furniture. He was pushing his desk closer to the middle of the room "I hope you got enough information from your-" he stopped talking as she helped him push his desk. "Thank you."

"No problem," she said. "I don't know if I have enough honestly, but I'm not going to stress over it."

"Yes, don't stress yourself," he said and patted her on the shoulder. "You've done well."

"I just stopped in to say goodbye, I'm going to change out of these," she indicated the patient attire she was wearing. "And then I will be on my way out."

"Okay, dear," he said kindly. "Ah, almost forgot I adjusted your prescriptions again for the next month. Here's your new script."

"Awesome," she smiled seeing another reduction in the medicines she had to take. "One less pill."

"Yes well this will be the course you need for at least a the next month or two before I will make more adjustments," he said and started moving his couch, Adriana came over and assisted him.

"You're too kind," he said once they successfully moved the couch to the corner.

"So are you," she said before leaving his office.

.

.

Adriana changed into fleece lined black leggings and a pink and white striped off-shoulder sweater. She sat on the bed in her room in the institution knowing it would likely be the last time she would ever be there. The papers she had scribbled notes on about the Joker were strewn across the bed. She gathered them up and put them, folded in half, into the small backpack, which was her only luggage. She looked around for her prescription sheet and couldn't find it even after unpacking and repacking everything. She had already eaten dinner and taken a shower and she knew that well over two hours had passed. Dr. Andrews was probably gone for the night but she decided to check his office anyway.

When she got there she discovered that his door was locked. She could see through a tiny space under the closed blinds in the window on the door that the lights were off. She signed and turned away from the door but froze when she saw who was behind her.

"Hi," the Joker said with a slightly crooked smile. He also seemed slightly out of breath as if he had been running.

"Check the next hall!" Adriana heard an angry voice shout. It was security. "Clear!" she heard another voice shout along with the sounds of doors opening and shutting. "Clear!"

"Come on!" she heard the Joker say quietly. He pulled her arm and began to run down another hall of offices.

"Wait!" Adriana said but he kept running until they reached a dead end and an emergency exit that would certainly sound alarms if he opened the door. She could tell by the look on his face that he was having fun. He looked around the the four other doors which led to offices. Immediately he went to the door marked 'Dr. Barillo" and pushed it open and pulled Adriana inside and shut the door.

He immediately went over to the window and looked down.

"Escaping?" she asked. He looked back at her with a smile. She turned when she saw the quick flicker of a flashlight through the office windows and the sounds of security coming closer. When she looked back at the Joker she could see that he didn't have enough time to figure out how to get the locked window open without breaking it, which would cause a lot of noise.

"In here," he ordered, pointing to the vintage looking sliding door closet.

"I'm not hiding from them," she said rolling her eyes. His mind told her he was still surprised at how little she was afraid of him.

"Get in," he grunted and pulled her into the dusty closet and slid the door shut quickly. She pulled what felt like the thread of a spider's web from her forehead.

"You're not going to get away," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "This is silly."

"Silence," he ordered quietly and pushed her behind him and tried to peer through one of the lines in the sliding door. He could see a security guard at the door. The guard pushed the door open and turned on the light and looked around quickly, glancing behind the desk. It wasn't one of the new guards the Joker had noticed. It was one of the Institution's own who clearly wasn't taking the situation as seriously as the newer guards seemed to.

"Clear!" he shouted. and walked out, leaving the door slightly ajar.

The Joker turned around and saw Adriana with her arms crossed and her head tilted slightly to one side. He was then distracted by a small movement on the wall behind her. She immediately turned to see what he was looking at and saw an enormous black spider dangling very closely to the back wall of the closet. Immediately she turned until she was fully facing the spider and backed away until her back hit the Joker's chest.

"Fuck this," she whispered intensely. "Fucking tarantulas!"

"It's dead," he said. "Look." She carefully tried to see if that was true and saw that the spider was not moving. She exhaled in a bit a relief but still..the thing looked shiny and living.

The Joker realized the feeling of being this close to another person was quite unfamiliar. She was shorter than him, the top of her head was just below his chin and he could smell her hair. The smell of the Institution's shampoo which smelled exactly like the same as the tiny blue bars of soap they issued. She was shaking her head as if she was still examining the dangling creature in front of them. She started to blow at in and he resisted laughing. He was beginning to become aware of the fact that close proximity with others wasn't entirely unpleasant. At the same moment they both saw the creature come to life and begin to rapidly ascend the web it was hanging from.

"No!" Adriana screeched and began hyperventilating. "Fuck this, I'm out!"

"Shh!" the Joker said and clapped a hand over her mouth. He was somewhat confounded by the fact that she didn't fight him or try to claw his hand from her mouth immediately. In fact her breathing slowed a bit, almost as if she was being comforted, until the spider made it to the ceiling of the closet and began to crawl above their heads.

She freed herself from his grasp, surprisingly easily, and began to push him aside and tried to find the door opening. Her fingertips found a thin slice of light which was just another fold in the door and not the actual opening.

"Get me out!" she said somewhat loudly and pushing around him again. He reached back to where the door opening was and began to push it open, and she looked up and saw that the fast spider had made it to the other side of the closet and was a few inches from her face.

She screeched again and grabbed his free arm and pushed through the small space in the partially opened door. He realized the fear made her incredibly strong. She was gripping his arm hard enough to pull him out of the closet along with her, but as he turned he hit is toe on something which he imagined was the bottom rim of the opened door. Since he was wearing only socks the pain surprised him and he lept forward on the foot that hadn't been injured bumping into her from behind which sent her forward against the desk.

A scream that he knew the security would hear, if they were still even remotely close by, erupted from her as her left abdomen hit the front of the desk. She crumbled down to the floor clutching her lower left stomach.

"Owww...ahhh," she said with her eyes closed and began to sob.

He looked down at her and tilted his head. Slowly he knelt on the floor beside her and pushed her hands to the side. She looked at him and he noticed a tear making it's way down her cheek. He lifted her shirt up a few inches and noticed a reddening area where the desk had hit into her hip bone. Very gently he touched the area with his fingertips and she flinched in pain.

"You're fine," he said.

"How do you know?" she said painfully.

"Stop crying," he replied plainly. "It's not even that bad."

She quickly wiped the tear from her cheek. "So?" she said. "Don't laugh."

"Wasn't going to," he said ruminatively and looked back down at her waist.

"Good," she said and wiped her eyes. "Because it's not funny."

"I know," he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Freeze!" a guard in black shouted as he entered the room. He was holding a handgun aimed at the Joker's face.

The Joker broke his downward gaze at Adriana and looked forward at the two police officers who entered the room immediately after the guard.

"Hand's up!" one of the officers ordered. "On your knees!"

The Joker slowly lifted his hands from the floor and put them both in the air, looking the guard in the eyes.

"Back away from her, now!" one of officers shouted even louder and the Joker took a few strides back on his knees. Once they were content with his distance the two officers lunged at him and the guard began pulling Adriana away from the violence ensuing.

They two officers moved so quickly that they were almost a blur. She saw them slam the Joker down onto the floor and one struck him on his back with a baton, even though he wasn't resisting. The second officer joined in by giving him a kick in the side, a fierce strike to the ribs as the first officer hit him on the back a few more times. As the guard continued pulling her away she caught a glimpse of the Joker's face. Despite the beating he was getting his face was expressionless and austere, as if he was used to this type of treatment. A few moments later they had him cuffed and pulled him to his feet and were shuffling him out of the room. Her eyes met his for a second, his gaze held no distinct expression as they escorted him away.

Three guards then entered the room and one helped her to her feet.

"Take her to medical immediately," the first guard on the scene ordered, and the other two, who were employed by the institution obeyed.

.

.

.

"We need to take a statement," an officer said as he entered the examining room in the infirmary.

"I'm sorry," the nurse replied. "She's just arrived here and I need to examine my patient. A statement can wait." She closed the door after the officer stepped out.

"Adriana," Nurse Abigail started with a solemn look on her face. "Are you injured?"

"No, not really," she said as the nurse shined a tiny flashlight into her eyes.

"May I?" she said, indicating Adriana's abdomen. Even though Adriana tried to hide it, the nurse could tell that's where she was hurt.

"Okay," Adriana said and lifted her sweater a bit. "Is it bad?" Adriana asked as the nurse was examining the bruising.

"Lay on your back," Nurse Abigail said. "Please." She began pressing other areas around the bruising asking if there was pain.

"No," Adriana said. "Just in that spot, where the bone is."

"Were you struck?" the nurse asked.

"No, I-" Adriana started. "I sort of tripped and hit my hip on a desk."

The nurse nodded. "Looks like that's what could have caused it."

"I'm not lying,"Adriana defended herself even though the nurse's tone wasn't accusatory or doubtful.

"I know," she replied sweetly.

"Oh.."

"Are you injured anywhere else?"

"No."

The nurse nodded.

"This bruising doesn't look like anything serious, though in the next few days it may begin to look a bit worse. Just to be safe I would like to send you to the hospital for an x-ray and some scans just to be sure."

"Is that really necessary?" Adriana sighed.

"I would say so, yes," the nurse offered.

"Okay," Adriana said. "I'll go. Damien should be back here soon..he can take me."

"I think he's already here," the nurse said, seeing him behind the door. "Is it alright if I let him in?"

"Sure," Adriana sighed again and stood, since it felt like the waist line of her pants was pressing into the bruise when she sat, causing more pain.

"Adriana," he said as soon as he came in. "What happened?" he said and looked at the nurse.

"I just hit my hip on a desk and fell," she answered. "I'm okay, I just have to get it looked at, at the hospital."

"Are you able to give a statement now?" an officer called from the door. Damien walked over to him and snatched the report pad from him and asked the nurse to leave before shutting the door.

"Tell me exactly what happened," he said and tossed the pad down onto the examination table.

"I just did," she said.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No," Adriana said. "He didn't."

Damien had walked over and lifted her shirt a few inches and looked at the bruising on her.

"I was trying to run," Adriana said truthfully. "But I ran against the desk in that office and I fell down."

"Okay," he answered and scribbled a few sentences down before going to the door again. "She needs to go to the hospital," he said calmly and handed the papers to the officer at the door who was already reading them.

"Wait, you're not going to take me?" Adriana asked.

"Bill's got it covered," he said and patted the other officer on the shoulder.

.

.

.

The Joker sat on chair with his hands cuffed behind his back, in a room full of officers.

"You think you can try to run from us?" one asked, trying to intimidate him.

At that moment another man came into the room, and the Joker recognized him as the officer who was in charge oh his transport from Arkham. Damien Ricard.

"Didn't you hear him ask you a question?" Damien asked.

"I don't think or try," the Joker replied evenly. "I know and I do."

In a flash, Damien's fist flew at the Joker's face, hitting him hard in the left eye. A few of the other officers laughed and one or two cheered. When the Joker was able to focus his vision again after the disorienting jab, he saw the man who had struck him looking around at the other officers with a big smile on his face.

"You sure are racking up the list of crimes aren't you," Damien said in a loud voice while still looking at the other officers. "Trying to collect them all?"

The Joker didn't respond. This wasn't his first attempt to escape-from police custody, jail, asylum, or anything similar. This was nothing new.

"Repeat offence," the Joker said in a bland tone, while feeling his eyelid beginning to swell from the impact of the punch. He tilted his head up toward the ceiling.

"No, no," Damien said. "Not your attempted escape. I'm talking about attempted rape."

The Joker frowned a bit and looked down from the ceiling and straight ahead and then over to Damien.

"Yeah that would be a new one!" on of the officers chimed in loudly. "Even for this freak."

"Bastard's got a long list of crimes," another officer said pensively. "Guess this should be expected."

The officers began to talk among each other, quite loudly. The Joker noticed them looking at him with disgust. A different type of disgust than he was used to. A new type of revulsion.

"Not true," the Joker grunted and looked away from the them, his tone calm and authentic.

A few of the officers looked at Damien for explanation, as if they could tell he was telling the truth. As the Joker looked back towards them he felt another hit on his left eye. This strike was even faster and more dizzying that the first.

"What makes you think we are going to believe you?" Damien said. "Ready the transport, Farrow and Pence. You're going back to Arkham."


	10. Chapter 10

"Any chance of pregnancy?" the hospital nurse asked Adriana.

"No," Adriana replied, knowing they would still do a normal blood test and pregnancy test before doing the x-ray. She had been in the emergency room enough times to know the routine.

"I'll give you a couple blood tests, which we'll have to to wait for the lab results for and then we can proceed with the scans."

"Okay," Adriana said in a distant voice as her blood was taken.

After the nurse left the room, she stared at the TV in the top corner of the wall. The volume was too low for her to hear anything but the movie playing was in black and white. Adriana stared mindlessly at the men playing what appeared to be a very serious game of poker, when there was a light knock at the open door.

"Commissioner Gordon," Adriana said when she saw her boss enter the room.

In her years working for the police department, either Damien or Gordon would give her assignments. Initially only Gordon knew what she did. Gordon and Adriana happened to meet by accident when he was working a team, trying to locate a hacker. She simply told him where to find the man, after bumping into him in a cafe across the street from the hacker's apartment. At first he thought she was insane and didn't believe in what she said she could do. Eventually he convinced her to work for the police. After she got involved with Damien, she told him the truth as well. He became the one who negotiated with her and brought proposed cases to her attention. None of the other people on the police force knew exactly what she did or what her job was. They all guessed that she was a private investigator.

"Hello, Ms. Navarro," he replied and Adriana noticed he was holding her one and only bag of luggage that she brought with her to the institution.

"Thank you," Adriana said. "For bringing my stuff."

"No problem," he said. "Mind if sit?"

"Not at all," Adriana said. "Are you here to take my statement?"

"No," Gordon shook his head. "I've seen it." He then pulled out the sheet of paper and handed it to her.

"Yeah, I hit my side on the desk.." she said as she began reading and then paused. "He did not force himself on top of me. Fucking Damien."

"The officers on the scene reported what they saw. They also claim to have heard screaming. And they seem to be convinced this was an attempted rape. And officer Ricard isn't exactly correcting them."

"No," Adriana sighed. "That's not accurate. Can you change this?"

Gordon reached forward and took the paper.

"I could, but you need to tell me exactly what happened. The truth."

She looked at Gordon. Such a sincere and virtuous man, not only in character but in appearance. She took a deep breath, realizing the truth was nothing to be ashamed of.

"Who will see it?" Adriana said, wondering who would have access to the report once it was filled out.

"If you would like, I could have the incident report classified," Gordon said. "Lower ranking officers could not access it without clearance. I'll make sure it's above Ricard's clearance level."

"Okay," Adriana said. "I really appreciate that."

Gordon nodded and pulled a pen out from the front pocket of his jacket as well as a small pad of paper.

"Okay," she said again. "I went to Dr. Andrews' office because I lost my prescription. He wasn't there-"

Gordon asked for the time she went to his office and she replied. He then asked if she went into his office.

"No it was locked. When I turned around he was there."

"He, meaning the Joker," Gordon looked up briefly from writing.

"Yes," Adriana said. "He was running from the guards. I heard them and some police sirens outside."

"Go on," he said still writing.

"He sort of pulled me along to run with him," Adriana said.

"Forcibly?"

"Well," Adriana paused. "Yes. We ran for a while..We got the office of Dr. Barillo and went in."

"Mhm," Gordon kept writing. Adriana wanted to sum of the rest of the story as quickly as possible.

"He went to the window, I guess to try to escape but it was locked so he said we needed to hide in the closet there. We went in but there was a giant vermin in there-"

"Vermin?" Gordon looked up.

"A spider," she said and he nodded. "So I ran out and I was going very quickly..I had grabbed his arm too. I was just trying to get out of there, I guess I pulled him out along with me. I hit my side on the desk and fell down. I guess he did too..he didn't have on shoes just socks so he must have slipped."

Gordon wrote silently for several seconds before looking up.

"Did you scream?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess I did," she said. "Maybe after I saw the spider, and definitely after the edge of the desk jammed me."

"Okay," Gordon said and wrote a bit more. "That's everything?"

"Yeah, the guards came in right after that."

"Did you feel that your life was in danger at any point?"

"No. I think he was just trying to escape. Had to pull me along so I wouldn't be able to tell the guards which direction he went in-"

"I meant," Gordon stopped her. "With your..abilities."

"Oh," Adriana said. "No. He definitely just wanted to escape."

"Alright," Gordon said and put his pen away. "That was all I needed."

"Is Damien really going around telling them that he attacked me?"

"I believe so," Gordon said. "Don't worry about that. Just rest and heal up."

"I will," she said back. "He's so fucking embarrassing, I can't believe he would lie about this."

"Let's give Ricard the benefit of the doubt and guess that he was just mistaken. We miss you at the Police Department."

"I miss you guys too," Adriana said.

"After your big job, I'm sure you won't be back," Gordon said with a smile.

"You know about that," Adriana said.

"Of course," Gordon said. "I know who you are working for now, and I think you will work well together."

He was thinking of the Batman, Adriana could see it clearly. No one but Gordon knew that the Batman was the one who paid her and wanted to use her skills. Even Damien was not made privy to this information.

"So far, so good," she said.

"Great," Gordon responded. "Just be careful."

"I will," she responded.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're good to go, if you feel like you can walk," the ER doctor told Adriana after explaining to her that her scans were all clear. He handed her a sheet of paper telling her after-care steps for her bruise. She lifted the small ice pack off of her hip and stood slowly.

"I feel great," she said but couldn't help sounding a bit annoyed because she had been texting Damien with no response.

After signing her discharge papers, she walked out to the front of the hospital. It was a dark and quiet, so calm compared to the events that happened a few hours earlier. Adriana started to walk and opened the Uber app on her phone. Before she could request the ride, she noticed a car pulling up beside her in the corner of her eye. She turned and looked for a second at the black Lamborghini Murcielago. The driver's side window came down slowly.

"Bruce," Adriana exhaled. "You scared me, driving up so slowly. I almost grabbed my pepper spray."

"I wasn't entirely sure it was you," he replied and stepped out of the car while it was still running. "I also wasn't able to come in to see you, sorry about that."

"Oh, it's okay," Adriana said, immediately seeing his thoughts with little effort. A high profile person such as himself had to keep a low profile in some situations. Also, he was unsure if she had other visitors that she would have to explain him to.

"Are you alright?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Perfectly fine," she said with relief. "Thanks for asking, and for coming. I appreciate it."

"Of course," he said, with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing the most casual outfit she had seen him in so far. A black polo shirt with the top button undone and black slacks with black leather oxfords. "Where are you walking?"

"Oh," she answered, looking back down at her phone. "I was just about to get an Uber home."

"Nonsense," he said immediately. "Let me take you."

"That would be great," she responded without hesitation. "Thanks."

He was already walking around to the passenger side of the car and opening the door for her. She walked around and stepped into the car and was surprised how spacious the inside felt, considering how it looked externally. Bruce shut the door and made his way around the front of the car and to the driver's side. She fastened the seat belt and leaned back as much as she could to prevent the belt from digging into her sore hip.

"I live by Brentwood," she said once he was in the car. "I could give you the address-"

"I know where you live," he said with a polite smile and pulled off.

"Your car smells very new," she commented after they drove for a minute.

"It is," he said stopping a red light. "Totaled my last one, had to get a replacement. I have other cars, but this model is my favorite."

"It's very nice," she said and lifted the seat belt with her index finger to create a small space where her hip bruise was.

"You could take off the seat belt if it's bothering you," he said and started driving again after the light went green.

"Oh.." she said with uncertainty.

"I'm a very safe driver," he assured her. "I'm aware I just said I totaled my last one of these but it was intentional."

"Really?" she laughed and immediately saw the memory without trying very hard. She saw him speeding to intercept a driver who was attempting an assassination. "That was brave."

"You know what happened?" he said but the quickly continued. "Ah, right. You know everything."

"Well, I can find out a little with some effort, but I don't know everything," she said and unfastened the seat belt and then his thoughts came in even clearer after she concentrated on them for a brief moment. He wanted to ask her what happened but felt it was inappropriate at this moment. However he still felt it was necessary. He was debating with himself in his mind about if and how he should begin talking about it with her.

"So.." he started and sighed as they hit another red light.

"It's okay, I'll tell you what happened," she said and told him the same things she told Gordon.

"I see," Bruce said after a pause. "They've transported him back to Arkham."

"Yeah," Adriana nodded. "I'm assuming that's what my boyfriend is doing when I was trying to call him. Although, that shouldn't take hours.."

"Right, the cop," Bruce said. "The transport was completed a little over an hour ago."

Adriana sighed again.

"I'm sorry," Bruce said after a few moments of silence as he pulled onto the freeway.

"For what?" Adriana asked.

"Putting you in this predicament, asking you to interact with a monster, placing you in danger.."

"No, no," Adriana assuaged his guilt. "This could have happened to anyone. I mean, he got away from the guard on his own..if he would have come across anyone else it could have been worse."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if I was another patient..or anyone who was afraid of him. Someone who would have tried to run..it could have ended badly."

Bruce glanced away from the road for a second to look at her and then back ahead.

"So, you're not afraid of him? He could have killed you."

"I..I know," she answered. "I don't know. He just doesn't scare me."

"Maybe that's because you're in his head," Bruce rationalized. "You can negotiate much better that someone who wasn't, I imagine."

"Yeah.." Adriana said quietly. "That is true."

"So you just hurt your side," Bruce said and switched lanes.

"Yes," she said. "It'll be fine in a few days. I just have to ice it."

"Okay," Bruce spoke. "I have eyes and ears in the precincts. Seems to be that there are some rumors going around there."

"Lies," Adriana said in an annoyed voice. "Gordon is updating the reports."

"I've already seen the updated report." She could see easily peer into his thoughts again. He was relieved but still blaming himself.

"I'm totally fine," she said.

"I believe that," Bruce said taking the exit off the freeway. "Perhaps this wasn't a good idea though."

She sat silently waiting for him to continue. "You mean this..assignment?"

"Yes," he said stopping at a light that was turning yellow and then turned to face her. "If anything like the rumors that I was hearing had happened, I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself. I appreciate the work that you've done so far though."

He put his hands back on the wheel and pulled off. They drove silently the rest of the way until he parked in front of her house. She glanced out the window at her front door, but somehow she didn't want to leave the car yet.

"Do you want me to tell you..what I learned about him?" Adriana asked quietly. "I made notes..they're so sloppy I can barely read them though."

"You said there were no triggers for him, no areas of vulnerability, no memories.." Bruce said, reaching to turn on the light in the car and then looking at her. The light reflected off of his skin and rich dark hair, and revealed his very stern expression. "Has any of that changed?"

"No," Adriana answered. "But one thing that I learned, during that ordeal earlier.." she paused and looked away for a moment.

"His escape plan?"

"Not really..he doesn't think very much. I mean he does but not in the moment..he just reacts."

"Yes," Bruce said and leaned back. "I'm aware. He is quite spontaneous and unpredictable which is the most frustrating thing about him."

"But that's just it..." she went on. "He thinks so much beforehand that there's not much thought required in the moment when he's executing something. He's not as spontaneous and unpredictable as you think. He plans very meticulously. Almost everything he does is part of a grander design. He pays extremely close attention to details..things that wouldn't matter to the average person. Tiny details about people, things that he may be able to use against them. In the end, it looks completely spontaneous, but he watches people closely for a long time. He knows how they will react. He is great at predicting that, and depends on it. He even knows how the Batman..Sorry, I mean you, will react."

Bruce was leaning back a bit, taking in her words.

"What's more..he wanted to be sent back to Arkham. I could only see it for a second or two..I have no idea why. He wasn't really trying to escape. He wanted the guards to catch him and send him back there."

"I see," Bruce said. "I'm stunned."

"Yeah, I was stunned too, when I saw how much of a strategist he is-"

"No, I meant stunned by you," Bruce said. "Of course I'm stunned by the fact that he's an intricate detailed strategist but, your gift is incredible."

"Oh," Adriana said and smiled slightly. "Yeah, it's something. I probably could have gotten more about why he wants to be back at Arkham if I didn't have that treatment to reduce this..ability."

"Well, you didn't make it sound like it was pleasant to have it at full capacity," Bruce said. "Sounds like things are much better for you now."

"That's true," Adriana agreed. For a long moment they were silent until Bruce looked like wanted to say something.

"Are you in my thoughts?" he asked somewhat cautiously.

"No," she said. "Not right now. Should I be?"

"I'd rather you didn't," he said in the gentlest way possible.

"Oh," she said evenly. "Well luckily, now I have the ability to respect that. Once upon a time, I wouldn't have a choice but to hear whatever you're thinking."

"Yes," he said while turning off the lights and unlocking the doors. "And because of that you can still see me as a respectful man." He gave her a small smile, with the faintest hint of shyness.

"Good night," she said and opened the door, resisting the powerful urge to know what he had been thinking, though she had an idea. "Thanks for bringing me back."

"You're very welcome," he said and she shut the door.

She started to walk towards her door when he pulled off and she noticed Damien's car coming from the opposite end of the street. She rolled her eyes and continued walking and stuck her key in the door. Damien hit the horn on his car for a brief second to get her attention before she went in. He then parked and walked over to the door and went into the house with her.

"Who was that?" he asked straight away.

"What?" she said and sat to take off her shoes. "Ow," she said as her pants hit the bruise on her hip as she bent forward.

"Who was that in the Lambo?" he asked in a serious tone. She could see his thoughts easily.

"You think I'm cheating on you?" she said with a small laugh. "With someone that drives a sports car, hmm."

"You're certainly dodging the question," he said, crossing his arms.

"Ehh," she moaned as she took of her other shoe. "That was my Uber. Nicest one yet."

"That's the best you can come up with?"

"I'm not cheating on you, you idiot," she said as she wiggled free from the pants, feeling incredible relief and no hip pain. "But you cheat on me."

"You're really going to bring that up now," he said glancing down at her legs.

"You know that I know," she said. "So what is this? An open relationship? For you but not me?"

"You want an open relationship?" he said, and she could hear what sounded like jealousy in his voice. The was thinking about the dark and mysterious luxury car he had seen pulling away.

"I don't even think I want this relationship anymore," she answered and sat on her couch. "To be honest with you."

"Wait," he said and walked over to her and sat beside her, his vocal tone changing dramatically. "Let's talk about this-"

"Really?" she said. "Now you want to talk?"

"It's because of the other women," he said a bit louder. "I'm sorry about that! But can you blame me?"

"Yes," she said calmly.

"No!" he said, now shouting and standing. "I have needs! But you don't care about that."

"You don't care about my needs either," she said. "You never have."

"Don't give me that, " he said. "I've put up with you're hiatuses. Your medicated state and frequent stupor. Your lethargy. All I need is twenty minutes, at least two or three times a week. Is that so much to ask? You barely let me touch you."

"Twenty minutes," she said holding in a laugh. She couldn't recall a time when he had lasted more than five minutes.

"Yes," he said.

"But you're getting that from..what's her name? Karolina."

He was quiet and hard-faced, hearing her bringing up the name of the woman he was seeing recently. They he relaxed and sat again.

"I won't see her again, if we can fix this," he said, touching her knee. "I promise."

She took a deep breath and could see, at least in this brief moment, he was sincere.

"I'm way more attracted to you I am to than her, baby," he offered, massaging her leg.

"Please don't talk about her," Adriana said.

"I'll forget she exists," he said and moved closer and started to kiss her cheek, then neck.

"So, how are we going to fix this," she asked. His lips felt nice, she wanted to enjoy him, but couldn't. "Tell me."

"This is how," he said and kissed her lips. "You making me happy again. And me being faithful to you."

"That's it?" she sighed.

"Yes," he said and let his hands roam her body. "This makes me happy," he said looking down at her figure. "And satisfied."

"Mhmm," she murmured. "Happy and satisfied. I want that too."

He looked at her with a sudden deviance and gave her a rouge smile. Extremely happy that she had finally seemed to give him the okay. He began to kiss and undress her quickly and then removed his own clothing even quicker. _Thank God_, he was thinking. The bruising on her hip gave him pause for a second as he observed it and then he kept going with more kissing. Immediately he went to penetrate her.

"Wait," she said softly. "What's the rush."

"Heh," he said smiling wider. "I need it,baby. I just told you."

"Don't rush," she whispered in his ear. "Let's warm up to it at least-"

"Ah," he inhaled quickly. "I see."

She couldn't help but giggle a bit at how quickly he was down on her.

"Slow down," she said between breaths but he was moving rapidly. The sensation was nice, and she tried to relax but as soon as she felt her body begin to relax and loosen enough to fully enjoy what he was doing, he was back up again and entered her very quickly.

"I need it," he murmured in a desperate and pleading voice as he thrusted hastily, using a bit of force to make himself fit inside her.

She heard him murmuring words into her ear for a few minutes, and she felt completely disconnected from the act ensuing.

"I love you..I love.."he said, his speech almost slurring as he finished.

.

.

"Hello?" Adriana picked up her cell phone as she soaked in the tub.

"Yeah, you better pick up," she heard her sister Harri, short for Harriet, say immediately. "What's this I hear about you being in the hospital?"

"Oh Harri, that was just for a little bump," she replied. "I'm totally okay..I just got home about an hour ago."

"Okay," Harri said, sounding calmer. "What happened?"

Adriana gave her a brief explanation, trying to avoid scaring her even more. She even trailed off and told Harri about Sidi and how she had helped her reduce her abilities with herbs which Harri wasn't buying but then agreed that Adriana sounded less distracted and pained than usual. She then continued asking more questions about the injury.

"What the hell?" Harri cried. "You could have been killed-"

"No, no," Adriana assured her. "It was fine, I'm okay."

"You should move to Chicago," Harri insisted. "Gotham is a hell hole! I don't even know why you want to live there! It's dangerous and ghetto as hell-"

"Maybe I will move soon," Adriana said, thinking of the newfound wealth she had been given.

"Please do," Harri went on. "I'm coming to see you this week. I'll be there in about two days if I can get off work-"

"Oh Harri, you don't have to," Adriana said.

"I do! I need to come help you pack," Harri said. "Gotham is such a dark place. As soon as I get out of the Amtrak there, every time, I can feel it. You gotta leave."

"Okay," Adriana said. "Let me think about it and prepare."

"Yeah, okay," Harri said. "And don't use Damien as an excuse to stay. He's no good."

"Trust me I know," Adriana said. "No good at anything."

"Hahaha," Harri laughed. "Elaborate."

"He's just so impatient, and he cheats," Adriana sighed, reaching for the glass of ginger ale beside the tub and taking a sip. "The longer I'm with him the more impatient I feel."

"Impatient.." Harri said inquisitively. "So he's useless in bed?"

"I didn't say that."

"Didn't have to," Harri laughed. "I'm wasn't cursed like you but I am very intuitive, you know this. Especially when it comes to matters of a sexual nature. I have a sixth sense, and you know that."

"Yeah," Adriana laughed back. "You're right. Ugh. I don't enjoy it. Whenever we do anything, I feel like I'm just taking one for the team. And afterwards I feel more wound up than before. No relief."

"You know what you need?"

"What? A gadget?" Adriana went on laughing. "I have those-"

"No," she answered. "You need to step out a bit. I mean he does, so what's the big deal? And not a lot..just like once or twice. I don't understand why you don't just break up with him, but maybe getting some different action will help."

"So, some one night stands?" Adriana sighed. "That's not really me...Plus I don't see how that can be more satisfactory than what's already going on."

"Not necessarily," Harri said. "I mean you must know some guys, a nice one that maybe likes you a bit. That way you're at least a little close and comfortable with each other already."

"I don't know any guys," Adriana answered. "Except cops. I don't want another cop."

"Every woman knows guys," Harris said like she was rolling her eyes. "And you definitely don't need a cop. You need the opposite of a cop."

"The opposite?"

"Yes," Harri said. "Cops..we think of them as strong and fearless. Right? But they hide behind the weapons they're allowed to use. They can get away with anything. That doesn't make them strong or fearless. It gives them massive egos. You need..I don't know, you need someone who's not afraid to just.."

"Just what?"

"I dont know..More bold and indomitable,"Harri said. "Cops don't have the..spirited audacious vibe you sound like you need."

"I sound like I need," Adriana laughed but Harri cut her off with a serious tone.

"You sound like you need, yes," Harri said over the sound of clanking dishes. "You sound like you need to get the dust knocked off for real."

"You think I'm dusty," Adriana said with a sake whine.

"Don't worry," Harri said. "I'll help you find someone to polish it up."

"How's Antonio?" Adriana asked about Harri's boyfriend.

"Oh, he's doing great," Harri laughed. "Thanks to him, I've been dust free for years. Maybe I should see if he has any single friends."

Adriana laughed.

"He's good though, just took a new job at the accounting firm I was telling you about." Harri went on.

"That's great."

"Hey, I gotta go. I'm going to give you a serious makeover when I get there and we will get you someone better, for real."

"If you say so," Adriana sighed.

"Love youuu-"

"Love you too, bye."


	12. Chapter 12

"What's this one called?" Adriana pointed to the enormous golden colored pointed crystal.

"That's a citrine," the woman in the crystal shop answered and walked over. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes," Adriana said and looked through the one of the transparent ares in the warm yellow stone. "I'm looking for a gift for a friend."

"A birthday gift?" the woman asked.

"Just a thank you gift," Adriana answered. "I think she would like this..she has other crystals. I didn't see one like this though."

"Crystals make lovely gifts of gratitude."

"How much is this one?"

"It's $1200."

"Perfect," Adriana answered, still feeling like she needed to get more for Sidi, even though she only met her once. She had done so much for her. "It looks really heavy."

"It's 14 pounds," the lady said as she walked away. "I'll get a box for you."

"Thanks!"

.

.

"This..really is something," Sidi said as she looked into the box and began to lift the crystal. "Ahh, a citrine."

She sat the massive crystal down with ease.

"You're very strong," Adriana said. "I was dying carrying that box."

"That's because you're too skinny," Sidi replied. "Citrine is good for this time of year, transitioning into winter."

"I didn't know that."

"Beautiful clarity..must have been expensive," Sidi said.

"I got a good price for it," Adriana added. "I wanted to get it to thank you, for what you did. I feel so much better."

"You're welcome," Sidi added admiring the stone. "But you know, it may not last forever."

"What do you mean?" Adriana asked with a bit of anxiety.

"The ritual was not done properly," Sidi said, still looking at the crystal. "The elixir I gave you should not be consumed at one time and not in the quantity you took. There were also other steps which we did not have the opportunity to complete. Have you noticed any changes so far from when you left here last?"

"Well," Adriana sat on the couch and tried to think. "When I first left here it was really hard for me to pick up anything without trying very hard..it's much easier now. But I can control it..I mean I can choose when to hear and see thoughts. I have to actually try to see them."

"So it's becoming easier," Sidi said and sat beside her.

"Yeah, I would say so.." Adriana answered. "I've been sleeping amazingly well, also."

"Your gift revert to it's original strength at some point, and eventually grow most likely," Sidi said. "And in a different way. These things are unpredictable. Your gift could come back even stronger."

"Wait, what?" Adriana said. "No, no..No that cannot happen. Stronger... that's impossible!"

"Which is why you should have waited for my instructions instead of swallowing the elixir all at once," Sidi said in a reprimanding tone.

"I'm sorry.. I was desperate.." Adriana said looking down.

"I know," Sidi said. "We can fix it, but it will take a while."

"Fix it how? Another potion? I will listen to your instructions I promise..I will pay whatever you want..I just can't have it come back worse.." Adriana said struggling to see how hearing thoughts all day and night could get any worse.

"We can't do it now," Sidi said. "We must wait for some time before you can ingest it again. Frankly, I'm surprised you didn't get sick or worse. A few of the herbs are poisonous when taken the way you ingested them."

"Seriously?" Adriana asked. "How long do you think it will be before things get worse.."

"If they do progress and you have more intense awareness of thoughts and memories.." Sidi said, touching her gold necklace lightly while thinking. "I would say it will be about one year."

"Oh," Adriana sighed. "That's enough time for me to wait for..whatever poisons are in there to clear my system I guess. What do those poisons do?"

"Some of them are cleansing..they can reduce the potency of any medications you take," Sidi said. "Other are just generally neuro-toxic. Which is why it is done slowly in combination with other things..unlike what you did. Your breathing could have stopped, your blood pressure could have dropped..which I'm assuming it did because you fainted. Part of the reason why I wanted to you to follow along with that letter you had was because you would be going into a hospital. You seem fine though for now..we will wait and try again in the future."

"How long until we can try it again?" Adriana asked earnestly.

"I would say.." Sidi looked up. "In about three years."

"Three YEARS!"

"Yes," Sidi shrugged. "I am trying to be responsible here."

"But you said in one year things could be worse than they were before."

"Yes," Sidi sighed. "Some of the things in those herbs will take years to clear from your body. I would only try earlier than three years if I thought your life was in danger from it.."

"From my abilities?" Adriana frowned. "How is that possible? I mean..other than contemplating suicide.."

"Things can happen," Sidi said seriously. "I have seen it. When I was child my mother helped a woman..similar to you. She could not only see and hear but feel..she would get welts on her body. From beatings that she never took. Another woman waking with fevers after having visions of being burned alive."

"I dont understand.." Adriana struggled. "She heard someone's thoughts about being beaten and-"

"This woman would not hear living people's thought's and memories," Sidi said sounding as if she wanted to end the discussion. "She lived in an area where there was slavery. She would wake from dreams of being whipped with bleeding lashes on her body. My mother had to help her when she was beaten so much that she could not move. Visions and memories of the dead."

"This isn't real," Adriana said. "Not possible-"

"I assure you it is," Sidi said. "I'm sorry but I must be honest with you. I doubt you will have anything like this happening to you. Gotham is a horrible city but if you stay away from people with a horrible past..you will likely be okay. Three years."

"This is horrifying."

"Don't be afraid," Sidi said. "If something like that happened we wouldn't let it go that far. If it ever did I would help you."

"Alright," Adriana said and relaxed a bit.

"You need to eat," Sidi said. "I'm making gumbo."


	13. Chapter 13

"There has to be an account," Bruce said to Lucius. "And we have to find it."

"Or perhaps he has someone on the outside who pays them in cash. Or perhaps it's an offshore account which could be based in any country on the planet," Lucius said with a sigh. "Maybe he hides cash around the city and tells them where to collect it. We have no way of knowing how he paid the guards."

"Adriana would know," Bruce said. "Maybe."

"Mr. Wayne," Lucius started in a serious tone. "Didn't you say you didn't want to involve her in this anymore? Have you changed your mind?"

"I have to figure out where his money is coming from," Bruce said. "If the Joker had the funds to pay these guards..he will escape again. And I can't have that. Arkham doesn't exactly have a great security track record. He needs to be moved to a maximum security prison."

"They're not going to send him to prison until everything is presented in court-"

Lucius stopped speaking when Bruce lifted the glass he was drinking from and flung it at the wall in the empty board room, shattering it.

"Right," Bruce went on, surprisingly calmly considering his outburst. "Court. We can waste time sending him to court again and again while the district attorney presents things that every single person in Gotham has seen at this point. We know he is guilty-"

"Yes, everyone knows he is guilty," Lucius said. "However, he is innocent until proven so in the eyes of the law. Due process-"

"Due process," Bruce interrupted and began laughing. "Due process..."

"Forgive me, Mr. Wayne," Lucius said, once Bruce stopped his tired laugh. "I know this isn't my place to say but.."

"What?" Bruce looked up.

"Perhaps you need to take some time," Lucius looked Bruce in his eyes. "To grieve. Rachel."

Bruce glanced away for a second and them met Lucius' eyes again.

"I have grieved," Bruce said struggling against the urge to clench his teeth. "I am grieving."

"You are angry and vengeful," Lucius observed. "You haven't grieved. You've gone straight to revenge."

"There's been no revenge!" Bruce said, slamming his fist on the table. "Even if they send him to maximum security for life, it still won't be enough."

"And what would be enough for you, Mr. Wayne?" Lucius asked courteously.

"He needs to die," Bruce said plainly.

Lucius simply shook his head.

"In fact," Bruce continued, not seeming to notice Lucius' reaction. "Maybe his escape could be a good thing."

"Is that so?" Lucius said as Bruce stood and fixed his tie. "The Joker escapes. The Batman kills the Joker."

"Before the Joker kills again."

.

.

.

"You should have been there. He swung on him so hard that eye was swollen shut!"

Adriana heard laughter coming the group of officers around Damien's desk at the downtown Gotham police precinct.

"Navarro!" and officer named Mark Hughes said and turned to Adriana. "Haven't seen you in a while! Here for an assignment?"

"No, actually," Adriana said and made eye contact with Damien. "Just here to bring Officer Ricard something to eat."

Once the officers dispersed Adriana walked over to him and he gave her a hug.

"Stromboli?" Damien asked hopefully.

"Of course," Adriana replied and handed him the paper bag.

"You are the best, you know that?" he said back and kissed her on the lips.

"So what were you all talking about?" Adriana asked as he sat at his desk and opened the bag. "Who got beat up?"

"Ah, that," he said and shrugged, knowing that she was asking a question she already knew the answer to. "I had to handle the Joker."

"Right," Adriana said and immediately entered his thoughts and memories for more detail, "So not only did you lie on the police report you wrote, you also lied in front of your peers and decided to pummel the Joker for no real reason? Do you how embarrassed I am right now? Is that why everyone ran off so quickly just now?"

"Lower your voice," he said. "I thought you knew."

"No, I didn't know."

"Right," he said back. "The voodoo priestess you saw."

"She's not a voodoo priestess."

"Adriana," he sighed. "What's done is done."

"Did you tell them all you lied? About me being attacked?" she said and looked around the office.

"I'm still not used to you asking so many questions," Damien laughed. "Usually you know everything-"

"Just answer my questions please."

"Look," Damien said. "I'm really busy here, I have a ton of paperwork to do-"

"I'm moving," Adriana said, thinking of the phone call she had with her sister suggesting she move to Chicago.

"What?"

"Yeah, to Chicago."

"What is this," Damien said in annoyed voice. "You sound like you're trying to break up with me. I thought things were good again. We are working things out. I made a mistake, come on. Can you even afford to move now you haven't worked in months-"

"Yeah, I guess that's what's happening," she interrupted. "I'm breaking up with you, and my finances are my business."

Damien was silent and squinted at her. Had she been paid the millions she was promised and didn't tell him? Now she was threatening to leave him.

"Look," he stood and walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I promise I won't ever lie to you again. See my thoughts, see I am telling you the truth."

"So what if you don't lie TO me? You lied about me, and someone else-"

"I will be honest," he said. "I have seen the things that monster has done and the beating he took from me was nothing compared to what he deserves."

"I don't really care-"

"You should! He could have killed you!" Damien said then lowered his voice to a whisper, realizing he was drawing attention. "I love you. That's why I did it."

"Whatever," she said.

"You want to know something?" he said in a voice so quiet that she was sure no one else in the precinct around them would hear them. "You told me, you have a choice now. A choice not to hear thoughts."

"Yeah?" Adriana frowned. "And?"

"Maybe that's a good thing," he said. "Maybe you should stay out of my head and our relationship would go a lot better. Maybe we should try that. You are not a man, you can never understand me or anyone else you have been involved with and maybe that's why it never works out for you-"

"How dare you?" she almost laughed.

"You want me to be honest don't you?" he asked and she looked down. "Don't move. Don't leave us. Maybe we just need to try things this way. If you stayed out of my head you would be like a normal woman. Seeing me as a brave, valiant and loving man who defended you. "

"So you want me to stay with you and stay out of your thoughts."

"Yes. Something new right?" he asked. "You've never had a relationship this way."

"Please stop mentioning my past relationships, you're making me regret telling you about them."

"Fine. I'll never bring it up again. Just give me a chance. A real, normal, regular chance without you in my head all the time. The human species would have been extinct a long time ago if all women were like you and knew the thoughts of men. Consider it, please?"

Adriana thought for a moment and pulled back from him. "Fine."


	14. Chapter 14

"So, I will be in Gotham tomorrow at 11:40 am," Harri said. "So pick me up at Amtrak then, okay?"

"I haven't driven my car in forever. I probably forgot how to drive," Adriana said while polishing her toenails. "Want Damien to come get you?"

"No," Harri said plainly.

"Okay, I will drive over there," Adriana said. "How long is the train ride?"

"Four and a half hours," Harri answered.

"Ok that's not too bad," Adriana said.

"You don't sound to happy," Harri observed.

"I'm happy to pick you up and see you."

"That's not what I meant," Harri sighed. "What did he do now?"

"Who?"

"You know who."

"Damien...well," Adriana leaned back on her couch and screwed the lid back onto the red polish. "I don't know, it kind of involved some confidential work I was doing.."

"Who am I going to tell? Spill it."

"They had me go back to the institution to observe a patient there, a criminal," Adriana started. "Before I left the criminal got away from the guards and we sort of ran into each other. He made me hide from the guards with him and after they found us. And Damien.."

"Did what?"

"Well, he beat the guy up for no reason-"

"Oh, come on, Adri," Harri sighed. "You sound like he did something really terrible. That's like the best thing he's ever done, avenging you!"

"No, it gets worse," Adriana said carefully.

"Mhm."

"He lied and told his peers that the guy tried to attack me and violate me," Adriana said. "And Damien wasn't even there when they found us. He lied on the police report he wrote."

"Oh," Harri said. "Why would they believe that? Who found you?"

"Some other officers," Adriana said. "And I guess they found us on the floor because I fell."

"So is the criminal getting accused of this?"

"No," Adriana said. "Gordon fixed the report. I guess he knew right away that Damien might have been lying."

"How would Gordon assume that? Does he know this criminal personally?" Harri laughed. "How could anyone be sure he wasn't a rapist?"

"It was a high profile criminal," Adriana said and fanned her feet with a magazine. "Many crimes, no history of anything like that though. Maybe he can just see through Damien's lies. I'm surprised he didn't get fired."

"Who's the criminal?"

"I can't say," Adriana said. "I signed some papers-"

"You already told me everything else," Harri laughed again. "Who am I going to tell seriously? Remember when you told me about that mob case-"

"Fine," Adriana sighed. "It was the Joker."

Adriana waited for Harri to respond but it seemed like the line went dead.

"Hello?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Harri said finally. "The Joker? You could have been killed!"

"Yeah, you sound like Damien now-"

"No, I sound like a logical sane person," Harri said. "You sound very calm about this. Ugh..I can almost see why Damien did what he did."

"Seriously?" Adriana was surprised. "Lying on him though?"

"Okay he took it a little far but I'm sure that's something he's done before, on record or not," Harri huffed. "The worst criminal of all time. There's no crime he hasn't committed, of that I'm sure."

"Well, I've been in his head," Adriana said standing up and walking over to the mirror in her living room. "And I assure you he's done nothing of the sort. Not even close. But yeah, he's definitely killed people without even thinking of it. Also, did I mention Damien didn't even come to the hospital with me. Didn't bring me back home either."

"Mhm."

"Seriously, I keep trying to break up with him..He told me to stay out of his head and our relationship will work better."

Harri burst into laughter. "That's actually smart. I'm actually almost, kinda, sorta, not really starting to like Damien now that you tell me this. I mean, I'm sure if I knew everything Antonio thought at all times we would have broken up by now. And vice versa. If he knew what I thought all the time.."

"Yeah.." Adriana said. "So we're trying that out. I am officially out of his head."

"Sounds like he really wants to make your lame relationship work. I wonder why."

"Me too," Adriana sighed. "Am I really lame?"

"No, I said your relationship was fucking lame, not you," Harri chuckled. "You can do so much better than Damien and he knows it."

"Yeah he got so jealous when-" Adriana started then froze mid-sentence.

"What what?"

"Ugh, never mind."

"Tell me or I'll reach through the phone and pinch you."

"I had a friend bring me back home that just happened to be driving by the hospital. Damien saw the car dropping me off and-"

"Friend? Male?" Harri sounded excited.

"Male, yeah," Adriana said. "Actually friend was the wrong word. Boss? He hired me for a..project."

"Ok, and what kind of car?"

"It was a Lambo..I think."

"You think? Was it or wasn't it."

"It was."

"Dammmmmn," Harri sounded like she was beaming. "So what's his name? Is he hot? How old is he?"

"I can't give you his name. I know I tell you everything but I really can't this time," Adriana said seriously. "He's mid 30's. I rather not even talk about him..seriously. It's a pretty serious project-"

"Fine," Harri said. "Don't tell me his name then. But is he hot?"

"He's..." Adriana's voice trailed off.

"On a one to ten how hot is he?" Harri asked. "I mean he's obviously rich so that adds some points. Or he could be ugly. I mean ugly, plus money, equals handsome-"

"He looks great."

"One to ten? If he was homeless how hot would he be?" Harri was laughing. "No Lambo."

"Ok..If he was homeless and lived in the subway.." Adriana started to laugh too. "He would be a 15."

"Noooo," Harri laughed even harder. "That hot? And rich?"

"Yes, and he has plenty of...lady friends too."

"Of course he does," Harri laughed. "Deberías salir con él también." _You should go out with him too._

_"_Ay, no," Adriana said, continuing their conversation in Spanish. "No encajo en su mundo." _I don't fit in to his world._

_._

_._

"What's this?" Damien entered Adriana's home and was holding a gold embellished envelope. "It was on your step."

"I don't know," Adriana said and began pouring some wine into a glass. "Open it."

"Invitations," he said.

"To what?" she said and sipped the red wine.

"A fundraiser," he said looking at the two invitation cards. "CWDF Fundraising Gala.."

"Oh right," Adriana sighed. "When is that?"

"In two days," Damien answered. "Definitely an event for the wealthy. How did you get invited?"

"Just..got lucky I guess," she answered back.

"I'm pretty sure I heard the tickets for this are over $500," he said.

"How would you hear about that?" Adriana laughed.

"Because Commissioner Gordon is going, he mentioned it."

"Well, mine were free," Adriana said. "Lucky gift from a friend."

"Right," Damien said, not inquiring further. "Are we going?"

"Sure.." Adriana said. "Whatever."

"So..you're not in my head at all now then?"

"Ugh," Adriana huffed. "I told you I wouldn't. I'm not a liar like you-"

"Okay, damn," he said. "I was just checking. Truth is, I have a surprise for you and I don't want it spoiled."

"Oh?" Adriana said and realized that her voice sounded completely uninterested. "Sorry, didn't mean for it to come out like that. I'm just a bit tired."

"Sure," he said.

"By the way, Harri is coming tomorrow," Adriana told him. "She'll be staying here so..you know."

"Yeah she hates me," Damien said. "I guess you want me to make myself..sparse."

"She doesn't hate you she just.."

"Hates me," Damien shrugged. "Fine. I'll stay out of her hair. How long will she be here?"

"I don't know, maybe a week?"

"Okay," Damien went on. "So I will come pick you up for this fundraising thing. Then I wont see you again til later next week when she leaves, most likely."

"Mhm," Adriana said and took another sip of wine. "We will probably stay busy..doing her favorite thing. Shopping"

"Soo..Maybe we should," he walked over and sat her glass down and began to kiss her. "Since I won't be seeing you for a while."


	15. Chapter 15

"Is that my sister?" Harri said with a big smile as she came up the escalator.

"Yes, and I'm here on time," Adriana said and hugged her sister who was three inches taller the herself. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Me too," Harri said and looked at Adriana. "Oh my gosh, you look great!"

"You too," Adriana said and smiled.

"No, seriously," Harri went on. "You look different..so rested and healthy."

"Thankfully I've been able to sleep a lot more," Adriana beamed. "And my appetite is so much better."

"Wow," Harri said as Adriana took her rolling suitcase and began to walk with it. "I've never seen you like this. Amazing. I have to meet the woman who helped you."

"Sure, maybe we can stop by tonight."

"Oh, Gotham," Harri said as the emerged from the train station to the windy grey day outside. "Gloomy as always."

.

.

.

"This is my sister Harri," Adriana introduced Harri to Sidi that evening.

"Lovely," Sidi said. "You are both very lovely girls."

"Who's here?" Adriana heard Sidi's daughter Aymara call from upstairs.

"Adriana!" Sidi called back and sat them down in her living room. She had moved the enormous crystal Adriana had given her to it's own table by her bookshelves.

"Who?" Aymara called again.

"Adriana," Sidi walked over to the stairs and called up.

"Who's that?"

"Adriana," Sidi said. "Mulatta girl."

"Oh," Aymara called down.

"Did she just call you.." Harri whispered to Adriana.

"Yeah," Adriana whispered back.

"Where are you from?" Harri asked Sidi as she walked back over to them. The deep blue dress she was wearing flowed close to the floor like waves.

"Louisiana," Sidi asked. "You're offended?"

"By.." Harri said as Sidi waited.

"You prefer me not refer to you two as Mulattas," Sidi smiled.

"You're very perceptive," Harri replied.

"That's my job," Sidi said with a smile. "Are you Adriana's older or younger sister? You look the same age."

"Younger," Harri said. "One year younger."

"You two barely look alike," Sidi said with a laugh. "You look Egyptian. Adriana looks..."

"Ambiguous," Harri chuckled.

"Yes," Sidi said. "You remind me of a Greek woman who came to see me years ago, Adriana."

"Came to see you?" Harri asked. "For like..a reading?"

"Yes," Sidi nodded. "That woman had a lot of problems. Nothing like yours though."

"Can you tell us if Adriana is going to break up with her boyfriend?"

"Harri!" Adriana hit Harri on the arm with the back of her hand.

"It is hard for me to see anything about her. Her gift blocks mine," Sidi shrugged. "Even now that it is diminished."

"Well, that's unfortunate," Harri said.

"I can tell that you are gifted too," Sidi said. "Very intuitive. Maybe you can tell her."

"Tell her whether or not she will break up with Damien?" Harri laughed. "I'm no psychic."

"But you are her sister. And I can see you want her to be happy," Sidi offered. "As I can tell you are. You are very blissful."

"I certainly am," Harri said with a smile. "I want you to be happy too, sis. And to be honest, I think you were happier single than with Damien."

"Really?" Adriana asked. "Even now? I'm doing better than ever...I'm sleeping finally."

"I know but," Harri said. "I can tell he is making you miserable. You would be bouncing off the freaking walls if you would have been relieved from this gift when you were single. Now you seem..a bit happier but not quite..I don't know. You still have sadness in your eyes. Like something is missing."

"Wow, Harri," Adriana shrugged. "I mean, you're right, he's not making me happy right now but..Maybe in time..things can change."

"If you say so," Harri shrugged. "I told her she needs to have a sample of someone else to get over him."

"Saucy one," Sidi said and raised her eyebrows at Harri and looked at Adriana for a response.

"I've never cheated on anyone," Adriana sighed. "I will have to break up with him before..I do anything."

"I have a feeling you'll surprise yourself," Harri said with a smile. "She was telling me about some hot guy she is working for."

"Ahh," Sidi nodded as Aymara came down to join them.

"Heyy," Aymara hugged Adriana and sat in a free chair beside her mother.

"This is my sis, Harri," Adriana introduced them.

"Wow, really your sister?" Aymara said. "You look so different!"

"Yes, same parents," Harri laughed.

"You hair is so pretty," Aymara commented on Harri's dark silky hair which she straightened regularly.

"Thanks," Harri smiled.

"What's that I hear about some hot guy?" Aymara asked with a laugh.

"Someone Adriana likes," Harri chuckled.

"What?" Adriana interjected. "I never said I liked him."

"She said he was an 11 out of 10," Harri said to Ayamara and Sidi. "If he was homeless and toothless."

"No one said toothless," Adriana laughed hard. "Toothless, he's an 8."

"See!" Harri said.

"You do like him," Aymara said with a smile.

"Call him," Sidi surprised Adriana and handed her the landline phone beside her.

"What?" Adriana said. "No, no, he's busy."

"Not too busy for a pretty girl like you," Sidi said and turned to Aymara and Harri. "You girls will help me cook."

"Yes, let's give Adri some privacy," Harri said in a sly voice as they left the room.

"Ugh," Adriana shook her head watching them leave, and wondered if she should just pretend she called someone. But then she found herself pulling out her phone and looking up the Wayne Enterprises phone number in the web browser. She felt incredibly silly typing it into Sidi's phone but guessed that since it was after 6 p.m., everyone would likely be gone or leaving for the day.

"Wayne Enterprises, how many I direct your call?" Adriana immediately recognized the voice of Rebecca. The woman who was quite rude when Adriana visited Wayne Tower.

"Hi," Adriana started. "Calling for Mr. Wayne-"

"I'm sorry but Mr. Wayne is unavailable after 4:30. You will have to call again during business hours and you can be transferred to one of his assistants," Rebecca said.

"Right," Adriana said with a bit of relief. "Well, thanks anyway-"

"Oh..May I ask who's calling?" Rebecca said as if she just realized something.

"Adriana Navarro," Adriana said. "Don't worry about it though, I don't need to leave a message. I will try again tomorrow-"

"Oh, Ms. Navarro. I'm so sorry I didn't realize," Rebecca apologized, her voice changing dramatically. "I'll put you right through-"

"Oka-" Adriana started but already heard the phone switched and was waiting to be answered.

"Bruce Wayne's office," Adriana heard a sweet voice say.

"Hi," Adriana said. "I was just calling to speak to Mr. Wayne. My name is Adriana Navarro."

"One second.." the woman said, as it sounded like she was checking something. "Ah, yes. I see your name here on the list. I will let him know you're calling and I will put you through."

"Thanks," Adriana said as the phone transferred again. She waited for what seemed like an eternity until she heard Bruce's voice.

"Bruce Wayne speaking," he said, his voice calm and resonant.

"Hi, it's Adriana," Adriana started to talk and was feeling even sillier since she had called for absolutely no reason. She already imagined this phone call was going to go very awkwardly and immediately felt uncomfortable and considered making something up. What reason would she have to call him?

"Hello, Adriana," Bruce said. "I was wondering if it was actually you. You're calling from a number I don't have down for you."

"Oh, yeah, I'm at a friend's house," Adriana said.

"And on a landline," Bruce sounded like he was smiling. "Old school."

"You know it's a landline?" Adriana wanted to laugh.

"Of course," Bruce said. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh," Adriana answered immediately. "Totally. Everything's great."

"That's good to hear," he said, still sounding like he was carrying a smile. "Did you receive your tickets to the Gala?"

"Yes, just got them," Adriana said. "Thank you."

"No problem," Bruce said. "Looking forward to seeing you there. I was actually discussing something with Lucius earlier.."

"Oh?" Adriana said as his voice trailed off a bit. Even though he was getting quiet for a moment she realized their call felt very comfortable and familiar. There wasn't a hint of discomfort or awkwardness in it at all, even in the brief silence.

"Actually, that may be a discussion for another time," he decided.

In that moment Adriana could tell he wanted to ask her for something. Likely more work, more use of her gift. In the moment, she didn't mind at all even though she thought she was done using her gift as work for others.

"If you're sure," she said politely.

"For the moment," Bruce said.

"Okay," Adriana said. "Well if you do need anything that I can help you with, you can just ask."

"Good to know," Bruce said, his voice relaxing a bit more. "So you're at a friend's house?"

"Yes," Adriana answered, sensing the phone call becoming a bit more personal. "The one I was telling you about, if you remember..that helped me."

"Ahh, that friend," Bruce answered. "Of course I remember. How could I forget the friend that improved your quality of life? Sounds like a wonderful woman."

Adriana let a few seconds go where she was smiling and thinking how sweet he was, when she realized she was somewhat in a daze and not talking.

"Yeah, her," she said finally.

"Maybe you should invite her to the Gala," he suggested. "I would love to meet her."

"Oh that," Adriana said, unable to hide a sigh. "My boyfriend sort of, already invited himself."

"I see," Bruce answered not mentioning the sound of annoyance in her voice. "Well I could send another ticket for her."

"No,no," Adriana said quickly. "He's already kind of suspicious.."

"Of what?"

"Well, the fundraiser..he suggested it's only for wealthy people and.."

"Well you are wealthy now, correct?"

"Yeah..."

"He's the officer we used to present the offer to you, if i'm remembering?"

"Right," Adriana answered. Damien was the one who came to her in the institution to let her know about the job. And the pay.

"Yet..you haven't told him you have been paid?" Bruce deduced.

"No," Adriana sighed. "I haven't."

"Okay," Bruce said, his tone entirely without judgement. "No more suspicious tickets then."

"Thanks for understanding," Adriana sighed.

"No problem," he said back. "I appreciate your discretion, actually."

Adriana knew what he meant. She had not told Damien about the money and she also had not told him that the Batman was involved.

"It's nothing really," Adriana said.

"Discretion and honesty is very difficult to come by," Bruce told her.

"Yup-" Adriana said and heard Aymara and Harri talking loudly in the kitchen, occasionally laughing.

"Well it sounds like you're a bit busy," Bruce observed.

"Yeah, I should probably go," Adriana said, though she didn't want the phone call to end.

"It was wonderful surprise hearing from you," Bruce said. "Enjoy your evening."

"You too," she said and hung up the phone.


	16. Chapter 16

"This one is amazing," Harri said to Adriana.

The were in a shop called Ama Boutique that Harri found online and they were there to find a dress for the Gala. The Boutique was small and elegant and the gowns were beautiful and high end. Adriana decided to tell Harri that she had come into some money, though she did not tell her the exact amount and Harri insisted that they shop all day long.

"It's nice," Adriana said. "What about this one?"

"That's plain," Harri said. "We've been to four stores and you haven't even tried on anything. Is this out of your price range?"

"Well," Adriana looked at the tag on the dress she was holding. $900. "No, the prices are fine." In all honesty she was not in the mood to shop or dress up very much.

"Well you can't wear your typical urban street wear to the gala."

"Urban street wear?" Adriana laughed.

"Yeah," Harri said. "I'm not making fun, your style is cute. But jeans and hoop earrings..they won't let you in."

"Fine," Adriana said. "I'll try something on, just not that one you're holding. Blue is not my color."

"Okay.." Harri went back to the rack of dresses.

"Do you ladies need some assistance?" the salesgirl walked over to them.

"I'm looking for something amazing for her to wear," Harri pointed to Adriana.

"Size..4?" the girl guessed.

"Yup," Adriana said.

"What's the occasion?" the girl who then introduced herself as Lisa asked.

"She's going to a fancy gala tomorrow night," Harri answered for her. "I want her to look beautiful, classy, but a little..risque."

"Are you her stylist?" Lisa asked with a smile.

"Yes," Harri lied with an even bigger smile.

"Do you have a price range?" she asked and looked at Harri.

"Do you?" Harri looked at Adriana.

"No, I guess not," Adriana answered.

"Show me the best dressed you have," Harri beamed.

"Right this way," Lisa said and they followed her to another area in the store. They walked through a doorway into a space with seating and Lisa offered them champagne.

"Thank you," Harri said and Adriana declined the drink.

"I'll go pull a few pieces," Lisa said and left.

"Maybe you can drink now," Harri said once she was gone. "Now that you're not so..troubled."

"Maybe, but not right now," Adriana didn't want to relapse back into her drinking problem. An issue that had plagued her since her teens. She remembered skipping school with an older boy who would get her as much beer or wine as she wanted. She spent most of her youth intoxicated and her parents knew about it but couldn't do anything to stop her. She also struggled briefly in her mid 20's with cocaine use. Despite her lack of sleep throughout her life, there were periods of time where she actually wanted to stay awake. When the nightmares would become too strong,

"These three I think would be great," Lisa said as she came in with the dresses in her arms.

"Oh, this one is beautiful," Harri pulled the red dress on top. "You have to try all of these."

"Sure," Adriana agreed and took the red dress and went into the changing stall which was enormous. There were two couches and four floor length mirrors as well as a small TV.

Adriana pulled on the sequined gown and immediately felt that it was gaudy. The price tag read $7,245. The sleeves were slightly puffed and the sequins reflected enough light be be almost blinding. She reached behind her and pulled the zipper up as far as she could before walking out.

"Yessssss, Jessica Rabbit," Harri exclaimed as soon as Adriana walked out. "Look at your figure!"

"It's a bit much," Adriana said.

"The waist would need to be pulled in a bit," Lisa said. "When is your event again?"

"Tomorrow night," Harri reminded her.

"We could have it tailored by then, " Lisa said to Harri and then turned to Adriana. "Or whichever dress you decide on."

"I'd like to try something else," Adriana said.

"Here," Harri walked over and handed her a silver dress.

"I freaking love the one you have on now," Harri said. "How much is it?"

"Like $7,200," Adriana said.

"And you got it?" Harri raised her eyebrows?

"Yep," Adriana told her.

"Damn," Harri said with a smile. "Okay, next dress."

"Okay," Lisa said and walked over to them with a gold dress. "You did say risque."

"This is awesome," Harri pushed the gown to Adriana. "Put it on."

Before taking off the red dress Adriana looked and the back in the mirror. The zipper was totally invisible.

"Magic of luxury shopping," Adriana said as she wriggled out of the red dress and realized this gold number would require assistance.

"Could you help me please?" Adriana called from behind the door.

"Of course," Lisa said and entered the changing room.

"It's just the fabric," Adriana said, the word tulle escaping her. "Feels very delicate."

"Don't worry," Lisa said and helped her into the dress. "Oh this one is perfect. Doesn't look like it needs any tailoring at all."

The gown was floor length with shoulder straps. The bust was solid deep gold satin and felt very well structured. It had what looked like a wide belt around the waist and the bottom was very dramatic layers of brighter gold tulle.

"This is so nice," Adriana said and walked out of the changing room.

"Now that is spectacular," Harri said, holding a black gown. "Dolce?"

"Great eye," Lisa replied.

"How much is that one?" Harri asked.

"$7.800," Lisa answered.

"It's gorgeous, I will take it," Adriana answered.

"You have to try on this one too," Harri said.

"I want this one though," Adriana laughed.

"Well this one can be an extra dress for another special occasion.

"Okay," Adriana said and took it to try on.

It had much less material and weight to it that the other dresses but also looked much easier to get into. After being assisted out of the gold gown Adriana pulled it on. The straps were extremely thin and black. They connected to an extremely shiny black corset at the top which came down to the mid waist before it appeared to melt into the simpler black fabric at the bottom that flowed down to the floor. Adriana turned to all angles and could see through the bottom with enough effort.

"Ohhhhhhh this one is the best!" Harri exclaimed when Adriana left the stall. "Yessss, not for the gala though but you have to get it."

"I don't know Harri," Adriana replied. "What is this corset top thing made of? PVC? Some kind of hard latex? I feel like a dominatrix."

"Yesssss," Harri applauded. "You need this in your life. She will need these two dressed tailored as soon as possible."

"Of course," the salesgirl said and Harri waited while she took Adriana's measurements before they went to pay for everything.

"I don't know what I was thinking, letting you talk me into spending an extra five grand on that dominatrix gown," Adriana laughed as they walked to the parking garage.

"I have a feeling you'll need it," Harri laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

"I forgot how uncomfortable these strip fake lashes are," Adriana said after Harri placed them onto one of her eyelids without glue to see how it looked.

"Do you want individual ones instead?" Harri asked. "I got both."

"Yeah," Adriana said. "These are so heavy."

"No problem," Harri replied.

"Is this going to take much longer?" Damien walked into the bedroom where Harri was doing Adriana's hair and makeup.

"We don't have to be there until an hour from now," Adriana said to him. "We're almost done."

"You look nice," Damien said.

"Thanks," Adriana said and looked up from the checkers game on her phone.

"You haven't seen the dress yet," Harri said with a smile.

"Hopefully I get to see it soon, as we head out the door," Damien said and left the room.

"Okay," Harri said and unscrewed the cap on the eyelash glue. "Let's get these done."

.

.

"I know I've said it about eight times already," Damien whispered to Adriana as they entered the gala. "But you look amazing tonight."

"You're sweet," she smiled. "So do you."

The enormous hall where the gala was being held was decorated wonderfully. The walls were white but the lighting in the room made them appear to be various shades of purple. Adriana looked up at the lilac hues over the elaborate carvings on the ceiling in awe. Six beautiful crystal chandeliers also grabbed her attention as Damien held her arm and followed a well dressed member of the staff to their assigned seat.

"This is so nice," Adriana said. "I almost feel out of place."

"You shouldn't," Damien answered. "You should feel right at home."

"Why do you say that?" Adriana laughed.

"No reason," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

The large display of purple and deep blue flowers in the center of the table, the elaborate decorations and the high profile people in the room made Adriana feel a bit misplaced, but appreciative that she had been invited.

"Do you feel like being social?" Damien asked and looked around at the rest of the guests who were dancing, talking and gathering in groups to chat and laugh. "There's the mayor..and the governor over there."

"If you want," Adriana said and followed Damien as he comfortably walked up to random groups of people and struck up conversations. Adriana was mostly silent as he was his usual social butterfly self.

"Champagne?" a server offered her.

"No, thank you though," Adriana said as Damien reached for a glass.

As Damien began discussing recent events in the city with a judge and his wife, Adriana turned away and noticed Lucius in the room. He was talking with an older couple and smiling brightly.

"Brave enough to approach the governor with me?" Damien asked with a smile.

"Sure," Adriana smiled back. As they walked over, she and Lucius made eye contact and exchanged smiles.

"You know that guy?" Damien asked her.

"No," Adriana said. "Do you?"

"Nope," Damien said. "There's the governor. Mark Wallace."

The governor's back was towards them and his wife was standing across from. He was a very tall man and as he stepped to the side, Adriana noticed he was talking with Bruce. Bruce looked amazing in a black three piece suit and she could see even without hearing his words, that he was speaking charisma. His smile was confident and relaxed and the woman on his arm looked happy to be seen with him. She was almost as tall as he was with long blonde hair that was silky straight and almost to her hips. She wore a silky deep purple gown that matched the ambiance of the room. It was simple but she made it look amazing.

As Adriana and Damien approached the governor happened to turn in their direction as he was speaking.

"Hey, I recognize you," he said to Damien. "You work for the police force."

"Yes, sir," Damien said with a cheery smile.

"I've seen you on the news," Mark Wallace said and reached to shake Damien's hand. "You're doing excellent work."

"Thank you, sir," Damien nodded. "So are you."

"Thank you, officer..."

"Ricard," Damien said. "Damien Ricard."

The governor and Damien spoke for a few moments and Adriana made eye contact with Bruce who was smiling as he sipped champagne.

"And you," the governor turned to Adriana.

"You look familiar," the governor's wife said. "Were you in the Miss USA Competition this year?"

"No," Adriana laughed a bit. "No, I wasn't."

"I watched it," Bruce's date chimed in. "You look like Miss Florida from this year."

"Oh, thanks," Adriana said. "I missed it."

"You're much prettier though," the girl said. "I'm Lucy Crawford, and you?"

"Adriana Navarro," she replied.

"Bruce Wayne," Bruce finally spoke.

"Well, of course we all already know that," the governor laughed.

"Sorry if I interrupted you two," Damien said to Bruce and the governor.

"Not at all," the governor said.

Adriana suddenly felt as is she heard someone whispering behind her, very close to her ear. She turned around quickly and saw no one was even close by. She couldn't make out what the whispering was saying..but something in it felt very sinister. Dark. She turned back to the group who was still talking but Bruce was eyeing her as if he could tell something was wrong. Adriana gave a weak smile as Damien took her hand and continued talking to the governor and his wife.

Again the whispers started again. Adriana couldn't understand a word..she realized it may be in another language and tried to listen closer.. Italian?

"Excuse me," Adriana said. "I'll be right back."

She walked away from the group who continued their chatter. She felt like she had to look for something. It was an indescribable feeling..something she had never felt before. A weak whisper pulling her across the room. The whisper began to get louder as she walked over to the north side of the room..louder and louder until. Silence. The whispers were gone.

"Ms. Navarro," a familiar voice surprised Adriana as she turned to see Lucius behind her.

"Looking for someone?" he asked but as she turned to face him his look became a bit concerned. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "No, I'm not looking for anyone. I think I need a drink."

"Champagne?" a nearby server overheard her and offered her a glass.

"Thanks," she said and held it for a moment before taking a sip. "Wow," Adriana sighed and relaxed. "That's so good-" Adriana froze after hearing the whispers again. She was wondering if she was hearing thoughts again..against her will. She tried to block them but the whisper didn't feel like intrusive thoughts. It sounded like a very physically present audible whisper, dark and growling.

"You sure you're ok, Miss Navarro?" Lucius said after noticing her go silent and begin looking around.

He looked concerned and Adriana decided to try to get a grip before he started to look at her like she was crazy. She had been looked at that way enough in her life.

"Yes, I'm-" she said and heard the whispers again and turned and began to walk away. She walked past a few of the high windows which showed the moonlit sky and tables decorated with flowers and candles until she found a narrow doorway which let to a short set of stairs. After walking down them, the whispers stopped again. She opened another door which led to a long hallway which was dimly lit but was nearly as stunning as the gala hall. Along the corridor was another series of rooms and intuitively she approached the third door.

"Miss Navarro," Adriana jumped in surprise as she realized Lucius was still behind her.

"Wow," she breathed. "You scared me."

He was quiet for a moment and looked at her a bit confused.

"I was trying to ask you where you were going," Lucius said as if he had been speaking to her the whole time. "You didn't hear me at all?"

"No, I-" she said. "I don't know what's going on. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Lucius said calmly. "Do you want to go back now?"

"I just.." Adriana touched the door in front of her. "I feel like something's wrong."

"In here?" Lucius said.

"Yes," Adriana said Lucius reached in front of her and slowly pushed the door open.

The room was completely dark. He reached around on the wall for a light switch and lit up the room which looked like a library, wall to wall with shelves of books and a few couches in the middle. Adriana gasped when she was what was on the table in the center of the room but Lucius approached it.

"Is that.." Adriana asked and walked behind him carefully.

"A bomb?" Lucius answered. "Yes."

"What? Why is there a bomb here?"

"I would assume this is an act of terrorism. Nineteen minutes and thirty seven seconds until it detonates," Lucius looked like he was examining the device before touching it. And pulling out his phone to touch a single spot on the screen before putting it away.

"Wait, shouldn't we leave?" Adriana asked in fear and she observed him over his shoulder. He didn't answer.

"What's going on?" Bruce entered the room.

"How did-" Adriana wanted to ask how Bruce had found them. But he walked over to Lucius immediately.

"You found this?" Bruce turned to her.

"Yeah," Adriana said. "I don't know how-"

"Can you find who placed it here?" Bruce asked immediately.

"Um.." Adriana thought and then relaxed her mind again and before she knew it she was pulling Bruce out of the room by his arm and back into the crowded gala and over to one of the windows and pushed the heavy curtain open more.

"There!" she said surprising herself, not knowing how she had even accomplished this. A man in all black was smoking a cigarette as he crossed the street, not even walking quickly. He pulled the baseball cap dangling in his left hand onto his head and began to walk to the end of the street.

"Stay here," Bruce said.

"And Lucius?" Adriana wondered about the explosive device.

"He can handle that," Bruce said as he left quickly.


	18. Chapter 18

"Buenos dias, Adriana," Ricard's housekeeper greeted her the next morning in Ricard's bedroom.

"Lupe," Adriana replied and rubbed her eyes.

"Perdón por molestarte. Quieres que lave tu ropa?" Lupe said. _Sorry for bothering you. Do you want me to wash your clothes?_

"No, me puse ese vestido," Adriana answered. _No, I wore that dress. _She pointed to the gown that would clearly need delicate and likely professional care.

"Oh, que hermosa," Lupe said, admiring how beautiful the gown was. "Puedo lavarlo a mano." _I can wash it by hand._

"Oh, no Lupe you don't have to," Adriana replied in English. "Really."

"No me molesta," Lupe said with a smile. _I don't mind._

"Muchas gracias, Lupe," Adriana thanked her. "You're the best."

Lupe took down the dress carefully and left the room, and Adriana leaned over to the bedside to table to grab her phone which she heard vibrate for a moment. There was a text from a number she didn't have saved.

_Appointment requested at 1:30 p.m. Reply '1' to confirm availability._

"Your call cannot be completed as dialed." The automated voice spoke briefly before the call disconnected abruptly.

"What?" Adriana tried again and the same thing happened. "Okay then."

Just to see what would happen she sent a response. She touched the '1' button on her screen and sent the text and decided to wait for a reply. As she waited she fell back onto the pillows and thought about the previous evening's events. She had helped Lucius and Bruce find a bomb without knowing how and had to pretend to be okay the rest of the night. Was the bomb enough to kill everyone at the gala? Damien had left for work at 4:30 that morning and Adriana laid sleepily in his bed, wondering about the man that she had sent Bruce after. Had she made a mistake? She didn't even have the foggiest idea what made her run to the window and point out that man. Maybe he was innocent?

_Appointment confirmed. W.T. 1:30 p.m. Thank you._

The text was a bit confusing until Adriana looked closely. W.T.? Adriana decided to open the text after reading the notification to send a question. Who is this? What is W.T.? But shortly after clicking, the original message was gone. It seemed to have completely vanished from her phone.

"Wayne Tower," Adriana thought out loud.

.

.

It was another cloudy day in Gotham. Adriana stepped off of the bus and walked down the street to Wayne Tower. The air was brisk and sounds of traffic filled the air. The loud whistle of a train in the distance and police sirens closer by resounded over the rumble of the subway coming up through the grates on the street. The tunes of Gotham. Adriana waved her hand in front of her face to disperse the cloud of cigarette smoke she had just walked through.

"Good morning," a man at the door said to her as she entered Wayne Tower.

"Hi," Adriana responded with a smile as she entered the lobby which looked nearly empty since it was Sunday.

"Ms. Navarro," she was greeted immediately by Rebecca, the only receptionist working. "You can go with Mr. Leame here."

Leame, the security guard led her to the elevator and scanned a card and pressed a button before exiting the elevator and leaving her alone to go up. Adriana felt a bit of relief that they seemed to be expecting her, so her assumptions about the origin of the mysterious text messages were correct. When the elevator door opened the reception area was empty. Adriana stepped out of the elevator and looked around for a few moments before wondering if she should leave.

"Adriana," she heard Bruce say behind her. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"Yeah, I almost thought there was no one here," Adriana said and turned around. He was dressed casually in a very fitted black tee-shirt and very dark washed blue jeans that almost looked black. He looked different in a tee shirt, Adriana thought. It showed the incredibly fit and muscular physique he had.

"Thank you for coming," he said.

"I didn't know if the message was from you," she replied. "It disappeared."

"You're smart," he said and took his hands out of his pockets. "I knew you would figure it out."

"I appreciate your confidence," she laughed. "So..an appointment?"

"If you don't mind," Bruce said. "I'd prefer it if we converse somewhere else. I don't want to take too much time out of your day though."

"I don't have anything planned for today," Adriana said. "Other than hanging out with my sister."

"Your sister," Bruce replied.

"Yes, she's staying with me for a little while," Adriana answered. "Visiting from Chicago."

"I won't keep you for too long then," Bruce nodded.

"It's totally fine," Adriana said. "She's probably still sleeping."

"At 1:30?" he laughed.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure she went to Limelight last night," Adriana said. "She won't be up til at least 3 or 4."

"In that case let's head out," Bruce said.

"I thought this place might be closed on Sundays," Adriana said as they entered the elevator.

"No, this place is open every day, except holidays," Bruce said and pressed a button on the door. "How is Mr. Ricard?"

"Damien? He's fine," Adriana answered. "How's Lucy?"

"Lucy?" Bruce asked as he pressed another button on the elevator, and Adriana couldn't be sure if she was imagining it but the elevator seemed to move sideways before moving down again.

"Lucy, your..girlfriend?" she replied carefully.

"Oh, Lucy Crawford," Bruce seemed to remember with a bit of embarrassment and looked Adriana in the eyes. "She's not my girlfriend."

"My bad," Adriana answered.

"Don't worry about it," he laughed. "We're here."

The door to the elevator opened to what looked like the bottom level of a parking garage which looked entirely empty except for the black Lamborghini parked close to the elevator. Bruce held his arm at the elevator door until Adriana exited then walked beside her to the passenger side of the car before opening the door for her. As they walked Adriana noticed that there was no visible way to get to any other levels of this parking garage, if there were any.

"Thank you," Adriana said as she stepped into the car and sat. Bruce shut the door and walked around to the driver's side. The inside of the car still smelled fresh and new and Adriana inhaled deeply before letting out a sigh. She couldn't stop thinking about the previous night's events. Witnessing a bomb counting down in person was something she had never expected to happen to her. Bruce, however, seemed very calm and collected as if he saw this sort of thing every day. When she first saw him after stepping in to reception area she immediately wanted to discuss it with him and ask him what happened with the man he may have chased down. But she fought the urge and mimicked his calm demeanor, not wanting to appear panicked or too eager.

She was fastening her seat belt as he entered the car and shut his door.

"Are you cold?" he asked as he started the engine.

"A bit," she answered honestly. The weather was brisk and she was wearing jeans, knee high boots and a burgundy colored leather jacket over a long sleeved yellow top. Bruce was wearing only a tee shirt and jeans and didn't seem cold at all as he turned on the heat as well as her seat warmer. The car seemed to fly as he started driving, accelerating rapidly down a dark corridor which led to an exit at the back side of the building.

"Do you know where I'm taking you?" he asked as they turned onto a main street.

Adriana decided that sounded like an invitation into his thoughts and immediately she saw it clearly. The Batcave.

"Yes," she answered and retreated from his thoughts. "Where you keep...everything the Batman needs."

"Amazing," he said and glanced at her. "I'll never get over that. Knowing thoughts."

"Yeah, it's something," Adriana said and realized she was staring at his bicep and then forearm.

"And you've been this way your entire life," he said, making a turn on the road.

"Yes," she said and glanced out of her passenger side window. "Ever since I can remember. And I can tell this place is very confidential. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"I appreciate that very much," he said with a smile and a glance. "It must be difficult..keeping secrets."

"Not really," Adriana answered. "I'm very used to it." And that was very true. Her entire life she felt as though she was trained to compartmentalize and keep secrets. Having to remember which information to share with which people and what to keep silent about. In general, she kept silent about almost everything.

"I understand," Bruce said and made another turn. He was driving incredibly fast and she could tell he had made this trip a million times before. Adriana got a bit nervous as they passed a parked police car while going much faster than the speed limit, but the officers did not pursue them. Clearly the speed laws of the road did not apply to him. The drove a while longer and Adriana felt herself falling asleep in the warmed seat.

.

.

"Adriana," Bruce said gently. "We're here."

Adriana opened her eyes and realized she had fallen asleep in the seat. She looked around at the shipping yard where they had parked.

"Sorry," she apologized for dozing off.

"No worries," he smiled. "I didn't realize you were tired."

She almost wanted to explain how she wasn't especially tired, but after a lifetime of lacking sleep her body seemed to take every possible opportunity to doze off..and it felt great.

"I'm not that tired," she said and smiled.

"Good," he said and opened his door, "Let's go."

She followed him through a maze of shipping containers and into one of them.

"This is crazy, but awesome," she said almost laughing.

"Indeed," he said and reached in front of her to press a button.

"Wow," she said accidentally. He smelled amazing.

"Yes the elevator is just this post," he laughed. "So you need to be careful." She then noticed that the walls in the elevator moved upward and then disappeared as the solid post they stood on moved downwards. An elevator without walls.

"Right," she said. Lucky save for her exclamation.

As they came down from the ceiling, Adriana looked around at the Batcave. Despite the bright grid-like ceiling which was entirely filled with light, it still had a very underground feeling to it. And somehow despite feeling very underground, there was a sense of purity.

"This is just temporary," Bruce explained. "Which is why it's so bare. Everything will be moved next month."

"It's very nice," she commented, her attention drawn to the vehicle parked in front of them. It was black, massive and armored. It appeared to be indestructible and dangerous, with sharp jagged edges and enormous tires. It was surrounded by well designed matte, metal plates on all sides and at various angles. Adriana imagined that it had probably taken years of designing.

Adriana followed Bruce over to a table in the room that had a few computer monitors on it and then she saw his armor in a tall glass case. The armor without him in it looked dark, hollow and vacant. The openings for the eyes were completely black making the Batman mask looks somewhat frightening.

"Don't worry, it doesn't bite," Bruce said, noticing she was staring at it.

"You sure?" she laughed and stopped abruptly when she noticed the bomb on the table beside the desk with the computers.

"It's all right, it's been completely deactivated," he insisted. "Just needed to examine it."

"It looks a lot smaller in here," she said.

"It's not a large device but enough to have taken out about a quarter of the hall where the gala was. Several people would have been killed."

Beside the deactivated bomb she saw a large sheet of paper and after looking at it closely she realized it was a seating chart.

"The seating chart from that night?" she asked Bruce and he leaned over from the opposite side of the table where Adriana was standing. Close enough for her to smell him again and she found herself taking the opportunity to inhale.

"Yes," he said and moved his finger along a curved red line on the chart. "The people within this semi circle would have been killed, most likely. And then this circle," he indicated an orange line beyond the red one, "These people would have been injured. Everyone else would have been fine."

"Wow," she said and noticed Bruce's name between the red and orange lines. Her name was far from either line.

"Yes," Bruce said and looked up from the paper and into her eyes. "I owe you."

"If you say so," she shrugged. "I didn't even realize what was happening until it..happened. The guy I showed you..do you know if he was involved or..was I wrong?"

"You were absolutely correct," Bruce said and stood upright and turned to look at the armor in the case. "He admitted to placing the device there."

"I'm glad you caught him," she said with relief. "Did he say why he did it?"

"The target was the governor," Bruce answered.

"Why? What did the governor do to him?"

"He was working for someone else."

"Who?" Adriana asked but guessed the answer. "The Joker?"

Bruce nodded.

"Are you sure? He's in Arkham."

"The guy told me so himself. After a bit of..persuasion. He was paid in cash but I believe the Joker has an account somewhere. Under an alias perhaps."

"He does," Adriana said.

"You know this for sure?" Bruce seemed incredibly relieved.

"He used it to pay the guards at the institution," she said. "But he also has cash various places around the city."

"Do you know where those are?"

"I..I don't know," she shrugged. "I would have to try to remember. I spent only a couple hours around him. I didn't realize that would be important to try to memorize."

"Do you know anything about his bank accounts?"

"Well, the name he used..the last name was Joker spelled backwards. Re Koj. Two words," she said. "I'm sorry I can't remember the first name."

"Don't apologize," he said sounding very happy and walked around to her side of the table. "This is brilliant."

"I don't know where all of his cash is. I can only remember for sure that the bulk if it is in a room. Around half a million," she tried to remember. "Down in the subway..an old utility room, somewhere in Chinatown-"

She stopped speaking when she realized Bruce was hugging her but then he stepped back quickly.

"Sorry about that!" he said. "I just-"

"No, it's okay," she laughed somewhat shocked. The moment was brief but the feeling of his extremely strong arms around her lingered. His body felt like steel.

"This is," he nodded. "Profound."

"I just hope I'm right about everything. I mean I'm just going from memory-" she said.

"I will have every room in the Chinatown subway searched and we will begin looking for the account immediately," Bruce went over to the computer. "I just need to send this information and it will be handled."

Adriana nodded and walked behind him and looked at the computer screen expecting to see him sending an email or something similar, but the screen was entirely black with blue flashes of what looked like code floating across the screen. Looking at it made her dizzy so she looked away, back at the armor in the case. She walked over to it slowly and admired the craftsmanship for a moment before Bruce spoke again.

"Done," he said and stood up. "I'm sure you're right."

"Hope so," she said quietly looking at the outline of the bat on the armor's chest.

"Adriana," Bruce said and she turned to him.

"Yes?"

"I need to compensate you for this," he said still sounding extremely happy. "What would your fee be?"

"For this?" she almost laughed. "I haven't done anything."

"I have been searching for weeks for find his account, and who knows how long it would have taken to find his stash," Bruce insisted.

"But that was part of what you already paid me for," she answered. "Being around him and getting this information. You have already been very generous."

"Ok, then let me pay you for finding this," Bruce gestured toward the bomb.

"I wasn't working at the gala," she laughed finally. "That just..I don't even know what happened with that."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I was hearing whispers..they kept getting louder and louder until I found that thing. And finding the man that left it..that felt like..magnetism almost."

"Has that happened before?" Bruce asked.

"No, never," Adriana said. "But my friend, Sidi. She said things could happen with my gift..it could change. Over time.. I don't know. But anyway, it wasn't work for me. I mean I could have been hurt too."

"You would have been fine," Bruce said. "You deserve whatever much more than what I gave you."

"I don't need more, seriously. I have enough money to last forever thanks to you," she smiled and heard her stomach growl loudly.

"Okay then," he said. "At least let me take you to lunch then."

"Sure," she nodded. "That, I could use."

"Let's head out of here then," Bruce said.

"Let's," Adriana smiled at the dark armor and walked behind Bruce to the elevator.

"You really think ten million would last forever?" Bruce asked seriously.

"Well, yeah," she answered. "How long do you think it should last?"

"I guess a year, two max, if I'm budgeting," he said and she burst into laughter.


	19. Chapter 19

"Must be nice to get into this place when it's closed," Adriana commented as she and Bruce went to a table at the downtown Brazilian steakhouse he owned. It was closed on Sundays to the public but apparently open for him or private parties.

"Well, steak is my favorite food," Bruce commented and pulled out a chair for her.

"Really?" Adriana asked as she sat.

"Sure," he replied. "Nothing beats a ribeye for me. What's yours?"

"Favorite food?" she asked as he sat.

"Yes," he smiled at her as she looked at the menu.

"Well," she thought. "I like cheesecake..and Tiramisu."

"A very sweet tooth," he observed.

"Yeah," she answered. "Steak is nice too."

"Wine?" the waitress offered.

"Sure," Adriana answered. She had a bit of champagne the previous night with no problem so maybe this would be okay. As she sipped the drink her phone rang. "Sorry, it's my mother I have to get this."

"No problem," Bruce said and took a long drink from his glass of water with lemon.

"Haye," she said as she picked up the phone. "Hooyo sidee tahay." _How are you mom?_

_"Hi Adriana," _her mother replied in her native tongue. _"I'm doing wonderful, we just arrived in Ireland. Hope you and your sister are having a good time together. Your father and I miss you both."_

_"We miss you too," _Adriana replied in the same language. _"Maybe on your next trip to Madagascar we can come?"_

_"Yes, we plan to go in the summer,"_ her mother answered. "_And maybe to Mogadishu to see your grandmother."_

_"I can't wait."_

_"How is Damien?"_

_"He's fine. Working a lot."_

_"Mhm," _her mother said in a disapproving tone. She had only met Damien once and had decided that she did not like him.

_"Sorry, mom, I have to go I'm out at lunch with a friend," _Adriana said.

_"Oh, which friend?" _her mother asked curiously since she had never known Adriana to have friends or to go out much.

_"You haven't met him" _Adriana answered. _"Just a colleague."_

_"Just you and him to lunch?"_

_"Yea,just us," _Adriana sighed hearing a bit of excitement in her mother's voice. She was also happy that they were speaking in a language that Bruce did not understand. She paused before speaking to examine his thoughts to see if he had any clue what she was saying and he didn't. He was able to understand a few words because he spoke a similar language but could not catch on the what she was saying enough to decipher what she was talking about.

_"Well have fun!"_ her mother said with a great deal of enthusiasm. _"I will leave you two alone."_

_"Mom..it's not like that."_

_"Yes, yes,"_ her mother said sounding like she was smiling. "_Of course it's not. Bye bye."_

"Nabad galyo," Adriana said and hung up the phone. "Sorry."

"No apologies needed," he said. "Your family seems very important to you."

"They are," Adriana said unwilling resist prying into his mind again. He was thinking of when she said her sister was visiting earlier and observing how she was now speaking with her mother. She had closeness with her family and he admired it, having no family connections of his own.

"If you don't mind me asking," he said. "What language were you speaking? Sounded a bit like Arabic."

"Oh," Adriana smiled. "Somali language. I speak standard Arabic too."

"Wow, that's impressive," Bruce said.

"Well, I know you can speak many languages as well," she said. "Including Arabic. How many languages do you speak?"

"Around 28." Bruce said. "Almost 29, if I knew a bit more German. You?"

"Just 4," she said. "English, Somali, Arabic and Spanish."

"Si," Bruce replied in Spanish. "Tu apellido es Navarro." _Your last name is Navarro._

"Perfect Spanish," she complemented him and took another drink of wine. "Yes, my father's name is Navarro. He's from Spain."

"And your mother, Somalia?"

"She lived most of her life in Egypt, since her father was Egyptian," Adriana answered. "But then moved back to Somalia when she was a teen before moving to Spain and then the USA. Now she just travels everywhere with my father."

"Your family sounds intriguing," Bruce said.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked Adriana.

"I'll have whatever you're having," she said to Bruce and picked up the menu and the waitress nodded and took it.

"I guess they already know what you want?" she said and picked up the wine glass again.

"They do," Bruce said. "The most marbled cuts of ribeye they have."

They enjoyed the steaks and conversation in the quiet empty restaurant as soft Brazilian samba music played in the background. It began to rain outside when they were done eating so they decided to sit and chat a bit longer until it let up. The sound of rain on the windows was calming and Adriana found it hard to see Gotham as depressing in a place like this. The restaurant was bright and jovial with invigorating red lighting and decorations that made the place feel warm and summery.

"They found something," Bruce said happily as he looked down at what looked like it could have been a phone but it was as thin as a few sheets of paper.

"What kind of phone is that?" Adriana asked and sipped wine after the waitress came to top off her glass again.

"Not something that's on the market," Bruce said. "Impressive though."

"What did who find?" Adriana asked, wondering why she was so slow to remember what he had said initially.

"A team of mine found the money that was hidden close to the Allen street stop in the Chinatown subway," Bruce said. "No one knows who's cash it is but us, but I do have several teams of people working for me. They do as instructed without asking questions. Most of them don't even know they are working for me."

"Wow," Adriana said and swallowed a burp.

"Couldn't have been possible without you," Bruce commented and raised his glass to tap it against hers.

"I'm glad I was right," she said and clinked her glass against his.

"I suppose I should get you home to your sister," Bruce said. "Did you park by Wayne Enterprises? I could give you an access card for the private garage and show you how to access it, as well as the main garage if you ever need it."

"Oh," Adriana said. "I took the bus but that would be great, in case I ever drive again."

"You don't drive?"

"It wasn't good with my.." Adriana said. "Condition."

"Gift," Bruce nodded.

"Right," she answered. "A lot of distraction. I took the bus over."

"Alright, I will drive you home," Bruce offered and Adriana almost pulled out her wallet until she remembered that he owned the restaurant and no one brought a bill to the table.

"Actually," Adriana said as he stood. "I should go by bus. The last time you dropped me off my boyfriend-"

Adriana paused and realized she was laughing as she was trying to stand.

"Shit, how much wine did I have?" she asked herself out loud and then clasped her hand over her mouth in embarrassment and sat back down.

"Ah," Bruce answered. "Just a few glasses."

"A few?"

"Five and then," he gestured to the glass on the table. "A half. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said and tried to stand again more slowly and fumbled for her jacket.

"Let me," Bruce came behind her and helped her into it.

"This is embarrassing," she said while looking down and pulling up her zipper.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about anything around me," Bruce said. "I sleep through at least one meeting a week. Apparently with my mouth open..so I'm told."

"Yeah, that's bad," Adriana finally looked up and laughed.

"Now, you must let me drive you," Bruce said. "But what were you saying about your boyfriend?"

"Ugh," Adriana rolled her eyes as they walked across the restaurant and toward the door. "He saw you dropping me off and got all suspicious. I mean, he didn't know it was you but he saw your car and stuff. And then we kinda got into a bit of a fight and-"

"I'm so sorry," Bruce apologized and stopped walked.

"Fowha-" Adriana said feeling her speech slurring. "For what?"

"I don't want to make trouble for you," he answered.

"No, no, no," Adriana waved her hand and kept walking and he followed. "He's just an idiot is all. Actually-" She paused as they reached a set of three steps down close by the door.

"Need some help?" Bruce offered and took her arm.

"Yeah," she said as they went down the steps slowly. "If I fell that would be..fortifying. Fortified?"

"I think you're trying to say mortifying," Bruce said as he pushed open the door, seeing that the rain had stopped.

"Yeah, that," she replied and tripped a bit while crossing the door's threshold but he caught her with both arms and a caring smile. "Please don't laugh at me."

"Never," he said seriously while holding her and giving her a soothing look. "Unless you fell, then no promises."

"Ugh," she laughed and stepped carefully out onto the sidewalk.

"Could you drop me off around the corner?" Adriana asked as soon as they were both in the car. "Oops," she said dropping her keys on the floor between her feet after she fastened her seat belt.

"Sure," Bruce said and noticed that before he could even start the car she was asleep again.

.

.

"Hey," Bruce said after parking at the very end of the corner of Adriana's street. "We're here."

She was still sound asleep. Bruce watched her for a few moments as rain began to lightly tap against the windows of his car. She was an incredibly beautiful woman, he thought. Somehow, he felt incredibly lucky to have her there, though she was just laying there sleeping, doing absolutely nothing. He went to touch her arm to wake her but felt a bit guilty. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen anyone sleeping so peacefully. Finally, he took a deep breath and gently touched her shoulder.

"Adriana," he said with just enough volume in his voice so he knew she would hear it. But, on she slept.

He started the car again and parked in front of her house. A modest single story home with a small yard and driveway, and a garage attached on the left side. He pulled into the empty driveway in front of the garage and wondered if he should knock on the door. The time was 3 p.m., maybe her sister was still sleeping? And how would he explain himself to her? Bruce sighed and finally decided that since the lights looked off in the home, maybe her sister was still sleeping. He picked up her keys from the floor, trying not to bump against her knees, and even though he felt it was a giant risk he went over to the front door and unlocked it slowly. The living room was dark and there was a note on the small table by the front door.

_Adri, tried texting u. Im going to the movies, promise to see u at dinner and I took your umbrella but i left that ugly ass poncho and a shower cap if you have to go out again, sorry - Harri_

Bruce sighed a bit of relief after reading the note and went back out to the car after leaving the door slightly ajar. He walked over to his car and opened the passenger side door slowly and moved Adriana's small purse to the center of her lap after he unfastened her seat belt. He lifted her easily, noticing she smelled like a mixture of vanilla and rose, and carried her back to the house and through the door. Carefully, he lowered her down onto the couch and moved the small bag over to the coffee table. He wondered if he should remove the leather jacket she was wearing but decided against it when she turned over on her side facing the back of the couch and pulled her knees up.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered before leaving.


	20. Chapter 20

"The sound of soft humming woke Adriana a few hours later. She groaned and sat up slowly on the couch and reached up to hold her head which was throbbing. Her left foot tingled strongly since it had fallen asleep causing her to groan again.  
"Hey sleepyhead," Harri called from the kitchen.  
"Adriana turned her head slowly and saw Harri standing behind the kitchen island, looking like she was cooking something  
"I'm making risotto," Harri said and walked into the living room.  
"Ugh," Adriana heaved, feeling a bit sick.  
"Wow," Harri said and looked at her. "You look rough."  
"What time is it?" Adriana asked.  
"Almost 9," Harri answered. "I got back about two hours ago. Didn't want to bother you. You slept in your jacket and shoes, girl. Must've been tired."  
"Yeah," Adriana rubbed her head and Harri sat next to her. "Tired."  
"Woah," Harri leaned back. "You've been drinking?""Huh?" Adriana asked.

"You smell like wine," Harri asked. "I thought you stopped drinking. That definitely doesn't smell like your non-alcoholic wine."

"Yeah, I had some glasses at lunch," Adriana fell back onto the couch. "Regretting it now..Ugh, what happened? You said you didn't want to wake me..so you just found me here on the couch?"  
"Yup," Harri said. "You don't remember?"  
"I remember eating at Via Brasil..and then..I don't know," she shrugged.  
"That's not even open today is it? You really must have drank a lot to forget where you ate."  
"Yeah," Adriana said and stood up after hearing her phone vibrating. "Damien."  
"Right," Harri said.  
"Yes?" Adriana said tiredly as she answered her phone.  
"I'm on my way over," Damien said.  
"Oh..Damien..it's not a good time."  
"Almost there, just a couple blocks away."  
"Oh.." Adriana said and rubbed her head again.  
"Is he coming?" Harri whispered and Adriana nodded.  
"Something wrong?" Adriana asked.  
"You'll tell me," he huffed.

"What?" she asked confused.  
"We'll talk soon," he said quickly and hung up.  
"That was weird," Adriana shrugged. "He sounds kind of mad.."  
"Whatever," Harri replied, not sounding amused. "I'm going to go in the room and eavesdrop. Tell him I'm not here."  
"Eavesdrop? That's rude."  
"Eavesdropping on a lame fake relationship and telling you about it beforehand isn't rude," Harri said and left the room just as Adriana heard a car pulling up front.  
"Fake relationship," Adriana sighed.  
"Yeah," Harri dashed to the kitchen and piled risotto onto a plate quickly. "Fake because he's a cheating liar and hopefully he's coming to break up with you because you obviously can't do it-"  
"I have to get that," Adriana said trying not to sound offended. "He's at the door."  
"Yeah," Harri grabbed her plate and went away to the guest room and shut the door.

Adriana made her way to the front door, with no rush and heard him knocking. She picked up the note Harri left and read it quickly before sitting it back down and opening the door for him.  
"Hi," she greeted him as he quickly entered the house and brushed past her and looked for a second at the note on the table.  
"Harri's out?" he asked.  
"Yeah," Adriana lied. "What's up?"  
"You're cheating on me," he said.  
"Ah, no," she squinted at him. "I'm not."  
"You are," he said louder. "Officer Robinson saw you."  
"Then he saw someone else that looked like me," Adriana laughed.  
"Don't laugh!" Damien finally shouted. "He says he saw you hugged up with Bruce Wayne, downtown!"  
"Huh?" Adriana tried to remember but knew uncertainty was showing on her face.  
"Yes, outside of that Brazilian place," Damien went on. "Isn't it closed today? But he owns it doesn't he? I should have known. I saw the way he looked at you at the gala. What get's me is that you let this happen!"

"Nothing happened," Adriana said and walked over to the couch. "I don't even know him."  
"You are lying. Who else in this city drives a Lambo? I saw you getting out of it last week-"  
Adriana realized she was caught in a lie but certainly couldn't tell him the truth.  
"Okay," Adriana sighed and made it up as she went along, knowing she would have to mix into the lies a bit of the truth. "I didn't want to tell you..but I came into some money..the money that you told me about...the offer from the police."  
"Uh huh," Damien didn't look surprised. "And you told me nothing about it."  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"What does this have to do with Wayne?" Damien crossed his arms.  
"Well.." she thought. "The restaurant."  
"What about it?"  
"I was thinking about investing in a few businesses in the city..and he happens to own many of them so.."  
"Mhm," Damien nodded.  
"I want to become part owner of the restaurant so..he was willing to show me the restaurant while it was closed. I may have had a bit too much wine while I was sampling things from the menu though so he had to help me out. I wasn't hugging him or anything."  
"You're drunk then?" he asked as if he didn't believe her.  
"Not much right now-"  
"Wait here," he said and left.  
"What?"  
A few moments later he was back holding a breathalyzer.  
"Are you kidding?"  
"Breathe into it," he said.  
"Is this a joke?"  
"Now," he said and grabbed her arms.  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't believe you. You don't drink."  
"You're hurting my arms," she said.  
"I'll let go once you let me test you."  
"Fine!" she shouted and yanked her arm back and blew into the device.  
"He waited for the numbers to appear on the screen and started shaking his head.  
".20," he said finally. "So you were drinking."  
"That's what I said," she said hiding the relief in her voice.  
"Yeah," he said and sat the device down. "I'd prefer it if you didn't invest in any business of his."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I saw the way he looked at you."  
"He didn't look any me any type of way! He barely looked at me."  
"Yeah, and you knew him then and you both acted like you didn't know each other. He drove you back from the hospital?"  
"He was passing by," she said truthfully.  
"He wants you," Damien said. "I don't trust him."  
"You don't need to trust him, you need to trust me. Anyway, you should go. I'm not too pleased with you right now."  
Damien walked close to her and held both of her shoulders.  
"Just so you know," Damien said confidently. "That man is a womanizer. He probably has a different woman for every day of the year."  
"Why would I care about that?" Adriana crossed her arms, wishing he would let go of her shoulders.  
"He will never value you like someone like me does," Damien said. "You wouldn't be anything more to him than a flavor of the day. I love you. You should come back to my place with me tonight so that I can show you how much."  
"I'm not in the mood at all," she answered quietly.  
"I see," he said, not attempting to sound understanding. "I'll go then."  
"Right.." Adriana said as he kissed her forehead and left.  
Adriana walked over to the guest bedroom door and found Harri with the facial expression she knew she would have. Shaking her head shamefully with her lips turned down in disgust and disapproval.  
"Don't start," Adriana said immediately.  
"Bitch, where would I even start?" Harri said in a low monotone voice. "Take off your jacket, show me your arms."  
"Why?"  
"DO it," Harri ordered and stood up pulling off Adriana's jacket and pushing up the sleeves of her shirt. "I fucking knew it."  
Adriana looked down at the reddish bruising on her forearms.  
"You didn't know how close I was to going out there," Harri seethed. "I should call the fucking cops. And you let him test your breath for alcohol, what the FUCK Adriana?"  
"I don't know..maybe it's the alcohol affecting my mind."  
"Don't blame the alcohol. You are going to break up with him tonight," Harri demanded and went to Adriana's living room.  
"What are you looking for?" Adriana followed her as she went through the drawers in the kitchen.  
"You car keys. I saw them last night," Harri said and held up the keys and jingled them.  
"You're serious?" Adriana said tiredly as her headache got worse.  
"So fucking serious," Harri said and walked to the front door and grabbed her jacket. "Let's go."  
Adriana sat silently in the car as Harri drove, and she could see her sister occasionally glancing at her in the corner of her eye.  
"You okay?" Harri asked.  
"Nope," Adriana sighed."My head hurts."  
"I'm sorry I had to force you out like this," Harri said. "But you're my sister and I love you and I can't watch this shit continue."  
"I know," Adriana shrugged.  
"So..." Harri said and stopped at a red light. "On a lighter note..Bruce Wayne?"  
"Yeah?" Adriana turned to Harri.  
"So he's the 11 out of 10 you were telling me about," Harri said, starting to smile.  
"You know who he is?"

"Everyone knows who he is, Adriana. I can't believe you didn't tell me. He's just what you need."  
"What?" Adriana laughed.  
"To get over Damien."  
"Come on, Harri," Adriana started to talk.  
"No." Harri interrupted. "I mean, maybe he does spread himself around a bit everyone knows that but you don't need anything serious. You just need to get back out there again!"  
"I made a fool of myself earlier-"  
"You think he's never seen a drunk girl before?"  
"Of course he has.."  
"You need to get him to ask you out."  
"He won't ask me out Harri..Our relationship is professional. Plus, I think he's all taken care of in that department. You heard Damien..different girl every day of the year."  
"It's professional because your silly ass probably told him you have a boyfriend. If you never would have told him that, you two would probably already be fucking by now. And you would have already forgotten who Damien is."  
"Please stop," Adriana said, feeling a bit embarrassed. Her sister knew her too well.  
"Adriana," Harri said sounding conclusive. "You are so gorgeous! And sweet, you're a good girl. You deserve the best. But maybe to get the best and to be happy..good girl isn't the way to go. You're a fucking pushover."  
"So..what?" Adriana asked. "I should be a bad girl..like you?"  
"I'm not that bad now," Harri smiled. "You've never had a bad phase. All you do is stay to yourself and end up in fucked up situations with people who take advantage of you. You need to take advantage of someone for a change. And Bruce fucking Wayne?! Are you serious? I would have hopped on that by now if I were you."  
"Take advantage of someone?" Adriana shook her head. "Using someone, basically."  
"Did I stutter?" Harri said.  
"He's nice Harri..and respectful and courteous..he's a gentleman," Adriana said  
"Not publicly, as far as I can see in the news and tabloids about him," Harri said. "I'm telling you. You will feel much better once you take my advice."  
"And become..something else," Adriana said.  
"Not become something else," Harri explained. "Just explore other aspects of who you are. No one is just..a sick person, a mental patient who takes their meds and lets people use them and walk all over them. You're stronger than anyone I know. Time for you to become unapologetic, fearless and demanding.

"If you say so," Adriana shrugged as they pulled onto Ricard's street.  
"Isn't that his car?" Harri said as his car pulled away from his apartment complex.  
"Yeah, he's leaving. Guess we'll have to try this again another time."  
"Nice try," Harri said. "Let's follow him."  
"For what?"  
"I have a feeling," Harri said. "Unless you want to try to see his thoughts from here to know where he's going and when he'll be back."

"I promised him I would stay out of his head," Adriana replied.  
Harri exhaled loudly in response and followed two cars behind him. Adriana closed her eyes and wondered why being in a car had this effect on her, as she felt herself falling asleep again.  
"Get up," Harri said loudly as she parked. "Look where we are."  
Adriana sat up quickly, her heart racing a bit from being awakened so suddenly. The parking lot was dark and less than half full and the reddish light reflected off of the ground which was damp with rain.  
"Savannah's," Adriana read the sign.  
"Strip club," Harri said. "Let's go."  
"Wait, wait," Adriana said. "Let's wait for him to come out."  
"You sound like you have known forever that he comes here."  
"I have," Adriana said.  
"Get out," Harri said shaking her head and opening her door. Adriana stepped out into the light rain and walked over to her sister.  
"You want me to break up with him here?"  
"I don't care where we are, I want this over with now," Harri said.  
"Listen, Harri," Adriana said firmly. "I don't like being bossed around like this..I will break up with him on my own terms when I am ready to. You can't force me."  
Harri stood quietly and began to smile. "There you go, standing up for yourself," Harri said. "Fine then. You're right I can't force you. Let's go inside."  
"Inside the car?"  
"No, Savannah's. We haven't done anything together all day."  
"So you want to watch strippers? With Damien in there?"  
"Sure. This can be your birthday present to me," Harri said.  
"Your birthday is in four months," Adriana said, following behind Harri until they entered the front door. There was a small podium with no one behind it./p  
"COVER CHARGE $45" A sign by the podium read.  
"Harri.." Adriana said. "We ran out of the house so suddenly.. I don't have my wallet with me. So let's just go-"  
"No," Harri said and reached in her jacket pockets. "Mine's home too."  
"Good evening ladies," a heavyset man with a shaved head and thick dark eyebrows said and walked over to them.  
"Hi," Harri said with a bit of disappointment from not having remembered her wallet.  
"Here to audition?" he assumed.  
"What-" Adriana asked.  
"Yup," Harri answered quickly and loudly. "She's here to audition."  
"Actually, I'm no-"  
"You are," Harri turned to her. "She is," she said to the man who seemed to be a bouncer.  
"Ok, go in," he said. "Manager will come see you."  
Harri pulled Adriana's hand as they turned and entered the club. They walked down a black spiral staircase and Adriana could see that it was a lot more crowded than the parking lot had indicated.  
"I see him over there," Harri pointed in Damien's direction. He was with a group of friends who had a table full of glasses with drinks.  
A woman with very tanned skin and long black hair down to her knees walked over to them. She wore a neon yellow thong and a cropped fishnet top in the same color with sparkling pasties over her nipples. Her shoes made her incredibly tall Adriana realized, but she guessed that woman was the same height as she and her sister without them.  
"Hi girls," the woman said. "I'm Melody, are you here to audition?"  
"The bouncer guy told you that fast?" Harri asked her.  
"No, you just look like you would fit in here," Melody said with a smile. "Actually, you're prettier than most of the girls here in my opinion."  
"Thanks," Harri said. "By actually my sister here is the one who wants to audition."  
"She's joking," Adriana said. "She lied to the bouncer because we don't have any money for the cover charge."  
"Well, if you need money," Melody walked over and touched Adriana's hair. "You for sure could leave some tonight. If you let me do your makeup."  
"But Damien-"  
"Forget about him," Harri laughed. "Well, break up with him first then forget him."  
"You're with Damien?" Melody turned to where he was sitting, not noticing that Harri and Adriana were there at all.  
"You know him on a first name basis?" Harri asked with a lot of judgement in her voice, giving Adriana a look.

"He comes in often," Melody said, and Adriana could see Melody was used to snarky girls. "So yeah I caught his name."  
"You the one here for auditioning?" the manager came over to Adriana and Harri, unsure of who he was looking for. He wore a black suit and had his medium brown hair slicked back. He appeared to be in his early 50's and Adriana noticed one of his eyes was blue and the other green.  
"Yes," Harri said. "Her."  
"Right," Adriana said with a tight lipped smile. "But you know, I think I may have to change my mind..I'm not sure I'd fit in here."  
"That's accurate," the manager said. "You'd stand out. Interesting look, you'll do well here. Bill Brown, I own Savannah's."  
"Interesting look?" Harri asked, and Adriana could tell Harri was holding in a laugh.  
"Yah," the manager said, sounding like he was short on time. "You'd get a lot of regulars, depending on your personality. You have to be social here. You seem quiet. Not a problem since you have the looks to make up for it, but..We'll see. Melody can you take her back. Let me know when she's ready."  
"Sure thing, boss," Melody said as he walked away. "Come with me."  
"I'll be right here," Harri said sounding thoroughly amused.  
"You're going to pay for this," Adriana hissed at Harri she followed Melody.  
She couldn't help noticing how gorgeous and fit these women looked. Adriana had practiced dance and gymnastics since youth. She had also done yoga for the past several years in an attempt to quiet her mind. Her parents kept her very busy as a child with physical activites thinking it would help keep her mind off of things..distraction. It never worked for long though but in spite of it not being effective, she felt that it made her a strong dancer. She had never danced the way these women were able to though. They were graceful, confident, feminine and aggressive all at the same time. Melody passed two bouncers by another spiral staircase that went up into the changing room. There were lockers against all walls, and a set of bathroom stalls and sinks. There was an enormous vanity with two girls who didn't seem to be dancers sitting on their phones.  
"Auditioning?" one of the girls said as she looked up.  
"Yup," Melody answered. "Did you bring an outfit?"  
"No.." Adriana answered. "This was very..spur of the moment."  
"I'll buy you one but you have to pay me back," Melody offered.  
"Oh..of course," Adriana said. "I'll come back after I get some money from home-"  
"No, you'll get tips in a bit," Melody said firmly. "Pay me from that."  
"Tips for auditioning?" Adriana asked confused as Melody walked away.  
"They don't usually tip girls who are auditioning," one of the girls looked up from her phone and sat it down. "They put you on a smaller stage off to the side, so the guys won't usually notice you. Unless its really late which it's not. Makes it less awkward too."  
"But she said-"  
"Unless you're really hot," the girl went on and picked up her phone again. "Then you'll probably get like $50 to $100 for the couple minutes they put you up there. The outfit might be like $30 or $40."  
"Okay..thanks," Adriana said and looked into the mirror of the vanity behind them. Her eye makeup was incredibly smudged from the rainy weather, drinking and sleeping on the couch. She was surprised that it didn't look bad at all..she could see why they thought she would be there to audition.  
"This one should be flattering on you," Melody handed her something black and green and shiny.  
"Okay," Adriana tried to assess how it was supposed to be worn but it looked like a bunch of strings with random small sections of fabric.  
"You want me to do your makeup or them?" Melody asked.  
"We're the makeup artists," One of the girls with her hair in a messy bun said.

"That we are," the other girl said, not looking up from her phone. "She doesn't have money on her though."  
"I'll charge you $45," the girl with the bun said.  
"I don't even know if I can pay you until I go home and come back," Adriana replied.  
"Girl," she shook her head and pulled Adriana to a seat in front of the vanity. "When I'm done you'll be able to pay me at least twice."  
"Do you know how to put that on?" Melody asked noting Adriana trying to untangle the outfit.  
"Nope," Adriana said.  
"Come on," Melody said. "We'll be right back, Marcia."  
She pulled Adriana to a row of lockers between the bathroom stalls.  
"Get undressed," Melody said. "What shoe size do you wear?"  
"Seven," Adriana said and took off her jacket, feeling like this wasn't real. Was she really doing this?  
"Ok," Melody said. "I'll get some shoes for you to borrow. The girl who's shoes they are might want you to pay her for using them."  
"Yeah," Adriana assumed as much and she pulled off her pants and top.  
"You have to take off everything," Melody said. "Did you shave or should I pick something else?"  
Adriana pulled off her undergarments and Melody pulled the tag from the stringy garment.  
"Perfect," she said and separated some of the strings. "Put your foot though."  
As Melody helped her into the contraption, Adriana thought about Damien..and realized she did not care if he saw her. Maybe it was the lingering wine or the headache but she looked at the mild bruising on her arms that Melody did not comment on and finally could see what Harri meant. Harri was forceful with her intentions but Adriana knew that she meant well.  
"This one's $35," Melody said and Adriana snapped out of her wandering thoughts and saw Melody cutting body tape and using it to stick the small triangles of fabric to Adriana's chest. "I'll let you use my tape for free though."  
"Thanks," Adriana said and looked down at the outfit. The straps were black and there were tiny triangles of fabric covering only what needed to be covered..barely. She turned her head and looked at the back..nothing but strings on the hips and around the upper thigh, similar to a garter.  
"Ok, go let them do your face and I'll look for some shoes," Melody said.  
Adriana went back to Marcia who quickly went to work wiping off the smudged eyeliner. She sat with her eyes closed for most of the process and when she finally opened them she saw how dramatic the makeup was. She looked glittery, polished, and very regal.  
"That was fast," Adriana said, seeing that this girl was very talented and worked swiftly.  
"You want mink lashes or regular?" Marcia said.  
"You choose.." Adriana said, admiring the glowing highlighter and fine glitter on her eyelids.  
"Mink one's are more," Marcia said. "$25 unless you have some on you, that you want me to use."  
"No, I didn't bring anything," Adriana said.  
"Pay me back," Marcia said, not seeming to even consider regular lashes and stuck the mink ones onto Adriana's eyelashes. Without a hint of judgement or awkwardness, she also took body makeup on a sponge and used it to cover the light bruising on Adriana's arms and the dusted them with powder. "Done."

"Here you go," Melody came back and placed a pair of black heels on the vanity beside the makeup. The shoes had an enormous platform and were arched high enough to almost put the feet on pointe. They reminded Adriana of the years of ballet she had taken and she wondered if she could even walk in them. After pulling the shoes onto her feet and fastening the straps and standing she noticed that it wasn't very difficult to stand or walk..dancing would likely be different.  
"Ok, let's go," Melody went to a different door than the one they entered through and Adriana followed quietly. There was another bouncer in the hall they went through and Adriana could hear the music in the club through the right wall. Walking in the shoes through the dark hall made her feel powerful somehow..like an entirely different person. The feeling of walking through a room with the air on all of her exposed skin while being around strangers was new, intimidating, but also exciting.  
Melody went up to a door and knocked on it gently. "Come in," a voice Adriana recognized as the manager called.  
He was on the phone and wrapped up the call as Adriana and Melody stood by the door. Two other men were in the room, one facing the manager and one facing the two women. All of a sudden, Adriana felt uncomfortable again and wanted to pull Melody's arm to whisper to her to take her back to the dressing room but the manager hung up the phone and started to speak.  
"Step forward," he said to Adriana.  
The man facing the manager's desk turned around and crossed his arms as Adriana stepped in front of Melody. His hair was very wavy but also slicked back. He looked like he was in his mid 30's and had dark eyes and black hair. He was very attractive, which made Adriana more nervous.  
"Turn around, please," he said. Adriana felt her hands go sweaty as she rotated slowly until she faced Melody and exhaled. Melody looked bored, as if she was used to this. Completely comfortable in her skin and didn't seem to notice at all that she was basically nude around these men. Adriana admired her for a moment..wanting to emulate her. She stood up straight, as she saw Melody was and relaxed her lower body.  
"Good one," Adriana heard the man by the desk say. She barely went into his thoughts before she retreated from them again. He wanted her.  
"Turn around," she heard the manager say and as she turned he spoke again. "I agree. You can start tomorrow night."  
"You won't have her dance?" Melody sounded disappointed. Adriana could see that she was thinking about her cash.  
"Ah, right," the manager went on. "Yeah, you can dance. As long as you can get up there and move a bit you should be fine. When you're done there's some paperwork I'll have printed out for you to fill out."  
Adriana nodded quietly. "Thanks."  
"Melody, take her out. Tell Marcus one song for the maroon stage in between-"  
"I know, I've done thing a million times," Melody said and led Adriana out of the room and the manager laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

The club had gotten a lot more crowded when Adriana went on stage, and she unexpectedly felt more calm with more people, noise and commotion. But still she wasn't sure if she was brave enough to go out.

"Want me to go up with you?" Melody asked.

"Is that allowed?" Adriana asked. "For auditioning?"

Melody replied, "I don't think they would mind."

"Who is he?" Adriana pointed to the man who commented on her in the boss's office.

"Michael," Melody answered. "Boss's son. Cute huh?"

"Sure," Adriana nodded. "Do we have to wait for the manager?"

"No," Melody guessed. "Plus he already said you're hired so he probably just sent Michael to make sure you can at least move halfway decent. Next song we can go up."

Adriana looked around the crowded club and spotted Damien by the bar. Harri looked like she was trying to hide from him, facing away and covering half her face. He didn't seem to notice her as he took a drink from the bartender and walked back over to his friends.

"Let's go," Melody smiled and went up on the the stage with had 3 poles and a sparkly floor.

Adriana followed Melody's lead as the song started. It had a dark techno sound, almost gothic. Adriana loved the rhythm as the song started and she felt herself moving naturally to the music. Melody was already dancing slowly around the center pole and Adriana went to the one on her right. She found herself copying Melody's simple moves at first and then made them her own. As Melody began to ascend the pole Adriana leaned against hers with her back and held it with one and and slowly lowered herself to the floor. She then turned facing the pole, feeling like she was experimenting but having a great deal of fun, and used both hands to hold herself up and spun quickly in a circle, balancing on the tips of the heels. She made things up as she went along, the dark music now filled with a deep whisper in what Adriana identified as Russian language. As she lowered down into a split she noticed there was a larger crowd around their stage. She leaned her head back and enjoyed the feeling of the deep stretch in her legs and Melody came over to her. Adriana rolled slowly onto her side, moving like a snake as she and Melody danced closely. She heard a bit of cheering as they both danced together. They then went to their separate poles and began to dance more and Adriana could see money on the floor as she spun in a half circle. As the song came to an end and she lowered herself down onto the floor again she saw Damien in front of her. He had a facial expression that she had never seen on him. A mixture of shock, surprise, and a touch of horror. She smiled as she flipped her hair and felt a bill fly onto the stage and touch her knee. As the song quieted she stood slowly, still dancing and left the stage feeling luxurious.

As she walked towards the stairs to the dressing room area Damien stepped in front of her. At first he didn't speak, he looked her up and down as if she was a stranger. He then grabbed her arm and his expression became fiery and started to pull her in the opposite direction.

"Let go," Adriana said and a bouncer came over to them as they entered a doorway.

"I'm a cop," Damien said and showed the badge on his hip to the bouncer before the guy could say anything to them. "Anyone in there?"

"No sir," the bouncer said.

"What the-" Adriana asked as Damien pulled her into a very lavish and sensual looking room with several couches and a few different doorways. He pulled her into one with chandelier on the ceiling and an enormous mirror with an even larger couch decorated with red pillows. There was a pole in front of the mirror and Adriana realized these rooms were for private dances. "Damien what are you-"

She stopped speaking as he kissed her and pushed her down onto the couch and she felt his hands groping her body.

"No, stop," she said and started to push him away. He didn't stop and she began to hit him but he didn't seem to notice at all. As he bit her bottom lip she noticed a small bowl on the table beside her and reached for it but saw that it contained a small tea candle. Her arm stretched as far as it could as she inched closer to the bowl and she felt him moving the straps on her outfit and entering her. The bowl was in her hand a moment later and she quickly turned it so the candle fell out onto the glass table and hit him on the side of the head four times.

"What the hell?" he asked. "What-"

"What is wrong with you?" she said and pushed him away and looked back at the table to see the candle had gone out.

"Are you deaf? I told you to stop," she said and flung the bowl at him.

"Why are you here?" he asked angrily and blocked the bowl with his arm.

"I don't have to answer to you," said and stood up, adjusting the outfit to cover herself again. "This isn't for you. I came here to break up with you, if you must know. But they asked if I wanted to audition."

He was quiet and she could tell this was not the answer he was expecting.

"So,yeah," she said and backed away. "It's over."

"Who are you? You cheat on me with Bruce Wayne and now five minutes later you're a stripper?" he asked in an accusatory tone.

"I already told you nothing happened with me and Bruce. I've never cheated on you," she said. "So at least I can leave this relationship with a clear conscience."

"So now what?" he said loudly. "You want to be a stripper? You're doing all this to try to hurt me. You're better than this-"

"You didn't care that I was stripper two minutes ago when you forced yourself on me," she replied and saw him getting more angry.

"What do you want from me?" he asked after a long silence.

"Nothing," she said and walked past him. "I want nothing from you. I just want out of this relationship."

She left the room and walked quickly until she passed the bouncer who looked at her a bit suspiciously. After making a dash for the dressing rooms, which was now full of girls, and changing quickly, Melody found her.

"Here," Melody said. "You ran off." She handed Adriana what looked like a small white trash bag.

"What's this?" Adriana asked.

"Your money," Melody said. "Me and Marcia already took our cut. I took half of the stage cash and the money for the outfit. China took $20 because you used her shoes."

"Oh," Adriana said and took the bag. "Thanks."

"Sure," Melody said and picked up the heels in front of Adriana. "Welcome to Savannah's."

After Melody left Adriana opened the plastic bag and began to count. As she counted the one dollar bills she began to get bored but noticed another girl by the makeup vanity doing the same. She also found two hundred dollar bills as well as a few fives.

"$412," she said finally and sat the bills back in the bag and walked out of the room and back to the bar where Harri was still sitting. "Let's get out of here."

"I saw you and Damien. I saw him drag you off," Harri said. "Is it done?"

"Yes," Adriana said. "It finally is."

"Great," Harri said and got into the car. "You did great up there by the way."

"Thanks," Adriana said.

"I almost tossed a few bills myself but I didn't have any," Harri laughed.

"You're sweet," Adriana said and held up the bag. "There's like $400 in here."

"You're totally buying me an ice cream cone," Harri said. "So how did Damien react?"

"Well," Adriana said, knowing that if she told Harri exactly what happened she would blow a gasket. "I told him it's over. He put up a bit of a fight..tried to argue. But yeah, I told him it's over."

"I'm so relieved," Harri said.

"Thank you, Harri," Adriana said. And she was thankful that Harri brought her there. She was finally able to see the kind of man Damien was.

.

.

"Re Koj," Lucius said to Bruce. "We've shut down an account based in Baltimore and one in Santa Ana. Both under the name Sumi Re Koj."

"Excellent," Bruce said. "Two point one million, no longer in the Joker's hands."

"Good work, Mr. Wayne," Lucius said.

"Well I've hardly done anything," Bruce replied and took a sip of his coffee as his receptionist called the phone in his office.

"Yes, excellent work by Ms. Navarro," Lucius agreed.

"Indeed," Bruce said and picked up the phone. "Wayne speaking. Great, thank you," Bruce said into the phone. "My eleven o'clock conference call, pushed back for 30 minutes," he said to Lucius as he hung up the phone.

"I'll let you prepare," Lucius said. "Extra half hour could be a good thing."

"That's likely," Bruce agreed.

"Do you think this is finally almost over?" Lucius asked.

"We have seized the bulk of his funds. He's in Arkham," Bruce exhaled. "Only a few more court dates until his sentencing and he will hopefully be there or at Gotham State Penitentiary for life. Yes. I'd say this is a wrap."

"Let's hope so," Lucius replied.


	22. Chapter 22

"How many episodes of Nikita are you going to watch?" Harri asked Adriana.

"All of them, I guess," Adriana replied. It was her fourth day in a row of being retired to the couch and watching shows.

"Yeah," Harri said and took the remote and shut off the TV. "I have to leave tonight and go back to work tomorrow morning, but I'm not sure you wont turn into a total vegetable. I was supposed to leave yesterday."

"Harri, I am totally fine," Adriana said and picked up her cup of coffee.

"You're depressed," Harri answered.

"I'm not..I'm just adjusting," Adrian said.

She had not heard from Damien since she broke up with him. At first it was easy but as the days passed and she realized that it was really over. Her work with the police would be over as well, since there was no way she could work with or around Damien. It was a lot harder to get over him than she realized.

"Are you sure that's it?" Harri asked.

"Yeah..I'm just trying to get used to this," Adriana said. "What would convince you I'm okay?"

"Actually leave the house," Harri sad and picked up the empty coffee mug.

"I will, I promise," Adriana said.

"You sure? Because I will call out of work tomorrow."

"No, don't get fired because of me."

"You need to do something good and productive.."

"I know," Adriana said, sounding a bit excited. "I'll go to the bank and pay off my house."

"Really?" Harri said. "I'm impressed."

"Yes," Adriana said. and finally stood up and smiled. "I'll go and do that."

"Okay.." Harri said still sounding unsure. "Don't be out too long. I want to have dinner with you before I leave."

.

.

It was 4:50 p.m. when Adriana arrived at the downtown branch of Gotham National Bank. Since they were closing in ten minutes the place was nearly empty. She walked to the waiting area for people needing to see customer service representative and signed her name on a sheet and her sign in time. After sitting in a couch in the area she tried to relax, but again was thinking of Damien. Not with longing, but just wondering what he was doing. She hated that her mind kept returning to him, especially now that she hated and was disgusted with him.

"Adriana Navarro?" a man called her name and introduced himself. "Ryan Kane, come with me." He was very tall and lean with silver hair and thin glasses at the tip of his nose.

She followed him to his desk which was behind a glass partition with four others.

"Everyone's gone home already," he said with a smile. "You wanted to make a payment on your mortgage?"

"Yes," Adriana said and sat down. "Actually I wanted to pay the rest off."

"Excellent," he replied and took his seat. "You have an account with us?"

"Yes," she answered. "I would have sent a check but I don't have any."

"We can get you some today if you would like," he said. "May I have your name and date of birth please?"

She gave him the information and waited for him to pull up her account.

"Alright," he said. "It looks like your balance is $41,500."

"Sound's correct," she nodded and sat her purse on the seat beside her.

"Alright, if you would like to pay from your saving's balance I will just go and print some paperwork for you to sign," he said and stood up after clicking his mouse several times.

"Sounds easy," she said.

"It is," he said.

A loud gunshot startled them both and Ryan went from standing to laying flat on his stomach on the floor. He reached up and grabbed Adriana's arm.

"Get down!" he said loudly.

She went down onto the floor beside him and covered her head with both hands. One more shot fired and they both flinched.

"Don't move or say anything," Ryan said, facing the floor.

Adriana turned her head to the right and saw through the glass two masked robbers at the teller's desks with guns pointed. She could see one of the tellers, an older woman with tightly curled blonde hair stuffing cash into a black bag. Two other robbers were shouting and pointing guns at a few of the customers who were crouched down on the floor with their hands above their heads. Another one was coming in their direction. As he got closer Adriana put her face back down onto the floor and closed her eyes tightly.

He walked through the glass and over to Ryan's desk and kicked him in the leg. Adriana saw a few other robbers pass him, and she could see their thoughts. They were heading to the vaults.

"Don't move!" the robber shouted. "Stay down. Did you call for help?"

"No, I swear I didn't," Ryan answered. "I dropped to the floor as soon as I heard the gunshot."

"Good," the robber said and walked to the door. "You two get up now."

Adriana could see his thoughts. He wanted them with the other hostages. Adriana pushed up from the floor and stood slowly.

"Go," he ordered them to pass them as he pointed a gun in their direction. "Hands in the air. Wait-"

The robber grabbed Adriana's wrist as she passed.

"You," he said. "Come with me."

"What?" Ryan turned defensively. "Let her go-"

"You, go out there," the robber demanded and Ryan backed away slowly was the gun moved slowly to be pointed at his head. "Or I will put a bullet in your brain."

Ryan obeyed and walked away carefully until he was with the other hostages. The robbers were working quickly and were already returning from the vault with enormous bags of cash.

"Badger," one called the the man holding Adriana's arm firmly. "Let's get a move on. We're done here."

"Wait," the robber, code named Badger, called to the other. "What about this?"

"Her?" the other asked.

"Yeah," Badger nodded and the other laughed darkly. "Could be fun."

"Agreed, but that's not what we came for. Leave her, we are already two minutes behind."

"Fuck," Badger said and flung Adriana to the floor and they left hurriedly.

A few moments later they were gone and the employees and customers in the bank finally stood. Some looking angry, a few crying and a few on their phones. Ryan rushed over to Adriana immediately and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Mhm," she replied, a bit shaken.

"The police are on their way don't worry," Ryan said. "They'll be caught."

"I know," Adriana said. She knew the names of the two she was in close proximity to, but that didn't make her feel any better.

She fell into one of the seats and took a few deep breaths. The thoughts of Badger had disgusted her so much that she wanted to go after them herself, guns blazing. Ryan was looking at her with a great deal of concern.

"I'm fine," she told him calmly. "We're all a bit shaken."

"Yes," Ryan agreed as the sounds of sirens came closer. "This has happened to many times here."

As the police filed into the building, Adriana began to daydream. She thought of moving to Chicago with her sister. Maybe she could rent out her house after she paid it off. She now had enough money to move anywhere that she wanted. Gotham was always a horrible place to live, but it seemed to always be getting worse.

"Navarro," a police officer said to Adriana. Adriana recognized him from when she would visit the police precinct for her freelance work but his name escaped her.

"I'm sorry I can't remember your name," she said.

"Officer Page," he said."Are you hurt?"

"No," she answered. "I'd like to leave."

"We're taking statements now," he said.

"They came in, shot at the ceiling and took the money. I'm sure you heard it already."

"Yes," he said. Adriana felt a bit guilty, hearing the bad attitude in her voice. Inside, she was boiling with anger and not just at the robbery. She felt angry overall and was getting very annoyed with Officer Page, even though he had done nothing wrong.

"Can I go?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," he said and she walked past him quickly after grabbing her bag.

Everything was a blur as she made her way to the front exit of the bank. As she went down the front steps rapidly she heard a familiar voice call her.

"Navarro," Commissioner Gordon called from the other end of the steps by the sidewalk.

"Gordon," she said, as he walked over.

"You were here when this happened?" he asked.

"Yup," she said, now knowing he would question her too.

"Anything you can offer?" he said, with no pressure in his voice. She nodded. "Come with me."

They went back into the bank and Gordon asked the manager who had been hiding in his office for access to a room where could have a discussion privately. The manager offered his office and they went in. After the door was shut Adriana let out a huge, unmistakably exasperated, sigh.

"Yes, this is very frustrating," Gordon said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Those fuckers," Adriana surprised herself with the outburst.

"We know what happened," Gordon said.

"They were working for the Joker," Adriana said. "He hired them before he went to Arkham. Some of his money has been confiscated. Me and the Batman were working on it."

"I see," Gordon said, not writing anything down. Adriana felt a bit relieved that she could talk to Gordon about these things. He was the only one who knew that she was working with the Batman.

"Two of the robbers," Adriana said, pulling from her memory and quick work penetrating the minds of the robbers. "Names were Nick Camper, and Bobby Polarco."

"Okay," Gordon said, finally pulling out his pen and writing.

"They are going to a warehouse on South Lee Street right now. They won't be there long," Adriana said. "One with..red paint around the roof area. The top of the building is painted red the rest gray."

"Navarro this is priceless," he said. "I'm glad you were here. Anything else?"

"Nope," she said. "That's all. Can I go?"

"Of course," Gordon said and Adriana walked out right away.

As she left she could see Gordon working quickly to gather his team. He was making a call, which Adriana knew was to get nearby units over to Lee Street. She heaved another angry sigh and kicked an empty cup on the ground so hard that in flew straight up into the air and fell back into almost the same spot. After rolling her eyes she hailed a taxi back home.


	23. Chapter 23

Adriana returned home as the October sun began to set. She threw her bag at her couch and kicked her shoes into the middle of the floor.

"Who pissed you off?" Harri laughed from the hall.

"Fucking bank got robbed," Adriana said and snatched off her bracelet.

"Like I said," Harri repsonded. "_Fuck _Gotham. You should come with me tonight to Chicago. For real, you can stay with me as long as you want."

"I'm seriously considering it!" Adriana agreed.

"Are you alright?" Harri asked and Adriana told her everything that happened, including the thoughts of the robbers. "So those little motherfucks wanted to abduct you?"

""Yeah, but fortunately they didn't have enough time," Adriana said. "They had to get out of there to get away."

"This town is full of monsters," Harri said. "The Joker sent them. Anything could have happened to you!"

"I guess," Adriana said and momentarily remembered the Joker. She remembered playing Jenga with him. She recalled his eerie laugh as he ran through the halls of the Institution, pulling her behind him. His few seconds of concern when she fell down to the floor in pain. He didn't seem like a monster to her, but she knew that he was the most notorious criminal in the city of Gotham. His crimes were countless.

"You should go online and get your ticket now," Harri said. "So you can come with me."

"How much time until the train leaves?" Adriana asked her.

"Like two and a half hours," Harri answered, with excitement. "You told me you came into some money so you won't even have to bring a lot just the essentials."

"Right," Adriana answered getting excited. "I guess I should get started then."

Adriana walked into her bedroom and pulled the suitcase from her closet. There was nothing that she really wanted to bring with her, except her favorite jacket. Everything in her home reminded her of Damien. The towels he had used countless times, the clothes and lingerie he had touched, the shampoo that he loved to smell in her hair. She rolled the suitcase back into the closet after being reminded of a trip she took with him to Jamaica. Her wallet and a few toiletries were all she wanted to bring. Shopping would be a fun first thing to do in Chicago.

"Hey Adri," Harri came into Adriana's room. "This came for you, I think. No address or anything-"

Adriana looked at the dark gray envelope in Harri's hands. "Thanks," she said and took it.

"Where's your suitcase? Need help?"

"I don't want to bring anything," Adriana said.

"Really?"

"I'll take my toothbrush and some makeup."

"Wow," Harri said. "I need to finish packing myself."

"Go ahead, I'm good," Adriana said.

After Harri left, Adriana looked down at the envelope. The thought of Bruce made her feel a bit happy on this day full of anger. She held the enveloped in her hands and felt her stress alleviating just from holding it. She opened it slowly, glad for the distraction and mystery of this sealed message.

There was a blank card with a ticket inside.

"College football?" Adriana asked herself out loud. Gotham University versus Texas State. She had been to enough college football games with Damien to know that the seats were not great. Up in the nosebleeds. Level 4 Section 27.

The ticket was dated for the following afternoon.

Adriana looked up at the ceiling realizing she had a decision to make. Go to a boring football game and stay in hell otherwise known as Gotham, or start over in Chicago with her sister.

"Adri," Harri said at the door. "I'm all done. What's that?"

"Oh.." Adriana looked down at the ticket. "A ticket to a football game."

"Damien?" Harri said already sounding annoyed.

"No," Adriana answered.

"Bruce Wayne?" Harri said with joy.

"Maybe," Adriana answered, already knowing that was who it was from.

"When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon.."

"You have to go," Harri insisted. "Chicago will still be there. Unless you want to try to find another hot billionaire there."

"Harri, I already told you," Adriana said. "Bruce and I ..this is just professional."

"What's so professional about him inviting you to a game? Did you get club seating?" Harri asked and picked up the ticket. "Oh no, these seats suck. Maybe he wants some privacy with you though," Harri said suggestively.

"I don't think I can stay in Gotham another day," Adriana said.

"It's up to you," Harri said. "But I think you're in denial about how much you like him. Just go. Come to Chicago next week or whenever. I'll move all my exercise stuff out of the guest room by then so you don't have to sleep on the couch."

"Sounds like a good plan," Adriana said.

"Yes. You go to this football game. But make sure he takes you on a real date so he can at least spend some real money on you. Then sleep with him a few times until Damien is out of your system and come to Chi-Town," Harri said. "A new beginning."

"You are silly," Adriana said. "I'll go to this football game but I'm pretty sure it's going to end up being about..business and work."

"Well at least go see," Harri shrugged. "You're so angry and wound up. Look at you, you've been frowning since you came back from the bank. You're going to get frown lines unless you get someone or something to make you happy again even if just for a little while. I know for sure leaving Gotham is the best long term solution."

"I believe you," Adriana said, relaxing her tense face and frown. "I'll stay a little longer. I definitely want to leave within the next week though."

"Yes," Harri said and hugged Adriana.

"You know, you make it sound like Bruce Wayne would never take me seriously," Adriana laughed.

"Not because you're not worth it," Harri explained. "He's a young, hot, billionaire. He's not going to take any woman seriously for a long time. Just know, if you do anything with him, it's just that. Just sex."

"I'll keep that in mind," Adriana said.

"Ok, now get up and help me with my stuff so we can drive over to Amtrak," Harri smiled.

.

.

.

Level 4 of the sports stadium was nearly empty. Adriana saw two people sitting in the front row on the opposite side of the arena. They were so far away they looked tiny. She had to squint to make sure there were actually people over there. She arrived just as the game was starting and opened a bag of gummy worms to try before Bruce arrived. She sat down at her seat, one seat away from the isle. After eating a few candies she started to get very bored. She had always hated football. Sitting there was reminding her of Damien.

They had been in this stadium many times before. She remembered him happy and cheering while she sat eating Reese's cups or gummy candies waiting to go back home. The thoughts of how much time she had wasted with him and how he treated her were making her angry all over again. And then at the very end, at Savannah's, the memory of hitting him with a glass bowl while he treated her as if she wasn't even human. He treated her as if she was an object that owned and was entitled access to whenever he wanted. Her blood began to boil again as she remembered the nausea she felt as he forced himself on her. The anger was something that she could do nothing about and this made her want to cry. She felt helpless. Especially since he didn't even seem to care to want to apologize. He seemed like he hadn't even realized he had done something wrong.

"Thank you for coming," Bruce's voice came from beside her. He sat in the aisle seat next to her, "Sorry I'm late."

"That's okay," Adriana's voice shook a bit with her anger but she controlled it. Bruce was wearing a full suit with a black trench coat over it. He looked very polished and out of place for a football game, but Adriana knew they likely wouldn't be staying long.

"How are you?" Bruce asked.

"Hating Gotham more every day," she answered honestly.

"I heard from Gordon what happened," Bruce said. "We caught 7 of the 8 robbers involved because of you."

"I guess I was in the wrong place at the right time," she shrugged, wishing she could shake the tense, angry and bitter attitude from her voice but it wouldn't budge.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt," Bruce said. Adriana looked into his eyes and could tell he was sincere. She felt herself become a bit softer, her fury relaxing.

"Thanks," she said.

"If you weren't there the Joker would have whatever his cut would have been out of the $750,000 they got away with," Bruce said.

"That much?" Adriana asked, surprised.

"They were very effective. Accessed a vault in under 4 minutes," Bruce said. "He hired the best."

"Wow," she said.

"Anyway," Bruce said. "I wanted to compensate you for this. So does Gordon."

"Don't worry about that," Adriana said immediately.

"I need to do this because that is how much I value what you have done for me. I don't know if you know this but I lost a very close friend to the Joker," Bruce said. "Ever since then..I have been angry. All day, every day, I am filled with rage. But because of you I am finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. Finally I am a step ahead of him. I would have paid anything for that." As he stopped speaking he pulled a check from his wallet.

"Twenty-five million," Adriana exhaled as she saw the number while he handed her the check.

"Yes," Bruce said. "We have some of the Joker's best and most loyal men in custody now because of you. He will have a hard time finding such a team ever again. Especially without money. You've done an amazing job."

"Bruce," Adriana said. "I really can't accept this. I'm paying off my house as soon as they mail me some checks. I'm never going back to another bank in Gotham. But after that..even if I buy another home in Chicago, if I move there with my sister..I still have more than enough money. I just don't need this. It's far too generous."

"I see," Bruce said.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"No worries," he replied. "You wan't to move to Chicago?"

"Yes," she answered. "I'm hating Gotham more and more every day."

"I see why you feel that way," he said and she felt that she could see a bit of disappointment in his expression.

"Here," she said and placed the check back into his hands.

"Still," he said. "I feel like I need to do something for you. You've done more than what I could have ever anticipated."

"You don't need to," she said and then thought a bit. "Actually..can I ask a favor?"

"Anything," he said.

"I want you to teach me," she said.

"Teach you?" he asked. "What do you need to learn."

"I want to learn to fight," she answered. "Like you."

"Oh," he seemed genuinely surprised by the request. "Well, truthfully, that could take years. But if you want to learn I can teach you."


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm sorry boss," the voice on the other end of the line said. "The cops got them all. I'm the only one that got away."

"Is that so?" the Joker responded on his contraband cell phone.

"Yes..I don't know how they found us," the voice said. "We weren't followed, we made sure-"

The Joker touched the screen to end the call. Something was going on. His stash in Chinatown had been compromised. His bank accounts had been close and funds presumably seized. For the first time, a bank robbery he had arranged had been a failure.

"If you want something done," he said to himself. "You must do it yourself."

.

.

"Great warm up," Bruce told Adriana.

"I'm out of breath," Adriana said. They had done a bit of jogging around the large fitness room in Bruce's enormous penthouse apartment, as well as jumping rope. They both wore all black, sweat pants and tee shirts. "That was a lot..for fifteen minutes of warm ups."

"Yeah," Bruce said, not sounding out of breath at all. "We can do a bit of stretching while the muscles are warm."

"Okay," she said and mimicked the posterior shoulder stretch Bruce was doing.

"So.." Bruce said as he moved into a quadriceps stretch. "What's your motivation?"

"My motivation?" she said, pulling her ankle to the side of her hip in the same stretch.

"You motivation for wanting to learn some fighting methods? Self defense?" Bruce said and did a few leg swings.

"Of course," Adriana said and placed her hands on her hips, still out of breath. "I need to be able to defend myself. Right? Things keep happening and I don't like feeling helpless. I need you to turn me into a killing machine."

"Is this about what happened at the bank?" Bruce asked. "I saw the surveillance footage. In that type of situation, there wouldn't be much you could do."

"You could though," Adriana stated. "You could have stopped them all.

"That's different," Bruce said and looked at her closely.

"Because I'm a woman?" Adriana demanded.

"No," Bruce said and tilted his head. "Because it takes years of intense training several hours a day. It's not something you can learn overnight. Requires a lot of dedication."

"Right," Adriana sighed. "So that makes it impossible for me then."

Bruce was silent as she turned away and began to stretch her neck. She removed her hair from the ponytail it was in and stretched her neck again. He watched her facing the glass wall overlooking the city as her hair moved across her back and approached her slowly.

"I'm sorry if this is out of line," he said gently and she turned around to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her. "You seem a bit...hot-tempered."

She exhaled though her nose and looked down as if she was gathering herself before speaking again.

"You obviously don't owe me an answer, it's just," Bruce started. "If I'm going to be teaching you..rage isn't exactly a good thing to start with. You need to be calm, logical, focused. Not emotional."

"I'm not emotional!" Adriana said, much louder than she meant to. "I'm just.." she spoke slower and quieter. "Ready to learn something useful. Maybe I will never be able to fight like you and that's fine. I just need to learn how to get out of compromising situations."

"Okay then," Bruce said. "Anything specific?"

"I just want to learn to fight."

"Right," Bruce said and approached her quickly. He went around behind her and swung an arm around her shoulders, holding her firmly. His left arm gripped hers as he reached up to the right arm pressing her against him. "A choke hold is a good place to start."

"Okay," she said. "What do I do?"

"First," he said, his breath on her ear. "Stop trying to pull my arm down. You're wasting your energy."

"I can tell," she said. His body felt a thousand times stronger than hers.

"You have to try to be smart, not strong," he said. "Step to your left with your left foot."

She took a wide step to her left.

"Now my side is exposed," he said. "You could elbow me if-"

His speech stopped when her elbow jammed him hard in the abdomen.

"Good," he exhaled and released her before surprising her by grabbing her again.

"There!" she said and immediately stepped to the side and elbowed him again.

"Very good," he said. "You're quite strong."

"I need to be stronger," she said as he released her again and she turned to face him.

"Okay," he replied. "We can work with weights too."

"Teach me something else," she said, realizing her voice sounded demanding but she didn't care.

"Alright," Bruce nodded, his face serious as a few strands of his hair fell over his eyebrow. "Lay down."

"Huh?" she asked.

"Over there," he pointed to a padded area on the floor.

"Why?"

"You said you wanted to learn something else."

She walked over the the soft area on the floor, the city lights shone through the night on her left. She sat slowly as Bruce walked over.

"Lay on your back," he said.

"Okay," she said and reclined slowly onto the floor. As she faced the ceiling and saw Bruce standing above her she felt a bit of anxiety. A few heart palpitations made it worse and she felt like the ceiling was coming down on her as Bruce kneeled beside her.

"This would be the most compromised situation you could be in, especially if your opponent has a weapon," Bruce said but Adriana barely heard him. He stepped over her to have one foot on each side and knelt closer while he placed both hands below her neck. "If your down and being choked or subdued in some way there's a few things you could do-"

He paused his speech as he felt the artery in her neck throbbing. The look in her eyes changed from anger to true fear.

"Adriana," he said. "Your heart rate is in the 130's," he said, counting the beats.

"Stop," she said breathlessly, barely above a whisper. "Now, stop, stop-"

"Adr-" he started to speak again but her words became yelling as she began to swing at him. Her jabs at his face triggered his automatic response, to block and subdue her. After he had pinned down both of her hands she began to flail and kick before releasing a scream that made him jump back.

"I-" she started to talk, wanting to apologize but didn't understand what happened. Bruce was quiet and patient as she collected herself. "I'm sorry, Bruce-". She gasped as she noticed the scratch on this cheek.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said apologetically.

"No, it's my own stupid fault. I just felt like my throat was closing up and-"

"You were afraid."

"I guess," she nodded.

"Okay," Bruce said. "Let's stand up and try something else."

"No," she said. "I have to learn this."

"Have to," Bruce said. "You sound like it's a necessity."

"Maybe not if you teach me to shoot a gun."

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" Bruce said and sat closer. "You can tell me-"

"I'm not in trouble," she said, unable to hide her frustration. "I need to be able to protect myself. I never want anyone to be able to just-"

"To just..." Bruce asked.

"Nothing," she said and laid back. "Let's try again."

"No," Bruce said. "That's enough for today."

"What? But we just-"

"This is something we need to take slowly," Bruce moved to stand. "We can pick up on Thursday."

"This is important," she said and stood and then couldn't resist entering her thoughts. He didn't understand why she was so anxious and angry. He was a few moments away from suggesting her to hire a bodyguard if she was so afraid.

"I know it is," Bruce said. "But perhaps in the meantime while we train, security could be beneficial."

They were both quiet and Adriana took a few paces away, over to the window. The fog over Gotham grew heavier by the minute.

"I know we've only just met, Adriana," Bruce said and took a step towards her and gently took her arm so that she would face him. "But I would love it, if you would talk to me. You can say anything to me."

"Okay," she said taking a deep breath. "I feel...disgusting. Every time I look in the mirror I feel sick."

"Tell me why," Bruce said, surprising Adriana by taking her face into his hands.

She gently clasped his wrists and pulled his hands away, looking down at the floor in shame.

"Because I.." she looked around, everywhere but his eyes. "I got involved with a vile man. I broke up with him a few days ago but...I should have done it sooner."

She returned to the mat and laid back down. Bruce walked over silently, a bit confused but patient. He could see that she was waiting to continue the lesson.

"I'm not afraid," she said firmly and again looked at the ceiling.

He approached and she put her feet flat on the floor so that her knees were bent and her legs slightly separated. He knelt in front of her, his hips above hers and placed his hands again on her wrists pinning her. Finally he understood what she needed to learn. Through her wrists, which he held firmly, he could feel her pulse. Even, 70 beats per minute.

"Don't try to push up," he instructed. "Don't try to crawl upwards, it won't work."

"Okay," she said.

He continued to instruct her, showing her how to rotate her wrist and upper body so that one arm was free and pulled over to one side.

"Now, you could jab me in the neck or face," he said. "Let's start again."

Once he had her pinned again she quickly rotated her wrist and torso the way he instructed and jabbed him hard in the neck. Her reacted enough to create a bit of space between them so she pulled her knees up and pushed her feet against the front of his legs to get away. She freed herself in less than three seconds.

"Amazing," Bruce said and held his neck. "You instinctively did the next step without me having to tell you. I wasn't sure you would be flexible enough to pull your knees in that high yet. You could go for a kick to the face as well at that point."

"Thank you," Adriana said. "For showing me."

"My pleasure," he smiled. "Want to try again?"

"Sure," she said.

"You're a natural. You seem like you would learn these things faster than I did," he replied. "This time, just go for it. Do whatever it takes."

"You sure?" she laughed.

"Yes," he answered and quickly pinned her again.

In a flash she had her hand free and her elbow at his eye. She wasn't sure how it happened but she gave him enough of a kick in the side and face to make him vulnerable enough for her to pin him down. He looked astonished at how rapidly she was able to liberate herself and then compromise him as she sat on his hips.

"Well done," he breathed.

"Thanks," she smiled, feeling powerful.

He looked up at her seeing mostly hair as it spilled over her shoulders covering half her face. Without thinking he reached up and moved it to the side to see her. Her smile relaxed as she looked into his eyes, not seeming to mind his hand resting on the side of her face. She finally looked at peace and it made him immensely happy. It felt natural to him to pull her down closer to him but as her lips came to his, he realized he didn't want to force or startle her. But she graciously went the rest of the way to make their lips meet. They began to kiss more passionately as her hands moved to his hair.

"What's that?" she asked hearing a serious of almost inaudible beeps.

"That," Bruce said, barely hearing it. "Means there's an emergency." After he said the words the beeping stopped.

He looked at her few a few seconds and began to kiss her again. His kisses deepened as his hands reached down and squeezed her backside, lifting her hips tightly to his and he quickly flipped her over onto her back

His hair was smooth enough to slip through her fingers like silk. The strength and pressure of his body went being from a reminder of fear and intimidation to a source of immense pleasure as she squeezed his hips with her knees. His lips felt hot against her neck and sent powerful tingling sensations down the base of her spine. He kissed her chest over her shirt while pushing it up to expose her stomach. The kisses went down to her waist and around her belly button as the beeping started again. He ignored it again and moved her pants lower, putting firm kisses that included a great deal of suction along her skin. The beeping sound stopped for a second or two then started again.

"Bruce," she exhaled as his tongue touched her skin and moved to the top of her underwear and reached down to grab his arm.

He looked up and then lifted himself over her, so that his face was once again over hers.

"Yes?" he said, his hips again resting on hers. She gasped as soon as she felt the mountainous erection pressed against her.

"That could-" she tried to talk, realizing she had never felt this type of desire. "That could be important." Again the beeping started.

"More important than me devouring you?" he smiled and was quickly at her hips again, gliding his tongue along her stomach.

"Maybe," she gasped, not wanting to stop, but knew that he had responsibilities. "Go check."

He planted a quick kiss on the middle of her pelvis over the fabric of her clothing before standing and quickly going in the direction of the beeping. The last kiss made her tremble a bit as she sat up, hoping that whatever it was would be nothing serious, but Bruce was back almost immediately.

"He's escaped Arkham."


	25. Chapter 25

The large bat signal was projected over the skies of Gotham when Adriana left Bruce's penthouse. He had vanished very quickly after relaying the message about the Joker having escaped from Arkham that evening. The air felt a bit warm and muggy for October and there was barely any wind, but the fog was thick and brightened up the dark sky. Going to to police precinct seemed like an automatic decision as Adriana made her way there on foot. When she arrived a few minutes later she could see the place was in an upheaval.

"Navarro," Adriana was greeted immediately. "Good evening," Officer Page said.

"Hi, Officer Page," she said.

"I assume you were told what happened," he said. "Less than twenty minutes ago."

"It's not on the news yet?"

"No," Page answered. "Soon. Within the next half hour for sure."

"Is Gordon here?" Adriana asked. "Did he go to Arkham?"

"No, he's here," Page replied. "Not for long though, I assume. He may be on the roof."

When Adriana got to the stairwell to the roof, two armed guards let her pass. So far she had never been on the roof with Gordon but clearly he had given them permission to allow her roof access.

"Navarro," Gordon said when she opened the door.

"Hello, Commissioner," Adriana said and walked over to him.

"He's not coming here is he?" Gordon asked and looked up at the sky. "He's after him."

"I assume so," Adriana answered. "He vanished as soon as he learned what happened."

"Well," Gordon said and turned off the signal, making the sky dark again. "In that case."

"I'm sure he'll find him soon," Adriana said. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"If only," Commissioner Gordon said, clearly frustrated. "He escaped on his own. There's no one I can think of to put you with to get information from."

"How did it happen?"

"Somehow he was able to set off the fire alarms for the entire asylum. The buildings had to be evacuated. He got a firearm from one of the guards and took him hostage while they were outside. He was able to back away into a vehicle. We found the guard had been pushed out of the vehicle along the side of the road a quarter mile away and the vehicle abandoned two miles away. The guard is in the hospital now but he doesn't seem to know anything."

"Okay," she said. "I really wish there was something I could do."

"You should do what we will advise everyone to do," Gordon said. "Be careful. Keep your eyes open. He could be anywhere."

"Will do," she said. "If you need anything, please let me know."

"Thank you," Gordon said genuinely.

.

"Adriana," Damien said as he passed Adriana on the way out of the precinct. She was hoping she wouldn't run into him and that he would be with the team over at Arkham but no such luck.

"Officer Ricard," she nodded impersonally and brushed past him, leaving the precinct.

"Wait-" he said and followed her onto the street.

"Can I help you?" she asked, sounding disinterested.

"How have you been?"

"Just fine," she said.

"That's great," he responded and appeared to be looking at her neck. "Great." His voice sounded a bit disappointed.

"Well, I have to go," said and kept walking.

"Wait..Your eyes look different?"

"What?" she said and pulled a small mirror from her purse. He was right. Her eyes looked a bit darker. They had gone from a very pale almost transparent looking blue to a deeper shade of normal every day blue. "Yeah. Looks fine to me. Some people's eyes change colors."

"True," he said, looking at her neck again.

"Gotta go."

When she got home and went to her bathroom to run the bathwater she saw in the mirror what he was staring at. A small passion mark on her neck, so small and faint she knew that it would be gone by morning.

.

.

"So when are your arriving to Chicago?" Harri asked Adriana. She was on speaker phone while Adriana moved dishes into boxes.

"I don't know yet, Harri," Adriana said and looked for tape. "I'm still trying to get everything packed up here to donate or sell or whatever. I think it would be good to rent out my house since I won't be here."

"Okay," Harri said. "So how is everything going with Bruce Wayne?"

"Well," Adriana said. "I haven't seen him in a few days. I'm sure he's quite busy with..a project."

"Have you at least heard from him?"

"Nope," Adriana said. "His project is..pretty serious. An emergency I'd say."

"Did you sleep with him already?"

"Harri..you're always in my business."

"You don't have any business. So did you sleep with him?"

"No," Adriana answered.

"See? No business."

"Whatever," Adriana said while taping the box shut.

"So nothing's happened yet?"

"Well..we kissed a bit. But then there was an emergency. He's been busy with it since."

"What's the damned emergency?"

"He runs many businesses," Adriana said. "He has a lot of responsibilities."

"Yet he has time to go out with a different girl every night. Ugh, you should just pay someone to pack up this stuff for you and come move here. There are services for that."

"I'm sure he's just focused on the task at hand," Adriana said. Finding the Joker was extremely important.

"Yeah, well," Harri said. "There's so many hot guys in Chicago, I can't wait for you meet a few of them."

"Why do you care so much about me seeing someone. Maybe being single is what I need."

"You were single for four years before Damien," Harri said. "And from what you told me he was pretty useless."

"Yeah, well," Adriana sighed. "I don't mind being single. It's fine."

"It's not," Harri said. "Well maybe you're telling the truth because you haven't had any truly passionate relationships yet. All the dudes you've been with have been stale and useless."

"Maybe," Adriana agreed. "I like Bruce. He doesn't seem stale or useless at all."

"So go get him then," Harri said. "Or someone else."

.

.

"He's been out for about twenty minutes," Lucius said. Bruce was dead asleep in a board room chair. "I'll wake him, if you need to speak to him."

"No, no," Adriana said. "I didn't realize he was so busy and tired."

"He's very passionate about what needs to be done now," Lucius said. "He's up all night almost every night looking for leads. But ever since the Joker left Arkham..nothing. He's moving very quietly, at least for now. It's actually quite frustrating..not knowing what he's planning. We fear that whatever he does next will be something big."

"I wish I could do something," Adriana said.

"Well, at this point any and all ideas are welcome," Lucius told her.

"So there are no leads whatsoever?"

"We think the governor may be on his hit list. He's got security around his home at all times right now."

"Why would he want to kill the governor?"

"It could be the governor's statements that he made on national TV. He's been very vocal about the sentencing he thinks the joker should be given," Lucius explained. "The death penalty. He also knows Judge Ambers very well."

"Wow..I must have missed that. Didn't watch the news at all when I was institutionalized," Adriana said. "You know..Maybe Gordon and I could stop by and speak with his security. I can make sure no one's being paid off...or threatened by the Joker."

"Brilliant idea," he said. "You'll let us know if there's anything?"

"Of course," she said.

.

.

.._also knows as the Joker has escaped from the Arkham Asylum at around 8:20 this evening. The Gotham Department of Corrections and Police Department are searching for the escapee who was able to flee the facility by setting off a serious of fire alarms to gain outside access. One employee of Arkham Asylum is being hospitalized and is reported to be in stable condition. Anyone with information about the whereabouts-_

"Madness," a voice said beside Adriana. She decided to visit the gym that evening and was watching a bit of the news while on the elliptical.

"Yeah," Adriana said and turned to the right on her elliptical machine to see a familiar face beside her.

"Your name was Adriana right?" Michael, the son of the manager of Savannah's said to her.

"Right, and I was told you're Michael?" she said as he stepped onto the treadmill beside her.

"That's me," he said. "Haven't seen you return to Savannah's to work. That was disappointing."

"Oh," she laughed a bit. "It was fun auditioning but I don't know if it's for me."

"So you won't be working at Savannah's?"

"No, I don't think so," she said. "It's a great place though, but I won't be working there."

"Good," he said with a smile. He had a great smile, hair and voice, Adriana thought to herself.

"Good?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Now I can ask you out without it being workplace harassment."

"Oh," she smiled. "Wow." She knew what Harri would say if she were there. He's gorgeous, tall, has a deep voice and is fit. Definitely worth going on a date with at least.

"So, what do you say?" he smiled back.

"I would love to..I just.." she started to say. She didn't feel ready to date. But she wanted Bruce, however this guy also seemed great. Then again she did meet him in a strip club and he already had seen her basically naked. How would he treat her?

"It's just, we met at Savannah's," he guessed.

"Yeah," she shrugged with a little embarrassment. "Part of it."

"Well, I'd like to give you my number in case you change your mind," he offered.

She put his number into her phone before stepping off of the machine. After showering and arriving at home she considered calling him but instead texted Gordon with her idea of checking out the governor's security team. He responded immediately, saying that it was a great idea that they should pursue the following morning.

The bed was so warm and inviting as she crawled in and flopped her face against the pillow. She let out a long sigh and let her hands glide across the sheets and then a relaxed moan. Sleep was calling her but she couldn't relax. Her thoughts kept returning to Bruce and the sensation of his lips on hers. His sleek and lustrous hair gliding through her fingertips. Her fingertips touched the spots on her abdomen where he had kissed her and her eyes squeezed shut tightly as she recalled the sensation of him sucking on her flesh. If she wasn't feeling so silly and shy, she would call him right now. If she was as bold as Harri maybe she would get in her car and drive over to his penthouse right now.

She imagined knocking on his door as her fingertips moved downwards. Her free hand squeezed the pillow behind her tightly as her mind remembered his heavy swollen sign of arousal pressed against her. Imagination of how he would be as a lover consumed her as she felt herself nearing climax.

When she opened her eyes her heart nearly stopped when she saw Damien in her doorway watching her.

"Shit!" she screamed and looked around for something to throw. She reached over to her bedside table and quickly pulled out the knife she kept hidden there.

"Adriana, calm down. It's me," he said, his voice amused and lustful.

"I know it's you!" she said holding the blade tightly by it's handle. "What are you doing here?"

"My Rolex is here.." he said. "I need it."

"What? Right now? You didn't even fucking knock-"

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's in that drawer where you have your weapons," he said.

She turned and rummaged through the drawer in the dark for a few seconds until she saw a flash of gold. The watch was in her hands for only a moment before she tossed it at him.

"There, now go," she said.

"Okay," he said, not moving.

"You're still here," she replied. "Go!"

"Wait.." he said and walked over to the bed slowly. "It's just.."

"Do I have to call the police?" she said in a threatening tone.

"No," he said with a bit of shock, surprised that she would say such a thing. "I just wanted to say..you look beautiful there."

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You sounded beautiful too," he said and came closer.

"I will call 9-1-1 if you don't leave now," she said firmly.

"Sure," he said, not sounding afraid at all. "I'll go."

"And don't come here again."

"My mistake," he said and backed away to the door. "Lucky mistake."

"GO!" she shouted as he left.

Once she was sure he was gone she called a locksmith and waited for them to arrive to change the locks on her door. As she sat on the couch watching the news in complete boredom and anger, she started to hear thoughts without trying, Thoughts of someone checking the number on the front of her house. The locksmith was there..and she could hear his thoughts from the sidewalk. Without knowing why she was making the correlation, she ran to the mirror by her kitchen table. Her eyes were bright again..icy blue. No other thoughts came in. None from her neighbors, maybe they were too far away? As soon as the thoughts came in they stopped. She could no longer hear his thoughts without trying and she watched with a bit of fright as the color of her eyes deepened right in front of her. The mirror wasn't playing tricks, she was sure. She backed away from the mirror slowly as the doorbell rang.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hi, I'm Pavla," the governor's six-year-old granddaughter said to Adriana.

Adriana was sitting in the living room of the governor's mansion as he and Commissioner Gordon chatted in the parlor. They had driven nearly two hours to visit the governor and as they chatted Adriana concentrated on searching the minds of his staff. Gordon and the governor were good friends so it wasn't unusual for Gordon to make an unannounced visit.

"Hi, Pavla," Adriana said as she tried to focus. So far, none of the security detail working to protect the governor had been bribed or threatened. They were all there to do their jobs properly and honorably.

"What's your name?" the little girl with straight brown hair and large beautiful round brown eyes asked and leaned on the arm rest of the couch Adriana was sitting on.

"I'm Adriana," Adriana smiled. "I'm a friend of Mr. Gordon's. What's that you have there?"

"A ballerina," the girl said and held up a small doll.

"She's so pretty," Adriana said. "What's her name?"

"Mimi," the girl said and held the doll out for Adriana to take her.

"Oh, hello Mimi," Adriana said as she held the little doll with red curls. "I love your ballerina slippers."

"She says, thank you," Pavla said and touched the dolls foot. "I'm going to dress like Mimi on Halloween."

"You'll look so cute!" Adriana beamed. "Will you have curls too?"

"Yes, my mommy will do it," Pavla sounded excited. "Want to see?"

"See your hair? On Halloween?" Adriana asked and handed the small doll back to Pavla.

"Yes, we will go to a party," Pavla said.

"That's a wonderful idea," Adriana heard the governor's voice coming from the doorway. "You both should go," he said to Gordon who followed him in.

"You're having a party?" Gordon asked.

"There will be a masquerade ball at the Rittenhouse Hotel downtown, on Halloween," the governor explained. "We won't be there long, since it's not a party for children and someone will have school the next morning. I'll just be there to show a little face time."

"I'd love to," Adriana said.

"I'm not sure I can make it, but I will try," Gordon said.

"I'll make sure you're both on the list," the governor replied.

"What's face time?" Pavla asked sweetly.

"It mean's you go to show your face," the governor laughed. "Then leave."

"Can I still go trick or treating?" she asked.

"Yes, your father will take you before we leave for the party," he answered.

"Okay," Pavla said and tugged gently on one of the doll's curls.

"It was lovely having you both," the governor said.

.

.

"You're very swift," Bruce complemented Adriana.

"Thanks," she said, holding the knife he was teaching her to take from him.

"We should practice with a gun too," he said.

He would never introduce such a dangerous and risky move to a student who had only a few lessons, but Bruce was thoroughly impressed with how quickly Adriana was advancing. Her strength would never come close to his but she was able to move just as quickly, if not quicker. The fact that her reflexes and agility were better than his was not something he was ready to admit to her. If she was reading his mind at all right now, she would know. Bruce wondered, if she had trained since youth as he did, would she be able to win in a true fight against him?

"A gun," she said and handed the knife back to him to practice taking it again. "Will you teach me to shoot too?"

"Of course," Bruce said. "I'm not sure when I will have time though."

"That's okay," she said. "I don't think I will ever be in a gun fight."

"You never know," he replied and held the knife and lunged towards her. She had it from him even quicker than she had previously. "Wow."

"This is fun," she smiled.

"It's..astonishing," Bruce said.

"Thanks," she said as he walked away to retrieve an unloaded handgun.

"So," Bruce said, coming back with the gun aimed towards her then stopping in front of her. "Watch closely-"

Before he could instruct her, she had the gun as quickly as she had taken the knives. He stood without speaking for a few moments.

"Sorry, I-"

"No, don't apologize," he said. "Have you learned this before? That technique.."

"Never," she said. "I mean..not me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I've seen a lot. Ever since I was a child..I have seen things done. Fighting, disarming. Maybe my brain is doing statistics," she said, thinking out loud.

"Statistics?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah..I think the way I took it from you worked most effectively," she said. "I feel like I have seen it done a million times. I think I've seen everything done a million times."

"Okay," Bruce said, taking in what she was saying.

"It's weird.." she said. "Knowing how to do most things. I have seen almost every type of surgery performed over and over...I can fix most things in my home if they get broken...I'm pretty sure I could fly a plane or helicopter easy..maybe even a fighter jet."

"This is incredible," Bruce said in awe.

"The only think I have never been able to just grasp without having to learn, is languages," she said.

"Do you want to try to fly a plane? Or helicopter?" Bruce asked.

"What?" Adriana laughed. "I couldn't-"

"You just said you probably could," Bruce encouraged her.

"Well I'd have to go to school to be allowed to do that. And get licensed."

"Maybe not," Bruce said. "I have both. Plane and helicopter."

"Wait, you really want to me to do this? No, no, this is terrifying."

"I can fly them both as well. I will be right there the whole time."

"Seriously?" Adriana said, suddenly nervous. "I mean we could try I guess-"

"Let's go!" Bruce said with a huge smile.

.

.

"This is so crazy," Adriana said as she and Bruce sat in his helicopter. "It's so dark."

"Don't be nervous," Bruce said. "I'm here to help."

Bruce watched in astonishment as she did a pre-check and started the helicopter. As he watched her, he noticed her posture and movements reminded him of military pilots. Maybe this is where she had seen the most helicopter action in the minds of others. As the helicopter lifted, Bruce saw that she knew exactly what she was doing and didn't seem at all nervous. They flew over Bruce's personal airfield for a bit before Bruce decided to give her a challenge.

"We should fly over the city," he suggested.

"What?!" she screeched into her headset, never loosing focus on the helicopter's controls. "It's nighttime right now."

"A good pilot can fly a helicopter over a city at night," Bruce smiled.

"Okay, but I'm not even a pilot," she said. "Nevermind a good one."

"You are," he said. "Let's go. I trust you."

"Alright," she sighed. "But if we die it's your fault."

They flew over Gotham for nearly an hour. The city looked calm from above. Bruce looked down as they coasted over the city, where the Joker was. What he was doing and who he was possibly hurting or killing. He had to be plotting something. His thoughts halted when she flew very close to a building, barely missing it.

"Sorry!" she said. "I told you! It's like my hands and feet aren't use to controlling this thing yet."

"You're doing great, just stay a little further from the roofs," Bruce exhaled.

"We have about 40 minutes of fuel left, maybe we should head back?" Adriana said.

Bruce looked at her for a while. She even know how to estimate the amount of time the helicopter could remain in the air simply by looking at the fuel gauge.

"Yes," he said. "Let's go back to the air field."

.

.

"We should try the plane next time," Bruce said as the crossed the stretch of asphalt at the airfield on foot to Bruce's car.

"Higher flight," Adriana said. "Means a worse crash."

"You won't crash," Bruce laughed. "You went a little close to one building tonight but you didn't hit it. You had a perfect take off and landing, the smoothest I've seen."

"I'm afraid to fly the plane," Adriana replied. "I don't know if I want to."

"Okay," Bruce stopped walking and took her arms. "If you really are, we don't have to. But I must admit I am really..astonished and impressed at how well you're doing everything."

"Thanks," she said.

"I was thinking about something earlier," he said.

"What's that?"

"I thought you'd already know."

"I wasn't in your head," she smiled. "I'm respecting everyone's privacy for the most part these days."

"I was thinking," Bruce said. "You're an excellent fighter."

"Oh," she said, "Well you've told me that."

"Yes," Bruce nodded. "It's a bit flustering to admit but I am not sure which one of us would win."

"In a fight?" Adriana said curiously.

"Yup," he replied and held her by the shoulders. "You're better than me in some ways."

"If you say so," she smiled. "Maybe we should put it to the test."

"Put it to the test?" Bruce raised his eyebrows. "And fight each other?"

"Sure," Adriana said half serious. "Why not?"

"Well," Bruce said, admittedly curious about the idea. "Let's do it."

.

.

"So," Bruce said as he wrapped Adriana's knuckles. "I guess we should have some ground rules."

"Okay," Adriana said and yawned.

"Tired?" Bruce asked.

"Mhm," Adriana said and tilted her head as Bruce wrapped her other hand. "Yeah..long day, donating stuff to the charity shop and training with you and almost crashing into that office building downtown, plus I'm on my period...Sorry, to much information."

"Not at all," Bruce said and handed her a mouth guard.

"Ground rules," she said and stretched her arms tiredly above her head. "Like what?"

"We won't be using any weapons right now, to keep it simple," Bruce said. "We're just doing this out of curiosity so no knives or anything needed."

"You know you're going to win," Adriana said lazily. "I just need to show you, I'm not better at you than anything. Even if you think I am."

"I don't mind if you're not," Bruce went on. "Like I said, just curious."

"Okay so what's the rules?" Adriana asked and held up the mouth guard. "You won't knock out my teeth right?"

"No, of course not," Bruce said and took the guard and slid in into her mouth before giving her a soft kiss.

The kiss was welcome but a bit surprising to Adriana. They had kissed very deeply during their first training session but since then Bruce had been very distant and distracted, which was understandable. Their last two sessions, though tiring, went very professionally.

"The rules will be," Bruce said. "You can hit me as hard as you can, I don't mind. I won't hit you, if I see you're unable to block or dodge my throws."

"Waaso," Adriana tried to talk with the mouth guard and then removed it. "Wait so how is this a fight then?"

"Adriana, obviously I won't be hitting you. It that what you thought I would do?"

"No," Adriana laughed. "I guess I just don't get it. I'm tired.."

"Okay then let's get this over with," Bruce said and put her mouth guard back in. "I just want to see what you can do. Things I taught you or otherwise."

"Right," Adriana said, noticing that Bruce did not bother to put in a mouth guard or wrap his hands.

"Let's go," Bruce said, his stance turning defensive.

Adriana nodded and Bruce swung at her rather slowly, and she easily dodged him. He smiled and then swung a few times, each time a bit faster. She dodged and blocked him easily and effectively. He then lunged at her and she felt something strange happen. Her vision shook as if she was looking through a window that was shaking in an earthquake. If seemed like a split second but when her vision stabilized, Bruce was on the floor and she was standing over him. His eyes were shut tight momentarily as he sat up and massaged his neck.

"Wha.." Adriana said. "What just happened."

"Heh," Bruce said and touched his bottom lip with the back of his hand.

"Seriously...I don't get it.." she replied.

"You," he looked up into her eyes. "Are better than me."

"Did I.." she went to ask but then her own memories came flooding back. She remembered everything but it felt like she was watching a movie as she kneed him hard in the face and in the side, hard enough to bring him down to the floor.

"I might need some ice for this," Bruce laughed. "This is actually scary."

"Yeah," Adriana said breathlessly and noticed Bruce was frowning at her.

"Do you have contacts?" he asked. "I didn't notice before."

"What? Oh, my eyes have been changing color a bit.."

"They're dark," Bruce said. "So contacts? Maybe I didn't notice earlier-"

"Huh?" Adriana said and walked over to the floor length mirror in Bruce's training room. Her eyes were so dark, they were almost black. She couldn't even distinguish where her pupils were.


	27. Chapter 27

"They look the same to me," Aymara said as she and her mother, Sidi, looked into Adriana's eyes. "I have to go back and check the food."

"Yeah," Adriana held up Sidi's small mirror on the table. "Now they do, but they were black the other night. I saw my eye doctor and my regular doctor and my psychiatrist..I don't think they believe me."

"I believe you," Sidi said. "Mostly because you don't listen. You drink an entire undiluted elixir, things can happen."

"So..is this bad?" Adriana sighed. "I blacked out...I hit someone and I didn't remember doing it until I tried to afterwards."

"Yes, that is peculiar," Sidi admitted. "How are you're abilities."

"Fine," Adriana answered. "There have been a few times where I have heard thoughts without trying to. And sometimes I hear whispers..mostly at night. It's so weird and quite annoying actually. It was helpful once though. It's not as bad as my gift was before though. At least I can sleep very well now even though the blackout thing was scary."

"Did you hurt anyone?" Sidi asked.

"Well, no not really," Adriana answered. "I hit a friend of mine because we were practicing fighting."

"Did you lose control?" Aymara questioned when she returned, overhearing.

"No..not that I can recall," Adriana thought. "When I examined my memories I just hit him twice and then I stopped..I wasn't trying to really hurt him."

"It doesn't sound like this is anything to worry about," Sidi shrugged. "If you had hurt someone badly or lost control of yourself I might consider trying the elixir again properly this time. Since that is serious. But I don't think you need it yet. You will eventually though..the timeline is unknown."

"Eventually you will have to get rid of my gift for good," Adriana said. "You're sure of that."

"I must say I am fully sure," Sidi said. ''When you are born your gift is complete. You grew up with a completely created gift even though it tormented you, it had a certain balance. Removing only parts of it, as we did since I could not complete treatment on you...it is not a pleasant way to live long term since things would change over time in unpredictable ways. As you are already seeing. It will only become worse if you let it go on forever. You would perish eventually."

"Ma, you are scaring her," Aymara said quickly.

"No..it's okay," Adriana said. "I need the honesty."

"Stormy weather," Sidi said. "It's unavoidable. If I could remove your gift now I would. But as I told you before it is risky. Physically, mentally, and more."

"Yeah," Adriana said and leaned back onto the couch.

"Stay for dinner," Aymara offered and stood up. "I'm making some red beans and rice with andouille sausages."

"Yesssss," Adriana said.

.

.

.

"Keep going," Bruce said to Adriana as she took a breather from kicking and punching the bag he was holding stable.

"I'm winded," she said.

"We should work on building your stamina," Bruce explained. "To make up for what you lack in strength."

Adriana nodded with her fists pressed against her hips and felt a drop of sweat hit her upper lip. She raised her fists and hit the bad several times and then gave it a kick. She repeated the sequence over and over again until her arms gave out.

"Good job," Bruce offered as she sat on the floor.

"Who knew fighting was so tiring," she smiled.

"Tiring and dangerous," he smiled down at her.

"Dangerous for your opponents," Adriana laughed.

"I've taken several good beatings, a few stabbings, and gunshots against my armor," he explained.

"I know," she nodded, remembering.

"You know everything," he laughed.

"So how are things going with..." Adriana started to ask.

"The Joker," Bruce said and turned to begin hitting the bag, obviously frustrated. "Not great. Fortunately no one's been killed. He's disappeared, for now. No leads."

"I want to help," Adriana said as he swung at the bag.

"Help?" he paused and turned to her. "There's not much you can do."

"I know but," she stood up. "There has to be something."

"I don't think there is," he said. "Unless you want to watch through hours of surveillance footage to see if we missed something or read a bunch of documents on leads-"

"Well, that sounds boring."

"It is," he said. "And we've gone over everything several times."

"I meant, I want to help when you are out... Looking for him," she said. "I know you do, almost every night."

"In the field?" Bruce couldn't help but laugh. "You? Absolutely not-"

"Why?" she asked. "You said I was getting better."

"It's dangerous for starters," Bruce said. "And I don't need help with that. It's not worth the risk."

"But Bruce-" Adriana started to say.

"Absolutely NOT," Bruce said in a much louder and firmer tone. "The answer is no, I'm sorry."

"Okay, fine," Adriana said, unable to hide disappointment.

"Look," Bruce softened his voice a bit. "You can come by my office tomorrow. Come around 10 or 11 a.m. There's a ton of video footage and documents to be gone over, if you truly want to help. Maybe you will notice something we didn't."

"I doubt it," she sighed. "But I'll be there."

"Thank you," Bruce said and gave her a hug. "I can't risk you getting hurt."

.

.

.

"So I was only like half an hour late," Harri said into her cell phone camera as she spoke to Adriana over Facetime. "And now they want to give me a write up."

"Wow..I'm sorry," Adriana said and walked away from the camera to grab her coffee.

"Woah, Adriana you look great. You've been working out?" Harri complemented.

"Yeah, at the gym and doing some training," she replied. "Thanks."

"Your arms look great," Harri said. "Looks like you could kick someone's ass, but still feminine. Don't lift any heavier."

"I haven't been lifting at all," Adriana said. "Been punching and doing some push ups and other stuff."

"I need your whole fitness routine," Harri said and eyed Adriana's coffee. "Ugh, I better go now..super early so I won't be late."

"Yeah, I guess I should go too," Adriana said.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh...just some work stuff."

"For the cops again? I thought you stopped that."

"I did but this is just...I don't know. There's a pretty serious case that needs all the help it can get."

"Aren't you ever coming here?"

"Of course, that's the plan. I'm still unloading all my stuff and packing and trying to get things squared away."

"Okay, sis," Harri said. "Gotta go now, for real. I need this dumb job."

"Go, go, don't let me keep you," Adriana said. "Love ya."

"Love you too, bye."

.

.

.

Wayne Enterprises was bustling as Adriana waited to be serviced at the receptionists area. It took several minutes and she didn't mind waiting. After a few more minutes a male receptionist saw her and waved her over.

"Ms. Navarro," he said. "I'll get someone from security to escort you-"

"Everything okay?" Adriana asked after he stopped speaking.

"It seems Mr. Wayne had a clear schedule without meetings for this morning and asked not to be disturbed until after 10 a.m."

"Oh, that's alright I can wait 15 minutes."

"Don't worry about it," Rebecca, the receptionist said next to him, overhearing his words. "She can go up, she's special."

The words came out of Rebecca's mouth in a very snarky and sarcastic way. Adriana was entirely sure that Rebecca hated her for some reason. Adriana couldn't ignore her sly and somewhat evil smile as she called a security guard over to escort her to the elevators. Adriana noticed that the reception area and board room were both empty once she exited the elevator and decided to sit and wait. Maybe Bruce had stepped out? She waited until 10 a.m. and decided to walk around. He must have been there or the receptionists would have mentioned it. Maybe Rebecca knew he wasn't there all along and that explained her attitude.

She walked down the halls to where she remembered Bruce's office was and saw from a few yards away that the door was slightly open. Perhaps he was there after all. Adriana approached the door and pushed it open a bit more to step into the doorway and immediately wished she hadn't.

Bruce's receptionist Claire saw her instantly and pushed Bruce back while simultaneously letting out a high pitched shriek. Adriana shut the door quickly after apologizing breathlessly and practically ran to the elevator.

The clicking sounds of her frantically pushing the elevator button seemed to make her more nervous as she waited, unable to erase what she had accidentally seen from her memory. Claire on Bruce's desk with her bare legs wrapped tightly around his hips, her fingernails digging into his arms..

She continued to press the button even faster.


	28. Chapter 28

As Adriana left Wayne Tower and was finally on the street, she realized that she had been holding her breath. She felt incredibly embarrassed for walking into Bruce's office at such a moment. All she wanted to to was apologize more but was far too mortified to stay. The train would get her back home faster, she decided, before walking up the rusty teal colored stairs to the trains above the street. Once she was at the top she noticed something floating in the sky. A blimp?

"What is that?" a homeless looking man sitting on the ground beside one of the benches asked.

"I think it's a blimp," Adriana finally answered him as the object came closer.

"Haven't seen one of those in Gotham in years," he said. "Thank you so much, miss," he told Adriana after she placed $5 in the cup beside him.

"Wow," a woman said. "Look what's on it..."

Adriana squinted and saw what the woman was talking about. The blimp was decorated with an elaborate clown-like image. A very gothic design of the top half of a joker card. The visual of the hat with bells was insanely bright as the blimp moved closer. As everyone at the train stop looked up Adriana heard the voice of the Joker.

"...Ladies and gentlemen of Gotham.."

"Where's that coming from?" a man in a suit said and looked over to a teenage girl that was watching her phone.

"It's online..the Joker," she answered and turned her phone so that they could watch.

"What's coming will hopefully make more of you...well... like me. I'd much rather see you become who you really are, than die. Trust me, it will be much more interesting and fun. Unfortunately, many of you will die though. That can't be helped."

"What's he talking about?" the teenage girl asked.

"Terrorism," the man in the suit said and cursed at the blimp floating above them.

"You know, most of your politicians and judges are just like me. They just keep it hidden. Now, why do that? Show Gotham who you really are-"

The sound of his voice was drowned out by the train pulling up. Adriana entered the train and sat quickly and wondered if Bruce was seeing this. What was he planning to do about it? The train began to pull off and Adriana pulled out her phone like everyone else and opened up the first new page that popped up to watch the rest of the live video.

"The sooner you let yourself become one with your...lunacy as a doctor once put it...the sooner you no longer have to be afraid of me. The sooner you are no longer a mouse trapped in a room filled with snakes, which is what Gotham will soon become.."

Just as the video ended Adriana heard what sounded like an explosion in the distance. Several people ran over to the right side of the train to look out the window at the dark gray smoke wafting into the sky.

"Which building is that?" someone asked.

"That's city hall.." another person answered solemnly.

Whirls of darkening smoke continued to fill the air making Gotham look like it was under attack. A woman held her small son as he cried and the teenaged girl was now on the phone with her mother, crying while apologizing for skipping school. The blimp was now floating away in the distance, away from the dark swirling fumes.

Adriana stood as the train stopped a few blocks from her house and shook a bit as the train came to a halt. After the stepped off her phone rang.

"Adriana!" Harri said. "Are you seeing this? On the news?"

"I saw...smoke around city hall. Some kind of explosion.."

"Yes, half the building looks like it's gone! You're safe?"

"I was downtown but I left a little while ago. I have been on the train...I'm almost home.."

"This is crazy! Everyone's looking at it here...I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too."

Harri repeated everything she heard on the news to Adriana as she walked home. They were trying to put out the fire. Several injured in the streets. No news yet of the casualties or injured inside the building.

"How did he even get bombs into the building?" Adriana asked.

"Who knows!" Harri answered.

"Harri..I gotta go," Adriana said before abruptly ending the call.

She hailed a cab that had perfect timing, passing down the street at the moment she stepped onto it, and got in.

"Take me to Arkham Asylum, please."

"Sure thing ma'am."

.

.

.

Arkham city was much calmer than Gotham was at the moment. Traffic was slowed by numerous school buses, as schools and all federal buildings had been evacuated. As the cab went down the bright streets, Adriana wondered what she doing. She had no idea why she was going to Arkham but felt sure that something there had been missed. Her phone began to ring as they passed Blackgate prison.

"Hello?" Adriana answered hesitantly, seeing that the call was coming from an unknown number.

"Adriana, I'm glad you're okay," she heard Bruce's voice. "You left so quickly and then there was the explosion, not too far from here-"

"I'm fine, I wasn't anywhere near it," she said. "I was on the train."

"Good," he said. "Stay home and indoors."

"Oh, I'm..not home at the moment but I will be back soon."

"Where are you?" Bruce asked, sounds in the background overtaking his voice, but she could still make out what he was saying.

"On my way to Arkham Asylum..where are you?"

"Adriana.." he said, without answering her question. "Why are you going there?"

"I don't know, I just have to," she answered. "And I want to help."

"There's nothing there-"

"Okay, then I should come down to around city hall or chasing leads with you. Would you prefer that?"

He was quiet for a while before answering.

"Fine," he said. "Let me know if you find anything."

"Ok, bye," she said and ended the call. The cab driver was looking at her curiously and then shook his head.

.

.

.

"I...work with the police.." Adriana said nervously to the receptionist at Arkham as she pulled out her old work ID. It definitely was not a badge and she was unsure if the card with just her name, photo and statement that she worked for the Gotham Police Department would even allow her access.

"Okay," the older woman at the desk nodded. "How can we help you?"

"Well, I'm here to..investigate the Joker," she said, unsure of her wording.

"As you can see," the woman pointed to the small and outdated TV on the desk behind her which was playing the news. "He's not here."

"I know," Adriana said in the nicest voice she had. "Is there any way I could see..where he stayed while he was here?"

"Sure thing," the woman looked back at the TV again. "Carl!"

The woman called to a security guard and instructed him to watch the front desk as she led Adriana down the halls. Arkham was a bit different than Adriana had imagined, at least as far as she could see now. It looked very professional, clean and tidy. There were large windows overlooking rural landscapes and the sun seemed to hit Arkham city much more directly than it ever did in Gotham. Adriana imagined it would be dark, filthy and filled with loud terrorizing screams. But it was so quiet she felt like she could hear a pin drop.

"It's very quiet here.." Adriana observed out loud.

"Well," the woman said. "We are very generous with sedatives these days. Many of the patients function better with them, so I've heard."

"I see," Adriana replied as they entered the small room.

Adriana had been in many mental institutions as a patient, so the room did not feel uncomfortable or unfamiliar. It was very plain. Two beds that were made and a large barred window with two small tables in front of it were pretty much all that was in the room.

"Thank you," Adriana thanked the woman.

"This is where he stayed," the woman replied. "You're welcome. He was here most of the time. There were also padded cells that were used temporarily."

"Did he," Adriana looked at the two beds. "Have a roommate?"

"Yes," the woman answered and tucked one of her greying blonde curls behind her ear. "Christopher Redmond, I believe. Everyone refers to him as Sanfu though."

"Is there any way I could speak to him?"

"Well," the woman laughed a bit. "He doesn't talk much. He's already been questioned without success from the police."

"Still..I'd like to meet him."

"Do you need an interrogation room and security.." she started to ask.

"Oh no, nothing like that," Adriana replied. "I don't want to interrogate him, just talk to him."

"As I said, he doesn't really talk. I'll get a few guards."

"Is he dangerous?" Adriana asked.

"I wouldn't say so," the woman answered. "But if you have anything nice on you, I would put it away. Like that necklace."

"I'll hide it," Adriana tucked it into her shirt. "He would steal it off my neck?"

"He's a slippery one," the woman laughed. "You wouldn't even notice. I believe he's the one that took my wedding band."

"If he's not dangerous, you don't need to get security..I'll be fine."

"Okay," the woman said. "Wait here."


	29. Chapter 29

"..none of us will rest until that monster is behind bars!" Gordon shouted to the men in the precinct.

"Gordon, you have a call-"

"Tell the press what I told you. We will not release the names of the deceased until we notify next of kin!"

"It's actually from Arkham Asylum sir-"

"Yes?" Gordon said after snatching the phone. "No, no one was sent to Arkham to investigate..I'm sure. Can I have the name please?...Ah, okay. That's fine...Will you tell her to call me when she is done there?...Thanks."

"It was C4, Gordon," and officer came up and informed Gordon. "Set up two different locations in the building. Must have gone off at the same time-"

"How the hell is this even possible? How did he get that into the building? Where are they with securing the surveillance footage?! Who the hell allowed him in-"

"We are working on it, Gordon," another voice chimed in.

.

.

.

"Keep your hands to yourself," a guard ordered the tall lanky young man who had been brought into the room. The man, called Snafu, looked very young, barely twenty.

He simply smiled and nodded and sat on one of the beds.

"Ma'am, I'll be right outside," the guard said. "He moves at all, let me know."

"Of course," Adriana said. "Thank you."

After the guard was gone, Sanfu moved back on the bed so that his head could rest on the wall.

"Hi..I'm Adriana Navarro," Adriana introduced herself with no response from Snafu. His eyes were dark and blank, and she could tell that he had been heavily medicated.

He rocked back and forth a bit and looked everywhere in the room but at her. He then reached over to his pillow and pulled a lollipop from under it. It looked half eaten and had halfway stuck to the pillowcase but he didn't seem to mind as he stuck in into his mouth. After a few moments, she decided to take the plunge into his thoughts.

He was hearing voices..

_They are rubies. You don't have any rubies. Rubies...ruby red. If you took them, she wouldn't mind. She would love for you to have rubies of your own. Just take_ one. _Take one and I won't say anything else, ever again. I promise._

The voice in his head was a woman's. He then turned at looked at Adriana's earrings.

"They are rubies," Adriana said and she watched him seem to wake a bit from a stupor. "My earrings. I would mind if you took one. My grandmother gave them to me."

He looked at her with his lips slightly parted.

"You can hear her?" he said, his voice extremely deep and rich, which surprised Adriana.

"Yes," Adriana said and sat on the other bed, presumably the Joker's.

"You've been here before," he said.

"No, I've never been here," Adriana replied.

"You've been..somewhere like this," he said and looked down at her feet. "Are you crazy too?"

"I'm not.." she started to say. "I've been in many places like this but I was given great medications and now I'm better."

She could see in his mind, he was observing how she sat with her feet tucked under the bed. She didn't notice it herself, but this was how she was instructed to sit in most asylums she had been in to prevent accidentally tripping the guards as they rushed through sometimes.

He was quiet and was again looking at her earrings.

"Where are they from?" he asked.

"My grandmother," Adriana told him again.

"Where?" he asked again.

"Where?" Adriana was a bit confused for a moment. "Oh..they're from Somalia. Somalian rubies."

"I've never seen an African ruby," he smiled. "Can I touch them?"

"I don't know," Adriana said. "Maybe, if you help me, I will let you touch them."

"Okay!" he agreed immediately.

"Can we talk about your old roommate?"

"Mr. J?" Snafu asked, still smiling.

"The Joker."

"That's his name."

"Yes...I'm trying to find out more about him."

"I don't know anything. He didn't talk to me. Can I touch them now?"

"Wait," Adriana said. "Did you take anything of his while he was here?"

"Uhhh..." Snafu thought for several seconds. "Maybe."

"Okay...Is maybe a yes?"

"I tried to. But he kept catching me. He told me he would cut off my fingers if I tried again. I took his toothbrush though and he never noticed. He never used it."

"Mhm," Adriana said, beginning to think this was a dead end.

"Later on I took a card," Snafu said.

"A card?" Adriana sat up straighter. "What card?"

"It's in the window," Snafu said and pointed to the bars.

"What?" Adriana stood up and walked over, not seeing anything. She looked outside and down the wall and saw what looked like a business card crammed tightly between the edge of one of the bars and the wall. It looked like it had been soaked from rain and nothing on it was legible.

"There it is," Snafu said and bit into the lollipop.

"Can I keep this?" Adriana asked.

"I don't care," Sanfu said.

"So...this is all you have of his?"

"Well...no," Snafu sat up and bent the stick of the lollipop back and forth.

"Okay..what else?"

"He left his phone," Sanfu said. "I didn't steal it, he left it."

"Really? Where is it? The police didn't collect it?"

"No," Snafu said. "I hid it."

"Where did you hide it?"

"It doesn't work. There's no battery."

"That's okay..just tell me where it is?"

"Can I touch your hair? And the rubies?"

Adriana sighed. "Fine. Tell me where?" It was then she realized he was thinking of the location and she didn't really need him to tell her.

"In the cafeteria..under the vending machine..with the healthy drinks," Snafu said as he stood up and quickly reached for Adriana's earrings.

"Don't try to take them, I will know," she said as he touched the ruby in her left eat.

"Your hair is soft," he laughed.

"Thanks," she said and gently moved his hands from her ears and hair. "You should sit back down. You don't want to get into trouble with the guard."

Snafu sat, again hearing the voices in his head about her earrings.

"Are you going to take the phone?" he asked.

"Yes..I think so," she said.

"But..I need it! It's mine!" he said.

"No, it's the Joker's and now it will belong to the police. Why do you need a phone with no battery?"

He didn't answer.

"It was nice meeting you, Snafu. I have to go now."

.

.

.

"Thank you this is perfect," Adriana thanked the guard for taking her to the cafeteria for a cold drink.

She walked over to a machine filled with green drinks and smoothies and assumed this was what Snafu was referring to. The guard had gone from the empty cafeteria when Adriana got down on the floor and saw several things on the floor underneath of the machine that she could not reach. She pushed the machine to the side a few inches and grabbed the very old looking cell phone from the dusty wedge. She also saw a ring and a Rolex watch.

"Miss Navarro, you can sign out here," the woman at the front desk told Adriana as she walked over.

"Is this yours?" Adriana held out the ring.

"Yes! What?! He gave this to you?"

"No, he told me where he hid it. Under the green drinks machine..this watch was under there too and probably some other stuff."

"How did you even get him to?" the woman laughed and wiped the dust and dirt off of the ring. "Poor child. Hiding valuables under a machine."

"How old is he?" Adriana asked out of curiosity.

"Nineteen," the woman said as Adriana signed the sheet.

"So young," Adriana replied.

"We called Commissioner Gordon," the woman said. "Just to verify. He wants you to call him."

"Got it," Adriana said. "I will."


	30. Chapter 30

Adriana left Arkham Asylum and noticed the storm clouds brewing in the sky. She looked down at her phone at the Uber app and noticed that there were no drivers at all in Arkham. Her next option was to search online for a cab service close by, but as she searched a Gotham police car pulled up in front of her. It parked and she saw Damien step out of the driver's side and rest his arm on the roof of the car while smiling at her.

"Hey there," he said. "Looks like it might rain."

"Damien?" Adriana said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he said and walked over. "I heard you were here. You look...very well."

"Thanks," Adriana said with a but of repulsion as he admired her body.

"I take it you need a ride?" he smiled and touched his very dark wavy hair that was combed straight back.

"No..I'm okay," she replied.

"Adri," he said and tilted his head. "Come on. Get in."

"No," Adriana said firmly. "My...friend is coming."

"What friend?" he said in a way that sounded like he didn't believe she even had friends. He frowned while waiting for an answer, dark brows almost covering his grey eyes.

"You don't know them," Adriana said and took a few steps away and turned so that she was facing away from him.

_Can you please come pick me up?_ Adriana typed out the message to Sidi. She considered for a second texting Bruce but after the embarrassing encounter from that morning there was no way she could do that.

_Who is this? _The message came into Adriana's inbox.

_It's Adriana._

_Oh. Why do you need me to come? You stranded?_

_Sort of. Can you come?_

_Where?_

_Arkham. At the Asylum._

_You going to make me drive out to Arkham? I have things to do._

_Pleaseeeeee Sidi._

After a long lag in response Adriana glanced over her shoulder at Damien who was still smiling in a way that made her want to run.

_Aymara is coming. She was by Grand Avenue. Be there in ten min._

_THANK YOU!_

Adriana turned back to Damien who was now walking closer.

"So," he said. "Ready to go?"

"No..My friend is like ten minutes away so.." Adriana shrugged.

"Okay," he replied. "I'll wait with you."

"That's really not necessary Damien. I'm fine."

"Yes.." he said in a potent voice. "You are. Your ass looks great."

"Ugh," Adriana huffed.

"Seriously..it was always great. But now it's like.." he made grabbing gestures in the air with his hands and she started to walk back to the doorway of the Asylum. "Wait!"

"Please leave me alone," she said.

"I'm just complementing you," he said. "You look different. Strong and beautiful."

She entered his thoughts and saw what he meant. He was used to a different version of her. The version of her that lacked sleep, calm, and peace. Skinny, underweight, with deep dark circles under her eyes. Frailty was how he had recalled her but now his perception was different. He was admiring her body which looked incredibly fit. Her skin was now glowing and radiant. She even walked differently.

"Ok," she shrugged. "I really don't need you to wait here though."

"I'll still wait. Things have been insane. Your heard what happened at city hall," he said as a light rain began to fall on them. "Do you want an umbrella?"

"No...I'm good," she said.

They stood silently for several minutes and finally Adriana saw a black Jeep pull up and park in front of the building.

"That's her," Adriana said and began to walk away.

"Who is she?" Damien asked.

"A friend," Adriana said vaguely and quickly got in to the car and shut the door.

The inside of the car smelled faintly of incense and Aymara was rubbing her hands to warm them. She glanced at Damien before pulling off.

"I was getting groceries," Aymara said. "So I need to get back home. My mother doesn't want me in the city too long..you know. Buildings blowing up."

"Sorry for this..inconvenience," Adriana said. "I didn't have anyone else to call."

"No problem," Aymara said. "Who was that?"

"My ex," Adriana sighed.

"Oh," Aymara said and reached forward to turn the heat up a bit. "He still wants you."

"Yeah," Adriana replied. "You could tell?"

"Well, he was looking like he was about to pounce on you."

"He won't leave me alone. I don't even know how he knew where I was here."

"Part of the gift right?" Aymara said casually.

"Huh?" Adriana asked confused.

"This...partners all crazy," Aymara went on.

"I don't get it." Adriana said. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh.." Aymara said a bit shyly. "You don't know."

"Know what?"

"Do you have other exes?"

"Of course..a few."

"Did you evee have a bad break up?"

"Yes...all of them actually," Adriana remembered. "Terrible. What does this have to do with my abilities?"

"Well..there's not way to be sure but..When working with mother we noticed. Especially in the stronger cases like yours..they almost never had good relationships. It was as if their partners became addicted to or obsessed with them."

"But.." Adriana thought of all her past relationships and how she had to move and practically change her identity every time.

"But?" Aymara said as they reached Gotham city.

"Damien isn't addicted to me. I think he secretly hates me, that's why he treated me so bad."

"He doesn't hate you, no. We don't know why the partners turn this way," Aymara said.

"So what does this mean? I'll always have shitty abusive relationships?"

_"Well.._" Aymara said, and Adriana was surprised at how little she reacted to being told that the relationships were abusive. "Some had good relationships..quite rare. I'm sorry I brought this up."

"No, I want to know," Adriana said. "Were they all abused? All my exes hit me at some point..except Damien but he did something disgusting. Seriously..I'm going to be alone and miserable forever?"

"I'm sorry they hit you," Aymara said. "Some..were happy. In great relationships. But it seems they were all married young.."

"Okay.." Adriana thought out loud. "What are you saying?"

"It seems if they found someone at a young age and were just with the one person it worked out. I don't know, girl. Maybe it has something to do with comparison. Comparing someone like you to everyone else they have been with. It must not be the same. It must be something they aren't willing to let go of."

"Well...they all did lash out on me when I tried to end the relationships," Adriana said.

"They didn't want to lose you," Harri said. "A few of the ones that were married or in just one relationship were able to end the relationships peacefully..but I only know of two of those."

"So what does all this mean? I have to start all over again from being 16 and a virgin?" Adriana laughed. "I'm destined to be single then."

"No, no, not you," Aymara laughed as she turned onto Adriana's street. "Just the partners you chose. It would be best if they had nothing to compare you too..then they wouldn't become obsessed with not losing you."

"So..I'm doomed," Adriana said. "Ugh. Whatever. I'm okay with being single anyway."

"Maybe it will be okay of you find someone you will never want to leave."

"But why do they turn all crazy? I never even thought about this until now..I just thought maybe all guys are crazy."

"You will be fine..you just have to chose carefully," Aymara said. "But I don't know much about these things. I could be wrong. Come over tomorrow and talk to mother..she knows more than me for real."

"Okay, I will," Adriana said as they parked. "What time?"

"We're not busy tomorrow," Aymara said. "Come for breakfast."

"Got it."

.

.

.

Adriana soaked in the bathtub that night, pondering the thought of being single forever. The soggy useless business card and dead cell phone she had found at Arkham Asylum seemed to be a better topic for thought. She wanted purpose and desperately wanted to achieve something. Maybe things would be better this way. She wanted to be like Bruce..a vigilante. Someone with something to fight for and live for. Bruce would never support such a thing, so maybe she had to do it on her own. But how? Who would she be? Was she getting ahead of herself? Maybe she was too weak and inexperienced for such a thing but she felt so strong and knowledgeable. She had flown a damned helicopter!

Deep in her thoughts she answered her phone without even checking the called ID.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, beautiful," she heard Damien's voice and resisted the urge to let out an annoyed sigh.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can't stop thinking about you," he said. "God, you look so good."

"Damien..I'm kind of busy."

"With what?"

She was quiet, knowing she didn't have to answer him and was also feeling too relaxed in the tub to try to scramble and come up with a lie.

"I was just thinking," he said. "Remembering everything. How great we were together."

"Damien, we were terrible together."

"No..it was amazing," he said factually.

"Hmm," she thought aloud.

"Humm again," he said. "Sounds so sexy."

"No, I was just thinking.."

"Thinking what?" he sounded a bit excited.

"Well..was I different? From other women you've been with?"

He was quiet for a while and she looked at the phone to make sure the call was still connected.

"Well, yeah," he said finally.

"How?"

"I mean..." he said searching for words. "Best sex by far."

She resisted laughter as she remembered their sex life. Brief encounters that were never satisfying for her at all. Laughter swallowed, she asked him to tell her more.

"It's hard to explain," he said sounding as if he was thinking deeply.

"Try, please," she said in a sweet barely seductive voice as manipulation to get him to talk.

"Okay," he took a breath. "It was just..you're so...When I was with you it was hypnotic. I felt like my mind was was clear and sharp and at the same time..delirious. You had me under a fucking trance every time. It seemed like afterwards..maybe this is crazy but..I felt like I was almost gifted like you. I couldn't hear thoughts but I just kinda felt how others were thinking..nothing surprised me. Lasted for days."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," he said. "Damn..I'm yearning for it now. Fucking addictive. I love you-"

He continued to talk and she moved the phone away from her ear. Addictive?

"Damien..I have to go," she said quickly.

"Wait," he said. "Adri, I wish you would just give me another chance. I know I messed up but I want to do it right this time. Please-"

"I'm...seeing someone," she lied.

"What?" he sounded surprised.

"Yeah..it's new but..you know," she said. "Anyways I have to go, I'm sorry."


	31. Chapter 31

Adriana felt the sensation of a gun in her hand, her finger on the trigger. It felt strange. It felt as if she was watching herself from the outside but could also feel the small gun in her hand and the weight of her body on her knees. Finally, she could see, and she was looking down at the gun. Even stranger. It was bright green and transparent, filled with water. A water gun?

A stream of water flew past her face and then she felt it hit her hair. With a knowing smile, she felt and watched herself turn and fire the toy gun. A little boy in the bathtub full of bubble in front of her laughed with glee. He was a gorgeous child that looked about three years old, with bright laughter and brilliant smile. Adriana squirted the water at his little arm and he shot back at her and then squirted the water at the gun up to the ceiling.

The sound of the alarm on her phone startled her until she woke from the dream.

.

.

.

"Do you want more beignets?" Aymara offered Adriana another breakfast pastry.

"Sure," Adriana took one of the powdered fritters.

"Everything Ayamara told you yesterday was true," Sidi said after finishing her coffee. "I have only known a few people like you in successful relationships. And they are typically the way Aymara told you. Together since youth. Seems the only way one would be able to make it work at your age is to find someone pure."

"My age?" Adriana laughed. "You make me sound so old. I'm only 30."

"Yes, and you look 25," Sidi went on. "But that doesn't change the fact that you aren't a child anymore. Maybe you should have made better decisions."

"Mother, you don't have to say it like that," Aymara said. "I'm sure if Adriana knew things were this way she would have chosen more cautiously. I can't imagine if I were in your situation. Not being allowed to make a mistake with who you involve yourself with for fear that they might turn all crazy and obsessive. I mean we have all made a few mistakes here and there, right?"

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Sidi agreed. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright," Adriana assured her. "I've been a little dumb. I guess I can't help it. It's probably better that I stay single anyway."

"If you say so," Sidi replied.

"I do say so," Adriana laughed."I just need something to be passionate about in life."

"Sounds like you already know what it will be," Ayamara chimed in. "Care to share?"

"No...not quite," Adriana thought of he somewhat ridiculous idea that she would become a vigilante. "Sidi..this is random but-"

"What is it dear," Sidi said.

"Do you think it's possible for me to see...premonitions?"

"See the future?"

"Maybe?" Adriana asked, unsure. "I had the weirdest dream last night. It felt so real. But it also felt like a hunch..intuition. It felt like something I was anticipating that would happen eventually."

"Was it bad?" Sidi asked.

"No..it wasn't," Adriana said. "So is it possible?"

"Well, as I told you, your gift will morph and change until it comes time for it to be extinguished once and for all," Sidi said. "Anything could happen."

"What did you dream?" Aymara questioned.

"There was a little boy..I guess I was giving him a bubble bath and we were having a water gun fight," Adriana said. "He was adorable."

"Hmm..." Sidi said.

"What?" Adriana asked.

"Did he look like you?" Sidi asked curiously.

"Well...no," Adriana remembered the boy's beautiful face. He was a handsome child but looked nothing like her. "He didn't. Why?"

"Just wondering," Sidi said, "Could be something that happens in your future. You said it felt real. Did you physically feel anything?"

"Well, I felt like I could really physically feel the little water gun in my hand. I felt the floor under my knees."

"I see," Sidi said. "Did you knees look like you had been kneeling when you woke up?"

"I don't know, I didn't look," Adriana responded.

"Next time, look," Sidi said. "If you get physical signs of your dreams or visions..time is getting close to eradicate your gift."

.

.

.

"I'm not sure Mr. Wayne is in," the receptionist said to Adriana. "He may have gone to lunch, but I will have someone from security escort you up."

"Actually," Adriana said. "I am here to see Mr. Lucius Fox?"

"Oh," the young man replied. "Do you know how to get to his office?"

"No, I'm sorry I don't."

"You can take that elevator," he gestured. "And go to the 23rd floor. Take a right when you get off of the elevator and 2344 is where his secretary is."

"Thank you so much," Adriana said and quickly went to the elevator.

Once Adriana arrived, Lucius's secretary gave her friendly greeting and seemed to be looking through her computer for an appointment that she was not finding.

"I actually don't have an appointment," Adriana told the woman, who had previously introduced herself as Shannon. "If he's busy I could just contact him some other time."

"He's not in a meeting now or on a call, so I could check and see if he has a few moments," she offered and then went back to his office. She emerged a few seconds later gesturing to Adriana that she could come in.

"Good afternoon, Miss Navarro," Lucius said, looking quite busy. He had several sheets of paper on his desk and was typing away on his computer. "How can I help you?" He was wearing a blight blue shirt and a deep blue and red bow tie.

"Oh, Lucius, you're busy it's not important," Adriana said.

"That's true, I am quite occupied at the moment," Lucius said and looked back at his computer. "Quite surprising how much a catastrophe like the bombing yesterday can affect businesses."

"I haven't seen the news at all," Adriana admitted.

"Mayor Garcia is fine, but there were several casualties," Lucius said.

"That's awful," Adriana said.

"That's Gotham," Lucius responded and stopped typing and his secretary quickly came and left, leaving him with a cup of tea. "So, how can I help you today?"

"Oh..actually, maybe here isn't the best place.." she answered.

"Well, it's time for my lunch hour," he said. "Care to join me?"

"Sure," Adriana replied as he stood and left to get his jacket. She pulled the vibrating phone from her pocket and saw that Gordon was calling.

"Commissioner Gordon?" she answered the call. "Hi."

"Hello, Navarro," he said. "I was expecting a call from you yesterday-"

"Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot. I was supposed to call you when I left Arkham but it totally slipped my mind,"

"Not a problem," he replied. "Did you learn anything there?"

"Well..not yet," Adriana answered.

"Yet?"

"I'm..working on it," she explained vaguely.

"Alright," he said. "You'll keep me informed."

"Yes," she said back, even though he didn't ask a question.

"Great," he said.

"How are things?" Adriana asked him.

"Hellish," he replied. "We are trying to get to the bottom of this C4 situation. We need to know who supplied him with those explosives. We need to shut this down before anyone else gets killed."

"Indeed," Adriana said. "We'll figure it out. Damien came to Arkham yesterday too."

"Ah, yes, I let him know you were there."

"You did?"

"Yes. Something wrong?"

"Well..we broke up and I'm trying to keep my distance."

"I had no idea," Gordon apologized. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Adriana said. "I was just wondering how he knew I was there."

"I'll let you go and enjoy the rest of your day, Navarro," he said. "I must get back to work."

"You do the same, bye."

.

.

"This is a nice restaurant," Adriana said to Lucius, "Do you have lunch here all the time?"

"French food is what I enjoy most," Lucius answered. "At least twice a week."

"I never liked escargot," Adriana admitted with a smile. "But I love creme brulee"

"Tragic," Lucius laughed. "So, Ms. Navarro, I'm sure you wanted to see me for some reason."

"Yes, that," Adriana took a deep breath. "It may be a bit strange to ask about this.."

"Oh?" Lucius said as she reached into her jacket which was hanging on her seat and pulled out the cell phone and nearly blank business card that she acquired at Arkham and sat them on the table.

"These are..some things that belonged to the Joker," she said.

"I see," he said and lifted the phone. "Haven't seen one of these Nokia phones in ages. Buttons and all. Where did you get these?"

"At Arkham," Adriana said. "His old roommate."

"Bruce did mention something about you visiting Arkham," Lucius said as paused his speech as the waiter delivered their entrees: escargot and french onion soup.

"Yes," Adriana said after the waiter turned away. "I told him about that. Not about what I found though."

"Instead you're telling me," Lucius observed. "Any particular reason for that?"

"Okay...maybe this will seem silly and childish but," Adriana started.

"Go on," Lucius said and took a sip on wine.

"He doesn't think I can do anything to help him," Adriana said. "Out on the field."

"So you want to use these items to...catch the Joker yourself?" Lucius said. "I'm afraid I don't like the idea of that either."

"No..not catch him but at least help Bruce get closer to," Adriana said. "Maybe if he sees that I take a few steps on my own and that I can be of use..he will take me seriously."

"I assume you would like my help to see if I can get any information from these items...share it with you and not disclose it to Bruce?"

"Um..." Adriana shrugged. "Well, yeah."

"Hmm.." Lucius said and looked incredibly uncertain about the idea.

"I can fight Lucius..Bruce said I'm better than him, even," she said.

"Yes..he told me something similar," Lucius told her.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"So...can you help me?" Adriana said. "I swear I won't do anything too dangerous and obviously we tell him if we think we have located the Joker."

"Well, Miss Navarro," Lucius sighed. "Let's see what we can do."

"So that's a yes right?"

"A very tentative, yes."


	32. Chapter 32

"Eight dollars for organic strawberries?" Adriana huffed and placed the small carton of berries into her cart. After leaving the French restaurant where she had lunch with Lucius she decided to stop by one of the downtown markets. It was located in a very wealthy area of the city, and even though Adriana could afford what she wanted due to the enormous amount of money Bruce has payed her, she was not used to these prices.

As she walked over to the meats she began to remember her dream. A dream of a little boy, one that she didn't know. One she was beginning to feel that she loved. She almost felt attached to him and wanted to have the same dream again.

"Hi!" Adriana heard a child's voice. She snapped out of her daydream and looked down to see Pavla, the governor's six-year-old granddaughter.

"Pavla, hi!" Adriana said cheerfully. She had only met the girl once, when she and Gordon visited the governor's home to make sure all of his security team were honest and not working for the Joker. Adriana used her gift while there to examine all of their minds and found that they were all decent and loyal.

"Hi, Adriana," Pavla smiled up at her and waved.

"Where's your-" Adriana started to ask.

"Pavla," the girl's mother came over. "I told you to stay by me. And where's your scarf?"

"I don't know," Pavla answered and touched the fur lined hood of her coat.

"Is that it, over there?" Adriana pointed to a baby blue scarf laying on the floor several feet away.

"Oh!" Pavla laughed before running over the scarf. "Thank you, Adriana."

"I met Pavla and the governor a couple weeks ago," Adriana realized she was reading the woman's thoughts and she was wondering how the girl knew Adriana's name.

"Oh," the woman with hip length blonde hair replied. She had a very friendly face and demeanor. "What was your last name?"

"Navarro," Adriana replied and Pavla returned.

"Oh, right I think I saw your name on the guest list," she said. "I'm Olivia by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Adriana said. "What guest list?"

"For the Halloween function," Olivia answered.

"Oh right, your father did invite me," Adriana recalled the governor's invitation.

"Yes, but I had to go over the guest list and send out new invites to a different event," Olivia sighed. "Because of the bombing and everything going on in the city, it will be postponed and will instead be a masquerade ball. Same location though."

"Great, thank's for letting me know," Adriana said. "Pavla's a sweetheart."

"She is," Olivia agreed and turned to Pavla. "Time to go get the salmon."

"Ok," Pavla said. "Bye Adriana."

"Bye Pavla," Adriana replied. "It was nice meeting you, Olivia."

"You too," Olivia said and walked away.

As Adriana looked over the overpriced grass fed ground beef she decided to call her sister.

"Hey, Siri, call Harri."

As the phone rang Adriana settled on a $12 package of ground beef and a similarly priced package of beef livers.

"Hey, girl," Harri said cheerfully. "I'm working."

"Hey just wanted to check up on you," Adriana said while mentally adding up the total of the items in her cart.

"I'm great," Harri said. "You?"

"Ehh..about to spend $80 on two days worth of groceries."

"Hahaha," Harri laughed. "Go to Save Lots."

"I should have," Adriana said. "They don't even have my cereal here."

"Get Bruce Wayne to buy that stuff for you," Harri joked.

"Huh?" Adriana held in a laugh.

"Aren't you dating him already?"

"No," Adriana said. "He's..dating many other people."

"And?"

"I don't know," Adriana said.

"Did he at least try to sleep with you by now?"

"Yeah, almost..once," Adriana said, remembering the night when he was training her, before they learned the Joker had escaped. "There was a distraction."

"How many other people is he dating?"

"Girl..I have lost count," Adriana laughed. "He's definitely a playboy."

"I can tell," Harri said. "I have some good news by the way."

"Oh?" Adriana said as she moved to the check-out.

"Antonio told me I should quit my job," Harri said.

"We've been telling you that," Adriana said.

"Yeah but this time..it's because he said he's ready for us to get married and start a family. For me to be a stay at home wife."

"Is that what you want?" Adriana asked.

"Hell yeah," Harri said. "But I will still need you to babysit sometimes of course."

"Oh.." Adriana said and remembered her dream. Her premonitions of a little boy. "Wow.."

"Yes, it's great news right? I'm going to work here for another month or two then I will be quitting for good."

"I'm so happy for you Harri," Adriana responded.

.

.

.

"Interesting place to meet," Adriana said to Lucius as she exited her car. They were on the rooftop parking lot of one of the Wayne Enterprises subsidiary buildings. It was dark and slightly windy, but the skies of Gotham were crystal clear.

"Inconspicuous," Lucius said and walked over to her. "Hope you're having a good evening."

"I am," Adriana said. "Hope you are too."

"Thank you," he replied. "The items that you gave me-"

"The phone? Were you able to find out anything?" Adriana interrupted, asking about the Joker's cell phone that she had obtained at Arkham from his former roommate.

"Ah, the phone," Lucius said. "Unfortunately there was no SIM card and the circuit board was destroyed. It could take a while to get any information from the phone, if at all."

"Damn, so this is a dead end?" Adriana said with disappointment.

"Not quite," Lucius said and pulled out a folder and handed it to her.

She took it and opened it to reveal a photograph of the business card that she had given him. It was nearly blank. Below it was a picture of a business card, and after looking for a few seconds she noticed similar outlines in the water damaged card.

"Club Core?" Adriana said.

"A nightclub," Lucius said. "We've known about a large amount of drug activity happening there for a while. It seems some of the police may been bribed to prevent drug busts."

"Okay," Adriana said. "How does this relate to the Joker?"

"I'm not sure," Lucius said.

"So..should I investigate?"

"Investigate the club?" Lucius asked. "No. Bruce can do that."

"But how?" Adriana asked. "He's very busy and we don't even know what this means yet. I should go."

"Ms. Navarro-" Lucius started to talk.

"Lucius, I will just be observing..gathering thoughts," she explained. "How dangerous can that be? It could be helpful."

"Yes but maybe Bruce should go with you."

"I can handle it," she said. "Have you told him about this?"

"No," Lucius said. "Bruce does not know about Club Core yet."

"So..maybe we should wait to tell him until when we actually have some information? After I go and just scope the place out? I've done things like this before, for the police. It's totally fine."

Lucius paused, thinking over what she was saying. What harm could from her visiting a night club and using her gift to observe minds without anyone knowing?

"Alright," Lucius finally agreed. "I'll get you blueprints for the building, locations of security cameras on site. And it's probably a good idea to go...not looking like yourself."

"A disguise?" Adriana said with a bit of excitement. The idea of being undercover and making herself unrecognizable was actually thrilling. "I can do that. Actually..."

"Yes?" Lucius said, noticing her voice trailing off.

"Maybe I should have...you know..a suit."

"A suit?" Lucius made a face. "Miss Navarro..if I didn't know any better I would guess that your intention is to actually become a vigilante."

"Maybe..." she said. "Can you help me? It doesn't have to be anything complicated..just enough to hide my identity if I need to."

"It's not that simple. Do you intend to fight in this suit? Does it need to be bulletproof? Waterproof-"

"Yes, all of that," Adriana said and noticed the look Lucius was giving her when she admitted that she was willing to fight in the suit. "Please, Lucius? Just let me try. I can pay you."

"That's not necessary," he said. "I do think we should let Mr. Wayne know about this."

"Not yet," Adriana said. "Please. Once we find something that requires him we can do that but..I just want to see if I can do anything on my own. I won't put myself in danger, I promise. I mean...I'm an adult, I'm allowed to go a night club..and ask you to make me a protective outfit, since you just said there may be a lot of drug addicts there you never know-"

"Good rationalization skills," Lucius laughed.

"How fast can you have the suit completed?"

"When do you want it done?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night? Is it possible?"

"Yes."


	33. Chapter 33

"I can't believe you called me at 7 a.m. for this," Sidi sighed.

"Well, you told me to call you if I notice anything different," Adriana said.

Adriana had been born with a special gift, being able to hear the thoughts and memories of everyone around her. A gift but also a curse, since the voices and memories would never be silent. She was bombarded day and night. Ever since Sidi attempted to help Adriana remove her gift, Adriana had been able to sleep well and finally felt normal or as close to it as she imagined she could be. However, things have not gone according to plan. Adriana's excitement about a treatment to help her caused her to hastily drink a tonic that Sidi had given her. Whatever ritual or process that needed to be done to remove her gift in balanced way had been disrupted. Sidi had warned her that this type imbalanced treatment with the potent and slightly poisonous herbs that she had given her would create unpredictable results. Eventually the ritual would have to be performed again to completely remove her gift.

"Yeah, that's true I did. But it couldn't wait til 9 a.m.?"

"Sorry, Sidi," Adriana apologized.

"It's fine. So you're not feeling anything correct?"

"No, not at all. It's just the same dream over. Boy in the bath. And my sister told me that she's thinking of starting a family and she wants me to babysit for her. I think that maybe I'm seeing the future? I mean what else could it be? I know I already talked about this with you but every time I have this dream is more and more vivid."

"Well, anything is Possible," Sidi said.

"The herbs that you gave me," Adriana said. "What exactly do they do?"

"Well," Sidi sounded tired. "They're medicine."

"Magical medicine?"

"No," Sidi said. "The way that they work is very scientific and physical, girl. Listen, I'm going to explain it to you and then I have to go. You and others gifted like you are just like everyone else, except there is a part of your brain that is being used that everyone else does not use in the same capacity. Some of my ancestors seem to think it is the very powerful use of the pineal gland. These are herbs that will literally harden and solidify parts of your pineal gland to make it weaker. It has to be done. It has to be done very carefully and with precision. I did not get the opportunity to do that with you because you did not follow my instructions. You ruined the first step. That first time I gave you was supposed to have one swallow and then another swallow held under your for 15 minutes. And then there were other steps. I do not know what is going on with the gland in your brain. So maybe for now you can see the future and you can still hear thoughts when you try. But eventually, and this seems to happen in all cases where the herbal ritual is not done correctly, your gift will return. The pineal gland in people like you is very strong and it will remove all calcification on its own. You have a very strong detox process. Look at it this way, it's like we have attacked the gland and slowly over time it will begin to fight back. This is why some people end up seeing and hearing things, but also seeing the physical effects on their body. Your body will create inflammation, wounds and more. At this point the gift becomes dangerous and we can try the ritual again."

"Thank you for explaining this to me, Sidi," Adriana said. "But maybe these things won't happen to me. Maybe my gift will stay like it is. It's so manageable, I can hear thoughts only when I choose to. Other people's thoughts and memories keeping me up at night, no more. I don't have to take dozens of psychological medications. I even told my psychiatrist about you the last time I saw him. He thinks it's strange whatever you did for me, but he sees the difference. He's reducing all of my medications."

"That's wonderful, child. But don't cling to this notion that things will be this way forever. I Suppose anything is possible and maybe your gift will not become a problem. As you can see if you feel like you're seeing the future...things are already changing. It's unpredictable."

"I understand," Adriana said and rolled her eyes. "Oh, someone else is calling me. I'll see you later."

"Bye, child."

"Hello?" Adriana answered the unknown number.

"This is Lucius, hope you are well."

"I'm great," Adriana said. "How are you?"

"Wonderful," he said. " I apologize for calling so early. But I just wanted to let you know since you seemed eager. Your suit is ready."


	34. Chapter 34

"I have a very strong feeling that I will regret this," Lucius said as he and Adriana entered a freight elevator in Wayne Enterprises.

"Don't worry I can handle it," Adriana said, even though she was totally unsure of herself.

Lucius turned and gave her a doubtful look as the elevator doors opened. After they left the elevator Adriana saw what appeared to be an enormous storage facility. A very spacious area which seemed to be a basement with high walls, and random things everywhere. There were several boxes and cases that were stacked in every corner. Several rows of servers on the left side of the enormous room caught Adriana's attention. Everything looked like it could possibly be just junk but she could see lights flickering from the aisles of servers.

"Right this way," Lucius said.

He let her over to a stack of black cases and started to press buttons that unlocked one that was on the top.

"What is this place?" Adriana asked but she could see Lucius' thoughts. There was an enormous amount of weaponry stored in this area. The cases were not strewn around haphazardly. Everything was incredibly organized.

"Storage," Lucius answered plainly.

He opened the case in front of him and Adriana looked into it. Her breath was taken away by the material of the suit. The first thing that came to mind was that she could not even really tell what color it was. It seemed to be a merger of dark, very dark blue, and black but at times she felt she could see flickers of purple and possibly red.

"Wow, what material is this?" Adriana asked.

"Well, to be honest it does not have a name yet," Lucius answered. "This material was just invented. Frankly, I was quite happy to have something to make just to try it out. I was considering making something for Bruce with it... possibly redoing his entire suit or at least parts of it. But he is not fond of the appearance of this material."

"Well, it little.." Adriana searched for the words. "Feminine."

"It's entirely bulletproof," Lucius said.

"Really?" Adriana reached into the case and touched the suit. "It feels smooth and soft."

"Not if you hit it hard enough," Lucius said. "Try it."

"Really?" Adriana asked and Lucius nodded.

She lightly slapped the material and it still felt soft. Lucius let out a small chuckle, so she went with her fist and felt it solidify under her knuckles.

"Ow!" she said and held her hand. "You should have warned me that really hurt."

"And it will really hurt anyone who tries to hit you, of course. You would feel the impact of bullets the same as with any bullet proof vest so if you are shot at it will hurt. The only downside to this material is that is does not protect against knives or blades."

"That's okay. I'm good at disarming anyone holding a knife for blade. I've been practicing a lot with Bruce."

"That's great," Lucius said not sounding entirely convinced.

"Who invented this material," Adriana asked.

"I did," Lucius said in response. "The combination of the different materials that I had to use are what is giving this suit this appearance with the coloring. I hope you do not mind."

"No, it's beautiful. Looks like something from the future. Can I try it on?"

"Here?" Lucius asked. "I suppose. There's a mirror here somewhere, I will look for it."

"Ok, I'll change over there," Adriana picked up the incredibly lightweight suit and walked in between the tall rows of servers, extremely excited to try on the outfit.

She took off her clothes very quickly and held up the suit. There were no zippers or anything to show her how to get into it. She considered asking Lucius for help but then saw that if she pulled hard enough that the front opened a few inches and she could step into it. Getting the suit onto her body was incredibly easy. It seems like the suit was designed to be put on in less than 10 seconds. It molded and stretched over her figure very easily. Once the suit was on she pressed the small opening in the chest area together and it sealed perfectly and effortlessly. She imagined she would feel nearly barefoot on the ground where the stretchy black boots that felt almost as thin and lightweight as pantyhose were on, but the base of them felt solid and secure.

After the suit was on she wondered what it would look like in front of the mirror. She looked down at her body and was amazed. But at the same time incredibly nervous. It did not look like her. The suit was alien and foreign, it literally looked like something from another planet. There were slightly firmer plates that she could feel inside of a suit around her abdomen. And one of the wrists had material at the end felt a bit heavier than the other. As she looked down at her figure, the curving color shifting dark material over her legs and down to her feet, suddenly she felt out of place. She felt silly for getting herself into the situation. There was no way that she could be a vigilante, feeling this self-conscious. The suit was absolutely amazing and felt like it was meant to be worn by someone serious, powerful, and confident. Could she be all of those things?

She walked from behind the servers and over to Lucius and looked into the tall mirror with wheels that he had found.

"It fits perfectly.." she said. "Gosh..my waist looks so small. This suit is very flattering."

"Well, your waist is small. I had to guess all of your measurements, I'm glad they seem to be correct."

"I still can't believe you put it together this quickly."

"Here," Lucius handed her a mask. It was made of the same material as her suit. It was very simple and covered the middle half of her face, leaving her hair free.

"So..does it just stick to my face?"

"Yes," he answered and placed it on for her. "Look." He took her by the shoulders gently and faced her towards the mirror again.

"Wow.." Adriana felt entirely different with a mask on. She now felt a surge of confidence. It was amazing, she had never felt so powerful. Almost pompous. She wanted to go out right now and fight bad guys and haul them off to prison. "Lucius I can't thank you enough."

"You are welcome. One of the wrists of your suit has a communication device. Here," he held her right wrist. "If you hold it up to your face and pinch here, you can send me a message. It has to be ten seconds or less. Sorry that's the best I could do."

"Oh, that's awesome!"

"You need to contact me if you ever need help," Lucius said.

"I will," Adriana said and looked back into the mirror, stunned at the amazing suit but so self assured.

"So..Club Core.." Lucius said and walked over to the cases again.

"Yeah..I want to go tonight," she said.

"Maybe you should wait until tomorrow," Lucius offered.

"Why?" Adriana asked.

"It's Halloween" Lucius gestured to the suit. "Might be easier to get in through the front door with such a disguise."

"Oh, right," Adriana said as Lucius seemed to be putting attachments onto the suit.

"Just a few weapons," he said. "Primarily blades. Bruce has similar ones, in the shape of a bat. Yours will be round. I will give you extras."

"Do we know anything else about Club Core?"

"Not much, other than drug trade. We can go over the blueprints. There was also evidence that a large safe was installed into one of the rooms eight months ago, probably an office. Highly secure. Not anything you need to be worried about though. You will go just to observe thoughts and defend yourself only if necessary."

"Right," Adriana agreed.


	35. Chapter 35

"You seem a bit distracted," Bruce said to Adriana as they trained. She punched at the thick cushions attached to his hands.

"Oh," Adriana said, out of breath, and continued punching.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Bruce asked.

Adriana looked into his eyes for a few seconds before swinging again. His eyes were so trustworthy and kind. Maybe she could tell him about her intentions to be a vigilante? How would he react? She wanted to tell him about her plans so visit Club Core the following night. Perhaps as a team they would find out what was going on there.

"Well," she said before taking another break from punching. "I guess training makes me thing about..well, helping you."

"Oh," Bruce sighed with a bit of disappointment. "This again."

"Yeah," she said, and surprised him by throwing an incredibly swift and unanticipated kick at the pad on his right arm.

"Good kick," he said.

"Thanks," she replied. "So...have you thought about it anymore? I mean, I really do think I can help you. I'm not afraid to fight."

"I can see that," he replied.

"So? Is that a yes? I can join you?"

"Adriana, listen," Bruce said. "It's not just about not being afraid to fight. Starting as a vigilante..it's about making mistakes. Horrible mistakes that you might regret for the rest of your life. And despite all of that, not stopping. Fighting for good."

"I know," she said. "I can do it."

"Could you kill someone?" Bruce asked plainly before pulling the pads off of his arms and turning away from her to place them on a shelf. She looked at his shining dark hair and the muscles in his back that she could clearly see through his black tee shirt, distracting herself intentionally from the question.

"I mean...If I had to..." she said. "I think so."

"Well, that," he said and turned back to her. "Is not the correct answer."

"What is the answer then?"

"The answer is yes. With no explanation. Yes with confidence. Could you kill?"

"Bruce.." she said, unsure of why she couldn't just force herself to say yes.

"You've seen my thoughts and memories. You know how many I have had to kill. You've seen it all. Could you do that yourself?"

"I could learn to. You have to teach me-"

"I can't teach that."

"But Bruce, maybe I could help in other ways...I mean I could knock someone out, subdue them, find out information."

"All of that is useful to me," Bruce said. "But I would never bring you into the field. I would be far too worried. Anything could happen and I need to be sure you would defend yourself even if it meant killing another person. Not everyone can be knocked out and subdued."

"In self defense..I could kill someone," Adriana replied, trying to sound confident.

"Could you kill the Joker?" Bruce asked and handed her two ten-pound weights. "Curl."

"The Joker? i thought we wanted to bring him in..to the police," she said as she started bicep curls.

"I'm asking because you have spent time with him. You have talked to him. When you were in the mental institution together and we made sure you two spent time together so you could see his thoughts-"

"What does that have to do with it?" Adriana asked as her arm muscles began to burn.

"Could you kill someone you got to know," Bruce asked. "Is what I am trying to figure out. You need to be able to do whatever the situation calls for."

"Oh," Adriana said. She remembered the institution. She recalled sitting and playing Jenga. She remembered going to Dr. Andrews office and seeing the Joker who had managed to get away from security and was running thought the halls. He made her run with him, hiding from them. It was all part of an elaborate plan to get sent back to Arkham. Vividly, she remembered hiding in a closet with him until an enormous spider sent her running out and into a desk. The entire time, she was not afraid of him at all. He had no intentions of harming or killing her, as far as she could see in his mind. She also remembered the police and security coming in, and beating him. Damien's boasting about giving the Joker a black eye and laughing about it at his desk with his colleagues was fresh in her mind.

"You couldn't, could you?" Bruce asked.

"If he was trying to kill me, then maybe."

"Maybe isn't good enough," Bruce shrugged and took the weights from her. "I can't bring you around hardened criminals that would kill you in an instant without even thinking about it."

"Bruce please-"

"No."

.

.

.

Adriana pulled her hair back tightly under the wig cap. She didn't want anyone to recognize her and felt her hair was too distinctive. The long jet black wig with blunt bangs suited her perfectly. She put the deep brown contacts into her eyes. Her eye color had been stable for several days. When Sidi first treated her, it seemed like her eyes would dramatically change colors every few days. Now they were consistently her normal fair blue color. The dark contacts would keep her identity hidden even better. She put on a bit of makeup and then pulled on her suit and mask. It was Halloween, which made it lucky for her that the first time she went out with this suit on, no one would pay it much attention, hopefully.

Club Core was packed and loud techno music and blue and green flashing lights danced off the walls and faces of everyone there. The dance floor was a sea of energy which Adriana could see was fueled by drugs. A few people, in their drugged haze, seemed to stare at her. Giving approving looks at what they thought was an absolutely amazing costume.

She could see herself through their eyes as she scanned their thoughts. Shining jet black hair falling over the amazing material of the suit. Several of them didn't know if the reflections of color they could see on the suit was really there or if they were hallucinating from the amazing pills they had been taking. She looked incredibly powerful and mysterious, the mask intrigued many of them.

"Love," a man with spiked red hair came up to her with a pill in between his fingers. He offered it to her and she smiled politely and shook her head, no.

"More love for me," a woman beside him said and touched his shoulder. Her head was shaved and she was wearing what looked like the bodysuit of LeeLoo in the Fifth Element.

"Indeed," he said and placed the pill on his tongue and grabbed the woman, pulling her into a deep kiss. She took the pill into her mouth and was laughing loudly a few seconds later.

Adriana gave them a friendly smile before walking over to the bar. She scanned the minds of everyone there as she walked across the length of the bar, looking around, unsure of what exactly she would be looking for. Would the Joker be here?

One of the bouncers was staring at her intently.

She noticed him over by a stairwell he seemed to be guarding. Adriana remembered that the stairs leading upwards went to an office where the club's owner was. The blueprints were very clearly in her mind. She walked as closely as she could to him without drawing too much attention, and searched his mind. It seemed to be draining her energy, scanning everyone that he had met and spoke to for the last few weeks. Everyone that he had seen. And then she saw him, the Joker, he had seen him in passing. The Joker had a meet with the owner of the club, Mateo.

This alone could be enough information for Bruce to see her worth in the field. But she felt like she needed more. A bouncer did not know any details about what the Joker was meeting with his boss for. She had to get closer to the club owner. He was there, upstairs, in his office. There was no way to get past this guard who Adriana was sure, was the largest man she had ever seen.

In the corner of her eye she could see the girl in the white strip suit and shaved head. She needed a distraction and maybe this girl could help her. She walked over and the girl immediately smiled.

"Changed your mind?" she asked.

"Not exactly," Adriana said. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Oh? Like what?" the girl smiled seductively, revealing several gold teeth.

"Could you fake a seizure?"

"Hahahaha," the girl laughed hysterically. "What?"

"I'll pay you."

"No, no," the girl kept laughing. "That sounds fun I'll do it for free.."

"Could you do it right there a few feet away from that guard?"

"Sure, pretty," the girl's eyes sparkled as she picked up another pill and immediately walked over past him.

Adriana was surprised when she saw the performance that the girl put on. She popped a pill into her mouth as she passed by him and a few seconds later dropped to the floor and began convulsing violently. Adriana could see that she was smiling as she shook on the floor. The guard immediately went over to her and Adriana was able to slip past him and up the stairs. The girl gave her a smile and a wink as she shook even more aggressively on the floor.

She found the office easily. It was closed and locked. She found where the cameras were pointing instead of out of sight. While standing in the corner she closed her eyes and focused intently on the thoughts of the club's owner. He did know the Joker. He had something to sell him. Everything was very vague because Adriana was too far away. She needed to get in there.

Her eyes shot open as she realized that the owner in the man that was in his office with him were about to come out. They would see her. She was unsure if any of the security had seen her on the camera footage, she knew she would have to work quickly in case they had.

She went over to the door right before they opened it and stood against the wall. The door flung open and she was out of sight behind it is the club owner and his associate walked out. Adriana quietly grabbed the door before I could shut and slipped into the office. Once inside she felt terribly out of breath and felt her heart pounding. She felt herself reaching and grabbing for the thoughts of the club owner as he walked away. He was selling the Joker a very potent poison later that evening. She looked around and found the safe. It was hidden behind one of the frosty colored tiles on the wall. She touched it and it slid to the side.

"Hey!" the club owner had come back into the room alone. He was wearing a deep blue suit and had a shaved head.

"Shit," Adriana said under her breath.

"Freeze," he said and pulled out a gun at the door shut behind him. "Trying to steal from me? On your knees."

Adriana knelt slowly as he approached quickly. She felt a surge of power as she left up grabbing his wrist with both hands easily removing the gun and swinging her right foot up in a kick fast enough to send him down to the floor. She pointed the gun at him to intimidate him and to make sure he wouldn't try to get up.

"Stay down," she ordered.

"Okay," he said. "You want money? I have money-"

"No," she said firmly. "Tell me how to open the safe. What's the code?"

"Fuck you," he said.

"Tell me now," she said, closer still pointing the weapon at him.

"No," he said.

Adriana was unsure if she could hurt him but then she thought of the poison. Poison that would be used to kill. She swung the weapon at his face and heard it hit his cheekbone.

"Tell me!" she ordered again.

"Okay!" he said, thinking that this woman just wanted money. She would be uninterested in vials of what looked like water. "555912"

"Five five five nine one two," she said as she pressed the digits. A light went green but the safe did not open. "Now what?"

"48033" he said.

"This better not be a trick," she searched his thoughts. Once she put in the second set of numbers security would be notified. It was a trick.

"It's not I promise," he said.

"You're lying," she said and found in his mind the way to open safe without security being alerted. She pressed a circle button three times and then put in the real code, 818166. The safe opened.

"How the hell?" he asked out loud.

There was a tray that contains 40 vials of the clear fluid.

"There we go," Adriana said.

"You don't want that," he said, "It's worthless. Hey-careful!"

He sounded terrified as she lifted one of the vials with her bare hands. She used her thumb to remove the cap and poured it out onto the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked has a gray smoke began to waft above the spot on the wooden floor where she had poured the solution. The poison was eating away at the surface.

"So it's harmless to glass," she observed and pulled out another vial and began to empty and onto the floor.

"Stop that, you stupid fucking bitch," he said. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

She walked over with the third vial and flicked the cap of it off above his face, dandling the vial above his forehead.

"Okay! Shit! I'm sorry!" he pleaded.

"Yeah," she said and turned around to empty it on the floor.

She emptied most of the vials before there was a knock at the door. Quickly she began pouring out the rest of the poison until there was just one vial left. The knocking at the door got louder.

"Tell them to go away," she ordered.

"Help!" he shouted. "Help me-"

She gave him a swift kick in the face, hard enough to knock him unconscious. There was no time to empty the last vial. She grabbed it and tucked it into her boot as the two men barged into the room kicking the door in. They saw their boss on the floor and immediately charged at her.

Adriana felt like she was not even in her body as she fought them. The taller guard threw a punch with she dodged while reaching up and twisting his wrist with one hand and using the base of it to break his own nose. The second pulled out a gun which she had from him in seconds. She gave him a hard knee to the rib cage and an elbow in the jaw and sent him down to the floor. Once he was down she struck him with the gun knocking him out. The other guard reached for his gun but stopped when she pointed the two guns that she had in her hands at him.

"Don't even think about it," she said.

He raised his hands and surrender as she breezed past him and went over to the window. He looked confused, but she knew what she was doing. She looked down and saw fire escape. She lept onto it and was sure that he would be at the window in a few seconds shooting down at her so she ran as fast as she could until she was down at the street. She heard him fire a few rounds as she ran off into the shadows.


	36. Chapter 36

"She destroyed them," Mateo, the owner of Club Core explained while holding a bag of ice on the left side of his head. "I swear it to you. She came in and opened the safe and..poured all my shit out! She might have gotten away with one vial."

"Is that so?" the Joker asked and looked at the damage on the floor.

"Yes!" Mateo explained, feeling like he was pleading for his life. "I know you needed it tonight, but she just came in and-"

"She attacked us!" one of Mateo's guards chimed in.

"I'll get more! I will have more made!" Mateo said, his voice begging.

The Joker was quiet as he walked in a half circle around the decimated area on the floor. Mateo and his men were quiet, as were the three men who came in with the Joker. They all knew that he must be angry after waiting for months for his large order of poison. It was very hard to come by and it took a long time manufacture. Mateo was wondering if he would be killed then and there.

"Describe her for me, would ya?" the Joker finally looked up from the shards of glass where vials had obviously been dropped and broken.

"Oh," Mateo said with a bit of relief in his voice. Maybe the Joker was more angry at this thief than at him? Maybe he would survive and the Joker would go after her instead. "Well..she was around 5'4'' or 5'5''. Black hair..long. Brown eyes. Maybe 120 to 125?"

"Well, that narrows it down," the Joker said sarcastically. "Doesn't it?"

"She was-" one of Mateo's men spoke, seeing that if he didn't help out the Joker would likely kill them all. "She was cute."

"Yes," Mateo's other guard agreed. "Very pretty. Her hair was black with bangs. She was wearing a suit..it was like dark grey, reflective..dark multicolored. She had on a mask too..we couldn't see her face. She was kind of.. I don't know.. Latina maybe?"

"Yeah maybe," Mateo said. "But I have Brazilian enemies...it could have been them."

"So, you're telling me," the Joker used his foot to move one of the vial lids on the floor. "A woman this tall-"

They watched as he held his hand parallel to the floor between his neck and shoulder and laughed.

"This tall, was able to take my merchandise from you?"

"I swear it," Mateo said. "She must have been trained by someone..maybe the Brazilians..I don't know why they would destroy everything and only take the one vial."

"Or maybe she's a vigilante," one of the Joker's men finally spoke. "I mean she was wearing a mask right?"

"Yes..we have surveillance," Mateo said. "I can show her to you."

"Make it quick," the Joker said as one of the Mateo's guards ran and came back moment's later with a tablet.

"Here," he said and showed the Joker the footage which only showed her in the dark hallway. There was no surveillance of what happened inside of the office.

"She's there..in the shade from the edge of the wall there-"

"I can see that," the Joker said as he watched her stop the office door from closing.

"I can have a new batch made up for you," Mateo said as the Joker's men looked at the screen, but the Joker began to look at him.

"24 hours," the Joker said.

"A day? That's..really-" Mateo started to say. "Perfect. Tomorrow night."

The Joker looked at Mateo. He could tell Mateo would not have what he needed by the next night. He would be packing his things, pulling all of his cash resources, and attempting to escape. They all got the same look in their eyes when they thought they would be able to escape without keeping their word. If he needed more time, why not just ask? The Joker laughed in his mind. He then looked over to his men who were replaying the footage. They noticed the Joker looking at them and returned the tablet and left the room with him.

"You think she's a vigilante?" one man said.

"It doesn't matter what she is," the Joker said and turned away. "She's an interference."

"Yeah..." the Joker heard another one of his men say under his breath. "She's bad though..."

The two other men made sounds that sounded like approval.

"Might make it easier to find her," the man continued. "I mean..how many women in Gotham have a body like that?"

The Joker huffed and walked away, disappearing into the drugged crowd in the club. None of them even noticing him as he slipped through and out a back door.

.

.

.

Adriana stood at her kitchen island looked at the liquid in the vial she had stolen. She noticed it was just barely a blue color when the light was shining directly over it. It looked so innocent and harmless behind the glass, but she had seen what it could do. A powerful deadly substance like this was something she had never expected to encounter. She almost found it hard to believe that something like this existed. She took off the cap and took a smell of the tip of the vial. Nothing. Totally odorless.

_Call from - Harri. _Adriana heard her phone speaking.

"Hey," Adriana answered the video call tiredly after quickly placing the cap back on the poisonous solution.

"Hey, I tried to call you like twice today," Harri said. "Woah..what's with the new look?"

"Oh-" Adriana realized she still had on the wig and contact lenses. She had peeled off the suit as soon as she was home and put on a pair of pajama pants and a white tee shirt. "Yeah..just trying it out."

"How much was that wig?" Harri asked.

"I don't know, $300?" Adriana answered.

"It's so cute, can I have it?" Harri laughed.

"I'll get you one," Adriana rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Agent Salt," Harri kept laughing. "You look tired."

"Yeah, long day," Adriana said. She now understood how Bruce passed out into a deep sleep so easily at work, in meetings and in front of others. The adrenaline rush she had felt when she was fighting was absolutely thrilling and powerful in the moment but the after effects were utterly draining.

"Aw, well you should get some sleep," Harri said. "Just wanted to check up on you."

"I'll call you tomorrow after my therapy appointment with Dr. Andrews," Adriana said and rubbed her eyes.

"Okay, boo," Harri said. "Love you muchisimo."

"You too, hermana," Adriana said.


	37. Chapter 37

"I'm so happy," Adriana told Dr. Andrews after he gave her the good news that she could stop all of her medications.

"You should be. You've come a long way," Dr. Andrews replied. "I am very proud of you."

"Thanks," Adriana replied.

"So, you have stopped working for the police?" he asked.

"Yes, for now," Adriana said. "I'm keeping busy though."

"New job?" Dr. Andrews asked. "I think that's for the best. I don't think working for the police was the best for your mental health."

"Well..not a job exactly," Adriana said. "A hobby, I guess. I don't really have to work now...the police paid me very well for the last job I did for them. So now I just have hobbies to occupy my time."

"I see," Dr. Andrews said. "May I ask what the hobby is?"

"It's um.." Adriana considered telling him. She knew that she could trust him, but she was sure that he would urge her to stop what she was doing as a vigilante immediately. "It's kind of personal."

"Alright," he said. "If you ever change your mind about sharing whatever it is, you can talk to me."

"I know," Adriana said and smiled.

.

.

.

"They're calling her Shade," Bruce said to Alfred.

"She's a vigilante," Alfred assumed while looking at the security footage.

"Or a masked criminal. She's in possession of a hazardous chemical that she stole," Bruce said. "She's likely dangerous."

"Master Bruce," Alfred said. "Didn't you mention she destroyed their inventory and took one vial?"

"Yes," Bruce answered.

"If she was a threat, I'm sure she would have done more than that," Alfred said.

"There's no way I can assume that she is harmless," Bruce said. "Unfortunately there are no cameras in the office but from what I have gathered, she was able to fight off at least three men in a matter of minutes."

"No one was killed," Alfred shrugged and refilled Bruce's glass.

"So what are you saying?" Bruce asked.

"I'm saying you needn't stretch yourself thin," Alfred said.

"You're saying to just focus on the Joker," Bruce said. "Until she becomes a problem."

"Precisely," Alfred answered.

.

.

.

"No smell at all," Lucius said, while observing the poisonous solution. "Very pure."

"Must be hard to make," Adriana said.

"Not hard," Lucius responded. "Just time consuming."

"So...are you mad at me?" Adriana asked. "I know I said I would just go and listen and observe and not fight or get involved with anything-"

"I'm not angry," Lucius said."I don't approve but I am not mad at you."

"That's a relief," Adriana said. "Do you think Bruce will recognize me?"

"He seen the surveillance footage. He does not recognize you as the vigilante, now being called Shade," Lucius answered. "He's seen small cloth samples of the material I used to make your suit months ago. I'm not sure if he picked up on the footage whether or not it's the same. Or perhaps he's already forgotten about it."

"I mean if I ever happen to encounter him while I'm out there do you think he would recognize me?" she clarified.

"So you're not planning on telling Bruce now? I think you have proven yourself with how you handled the situation at Club Core. Why not tell him now?"

"I don't know..I talked to him about the possibility of me being a vigilante and he wasn't having it," Adriana sighed. "He doesn't think that I can do it because I can't say whether or not I would kill someone with enough confidence, according to his standards."

"In total honesty, that is something that you have to be able to be sure of. Because I'm sure people will try to do the same to you if you keep doing this. People will try to kill you."

"I know that I just.." Adriana said. "I think I can handle this without killing anyone."

"And exactly what is it that you are planning on handling?"

"I want to be a real vigilante. I want to help people every day. I need to fight crime and..be useful. Can you help me with that? With maybe a police radio or..something to notify me of emergencies?"

"Adriana," Lucius said. "That's quite and undertaking."

"I can do it and I want to. Will you help? And not tell Bruce?"

"On one condition," Lucius said, Knowing that whether he helped her or not she would still go ahead and continue her vigilantism.

"Okay," she answered.

"You will stay away from anything involving the Joker."

"Oh.." she said. The Joker was the most notorious criminal in Gotham. If she could stop him, she knew that she would finally once and for all convince Bruce that she was a suitable vigilante. "Why do you want me to stay away from him?"

"You've already expressed that you're unwilling to kill," Lucius said while holding up the glass vial of poison. "This. This item that you robbed him of will cost him a lot of money and time. You can be sure you are already on his hit list. He would not hesitate to kill you, Adriana. I'm getting the feeling you think you can somehow capture or subdue him without killing him and I just don't think that is going to be possible now. He would likely kill you the instant he sees you. I need you to stay away from him. You're an adult and I can't stop you from fighting crime in our city. But I beg you, stay away from the Joker."

Adriana thought about what he was saying. Maybe he was right. Perhaps Bruce would catch he Joker soon anyway.

"Okay. I swear I will stay away from him."


	38. Chapter 38

_"Tonight's highlight story, a woman and her two children were rescued after being abducted and used as hostages after a bank robbery at Gotham's downtown branch at 4:15 this afternoon. _

_That's right Sandy, the family was rescued by Gotham's newest vigilante known by the public as Shade. All four of the robbers were taken into custody by the police with her help. Eyewitnesses say that is was an unbelievable sight. _

_Very impressive, Rick. Over the past few weeks we have seen her handling many potentially deadly situations in our city. Robbery, abduction, kidnapping, hijacking...is there anything Shade can't do? _

_I don't know Sandy but Gotham is certainly grateful."_

_._

_._

_._

"Mmm..." Adriana groaned into the pillow as she heard her phone ring. She was completely exhausted. "Ughhh.." Her eyes were blurry as she swiped the green button and planted her face back into the pillow.

"Hello?" she heard a voice on the other end of the phone as she answered it with enough tiredness to forget to say 'Hello' first.

"Yeah?" she said into the pillow.

"Adriana?" she heard, finally recognizing Bruce's voice.

"Oh, Bruce," she said and sat up quickly. "Hey."

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"Umm.." she wiped her eyes. "Sort of."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized. "We had a training session tonight-"

"Oh, shit you're right," she said. "I'll be on my way soon."

"If you're tired, don't worry about it," he said kindly.

"No, no," she sighed. "I should train. Unless you're busy?"

"I have the next hour or so free," he said.

"Ok..I have to shower and stuff, but I'll be there in thirty minutes tops," she said and got out of bed.

"No problem," he said. "See you soon."

.

.

.

"You're doing great," Bruce complimented Adriana. "Impressive stamina. You're getting better and better."

"Thanks," Adriana said and finally dropped her arms from punching the bag.

"Want to do a bit of cardio?" Bruce asked, wondering how tired she was. They had spent over 40 minutes sparring before the punching workout.

"Sure," she said.

"Treadmill?" he asked. "Jump rope?"

"I'll take the rope," she said and he went to get it for her.

"Have you been checking out the news lately? Seen what's been happening with this vigilante, Shade?" he asked as he handed it to her.

"Yeah..crazy right?" she said and proceeded to jump. "What do you think of her?"

"Hm?" Bruce said after several seconds and then realized he was distracted by her jumping.

"What do you think of the vigilante?" she said breathlessly. "Shade?"

"I'm not sure what to think. It's crazy how this person just appeared out of nowhere. I can't even get clear footage of her in bright lighting. It's like she knows where cameras are and also whatever she is wearing is reflective enough to make her almost look like a blur."

"Really?" Adriana said, trying to concentrate on not tripping. "Wow."

"Where did she even come from?" Bruce said, pondering. "You know if I didn't hear so many eye witnesses statements that she has black hair and brown eyes, I'd almost think it was you."

"Me?" Adriana said and kept jumping.

"Yeah," Bruce said and the laughed. "I'm kidding. Whoever this person is, they're extremely intrepid...audacious."

"You think so?"

"Yes," Bruce said. "Almost like she doesn't understand...we vigilantes aren't indestructible."

"Audacious," Adriana repeated his words. "You don't think I could be audacious?"

"Haha," Bruce laughed again. "Don't be offended. Maybe one day when you're gutsy enough to accept the possibility of killing someone, you would be more like us."

"Us?" Adriana said, feeling the wind coming off the rope against the cool sweat on her forehead.

"Me...Shade..other vigilantes who have come and gone," Bruce said. "This person, Shade, I can tell would be willing to kill. Their fighting style, from what I have seen looks potentially deadly."

"Woah," Adriana said. She had been intentionally using different fighting styles when she knew a camera was close. She knew countless fighting styles but had never been able to perform any of them until she had began to train with Bruce. Her body was strong enough now to mimic any of the fighting styles she had seen throughout her life in the thoughts and memories of others. Every style of fighting now felt like second nature.

"I suppose the good think about this Shade character is that I now am a bit freed up to focus on what I need to," Bruce said.

"The Joker..still being at large," Adriana said and stopped jumping.

"Yup." Bruce nodded. "I'll make more progress. I was thinking we would try something else today, just a bit."

"Alright," Adriana said and followed him over to a pole that was attached to the wall horizontally.

"To build a bit more upper body strength," he said. "Also, to strengthen your hands."

"You do pull ups on that?" Adriana asked. "It's a little high up for me."

"True," he said. His training setup was designed for him, and unfortunately the pole was bolted into the wall and not adjustable. Adriana was shorter than he was and with shorter arms. The pole was high enough that even Bruce had to jump a several inches off of the ground to grasp it.

"So how will I-" Adriana started to ask but he was already lifting her.

"Grab it," he said and she reached forward and grabbed the pole with both hands. He then released her and she was left hanging from it. "Just see how long you can hold on."

"It hurts," Adriana said after a couple minutes, feeling like the skin would tear on her hands.

"I know," he said, honestly surprised that she was holding on for so long.

"I'm slipping," she said and he wrapped his arms around her to catch her as she let go.

"Well done," he said and looked up her, with one arm around her waist and the other around her mid thighs.

"Thanks," she said and dropped her hands onto his shoulders. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Want to try it again?" he asked and smiled back.

"Not really," she sighed and laughed. "But let's try it again anyway."

"Okay," he said and lifted her a bit more until he saw her grab the pole again.

"Ow," she said immediately, feeling the pain in her hands. She told herself to be strong and held on to the pole.

"Good job," Bruce said and took a few steps away from her.

"Where are you going? What if I fall?" she asked in a bit of panic.

"I won't let you fall," he said and casually ran his hand through his lustrous hair. "I promise."

"Okay..." she said. "If I fall, we're fighting..seriously."

"I wouldn't mind that at all," he said.

"Ha. Ha," she laughed sarcastically. "Ow, ow," she said in pain as her hands became more raw feeling.

"See if you can pull yourself up," he said.

"Seriously?" she asked, wanted to cry from the pain.

"You're doing amazing," Bruce said. "Incredible strength and pain tolerance. Just try it."

"I can't.." she said, looking for any excuse not to try. "It's getting so late, maybe we should call it quits?"

"Try," he urged.

"Mmm-" she said in pain as she did a single pull up and the felt her hands break free from the pole.

"Gotcha," Bruce said, under her in a flash to catch her.

"This sucks," she said. "My hands are all red."

"Yeah, this could be a weak area for you," he said, looking up. "We'll practice this a lot from now on."

"Noo..I hate it," she pleaded. "When am I ever going to need to do a pull up?"

"You never know," Bruce answered. "You want to learn to fight. You may get thrown over the edge of anything. Being able to pull yourself up had saved my life countless times."

"If you say so," Adriana said and put her hands back onto his shoulders after shaking some blood into them. "Good catch by the way."

"My pleasure," he said slowly, still holding her tightly. "Truly."

She gave him a slight smile and looked into his eyes as he lowered her. Instead of placing her down onto the floor he loosened his grip on her so that her body gradually slid down against his. Adriana felt the intentional closeness, as the heat from the friction of their clothing rubbing warmed her stomach. He let the arm that was wrapped around her legs stay wrapped around her body as she lowered, feeling the curves of her hips and backside pass under it.

Once she was standing and he was finally the one looking down at her, he grabbed her into a passionate kiss. His thoughts were clear immediately, he was being to forceful and knew she must have been shocked. She smiled in the kiss and returned the passion, letting him know that she was ready for whatever. She felt the pull of tightness in his lips as he began to smile, feeling incredibly lucky. His hands went quickly to her rear, grabbing it tightly, as if it was something that he had been thinking about forever.

His excitement overwhelmed his as he picked her up and carried her into his living room and laid her onto the couch. She reached down and pulled his shirt over his head before he moved downwards to kiss her again. She squeezed his hips with her legs, entirely caught up in the moment as he went to kiss her neck. The desire she felt was not something that she was used to, she realized. Damien entered her mind and she forced the thoughts of him away. Never had he made her feel this way, this passionate. She felt pulsations inside of her body as Bruce removed her clothing quickly and began to kiss her stomach.

She let out a gasp as she felt his tongue on her, gliding slowly before he closed his mouth over her. Barely able to catch her breath, she grabbed his hair with both hands. Again, the thought of Damien came back..she hated him especially in this moment. He was always impatient, never gratifying or caring, but right now she could see Bruce's thought's clearly. He was in no rush whatsoever. The sounds she made as he gave her pleasure thrilled him and he wanted to take it as slowly as he could to prolong this moment, building her anticipation.

Her own thoughts astonished her as she moaned, begging him not to stop even though she could see in his mind that he had no intentions of doing so. The thoughts that formed in her mind were of submission. As she neared climax, she felt open and delighted enough to know that she would yield to anything he desired. The sensations of the warmth of his mouth and the building energy in her made her want to tell him.. her could have her any way he wanted, as long as we wanted, as hard as he wanted...she felt herself drowning in bliss..

A knock at the door shook her but Bruce completely ignored it and kept going. He reached up and held both of her breasts as he consumed her hungrily. She tried to ignore the knocking, but then heard the beeps coming from Bruce's phone. He still didn't stop.

She felt on the verge of screaming when his thoughts merged with hers.

_He needed to stop but couldn't. There was something different about this woman..an absolute euphoria was taking over his mind. An open clarity and ecstasy...Knocking again...He wanted them to go away. Go away..Stacy #4._

"Stop," Adriana said breathlessly, breaking his lips from her as she sat up shakily on the verge of the explosion of pleasure.

"We can ignore them," he said, wrapping his arm under her thigh to pull her back down.

"I know-" she said and then paused.

"You...know who it is," Bruce said with a sigh of disappointment. The downside of a woman who could read minds.

"Yeah," Adriana said and stood quickly and nervously, pulling on her shirt.

"Wait, wait," Bruce said and took her hand. "I can tell her I'm sick, she'll leave. Please don't go."

"Bruce, I-" Adriana said unable to wrap her head around the fact that Bruce was sleeping with at least 4 women named Stacy and countless others. She already knew about this part of him, but it was hard to accept in such a passionate moment. Part of her, but only part, wanted to not care about that at all, but she just couldn't. The thoughts of the sweet girl at the door were also penetrating her mind. A beautiful, young, aspiring model. The girl thought she and Bruce, who was only the second lover she'd had in her 20 years of life, were serious. "I don't want you to have to lie to her..and she came all this way-"

"Fine then, I won't lie," Bruce said and held her by the hips as he sat in front of her. "I'll tell her I have someone amazing and so much more beautiful here...who's hopefully about to sit on my face-"

"Bruce," Adriana reached down and picked up her pants. "Please don't be rude to her like that...I feel bad-"

"Look.." Bruce tried to explain more but Adriana was already quickly fully dressed.

"Is there another way out?" she asked.

"Yeah, uh-" Bruce started to gesture, while really wanting to plead with her to stay but she was already walking towards the back hall to the second exit out of his penthouse.


	39. Chapter 39

The same dream of the little boy was in Adriana's mind as she made breakfast. The repetitive but sweet dream she kept having every night, but somehow never grew tired of.

"Hello?" Adriana answered her phone while sprinkling shredded cheddar onto the two eggs she was scrambling.

"Good morning," she heard Bruce say.

"Hi," she said and picked up the spatula.

"Happy Saturday..." Bruce said and then became quiet.

"Same to you," Adriana said, feeling overwhelming awkwardness lingering over the quiet line.

"Allow me to apologize for last night," he finally said. "What happened was entirely my mistake and I deeply regret it. I know there's no excuse for what occurred. I'm truly sorry, and I want to ask your forgiveness."

"Wow.." Adriana said, stifling a laugh, when he was done. "You sound so...corporate."

"Too formal?" he spoke. "I'm sorry, Adriana...I really fucked up. Please, let me make it up to you."

"Bruce.." Adriana said while smiling. "Don't worry about it, it's totally fine."

"Are you sure? I feel really bad-"

"I'm sure," she said and laughed. "Chill."

"Oh..okay," he said, not sounding quite relieved.

"I hope you had a good evening though," she said with sincerity. "With Stacy."

"Yeah..it was fine," he said quickly. "Adriana, you should let me make this up to you. I feel like I need to."

"Why?" she asked and put two waffles into the toaster. "I mean..we're adults. Things happen..You told me before I came over that you had plans ...and plus I was late so really, if you think of it that way, it was my fault that things kind of overlapped. Feel better?"

"No," Bruce said. "I can't stop thinking about you..and what happened. I feel pretty awful. And embarrassed, quite frankly."

"I forgive you, Bruce," Adriana said, trying to get him to stop feeling so down about something that she didn't see as a big deal. "It was nothing. I mean..you're a man, I get it."

"A woman in the head of all of us men. Seeing all of our thoughts." Bruce said. "You must despise men. Or at least be disgusted."

"No, no," she laughed. "I'm used to it. Anyways, you're attractive, successful, and young and you're a guy. It's totally normal that you'd have girls around. There's no reason to beat yourself up, it's not like we're in a relationship or anything. Don't sweat it."

"You're right.." Bruce said. "We're not in a relationship."

"Exactly," Adriana said while looking in her refrigerator for syrup.

"Right," he said in a simple tone. "So...would you like to be in a relationship?"

"What-" Adriana said and accidentally dropped the bottle.

"I'm sorry, that was a little forward," he apologized.

"No, just took me a little off guard," she said and picked up the syrup and walked back over to her plate.

"Can I try this again?" he said, sounding annoyed with himself.

"Umm...sure," she said.

"Okay," he took a deep breath. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Adriana was quiet for a few seconds, thinking about the fact that she was already lying to Bruce about being Shade. How would this even work? How would she keep her vigilantism from him if they became closer?

"Ouch..." Bruce said. "So that's a no."

"No," she said, snapping out of her thoughts. "I was just..distracted. Sure, we can have dinner."

"Thank you for giving me a second chance," Bruce said.

"You're welcome," she said kindly.

"Would you like to go to Acuavit?" he asked.

"Sure, I've never been there," Adriana said, knowing it was a five-star restaurant that she had never had the occasion or budget for until recently. "Oh..that's my other line, my sis is calling me."

"I'll pick you up at 7," Bruce said.

"Okay, see you then," she said. "Bye bye."

She ended the call with Bruce and answered Harri's video call while using her other hand to pour the maple syrup.

"I quit my job todayyy," Harri beamed.

"I'm so happy, Harri," Adriana smiled.

"Yes, more time to focus on wedding planning," she replied and showed Adriana her diamond.

"Aww...I love you guys," Adriana said, truly happy for Harri and Antonio.

"We love you more," Harri said. "How's your morning?"

"Oh..pretty good.." Adriana said. "Got asked out on a date."

"What!" Harri smiled and flipped her sleek dark hair over onto her other shoulder. "Tell me about him! You didn't even tell me you met anyone."

"Well..it was Bruce," Adriana explained.

"Bruce Wayne? He want to take you on an actual date?"

"Yes," Adriana replied.

"Girllll," Harri was smiling even brighter. "Tell me everything! So he just called you this morning to ask you out?"

"No..actually he called to apologize for something," she said. "Then he asked me out."

"Damn...so what is this? A forgive me date? I feel bad for something date? What did he do?"

"I don't think so..I mean he asked me if I want to be in a relationship before he asked about the date-"

"What did you say?"

"Umm..nothing-"

"Good. So what does he have to apologize for?"

"Oh, that.." Adriana said. "Well I was at his house, training and we sort of started..you know-"

"You had sex!" Harri beamed. "And he still wants to see you and take you on a date! For a guy like that, that means something. So he's apologizing for what?"

"We didn't fully..." Adriana said. "I mean it was just foreplay...oral."

"Ohh was it big?" Harri laughed and brushed her hair.

"I didn't see it," Adriana said.

"Oh I see," Harri said. "He's a giver! Was it good?"

"Yeah..." Adriana answered. "Maybe a little too good. I mean he could do that professionally..for real."

"Oh my goshhhh," Harri laughed louder. "I'm sure he's had a lot of practice."

"Speaking of which...another girl came over when we were in the middle of that..and I left."

"Huh?" Harri asked. "Why? He let her in? Is that why he's sorry? He wanted a threesome?"

"No, Harri, gosh," Adriana said. "The places your mind goes."

"Ok tell me."

"I left because..she was young and sweet and..I don't know. 20. Wide eyed and innocent. He offered to lie to her and send her away."

"I don't see the problem," Harri said. "You should have let him send her home and then you two should have gotten your freak on."

"I couldn't do it Harri...she was so.. I don't know," Adriana said.

"I know," Harri sighed. "Your gift. I guess you really got to know her in those few minutes."

"Yeah," Adriana said. "But we have a date so I guess that's good."

"You guess?" Harri said. "My intuition tells me there's something you're not telling me."

"No.." Adriana thought of the vigilantism, on both her and Bruce's parts. "It's fine. Just complicated."

"When's the date?"

"Tonight. At Acuavit."

"Five star of course. You're dating a billionaire. What are you wearing?"

"I don't know."

"You still have that dress from when we went shopping right? The black one?"

"That?" Adriana thought of the dress with the PVC level shiny corset-like top and flowing black floor length skirt. "I don't think I should go to such a...high class place looking like I have a whip and handcuffs in my purse."

"Bruce will love it. Wear it!"

"Ok...If you insist."

"I insist. Red lipstick too. Fishnet pantyhose. They will only be visible if you take steps. Some black heels...straighten your hair, super sleek. No hoop earrings, wear diamond studs-"

"Okay boss," Adriana said.

"I'm serious. Get your nails done. Black polish-"

"Black nail polish?" Adriana said.

"Trust me hun," Harri said. "I gotta go though, dentist appointment soon."

"Okay sis," Adriana said.

"Don't forget what I said. NO hoops, diamond studs."

"Okay!" Adriana said and laughed. "Bye."


	40. Chapter 40

"Gotham is in your debt," Commissioner Gordon said to Shade. "It's incomprehensible that fools such as this-"

"Ow," the robber said as he was lifted from the floor by another officer who had just handcuffed him. Three of his fingers had been broken in his fight with Shade just moments earlier.

"Fools like this one, would even consider robbing a bank," Gordon continued. "With both you and the Batman defending Gotham."

Adriana smiled and nodded, unwilling to speak. She felt that Gordon would recognize her voice, since he knew her so well, and she was unsure if she could disguise her voice the way she had seen Bruce do it.

"Thank you so much," one of the bank tellers came over and took Adriana's hand. "I thought he was going to kill me."

Adriana was surprised when the woman embraced her in a hug, and even more surprised at the applause that followed. The police, bank employees and citizens of Gotham loved her.

.

.

.

Adriana noticed the purple bruise on her right collar bone as she pulled on the black dress that evening. It was strapless, no fabric to cover the very obvious damage from where her suit had protected her from her first gunshot wound. Her body ached from fighting and strenuous exercise and she wanted to get back into the hot bath. The thought of Bruce perked her up a bit as she used foundation to hide the bruising. She smiled as she swirled the makeup brush over her clavicle. Once the bruise was covered she noticed how different the dress looked now compared to when she had first purchased it. Somehow, the more fit and toned look of her figure made the dress even more risque.

She gave her nails a quick coat of black polish after straightening her hair. She did her makeup and put on the only pair of diamond studs she owned as Harri had instructed. A pair of fishnet tights would be overkill, she thought as she looked into the mirror. Harri would bug her about it if she didn't wear them though. She found a pair in her drawer that she had almost forgotten about..a very fine mesh like fishnet. The holes were small enough that no one would know it was fishnet unless they were looking closely.

"Hfffff," she moaned in a bit of pain as she pulled the pantyhose on. Her right arm ached from the shoulder where the bullet had hit her.

The sound of the doorbell let her know to go to the door but she couldn't move too quickly because she was absolutely sore. The pain made her feel a bit frumpy even though she had put so much effort into her look tonight. She felt battered and drained.

"Right on time," Adriana said to herself, noticing it was seven sharp. She stepped into her shoes and went to the front door.

"Wow," Bruce said immediately after she opened the door.

"Hey," Adriana said as he handed her a bouquet of a dozen roses. "Oh, it's beautiful thank you."

"You are.." he said, voice trailing off as he followed her into the house. "Quite welcome."

"I'll put them in some water," she said and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You have a lot of boxes," Bruce noticed her home looked like it was being packed up.

"Uh, yeah," she said from the kitchen. "My sis and I, we've been talking about me moving to Chicago with her."

"Oh," Bruce said quietly, sure Adriana didn't hear him.

"So yeah," Adriana said as she came back to the living room. "Been packing and selling things. It's taking a while though."

"So, when are you moving?" Bruce asked.

"Not sure yet," Adriana said. "It's kind of up in the air. I'm still a bit undecided to be honest. I just decided to move because there wasn't really anything keeping me here."

"Well," Bruce said. "Let's see of we can change that."

Adriana smiled and took her black trenchcoat from the closet in her living room.

"You look amazing," Adriana said, noticing Bruce's sharp black suit.

"You.." Bruce said, unable to finish his sentence. "Your dress."

"Is this dress okay? My sister told me I should wear it but I'm not sure if it's too much for where we're going."

"It's..." Bruce looked her up and down very slowly. "Maybe I need to see it from all angles." He took her jacket from her and smiled.

"Hahaha," Adriana laughed and took a few steps in each direction, rotating a circle.

"Well.." Bruce said, admiring the peek of fishnet and the sleek hair falling over her shoulders to her mid back. "I'd say this dress is precisely what dreams are made of."

"So...do you think it's a bit inappropriate?" Adriana wondered aloud.

"Absolutely," Bruce gave her a fierce smile and stood behind her with the coat. "I love it."

.

.

"Mr. Wayne," the host said to Bruce upon seeing him. "Right this way."

"How did you get reservations here so last minute?" Adriana whispered to Bruce as they followed the host. The restaurant was almost fully seated.

"I don't have a reservation," Bruce said.

"Right," Adriana laughed a bit. "I feel like everyone's looking at me."

"Yes," Bruce said and rubbed her arm which was interlaced with his. "All the men are looking..and all the women want to see what their men are looking at."

"Oh," Adriana said feeling a bit nervous as they reached their table.

"Yes," Bruce said quietly into her ear after pulling out her seat. "I am incredibly lucky."

"So am I," Adriana said as the waiter poured her water from a glass bottle.

"Compared to me," Bruce said. "Barely."

"Wine?" the waiter already had a bottle.

"Sure," Adriana said as their drinks were poured.

Adriana looked over her shoulder and noticed an older couple looking at her. The woman in a gray cardigan and skirt and a very gaudy necklace. She gave them a polite smile and turned back to her drink.

"Pay them no mind," Bruce said. "They just are trying to determine if you broke the dress code."

"Have I?" Adriana said nervously.

"I'm joking, obviously," Bruce said. "You could be topless and they'd let you in, if you're with me."

"Very funny," Adriana replied with a grin.

"I usually get the same thing when I come here-"

"Venison sounds great," Adriana said.

"I'll never stop being impressed by that," Bruce replied.

"I'm sure you will after a while-" Adriana's arm froze in a bit of pain as she reached for her wine glass. Slowly she moved it to the drink, trying very hard to hide her pain.

"Do you like red wine?" Bruce assumed she had an issue with the drink. "I should have asked."

"No, I love it," Adriana said, trying not to clench her teeth. "My favorite."

"Good," Bruce said as his gaze drifted down to her chest. "Mine too."

Adriana did her best to ignore the pain while eating the appetizer and reaching several times for her glass. She was hoping that the venison would come sliced because she was sure that using a knife and fork at the same time would ache beyond belief.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked. "You seem like you're in pain."

"Oh," Adriana said, realizing that he was very perceptive. Especially of pain. "Yeah, I think I hurt my shoulder..practicing pull ups at the gym. It's okay though."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I have a great masseuse. He could sort it out in no time."

"That sounds great," Adriana replied. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he said. "So, you were thinking of moving to Chicago. To be with your sister?"

"Maybe," Adriana said. "It's only a couple hours away by train. I'm okay with Gotham for now, but my sister think's it's the most dangerous place in the world."

"Isn't it?" Bruce said, half joking.

"Yeah," Adriana replied. "It's not so bad once you get used to it. I don't mind it."

"Good," Bruce said and took her hand and raised it to his lips. "I'd hate to see you go."

Adriana felt the warmth of his lips on her as a woman walked over to their table.

"Bruce," she said in a cheery but nasal voice. She hair her very fair blonde hair in a Roman style updo. "I though that was you!"

"Katya," Bruce said. "Good to see you. This is Adriana Navarro-"

"Hi," Katya turned to Adriana. "Nice to meet you. I'm Katya Bershire. Bruce and I dated a million years ago."

"Uhh, how nice," Adriana said, realizing she sounded a bit catty but she was unsure of what else to say.

"Bruce," an older man came over and wrapped his arm around Katya's waist. "Good seeing you."

"Warren," Bruce said. "Great seeing you."

"And who is this stunner?" Warren said and turned to Adriana, and Adriana noticed the look on Katya's face when the man complemented her.

"Adriana Navarro," Adriana introduced herself and Warren took her hand for a second.

"Warren and I have done some business together," Bruce said. "Katya is his wife."

"Oh," Adriana said, noticing that Warren looked like he could be Katya's grandfather.

"Let's get to our table darling," Katya said and pulled her husband away after he said goodbye to Bruce.

"They seem nice," Adriana said.

"No they don't," Bruce said. "Small talk isn't your thing, I see."

"I kind of hate it," Adriana admitted.

"So do I," Bruce said. "But I've learned it like a second language."

"I need some lessons," Adriana joked.

"You don't," Bruce said. "Those would be lessons on how to be fake. You're very real. I like that." His eyes slowly drifted back down to her chest and when he finally met her eyes again he noticed her blushing a bit.

"You're in my thoughts," Bruce guessed, his tone showing he was not at all ashamed of what was going through his mind. He leaned back in his seat while gently holding the stem of his wine glass.

"Yeah..a bit," Adriana said, her voice warm and seductive. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Hardly," Bruce said, his expression intent and serious.

The room around them disappeared as their eyes locked. The magnetism was overwhelming and Adriana could see that he didn't want to wait for the entree. He wanted to leave with her right now. This was the weakest he had ever been for a woman. He was imagining leaving Gotham, leaving work. Escaping to the Greek islands, Santorini, both of them disappearing together until summer and beyond. He wanted her, not just for the night, but felt he needed weeks merging his body with hers, giving her more than he did the previous night. He needed to see and feel her lose control. _Can she handle it?_

Adriana looked at him, her eyes fastened to his. She bit her bottom lip and nodded. His Adam's apple caught her attention as he swallowed, looking as thought he would pounce on her then and there.

He was shaken from his hypnosis as his phone buzzed momentarily.

"Everything okay?" Adriana asked as he looked down, but then she noticed her phone buzzing too. She checked the text message that came in.

_Possible sighting of the Joker. 4040 Avenue X._

Lucius had programmed her phone to receive text versions of what were determined to be emergent police reports that she may be able to handle, with his algorithm. However he had programmed it to exclude anything involving the Joker. Adriana knew how to reprogram it though when he was done, after scanning his thoughts and memories intently. She had promised him she would stay away from the Joker and so far she had done so but she didn't see the harm in being aware of anything emergent about him.

"Everything's fine," Bruce said. "But there's a situation I need to attend. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Adriana said. "I understand."

Bruce sat for a few seconds with a look that somehow managed to be both disappointed and stoic.

"Okay," Bruce said and pulled his card from his wallet and handed it to her. "I will call you later."

"Okay, be safe," she said as he stood and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then gave a longer kiss on the lips, after realizing he could not resist even though time was crucial now.

After he was gone, Adriana felt herself making a strange decision. She had promised Lucius she would stay away from the Joker but she wanted to watch. She wanted to be there to watch Bruce handle the Joker. It was silly, but she felt the need to actually be there.

"I'd like to pay now, please," Adriana said and handed the waiter her card. "I'll be leaving, there was an emergency."

"I'll be quick," the waiter said and came back with Bruce's card and a receipt in a matter of seconds. Adriana looked at the paper and noticed the total was over 14 thousand dollars. The wine alone was well over twelve grand.

"Thank you," Adriana said and signed for a 20% tip before leaving.

She was unsure of why she felt she needed to break her promise to Lucius. Maybe she wasn't breaking her promise. She didn't want to get involved. She was going to be a silent, invisible observer.


	41. Chapter 41

"_Joder,_" Adriana cursed. _Fuck._

When she got to Avenue X, police had surrounded the building. Adriana was in the dark alley beside the building where the Joker was reported to have been seen. This area of Gotham was fortunately, dead. Not many minds or thoughts to sort through. The population was pretty low and many of the homes and buildings were abandoned. Many of the stores had gone out of business months ago with the recent economic downturns in Gotham. The abandoned convenience store at the base of the empty four story building was being entered by the police but Adriana could see the thoughts of two people on the fourth floor.

She dashed up the fire escape, almost surprised that she was not at all out of breath when she got to the top. Entering the building was easy through one of the windows. The empty quiet room she stepped into smelled of dust and mold, but she fought the urge to cough or sneeze and she carefully placed her feet onto the floor as silently as possible. Scanning the minds again, she could see that the police were already searching on the second floor of the building.

The thoughts of the two people in the building were clear. She had nothing to fear. She found Mateo, the owner of Club Core strapped to a chair by the window with a knife stuck into his thigh and one of the Joker's men laying on the floor bleeding.

"You! Shade?", Mateo said. "Thief bitch!"

Adriana looked down at the man bleeding to death on the floor. He had been shot by Mateo in a struggle.

"It looks like you need my help," Adriana said trying her best so disguise her voice, noticing the bomb tied to Mateo's chest.

"It's too late," Mateo said. The bomb was at 43 seconds.

Adriana walked over and yanked the knife out of his thigh and heard him let out a high pitched scream of pain.

"Fuck you!" he said finally after opening his teary eyes and noticed her observing the wires on the bomb. "What the hell are you doin-"

"Shut up!" she ordered. She needed to focus.

"You'll kill us-"

"You will, if you don't stop speaking and let me concentrate," she said, and he was silenced. 22 seconds..21...

Mateo's breath was loud and shaky in her ear and she could also hear the thoughts of the police who were now searching the floor below them. Mateo gasped as she sliced a white wire. The timer stopped.

"You..." he said weakly. "You did it."

Adriana stood quietly and walked over to the man on the floor. He knew where the Joker was going next. The Joker and the other three men that were with him. A church on Grand Street, which would be empty at this time of night.

"Let him die!" Mateo said and sat the bomb on the floor slowly.

"He is dying.." Adriana said, feeling his thoughts as he passed away. The most unpleasant thoughts she had ever experienced were those of the dying. She had only experienced it twice before. A mixture of thought and emptiness as the thoughts began to slowly fade.

"The Batman was here. Took care of him," Mateo said. "He'll get the Joker and those men. I saw him go after them-"

"You shot this man, not the Batman," Adriana said and Mateo shot her a look, not understanding how she would know that. Before he could say anything she disappeared out of the door seconds before the police came in.

.

.

.

Adriana knew where the church was and that the Batman was right behind them. But she also remembered her promise to Lucius, that she would stay away from the Joker. Really...she had already broken that promise by going to Avenue X in the first place, right? There was no way for her to get there as quickly as she wanted to. Maybe she needed a motorcycle like the Batman had. But right now, she didn't have one. The only sure way to get there quickly was the subway.

She dashed to the nearest station and found herself incredibly lucky making it into a train going north just as the doors were shutting. All speech in the train car silenced as she got in and everyone was staring at her.

"Shayyy," she heard a child's voice and turned around. A toddler of about three years old was pointing at her.

"Hi," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"It's really you?" a man said, sitting by where she stood.

She smiled and nodded and then everyone began talking again, beaming at their luck to see a vigilante in person.

"Are you fighting crime?" a teenaged girl asked. "Right now?"

"Yes," Adriana responded. "Actually, this is my stop coming up."

"Can I hug you?" the girl asked. "You helped my mom in a bank robbery recently..I just, I'm so happy to see you-"

Adriana reached forward and hugged the girl, and immediately more people came over to hug her. She hugged at least eight people before the train doors opened again.

"Bye guys," she said sweetly, still disguising her voice as best she could before stepping off the train and dashing up the stairs. She could see several people waving to her as the train took off again.


	42. Chapter 42

Immanuel Lutheran Church looked totally tranquil and peaceful from outside. The street was dark and quiet, and there was not a soul in sight. Adriana noticed a side door slightly ajar and approached it carefully. The sound of her feet crunching on the grass as she walked around a perfectly manicured bush was the only sound she could hear until she heard the muffled roar of the Batman's motorcycle. She ducked behind the bush to hide and carefully watched the Batman in action for the first time. So dark and mysterious as he moved quickly across the church's lawn, an enormous shadow and flowing cape.

After he had disappeared into the building she waited ten seconds and then followed. The room she entered was nearly pitch black, and had from what she could see a light blue carpeted floor and several rows of folded up chairs leaning against the wall. Across the room was another door that was wide open, letting in a dim stream of light. Adriana went over to it quickly and quietly and peered out, seeing no one and deciding to use her gift before stepping out there.

But before she could concentrate she felt an arm grab her from behind pinning her arms her her sides. One of the Joker's men had her, she needed to fight back.

"We've been looking for you," the man hissed into her ear. "Boss will be pleased. I got you."

Adriana began to struggle against him, realizing that he was holding her so tightly that she could barely move. His arm around her chest was there firmly enough that she could hardly breath without struggle. She folded her arms upwards at the elbow gripping his forearm with not nearly enough strength to move it so she used his strength to suspend her lower body.

In a swift move, she was using his forearm to support herself against him while she bent both knees, using both feet to give him a hard stomp in the groin. He went down quickly, but she was even quicker, giving him a spinning kick to the head before he could yell in pain. Once he was out, she reached into his holster and took his pistol. She would need it, at the very least for intimidation if she encountered anyone else.

The Batman had already found the Joker and his men in the sanctuary of the church. Adriana could see Bruce's thoughts as he fought them off, she could see his visions of a case of money send countless bills flying all over the floor. Adriana finally left the room she was in and found a set of stairs that led to the balcony area of the church. She ascended in silence and looked down and the brawl ensuing. The Batman was hypnotizing and sharp with his movements, perfect..calculated..targeted. The Joker's movements were much wilder, unplanned, messy but much more opportunistic. Adriana watched as the Joker flung a case of money at the Batman's head, which distracted him for less that a second, giving the Joker the opportunity to give him a knee to the chest. Another one of the Joker's men joined in and Adriana watched as Bruce handled them in a powerful display. Adriana could tell that Bruce just wanted the Joker, and maybe that gave him a bit of weakness as he shoved one of the Joker's men out of the way without knocking him out so that he could make another move on the Joker.

Adriana heard a shuffling sound below her and wanted to peer over the balcony but could not risk being seen. She glanced down at what she could see of the lower level but couldn't see what was going on below her. When she looked back up, it seemed that in a split second the Joker had vanished and now the Batman was combating four other men. The urge to applaud as he flung one of the men into the nearest podium after he began to collapse following a well delivered blow the head was unbearable.

The thoughts of the man below her came in loud and clear. He was loading a bazooka to fire at the Batman, risking killing his own team members for what he knew would be something that would make the Joker proud. What he didn't know, however, was that the Joker didn't want the Batman dead, he wanted him broken. Adriana dashed over to the stairs and went down as quickly as she could, just as the man was firing the rocket launcher. She had never fired a gun before but it came so naturally as she raised it, aimed, and fired at the man's shoulder. The impact of the bullet sent his launch several feet to the right of his intended target, missing the Batman, and in less than the time that it took to exhale, there was an explosion. There was enormous hole in the side of the building as a fire erupted and smoke quickly began to fill the room. Adriana's ears rang as she and the Batman had the most brief eye contact. In the corner of her left eye she could see him, the Joker, with his eyes locked on her. She lost sight of him as the smoke became thicker and she ran in the opposite direction, vanishing into the night.


	43. Chapter 43

"Ow," Adriana said as Lucius touched the bruise on her collarbone. "Is it bad?"

"No," Lucius said. "Doesn't look fractured, just a bit swollen and bruised. It should be fine in a few weeks."

"Weeks?" Adriana said. "Wow..."

Lucius was quiet as he walked back around to his seat at his desk. It was Sunday and Wayne Tower was mostly empty.

"I guess it's a good thing you made the suit to pretty much cover my whole body." Adriana laughed a bit.

"I'm glad you are amused," Lucius said, with obvious reprimand in his voice.

Adriana held her sore shoulder and looked down.

"You know about last night, don't you?" Adriana finally asked.

"Yes, I happened to hear about it from Bruce," Lucius said. "You shot at one of the Joker's men."

"Did he die?" Adriana asked, knowing she had strategically placed the shot only to throw his target.

"No," Lucius said.

"That's a relief," Adriana said. "I only did it because-"

"I know what happened," Lucius said.

"I had to," Adriana responded.

"I'm aware," Lucius said.

"You're mad at me," Adriana guessed, carefully avoiding his thoughts.

"You agreed to keep your distance from the Joker," Lucius said. "You saved the life of Mateo Alma, who the Joker intended to kill. You shot and one of his men and you destroyed something he had been working on for months. You are now a target. I'm sure the Joker has or will have soon a bounty on your head."

"I know.." Adriana muttered to the floor.

"And you saved both Bruce and Mateo Alma," Lucius said. "You did a great job."

"So...you're not mad?" Adriana asked.

"Well, I didn't say that," Lucius said.

"You really think I did great?"

"Yes," Lucius said.

"So, I was thinking..Maybe I should have a grapple gun-"

"Wow," Lucius laughed. "You certainly don't waste any time."

"I think it could really help me," Adriana started to explain. "I mean I could get around faster in buildings and-"

"Maybe," Lucius offered. "But you should understand that it is a highly specialized item. No one else has anything like it. Which is why you need to tell Bruce that you are Shade. After he's made aware, I'll see what I can do."

"But what if I can't tell him," Adriana said. "Because I just have a feeling he won't approve at all.."

"If I give you a grapple gun, I have a feeling he will know where it came from."

"Oh..," Adriana sighed.

"If Bruce comes to me with any suspicions, I won't lie to him," Lucius said. "For now I am keeping your secret. I think he is sure to figure it out soon, but I think you should tell him yourself."

"I'll try..." Adriana said and pulled her phone from her coat pocket after feeling it's vibration. "That's him now.."

"Have a good day, Miss Navarro," Lucius said and turned towards his computer.

"You too," Adriana said, quickly putting on her coat and answering her phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Adriana," she heard Bruce say as she left Lucius' office.

"Hey," Adriana said. "How are you?"

"Just fine," Bruce said, but Adriana could hear the undeniable tension in his voice. "How about you?"

"Same," she responded and waited on the elevator.

"Sorry about last night," he said. "Are you in Wayne Tower?"

"Yeah," she answered. "How did you know?"

"The sound of the elevator," he said. "Lucky guess."

"Yeah..I was just going to leave your card with your secretary," she said since she still had his credit card from the previous night.

"Ah, right," Bruce said as if he had forgotten all about the card.

"Where are you?" Adriana asked and pressed the button on the elevator to shut the doors.

"Have an appointment for teeth whitening in a few minutes, just waiting," he said.

"Oh," Adriana said. "Is it okay if I leave it with your secretary?"

"If you want, or you could just hold onto it until I see you next," Bruce said.

"Okay," Adriana said. "I'll keep it safe."

"Did you hear about what happened last night?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah..." Adriana said carefully. "Are you okay? Were you hurt?"

"Yes, and yes," Bruce said. "I'll be fine."

"Alright," Adriana said. "I hope you're not hurt too badly."

"I'm not," he said. "Ah, I have to go. I was wondering, if you're free, when I'm done here I'm going to go to a target shooting range if you'd care to join me."

"Really? You want to teach me to shoot?" Adriana smiled and made her way across the lobby of Wayne Tower.

"If you'd like," he said.

"Of course," she replied.

"I'll text you the address," he said. "See you then."


	44. Chapter 44

"Seems like you don't need my help at all," Bruce said after he and Adriana removed their hearing protection.

"Must be luck," she said as Bruce admired the black disk with the line of bullets perfectly in the center.

"I almost want to take a picture of that aiming mark," Bruce said. "Perfection."

"Thanks," Adriana smiled as Bruce wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Just work on your stance a bit," Bruce whispered into her ear. "Stand with your feet a bit further apart. Move your left foot forward a few more inches. A strong stance is necessary."

"Okay," she replied and obeyed.

"Good," he said. "And make sure you keep your shoulders relaxed."

"I'll try," she said, trying to ignore the pain in her collarbone. She had gone home and quickly changed into a black turtleneck and black jeans before meeting with Bruce to keep the bruising hidden.

"If that gym injury is still giving you trouble, I'll have Gustav stop by," Bruce said, mentioning his masseur.

"Thanks," Adriana responded as Bruce wrapped his fingertips around her wrists to raise the gun again.

"Good grip," he said as he touched her fingers. "You're a natural."

"Your shoulder is hurting too," Adriana read his mind.

"Yes," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist again. "Last night was a bit rough."

"Lucius told me," Adriana said.

"So you two really are best friends now?" Bruce laughed.

"Maybe," Adriana said, still aiming the gun straight ahead. "He's awesome."

"I know," Bruce said. "Yeah, last night was a tough one."

"So..." Adriana looked around, making sure that no one was close, and spoke quietly. "He told me about Shade..."

"Yes," Bruce seemed a bit annoyed at the mention of his fellow vigilante.

"You don't like her?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what to make of her," Bruce said.

"People like her," Adriana said as if she was observer.

"Yeah, maybe that's because she takes the train and interacts with them," Bruce said. "I don't think that's wise."

"Yes, you're fond of keeping your distance," Adriana said while lowering the gun. "Do you think she's good though? At what she does? Good for Gotham?"

"I think she's digging herself into a hole," Bruce said. "Keeping your distance is what is smart when you are making enemies like the Joker. "

"She saved you," Adriana said quietly as Bruce rested his hands on her hips. "I mean, at least that's what Lucius told me. Maybe she's trying to help you."

"Are you the president of her fan club?" Bruce laughed against her neck, dodging the topic. He would never admit that he at any time needed help.

"No," she said. "I was just wondering...what would you do if you knew who she was? Do you think you two would be friends? Maybe work together?"

"No," Bruce answered plainly. "You know I've had people dress up pretending to be me. Interfering, trying to offer their 'help', and that's never ended well. The Joker sees them as targets as well. Even tortured one and sent a video of it to the news. Hung the body downtown."

"I saw that," Adriana said. "But..I mean isn't this different? She's not trying to be you."

"It's not different to the Joker," Bruce said. "He killed them because they admire what the Batman does. And after last night...he can see that Shade is in that camp as well. She's quite foolish if you ask me. And if I knew who she was I would warn her. It's only a matter of time before the Joker does the same to her."

"Oh.." Adriana said as Bruce pressed his body against her back. He was using his fingers to lower the fabric against her neck as he gave her small kisses on her ear. His words kept replaying in her mind..the Joker would kill her, eventually. He really seemed to believe what he was saying. She knew there was no way she could tell him that she was Shade.

"Is this okay?" he whispered as he kissed her neck. His thoughts told her she seemed a bit distracted and distant.

"It's wonderful," she said and turned to the left to kiss him. She leaned her head back so that her lips would meet his. He kisses were warm and inviting, as were his hands that were slowly sliding under her shirt. She reached up caressed the side of his face as they kissed, smiling blissfully.

"Adriana?" she heard a voice say. She opened her eyes after the kiss and saw Damien standing behind them.

"Oh," Adriana said as Bruce looked in Damien's direction, still holding her close with both hands in her stomach under her shirt. "Damien, hi."

"Hi," Damien said, his look was a blend of shock and fury.

"Uhh..Bruce this is Damien..Damien this is-"

"I know who he is," Damien said. "We've met."

"Right," Adriana said, remembering the night that she and Lucius uncovered a bomb intended to kill the governor. The party where she and Bruce acted like they didn't know each other.

"Good to see you again, Officer Ricard," Bruce said, reaching to shake Damien's hand. Damien looked reluctant for a moment and then shook Bruce's hand.

"Yeah," Damien said, still looking at Adriana. "You too. Well I'll get out of your way."

Damien left as quickly as he appeared and Adriana let out a sigh of relief.

"That was so awkward," Adriana said.

"Was it?" Bruce said, as if he hadn't noticed.

"Yeah...I hate him," Adriana explained. "I keep running into him, it's like I can't escape him."

"Well...many cops visit this place," Bruce guessed. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's not your fault," Adriana said and gave him a kiss.

"I'll be back," Bruce said. "Need to use the facilities."

"I'll keep practicing," Adriana said and put her earmuffs back on.

.

.

Damien stepped out of the stall in the bathroom, unable to hide the annoyance on his face, as he noticed Bruce at the sink. Bruce Wayne. Never could he admit to himself that he had lost and that Adriana seemed to have found someone a thousand times better, a million times richer, and much more refined. He cleared his throat as he approached the sink and reached for the soap dispenser.

"So..You and Navarro," Damien said, unable to keep silent, using her last name in an effort to make himself sound as distant from her as possible.

"Adriana," Bruce said while rinsing his hands. "Yes. Fantastic woman."

"Mehh," Damien scoffed and Bruce's reflection shot him a strange glance in the mirror. "I mean she's alright, if you like insane. I gotta warn you she's definitely a loose cannon."

Bruce looked at Damien in a scrutinizing way as he took a few paper towels.

"She's not at all insane," Bruce said.

"Well, that's because you don't know her yet," Damien said. "I mean, I'm not trying to talk badly about her-"

"Of course you're not," Bruce said with sarcasm.

"I'm just giving you a head's up," Damien said. "She does crazy things sometimes and need someone to pick up the pieces. She can be a mess. A handful."

"Even if that's true," Bruce said. "Which I'm sure it's not, she is worth it."

"Right..." Damien shrugged, wanting to do the most damage he could. He didn't want to lose Adriana to this man. "I mean she's gorgeous. The most beautiful ones can be some of the craziest though and have their own share of problems-"

"You think I haven't experienced beautiful women?" Bruce spoke to Damien as if he was a child.

"That's not what I was saying," Damien offered. "I know you have. That's why I'm saying...you know, you could do better."

"That so?" Bruce said, tossing the paper towels into the trash.

"Yeah, I mean guys like us we need a certain type of woman," Damien said. "That's why I had to leave her, Adriana just wasn't it."

"And what type is that?" Bruce asked, not needing any information from this man but asking out of pure amusement that he would go to such lengths to tarnish her.

"Come on...you know," Damien said and grabbed a few paper towels. "I mean she's not exactly great in bed, am I right? She's frigid. Never wants to do anything, practically had to beg to get something once a month. I don't even think she likes or wants sex. That's why I'm saying, you of all people could do better."

"Have you ever considered," Bruce said, taking a step toward Damien. "That maybe she just didn't like you?"

"Well-"

"And I don't appreciate," Bruce said stepping closer and closer, causing Damien to take several steps back until he was almost backed against the wall by the urinal. "You speaking about her in this way. I find it very infantile, and personally offensive."

"Right..well sorry about that," Damien said, intimidated by Bruce's stance, even though he was speaking incredibly calm. "Just thought I'd warn you."

"Have a good day Officer Ricard," Bruce said and left the restroom.


	45. Chapter 45

"Thank you," Adriana said to Bruce after several minutes of riding in his car in silence.

"For what?" Bruce asked and reached for her hand while keeping his eyes on the road.

"I guess, for defending me," Adriana said.

"So you know," Bruce nodded. "What he was saying. Of course."

"You weren't going to mention it to me," Adriana assumed.

"Nope," Bruce said. "If it were up to me you would never know that it happened."

"Thanks for that too, I guess," she replied. "Let's talk about something else."

"Sure," Bruce agreed. "Anything."

"The Joker and his men," Adriana started and heard Bruce chuckle. "What were they doing at the church?"

"I'm sure you could pull that information from my thoughts," Bruce smiled.

"I'd rather talk," Adriana responded with a small smile. She knew even more about what happened there than he did but she needed a distraction to take her mind off of Damien and his stupidity.

"Well," Bruce took a deep breath. "He was paying another team of his men. My best guess is that it was for an assassination. There was a picture of senator Askel Wagner."

"So what will you do?" Adriana asked. In the chaos she couldn't gather too many thoughts on the plan they had for Wagner, but she knew for a fact that one of them would be paying him a visit at a luncheon the following day.

"Have to keep an eye on him and the situation," Bruce said. "His home and offices are being monitored.

"Good," Adriana said. She planned to do the same.

"I'll be heading to Geneva tonight for some business, so unfortunately I won't be able to oversee the situation as closely as I'd like," he explained. "I'll be away for 48 hours max, but a lot can happen in that time."

"Maybe Shade can take care of it if anything happens," Adriana said.

"You like her a lot," Bruce laughed. "You should get one of those tee-shirts that people are wearing."

"She's cool," Adriana said.

"Yes and I know you want to be a vigilante one day just like her," Bruce smiled. "I can't say that I think she's the best example for you to look up to. We don't even know if she's entirely benevolent."

"Come on," Adriana laughed. "Look at what she's done. I think she's definitely a good guy."

"I'm not too sure yet," Bruce said. "We'll see. She could just be building rapport. We don't know who she's working for or why she does so much throughout the city all of a sudden."

"You're saying she's helping too many people?" Adriana questioned.

"No, no," Bruce said. "I just don't see how she came out of nowhere and does so much. I'm suspicious of her in some ways. I don't know if she's actually a bad guy...or bad woman? Just a hunch, I suppose."

"I think you like her," Adriana teased. "She saved you."

"Hard to like someone you don't know," Bruce insisted.

"Hope you have a good time in Geneva," Adriana told him.

"I hope you have a good time here," Bruce said. "I'll be sending Gustav for your massage tomorrow."

"I appreciate it," Adriana said.

"Of course," Bruce kissed her hand while watching the road.

.

.

.

"I'm so sorry, we don't have your name here, Miss Davis," the host at the entry way of the luncheon said.

Adriana decided to keep an eye on the Senator herself at this function since she knew that one of the Joker's men was here. She had no idea what they were planning, in the mayhem at the church she wasn't able to get much more from their thoughts than a date and a time. She had arrived at the luncheon disguised, in a red, blunt bob wig and non-prescription glasses over her green contact lenses.

"Oh...wow, I was sure I RSVP'd," Adriana said in a voice much higher and sweeter than she sounded naturally, while switching her purse over to her other arm. "I really thought I did."

"Let her in," an older man, who she realized was the host's boss, said.

"Oh, thank you so much," Adriana said. "You're so kind."

"No problem," he said and gave her a wink.

Adriana passed through the door way, trying to hide her relief at not having to find another way into the event. What she hadn't anticipated was attention, which she realized she was gathering as she went into the dining area. She guessed that the attendee population was about 90% male, and she was wishing she had worn a suit or something less girly and appealing as the short white dress she had on.

Slowly she circled the room, observing thoughts and giving small polite smiles to anyone she mad eye contact with. The aroma of coffee caught her attention as she passed the table where Senator Wagner was sitting. He was chatting with two other men across from him, oblivious to the fact that he was a target.

Suddenly, she caught the thoughts of a server who breezed by her very quickly. He was the one, she realized, feeling a rock in the pit of her stomach. It happened too quickly. She realized that he was there to poison the senator and in the same moment the senator grabbed his chest and then slumped over in his chair. She was too late. The two men he was speaking to reacted as anyone would.

"Call an ambulance! He's having a heart attack!" one of the men yelled.

"Askel! Askel! Can you hear me?" the other said as they lowered him to the floor and began performing CPR.

Adriana stood nearby and realized something. The senator was not going to die. His thoughts and mental activity reminded her of people who were passed out drunk or on heavy sleeping medications. He still had a pulse, though it was incredibly weak. Whatever he had been given was an extremely strong sedative. She looked around the room for the server that had given the senator his drink but he was long gone.

"Excuse us!" Adriana heard voices as paramedics, who had arrived extremely quickly pushed through the crowd around the senator.

Their thoughts struck Adriana immediately. They wanted to get the senator out of there as quickly as possible before the real paramedics arrived.

.

.

.

"Shade?!" the taxi driver screeched. "Really?! It's you!"

"Sir," Adriana said lowering her voice dramatically to disguise it. "I need you to follow that ambulance-"

She pointed to the ambulance that was now almost a block away.

"On it!" the taxi driver said.

"Stay a few cars behind," Adriana said.

"Anything for you Shade!" he said.

"Thank you, Adbal," Adriana read his name from the identification card he had up.

"Of course!" he said, with a great deal of excitement. "My daughter loves you! She is not going to believe this! My wife will not either!"


	46. Chapter 46

"Is this too far behind?" Abdal asked Adriana.

"No, this is perfect," Adriana said, seeing another car two vehicles ahead of them. Bruce has hired a discreet security detail to keep an eye on the senator and Adriana wanted to keep out of sight of them.

"They are speeding up," Abdal observed.

"Yeah," Adriana said. "I hope we don't lose them."

The sirens on the ambulance came on and the vehicle began to accelerate even more. They flew down several blocks, entering into a manufacturing district, with several large buildings and warehouses and very few cars on the street. They continued following behind the ambulance but it continued to get further and further away and Adriana watched as it made a sharp turn around a corner. The black car ahead of them with Bruce's security team followed the same turn,

"Slow down, don't turn," Adriana said as they approached the street where the ambulance had gone down.

Adriana had to use her gift. They were surrounded by warehouses and there didn't seem to be anywhere the ambulance could really go. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Bruce's men were lost, they had seen the ambulance turn the corner but it seemed to have vanished. She focused even harder and then felt the thoughts of the Joker and his men as an enormous freight truck emerged from around the corner. They wanted to lose whoever may be following them.

The ambulance was inside the back of the freight truck. The ambulance had made the turn and had gone up by a ramp into the back of the gigantic freight vehicle before Bruce's men could see. There were other members of the Joker's team waiting for the ambulance in the back of the truck who had shut the doors as the freight truck had pulled off immediately.

"Make a u-turn," Adriana said. "Follow that freight truck."

"Yes ma'am," Abdal agreed.

They followed but had to stay far enough behind to avoid suspicion. They were too far for Adriana to hear what was going on. After following them for ten more minutes, the truck finally went back into the direction of the downtown area of Gotham. Several other freight trucks of the same company were on the road they took, causing Adriana to lose sight of which one they were in.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, once she realize the immaculately timed plan.

"I don't know which one to follow," Abdal said as Adriana could see, the trucks ahead of them were making various turns, and some stayed on the same street going straight ahead.

"Damn it," Adriana said in frustration.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Shade," Abdal apologized.

"It's okay Abdal, it's not your fault," Adriana sighed. "Let's just keep going straight..maybe they are on this street."

Adriana and Abdal followed the last truck on the road ahead of them until she was sure that it wasn't the Joker and his team. The got to a red light and all Adriana could see were the thoughts of the driver, wanting to go home and have lunch. Abdal reached over and turned on the radio as Adriana slumped in her seat, considering whether or not to contact Lucius. He had access to all the street cameras in Gotham so he would be able to help her find where they were going.

_"Senator Wagner was just admitted to Gotham Memorial after what seems to be a heart attack, but our reports from the hospital show that he has arrived in stable condition-"_

"The hospital?" Adriana asked, confused. The Joker and his team had just let Wagner go? Delivered him to the hospital?

.

.

.

"Hi, Commissioner Gordon," Adriana had called him as soon as she got home. "How are you?"

"Busy as ever," Gordon said. "And you?"

"I'm good," she said. "Not that busy though."

"Well, if you ever want to come back," Gordon said. "We'd have plenty of work for you. I'm looking at a detainee now that refuses to give me the name of his accomplice in a scrap yard theft situation. Almost two hundred grand in scrap metal, stolen."

"I could come by later," Adriana said, wanting to get to what she had called him for. "I was just watching the news and heard about Senator Wagner."

"Right," Gordon said "Heart attack scare. I know him well, he just had a pacemaker put in a few days ago. The new pacemaker is fine but they think he may have just had low electrolytes. Low magnesium."

"Really?" Adriana said.

"That's what they're telling me," Gordon said.

"So weird..." Adriana sighed.

"Just part of getting old," Gordon went on. "When do you think you could come and help us with this thief?"

"I'll be there soon."

.

.

.

"I mean, it just doesn't make any sense," Adriana said to Lucius. "They drove him around for a while and let him go? The hospital says he's totally fine? This is just weird."

"I agree," Lucius said.

"I don't think he's fine, they must have done something to him," Adriana said.

"It's possible," Lucius replied, while looking at Wagner's medical records on his computer screen. "But his medical record looks good. They have done blood tests, checked everything out."

"You can see the hospitals records right now?" Adriana was impressed.

"Of course," Lucius responded. "He's telling the doctors he would like to be discharged. Feels well. Has an important conference tomorrow."

"This doesn't make any sense," Adriana repeated. "I wish I was close enough for long enough to know what they did to him in there. What conference does he have tomorrow? Do you know?"

"He'll be introducing a keynote speaker at the Complete Communities conference," Lucius said.

"You just knew that off the top of your head?" Adriana laughed.

"No," Lucius smiled. "I've been invited to the conference. I wasn't planning on attending."

"I have a bad feeling about it," Adriana said.

"As do I," Lucius replied. "After what happened today."

"We have to go," Adriana said. "Something is up.."

"Agreed."


	47. Chapter 47

"Hello?"

"Hello, beautiful," Bruce said to Adriana over the phone.

"Hi, Bruce," Adriana said and flopped onto her bed.

"You sound tired,' Bruce said to her.

"I really am," she said. "But I'm so happy to hear from you. How is Geneva?"

"It's beautiful," Bruce said. "Lot of snow. Beautiful fireplace. Wish you could have been here with me."

"Me too," Adriana said.

"I'll be seeing you soon hopefully," Bruce replied. "I may be leaving here a bit early."

"Really?" Adriana asked. "I thought you had meetings."

"There are a few other partners here that can handle it," Bruce explained. "I'm a bit concerned with a situation in the city. Might need to be back sooner than I thought."

"What situation?"

"The Senator," Bruce said.

"Oh..I heard on the news that he's okay."

"So did I. A team sent to survail him lost track of him for over twenty minutes."

"Wow..." Adriana struggled through exhaustion, trying to sound surprised.

"Also heard on the news about Shade saving a high school student being held for ransom earlier tonight," Bruce said.

"Yeah I heard about that too," she said.

"Can never stay away from Gotham for too long," Bruce said. "You never know what will happen."

"So when will you be back?"

"Still a bit up in the air. Soon."

.

.

.

"I've adjusted the guest list in their system," Lucius said over the phone. "You will be...a Miss Mary Rainier."

"Okay, got it," Adriana said while pulling on a long deep blue floral dress over her suit. She put on glasses, brown contacts, and a short grey wig. She then put on a deep burgundy lipstick and powder makeup two shades too light on her face and neck.

"Good luck," Lucius said. "Perhaps I will see you there."

"You definitely wouldn't recognize me," Adriana said while putting her mask, makeup wipes and black wig into her purse.

.

.

.

"Mr. Fox," Adriana said in a small voice to Lucius when she arrived at the conference.

"Oh, wow," Lucius said after taking a moment to recognize Adriana. "Good to see you again, Miss Rainier."

"You too," she said and smiled before walking away.

Adriana walked around the trade center conference room, still feeling a bit tired from the previous day but knew she needed to be sharp. She didn't see the Senator at all as she scanned faces of people who were socializing before the conference started.

And then she saw him, in the corner of her eye. The server from the luncheon the previous day. He was breezing through the room as if he was in a rush to leave. Adriana hurried across the room to stop him, bumping into two people on her way over.

"Hello, young man," she said to the man who was dressed in an over-sized blue suit.

"Excuse me," he said immediately trying to step around her but she stepped in his way.

"Do you have the time?" she asked him politely. "Just wondering if the conference is about to start-"

"11:18," he said quickly and then walked around her incredibly fast.

She had it. His thoughts. She felt herself trembling a bit as she realized what was going on. She considered stopping him but there was likely no time. The Senator needed to be located right away.

.

.

.

The Senator was relaxing with a cup of lemonade in a separate room with two of the venue's security guards. Adriana could hear them talking on the other side of the door. She wasn't entirely sure what she would do yet, but she had to do something.

"Senator," Adriana entered the room, heavily disguising her voice.

"You're that...that woman from the TV," the Senator's said suspiciously. "Shade?"

"Back up!" one of the guards said as Adriana stepped closer, determined to protect the Senator.

"Please, I'm here to help-" Adriana started to say.

"Listen, whoever you are," the Senator said. "I don't need any help. My security team will escort you out-"

"No," Adriana said. "Listen to me. You're in danger-"

"Ma'am you're going to have to leave now," the security guard said as he grabbed Adriana's arm.

Adriana gave him two punches and a kick before sending him down the floor with a jab in the center of his chest. The second guard came her way with a baton. She dodged the first swing but felt the second one hit her suit in the leg. Her suit solidified around the impact but it still caused her a great amount of pain. He ran over to grab her as she went forward with pain but she used both elbows to hit him hard in the side of his jaw as he came behind her. They continued to fight until second guard was down, and Adriana tried to speak to the governor again.

"Please, listen to me," Adriana said. "You've been-"

"I'm calling the police!" he said and Adriana snatched his phone.

"Senator, you have-"

"Stay back!" he said and walked over to a land line phone that was on the table in the room and began punching buttons.

"I'm so sorry," Adriana said, and he looked at her with a bit of confusion right before she struck him, causing him to pass out. She caught him as he fell and lowered him to the floor.

She rolled him onto his back, knowing what she had to do but had no idea how to do it. Before she could she felt an enormous surge of pain through the center of her body as she was flung into a wall. The moments in suspension felt like flying towards death. The pain was dizzying as she tried to gather where she was and what had just happened. She pushed herself onto her forearms and looked up at the powerful shadowy figure standing over her.

Dark armor was all that she could see as the Batman looked down on her. She tried to stand but she could see in his thoughts he assumed she was running. He grabbed her by both arms as their struggle began.

"St-" Adriana could barely speak as they began to brawl.

The level of skill he had as a fighter was far above anything she had encountered so far as Shade. The security guards paled in comparison. She truly felt challenged and for the first time felt as if she was fighting for her life. The entire scuffle was a blur as survival mode took over her. She wasn't even sure how she had gotten it but she had the baton and was swinging at him hard enough to send him to his knees. Her mind did not want to hurt him but she needed him to stop coming for her long enough for her to explain. While he was kneeling he grabbed her foot sending her down onto the floor, onto her back. He had the baton and was pressing it down into her throat. She used all of the strength the had in her arms to push it back up in the opposite direction but her strength was not enough.

"Stop!" she screeched, her voice rough and raw through the pressure of the baton. She swung at his face but missed.

The circular blades in her suit that Lucius gave her for defense, which had gone unused so far, needed to be discharged now. She reached for the release and sent one of the flying blades at his arm. He recoiled in pain for less than a second as she mentally gathered herself and disguised her voice.

"There's a bomb!" she said in the split second that the Batman reacted to his pain before pressing the baton down again.

"Is that a threat?" he asked, not letting up.

"The Joker put it there!" she said again, her voice broken and choked sounding. "In his chest! His pacemaker!"


	48. Chapter 48

"You're trying to kill him," the Batman's voice growled in her face, glancing in the direction of the Senator and the knocked out guard beside him.

"I'm not!" Adriana said, her voice growling back. "I'm trying to save him! He wouldn't cooperate."

Adriana started to speak again but then heard the sounds of someone speaking on a microphone saying Senator Wagner's name. There was no time to argue. Adriana twisted the baton he was pressing over her just enough to give her the space to strike him in the jaw before sending her elbow into his neck, which was covered in armor for support. She managed to twist the baton away from him and send it down vertically hitting him again and again until she could get most of her body from underneath of him. He gripped her arms so she used her legs in a way that she could not even explain to herself to pin him down. It came instinctively and she was astonished at what she had done as she pressed the baton down over his neck.

"There's no time for this," she said and stood up, throwing the baton across the room and going back over to the senator and tore open his shirt. The pacemaker had a bit of bandaging over it. Adriana felt the Batman's thoughts as he stood behind her.

He came over and shoved her aside before pulling the bandage off and examining the stitching and gliding his hand over the wound. Immediately he lifted the senator and threw him over his shoulder.

"We need to get him out of the building," he said in his husky voice and walked towards a door at the back of the room.

She followed him until they were out of the building and in the back alleyway.

"There!" Adriana pointed to an ambulance. She knew it was the one that the Joker and his men were using. It was a little over half a block away and she realized she could not tell if there was anyone in it. As they got closer, the thoughts of one man in the driver's seat came in loud and clear. "Wait here."

The Batman stood by as she walked over to the driver side, opened the door and pulled the man out. He was astonished at how quickly she was striking him until he was on the ground and had given up. She pretended to look around on his body for a detonator even though she knew he wasn't the one who had it.

"Come on!" she said, once the man was face down and nearly losing consciousness.

Once the Batman approached she could see that he was concerned there may be someone in the back of the ambulance and that he would have to sit the senator down to fight. Adriana immediately went around and flung open the back door and got in. The Batman was silent as he placed the senator onto the stretcher.

"There's ketamine," Adriana said after looking through the ambulance supplies.

"We need to get him away from the buildings here," the Batman said to Shade.

They looked at each other for a few seconds in deliberation.

"You drive," Adriana demanded. "I will remove this device."

"How do I know you know what you're doing?" his voice rumbled.

"I guess you don't," she answered.

He stared at her for a few more seconds before jumping out and shutting the doors and getting into the driver's seat. The vehicle pulled off so quickly that Adriana nearly fell but once she stabilized herself again she sedated she senator.

She took several deep breaths as she sanitized her hands as best she could before pulling on gloves and grabbing the scalpel.

"We have company," she heard the Batman say as he glanced at the rear view mirror. Adriana strained to see the thoughts of whoever was following them but it became easier as they approached rapidly. They needed to be close to activate the detonation but not too close since they didn't want to perish as well. Once they activated it there would only be ten seconds to get away.

"Go faster!" Adriana shouted. "We have to stay away from the detonator!"

The vehicle went faster and the thoughts of the Joker and his men faded as she made the incision into the senator's chest. She removed the pacemaker quickly as they hit a bump in the road.

"I got it!" she said. "Slow down a little!"

He barely slowed down until the Joker was close enough to activate the detonation.

10...9...8...7...

Adriana opened the back door of the ambulance and flung the device the the direction of the truck that was following them. She stopped breathing as she and the Joker made eye contact. All she could see was the paint on his skin through the window and penetrating eyes. He turned the steering wheel sending the truck spinning as the bomb exploded, destroying the passenger side of the vehicle. As she and the Batman sped away in the ambulance she could see the Joker quickly evacuate the truck before it exploded.

"He's okay," Adriana said as she shut the door. "The senator. He needs to go to the hospital. This wasn't sterile-"

The ambulance came to a screeching halt.

"Go ahead," the Batman said and stepped out of the ambulance. Adriana jumped out of the back door and met him on the side of the truck.

"You're going after the Joker," Adriana guessed.

"Yes," the Batman said and went in the opposite direction

"Okay," Adriana said, maintaining her disguised voice and slowly walked to the driver's side door. Before getting in she looked back at the Batman who was glancing back at her at the same time.

.

.

.

.

"I don't like surprises," Adriana said to Sidi as they sipped hot chocolate.

"Well, if you tell me exactly what happened maybe we can figure it out," Sidi said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I can't...it's personal," Adriana explained.

"Mhm," Sidi looked away and sat her mug on the table.

"It's just...I was about to do something..concentrating," Adriana said. "And he just came out of nowhere. I didn't even sense him coming. And I'm not able to sense anyone that's too far away. They have to be really close, maybe no more than 40 yards?"

"And how was it before I attempted to treat you?" Sidi asked.

"I dont know..Ever since I was young I would automatically hear all thoughts of everyone all jumbled up all at once from all over. Neighbors from half a block away to people that I knew were around fifteen miles away. Sometimes even thought from people that I didn't even know where they were..could have been further," Adriana said. "Now they have to be close and I have to be focusing very hard on them to sense anything and now people can sneak up on me and I never had that problem before. I hate surprises."

"You mentioned that," Sidi said. "You ungrateful girl."

"What?" Adriana said. "I'm not ungra-"

"You are," Sidi said with a sour smile. "You came to me absolutely miserable. So many problems, telling me you were cursed-"

"I was! I couldn't sleep...I was sick, I was institutionalized-"

"Yes and now look at you," Sidi said. "Complaining about not hearing as much as you used to. Sorry for the inconvenience, you ungrateful child. If you would have followed my instructions when I treated you, you would be hearing nothing now! How would you be reacting then?! And how will you react when your gift goes awry? It is only a matter of time. Then I will have to remove it for good and what then? Will you come back complaining you silly girl!?"

"I'm...I'm sorry Sidi," Adriana apologized. She thought of all that Sidi had done for her. She finally felt normal and could have a somewhat normal life. She finally could enjoy the newfound bliss of sleep without having to take several medications that were destroying her stomach. Sidi had told her that her gift would either have to stay in it's natural state which was hearing everything around her from everyone or it would have to be completely removed. Now she was somewhere in the middle and it was frustrating to not have her gift be as predictable as it was before.

"Yes, yes," Sidi said. "You are taking for granted that you are not suffering as you were."

"I know," Adriana said and looked down. "It won't happen again."


	49. Chapter 49

"Wow," Aymara said to Adriana as they sat in the indoor back porch. "I mean..she is right though."

"I know," Adriana replied. They were taking about what Sidi had told Adriana about the new limits to her gift. "I don't mean to be ungrateful it's just..."

"You're hiding something," Aymara said. "Something you're using your gift for."

"I am..." Adriana said after a pause. "But I can't talk about it. It's important though...I'm helping people. I want to be at my best. I've been trying to see if I can expand my gift..see if i can reach further or be more aware of thoughts without having to actively tune into them. I can't afford surprises...I just can't. There has to be a way.."

"Well.." Aymara started to say cautiously.

"What?" Adriana perked up. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Aymara said. "Sorry-"

"No! Tell me, please," Adriana begged. "I'm desperate here."

"Okay," Aymara finally spoke. "You can't tell mother that I told you this.."

"I swear I won't."

"Okay," she said after deep breath. "There is someone else who does work similar to what we do."

"She's a psychic?" Adriana asked.

"Well..she calls herself a healer."

"Sidi doesn't like her? Because she's competition..right."

"No, because she's not as...responsible as we are. She's more of an anything goes type of person."

"So, you think she'll help me?"

"I think she will," Aymara said. "But like I said..she's not responsible."

"That's fine," Adriana said knowing that she didn't care, she just wanted her gift to improve. "Where can I find her?"

"She's about eight blocks away," Aymara said. "It's best if you go early in the morning. She has a lot of business."

"Okay, give me her address."

.

.

.

"I've never seen you wearing a watch before so I hope that you like it," Bruce said to Adriana as they had lunch at Wayne Tower. "But if not I can get you something else."

"It's so beautiful, I love it," Adriana said to Bruce as she admired the Piaget Limelight watch. The rose gold case was surrounded with stunning graduated diamonds. The screws were also diamond set. It was incredibly elegant and impressive. "How was Geneva?"

"It was fine," Bruce said. "I kept very busy, and came back early."

"I heard about what happened to the senator," Adriana told him.

"Yes," Bruce said. "You're in my thoughts. There was no mention of me in the news reports, just Shade. No one else knows I was there."

"Yup," Adriana said. "So...Shade.."

"Shade," Bruce sighed and began to look a bit distant has he thought about her. "Shade, indeed."

"She saved the Senator..with your help."

"We fought," Bruce said. " I know you're already seeing it in my thoughts and memories but it was so strange. She was an incredible fighter. When I came into the room it looked like she had taken out the Senators guards and was about to kill him."

"She was trying to help him," Adriana said observantly.

"Yes," Bruce said.

"So what's so strange about that?" Adriana wondered out loud.

"Well, when the fight started I struck her pretty hard. Since I thought she was about to kill the senator I fought her to the best of my ability." Bruce said still maintaining the far away look in his eyes. "What's so strange is... Maybe I'm just imagining it, but I felt like she was holding back when she was fighting me. As if she didn't want to hurt me."

"Maybe that's because she knows you were one of the good guys."

"Perhaps, but the with way that I came at her..it's suspicious. She had to have known that I was seconds away from possibly killing her. But I could tell she was restrained with her fighting. Which makes me think that her fighting skills are superior to mine. At some point it seems like she was tired of fighting me and just tackled me very easily."

"And that's strange?," Adriana said.

"I need to find out who she is and where she came from. Who she is working for."

"Maybe she's just like you," Adriana said. "Not working for anyone just an independent vigilante."

"No," Bruce said. "She's too good. She's working for someone."

"You have so much mistrust," Adriana laughed a bit.

"Why shouldn't I?" Bruce said seriously. "She performed a surgery removing a bomb out of man's chest in a speeding ambulance. Fighting skills aside."

"Yeah...that's crazy," Adriana said, still peering into Bruce's thoughts.

"She was too calm," Bruce said. "She didn't miss a beat. It was like she had been through or witnessed even crazier situations and this explosive device in the senator was nothing."

He couldn't tell, but she could. Subconsciously he was fascinated by Shade and beyond impressed. On some level, and he didn't want to admit it to himself, he was attracted to her. He wanted to see her again.


	50. Chapter 50

The dream Adriana had before waking replayed in her mind as she walked down the street. The sweet little boy looking up and her and hugging her around the hips, before turning to accept a bowl of ice cream from Harri. The dream was new, and made Adriana so happy. It felt like her life was calm and blissful, free of worry.. this was a vision of her future.

.

.

"A friend of mine told me about you," Adriana told the woman with long curly grey hair and blue eyes the same pale shade as her own.

"Name?" the woman said. Her place of business was nothing like Sidi's. It was a shop with walls lined with various glass bottles. It appeared to be walls of potions, the bottles were all different shapes and sizes and contained all colors of liquids.

"Umm.. I can't remember," Adriana said. She wasn't sure if this woman knew SIdi and Aymara's names.

"Mhm.." the woman said. "You can call me Madame Twyla. What do you need?"

"Well," Adriana thought of how to word it before speaking. "Something to enhance gifts...Like hearing thoughts..and people's pasts-"

"I can't help you," Madame Twyla said coldly, looking Adriana up and down. "Nothing I can offer will give you psychic powers."

"It's not that," Adriana said. "I don't need to be given any powers..I sort of already have some. I went to someone else to help me with them because they have been pretty overbearing all of my life and she did help me. She gave me something that cut down on how much I hear...but now it's a bit too muted..I just want to enhance it a bit more."

"Who?" Madame Twyla asked. "Cutting down on how much you hear?"

"Her name is Sidi-"

"Ahh," the woman laughed. "Even Sidi wouldn't do such a thing. Are you sure it was her?"

"I'm positive," Adriana said. "What do you mean she wouldn't do such a thing?"

"There is no such thing as reducing a gift. It is removed or it is left alone," she answered. "If it is altered and reduced it will backfire. You will suffer greatly."

"Well..I didn't follow her instructions when she was performing the procedure," Adriana explained. "So it wasn't her intention to just alter my gift. She wanted to remove it. Now she says she can't fully remove it because it's risky so we have to wait some time-"

"She doesn't want to poison you," Madame Twyla interrupted. "You know, I was just like you. Had a gift removed. I heard thoughts and memories, but only of women. You hear the same?"

"No..I heard everyone's thoughts," Adriana answered. "Men and women."

"Lord," Madame Twyla exhaled. "Well, I couldn't take it so my parents took me to a healer that removed it when I was 17."

"Oh," Adriana said.

"Have you had side effects?" she asked and tilted her head, silver curls falling over her shoulder.

"No..I mean my eyes were changing colors a lot in the beginning.." Adriana said. "And I have been having dreams that feel like visions of the future. But other than that everything is good. I just want to be able to hear and see more..reach further and not have people be able to surprise me."

"You don't seem worried," the woman said and squinted her icy eyes.

"I feel great," Adriana said. "Better than ever-"

"Mhm," she said. "Well I could give you something. Very rare..and not exactly designed for this circumstance but it would help you with your gift a bit. And it's not exactly safe, but you sound desperate."

"Not safe?" Adriana said.

"I said what I said," the woman said and turned to leave the room. "I'll be back."

When she returned she was holding a bottle that looked like a long wide tube filled with deep blue liquid. Adriana could see something floating around inside..it almost looked like a cherry.

"Sign this," the woman said and pushed a sheet of paper to Adriana.

"What is it?" Adriana asked.

"If anything happens to you, I am not liable," Madame Twyla said. "Sign."

"Okay.." Adriana said and signed the paper quickly, only wanting her gift enhanced.

"Alright," Madame Twyla said and snatched the paper away quickly after Adriana had signed it. "This bottle is enough for twenty doses. You will be able to use it twenty times."

"Wait..I can't just take it once and be back to almost normal? I have to keep taking it?"

"Take it or leave it," Madame Twyla said, her voice like ice. "Take it when you need."

"Okay," Adriana said apologetically. "Twenty doses. How much is it?"

"Hm..." Madame Twyla said, looking Adriana up and down again. "That is a nice watch."

"You want my watch?" Adriana said quickly. "I can pay cash or a check, however much you want."

"I want the watch," she said.

"But this was a gift..I just got it," Adriana said. "Seriously..I would be more that happy to write a check-"

"Watch," Madame Twyla said again. "Or no potion."

Adriana paused for a long moment before slowly removing the watch from her wrist. Desperation told her that she could just go online and find it again..order a new one. But this potion was not something she would be able to find again.

"Here," Madame Twyla handed her the bottle.

"Okay...so are there any instructions?" Adriana asked.

"Take three tablespoons," she said. "It will work for two hours. I have never given this solution to anyone in your predicament. Only people with their natural born unaltered gift. I do not know what will happen to you. Some experience black outs...acting out of character...doing things and forgetting...illness. But generally the solution works. Do not take more than three tablespoons in 48 hours."

"Okay," Adriana said and held on to the bottle.

.

.

.

Adriana stared at the bottle on her counter that evening at home. She was both excited and afraid to try the potion. It sat on her counter top the entire day. She didn't know what would happen, all she could remember were Madame Twyla's words that the solution worked.

She glanced back to her laptop screen. Thirty-four thousand dollars. That was how much the watch had cost. As she placed an order with express shipping from Switzerland she looked back at the bottle, unable to wait any longer. She only wanted to test it out. Twenty doses didn't sound like it would go a long want, but thanks to her pay from Bruce when he initially hired her, she was a millionaire and could afford more.

Quickly, she grabbed a measuring spoon and measured out the first tablespoon and poured it into a glass. The color of the liquid was absolutely mesmerizing. It almost looked like blue dye...deep royal blue. The cherry, or whatever was floating in the bottle bobbed around as she poured the second tablespoon into the measuring spoon and into her glass.

After a deep breath she raised to glass to her lips. The liquid felt thick and soft...almost like jello, even though it poured like water. It was completely tasteless as she swallowed it. She shut her eyes and took a few more deep breaths, waiting for something to happen. Everything felt normal..the same...quiet.

A bit of disappointment washed over her as she sat the glass down and looked at the confirmation number on her laptop screen for the new watch that she had just ordered. She shut the computer and walked over to her desk, almost wanting to cry from the let down. Her laptop made a loud sound as she dropped it down a bit angrily before she walked over to her couch. She flopped down and stared at the ceiling.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad..So far her gift hadn't let her down. She would still be able to be Shade. She would just have to learn to deal with her limitations..

.

.

"Bravo," the Batman said to Shade.

"What?" Adriana said disguising her voice before she looked down. She was in her suit, the streets were dark and reflective from the light rain. The sounds of police units a couple of blocks away were in the air.

"Good job," the Batman went on.

"Wha-" Adriana couldn't remember anything. She didn't remember leaving the house. She didn't know what she was being congratulated for and then in an instant, without trying she could hear both his and the police officer's thoughts.

The thoughts of the four criminals who were now in handcuffs came in loud and clear. The thoughts of the bus driver and the eighteen passengers en route as the bus flew by. She had just stopped a robbery at the Museum. There was an attempt being made to steal the Pine Diamond, which was worth millions. She had stopped and subdued all four robbers on her own before the Batman had even arrive. Her own memories came in even clearer. She heard from her own home, miles away, the thoughts of the robbers and they began to execute their plan.

"Thank you," Adriana said to the Batman.

"Impressive how quickly you made it to the scene," the Batman said somewhat suspiciously.

"I like to be quick," she said.

"You know," the Batman said in his husky growl, somewhat tentatively. "You're not the only vigilante in town on the side of good. You don't have to do everything on your own."

"Oh," Shade smiled innocently. "What are you saying? You want to be my sidekick?"

"No," he said. "I just meant that I am not opposed to the thought of working together when needed."

"You think you'll need my help?" she smiled more.

"No," he said again. "But maybe you'll need mine."

"Right," she rolled her eyes in a friendly way.

"We could meet here," he said strategically. "This alley. If we both happen to get the same information about an incident at the same time."

"That could really slow me down," she said politely. "Having to rendezvous with you."

"You're assuming I will be late," he said dryly.

"Welllll," she said trying to sound unassuming. "You kinda were tonight."

"No," he said. "You were just insanely early. They didn't even get to hack the security system to enter the building. Which again makes me wonder how you knew-"

"What can I say?" she said and flipped the long black hair she was wearing. "I'm quick. You know.." she went on, trying to change the subject. "If you have a way for me to contact you..I could let you know when I get a lead. If you want to work together.."

"You assume you'll get the leads first."

"Of course," she said sweetly. "But maybe you will too, sometimes. Anyways..the only way I can see to get in touch with you is the sky light."

"Here," he said and pulled out what looked like a blank card. "Use a blue UV light."

"Thanks," she said. "Looking forward to working together."

"Likewise," he said and left quickly.

She look a long inhale after he was gone. Suddenly she felt overly confident..her gift had expanded beyond her wildest dreams. She had been able to focus in on exactly what she was looking for-crime. And all the way across the city!

The downside was that she could barely remember what happened. The police had pulled off with the criminals and she could still hear their thoughts even though they were getting further away. A woman in a building four blocks away was checking her phone...Adriana could see the time. It was about an hour and fifty one minutes after she had taken the potion that Madame Twyla had told her would last for two hours. The thoughts of the robber who was now over a mile away were still clear. It had taken her less than ten minutes to defeat all four men. She knew that it would not have taken her more than half an hour to arrive on the scene. Over an hour's worth of time was totally lost to her...

Then she saw a flash of it. She was on her living room floor, curled up in a ball, her eyes shut tightly. The sounds of thoughts from all directions..cries, screams, moans, laughter, arguments, singing, debating, lullabies, parents reprimanding children, seductive whispers, calm conversations, heated disagreements, people talking to their pets, thoughts and active voices. It was overbearing. Like her life before she went into psychiatric hospitals but a million times worse.

It only lasted a few minutes before she saw the thoughts of the robbers, miles way from her home. She focused in on them and the other thoughts seemed to quiet. Shade was needed and strength took over as she silenced the other intrusive thoughts and sounds.

She could barely remember dressing and making her way across the city to the museum. The details of what had happened were almost lost to her. She decided to try to search her own memories..something she had not had to do since college when she went through a period of drinking excessively. Her memories were choppy but she could remember enough to satisfy her curiosity. She felt in control, at last.


	51. Chapter 51

"You can do it," Bruce said to Adriana.

Adriana's palms and fingers burned as she held onto the pole and try to pull herself up. Her skin felt like it was tearing as her chin barely reached the bar and her hands finally slipped.

"Why is this so difficult?" she asked Bruce as he caught her and placed her onto the floor.

"You have to build more strength," he answered. "This in particular is never easy starting out. Plus you have been avoiding it for a while. If you don't practice you won't get stronger."

"I don't think I went to practice this pull up thing anymore," she said. "Look at my hands they're all red."

"No problem," Bruce replied and watched her sit on the bench by his weights.

"Do I sound like a snob?" She asked as she shook her hands.

"Not exactly," Bruce replied.

"You think I sound like a girl," she laughed

"Well, it's not my fault you're in my thoughts," he responded with laughter.

"That is true," she replied. "I guess I better get going. I know you have that conference call to to Tokyo in a bit."

"Unfortunately," he said with boredom in his voice at the thought of the call. "You know I have been thinking maybe we should take a trip together. "

"A trip?" She smiled. "What's the occasion? Where will we go?"

"The occasion could be a celebration of the fact that the Joker is finally behind bars, once I make that happen. We could go anywhere you want. "

"That sounds amazing. How long do you think it will take to find a way to finally stop him and get him arrested again? "

"I'm not sure. All I know is that in my search for him over the past few weeks, I have lost a lot of time and energy. Once he is finally detained I will be able to relax and we can finally really spend some time together. I could actually leave Gotham for once without worrying about having to rush back."

"I'd love that," she said and stood up.

"We'll go someplace special," he said and wrapped his arms around her. "Disappear for a couple of weeks. Once the Joker is finally away and hopefully in a maximum security prison I will finally be able to leave Gotham for a bit. Leave my phone here. Leave any interruptions here."

"You wouldn't leave your phone," Adriana started to laugh. "That's ridiculous."

"It's ridiculous how much I know I need some alone time with you with no interruptions or distractions or meetings or emergencies. We can finally... "

"Mhm," she said as they kissed. "I hope it won't take too long to apprehend him. "

"I was thinking," he said well sounded like he was being careful with his words. "Perhaps this vigilante, Shade can help. I met her again last night. "

"And now you want her help? I thought you didn't like her. "

"I never said that I didn't like her. I said that she was suspicious and that I did not trust her. "

"Right," Adriana burst into laughter. "Because that's completely different. "

"It is."

"So you trust her now?"

"Not exactly. I trust that she has access to good information and I am not sure how. She doesn't seem to do much work when it comes to trying to apprehend the Joker or stop him. She had an opportunity to shoot him at the church and didn't take it. Maybe she is avoiding it for some reason. Perhaps she's afraid. She's good. I'm sure she would have no problem with my help finally detaining him...if she's willing. "

"Only with your help?"

"I doubt she could handle him on her own. "

"Why? "

"Can you see my thoughts? My memories? "

"Sure. Anything in particular I should be looking for? "

"The last time that I saw her. She was... "

"She was what? "

"I'm not entirely sure. First time that I met her she was very serious, sharp, precise. She performed surgery in the back of an ambulance without hesitation or nervousness as far as I could see."

"And this last time? "

"After the museum robbery which she stopped successfully... I saw her and she seems like she was almost a bit drunk? Or drugged? She was laughing a lot and seemed a bit silly a bit looser than the first time that I encountered her. "

"Oh.." Adriana said and thought of the blue potion that she had used. She didn't remember feeling are behaving in the way that Bruce was describing. But when she looked into his thoughts she could see what he meant.

"Maybe that's her real personality and she was hiding it from you the first time that she met you. Maybe she's more comfortable now? "

"That's possible," Bruce said.

"So you're sure you will ask her to help you with finding the Joker? "

"Yes. The next time that I see her. "

.

.

.

When Adriana got home, she realized that she was feeling incredibly impulsive. It was not a feeling that she was used to. She felt rebellious. She needed to take action and could not wait any longer. As soon as went through the front door she made a direct line into her kitchen. The bottle of the blue potion that on the countertop in plain sight. The color was alluring and hypnotizing in the dark. Immediately she picked up the bottle and without measuring took several gulps. As she waited for it to take effect, she thought of Madame Twyla's words... Telling her to take no more than one dose in 48 hours. The first dose did not make her feel any after effects so she felt pretty sure that it would be fine. Fine. Everything will be fine, she told himself.

.

.

.

"So I suppose you're never going to tell me how you figured this out?" Batman stood in front of Adriana and asked her. "How you knew they were planning to abduct the Van Doren's son for ransom before they even arrived on the scene. And how you knew that the maid was involved? "

Adriana realized what was happening again. She had forgotten everything that had happened. The drink made her have these blackouts and she would have to search through both hers and Bruce's memories to put the pieces together.

"Oh.." She said as she began to have somewhat of a clearer picture of what happened. "Well I can't reveal all my secrets. Can I have this?"

"If you tell me who you are working for and how you knew about all of this," he said as she admired the grapple gun in her hands. He didn't want to give it to her but thought it was a small price to pay for good information. As far as he could she she didn't have any fancy tools and seemed impressed with the gun.

"I can't tell you that," she said. "I really like this..."

"Fine," he said. "Keep it. I have more."

"Thank you," she said.

They were in a wooded area in the hills of the outskirts of Gotham. The Van Doren mansion in the distance was visible in the blue and red reflecting lights of the police cars.

" I'm surprised you contacted me for this. You handled most of it on your own. "

"Well you gave me your number so I figured I might as well," Adriana smiled, pleased that he had given her the grapple gun.

"Seems like he wanted to show off, perhaps," he said.

"Not at all," she said hearing truthfully but the silly slightly drunken tone in her voice made her words less serious sounding. "Well I must be going."

She started to walk away through the woods but he stopped her. He walked around and stood in front of her quickly.

"Yes?" She said and smiled at him expectantly.

"Do you have any intel on the Joker?" He asked very directly.

"Why?"

"Because we need to stop him. "

"You've been trying to stop him for a long time," Adriana said as if she was just an innocent observer. "And now you've realized you need help? "

"Gotham needs help. Do you have any Intel or not? "

"No.. Not yet. I haven't been doing much work involving the Joker. "

"Except for the night where you saved my life? In the church? I think you know more than you are letting on. "

"Not really," she said. "But I know what you mean. Maybe I should go after him. "

"On your own? " he said with obvious disapproval in his voice

"Why not? And it would be a great triumph I guess...but I guess I can see how you feel? I mean you have been going after the Joker forever. It would be pretty strange for a new vigilante to get him so quickly and send him off to prison. "

"You think this is about acknowledgement? That I want to take credit? Is that why you're doing this? "

"No. I think you know where we're doing this. Because of them," Adriana looked out over the dancing beads light of the city of Gotham through the trees. That's the reason we don't stop. Reason why we barely sleep. The work in Gotham never stops and we have to be the heroes. We have to fight the battles. Ego doesn't really play a part. If it did we would have given up long ago. "

The Batman was quiet as he understood what she was saying. Sometimes he wondered how he could continue going on fighting, damaging himself, putting his life on the line every night.

"I want the Joker stopped," he said in his breathy growl. "If you can do it alone great. "

"Are you serious?" she asked him.

"Yes. But if you need my help you know how to reach me. I must warn you..the Joker is dangerous, manipulative...You may want someone on your side who has experience with him before you make any attempt as going after him."

"Thanks for the heads up," she smiled innocently


	52. Chapter 52

"You got him to give you a grapple gun," Lucius said with only the slightest hint in his voice of sounding impressed.

"Yes," Adriana smiled. "I've used it over a dozen times so far. I love it."

"Only a dozen?" Lucius asked. "You're on the news every half hour. Are you sure you aren't wearing yourself too thin? The job of Gotham's entire police force is a bit much for one person. You're putting them out of work."

"I'm fine with it," she said. "I love what I'm doing. I'm not wearing myself thin."

"Are you entirely sure about that? You look a bit tired."

"I'm totally sure," she said. "The grapple gun is really helping me a lot. Great job designing it by the way."

"Thank you," Lucius said as his secretary knocked at the door.

"Come in," Lucius said and she walked over handing him a file.

"The statements you asked for this morning," she said pleasantly.

"Thank you very much," Lucius said and put on his glasses. "Would you mind giving us about twenty minutes, take messages for all calls."

"Of course," she said before leaving. "You won't be disturbed."

"So..." Adriana said after the secretary was gone. "Am I... in trouble or something?"

"I'm not supervising or commanding you. Why would you be in trouble with me?" he asked in such a way that it sounded like he knew something and was just waiting for her to come out with it.

"Maybe because...Bruce asked me..well Shade..to help him with the Joker," she said. "To find him. And I kinda agreed too..after I swore to you I would stay away from him."

"Perhaps if he has enough confidence in you, when it involved the Joker, perhaps I should too," Lucius said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Adriana asked him.

"Yes," Lucius replied. "If he thinks that you both can overcome Gotham's Joker crisis together, and he has worked with you in the field a few times so far, then perhaps he is right."

"Yeah but..." Adriana said. "I mean, maybe I could handle it on my own. If the Batman needs Shade's help to finally get the Joker then...maybe-"

"You already know what I think about that," Lucius said, his tone very fatherly as he took off his glasses. "No one can stop you from going after him. But I think you know by now that both Bruce and I believe that Shade needs a partner to handle the Joker safely."

"I might surprise you," Adriana said and started to laugh, her laugh sounding a bit strange even to herself. She could hear Lucius' thoughts. He assumed she must have had too much wine with her lunch. But she knew that she hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch. All she had was gulps of the potion, which was almost gone, before dashing out onto the train...onto the bus...into cabs, all around the city. She couldn't stop..she didn't want even one person in Gotham to suffer or be hurt if she could help them.

"The Joker may surprise you," Lucius said. "Which is something I don't want to happen. If Bruce is willing to partner up I think you should take the opportunity. Also, since he is obviously impressed with the work that you are doing..enough to seek assistance from you...I see no reason why you should refrain from revealing who you are to him."

"I'll think about it," Adriana responded.

.

.

.

"This was meant to last for over a month," Madame Twyla said to Adriana as she held the empty glass. "Minimum. And now you need more in less than a week."

"Yes," Adriana said and looked at the watch Bruce had given her on Madame Twyla's wrist. Adriana herself was wearing the same watch that she had purchased online as a replacement. "I need a bit more this time.."

Madame Twyla looked at Adriana and sighed.

"It doesn't seem dangerous to take it more frequently," Adriana said. "I've been using it a few times a day and I love it."

"Do you remember each time that you took it?" Madame Twyla asked.

"Well.." Adriana answered honestly. "No. But nothing bad has happened."

The times that Adriana could remember taking swallows of the potion, the bottle was a little more empty than she had remembered. Meaning that she had been using it and having enormous memory lapses. But each time, she saw herself on the news, doing good in Gotham..saving people, businesses, and more..She didn't need the memories. She knew that the substance worked.

"I have already warned you," Madame Twyla said.

"You said I would be acting out of character or experiencing illness or memory loss.." Adriana said. "I haven't been acting out of character or sick. And nothing that I lost memory of was bad...all is going well."

"Well..I must say your body seems very tolerant of these substances," Madame Twyla said. "That doesn't mean that things could not change."

"I don't think they will," Adriana said, remembering what Sidi had told her about only removing part of her gift. She told her she would suffer, her gift would malfunction..but so far none of that had happened. She felt perfectly fine. "Plus, I already signed that paper releasing you from any liability if anything happens."

"Fine," Madame Twyla said. "I will prepare more. Come back tomorrow."

"Okay," Adriana said. "Actually...you don't have anything now? Just a little for me to use today?"

Madame Twyla gave her a look and Adriana felt her thoughts. She thought Adriana sounded dependent. She didn't even want to go a day without the potion. To Madame Twyla, Adriana sounded a bit like an addict.

"Yes," Madame Twyla said. "Another bottle the same size as this one I gave you before."

"Okay," Adriana said, realizing Madame Twyla was nothing like Sidi. She was willing to give Adriana anything she wanted..for a price. "How much will it be?"

"I like the watch," Madame Twyla said.

"My watch again?" Adriana replied. "I mean...you already have one-"

"I like it," Madame Twyla said.

"Do you know much these things cost?" Adriana hissed, realizing her anger was coming through in her voice in a way they it never had before. She sounded almost evil. She took a deep breath and swallowed, gathering herself.

"Yes," Madame Twyla said, not missing a beat. "The watch for another 20 dose bottle. Four watches for two gallons."

"Why can't I just pay you cash? The watches come from overseas...That will take a while to come in the mail and I might use this up again-"

"How many days for the watches to come?"

"I don't know..3?"

"You want to take 20 doses in three days," Madame Twyla laughed.

"No, I don't want to... but just in case-"

"What other jewelry do you have?" Madame Twyla smiled. "You are a rich lady."

"Worth the same as four watches? $130 grand?" Adriana huffed. "Nothing. I don't have anything worth that."

"Too bad," Madame Twyla said and walked out of the room to retrieve the blue potion.

After she was out of the room Adriana let out a loud sigh of annoyance. Her blood was boiling and she felt a surge of fury that made her want to smash some of the bottles in the room. She wasn't used to feeling this way..it felt like it was taking all of the energy in her body to control herself. Her eyes fluttered closed and she massaged her temples before opening her eyes again. Her eyes fixed on a tray of red bottles on the shelf in front of her. Her arm seemed to move on its own as she swiped one of the small bottles and tucked it into her pocket.

"What the hell am I doing?" Adriana asked herself and rolled her eyes. She reached back into her pocket to put the bottle back but Madame Twyla was already entering through the door.

"Here," Madame Twyla handed her another bottle of the blue solution.

"Thanks," Adriana said nervously as she quickly took off her watch and handed it over.


	53. Chapter 53

"No, I don't need them gift-wrapped," Adriana spoke on the phone to the Swiss watch company. They called her after she placed an online order for four of the same watch and assumed they were gifts or party favors. "In fact if you could send me dupes, that would be great."

"Dupes?" the woman on the other end of the phone replied in a light accent.

"Nothing," Adriana sighed, annoyed with Madame Twyla. "No gift wrapping needed."

After she finished on the phone she pulled a pack of frozen salmon filet's out of the freezer. When they were almost done cooking her phone rang again.

"Hey sis," she said as soon as she picked up.

"Hey girl," Harri said. "How are you? What are you cooking that I hear sizzling?"

"I'm alright," Adriana responded. "It's salmon. Making rice and broccoli too."

"Oh, that sounds great. I'm starving to death," Harri said.

"Why? You didn't eat yet?"

"I ate a cinnamon roll but that was hours ago," Harri explained. "I want some rice."

"You're a true carb addict," Adriana laughed.

"I was thinking I would come and visit you again next week," Harri said, sounding excited. "Since I'm not working or anything right now."

"Oh..." Adriana said pensively. She was Shade..there was no way she could come and go freely in the middle of the night with Harri there. Harri was a light sleeper. Also she would have to keep her suit well hidden. The entire idea sounded incredibly stressful.

"You don't sound too excited," Harri said.

"It's just...things are kind of hectic, I'm really busy-"

"With what? You don't have a job, honey," Harri started laughing. "If you don't want me to come I'm not offended."

"It's not that-" Adriana started, truly wanting her sister to visit. Was this the life of a vigilante? Distancing from family and not being able to explain why? It was easier for Bruce-he had no immediate family. She wanted to talk to someone about everything...only Lucius knew and he was easy to talk to but extremely busy. What if she told Harri? Harri was not the best at keeping secrets but this...maybe? As she thought about it, she realized that Harri would not understand how Adriana had become such a skilled fighter, able to handle herself in the rough and often times deadly streets of Gotham. She would be worried sick, Adriana was certain.

"Ahhhhh I see," Harri sounded like she was smiling.

"See what?" Adriana asked.

"You and Bruce need your privacy, I get it," Harri answered.

"Oh..." Adriana said, thankful that Harri had come up with her own reason. "Right. Totally."

"Soooo..." Harri hinted. "Tell me everything. Is billionaire sex as great as they say?"

"Who says anything about that?" Adriana couldn't help laughing as she took the lid off of the rice cooker.

"I don't know, but tell me," Harri went on.

"It's..." Adriana contemplated briefly on the fact that she was lying to her sister...making things up. "Great."

"Umm...you have to give me more than that, come on," Harri said. "He can't be another dud."

"A dud?" Adriana sat the hot lid onto the counter.

"I think every guy you have been with is a dud. You're never excited about them. Ugh. You need someone to gush to me about, seriously."

"He's not a dud," Adriana said. "It's just weird talking about these things...He's wonderful..the best."

"Mmmmhm," Harri said, not sounding convinced. "Well he has money so that makes up for it."

"You're really annoying you know that?"

"Of course."

.

.

.

"He'll give the Joker the details about the shipping container after he's paid him," Shade told the Batman.

"And they are meeting on Cedar Street," the Batman said.

"Correct," she told him.

"How on earth do you know about this?" he asked.

"Like I said...can't give away my sources," she said plainly.

"Fifteen minutes," he said, not doing a good job at hiding his disgruntlement. "I can be over there in ten."

"Okay," she said. "Let's go."

"No," he said. "I should go. It could get dangerous."

"Yeah I know," she said to him. "That's why we should both go. The Joker, plus two of his men, plus..who knows how many black market arms dealers-"

"No, I need you to go to the shipping yard," the Batman sounded like he was ordering her.

"What on earth for?" she placed both hands on her hips, fighting to disguise her voice as she raised it.

"To locate the weapons that he is buying. He could already have someone there, ready to get to the container once he knows which one."

"So, why don't you do that, and I go after the Joker?"

"Because that's where you're needed," he said, and Adriana couldn't help but feel that his tone was a bit condescending. She almost wanted to hit him but resisted. The blue potion made her so impulsive and angry.

"You're saying you don't need my help," she tried to remain calm sounding.

"I need your help in locating the shipment."

"But the police can do that. Whatever he's buying could be anywhere. It will be like looking for a needle in a haystack. A complete waste of time," she said, even though she knew exactly which container the imported machine guns were in.

"That's where you're needed," he said more firmly and dismissively before walking away.

.

.

.

Adriana huffed as she lifted the lid off of the large wooden box after entering the shipping container. It was full of straw. She moved a bit of it to the side and saw one of the machine guns and lifted it. She aimed it and wondered what it would feel like to fire it. After the novelty wore off she tossed in back down into the container. She opened another one full of ammunition, another full of explosives and another one containing what looked like a missile. A smaller box in the corner contained numerous grenades. She picked one up and stared at it.

Her mission was entirely useless. She didn't even need to physically come here. She could have just anonymously called the police and told them how to find the container so that they could seize the illegal contents. She had taken out two of the arms dealer's men who were nearby, monitoring the container. They would both be arrested when the police arrived, but it didn't feel like enough.

She shut her eyes and let her mind expand across the city. She dodged thoughts of the citizens of Gotham, realizing she was getting much better at targeting thoughts from far distances. The Batman was struggling...the Joker was getting away.

Adriana swallowed as she came back into her own mind, realizing that her frustration made her want to toss the grenade and watch it blow. She should have been the one there, not the Batman. He had fought well, but once again, the Joker was always unpredictable and a few steps ahead. She heard one the unconscious men's phone ringing outside the container. It was their boss telling them the transaction had tanked. They were to leave the shipping yard immediately. Unfortunately for them, they would never get the call and would be spending years in prison. That alone made Adriana feel a bit better

She wondered how much she would remember the next day. Part of her hoped that she would not forget her anger and disappointment. Maybe she should have ignored the Batman's orders...he wasn't exactly the boss of her. But he was domineering and quite stubborn, so she just followed what he told her to do. Never again.

The next time, she wanted to go after the Joker herself.


	54. Chapter 54

The little boy in Adriana's dream smiled as he walked away with his bowl of ice cream. Harri smiled as she watched him walk over to a table. She then took a spoonful of the strawberry ice cream and fed it to Adriana. Adriana felt herself smile before she woke from the dream.

She stretched her arms and sat up in the bed, looking at the line of sunlight on the wall that came in between the curtains. Wondering if she was imagining it, she stuck her index finger into her mouth. It was cold.

.

.

"How did things go with Madame Twyla?" Aymara whispered to Adriana.

"Other than her being a complete extortionist with unreasonable prices," Adriana whispered back. "Pretty amazing. I'm going to see here after I leave here with these watches for her."

"Oh wow," Aymara said as Adriana removed one of the watches from her purse. "She's given you potions?"

"Yes," Adriana said quietly. "Well just one." Adriana neglected mentioning the red potion that she had stolen which she was sure was still in her trench coat pocket.

"Be careful with anything you use from her," Aymara insisted, still keeping her voice quiet. "Make sure you follow the dosage exactly."

"I can't..." Adriana said. "I need to use more than what her dosage recommendation says."

"You need to?"

"Yes...for various reasons. But it seems to be working well."

"Okay, sis, if you say so," Aymara said. "No side effects?"

"Well..maybe."

"What happened?"

"I woke up this morning and the inside of my mouth was cold."

"Cold?"

"Yes..I had just had a dream...or premonition I guess..that I had a spoonful of ice cream and then when I woke up it was like my mouth really had just had ice cream in it-"

"Are you serious child?" Sidi had entered the dining room carrying three small plates. Aymara immediately took the plate Sidi was balancing on her wrist. "Physical manifestations of your visions."

"Yes..." Adriana said, scanning Sidi's thoughts to make sure that she hadn't heard them talking about Madame Twyla.

"Well, now we will have to keep a very close eye on you. This is sign that we are getting much closer to having to remove your gift," Sidi said and sat a plate, which contained a chocolate croissant, in front of Adriana.

"Maybe not," Adriana said. "I mean my mouth being cold for two or three minutes isn't exactly dangerous, Sidi."

"Next time it may not be your mouth being cold. Maybe it will be a heart attack, or inflammation from a wound someone has in their memories, bruising, organ failure-" Sidi went on before sitting.

"No, Sidi," Adriana said. "I don't think that's what's going to happen. I mean this is very mild."

"For now," Sidi said. "And you were sleeping?"

"Yes, and I always have a similar dream every time. Every single time. It's quite pleasant...a little boy, either me giving him a bath or me and my sister in a kitchen and she gives him some ice cream. It's nothing dangerous."

"For now."

.

.

.

Bruce held Adriana's wrist gently and smiled looking down at the watch, which he thought was the one that he had given her.

"I'm glad you could make it," he said.

Adriana had joined him for a late lunch at an Italian restaurant. It was after 3 p.m. The restaurant was nearly empty giving them a lot of privacy.

"Of course," Adriana said to him. She could tell that he had Shade on his mind. "I see what happened."

"I mean..." Adriana started to say not, attempting to sound neutral, trying to sound like she was not siding with Shade. "I guess there is no guarantee that if you both went together that you would have been successful. Things could have turned out even worse."

"That is true," he said." I suppose I feel a bit badly sending her to go and locate to the weapons shipment. She did find them somehow, but mostly I sent her to get her out of my way so that I could go after Joker."

"You don't need to feel badly about that."

"Why not?" he laughed and lifted his wine glass.

"I don't know. You don't owe anyone anything. She made her own decision follow your order and go to find a shipment."

"You're trying to make me feel better. And it is working."

"Good," Adriana smiled.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"Great, just a bit busy," she answered. "I really hope you don't feel bad about the Joker getting away. I mean..that's usually how it happens."

" I need to clear my head," he said. " I was thinking I would go away for a day. Maybe two. I feel like I'm running on empty. I really need a reset... So that I can come back with my head clear. Possibly the Cayman Islands."

"Oh, that sounds nice," Adriana said.

"Would you like to come with me?" he asked. " I know we talked about going away after everything is settled here with the Joker, but I think that could take a while."

"Oh..." Adriana said as her voice drifted off. She truly wanted to go, but more than that she felt determined. Determined to stop the Joker, and she did not want to take any days off.

"You don't sound too excited," Bruce observed.

"I really am excited," she said. "But I don't think I can get away right now I mean things are a little bit hectic for me and I can't get away."

"I see," Bruce said. "No worries."

"You're not worried about leaving Gotham all on its own for 24 to 48 hours?" she asked him.

"Well.." he said and began to cut into his steak. "It seems like Shade will have it covered when it comes to most of the crimes here."

"And the Joker?"

"Well, when she wanted to join me with trying to trap him when he was buying the weapons," Bruce said thoughtfully. "That was probably the first time that I've seen her show any true interest and initiative in actively going after him. I don't think she wants anything to do with him actually and she's right for staying away. He'll keep for two days. I'll deal with him when I come back."

"When are you leaving for the Caymans?" she asked him.

"Tomorrow night," he answered.

.

.

.

"I have this covered, you don't have to be here," Shade told the Batman.

They were on the 14th level of a parking structure and several yards away from where the Batman was standing he could see a white van turned over on its side. There was over half-a-million dollars worth of cocaine in the back, spilling out onto the ground.

He looked back at Shade who was tying up a man, binding his wrist to a pole.

" I can see that," he said. "You're quite early."

"They changed the time of the meet at the last minute," she said, unenthusiastically.

He didn't bother asking her how she knew such a thing. That had both received information about a massive movement of drugs this evening.

"The police will be here in a few minutes," she told the Batman.

"I smell gasoline," he observed.

"Yeah well the van went over pretty hard," she said dismissively.

"Shade," the Batman said and followed her as she walked closer to the van.

"There's another unconscious I need to tie up before I go."

"Shade," he said while following quickly behind her and taking her left arm with his right hand.

She immediately bent her elbow a bit forcefully as she turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry," he said and immediately released her arm. She kept walking quickly.

"What do you want?" she asked without turning around.

"To apologize," she said and she stopped walking.

"Okay," she said and finally looked at him.

She could see the black surrounding his eyes as he looked at her through his mask. His lips were pressed together tightly as if he was not used to apologizing.

"Perhaps I could have used your help," he said. " I also apologize for asking you to go to the shipping yard."

"Well, you didn't exactly ask," she said.

" I apologize," he said very slowly. "For ordering you to go the shipping yard."

"Okay," she said. "Fine,"

"You're obviously very good at what you do," he said. "But you have never dealt with the Joker. No one can be prepared for it, not even me. It takes instinct."

"You think I don't have instinct?" she smiled. His thoughts told her that he felt like everything he did or said around her was wrong.

"It takes a certain type of instinct to deal with the Joker. One you can only develop from being around him, hearing and seeing his mind games enough times."

"Right," she said. "Well, I forgive you. For being bossy and domineering and rude."

"I appreciate it," he said calmly while looking into her eyes.

"So do I."

"Do you hear that?" the Batman asked. The direction of the van that was turned over and saw one of the dealers trying to crawl away. He was making a shuffling sound on the ground.

"Right," Shade said and kept walking. "Him."

"Is he the last one?" the Batman asked.

"Yes," she answered. "His leg is broken-" She froze in place.

The man's thoughts came in loud and clear. He was terminal ill but not very far along with ALS. He had pride. He would not suffer deteriorating with a broken leg. He was reaching into his pocket where he had a set of matches.

"What the hell is he doing?" the Batman asked. "He's going to blow the truck-"

"Yeah," Shade said as she and the Batman began to turn and run in the other direction.

"There's no time," she heard him say beside her, and then one quick movement he wrapped his arm around her waist, lept up into the air, and jumped out of the opening in the wall of the parking structure.

It happened so fast that Adriana could barely understand what was happening. One minute they were under the fluorescent lights in the parking structure and the next the darkness and fog outside. They were falling and the pull of gravity, and the sound of the explosion, so suddenly made her feel like she was on a dream. Then in the following moment she felt the force of them crashing down. Once she gathered herself, she saw that the Batman had landed on top of a gray truck. He was on his back, using his body to break the fall so that she barely felt any impact.

She was beside him looking down at his face. One of her arms under his and the other on his chest. She looked up and saw the sky filled with smoke. Slowly, she tilted her head back down.

He was very quiet while has his hand reached up and touched the side of her face. She did not resist or pull away, and for that he was glad. He could not feel her skin through the armor over his hands, and he felt himself rising up a bit to press his lips against hers.

She pulled out of the kiss after a moment, seeing his thoughts, seeing that he was having a moment of deja vu. He was remembering jumping after Rachel after the Joker had pushed her from a window.

"It's okay," Shade said before he could apologize. "It's totally fine. I just can't though."

For some reason she was a bit confused with both the Batman and herself. There was no reason for her to be upset with him for kissing her. Because he was kissing her..Adriana... But he didn't know that. He thought he was kissing someone else. And he was thinking of Rachel.

"It's just.." she said. "I'm sort of, seeing someone."

"Right," he said, his husky disguised growling voice sounding more quiet than she had ever heard it before. "Of course you are. So am I."

"Yeah," she said. "Well...I have to go. The work in Gotham...you know..it never stops."

"I know," he said and nodded as she walked away.


	55. Chapter 55

Adriana examined the two enormous gallon sized glass jugs of blue liquid in her kitchen. One on the counter top and one on the floor. She felt inexplicable joy and abundance looking at them. These bottles of solution would help save countless lives in Gotham, would bring likely hundreds of criminals to justice, and would make Gotham a safer place.

_Wish you were here._

Adriana read the text on her phone from Bruce, along with at attached photo of a beach during the early phases of sunset. She smiled at the photo...wishing that Gotham was safe and secure and that the Joker was behind bars so she would feel free to join him. But she couldn't get something out of her mind.

"Looks beautiful there," she said to Bruce as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Almost as beautiful as your voice," he said. "Much warmer than Gotham's December weather."

"I'll bet," she responded. "I was just sitting by the space heater, watching the news. There was some explosion of coke at a parking garage. Lots of drugs off the street."

"I'm surprised there was anything left," Bruce said.

"Yeah, they said the drugs basically oxidized from the fire, but one of the survivors, who was badly burned, told the police what was up," she said. "So you were there?"

"Yup," he said. "As well as Shade."

"What happened?" Adriana asked, trying to sound casual. "I'm glad you weren't hurt."

"Suicide bomber, basically," he said.

"Oh..how sad.." Adriana said, waiting for Bruce to say more but he didn't. "Well, I guess I'd better get finished organizing my kitchen."

"Ok, enjoy the rest of your evening," he said.

"You too," she said with a smile.

Once she ended the call she looked back at the bottles, somehow feeling even more motivated..even though she was quite sleepy. She looked at the bottle on the countertop and removed the cork and tossed the cardboard label that was tied around the neck of the bottle with string. It read 'Three tablespoons per dose. Max one dose per 48 hours'.

Adriana grabbed a cup from the cabinet and filled it up to the top, being careful with the awkwardly heavy jug as she poured. The round cherry looking fruits settled to the bottom after she sat the bottle down. The cup contained more of the solution that she had ever tried to drink at once. She told herself..tonight no matter what, she would locate the Joker. Defeat him. She would only have to take such a dose one time.

The downside was that no matter how much she drank, it wore off after two hours but adding more solution seemed to help her control her gift better and to target her mind reading to specific individuals even over long distances. She lifted the white plastic cup to her lips and drank the solution steadily. Not rushing and gulping, not sipping slowly..just casually as if drinking water.

Once she was done she took a deep breath and placed the cup in the sink. As soon as she took a step back from the edge of the sink, she felt an insane amount of pressure in her head. She felt like her brain was being squeezed..pressed inwards from both sides. She held onto both sides of her face and eventually let out a scream of pain, as the physical and mental pain increased. Thoughts from what felt like every mind on the entire planet came rushing in..so loud she could eventually no longer even hear her own screams. She could only feel the raw soreness in her throat as she pulled on her hair.

.

.

.

She woke on the couch in her living room. Her eyes darted open and she looked up at the ceiling. It was morning..she could hear the birds and see the sunlight coming through the windows. She sat up immediately and looked around, and down at her body. She was in her suit. Her wig and mask were strewn on the floor.

Her intention was to stand and walk to go collect the mask and wig but she collapsed on her knees.

"Ugh," she said, feeling as if she was hungover. She then noticed and empty tequila bottle on the floor. She didn't even keep tequila in the house. She only drank tequila when she was in a horrible situation. The last time she had tequila was when she realized that she needed to self admit into a psychiatric hospital.

She crawled over to the wig and picked it up...There was a playing card underneath. She flipped it over. A Joker card. She had seen such cards. They were a warning. A warning that the Joker was going to kill. They had been seen after explosions, poisonings, assassinations...after the Joker had killed.

"What the fuck?" she asked herself. "What the fuck?..What the-"

She heard herself repeating the words over and over. The remote on the coffee table caught her eye and she used to to turn on the TV. The news was on.

"The eight hostages were released last night and all have been safely reunited with family. No injuries have been reported. All eight have reported that Shade, Gotham's dutiful vigilante, is to thank for the release-"

"Okay..okay.." Adriana said to herself, sounding breathless. This was great news. Amazing news. But she still had the feeling that something was wrong.

"We have confirmed that the Joker was responsible for abducting all eight hostages, all of whom are immediate family members of Gotham police officers-"

"So...what the hell.." Adriana grabbed her hair. Did she get him?

"The Joker remains at large, but thanks to Shade, none of the victims were injured."

She shut off the TV and shut her eyes, trying her hardest to remember. A muffled voice..over a walkie talkie..the Joker's voice. She could remember it.

_"Where are you?" the Joker asked. "Where the hell are any of you?"_

_"Tell him everything is fine and you're on your way up," Shade said as she held the arm of one of the Jokers men behind is back and pointed the gun she had taken from him at his temple. "Now!"_

_"Fuck you," he said in pain as she pulled his arm more as she stood behind him. "Fuck you, you stupid bitch."_

_"Wrong answer," she said as the hammered him in the head with the gun._

_After he dropped she looked around, aware that she was just remembering..she wasn't really here. An enormous building that seemed to be under construction..plastic hung everywhere. There were open walls and large holes in the floor on the level that she was on. There were others in the building. Hostages. She had to find them and free them._

Adriana snapped out of the trance she felt like she was in as a wave of nausea hit her. She felt the vomit coming up almost as soon as it was out of her mouth and on the floor. She looked down at the sea of dark blue. The fluid that came out of her mouth looked opaque..like the ink of five thousand ink pens. Once the fluid was out she had a hard time recalling more of what happened.

She needed to remember more.


	56. Chapter 56

Adriana's hands were stained blue up to her elbows as she scrubbed her living room floor. As she cleaned she tried to remember more, but the same moment kept playing over and over...She tried to retreat her thoughts..to go back to the beginning..

In her memories she saw herself looking down as she pulled on her suit..the TV was playing in the background. There had been a series of abductions all at once all across the city. Close family members of men on the Gotham police force. The memories sped forward. She knocked out the Joker's henchman. The one who wouldn't cooperate when the Joker called him on the walkie talkie. Then her memories stalled and wouldn't take her any further. She threw the sponge in her hand into the bucket of soapy water and leaned her back against the coffee table.

As she sat in a daze, trying to forget the Joker card on the table behind her, she stared at the bucket and the floating sponge and it gave her an idea. She grabbed the bottle of blue potion from her countertop with both arms and carried it into the bathroom. After sitting it on the floor and closing the bathtub drain, she lifted the jug again and poured it in to the tub before turning on the hot water.

She shut the lid on the toilet and sat and watched the blue water swirling. Perhaps bathing in the solution wouldn't do anything and she was wasting over $60,000. Adriana wasn't even sure why she was having such a hard time remembering what happened. It was like her mind was trying to protect her from remembering something horrible.

Maybe the Joker was coming to kill her. If that was the case, she was ready. She would certainly kill him if he tried to kill her. Of that she was very sure. But why did she feel so nervous and afraid?

After the tub was filled she undressed and got in. The water was way too hot but just the inhalation of the steam seemed to be helping her memory. She leaned back in the tub and closed her eyes.

_After knocking out the henchman she ascended a very short set of stairs and then entered a freight elevator after using her gift to be totally sure that no one would be on the other side of the door once she got to the fourth floor._

_Her thoughts jumped forward again. She was cutting rope with a knife...freeing the hostages. All the family members of police officers..a few of them she knew. But of course they didn't recognize her. They were all tied together and sitting in a circle, all facing outwards._

_"Start untying them," she told the first man after he was free and his blindfold was removed. He followed her instructions and started to untie the girl next to him. "We have to hurry," she told them._

_"Shade," the next woman that she untied said as soon as she saw who was rescuing them. She lept forward and gave her a hug. "We've been so frightened, thank you!"_

_"You're welcome," she replied, while untying the last person. The first man she untied worked incredibly quickly._

_She gave them instructions and directions on how to get out of the building. She assured them that the police would be there momentarily. As the elevator door closed behind them, she felt her memories shaking...she fought to stay focused. Someone was coming._

_Memories jumped forward again. She was remembering a fight..she felt her body being slammed against a wall and hands at her throat. Memories of her eyes opening. It was one of the Joker's men choking her. Her memories jumped a bit more..he was off of her and bent oven in pain. He looked at her and stood upright slowly._

_"Come on," she said with raised fists. "Let's finish this."_

_He looked at her reluctantly and raised his fists before darting in the other direction. She ran after him. He ran...pushing through hanging plastic. She had to follow him based on he sound of his feet on the floor. She couldn't see much through the hanging plastic. He came behind her and tried to wrap a rope around her neck..but she knew he was coming. The next thing she could remember was being on top of him and striking him repeatedly in the face until he wasn't conscious. She didn't feel bad about the blood on her knuckles..he was going to try to kill her._

_The Joker was coming. He didn't know yet that the hostages had gotten away, but he would soon. Adriana climbed off of the henchman and pushed aside a sheet of plastic. She could see her plan in her mind, she would walk back the way she came to where the hostages had been. The elevator was close by. She would be there waiting as soon as the doors opened._

_As she pushed through the plastic she realized that she had gotten turned around. She tore off some yellow tape that had gotten stuck to her leg. She needed to move faster or she would miss her element of surprise. More plastic..she walked faster._

_Something happened. She fought the desire to open her eyes and wake from what now felt like a bad dream. The tape was a warning..a barrier. She heard herself scream as she fell downwards for a split second after hearing a cracking sound. Wood of the floor had split open and she fell through. Her hands were clinging the edge of a broken piece of wood..her feet were dangling. She looked down. An enormous room. It looked almost as large as a stadium and walls were just as high. She needed to pull herself up. If she fell, there was no way she would survive._

_Her muscles ached as she tried twice to pull herself up._

_"No, no, no," she whispered to herself and tried to think._

_The grapple gun! It was on her hip. She took a moment to calm herself, knowing that if she reached for it, leaving only one hand to hold on to the broken edge of the floor, she would likely fall to her death. There was no other option. As soon as she released one of her hands she regretted it...she saw her life flash before her eyes as she reached for the gun. She had it in her hand and heard herself breathing loudly as she went to it to aim at a wall but her other hand was slipping. It all happened so fast. Her hand slipped as did the gun and at the last moment, the hand she was holding the gun with flew upwards to grab the wood. The delay of sound of the gun hitting the floor let her know just how high up she was. Now, her only choice was to pull herself up. She willed her muscles to obey as her hands ached in pain. A cry of anguish came out. Anguish and frustration..she was going to die._

_"So.." she heard the voice that was undeniably the Joker's. There was no other voice like it. "This is how it all end's for Gotham's...Shade."_

_She looked up and he stepped into view, tilting his head and looking down at her. He looked enormous from her angle. A domineering shadow. The dim lights outside reflected off of the deep purple suit and red paint on his mouth and cheeks. She could barely see his eyes..covered in black paint. They almost looked hollow, like the vacant eye sockets of a skeleton. This was a nightmare._

_Her finger's ached. It would all be over soon. She thought of her family. She thought of Bruce. What would he think after her body had been identified. If only she had told him..he would have come her with her. This woudn't be happening because she would have had him there to help._

_"Strong enough to take on that guy-" the Joker looked in the direction of the unconscious man that she had just pummeled. "But not strong enough to pull yourself up."_

_She said nothing and struggled again. There was only enough strength in her arms for one more try..and enough pain in her fingertips to hang on for only a few more seconds. He walked closer and squatted down front of her, smiling. _

_"You..." he said, his voice dancing. "Work for me now."_

_"What?" she spoke finally._

_"Oh, I know. You're a vigilante. You think you and the Batman making Gotham a better place," he said as though he was telling a fairy tale. "But you can either work for me...or die. Decisions, decisions."_

_"Go to hell," she breathed as her fingertips went numb._

_"Hmm..which way is that?" he asked seriously, while looking around. "That way?" he pointed behind him and stood up. He smiled, turned, and walked away. She immediately went for his thoughts. He was going back to the elevator and began walking more quickly when he heard the police sirens._

_She felt her hands giving out as her hands finally began to slip. Then she saw a flash. The boy in her dreams, hugging her..smiling sweetly. She loved him._

_"Wait!" she cried. After a few seconds the Joker was back, walking with barely any expediency._

_"You've reconsidered," he said darkly._

_She had reconsidered, alright. If he pulled her up, she would knock him out. Just in time for the police to take him away._

_"Yes," she lied._

_He squatted down again, his face much closer this time. She could finally see the reflections of light off of his eyes._

_"Take of your little mask," he said. _

_"What?" she asked. "I can't...I'm barely hanging on."_

_"It's part of the deal," he said. "I can't have Shade working for me. It must be...whoever you are."_

_"I'll fall," she said, thinking of holding on with one hand again. There was no way she would be able to hold on._

_"Yeah," he said with total lack of concern. "You might."_

_She contemplated this. Removing her mask...once he was in prison he would know who she was. He would come after her. She didn't care. She could take him. She pulled off the mask as quickly as possible before grabbing the wood again, the mask stuck to her thumb. _

_"Wait.." he said with a bit of recognition. The first thing he remembered was Jenga. Then he recalled the psychiatric hospital. "You?! You?!"_

_He burst into laughter and stood, stepping out of view and laughing more. She felt her fingerprints wearing off on the wood as she held on for life. He was distracted with how amused he was, and she felt herself finally slipping off of the edge. She couldn't see him at all as she finally felt the pull of gravity. Visions of the boy flashed in her mind._

_The grip he had on her wrist snapped her out of it. He continued laughing as he lifted her. _

_"You?" he said again in disbelief. "You're the one that's been beating up all my men?" She felt her side hit the floor as he released her. Immediately, she wanted to get up and fight but her arms felt like limp spaghetti. Her fingers trembled as she peeled the mask off of her hand._

_"Not so fast," he said, as if he knew she was moving to stand at that moment. He was holding a knife. "You work for me now. You do everything that I tell you to. No...questions..asked."_

_"I won't kill anyone," she said..in her mind pretending that she would work for him. She was just waiting for the blood to return to her arms so that she could pummel him._

_"But I will," he said eerily. "You look like the type of person that would be sentimental towards...children. How about them?"_

_"What?" she asked, horrified by what he was saying._

_"You will do whatever I ask, whenever I ask," he said, waiving the knife a bit. "Or every day, there will be a dead child strung up in central Gotham. Even if I'm in prison..detained..back at Arkham. It will happen. Every single day. And Gotham will know that Shade is to blame for the innocent lost lives."_

_She was actually speechless. None of this was in his thoughts before he spoke the words. He literally came up with it as he went along and he was serious. This changed everything..she felt her heart sink. For a moment, she contemplated pushing him into the hole..but her arms still felt defeated. If she tried and failed, she had a feeling he wouldn't kill her, but let her live while he either escaped or went back to Arkham..plans in his mind of how to obtain the first child._

_"Okay," she said shakily. She would have to think of a way out this. Police sirens were right outside._

_"Here's my card," he said, pulling out the game card and letting it fall onto the floor. "Call in exactly 24 hours..." he paused as if thinking of something. "Adriana."_

_He remembered her name._


	57. Chapter 57

Adriana sat at her kitchen table in her robe, holding and looking at the Joker card. If she looked closely enough she could see the outline of numbers. The reflection of her face in the glass of her top double oven caught her attention. She looked fed up. Annoyed. And a bit angry.

Who did he think he was? Did he really think he could control her and tell her what to do? There was no way she would work for him. All she could do was be happy that she was still alive and had about 5 hours until she was supposed to call the number. Time to think. Time to plan.

Planning would be easy...if she knew what to expect. But she didn't. He said she had to do everything he told her but there was no way she kill or hurt anyone. Could she kill him? Fire a gun at the Joker?

If he was firing at her...maybe. She thought about it seriously. Even last night, she struggled with the thought of pushing him through the hole in the floor. The thought of the sound of a body hitting the ground, the final thoughts as the person slipped away, no. She couldn't do it unless there was no other choice, and as far as she could see in the moment, he had no intention of hurting her unless she instigated.

But maybe she could poison him. She stood quickly and walked over to the drawer by her counter top and pulled out the vial. The vile of acid the she had stolen from Club Core. She still had it. She held it in her fist and contemplated the power of it, and how many lives it could save. If she was strong enough and smart enough to actually find a way to use it.

Her head began to hurt so she walked over to her couch and laid down,still clutching the vial, quickly falling asleep.

Her dreams to her to another world. A calm, peaceful, beautiful one. Her sister handing the ice cream to the little boy, looking down at him lovingly, as he walked over to the table to eat it. The inside of her mouth cooled as her sister fed her a spoonful of ice cream and she smiled. Her gaze drifted over the boy and she felt overwhelming love, unlike anything else she had ever known. She felt incredibly protective. As she looked at him, happily eating, she knew that she would kill for him. Her waking thoughts began to intrude the dream, as she felt herself waking up. She didn't want to wake up to reality, all she wanted was to stay here. Drifting out of sleep, she felt herself shaking with anger and sadness. The Joker's word's in her memory..._You look like the type of person that would sentimental towards..children. How about them? ...Every day there will be a dead child strung up in Gotham. _The sound of her crying infiltrated the dream as she watched the little boy spill a bit of the melted ice cream on his spoon. If anyone hurt him, even though she didn't know him..and didn't even know if he was real...if anyone hurt him it would break her.

She knew that she could never in a million years put anyone through that. Harri walked over and wiped up the small drops of ice cream in front of him and he happily tried to take the cloth from her to wipe it himself. Adriana felt herself smiling through tears as she finally woke up.

The glass vial was warm from being clutched in her hand the entire time. She looked at the liquid before sitting up. She would have to work for the Joker...for as long as it took for her to find the perfect moment. The moment when he was having a drink, the moment she was able to sneak this poison into it.

If she didn't at least show up, and attempt to look like she was cooperating with his demands, she knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill a child.

.

.

It was 11 o'clock. Time to make the call. Her finger's dialed the first three digits for the fourth time before her hands began to shake.

She didn't want to do this! It took a great deal of restraint not to throw her phone at the wall. How long would he wait? Was he already in pursuit of the first child he would kill? Her eyes filled with tears...she dialed the first three numbers again with blurring vision before exiting the keypad screen again. And then she thought of the boy in her dreams. She pressed her lips together, tears fell as she became more protective. Not calling was not an option. She dialed the number and waited for an answer. There was none.

Clueless about whether to feel relieved or panicked. Maybe she was too late, and had missed her window. She felt a panic attack coming on as her breathing became faster and she stood up.

The phone was ringing. She exhaled loudly and answered it immediately.

"Hello?" she said, trying to hide the sound of tears in her voice.

"441 Peizer Street. One hour," he said immediately, but clearly, and hung up.

It was a fifteen minute drive. She tried to stop her own thoughts as she went to get dressed. No thinking. Thinking would make her change her mind about going and would make her call the police with the location. She couldn't take that chance. A chance of him getting away and killing a child. The vial fit easily into the pocket of her black jeans, and the dark color seemed to conceal the outline of it in her side pocket. She thought of throwing on a baggy black hoodie and no makeup. She was not trying to impress anyone.

But then she looked in the mirror. She looked like she had been crying. She looked emotional...and weak. No. She couldn't have this. Strong and fearless was how she needed to appear. She pulled on a very fitted long sleeved red top and put on a wide black belt.

In her bathroom, she decided that she needed to change her look a bit. She didn't want anyone to recognize any of her distinguishing features. Maybe she would be around a team of other people that worked for the Joker. She pulled her hair back into a sleek low bun and grabbed the can of temporary hair color spray that she knew she had from two Halloweens ago. She sprayed it everywhere, covering most of her dark blonde color in bright and quite artificial looking red, and then took gel and a brush to smooth and sleek the sides of her hair. Her eye color was also distinctive..she put in the dark brown contacts sitting in solution by the sink. She then lined her lips and put on deep red lipstick, eyeliner with a small wing and two coats of mascara. The gold necklace in her jewelry box went well with the overall look. After she put it on, she drew a fake beauty mark on her right cheek with the liquid eyeliner.

Her phone started to ring...Harri for a video call. Without thinking she immediately answered with one hand while fixing the beauty mark.

"Uhh, Hello celing?" Harri said. "Am I calling too late? You asleep?"

"Oh.." Adriana sat the eyeliner down and picked up her phone. "Sorry."

"Ummm.." Harri said, while looking at Adriana. "Hi, Bhad Bhabie."

"Seriously?" Adriana said.

"I should be asking you that," Harri said. "You're cute, I'm just surprised at the new look. What's up?"

"Nothing..Just about to go out for a little bit," Adriana said. "I gotta go now actually." Adriana said, trying to end the call before Harri could ask where she was going.

"Okay sis," Harri said.

"Love you, bye," Adriana said quickly and hung up. She could tell Harri knew something was up...but she would never be able to guess the horrible reality.

.

.

The building looked like an abandoned row house in a very rough area of town. There was a black van in front that was running even though no one was inside. Adriana walked over the front door..which was missing entirely. She looked up and saw that a light was on in the 2nd floor, and the window was covered with newspaper.

She took a step into the entry way which was pitch black. Someone was there to her left, she sensed him before he spoke.

"Sorry, sis," he said. "I think you got the wrong house."

"This is 441?" she asked as he moved into the stream of almost useless light coming through the doorway. He was tall with skin the color of deep mohagany and wore a black hat which cast a shadow over the top half of his face. All Adriana could see was smooth skin and very full lips.

"Yes," he said. "You lost?"

"No, I..." she said carefully. "I'm supposed to be here."

"I doubt that, sweetheart," he said. "You got the wrong address."

"It's the right address," she said a bit more firmly. "I was told to come here."

"Who told you come here?" he asked and tilted his head back a bit and she could finally see his eyes.

"Your uh..." she started talking, trying not to admire how gorgeous he was. "Boss..or whatever."

He looked at her quietly, and she could hear in his thoughts that he was doing the same.

"The Joker," she said quietly.

"Okay," he said, sounding somewhat disappointed. He was hoping she was lost. "Come on..follow me."

She followed the sound of his footsteps into the dark house but eventually she couldn't see anything and stopped walking and felt the air with her hands.

"You can't see?" he asked after a moment.

"No.." she answered him. "Sorry..my eyes aren't adjusted yet."

"Want me to help you?" he asked.

"Please," she said, not wanting to waste any more time. She wanted to get this over with.

"Okay, I'm about to touch you," he said.

"Okay," she responded and he took her hand and kept walking. After a few more seconds her eyes adjusted and she saw they were at a set of stairs against a wall and there was a door at the top, immediately behind the top step.

"Some steps here," he told her.

"I can see them now," she said and he released her hand.

"Ok, just knock on that door there before you open it," he said. She could hear thoughts of four people in the room behind the door..the Joker was paying three men for a delivery of weapons.

"Actually I-" she said, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous. She didn't want to go alone. "I don't think I can see the steps that well."

He looked at her and could see a bit of her nervousness.

"Sweetheart," he said and tilted his head as he walked closer to her. "Whatever you do, don't let them see weakness. Hear me?"

"Yes," she said and stood a bit straighter. He took her hand again and started to walk up the steps. When they reached the top he knocked on the door and opened it after a couple seconds.

They walked in at the Joker was looking down at a few sniper rifles and other guns with silencers attached on the table. The three men, who Adriana knew from their thoughts as she immediately scanned the room, were Italian. They were talking before Adriana came in but were silent once they saw her. They stared shamelessly. The Joker glanced in her direction and then back at the three men, before clearing his throat, breaking their trance.

"All satisfactory?" the one who Adriana knew was the weapons dealer the Joker had paid said and reached up to loosen his tie.

"Quite," the Joker responded and lifted the rifle, looking pleased.

"I'm Brake, by the way," the man who led Adriana up the steps said to her. His name wasn't Brake, she could see it in his thoughts. His name was Wyatt.

"I'm...Sheena," she said back with a small smile, unsure of where she even got the made up name from.

"Pleasure...doing business," the Joker said in such a way that the three men knew that he was ready for them to leave.

They all smiled and nodded at Adriana as they went out the door.

"Good evening, beautiful," the dealer said before he went out. Adriana was quiet.

"She said you should be expecting her," Brake told the Joker.

The Joker nodded once, and Brake turned to leave before giving Adriana an encouraging smile once he had his back turned to the Joker. He shut the door behind him as he left.

She watched the Joker, in his deep purple suit, turn over the rifle in his gloved hands. He touched his wavy hair briefly before smiling and lifting the rifle and aiming it at the wall in front of him. Adriana, while standing in the corner as far away from the Joker as possible, remembered Brake's words..no weakness.

"So...I'm here," she said and walked over to him.

He shocked her by turning quickly, pointing the rifle at her, while still looking through the rifle scope.

"Yes," he said. "I can see that. Are you afraid?"

She remembered Brake's words again and reached up and took the barrel of the rifle in her right hand and pushed it down.

"No," she said and he smiled and raised his eyebrows, which she could barely see, since they were covered in black paint.

"Very convincing," he said as if he didn't believe her.

"I'm not," she said firmly. "I'm only afraid for...the children."

"Well, you don't have to be," he said and sat the rifle back down on the table. "As long as you understand.."

He walked over very close to her, and she could see his thoughts. He was entirely sure that she would flinch, cringe, gag, if he was close enough. That was to be expected in his mind. He stood so close that his shoulder touched her as he walked around her.

"You will do everything I ask," he said and leaned down and inwards, close to her neck, speaking into her ear. He was actually a bit surprised..he expected her to recoil or flinch..pull her shoulders up to her ears and lean away. But she didn't so his lips almost accidentally touched her ear.

"I won't kill anyone," she said as he finished circling her and stood in front of her, looking at her curiously.

"No, no," he said with false innocence in his tone. "Of course not. Not unless I ask you to, of course."

"No I...I won't do that," she told him.

"You can do..." he started talking slowly. "Or not do, whatever you chose. Just remember. I'm a man of my word."

"Please.." she said, trying to not sound like she was pleading. Trying to remain strong and thinking about the vial of poison in her pocket...seeing no drink the the room. "I'll do anything, just not that."

"Hmm.." he said and stepped closer so that his chest was almost touching hers. She was shorter and the top of her head was at the height of his chin. "Anything?"

She saw his thoughts as she looked forward at the green vest he was wearing. He was expecting her to keep looking at his tie or down towards the floor. She didn't. She tilted her head up and looked into his eyes.

"Anything," she said. "But I'm not a killer."

He frowned a bit. Something was strange about her. She was a woman, she was supposed to wince in disgust, look down at the floor in aversion. But she was looking straight at his face, voluntarily. She was supposed to be uncomfortable right now, but instead he was beginning to feel it was the other way around. He stepped back and picked up the rifle again.

"Not a killer," he said and looked through the lens and turned away from her, pointing the weapon at the newspaper on the window. "You have been working with the Batman."

"Well.." she said, not trying to sound like she knew the Batman at all. That would not be a good thing to reveal. "We've crossed paths. And when we do, we..collaborate a bit."

"In that case.." the Joker said. "Maybe it's time for Shade to retire."

"What?" she said a bit loudly.

"Unless you can guarantee you'll avoid you and the Batman's...rendezvous..flings.."

"I said collaboration," she said in annoyed tone.

"Well, whatever you two get up to," he said, still facing away. "It's over now. You two are in my way."

"And you don't think the Batman will still be in your way without me?"

"Of course he will," the Joker said. "But now I control you. And I want you out of my way."

"I'm still Shade," she said. There was no way she would stop helping Gotham. "I don't have to work with the Batman..I can avoid him..I won't interfere with what you do, I swear."

"You swear, do you?" he said and put the weapon back down. "Fine. Just know that if I hear of you and the Batman working together, seen together,...I'll have no choice but to assume you're conspiring against me. And while I love a good conspiracy.."

"I understand," she said.

"You understand who will suffer if you are caught with the Batman again," he said, implying the children. "Or if you interfere with my...operations."

"Yes," she stammered.

"You will be part of a team with a very important task," he said and she went into his thoughts as he spoke. "You'll be responsible for stealing some things that I need and assembling something very important."

"Okay," she exhaled. She could be a thief..but not an assasin.

"But of course I need proof of loyalty," he explained.

"I can't kill-"

"Sure you can," he said and picked up one of the guns on the table and removed the silencer. "It's simple, look."

He fired a series of bullets into a wall. Adriana covered her ears immediately but they rang after the sound of the first fire.

"You need to kill at least once to prove yourself, and trust me, it will probably be someone that...if you knew everything about them... you may actually think of it an act of justice," he said, but she could barely hear him through the pain in her ears. She could feel the vibration of his voice in the air but barely any sound registered. "Any time you get a text message telling you a time and place, you will be there, ready to do whatever I need. Understood?"

She nodded, wearily, thinking only of pouring the poison into his mouth.

"Good," he smiled as she finally lowered her hands from her ears. "Oh and uh...unlike your team members...you won't be paid."


	58. Chapter 58

"Sidee ilmahaygu yahay?" Adriana's mother asked over the phone, in Somali language. _How's my baby?_

"Waan fiicanahay," Adriana answered as she stood in front of her bathroom mirror, her hair full of red suds. _I'm fine._

Adriana stared at her reflection, wishing she hadn't slept in the red spray in dye. Wishing she would have tried to wash it out earlier. Wishing she was stronger..smarter..so she wouldn't even have to be in this position now. After day dreaming for a moment she noticed her mother whispering in Spanish to her father. Telling him something sounded wrong.

"I'm fine, mom," Adriana said but it seemed her parents were ignoring her.

"Hija mía, hay un gran terapeuta en Madrid del que me habló mi secretaria," her father had taken the phone. He was telling her about a therapist in Madrid. They always assumed she needed more therapy..

"Papa..Estoy bien, lo juro," she said firmly. _I'm fine, I swear_.

She heard more talking between her parents. Her mother said that she thought it would be best if Adriana came and visited them while they were in the Netherlands. Her father agreed. Adriana knew she could go nowhere.

"I'm fine," she said in English. "I'm seeing my regular therapist tomorrow, in fact. Dr. Andrews. I'm perfectly fine. I'm just tired..I've been busy."

"Just come to Amsterdam for a few days, mi hija," her father said. "We will pay for your ticket."

"I can't go anywhere right now," she said to him, struggling to hide the pain in her voice. "I have..work."

"Con la policia? her asked. _With the police?_

"Um..yeah," she lied. "We have a few..major cases to work through right now and I guess it's just stressing me out."

"Vale..vale..." her father said, not sounding entirely convinced. _Okay, Okay._

"I'll come and see you guys as soon as this is all over, I promise," Adriana told him.

"Maybe we will come to visit you, honey," she heard her mother say. "For a couple days-"

"No," Adriana said somewhat forcefully. When she heard how it came out, she felt on the verge of tears. "Sorry mom...now is just..not a good time. I have to go..I have some workout training stuff to do."

"Oh, that's good," her mother said. "Good for stress-"

"Exactly," Adriana said. "I have to get ready to go..love you both."

"We love you too."

Once the call was ended, Adriana flipped her hair down into the sink and watched the red dye swirling down the drain.

.

.

"If your hands really hurt, you don't have to keep trying," Bruce said to Adriana as he looked up at her hanging from his pull-up pole. "Or we can switch to the pull up bars..it's a bit easier."

"Why can't-" she grunted as her hands slipped and he caught her. She immediately grabbed his shoulders and wriggled until he released her. "Why can't I do this? Why am I so fucking weak?"

"You're not weak," he said, curious about why she seemed so angry. "You can hold on longer than I ever could."

"But I can't pull myself up," she said. "That's fucking weakness." She peeled off the fingerless gloves she was wearing and threw them on the floor before walking over to the weight rack.

"Adriana," he said carefully as he walked over behind her. "Is everything okay?"

"No!" she shouted, so loud she surprised herself. "Sorry...sorry..I shouldn't have yelled."

"It's okay.." he said to her back. She still was facing away. "Obviously something is bothering you. You can talk to me about it, you know that. Whatever it is."

"I can't," she sighed still looking down at the weights, staying out of his thoughts entirely. She didn't want to hear what he thought of her outburst. "Can't talk to anyone. Especially not you."

"Is this..." Bruce said, gently touching her arm. "About Shade?"

"What?" Adriana said and turned quickly, facing him. "What do you mean?"

"You must know by now that.." he inhaled and she could see his thoughts before he spoke. "I kissed her. And avoided telling you before I left for the Cayman's."

"Yeah," she said, calmly. "Yeah, I know. But Bruce-"

"You're angry," he said. "And that's my fault."

"Bruce," Adriana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "This isn't about that at all. I'm not angry at you."

"Really," he said, a bit surprised. "Are you sure? Because-"

"I'm sure, I don't care that you kissed her," she said and turned around again. She almost immediately regretted her words. She didn't care because she was Shade, but he didn't know that. He thought she didn't care because she had already lost interest in him or had never taken him seriously to begin with. "That came out wrong-"

"No," he said. "It's okay. I understand."

"You don't," she said immediately. "I mean I do care that you kissed her. I guess it made me feel a bit insecure. But I'm not angry with you, not at all. Not even a little."

"Alright," he said, moderately confused. "It won't happen again."

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a soft kiss."Good," she whispered.

He held her hips and kissed her deeply. She didn't want to think about anything but how protected and safe she felt in this moment. His tongue moved slowly against hers as his hands moved up to her waist and he wrapped his arms around her felt like nothing could hurt her..No one would touch her. He would protect her.

"Tell me something," he said softly.

"Mhm," she said and placed the side of her cheek against his chest.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said even softer.

She closed her eyes, letting a tear get absorbed into his black t-shirt. "I can't."

"You can," he said. "Just tell me what you're thinking of."

She opened her eyes and closed them again, listening to his heart beat.

"Gotham," she said. "The dangers...the absolute...horror that goes on here."

"Oh," Bruce said and kissed the top of her head. "You dont' have to worry about that. I will protect you, always. I promise you that."

"Thank you," she exhaled. "Thank you."

"You could stay here if you're that worried," he offered. "Stay as long as you want."

"Really?" she smiled and reached to wipe a tear from her eyes.

"Of course," he said and reached for her cheek to tilt her face upwards so that he could look at her. "You're crying."

"I wish I could stay. I wish I went to the Cayman Islands with you," she said. "Everything would be different now."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said and pressed her cheek against his chest again. "Do me a favor..."

"Anything," he said.

"The Joker," she heard the sadness coming back into her voice. "I need you to stop him."

"Well that..." he spoke slowly. "Wasn't expecting that to be the favor at all."

"Can you do it?" she looked back into his eyes, and he noticed she was gripping the front of his shirt.

"He will be off the streets of Gotham very soon," Bruce said. "Behind bars for good. I'm working on it."

"Did you know.." she started to ask. "He forces people to work for him?"

"Yes," Bruce said. "Usually by threats. He's threatened me before. Not to work for him..but to reveal my identity. Threatened to kill innocent civilians every day that I didn't reveal myself. He ended up killing five people."

"You didn't reveal yourself," she said. "And they died."

"Well, Adriana, I am not proud of that," he Bruce started to explain. "But not revealing myself allowed me to stop him. At least then...I couldn't just give in to his demands. He would kill whether I revealed who I was or not. I wouldn't have been able to move as freely, quietly..if everyone knew who I am, and he knew that. That would ultimately lead to many many more death...Much more than five."

"So you're saying...It's best to sacrifice a few for the good of the majority," she said, understanding.

"It's not an easy decision to make. Not at all."

"So if the Joker threatens others.."

"I won't give in to his demands. Ever."

"What if.." she stepped back and wiped her eyes. "What if it was children?"

"Children?" Bruce asked.

"What if he said he would kill children if you didn't cooperate?" she crossed her arms and turned away to gaze out through the large glass widows at the city of Gotham by night.

"I suppose.." Bruce spoke thoughtfully. "I would have revealed myself."

"Huh?" Adriana turned back to him quickly. "You'd just go along with whatever he wanted?"

"If it was children," Bruce said. "But he's never made that threat. He doesn't really want me to reveal myself. He wants to send a message to Gotham."

"What if he told someone they have to work for him and do everything he asks, or he will kill children?"

"He'd never ask me such a thing," Bruce said. "He knows that I would sooner kill him."

"But what if it was someone else? They should just..work for him? Or kill him?"

"I suppose so," Bruce looked at her curiously. "Any particular reason why you're thinking of the worst possible scenarios?"

"You think that's the worst possible scenario?"

"Yes. Think about it. He had goons working for him but I doubt any of them would care if he killed children. This whole hypothetical you're coming up with...He would ask someone powerful. Someone with skills he needed but also someone sentimental...emotional. Probably to emotional to just kill him or risk going for help because of the chance that even one child might die. Why are you thinking about such things? Do you know something-"

"No.." she said. "Just..a bad dream that I had. I dreamed that he forced someone to work for him with that threat. And I've just been wondering..what do those people that he forces work for them...what option do they have?"

"The only option I could see would be to find a way to sabotage him at every turn without him knowing while looking for the right moment to strike."

"To kill him?"

"Perhaps. He's elusive...slippery. If he knew who attempted to kill him..shoot him or whatever, he would for sure follow through on his threats. Very risky. Let's just hope such a thing never happens to anyone with any type of power or skill. The fools working for him tend to be , from what I can see, mediocre at best."

"Right.." Adriana said. She thought of the poison. If she was to tell Bruce the whole story, she knew there was no way he would allow her to go back working undercover for the Joker while looking for a moment to poison him. Somehow she felt sure he would force her to stay on lockdown while he went after the Joker. And if a moment went by when the Joker reached out and told her to do something and she didn't show up...a child would die. She couldn't risk it.

"That your phone?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah.." Adriana went over to her bag and took out her phone. She recognized the number. It was the Joker. She glanced behind her at Bruce and gave a nervous smile before answering.

"Armor Park. Third bench on South Spruce Street. Now."

He hung up. Adriana's hands were shaking.

"You alright?" Bruce said, noticing she said nothing on the phone call.

"Yeah..just some telemarketing thing. I have to go."


	59. Chapter 59

Adriana aggressively and hurriedly brushed the bright red temporary dye through her hair before pulling it back into a ponytail. She drew on the beauty mark and left the rest of her face bare. The text message from the Joker said that she was to be in the park 'now' but she had to disguise herself a bit first. She hoped she wasn't making a deadly mistake. From now on she would have to carry an extra container of the red hair spray and liquid eyeliner and contacts on her at all times.

Quickly, she changed from workout clothes into black jeans and a black turtleneck and ran rather quickly to the train. It would be the quickest way to get to Armor Park.

She arrived a block away from the very small park, which only spanned the length of about two city blocks. Walking quickly she finally came to Spruce Street and saw someone sitting in the dark on the bench where she was supposed to be. A man holding a newspaper.

She slowed down as she approached, using her gift to find out that it was in fact the Joker. She stood a few feet away from the bench and noticed that he was holding paper upside down. Her emotions wouldn't let her stay in his head for long. He was a bit annoyed with her.

"You're late," he said without moving the paper.

"Sorry..I wasn't close," she lied. "I got here as quickly as I could."

He lowered the paper slowly, revealing his hair at first. The street lamp beside him shone on the incredibly messy waves, reflecting green dye at the tips. The paper moved a bit lower, showing the white paint creased in the expression lines in his forehead. The paint gave his face the illusion of being incredibly wrinkled, but from what Adriana could remember from seeing him without it, aside from the enormous jagged scars on his cheeks, his skin didn't have any wrinkling.

Once the paper revealed his eyes, she could see that he was more than just annoyed. His eyes pierced her. He looked borderline furious.

"It might be in your best interest to avoid lying to me," he said. She was unable to see his mouth behind the paper.

"Okay," she said. "I was close by..I just had to disguise myself a bit..So I went back home first."

"See. That wasn't hard, was it?" he said and looked back at the paper as if reading.

She glanced around the dark park and saw a couple out for a walk and and older man walking his dog. All of them completely oblivious to the fact that the Joker was only a few yards away.

"Have a seat," he said from behind the paper.

She walked over slowly and sat, staring straight ahead, not wanting to look at him or know what he was thinking. Whatever was going on, she just wanted it to be over.

"You look nervous," he said, as if mildly amused. She could tell he was facing her, his voice went straight into her ear, but she kept looking forward.

"Why am I here?" she asked, but truthfully she didn't want to know. She wanted him to disappear. She wanted a police car to pull up right now full of officers who would recognize him and cart him off.

"To be given an assignment," he said plainly.

Finally, she turned her head and looked at him. Somehow, she was never intimidated by looking at him. It only happened from his words and actions. He smiled at bit and pulled out a rather large pair of garden shears and handed them to her.

"You..." she said while looking down at them. "Want me to tidy up the park?"

"Not exactly," he said and pressed his lips together, his smile turning very sarcastic. "That hotel. Straight ahead. Fourth floor. Room 412. There's someone you may remember."

"Who?" she said breathlessly, but she could already see his thoughts. Mateo.

"His name is Mateo, the owner of Club Core. You robbed him and them saved his life. Good thing you did because I need something from him."

"What?" she asked even though she was afraid to find out.

"I need him to die, of course. And I need you to kill him," he said as if it was no big deal.

"With these?" she held up the garden shears, horrified.

"No," he said "I'll leave that part up to you."

"Then what is this for?"

"I also need his right index finger. Kill him and bring me the finger. I need a clean cut, no mistakes, the entire fingerprint intact. That's what the shears are for."

She swallowed and controlled her shaking hands.

"And just to make things a but more fun..." he said and pulled out a cell phone. "I will be calling the police in about 18 minutes."

"What?" she asked with surprise and turned to him. "Why?"

"Why not? Adds a nice spice to things doesn't it? It takes them about seven minutes to arrive to this location. So you have 25 minutes to get in and out. That's plenty of time. There will be a black van in front of the building. It will be leaving after about 23 minutes though. A minute before you need to be out. Of course we don't want to be arrested too."

"Wait you already started counting? I have 24 minutes?"

"Yes," he said and looked at his watch. "I suppose you should get a move on."


	60. Chapter 60

While walking away from the bench, Adriana thought of Bruce's words earlier that night when she gave him the hypothetical situation. The Joker forcing someone to work for him under the threat of killing children. Bruce said that the Joker would only be able to do such a thing with someone that he saw as worthwhile and powerful but also, emotional and sentimental.

Perhaps that was how the Joker saw her. Emotional and sentimental. In other words weak.

The Batman wasn't this way. Bruce told her he would have likely revealed himself if the Joker had threatened to kill children. But he would have killed the Joker instead of work for him, under the same threat. Adriana struggled with the thought of killing anyone, but she knew it was likely the only way out.

How else could this whole thing end? Could she find a way to get him arrested, set him up in such a way that he would never suspect her? It was either that, or she had to kill him. Both options required extreme planning and caution. The situation was delicate.

For now, her best bet was to outsmart him. She turned and looked back at the park bench. He was gone. He knew she probably had less time that he had stated. The station was several minutes away but the police could have officers close by so she most likely only had a couple minutes from the time he made the call.

The time for sentiment, emotion, and weakness was over. It was time to be smart and logical.

She entered the spinning door and came into the hotel lobby. It was an extremely upscale place and she had 22 and a half minutes to find Mateo. A little over 16 minutes before the Joker called the police. Fortunately she could see his thoughts. He would make an call, complaining of sounds of a struggle in room 412.

The elevator door was open and she went in quickly, her mind racing. She wasn't even entirely sure of how she would handle this situation. The garden shears under her jacket dug into her side as she pressed the button marked 4.

No emotion, she told herself. She was smarter and stronger than the Joker realized, she convinced herself. The doors opened on the fourth floor and she started to walk..past room 402..404..

And older couple left room 408 and Adriana had and idea. Intentionally, she bumped hard into the older man and staggered a bit and he helped her avoid falling.

"Are you okay dear?" the woman asked.

"Oh, I'm just fine. I'm so sorry sir," Adriana replied. "I just had a bit too much wine at the bar."

"No problem," the man said as he and his wife continued walking to the elevator. It was still on the 4th floor so they were able to go in immediately after pushing the button.

Adriana looked down at the room key card in her hand. Room 408. She had slipped it out of the man's pocket, since she knew exactly where he had placed it before leaving their room. The benefits of seeing memories.

Quickly she went into their hotel room and looked at the alarm clock. 19 minutes to get out of there. 13 until the police were called. She sat down on the end of the bed, no potion to help her with her gift, but she could do this without it. She closed her eyes and searched Mateo's thoughts. He was only two rooms away.

When she had the information she needed she ran to the phone and picked it up, dialing quickly.

"Hello?" a voice said on the other end of the line.

"Officer Dagg," Adriana said. "I'm calling on behalf of Brimstone."

Brimstone was a code name for Mateo. He had several police officers in his pocket, ready to do his bidding for the right price. This was one of them. She knew he was usually stationed in this area of town.

"Go ahead," the officer said.

"You need to be a 2 blocks west of the Fairview Hotel in five minutes," she said quickly. "Can you do it?"

"Yes," he said.

"Take the dispatch about a disturbance at the hotel in room 412," she told him. "Call whoever you need, you'll need backup. No one that's not working for Brimstone. Ambulance and paramedics as well, all need to be under Brimstone. They'll need to be called shortly afterwards."

"Understood," he replied. "Anything else?"

"Wait five additional minutes and then turn on your sirens before you arrive. That's it."

"Got it," he said and hung up.

Adriana blew out a lot of air through her mouth. That went smoothly..but that wasn't the hard part. She followed the instructions on the phone to dial another room in the hotel. 412.

"Yeah?" Mateo answered, as if he was not expecting a call.

"Mateo," Adriana said. "I need you to listen to me very carefully."

"Who is this?" he asked while chewing something.

"Mateo this is very important. Life or death and we don't have much time. It's about an assassination attempt on your life."

"Who the hell is this?"

"Listen to me," Adriana knew she had to approach this differently. "He knows about Clara and Suzette. Your wife and daughter. I know you think you have hidden it well from the the Joker that you have a family but he knows about them. And if you don't listen to me..he will use them as collateral. Please."

Mateo was quiet. He was listening.

"I've been sent to the hotel to kill you. Instead I am warning you. You have to disappear. You have to fake your death, and I know you can do it. You have contacts with the police, the hospitals, the morgue. I've already contacted Andy-"

"How they hell do you know-"

"Listen!" she shouted. "He's also contacting the paramedics who can keep this secret and make it appear that they are moving a body. The ones that work for you. Whatever you do, don't use Camero, Andreas or Briscow..They also work for the Joker. Clara will understand. I know she will because she's been begging you to stop with this risky crime ridden business for years...and now is the time. You have to do it. Because if the Joker finds out I let you live he will kill us both."

"I don't...see how you could know about this.."

"It doesn't matter. Open your door, I'm coming over there now."

Once she hung up the phone she went into the hall and walked to room 412 and knocked once before the door opened. Mateo was in his robe and pointing a gun at her.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"I'm here to save your life," Adriana said and walked into the room, the barrel of the gun following her. "He knows your hiding out here. I know you think you can hide out here and keep Clara and Suzette hidden with your stepmother but he knows where they are."

Mateo lowered the gun slowly.

"He does?" he asked nervously.

"The mansion in Marysville," Adriana said. "He knows. He's not interested in them for now...for now he wants something straight from you. Once he gets it he will forget about them."

"What does that bastard want?"

"He wants you dead, which we will fake.." Adriana said and pulled out the shears. "He also wants your right index finger."

"Fucking hell.." Mateo said and staggered back. "I'll kill him!"

"No," Adriana said. "Because his next plan is going after your wife and daughter if you're not dead tonight, and none of us want to see any children hurt."

Mateo turned away and sat the gun on a table. He placed his hand over his eyes and let out a groan of frustration.

"So you..." Mateo walked over the the mini bar and poured a shot of whiskey. "You're working for him but you're...undermining him. Sabotaging him."

"Yes," Adriana said. "We need to hurry."

"I know," Mateo said and took a drink. "So that's it. You cut off my finger and I live the rest of my life in hiding?"

"No," Adriana said. "I plan on stopping him. Possibly killing him. You won't have to hide forever."

"You're going to kill the Joker," Mateo said.

"I might have to," she responded. "Or make sure that he's behind bars soon."

"No..no..." Mateo said and drank more. "You're going to have to kill him. If he finds out what you've been up to you're dead."

"Yeah.." Adriana said. "I know that's the more likely option."

"And so for now," Mateo sighed. "You gain his confidence. You give him my finger. Dagg comes with the paramedics..Probably has called Wallace at the coroner's office-"

"Precisely," Adriana said as Mateo went to open a bottle of vodka. "Mateo..there really isn't much time."

"Yo sé eso," Mateo said in Spanish to himself. _I know that._

"¿Qué estás haciendo?," Adriana asked him as he took the shears from her. _What are you doing?_

"You speak Spanish," Mateo said as if not surprised. "You look like a Chola... with that hair..your style. But speak like a Spaniard. You're confusing me, mami."

"Listen-" Adriana said.

"I know.." Mateo said somberly as he poured the vodka over the shears, sterilizing them, spilling it all over the carpet. "We don't have time." He handed the shears back.

He grabbed a chair and sat in front of her, still holding the vodka. After taking a drink he held out his arm. Adriana grabbed a pillow from the bed and handed it to him. She the grabbed a large napkin from the mini bar.

"Bite it," she said about the pillow. "You can't scream now."

"I can take it," he said. "I can take the pain."

"No," she replied. "You can't."

He grunted and sat down the vodka on the floor and pushed the pillow into his face while leaning all the way forward, shutting his eyes. His hand started to shake as he made a fist leaving only his index finger pointed.

"Wait-" he said and lifted his face. "Make it quick ok? One go...Don't hack it off a little at a time-"

"These are very sharp and I'll do it in one go," she said. "Te lo prometo," she promised him.

He looked weary as he leaned forward shoving the pillow into his face again. Before he could think about what was happening she placed the napkin on the floor where his finger would fall, if he didn't move too much. The following second, before her mind could register what was about to happen and before the could begin to shake too, she used the shears to sever the finger.

The blood was shocking. The finger fell right onto the napkin and Mateo growled and screamed into the pillow before falling on his knees onto the floor.

"Ahhhhh!" he finally screamed into the air.

"Shhhh.." she tried to soothe him. "Are you okay?" She ran to grab more napkins.

"Fuuuuuck!" he looked down at his hand, and she knelt beside him and squeezed the end of the missing digit. "Ahaaaahaaa!"

He looked over at the top half of his finger laying on the napkin on the floor, veins bulging out of his forehead in pain. The sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance. He grabbed the finger in the cloth and shoved it towards her.

"You take that mother fucker this finger," Mateo said. "And you..."

He shut his eyes and pain, holding in a scream.

"You kill him!" he said. "When you get the chance. I owe you, woman. I owe you, for my family.. and I won't forget you. Now go."

.

.

.

Adriana passed Officer Dagg in the lobby. Of course, he had no idea that she was the one who called him. Swiftly she made her way on to the street, and saw a black van passing. It was her ride..they didn't stop so she had to jump into the open door on the side as they slowed down. Before she could even fully enter the van, it sped off and she was sure she would fall out onto the street and break her arm or leg at least. But her wrist was grabbed forcefully and she was pulled into the interior of the van, which swerved violently. She grabbed at anything she could to avoid flying out of the open door before hearing it shut.

Once the wind from the open door had ceased, she noticed she was gripping the Joker by his shoulders. The van made a sharp turn and she fell back against the closed door, almost sure that the Joker would crush her if he fell forward, but he caught himself with both palms flat against the door, one on each side of her.

Before backing up, he touched the upper arm of her jacket with the fingertips of his glove. Blood. He looked at it for a second before looking at her again.

"Where is it?" he asked.

Adriana looked around the interior of the van. It was large enough for them to stand in and had a lightbulb flickering and dangling from the ceiling. A bench for sitting lined the opposite side and there was a young man with glasses on a laptop looking at them.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the finger while it was still wrapped in cloth and handed it to him. He unwrapped it and looked into her eyes for a second before handing it to the man, who looked no older than 20. The guy pushed his glasses up on his nose and opened a small box and placed the finger on a screen.

"So, how did you do it?" the Joker asked.

Adriana watched a line of blue light move under the finger, scanning it.

"I..don't want to talk about it," she said. She couldn't lie. She didn't know the cause of death Mateo's team would decide to release to the news.

"Boss," the man said to the Joker and the Joker looked at him. "It's a perfect match."

"How much time do we have?" the Joker asked him.

"3 or 4 hours, max," he replied.

"Welcome to the team," the Joker said darkly.

"Yeah.." Adriana couldn't help rolling her eyes. "Thanks."

She pushed past him and sat on the bench.

"Hi..I'm.." the young man said nervously to her. "I'm Alexander."

His hair was cut very short and was a deep amber color. His eyes were light brown and Adriana guessed he would be well over 6 feet tall standing. He was thin and wiry. Adriana could see that he was lying about his name. His name was Neal, and he was nervous because he was attracted to her. Both she and the Joker could see that very clearly.

"I'm Sheena," she said to him and smiled politely, but inside she wanted nothing more than to go home.

"Nice to meet you," he said while glancing back at his computer and typing quickly.

"Yeah..you too," she said

"I'm in," Alexander said the Joker.

The Joker, still standing, said nothing back. He knocked against the wall in the back of the van, clearly signaling to the driver who stopped the vehicle seconds later.

"Goodbye," the Joker said while looking at her, and opening the side door.

"Oh.." she said, relieved to be leaving but wondering where they were. "Where are we?"

He didn't answer, and seemed irritated that she had asked. She rose to her feet and jumped out of the van. He shut the door before she could turn around and the van sped off.


	61. Chapter 61

"Oh...You're back," Bruce said to Adriana with pleasant surprise. "In...a robe."

"Yeah.." Adriana walked into his penthouse, brushing past him.

"It's uh..." he spoke, distracted by the fact that she didn't appear to be wearing anything underneath the satin material. "Very nice. Any particular reason you're wearing a robe and wet hair out in the middle of winter?"

"I just.." she said, slurring her words, but Bruce didn't notice as he shut the door. "Had to scrub my fucking hair for an hour..."

"Alright..." he said in a daze, staring at her chest through the thin fabric. She walked over to the bar cart and picked up the open bottle of whiskey and began to pour it into a wine glass.

A knock at the door broke his focus on the satin clinging to her skin, and he walked over to open the door again.

"Hi, can I help you?" Bruce asked the man standing there, who looked like he was in a bit of a rush.

"She," the man pointed at Adriana. "Owes me $14, she just got out of the cab, didn't pay-"

"Oh right.." Adriana said absentmindedly. "Sorry..forgot my wallet."

"Not a problem," Bruce said and opened a small wooden box on the table by the door, with cash for tips for service workers. "Here you go."

"Oh...thank you," the taxi driver said looking at the six twenty dollar bills Bruce handed him.

"Have a good night," Bruce said.

"Oh and she left this," the driver handed Bruce and empty tequila bottle. "Good night."

Bruce closed the door and looked down at the bottle in his hand and then over to Adriana, who didn't seem embarrassed at all.

"Did you uh.." he held up the glass bottle. "Drink all of this?"

"Mmm.." she said and sipped the whiskey. "No..I definitely spilled half in that cab.."

"Oh," Bruce said, having a bit of trouble understanding the slurred words. "You feeling okay?"

"Great," she said and walked over to the couch to sit. "I'll pay you back..."

"Pardon?" Bruce said, not able to understand what she had just said.

"The money," she said slowly, trying to enunciate. "I'll give it back-"

"No, no, no," he said. "Don't worry about that at all." He walked over and sat beside her, still holding the empty tequila bottle. He watched her sipping the whiskey and sat the bottle on the table in front of his couch.

"The human body...so much blood...did you know.." she said, looking at him. "Like...even in one finger...so much blood..like a fountain..."

"Adriana," Bruce gently took the wine glass full of whiskey. "I think that's enough booze for the night. I'll get you some water."

"Yeah...good idea..good.." she said and leaned back when he went to get the water.

When he came back he saw that she looked like she was asleep. Gently he touched her cheek to wake her.

"Here, just have a bit," he said and held the cup to her lips.

"I gotta go.." she said once she finished half the water and tried to stand.

"Looks like that tequila is hitting," he noticed. "I think you should stay. You've had a lot to drink."

"I shouldn't even be here...I'm not even supposed to be around you..." she slurred.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Oh...right..." she placed her hand over her eyes.

"You should stay. That way I can make sure you haven't poisoned yourself."

"I'm fine...But yeah..I'll stay. I'll sleep here...right here..."

"The couch?" he asked as she began to lay down. "No..There's a guest room-"

"No..here."

"I can't let you sleep here on the couch, Adriana."

"Mmm..." she groaned not wanting to move. "Ok...a .."

"You don't have to walk. I'll carry you."

"Okay.." she said and sat up a bit.

He lifted her easily and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Your hair smells nice," he whispered. She didn't reply and he assumed she had fallen asleep as he walked down a hall.

"No.." she said as he walked. "No guest room..your room.."

"Sure.." he said and carried her into his bedroom.

After placing her on the bed with her upper back on the pillows, he sat beside her legs. She looked at him, blinking incredibly slowly.

"Do you think you'll need a bucket?" he asked.

"No..." she said. "Wait...maybe."

He went into his bathroom and picked up the small empty trashcan beside the sink and grabbed at towel from the pyramid of rolled towels on the table by the shower. When he entered his room again and shut off the bathroom light he noticed she was disrobing.

"It's hot.." she said.

"Do you want more water?" he said, unable to stop looking at her body. She laid back and closed her eyes and didn't answer. He placed the bucket on the table beside her along with the towel and placed a few bottles of water from the mini fridge in his bedroom behind them. After gazing at her for a few more seconds he opened the bottles, leaving the lids sitting loosely on the tops.

"It's cold.." she murmured to herself, eyes still closed.

"I'll get another blanket," he said.

"No...this one.." she rolled over onto her stomach with some difficulty and began pulling the edge of the comforter from under the pillows.

"I got it..." he said after her watching her backside for a moment, after realizing he needed a distraction from his growing arousal. He reached over her and pulled comforter down and she got onto her hands and knees to crawl under.

She pulled the blanket over her and looked at Bruce, who she could see through his pants, was erect.

"Come here..." she said reaching towards him with one arm. He crawled in beside her after removing his shoes and socks.

After kissing for a bit she laughed quietly to herself.

"I taste like booze don't I?" she said with her eyes half open. "You're kissing me like I taste funny."

"Well..It's not so much the taste," he laughed along with her. "As the smell."

"Sorry.." she smiled. "I think I ...I think I need the bucket."

Immediately he reached behind him, grabbing the bucket from the table and placing it in front of her. She heaved once with her head inside, releasing burning fluids. She spit a few times with her eyes closed and opened them with wet eyelashes since her eyes started to run. When she looked into the bucket, she was a bit horrified to see the deep blue colored liquid in the white marble colored trash can. That day she hadn't even had any of the potion..yet her vomit was still blue. Thick..deep blue like ink.

"What else did you drink?" he asked observing the strange colored refuse.

"Blue..blue stuff..." she murmured as he reached for a towel and water. She swished her mouth and spit into the bucket again after he handed her the water.

"What's it called?" he asked, wondering what alcohol she had, that he had never heard of that was that color.

"I forget.." she lied as he took the bucket away.

She laid on her side facing him, and pulled a pillow under her neck.

"So I'm..." she said, while looking up at him as he laid on his side propped up on his elbow. "Really...embarrassed."

"Don't be," he smiled. "Happens to the best of us."

"I'm a mess...I'm terrible...I don't even know why you like me... I'm fucking awful..."

"No.." he said, surprised at her sudden change in tone. "You're perfect."

"Nope...this isn't how you wanted to spend your night.."

"Okay..." he said, having a bit of trouble again with understanding what she was saying. "I don't mind."

"Nursing a drunk lady.." she said, her voice sounding a bit croaky.

"Well...an incredibly hot one..that's naked in my bed..." he said with a sly smile. "I'm happy."

"No.." she said, adjusting her palm under face. "I know your thoughts..."

"So..you see me thinking about seeing you bending over..over and over.."

"Yeah..but you're also thinking.." she sighed. "That you feel like you haven't had sex in forever. You need sex."

Bruce was quiet. Her words were true, but it was also a bit uncomfortable because he didn't feel like that was what he was thinking outright. But it was how he felt, in all honesty.

"We should...right now..." she said and touched his arm. "If you want.."

"You have no clue how much I would love to but..." he said. "You're quite intoxicated."

"So..." she laughed to herself. "So what. It's not like you never had sex with a drunk girl before.."

"Okay," he said, feeling a bit more awkward. "But this is a bit different. I don't even think you'll remember this conversation tomorrow."

"Yeah but.." she said. "What about Sabrina.."

"Who is Sabrina?"

"Sabrina...Kingston," Adriana remembered. "Saw her on the train a few days ago."

"I don't know who that is," he said.

"Maybe you forgot..You slept with her. She was drunk..you weren't. She doesn't even remember it. Not consciously anyway."

Bruce looked down and then around the room. He had no recollection of this Sabrina, but he had no doubt that what Adriana was saying was true. Adriana noticed his facial expression and sat up a bit.

"I'm sorry...I'm making you uncomfortable.."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Liquor makes some people talk very honestly. And you have a lot more knowledge than the average person."

"This is why it never works our for me...relationships...I'm a mess."

"Stop saying that-"

"No, I am...That's why you kissed Shade. She's perfect...she's..everything I'm not. She helps people..she does good...she helps them...I mutilate them..."

"I don't understand," Bruce said.

"Me either..." she said and laid down.

"I didn't kiss her because of you. I made a mistake-"

"I don't blame you...I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Okay.." he said and watched her close her eyes to sleep.


	62. Chapter 62

The sunlight hitting Adriana's eyelids woke her. As she opened her eyes slowly, she saw an arm removing the trash can from the table in front of the the window, which allowed sunlight to pass and hit her face. Feeling herself moving in slow motion, one her her hands slid along the mattress and up to her face to cover her eyes. She was laying on her stomach with the side of her face against a pillow.

"I apologize for waking you, ma'am," she heard a voice say. Her head was throbbing, and his voice sounded very loud.

"Where am I?" she asked and sat up with great difficulty.

"You are at-" she heard the man say and then he stopped speaking. She rubbed her eyes until she could stop squinting and saw the older well-dressed man in front of her staring up at the ceiling. "The residence of Mr. Bruce Wayne."

"Oh..." Adriana said, not remembering coming to Bruce's penthouse at all. "Is he here?"

"Mr. Wayne left for work," the man said, still looking at the ceiling.

Adriana thought it was strange that he was staring at the ceiling and then she realized that the blankets were down around her hips and her entire upper body was exposed. Quickly, she grabbed the pillow behind her and held it over her chest.

"I'm sorry..." she said and he finally looked at her. "I'm just...a bit hungover."

"Not to worry," he said. "Mr. Wayne has filled me in."

"I'm..Adriana Navarro," she spoke, her own voice making her head throb even more. But she wanted to be polite. "Bruce's..friend."

"Yes," he smiled. "I have heard a great deal about you. My name is Alfred Pennyworth, I work for Mr. Wayne."

"Oh.." Adriana smiled back. "I've heard about you too."

"Can I get you anything, Ms. Navarro?" he asked politely, in his charming accent.

"Um...something for headaches if you have it..."

"Right away," he said before leaving.

Adriana hated that she couldn't remember anything. All she knew was that she was naked and in Bruce's bed and had come over drunk. She remembered tequila and a cab...

Part of her was concerned that she and Bruce had slept together and that she had forgotten it all. But an even bigger part of her was worried that maybe she had told him too much. Too much about Shade..the Joker..Mateo...

Alfred returned with two pills and a glass of water on a tray for her.

"Thanks.." she said before taking the pills with one hand still holding the pillow over herself. "What's that?"

"Mr. Wayne thought you may need something to wear," Alfred answered, noticing Adriana looking at a set of shopping bags and boxes on a chair in the room.

"Right.." Adriana said, vaguely remembering the chill on the air as she stepped into the cab in nothing but a robe and slippers.

Through the window, Adriana could see that is was snowing heavily. The sky was extremely bright but the snow was coming down hard.

"Ahh..yes, and the blizzard has begun," Alfred said.

"Yes," Adriana said, trying to scan Alfred's memories..

_._

_"Would you mind? I need to go in to work and she had a bit too much to drink last night," Bruce told Alfred. "Just make sure she's okay."_

_"Of course, Mr. Wayne," Alfred said while pouring coffee. "Pleased to finally meet her."_

_"She'll definitely be hungover," Bruce sighed. "I got her to sip water about every 30 minutes last night, so she should be okay on hydration."_

_"So you didn't sleep," Alfred observed. "Would you like a espresso as well?"_

_"That would be great," Bruce said. "I'm having a few things delivered for her to wear as well."_

_"To wear, sir?"_

_"She..." Bruce struggled talking to Alfred. "Wasn't wearing anything but a robe last night."_

_"I see," Alfred said kindly. "Well, the storm will be hitting us any moment so of course a robe won't do for her return trip."_

_"Yes," Bruce said, rubbing his shoulder. "I will also have a driver take her home, when she's ready. You can call Piero, he'll be expecting it."_

_"Yes, Master Bruce, understood," Alfred said with a smile._

_"Why are you smiling?"_

_"You like this one a lot," Alfred said. "I can tell."_

_"By my stress lines that I'm probably getting in my forehead?"_

_"Precisely," Alfred smiled._

_._

_._

"Also, Mr. Wayne has a driver ready whenever you would like to return home," Alfred said. "No rush at all, you can stay as long as you like but he wanted me to let you know in case you have anywhere to be."

"I don't," Adriana said and relaxed. Bruce seemed worried in Alfred's memories but not as worried as he would have been if she would have told him the whole truth. She was also quite sure they didn't sleep together, although somehow she wished they had.

"Very well," Alfred said with a smile and closed the enormous dark curtains over the windows.

"Thanks," Adriana said and laid back down, quickly falling asleep again.

.

.

.

The sound of the shower going woke Adriana later. She sat up in the bed and looked around the dark room, the smell of food turning her stomach slightly. After tossing on her satin robe, she turned on the lamp beside the bed and walked over to the bags of clothes and lifted a pair of jeans, a long sleeved white sweater, a bra..size 32 C..an Hermes belt..

"You're awake," Bruce said from the bathroom doorway. "I hope I wasn't too loud."

"No..not at all," she said as he came out with a towel around his hips, skin and hair still dry. "How did you know my bra size?"

"Oh," Bruce laughed. "I guess I've developed a good eye for that sort of thing."

"Of course," she smiled. "I really should brush my teeth."

"There's a toothbrush for you," he said as she walked past him into the bathroom.

"You have thought of everything," she said and lifted the toothbrush that was still in its packaging.

"I surely hope so," he said as she unwrapped the toothbrush and picked up the toothpaste.

"I should probably have a shower too," she said before starting to brush her teeth.

"I'll be quick," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

The bathroom was enormous enough that he had to walk into a separate room entirely to access the shower. To her left was another small room with a sauna. Once she finished brushing her teeth, she examined Bruce's thoughts as he showered.

She was absolutely mortified at her behavior. Bringing up one of Bruce's past lovers that he didn't even remember was the worse of it. She had vomited blue..showed up without paying the cab driver..comparing herself to Shade..She was horrified. But at the very least she didn't reveal too much..

She walked around the corner to the room with the shower. There was also a large bath tub and yet another room that she could see that had a Jacuzzi in the floor. She could see him through the fogged glass, and couldn't think of anywhere else she wanted to be. She dropped her robe on the floor and opened the shower door.

"I hope you don't mind," she said and stepped in.

He smiled without answering and turned around to face her. Her gaze was entirely diverted by the time he was fully facing her. She could tell, based on his thoughts alone, that she appeared in awe and a bit overwhelmed by what she was staring at.

"I don't mind at all," he finally answered and kissed her.

His kisses were immediately deep but slow and he wrapped his arms around her waist, so her body was entirely pressed against his. Open mouthed kisses along her jaw and neck made her knees weak as she fell against him. He picked her up with one arm wrapped around her lower back and the other lifting her by her thigh, wrapping her legs around him.

He took a few steps forward and pushed open the shower door and stepped out, still carrying her. They continued kissing as he carried her to the messy unmade bed. She felt the Egyptian sheets on her back as he laid her down. He stood in front of her, gently taking her ankles with his hands and placing her feet on his chest. She slid them up and down slowly over his skin, still slick from the water of the shower. His manhood was burning hot as she felt it touch the back of her thigh as he slid one of her feet up to his chin before taking several of her toes into his mouth.

"You're beautiful," he whispered and kissed the side of her heel.

"So are you," she replied, feeling her headache vanishing.

She grabbed him by the shoulders with incredible strength and pulled him down onto the bed. He smiled as she climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately. Her lips placed kissed all over his chest and stomach and lower pelvis. With her hands resting on his thighs, she looked into his eyes while taking him into her mouth. His eyes drifted shut and shot open again immediately as he felt her tongue moving around him. A great moan passed his lips as her lips moved up and down. Every few seconds he felt her releasing him from her mouth entirely before taking him in again quickly.

He almost couldn't believe how quickly he was arriving to climax. As he came closer, finally she introduced both hands, rapidly stroking him while her lips took him in and out.

"No!" he heard himself cry as he exploded. He was completely lost on why he had said the word, no. Perhaps he said no because he couldn't control himself, and felt he was finishing too fast. He also did not care because the orgasm was astounding. While his body spasmed, he felt her take him entirely into her throat as he finished releasing.

He felt warm kisses on his hips while he stared at the ceiling for several minutes. Adriana came up and kissed him on the cheek.

"You," he said and placed a hand on the side of her face, pushing her hair back.

"Me?" she said softly and kissed his chin, already knowing what he was thinking.

"You know..what I feel...well, felt.." he said, realizing he sounded a bit feeble, but she knew what he meant.

"Yes," she said.

He knew that she was in his head the entire time, knowing exactly what he wanted in that moment. What he needed and where he needed it. The exact amount of pressure, suction, speed. It made him feel subdued..weak.. but at the same time completely enamored. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

"I'm sorry," she said. "If I...maybe overstepped.."

"No," he said. "It was..fucking brilliant."

"So...you're okay with that," she asked him. "Me being in your head the whole time?"

"By all means..." he laughed. "Stay in my head as long as you want."

"Okay," she said and kissed his forehead while running a hand through his wet hair. "I know what else you want.."

"Oh..." he said, a bit nervously. "Uh oh..."

"Yeah..." she whispered seductively. "Want me to tell you what I know?" she said and moved her lips down to his neck.

He didn't answer.

"You want.." she continued, between kisses on his neck. "It from the back...fast...and hard...and deep. So hard you make me scream...You want to hear my flesh slapping against yours..You're wondering how it will sound...You want to slap it..."

She moved her face over his and looked into his eyes.

"You want to hurt me a little," she murmured.

"I won't hurt you-" he said, now unsure about how he felt about such personal and intimate thoughts being verbalized.

"I know you wont," she said and kissed him softly. "You'll hold back a little, just enough. Don't worry Bruce, I've been in the minds of men forever. It's totally normal. And just so you know..."

"Hm.." he moaned as her tongue glazed his ear.

"You don't have to hold back..."

"How..." he murmured as she kept kissing him in the ear.

"How what?" she asked him as he took her face with both hands.

"How am I so lucky that no one's married you yet?" he asked and she laughed as he flipped her over onto her back. "I'm serious."

"Mhmmm," she hummed as she kissed his lips.

His kissed became aggressive and deep and he wrapped one his hand around the back of her neck. He gently bit her on her left shoulder before covering it with more kisses. His fingertips moved between her legs and he smiled as she gasped in his ear. The skin on her stomach felt warm on his lips as he kept kissing.

She raised her stomach a bit to meet his lips and moved her hands from his hair to his shoulders...and then she saw it.

A scar. A slightly curved scar on his left arm...

She sat up immediately. The scar. The origin of it...A fight with the Joker, month ago.

"My phone.." she gasped. "I didn't...I didn't bring it..."

"Oh..." Bruce said. "Well that's alright-"

"What time is it?" she demanded.

"Do you need to call someone?" he asked with confusion. "It's probably 8:30 now."

"At night..." she knew it.

"Well, yes," he replied.

"No..no no no..no..no..." she said as she moved from under him and ran over the the large chair with bags of clothes. "No no no no...no..no..no.."

"Adriana-"

"No, no, no," she said as her eyes filled with tears.

"If you need to call someone-'

"I don't, I don't I just have to go-" she said and pulled on the pants and bra quickly. " Can you call the driver."

"Wait," Bruce said, holding her by her upper arms gently. "Tell me what's going on."

"Call him please, Call..Piero...please, do it now," Adriana said.

"Tell me-"

"Look I just...I can't be away from my phone this long...I could have missed a call or text that's very important..I can't explain, I just can't risk missing it okay? Please call the driver."

"Okay," Bruce said and back away. "I'll call now."


	63. Chapter 63

"Where you been?" Brake asked Adriana as she approached the warehouse. "We're already done."

"I can see that," she sighed with disappointment.

When she arrived home she saw that she had missed a text from the Joker. She was over 2 hours late.

"I missed the text.." she said.

"That okay, red," he reassured her. "I mean..we handled everything. We didn't need anyone else."

"Is he angry?" Adriana asked and glanced in the direction of the warehouse. She and Brake were standing by a truck full of bags. The back door was open and two guys came over and tossed in more bags.

"Probably," Brake said. The two men paused and looked at Adriana before going back inside. "Maybe you should quit. Bro ain't exactly patient, ma."

"I can't," Adriana said. She was too afraid to try to examine the Joker's thoughts.

"You need money?" Brake asked her in such a way that she knew he was willing to help her, no strings attached.

"No," she said. "Thanks though. He's not exactly paying me."

"So..he's threatened you."

"He's threatened others if I don't work for him."

"Shit," Brake said and pulled out a cigarette. "It's fucked up."

"How long have you been working for him?" Adriana asked, keeping her gift entirely on mute. She didn't want to hear any thoughts.

"About nine weeks," Brake answered.

"Wow...that's like...a record," Adriana said, remembering the Joker's previous thoughts and memories. Most people who worked for him didn't last more than a couple of days. Many didn't survive one job.

"If you say so, sweetheart," he said and lit the cigarette. "Im only staying until I get the money I need to quit forever and move. Probably only another two or three weeks. If you're going to stay and not quit you better get in there, instead of stalling chatting here with me. As much as I'm enjoying it."

"Yeah...you're right," she said and gave him a nervous smile before going into the building.

"Just one more bag left, boss," one of the two men moving bags said to the Joker as they passed Adriana on her way in.

They both looked a bit confused about who she was and why she was there. The Joker turned to face her with an expression of both being displeased and intrigued.

"She'll get it," the Joker said to the men with a half smile. He was not happy. He pulled out a cell phone with paint stained fingers and turned away from her.

She could see the last bag in another large room off to the side of the main room that they were standing in. There was no light and the room was completely dark but she could see the outline of something on the floor. She walked into the dark room and felt around for the strap on the bag and went to pick it up. It was impossibly heavy. There was no way she could lift and carry it outside. She unzipped the side of the enormous duffel and saw that it was full of money. Who knew paper could be so heavy.

She kept her thoughts to herself. She didn't want to think about what the Joker would have in mind to punish her. Maybe it was humiliation with this outrageously heavy bag. No..that seemed too mild.

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this.." she repeated to herself in a whisper as she settled for dragging the bag. She bent forward and pulled it across the floor by the handle. "I hate this, I hate this, I hate this.."

After taking a few steps back she felt herself bump into something hard enough to make her fall forward a bit and catch herself with both palms in the surface of the lumpy bag. She turned her head and looked back and upwards to see the shadow of the Joker standing behind her. She couldn't see his face at all in the dark room, just the outline of his figure. The light from the outside room shone through the disorderly waves in his hair, revealing the faint green dye at the ends.

She stood upright, refusing to show fear. He walked around to the front of her, the light from outside of the room now making the white paint smeared on his face more visible.

"So..." he said, his voice so deep it almost sounded like a growl. "Can't arrive on time. Can't lift a bag. It seems you are totally useless to me."

Adriana held her breath.

"As anything but an liquidator," he continued.

"No-" she started to say.

"You handled Mateo very well. Somehow you also managed to wipe the security footage in the hotel as well in under twenty minutes," he said.

"I-" she started to talk again but he cut her off.

"Very skilled assassin," he said with approval.

She hadn't wiped the footage. She was sure Mateo's team had done that once they were aware of the situation.

"I can do this-" she said and the Joker lifted the bag easily with one arm and held it out for her to take. Both of them knowing it would drop the floor immediately if he placed in in her arms.

"You are very late," he said and placed the bag back on the floor. "Tisk, tisk."

"I was away from my phone," she explained.

"Oh," he said, his voice tone dancing around several times in a single syllable. "Where were you?"

"I was..." she said a but nervously. "At a friend's house. I forgot my phone at home."

"Yes, that certainly explains it," he said, circling her again so that he was by the door. Nothing more than a dark shadow. "You're very busy. You must have lots of friends and a very busy social calendar."

"Well..no, actually I don-"

"This is why you will be an assassin for me," he said. "I could give you a list of names and dates right now. That way you can plan your very active social life in advance."

Adriana felt herself shaking. How many fake deaths could she produce? There was no way she would do this. She wondered if she could fight him right now. She was used to disabling and knocking people out...but the thought of beating him to death...somehow she struggled. But did she have a choice? She felt sick to her stomach.

"Well?" he said.

"I'm not useless," she said. "And I'm not an assassin."

"Tell me then," he asked. "What other use could I possibly have for you? Hm?"

They heard the door to the warehouse opening again and the Joker turned his head to see who it was. Once he looked he turned back to Adriana.

"Move this," he said and kicked the bag before leaving. "Then come back for your assignments."

She leaned down and began to drag the bag again, her eyes filling with tears. She wiped them quickly before backing out of the room. Murder. Pre-mediated. She would have to become a murderer..one way or the other. No way was she going to assassinate for the Joker. Planning his demise was the only true option. She ignored the man the Joker seemed to having a heated discussion with as the finally made it to the front entrance of the warehouse.

Once she was outside, she turned and glanced at the three men standing by the truck watching her. The two men who has been carrying bags of money and Brake. There was also a car which Adriana assumed belonged to the man who what just arrived and was talking with the Joker Brake walked over immediately and took the bag, lifted it with ease, and began walking back to the truck.

"Thank you," she murmured quietly.

"So he's pissed," Brake assumed.

"Yeah," Adriana told him.

"Who's this?" one of the men by the truck said.

"Sheena," Adriana said.

"She's working with us," Brake explained.

"Damn," the other man said. "Finally, boss got us something nice to look at."

"Well," Adriana said, looking down. "I have to go back in there."

"And we have to move this bread," Brake said to the two men and they hopped into the truck. "Head up, sweetheart," he said before going to to driver's seat.

She walked back to the building as slowly as she could and opened the door with a sigh. When she was inside she saw the man that the Joker was talking to on his knees, crying. The Joker had a gun pointed at his head.

"I'm sor..I'm-" the man blubbered.

"I'm not fond of disappointment," the Joker said to him and the man glanced over at Adriana after hearing the door shut. The Joker ignored her and looked down at the pleading man.

"Please I can fix it," the man said in a thick middle eastern accent. "I can get what you need-"

"If you want something done, you must do it yourself," the Joker said in a heave. "Don't mind her. She's just waiting on an assignment, which hopefully she can complete...unlike you."

"This woman-" the man said, his raised hands by his ears trembling. "Works for you?"

"Yes," the Joker answered, getting bored with talking to the man. He was ready to shoot. "And she's almost as useless and unproductive as you are."

"No, no..." the man said seriously. "She is not useless. She can do what we need."

The Joker's eyes darted at Adriana who stood entirely silent. She was calculating a way to rescue the man...if she ran over the Joker would likely shoot her first.

"She can do it-" the man repeated, his nervousness and accent blending his words together. "She can get to Al-Hashimi. Into the compound...there will be another party in two nights-"

"Desperate ideas of a desperate man," the Joker said with hopelessness as he moved his finger to the trigger.

"I am serious!" he said. "Look at her! Look!"

The Joker hesitantly moved his eyes back to Adriana. He didn't see what the man's point was.

"She can get in. She can get in anywhere!"

"She's useless," the Joker repeated. "Trust me."

"No, you trust me! I know Al-Hashimi," he said. "You say she is useless but maybe you don't use her in the right way. The problem is..the security is too high...none of your men or mine can get in! He is too rich..he has too many guards..the place is a fortress, I have seen-"

"So?" the Joker asked.

"But this woman.." the man stood slowly, his hands still raised. "She is the correct type, apart from the hair...easily she can access. This hair can be fixed with something faked...She can get in easily to get what we need."

The Joker looked like he still wasn't convinced.

"I can have someone fix her...fix this hair...dress her..." he said. "I'm telling you, she can get in easily. Look-"

He walked over to Adriana and placed a palm under her chin, not quite touching her face.

"This woman could be Persian, look at the features" he said. "A blue-eyed Persian at that! She can lie! Tell them Al-Hashimi invited her himself and that is why she is not on the list. I'm tell you they will believe her! I will teach her a bit of what to say-"

Adriana tried not to show her relief. She could see it unfolding...she wouldn't have to be an assassin if she could do this. Anything but being assigned to kill.

"Astatie 'an 'atakalam alearabia," Adriana said to the man. _I can speak Arabic._

"Oh! Oh!" the man said, his eyes alive with hope. Hope that he could survive. This woman would be the ticket to him living another day.

"Hm?" the Joker said, unamused, not understanding.

"This is the gold mine! I tell you!" he said, excitement in his voice growing. "She speaks Arabic. I'm telling you, this is the way!"

The Joker lowered his gun.

"Well, " he said. "Looks like you have a new assignment."

"Okay," Adriana said, with a great exhale.

"Perhaps two useless disappointments working together will cancel each other out," the Joker went on. "And actually get something done."


	64. Chapter 64

"I was just calling to see if you were okay ," Bruce said to Adriana "You rushed out so quickly. "

"I'm just fine", she replied over the phone, able to tell that she did not sound very convincing.

She had rushed out earlier to meet the Joker and his men only spraying her hair red and forgetting to put in her brown contacts. They had seen her true eye color... If she wore the brown contacts from now on would they assume that the blue eyes were contacts? Or had she overall messed up already? The thought of anyone being able to recognize her as one of the Joker's henchmen was too much to bear. She would never forget the contacts again.

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked her.

"Totally sure," she said. "I'm just really tired and still a bit hungover.. I should go to sleep."

"Okay," Bruce replied. "It's very late...so should I."

"Goodnight," Adriana said.

.

.

.

"You look sad," Sidi said as she dealt another hand of poker.

"I'm fine," Adriana said. "Just..tired and a bit overwhelmed."

"Why?" Sidi asked and looked at Aymara who shrugged.

"Life is hectic," Adriana replied. "Don't worry about me though. I'm okay."

"I don't believe you," Sidi sighed and picked up her glass.

"I'm sure she's okay, mama," Aymara said. "We are all stressed right now. Especially after the terrorist attack on city hall a few weeks ago..everyone is on edge."

"Mhm," Sidi said. "Let's play."

.

.

.

"You're avoiding me," the Batman said to shade.

He had followed her down a small, dark, cobblestone street in West Gotham. She had just rescued a child that was abducted by a mentally unstable neighbor. The woman had lost her son several years earlier. The Batman heard the police dispatch and knew that Shade would be involved.

"I am," she replied with honesty. She knew that she has agreed with the Joker that she would not interact with the Batman at all. She knew that he had eyes around the city and could not afford to be seen with him. "Please go away."

She could easily see the Batman's thoughts. He was nearing the end of his patience with trying to track down and stop the Joker.

She could tell that the bluntness in her statement had surprised him a bit. And she could tell this just by looking at his lips which pressed together sternly that he was taken off guard. But his thoughts told her that he assumed she was uncomfortable with him because he had kissed her previously.

"Listen to me, Shade," he started to say.

"I'm serious," she interrupted and backed away from him. "This is not a request. I need you to stay away from me. Do not approach me and do not talk to me again."

"We need to work together," he said in his heavily disguised rough voice. "I understand that you enjoy helping children and some of the smaller cases that pop up in Gotham. But the issue that we need to focus on is the Joker."

"First of all," she said remembering to disguise her voice through frustration. "I don't need to do anything. I do what I want. And I'm telling you right now to back away from me and leave me alone. I won't say it again. "

"I've offended you," he said, again referring to the kiss. "But perhaps you should get over it so that we can fight the fight that needs the most of our attention."

He took a small step forward and she immediately took another one back.

"A vigilante should not be so sensitive and unforgiving," he said and that was the last straw for her.

She lunged at him full force nearly knocking him off of his feet. She began to hit, striking immediately. He was used to fighting and it being attacked so he was not exactly caught off guard. Instead of fighting back he grabbed her by her shoulders and pinned her against a brick wall before she gave him a hard knee to the chest. Her frustration grew and she began targeting his lower body until he fell back onto the ground. She knew that he was a bit in pain from the twisting sensation in his knee and she felt bad. She did not want to hurt him but she needed him to listen.

He wasn't even sure where the pole that she had grabbed and was bearing down on his upper chest had come from.

"Listen to me closely,: she said with all seriousness. "If you really care about what is best for Gotham right now then you need to listen to me dammit. Stay the fuck away from me."

"Or you'll kill me?" he asked, sounding completely unafraid, knowing that the answer would be no. If she wanted to kill him she would kill him right now. He's swung arm under her right leg and pinned her on her back, then snatched the pole from her and threw it at the brick wall. "What's best for Goham is if we both work together."

She punched him hard in the center of his mouth to distract him. She used to strengthen her lower body to flip him off of her and then elbow him in the side of his jaw. She stood on her feet pressing her right heel against his throat.

"I didn't want to have to do this," she said. "But I'm going to have to threaten you."

Already she could see in his thoughts as he reached for her ankle with both hands that he was going to try to knock her down again.

"Mr. Wayne," she said slowly. His hands were never moving to her ankle froze in place. "If you don't stay away from me from now on I will have to reveal to everyone in Gotham who you are. Your true identity. And don't bother denying or acting like you don't know who I am referring to. "

She bent her knee and knelt down so that her face was close to his.

"Bruce Wayne and shade will never work together."


	65. Chapter 65

"Sorry to call you down here but I didn't feel comfortable discussing this over the phone," Bruce said to Adriana. He had texted her to come to his office as early as she could in the morning.

"Well...eight in the morning it pretty early but I don't mind," Adriana said, playing it casual, not letting on that she knew that he had been threatened by Shade.

"Do you know what this is about," he asked after waiting a few moments.

"I can...kind of see what happened," Adriana said and sat in a chair in front of his desk. He walked around and leaned against the desk, crossing both arms, and looking at her with a very serious look in his eyes.

"I need you to help me," he said. "To find out who this woman is. I can't have someone knowing my identity and threatening to expose me."

"Well...if I'm seeing it correctly...she said she would do that if you don't stay away from her so...maybe-"

"Adriana-" he cut her off. "You're suggesting I just...do what she says? This woman is a threat."

"I know but...so far she hasn't exposed you," Adriana said. "It seems like she doesn't want to. Plus how could I help you?"

"I know the types of situations in the city she handles, and I know where she will be," he said. "You just have to come along with me the next time-"

"Bruce that doesn't sound safe.." Adriana said.

"I will keep you safe, you know that," Bruce said sternly.

"I know..."

"It sounds like..." he said with a bit of disbelief. "It sounds like you don't want to help me."

"It's not that, Bruce. It just doesn't seem like the right thing to do-"

"The right thing to do?" he said, his voice now raised. "But you think it's right for her to threaten me? To be an anonymous person knowing-"

"I don't know if we should invade someone's privacy-"

"Like she's invaded mine?!" he was now yelling. "I don't understand you right now. You did this type of thing for the police for years. You have been in the presence of deadly criminals and exposed their secrets but you can't do this for me?"

"What are you planning on doing with her identifying information?"

"I don't know. Maybe I will pay her a visit to remind her who she is dealing with. Maybe I will give her the same threat."

"Is any of that really necessary-"

"I get it," Bruce said, uncrossing his arms. "How much do you want?"

"What?"

"You want to be paid, I understand. Just tell me how much-"

"You think this is about money?" Adriana asked. "It's not. I just don't want to do this."

"You don't want to help me," Bruce said unsympathetically. "I don't believe this."

"Bruce..this isn't the same as with the police. I mean those people were actual criminals with something to hide that was hurting others. This is completely different...You want me to do this out of spite and it's going to be out ...in the streets in a situation we can't control. And now I have to be in pretty close proximity-"

"Stop," Bruce raised his hand.

"I'm not just making excuses-" she said, reading his thoughts.

"Yeah," he said and turned around. "I have to get started with work."

"Bruce.." she said, hearing the icy tone in his voice.

"It's not like it would be difficult for you. All you need to do it be around her for a moment...and you can't even do that for me."

Adriana saw flashes from the past. These were the same words she had heard many times from so many people who wanted to use her for her gift.

"Bruce..I'm really sorry," she said as he crossed to the room and walked over the door to open it.

"Like I said..." he said. "I have to get to work."

.

.

.

"I lost one of my blue contacts," Adriana said to the man the Joker had been threatening to kill a couple days ago, who's name was Farhad. "So...Natural brown eyes for tonight..I'm sorry."

"Oh, it was contacts?" he asked. "Wow...they were very natural in appearance."

"Yeah...sorry," Adriana said.

They were in a very nice hotel and Adriana was sitting in front of a vanity, waiting for the makeup artist Farhad had hired. She was supposed to go the housing compound of Ali Al-Hashimi and get to his office to retrieve blueprints for the lab that the Joker wanted to break into.

"Not to worry," Farhad said. "You will still get in easily."

"Thanks," Adriana said with a weak smile. She was still feeling a bit sad from her conversation with Bruce that morning. But there was no time for that. She couldn't feel sad right now, she had to be focused. Successfully getting the blueprints would likely show the Joker that she was useful as more than just an assassin. And it would also likely save Farhad's life.

The makeup artist, a young woman named Roksana, arrived moments later. She chatted with Adriana in Arabic..small talk..and Adriana found it hard to focus. All she could think about was Bruce. He seemed so angry because she refused to help him. Her gift was a curse..and she knew it. Eventually everyone wanted to use her. But this time, it was her fault, since she decided as Shade to threaten Bruce. Perhaps he wouldn't stay angry forever. He would realize that Shade wasn't going to expose him...in time.

"_I'm all done_" Roksana said in Arabic.

The makeup was beautiful. The wig that Roksana had chosen to cover Adriana's red dyed hair was almost hip length and a rich chocolate brown. She reminded herself of her sister, Harri, as she gazed into the mirror.

"I am so very hopeful," Farhad said to Adriana. "Here is the dress. You look wonderful, my dear."

The dress was a mesmerizing pink color with turquoise and red accents. It was incredibly festive.

"The car will be in the front in fifteen minutes," Farhad said.

.

.

.

"Alexander...hi," Adriana said to the driver as she got into the black town car. She recognized him from before, as the Joker's tech expert.

"Hello, Sheena," he said an turned to hand her an old cell phone and what looked like a flash drive. "Once you are in his office, you plug this into his computer. Make sure it is on. It will take a about five minutes...make sure you check this phone and I will update you on my progress. When I'm done the car will return for you."

"I understand," she said as he pulled off.

"You look wonderful, by the way," he added shyly.

"Thanks," she said and gazed out the dark tinted windows.

.

.

.

As Adriana ascended the steps into the mansion where the party was being held, she couldn't help but wonder if Farhad was being too optimistic. The security guards looked incredibly serious as they checked the list of names of each guest in front of her. The wind was icy cold but she loosened the long deep pink jacket around her to expose a bit more of her dress as a distaraction.

"Name, please?" one of the guards said in English, while holding a tablet.

"Yesmina Shervani," Adriana gave the fake name that Farhad suggested.

"Hmm...not here," the guard said. "Were you invited?"

"Yes.." Adriana said. "By Ali."

"Ali," the guard said and tilted his head. "Al-Hashimi?"

"Yes..we met at...the Oasis Spa," she lied, scanning the guard's thoughts for information about places their boss frequented. "Last Wednesday, I was there for a massage and we crossed paths. He mentioned where he lived and that he was having a party tonight...that I should come. He didn't mention that I needed an invitation..how embarrassing...I'm so sorry, I should have called ahead-"

"Not to worry," the guard said, finally smiling a bit before stepping aside so that she could enter the mansion. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," she said.


	66. Chapter 66

"Is there another restroom?" Adriana asked a guard flirtatiously. She intentionally went to the west side of the building away from the crowded party. "The other one's are all occupied right now and I really need to use the restroom."

The guard looked around for a moment and then back at her before stepping aside.

"Down this hall, third door after the first left," he said and winked at her.

The mansion was enormous. The home of a multi-millionaire who spared no expense in showing off. After making the first left, Adriana went up a staircase, practically running. She wanted to be in and out and get this over with as soon as possible. The faster that she could get this done, the more she would impress the Joker. She could prove that she was more effective at being a thief than an assassin. The office was easy to find for her and she looked at the keypad on the door. No one had told her about it...but the Joker knew about it. He was sure she wouldn't be able to find a way into the office. Trying to break through the door or entering the wrong code would alert all security.

The Joker saw this whole mission as a joke and merely entertainment. One it was over he intended to kill Farhad and hand Adriana her assignments of people to kill for him. He didn't really need another assassin, but that appeared to be her only use.

The keypad had a red light on it. She stared at it for a second while she concentrated...Al-Hashimi's mind was somewhere close by within the mansion and she needed to find it. It took a bit of searching but she found the code.

8-8-7-6-0-1-3-4-5-1

She typed in the ten digits as quickly as she could. Once in the dark office she ran over to the computer and plugged in the port Alexander had given her. She also knew that it would take longer for Alexander to hack the computer remotely than for her to just scan Al-Hashimi's thoughts for the password and exactly location of the file they needed.

Within less than two minutes she had the file on the port. She knew that Alexander would be confused and would likely tell the Joker that the mission was probably a failure because his access to the computer was broken when she removed the port. She didn't have time to worry about that right now. Security was on their way.

They had been notified digitally that the office had been accessed. A guard asked Al-Hashimi about it and he had no idea what was going on. Four guards were coming up the stairs. She yanked the port from the computer. The small purse she had contained nothing but the phone, which she pulled out and called the only number in the contacts list as she left the office and ran down the hall.

"They know I'm here," she said.

"Okay," Alexander said nervously. She could tell he wanted to help her, but also knew that the mission being a failure would not be well accepted by the Joker. "I'll see what I can do."

Adriana ran down another small hallway. Dead end...She walked a bit more, noticing that she smelled chlorine. She opened a door where the smell seemed to be coming from and was on a small balcony with many seats and a bar. There was a dimly lit indoor pool down below. Behind it was her way out...enormous glass walls, and a door out to the gardens.

Quietly, she shut the door and looked down. The guards were coming and there was no time for her to waste running to and waiting for the elevator that she could see at the end of the balcony. She had to jump.

She tossed off the heavy pink floor length jacket she was wearing and placed the phone her ear again.

"Is the port waterproof?" she asked Alexander.

"Yes," he answered, "Why-"

"I'll escape through the gardens..there's a road there right? Can you make it there right now?"

"I'll try-" he said.

She tossed the phone down into the water to destroy it before tucking the port into her bra. She jumped. The dress also became very heavy in the water but she swam with all of the strength that she had to the direction of the door. She pushed it open with both arms before running into the gardens. Her gift told her that security was everywhere and she had to avoid them.

The icy chill in the wind took the air out of her lungs as she made her way to the gate. She could barely breath and her skin was in pain from the harsh December weather. She tossed off the soaking wet dripping wig and ran as quickly as her legs would allow until she reached the gate. There was a keypad there as well, to get in or out.

7-4-8-1

She was out. There was a dark road there and in the distance the could see headlights approaching quickly. It was the Lincoln town car, and as it approached the could see the black tinted windows. It screeched to a halt in from of her and she dove into the backseat and shut the door. The car took off so quickly that she fell from the seat to the floor. She screamed as she heard gunshots..Al-Hashimi's security team were firing at the car. She continued to lay on the floor and placed both hands over her head and felt the car swerving violently. The driving felt reckless enough that she became more afraid of a crash than the gunfire. The sounds of the shots faded as the car sped up.

She turned as soon as the car felt stable and noticed the bottom of her dress was caught in the door. She yanked it hard enough to tear it before falling against the floor again. The sound of her teeth chattering in her head could now be heard as the sound of the gunshots faded entirely. Her skin hurt as she gripped the side of the driver's seat to try to pull herself up.

"Ple..Please turn on the heat," she said as she weakly got onto the back seat. "Please."

The seat was wet and cold as well and she sat in the frigid puddle on the leather seats. The sound and feeling of the heat blasting a few seconds later warmed her and assuaged her thought that she would suffer hypethermia.

"Thank you," she said weakly and then finally looked forward into the rear view mirror.

The Joker glanced at her before looking back the road. He was wearing a black suit and a black chauffeur's hat. His face was bare.

"Where's Farhad?" she asked tentatively after hearing panicked and desperate thoughts with barely any effort.

"He's safe and sound," the Joker answered and parked the car. "In the trunk."

She placed her hand on her forehead then noticed her hand was red from the spray dye.

"Would you like to join him?" the Joker said without turning around, only making eye contact in the rearview mirror.

"His plan worked," she said seriously, wishing her voice wasn't shaking from feeling cold. "I have what you wanted."

"I doubt that," the Joker said, knowing that she had only been in the building five minutes. Alexander had told him that connection had been lost before he could hack into the computer.

"I swear," she said. "Check it yourself," she pulled out the port and held it out beside his face. "You know I'm good with computers and technology. That's how I was able to wipe the footage from when I had to kill Mateo. I got everything..the whole file.."

While still looking at the road he reached up and grabbed the port from her hand. A few minutes later he pulled into a freight truck stop. He then reached over to the glove box on the passenger side and pulled out a small laptop. Seconds later he was able to see what was on the port.

Everything was there. Everything he needed to access the lab as well as files about the locations of where things were stored within the building.

"Please let him go," Adriana said. "I'll do anything you want. I will keep working for you on this team...I'm not an assassin but I am smart..and I have many skills. I'm not useless. Please, just let him go."

The Joker was quiet for a moment before closing the laptop.

"Let him go," she repeated.

"I'm sure you can manage that," he said and stepped out of the car. She watched him walk a few feet over to a freight truck they were parked by before driving off in it. He had left the keys in the car.

She dashed around to the truck and untied Farhad after removing the duct tape from his mouth.

"Where is he? Where-" he began to ask in fear.

"It's okay," Adriana assured him. "We're safe. He left."

"The information from Al-Hashimi," he began to speak before hugging Adriana. "You did it?!"

"Yes, I managed to-"

"Never again!" Farhad said as he hugged her. "All I could think of is my children! This is not worth it for the money to bring them here to America! I will never work for such a monster...ever! Never again."

"I know," Adriana said.

.

.

"He really sent me this email," Adriana said to Lucius as he typed away on his computer. "A formal business email? Is he serious?"

Adriana had just shown Lucius the email that Bruce had sent her. They were supposed to have a training session that evening but he had his assistant email her about a scheduling conflict. It felt very impersonal.

"He could have just texted me..I mean I tried to call him and he hasn't answered," Adriana went on, venting.

"He's in his office," Lucius said.

"I'm not going to his office," Adriana said. "He obviously doesn't want to see me."

"Allow me to make the same suggestion again," Lucius said. "Inform him that you are Shade."

"I..." she said and thought of her words telling the Batman that he needed to stay away from her. It would be too much to explain the reasoning behind her threat. "I can't...it's complicated."

"Do you blame him?" Lucius said, before taking a sip of his coffee while still looking at his computer screen.

"Well...it's not like I'm going to expose him..that's never going to happen-"

"He doesn't know it's you."

"So what! I mean, he shouldn't be icing me out just because I won't use my gift to help him...I thought I meant more to him than that."

"Something tells me this has happened to you before," Lucius said, finally looking away from the screen and at her. She as pacing his office with her hands on her hips.

"It always happens...they always want me to use my gift. Every man I've ever been involved with. I did it with Damien...that's how I ended up working for the Batman. He convinced me..."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lucius said sincerely. "But Bruce's identity being confidential is very important to him."

"I know," she sighed, "I just feel like this...stupid ass e-mail...I mean it's very childish. Does this mean we are breaking up?"

"I'm not sure I can answer that," Lucius said.

"I hate this," she said. "He hates me now."

"No, just give him time," Lucius said. "And the truth."

"Yeah," she muttered. "I'll think about it. I have to go."


	67. Chapter 67

" Mom, Dad, and I..." Harri said. "We are all worried about you."

"Please don't be," Adriana said on the phone.

"You sound so angry," Harri told her.

"Well," Adriana responded. "Maybe I am."

"What happened," Harri asked with concern.

"It's Bruce. He's been ignoring me for a few days. I mean it's all so childish..."

" Why would he be ignoring you?"

" Because he asked me to do something and I refused."

"Hmmm," Harri said thoughtfully. "He wanted anal."

"What?!" Adriana burst into laughter. "Hell no, what the fuck? SHeesh... Thank you though I needed that laugh. I swear... your mind, Harri."

"Well, then tell me what happened. What did he want?"

"He wanted me to find some information out about someone and then share it with him. Some personal information."

"Damn.." Harri said. "They're all users...maybe you should refrain from telling guys about your gift from now on. I mean this is how it always ends for you..."

"Yeah."

" But either way I'm still angry at Bruce for you," Harri said defensively. " I mean he cannot force you into helping him with whatever he wants. It's up to you. "

"I was thinking I would go and talk to him."

"Why?"

" I guess because it's sort of my fault. The only in reason that he wants the information about the person is based off of something that I did... He doesn't even know that it was my fault...I mean some of the blame is mine.. Sorry it's hard to explain but.. Bottom line is I have been keeping something from him, and maybe it's time for me to come clean.."

"Okay...whatever that means," Harri said. "I still think he's a loser."

"No...he's great. I just have to talk to him."

.

.

.

Adriana stepped off in the elevator at Bruce's penthouse. After she took her first step out of the elevator she heard them. Bruce's laughter and the seductive giggle of a woman.

They didn't see her but she could see them.

"It was so amazing running into you again," she heard the woman the enormous black fur coat say. " We really have to do this more often."

Bruce held a woman in his arms and kissed her.

"We certainly do," he said.

Immediately Adriana backed into the elevator before they could see her just as the doors were closing.

_22 Whittier Street. 2 Hours. _

She realized that there was no time to even get angry or upset as she looked down at the text message from the Joker in her phone.

..

.

.

Adriana felt the Batman's grip on her ankle as climbed the ladder in the elevator shaft of the lab. Somehow, the Batman had received the word of the break-in. The entire team that the Joker had hired was wearing black ski masks. So the only thing that could be seen on Adriana was her brown eyes from the contact lenses and her red sprayed hair. For this she was glad.

"Stop," she heard the Batman say behind her.

He didn't know who she was. All he knew was that she was a member of the Joker's team, and she was escaping with a case filled with whatever the Joker had stolen. He had got into an altercation with the Joker, and had knocked the case out of the Joker's hands. This flame-haired woman was quick enough to snatch it and run off.

The rest of the team had been killed. Only she and the Joker remained. She knew that before the Joker ran off that he had assumed that the mission was a failure. His entire team had been killed and he had gotten away with nothing. He did not know that she had the case.

She wasn't even sure why she was doing this. But her blood was boiling.

The Batman was closing in on her as he climbed behind her in the elevator shaft. She felt herself intentionally climbing a bit slower as he caught up to her, and once he was right behind her she used all of her might to kick him hard in the face repeatedly enough to knock him off of the ladder. She watched him fall down several floors in the elevator shaft..disappearing in the dark

He would survive the fall and she knew that... But really she felt like she was just taking out her anger on him. She was furious at him.

She turned back so that she was facing the ladder again and looked up. Only a few steps away from the open elevator door, and she go see the light shining into the dark shaft. The ladder lined up the open doorway. She looks down while she grabbed the rim of the elevator doorway, knowing that if she fell she would likely not survive. Suddenly she felt arms pulling her roughly out of the Elevator Shaft and onto the carpeted floor. It was the Joker.

He grabbed the case from her, silently rejoicing. He then poked his head into the dark Elevator shaft and looked down, smiling. He had seen her kicking him furiously until he fell.

"Looks like you may hate the Batman almost as much as I do," he said, sounding almost impressed.


	68. Chapter 68

"So, I guess he's already moved on," Adriana told Harri as she used the leg press at the gym.

"He's spoiled," Adriana heard Harri tell her though her earphones. "He's used to getting whatever he wants from people. I mean...he's a rich kid."

"He's never seemed spoiled to me," Adriana said. "He's a hard worker..he does a lot for others. I think that it's just really bothering him that he can't get the information that he needs."

"Yeah, which you still won't tell me exactly what that is," Harri said.

"It's private stuff," Adriana sighed before stopping the press since her legs were burning. "Maybe I should apologize to him."

"Bitch," Harri said. "I'm going to voice call you right now," she said and hung up.

"What?" Adriana said to herself as Harri called her back. "Yes?"

"Listen, dummy," Harri said, looking very serious. "You really want to apologize to a guy that ghosted you and got a new chick five minutes later because you wouldn't use your abilities to give him information?"

"But, Harri-" Adriana said, repositioning the earphone, since Harri was yelling a bit.

"Fine someone else," Harri said. "I'm serious. Join a dating app."

"Come on-"

"Look behind you," Harri said. "Now he is hot. Ask him out-"

"Wha-" Adriana turned and saw who Harri was talking about. "Shit."

"What?" Harri asked. "He's fucking sexy as fuck! Are you nervous?"

"No..I..." Adriana said nervously. "I know him. Kind of.."

"You do?" Harri asked.

Adriana wasn't sure if Brake had seen her looking at him so she scanned his thoughts. He had. They were both pretending not to have seen each other.

"I mean..I've seen him around.." Adriana said.

"You like him?" Harri asked.

"Well, he's nice.." Adriana said. It was true but, she was unable to reveal that Brake was a criminal who worked for the Joker.

"Well, at least go say hi," Harri said. "Talk to someone, even just for fun. I hate to see you thinking about going to apologize to that spoiled brat."

"Please don't call him that..If you only knew the things he does for others-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Harri said.

"I gotta go," Adriana said and hung up.

She stood up and started to stretch her legs and was a bit surprised that Brake decided to stop pretending he didn't see her and walked over.

"I thought that was you," he said and tossed his small towel on his shoulder.

"Yeah," she said.

"Should I..." he said, pointing behind him, meaning he was wondering if he should leave her alone. It was a bit awkward..knowing that they both were working for the worst criminal in Gotham's history.

"No, it's okay," she said and started to walk. He walked beside her.

"Awkward, right," he said, finally.

"A bit," she said. "But kind of nice...I mean, having someone who knows..."

"Yeah," he said.

They walked quietly for a while, no destination in mind. They stopped once they reached the enormous glass windows behind the pool. There they were alone and it was quiet.

"I heard ya'll got the substance he needed," Brake said.

"Yeah," Adriana said. "Success." It was a deadly poison and she hadn't been able to stop thinking about the fact that she was the one who was most at fault for the Joker succeeding it having it. She picked up the case and climbed the ladder in the elevator shaft. Was it out of spite for Bruce? Was it from drinking the blue potion every single day in high doses making her much more unpredictable and impulsive?

"Not exactly," Brake said. "The substance needed constant refrigeration."

"What?" she asked. "I mean..we removed it from a fridge but-"

"Yeah," Brake said. "It lost potency. It seemed like within the hour it lost potency. Needed to be used cold and right away I guess. He really wants the original poison that the vigilante Shade destroyed. This was the next best thing but...yeah..got all fucked up."

"How did he learn..that..." she struggled to find a way to ask the question, and a bit nervous to look into his thoughts.

"That the poison was useless?" he asked. "Don't worry. We tested it on a monkey. Two of 'em actually."

"Wow," Adriana said, trying to hide her absolute joy. The poison she had stolen with the Joker was now totally useless to him.

"You uh.." Brake said. "Lookin' kinda happy there, girl."

"Oh..no, I'm not-"

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I ain't exactly mad that he can't poison people with that shit."

"Really?" Adriana asked.

"I hate working for him but I gotta do it for now," Brake shrugged.

"Oh," Adriana said and gazed over at a woman swimming laps. "I'm Adriana by the way."

As soon as she said it, she wasn't sure if she should regret it. Giving Brake her real name...she wasn't even sure why she blurted out such a thing. He looked at her curiously with his deep rich brown eyes.

"Sorry.." she said. "I mean-"

"I'm Wyatt," he told her. He told her the truth. He could have lied about his name, but he was being honest.

"Wyatt," she said, calmly. "That's a nice name."

"So is Adriana," he said. "You don't look like a Sheena. Adriana suits you, ma. So does this hair."

"Yeah..I wear the fire engine hair to kinda disguise myself," she said.

"Makes sense," he said.

"Hey..." she said..feeling impulse rising again and not able to stop herself. "Would you like to...come over to my place?"

Brake raised his eyebrows the tiniest bit and smiled slightly.

"Just like that?" he asked.

"Just like that," Adriana replied.

.

.

.

As soon as her front door was closed Adriana grabbed Brake and kissed him deeply. He didn't seem astonished at all...he seemed ready for anything, Adriana thought. Or he was used to women throwing themselves at him. Either way, she didn't care. Quickly she pulled off her coat and let it fall to the floor and he did the same, all the while their lips were locked. She felt herself drowning in the amazing kiss as he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Go that way," she told him and faced the direction of her bedroom before kissing him again.

He smiled wordlessly and grabbed most of her hair at her upper back and pulled on it gently so that she was facing the ceiling. She felt her inner thighs gripping his hips as he began to walk, with his mouth latched onto her neck. She felt her eyes flutter shut while she held his shoulders tightly. She was sure they had spent cumulative a total of five minutes talking to each other, he knew barely anything about her...she had never done this type of thing before but it felt so liberating.

Although she was pretty sure that he was thinking of her as being loose...easy...she still wanted to see his thoughts. He wasn't thinking that at all. He didn't judge her in the least...but something was wrong. There were other thoughts extremely close by.

"Stop," she whispered, and he stopped walking and kissing her immediately.

"What's up," he said patiently, in a voice barely above a whisper. He assumed she was changing her mind.

"Someone's.." she said, her arms shaking as she climbed down off of him. "Someone's here-"

"Well, hello," they both heard the familiar and undeniable voice.

"Yo..." Brake said to the Joker, who stepped out of her bedroom.

Adriana was quiet as the Joker held up a small tube. The tube of poison she had gotten away with her first night as Shade. Stolen from Club Core.

"Sorry to interrupt your...little party," the Joker made a frivolous hand motion. "But this may take a while. Perhaps you should go."

"You sure?" Brake said and looked at Adriana. He was worried and not able to hide it. He didn't understand why the Joker had the poison and was holding it in between his fingers, showing it to them.

"It's okay," Adriana told Brake and looked down. "Just go. Please."

The Joker smiled and raised his eyebrows and Brake turned around with a great deal of uncertainty in his eyes and walked away. Adriana looked up from the floor when she heard the front door shut.

"Look what I found," he said.

She looked quietly. Having him in her home was something that she never expected. The paint on his face looked fresh enough that there were no expression lines in it yet. He touched his hair and laughed a bit while looking at the tube.

"In a tiny bag, along with a can of red hair spray and disposable contacts," he said and walked closer to her. She kept the poison along with everything she needed to disguise herself whenever the Joker contacted her. Whenever she was around him, she had this poison just in case.

"Look...I-" he tilted his head as if waiting to hear an amazing story. There was no way she could lie about this.

"Were you perhaps," he smiled and stepped right in front of her and walked forward until she backed herself against the wall. "Saving this for someone special?"

The impulse was there. She was full of it. But it wasn't making her want to fight. Slowly she moved her eyes from being diverted and staring at the red paint smeared over his mouth, gradually up his face until she looked into his eyes. The black paint surrounding them didn't intimidate her. No fear showed in her face at all as she looked directly into the deep hazel eyes in front of her.

"Maybe," she said audaciously.

His face was motionless for a moment, before his features lifted ever so slowly into a smile. He was...impressed.

"Well," he said and looked at the poison in his hand. "You're going to need this then, aren't you? I'm extremely curious to see how you make use of it."

There was no way she could hide her surprise as he took her hand and placed the tube in it before walking into her kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him after following him into the kitchen. He was looking in one of the cupboards.

He turned around and pulled a file out of his deep purple jacket and tossed it onto the kitchen island before turning around and looking through the cupboard again.

"What's this?" she asked and walked over. It was her psychiatric file... "How did you get this?"

He didn't answer her. He pulled out a box of saltines.

"Explain to me," he said and opened one of the plastic packs. "How you know so much about computers. You never went to school."

"I learned," she said. "Anyone can learn anything with the internet."

"That's true," he said while chewing. "But do you know what I think?"

"What?" she asked.

"I think that you're working for someone," he said. "The CIA? The FBI? Perhaps?"

"No.." she said. "I'm not."

"You've been institutionalized on and off forever," he said. "According to this file, which seems like a fake."

"Fake?"

"You wouldn't have time to learn anything," he said. "Especially not fighting skills. These things take years to learn. Trust me I know. And somehow you've learned Arabic. Learning languages as well..you speak four languages."

"I didn't learn those in school," she said. "I'm not an agent or anything."

"So..." he said, waiting for an explanation. "What? You taught yourself in your spare time while being in mental hospitals?"

"My name is Adriana Navarro, you can see that so yes I speak Spanish," she said. "I speak Arabic and Somalian because I'm Somalian."

He made a face like he didn't quite believe her.

"Look," she grabbed the top sheet and pointed. "Biracial. You know, people speaking more than one language and being able to fight doesn't mean they are a CIA operative-"

"While at the same time, somehow mysteriously a tech genius," he said and ate another cracker. "Maybe it's not the CIA or FBI. You know I'm on both of their most wanted lists," he said proudly.

"No, I did not know because I don't work for them," she said.

"Well, if not them, then someone else," he said. "Someone who wants you to kill me. You don't want to assassinate for me, but you will assassinate me for them. Are they paying you well? Of course they would pay Shade well."

"No one's hired me to kill you," she said, feeling impulse rising again. "I want to kill you because I want to kill you."

"I thought you weren't a killer," he said innocently. He was playing mind games. "Well, except for Mateo."

"Please, go," she said.

"I was just leaving," he said and brushed the crumbs off of his leather gloves. "You were very convincing when you said you are not a killer. And maybe you weren't. But all it takes is a little push...and anyone can be...anything. Just give them time and tube of a poisonous substance. Looking forward to see what happens. I love a good turnaround. Watching someone turn into who they really are...who we all really are."

"I'm nothing like you," she said.

"Everyone is like me," he told her. "They're just afraid to let it show."


	69. Chapter 69

Adriana's feet pounded the pavement as she sprinted down the dark alleyway in hot pursuit. The sound of two people running on the slightly damp streets broke the silence in downtown Gotham. The man in front of her clutched his laptop as he ran with all of his might, but he wasn't quick enough.

She tackled him and the computer flew out of his hands and slid across the asphalt.

"Please!" he shouted after his chest hit the hard ground. "Don't hurt me!"

"Try to run again-" she said and twisted his arm and pressed it into his back.

"I promise!" he said in pain. "Shade, I prom-ahhhhhhhh!"

"Try to run again and I will break this arm," she said, kneeling on top of him.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" he said over and over as she dragged him to his feet and threw him against the concrete wall.

"Hacking and identity theft is a very serious offence," she said to him.

"I know-" he said and stopped talking while looking behind her.

She turned to see what he was looking at, even though she already knew. The Batman.

"I told you-" she said, feeling her anger immediately growing.

"Stay away," he said darkly. "And I haven't. So now what will you do?"

She looked at the man she had just chased and he was looking quickly back and forth between her and the Batman, not fully understanding what was going on. She ignored the Batman and looked back at the criminal. He was young, in his early 20's with enormous dark curly hair and very fair skin.

"Let's go, kid," she said to him and reached for his arm, but the Batman's hand gripped her wrist.

"Let. Go." she said firmly. "Of me."

"Tell me who you are," the Barman demanded. She could tell he was extremely eager to rip off her mask, but his righteousness and honor would not let him. Especially not in front of a witness.

"Or what?" she said and snatched her hand away.

"Tell me-" the Batman said and stepped closer and she took a step back.

"Back the fuck up," she told him seriously, prepared to fight.

He reached forward and grabbed her by the shoulders and she, knowing how he had fallen in the elevator shaft and using his thoughts now to see where he was in pain, jabbed him in his mildly fractured rib. He jumped back in pain, and let out a grunt grating enough to let her know that he was furious. He grabbed her again and slammed her against the wall.

"Hey man!" the hacker said to the Batman. "Leave her alone-"

He silenced as the Batman gave him a glare. The Batman was in anger and complete disbelief that this man was actually defending the vigilante who was about to make sure he went to prison.

"What are your going to do?" she said, calmly. "Hit me?"

What happened next surprised her more than anything ever had, especially because he wasn't thinking about it before he acted. His fist flew at her face and struck her hard enough to knock her down in an instant. As she started to climb to all fours from the ground to stand again, she was hit with a wave of dizziness. It felt like he had literally rocked her brain in her skull. She glared up at him. She didn't need to see his thoughts to know that he was surprised with himself due to what he had just done. The taste of blood and a fullness in the back of her mouth caused her to stick to fingers in past her lips...and pull out a tooth that he had knocked out. She let the tooth slip from her fingers and fall onto the ground.

"Shade-" he started to say , but it was too late.

She swung her arm at where she knew he had stitches on his leg underneath of his suit. He lept back in pain and she twirled quickly while still low to the ground and tripped him. Once he was down she kicked him repeatedly in his fractured rib. He was in too much pain to react and was having trouble breathing as she targeted his lungs. Once she started..she couldn't stop. She felt a mania take over as she kicked him over a dozen times, until she felt the young man behind her grabbing her to pull her away from him.

She yanked herself out of his arms and kicked the Batman a final time before he pulled her back again.

"I told you to stay away from me," she said with a threatening tone in her voice.

She somehow felt it..the potion that she drank earlier that night. The threat of revealing who he was...the absolutely potent impulse within her. It would take nothing for her to tell this young man the Batman's name. The Batman looked up at her, seeming to know what she was thinking.

"Shade," he said, the guttural growl disguise in his voice fading somewhat. "Please."

Her arms trembled, wanting nothing more than to continue hitting him. The internal struggle and fight with her impulse was almost too much to bear. She was thinking of him with the woman in the fur coat..smiling...kissing. Was what they had nothing to him? How could he move on so quickly? She wanted him to pay.

"Shade.." he said again, in agonizing pain. "Shade-"

She spat out the blood on her mouth onto ground and turned around.

"Daniel," she said to the young man, and the Batman looked at her with the most heaviness in his eyes that she had ever seen

"Grab your laptop. Let's go."


	70. Chapter 70

"Yeah," Adriana murmured sleepily into her phone without checking the caller ID.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Navarro," she heard Commissioner Gordon say.

"Oh..Gordon, hi," she said feeling her face peel off of the melted ice pack that she had fallen asleep on. "How are you?"

"Pretty good, and yourself?" he replied.

"Um...been better, but fine," she answered. "Do you need my services?"

"Yes," Gordon answered. "But if you're not feeling up to it-"

"No...I could use the distraction," she told him honestly.

.

.

.

Adriana arrived at the station in a black hat and sunglasses. She thought perhaps she was being a bit paranoid but the Joker had eyes all around the city and she was sure that going to the police station would be suspicious to him if he found out about it.

"There he is," Gordon said as they looked at a young man seated alone at a table, looking around nervously. She and Gordon were the only ones watching him from the observation room.

Adriana closed her eyes and focused on the man's thoughts for only a minute or two.

"He did it," Adriana said. "He broke into Mr. Wallace's apartment...robbed him..stabbed him. There's a dumpster behind the Berkeley Apartment Complex on 33rd...He threw the wallet and his mask and gloves in there. His prints should be on the wallet. He stuffed everything in a cat food bag that was in there."

"Can't thank you enough, Navarro," Gordon said and handed her a check for $300.

"Thanks," she said. "Anytime. So, Mr. Wallace is going to be okay?"

"He's stable," Gordon said. "Thankfully. This idiot here...was willing to kill so he could buy more cocaine."

"Yeah...it's sad," Adriana said. "Well, I'm glad I could help."

"Enjoy the rest of your day," Gordon said to her on her way out.

"You too."

Adriana hadn't been in the main precinct in a while. Every time that she was here she couldn't help but admire the beauty of the building. The 1920's architecture, the large glass windows and exposed brick on some of the walls in the interior of the building. It was quite stunning.

"Adriana?" she heard a familiar voice behind her as she made her way to the front exit.

"Oh..hello, Damien," she said to him after she turned around.

"Hi," he said, looking at the hat and sunglasses strangely. "How have you been."

"Been okay," she said, trying to be polite even though she just wanted to leave. "You?"

"Why are you talking like that?" he asked, his steel grey eyes behind black lashes searching her face.

"Just a little dental issue, nothing to worry about. In fact I have an appointment is 20 minutes so I should go-" she started talking but he grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her into a nearby office and shut the door. "Damien what the hell?"

"Take off the glasses," he ordered.

"Why?" she asked him, even though she knew.

"Do it," he repeated and she slowly removed the glasses.

"Happy?" she said.

"Had to make sure you weren't hiding a black eye too," he said a bit angrily. "Who did this?"

"Did what?" she asked.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about," he said, noticing the small amount of swelling along her jaw. "Who hit you?"

"No one hit me," she said. "I just had an accident, and now a tooth problem-"

He grabbed her face and pulled her chin down to look into her mouth.

"Get off of me!" she said and pushed him back.

"You're missing a fucking tooth!" he said. "Are you here to press charges and didn't want me to know about it? You know I would find out eventually."

"No, I'm here because Gordon needed me," she said. "I'm leaving."

"Nope!" he said loudly and stepped in front of the door. "You didn't have an accident. I'm a cop dear, and I have been for a long time. I know abuse when I see it. Someone hit you... hard."

"So? It's none of your business-"

"It was Wayne," Damien said. "He hit you. Adriana, just because he's rich and powerful doesn't mean you can't take action. He has money and lawyers but you have evidence. You can at least get paid to settle out of court...we're talking millions."

"Wow," Adriana said, listening to how he had turned the conversation. He was thinking about money.

"I'm serious, baby," he said. "We could make a killing off of this."

"No...we can't" she said. "Because it wasn't him."

"Then who the hell was it?"

"No one," she said. Obviously she couldn't tell him that she was Shade and had gotten into a fight with the Batman.

"Why are you protecting him? I am good at reading people, Adriana and you are protecting Wayne. As soon as I mentioned him, I saw it in your eyes. It was him who beat you-"

"I'm leaving-" she said and went to push past him.

"If you don't report it, I will-" he said.

"You can't do that," she replied firmly. "Please."

"Why not?" he asked her. "In then end you will thank me, once you're _paid_. "

Adriana had to think quickly. There was no way that she could allow Damien to press charges against Bruce. That would mean revealing that she was Shade, not only to Bruce but to Damien as well. As soon as Bruce heard about her being hit and missing a tooth he would know the truth. There was only one way that she could think of to distract Damien. She grabbed him and kissed him.

She could feel the tension of surprise in his body as their lips met, and felt it relax after a few seconds.

"Please...I don't want to make a big deal about it.. I just want to forget about it," Adriana said softly. "I mean..technically I could have pressed charges against you too for what happened at Savannah's but I got over it." She was lying to him and herself. She wasn't sure she could ever get over him forcing himself on her. She had forgiven him, but somehow she still felt hurt.

"You're really bringing that up now?" he said. "I'm sorry about that, Adriana. I really am...it's just...you make me so crazy sometimes and I just have to have you. You're the most amazing woman I've been with. I can't stop thinking about you..I wish I would have never-"

"Okay," she said, not wanting to hear his apologies. "It's okay, I forgive you. So let me forgive Bruce too."

"You're a very forgiving woman," he said, wrapping his arms around her hips. It was working. He was dropping it.

"Yes," she said. "I am."

"So..." he said, smiling. "That kiss. Does that mean..."

"Damien," she said seriously and after seeing his expression change, she softened her tone. She needed to do anything to get him not to go after Bruce.

"Can we start over?" he asked her. "Please. Just...hear me out. I love you and I just want to prove to you that I can treat you well and take care of you. Truly-"

"Okay," she said quickly, knowing that she was not sincere, but didn't see the harm in leading him on for now. She was sure he would do something to mess things up before it got too far.

"Seriously?" he said, beaming. "I promise you I'm going to make you happy. Just like you've always made me."

'Yeah," she murmured. She had nothing but built up rage for Damien. Hatred..anger...things that she could never let out.

"We should..you know, go on a date," he said. "I mean..since we're starting over and all. "How about Saturday?"

"Oh..umm...I'm pretty busy.." she said.

"I know," he said. "The masquerade ball."

"What?" she answered, not knowing what he was talking about. "Oh..right..the governor invited me. How did you know about that?"

"I've seen the guest list. Some of our guys are working the party as security. Lot's of high profile people will be there and we can never be too prepared."

"Right," she said. "So you want to go with me?"

"Well," he said. "Unless you've already chosen your plus one."

"I haven't," she said with a fake smile. She didn't want to go to this party at all and especially not with him, but she had to fake it for the time being. "It's a date."


	71. Chapter 71

"Hi, Brake," Adriana said to Brake as she walked over to the van he was standing by. "Do you know what we're here for?"

"Hey, sweetheart," he said while blowing out smoke. "Easy op. Just a buy. Something he wants."

Adriana listened to Brake talking while two other men carried black cases to the van. She saw Alexander, the Joker's computer pro, come out carrying the last case.

"Good," Adriana said with relief.

"Here," Brake said and handed her a gun, which she immediately tucked into the top of her pants.

"We need weapons for this?" she asked.

"Always," Brake said plainly and winked at her before getting into the driver's seat.

The Joker came out of the warehouse in front of them a few minutes later, looking slightly more disheveled than usual.

"Hey, mami," one of them men who had been carrying cases said to her in a thick Puerto Rican accent. "I'm Santos."

"Sheena," she said politely. "Encantada," she said in Spanish. _Nice to meet you._

"Igualmente," he said, in response. _Likewise._

"I'm Chris," the other man with impossibly thick shoulder length blonde hair and a scruffy goatee said, and Adriana could already tell by his voice that she would not like him. "Nice to meet you, gorgeous. Surprised to see such a lovely specimen as yourself out here working with us, huh."

"Well, we gotta do what we gotta do," she shrugged as Santos walked away and got into one of the back passenger seats.

"So, do you have a man, baby?" he asked quickly, barely listening to her.

"I'm..not interested," she said as nicely as she could.

"I see," he said with a sly smile. "You like that Black guy up there. But, I'm telling you I can do things to you he's never even heard of. You've got that fiery red hair...sexy. I know you're into kinky things, looking a little goth. S&M? Am I close?"

"Excuse me," Adriana said, concealing her disgust and walked over to where Alexander was standing. "Please talk to me about anything."

"Uh..well," Alexander said, seeing her discomfort. "The operation is simple. We're bringing four million..it's split up into eight cases here. You'll each carry two."

"And what will you do?" she asked him.

"I test the merchandise," he said. "To make sure it's legit-"

"Yes, you do," Adriana heard the Joker say behind her. "Get in."

Alexander and Chris got into the the van but the Joker stopped Adriana before she could climb in too.

"This is easy," he said. "I trust you won't mess it up."

"What? Why would I mess it up?" she asked him.

"I get the feeling that you are bad luck," he said. "Just carry the case. Follow suit. And shut up."

"Okay," she rolled her eyes. "I got it."

She climbed in and luckily the only seat available was at the end of the bench by Alexander, and across from Santos. The door shut as the Joker walked around to the front passenger seat.

"Don't worry," Chris leaned in front of Santos and said to her. "I'll keep your pretty perky ass safe. All night."

Adriana ignored him and Alexander turned to her, going over more specifics. She barely heard him.

.

.

When they arrived there were two very nice black cars parked in between a few rows of outdoor storage units. A table was set up in front of the parked cars and six armed men stood in the area between the cars and table. A man, Adriana could see was their boss, stood by the table with a slender man beside him.

They got out of their van, Brake, Adriana, Santos and Chris each carrying two cases of money. Adriana followed them as they lined up and each placed the two cases on the table. The slightly heavyset man, the boss selling what the Joker wanted to buy, pulled out a cigar and stared at her as she placed the cases on the last open spaces on the table in front of him. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked back and stood how she saw the others standing. They were about three yards apart in a semi circle several feet behind the Joker and Alexander, who were waiting by the table for the product.

Andreas was the man's name. He waved two fingers and two of the six men behind him began carrying the cases off to another table partially hidden by one of their cars.

"I need a light," he said to the scrawny man beside him, who pulled out a lighter. Andreas had an extemely thick eastern European accent. Adriana easily learned from his thoughts that he was Serbian. The servant's hands trembled horribly as he went to light the cigar, so bad that he dropped the lighter onto the damp ground.

"Fucking idiot," Andreas said as the men came back, carrying off the rest of the cases. They were counting the money on the other table. "This fucking moron-"

"Sorry," the man said to his boss. "I'm so-"

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "I tell you," Andreas said as his cigar was successfully lit, to the Joker. "This poor son of a bitch can barely light a cigar, barely can pour a decent glass of chardonnay. Good help is hard to find these days, eh?"

"Haven't noticed," the Joker said.

"I can see that," Andreas said and glanced in Adriana's direction.

"So," the Joker asked as another man carried off the last case to count it. "Where is it?"

"Ey!" Andreas said and waved another finger in the air and another large case was brought over to the table. The man opened it revealing a glass container, sealed, and embedded partially in black foam.

"We need to test it," Alexander said and stepped forward.

"Of course, of course," Andreas said and Alexander lifted the container so that is was upright and opened up his small test kit and then removed a small dropperful of solution to test.

"Boss!" one of the men shouted from the second table. "It's short."

Andreas' eyes moved to the left in the direction of the man's voice but he didn't turn to look at him. "How much?"

"Half million," the man replied.

"Well..." Andreas said. "You only have four million."

"As agreed upon," the Joker said, not amused.

"It was 4.5," Andreas said. "You said four. I then said 4.5 and it's a deal. You hung up. And now you're here with four."

The Joker was annoyed. He knew that four million was more than enough for the poisonous substance. He hated greed for money.

"You should be happy with four," the Joker said and moved to the case of poison.

"It's good," Alexander told him.

"I'm not happy with four," Andreas said and one of his men moved to the poison to seal it and placed it back into the case and closed it. "But I am not an unreasonable man. Maybe we can work something out."

"Oh?" the Joker said, sounding totally impatient. "Well, what do you have in mind?"

"Like you said," Andreas chuckled. "Money isn't everything."

"Actually, I believe I said, money is nothing," the Joker corrected him. "It's useless paper."

"Haha," Andreas laughed. "You are a funny man. I like you."

"What do you want?" the Joker asked, wanted to get to the point.

"Hmm," Andreas said thoughtfully, before pointing a finger. "Her."

Adriana tried not to show her panic. She calmly took a breath and told herself not to react at all. The Joker turned and looked in the direction of where Andreas was pointing, making eye contact with her for less than a second.

"Deal," he said and reached for the case.

"Uh..wait," Andreas said, not letting his man release the case to the Joker.

The Joker turned and saw Adriana walking back to the van. He let out an annoyed puff of breath through his nose.

"Just a minute," the Joker said with his best mock up of a smile. He walked quickly over to Adriana and grabbed her hand before she could open the van door.

"No way in hell," she said quietly. "No."

The Joker pulled his lips in and raised his eyebrows.

"Well," he said. "The choice is yours. As long as you know who will suffer for it."

Adriana stared into his eyes. He was serious. He was willing consider this breaking their agreement. Suddenly she felt...small. He was much taller than her, and she couldn't see Andreas' men at all with him standing in front of her. The very slight wind moved a few of the green waves in his hair, but he was eerily still, waiting for a response. Hazel eyes shining through the black paint that surrounded them, looking expectant for a few more seconds before he turned away.

"Wait," she grabbed his wrist before he could take a step and he turned back to her. "You're serious..."

"Well, I know I don't look it," he said, tilting his head with a smile and pointing to his scars. "But yes."

"So...this.." Adriana felt a bit nauseated. "This is what I have to do so you won't kill children. This is...I mean..completely debasing myself?"

"Isn't that what you've been doing all along?" he asked. The Joker looked at her, not understanding why she was looking at Andreas and his men the way that all women looked at him. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"This is what you want me to do," she said.

"How about this," he said, as if he had a bright idea. "You go with them and you're released."

"So..I go along with this and...that's it. No more threat of you killing anyone-"

"Nope," he said impatiently, wanting nothing but his potion. "We can forget all about it."

She looked down with shame. This would be the last thing she would ever have to do for the Joker and then she would be free...but some part of her knew she was utterly incapable. Could she fight off six...possible eight men, when all was said and done? She doubted it.

"I...I don't know if I can do this.." she said so quietly, she was sure he couldn't hear her.

"You can," he said like an overly dramatic motivational speaker. "You can do anything you want. So? Do we have a new arrangement? I don't see what's so hard about this choice. You care so much about the children of Gotham. Enough to kill for them but not enough to pour drinks and light cigars."

"What?" she said, finally seeing that he didn't realize what Andreas was asking of her. "You can't be this dense."

"Hm?" the Joker said, not sure if he had ever been called such a word before.

"You think that's what he wants? Me to be a waitress-"

"Excuse me," Andreas said as he walked over to them. "I have a better proposition for you."

"Oh?" the Joker replied.

"Two hours," Andreas said. "You know I own this facility, and there's an empty unit right there. Two hours and all is settled."

"Two hours for what?" the Joker asked and Adriana shook her head. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and turned to her. "What?"

"What do you mean?" Andreas laughed and spoke loudly. "You're short half a million. My men are taking a substantial pay cut. I have to give them something. So, her for two hours. "

The Joker finally understood what Andreas wanted to trade.

"You wait here, just two hours and the case is all yours. I mean, I can understand you not wanting to just completely give up this one permanently... I understand, I mean how often does a man like yourself," Andreas paused to chuckle again."Ever get something like this one here? Hahah, am I right? So two hours, my men are happy with that and we give her back, alrighty?"

The Joker wasn't sure how to answer, but he was sure he had just been insulted. Strike one.

Andreas waited for the Joker's answer but he didn't receive one.

"Listen," Andreas said seriously to the Joker. "Case is all yours. And I can't make any guarantee for the rest of her...but I can tell them not to mess up her face, eh? Not that you would care much about that am I right? She'll be a bit broken down and worn out, but still good enough for you I'm sure." Andreas began to laugh. Strike two.

"No," Adriana finally spoke, wanting to end the conversation.

"What," Andreas said, giving a threatening look to the Joker, still waiting for him to respond. "Talk to your floozy."

"It looks like we already have the answer to your proposition," the Joker said, speaking at last.

"No?" Andreas said. "Her answer is no. No, then no case."

They were quiet momentarily.

"Okay, beautiful," Andreas said to Adriana. "Maybe six at once is too much eh? How about three the first hour, then three the second. It will be easier on you-"

"Ayy perfect!" one of Andreas' men shouted. "She got three holes, perfect!" The other men laughed and gave sounds of approval.

"So?" Andreas looked back and forth between her and the Joker, finally realizing that the Joker was not going to force her to comply. "Listen to me," he said now facing Adriana. "What is the issue? These are handsome men, right? I'm sure you would like to actually have a handsome man right?"

"I don't want to," Adriana said.

"Why? You can't take six handsome, strong men for two hours? But you can.." Andreas looked at the Joker with a bit of repulsion and made a strange condescending hand gesture. "You can take this type of...monster type freak or whatever-"

Strike three.

The sound of gunfire made Adriana immediately drop the ground. Andreas dropped right after her. He had blood coming out of his chest and abdomen. By the time gunfire stopped, which took about five seconds, all of Andreas' men were dead, including his servant. As Adriana climbed to her feet...she could see that Alexander was dead. The case of potion had been hit by a stray bullet and was eroding the table that it was sitting on.


	72. Chapter 72

"Oh...Bruce," Adriana said after opening her door. "Hi."

"Hi, Adriana," he said. "Can we talk?"

"Sure..." she said cautiously and stepped aside so that he could come in. Once he passed her, she noticed the pamphlet that she had gotten from the dentist about the process of receiving a dental implant. Fortunately, he was moving a bit slow as if in pain, so she had a few seconds to move her purse on the table to cover it.

"How have you been?" he asked and turned around to face her.

"Good," she lied. "You?"

"Been better," he said and sat on the couch.

"Oh.." she said and sat beside him.

"Adriana," he said and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I've been horrible to you. I'm actually quite ashamed at myself.."

Adriana said nothing in response, she just nodded.

"I shouldn't have gotten so upset at you not wanting to expose Shade," he said, continuing to apologize. "Totally out of line...And then just disappearing and ignoring you. I wouldn't blame you if you just continued to hate me forever."

"I don't hate you, Bruce," she said, honestly. "I forgive you."

"That easily?" he asked and touched his dark hair. "Really?"

"Well...it hasn't been easy," she said. "I've already forgiven you."

"You're very forgiving," he said. The second time today she had heard that.

"Yeah..I know," she said. "So..Shade. You're not worried about her exposing you?"

"Actually," Bruce said and rubbed his forehead. "I guess not. She could have exposed me by now..she had ample opportunity.."

"Yeah..." Adriana said.

"So you see what happened," Bruce replied with a bit of shame.

"I do," she answered.

"I don't know what happened," Bruce started to explain. "I mean I don't just...hit women. Especially not like that. I hit her hard. Same as I would hit a man."

"I know," Adriana said. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah," Bruce said. "She beat me pretty hard after that. My rib is going to take longer to heal. She really went off...civilian had to stop her. I got the feeling she wanted to kill me or at least expose me. Then she just...walked away."

"Mm.." Adriana said, listening intently.

"I need to find a way to apologize to her too," he said.

"Maybe you should just...do as she asked?" Adriana suggested.

"So just stay away from her."

"Yes...I think that would be best. I mean that's what it sounds like at least."

"You're probably right," Bruce agreed. "Maybe she's bipolar. She's gone from saving my life to kicking my ass and threatening me."

"Yup.." Adriana said with a smile. "Maybe..she just needs to be left alone then."

"So, I know you're probably not ready to just...take me back, of course," Bruce said and Adriana nodded, agreeing with the obvious. "But there's an event I'm going to in a few days. I was wondering if you wanted to join me-"

"The masquerade ball," she said.

"Right," Bruce said. "If you're not busy...we can just go as friends-"

"Actually," Adriana said hesitantly. "I was invited to that...I'm going with Damien."

"Oh," he replied, unable to hide his surprise and slight disapproval. From what little knew knew of Damien from meeting him twice, he could tell the man was awful. "Your ex."

"Yes," she told him. "I mean, we're just going as friends too."

"I won't lie, I'm a bit surprised," he said. "But I'm glad you two are getting along and can still be friends."

"Yeah, I guess I am too," she said. "I don't think will ever get back together though."

"Well, that makes sense," Bruce said, happy that he wasn't losing her completely. He wanted another chance.

.

.

_8th Block of Percy Street. 3rd Building. No clown hair. Now._

Adriana entered the brick building with many busted out glass windows at around 6 a.m. The Joker and Brake were there in one of the rooms, surrounded by mostly empty cages. Two of the cages contained two small monkeys each. The animals were quiet and docile.

Brake was injecting one of the monkeys when Adriana walked in.

"Here," Adriana said, unexcited.

The Joker stood, bare faced, and walked past her out of the room. She followed him into another room where a suitcase sat on a lone table.

"Take it to 40th Street train station," he said. "Before 7."

"What's the key for?" she asked, about the small key sitting on top of the case.

"Locker 414," he said, dryly."Put in inside, lock it, leave. Let's hope that even you can do something this simple."

"So, that's it?" she asked.

"We need a nice, normal looking civilian that doesn't draw attention," he said. "Take it."

"You said I had clown hair," she said.

He raised his eyebrows a bit as if it was obvious.

"Well," she sighed. "It matches the makeup you wear."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." he laughed in a series of short sounds that almost sounded like a bored dog barking. "Ha. Ha. Ha."

He grabbed his large suit jacket from a chair by the the table and left the room briskly. He was leaving the building. Adriana lifted the case and walked back into the room where Brake was appearing to experiment on the monkeys. The monkey he had injected before was gripping the bars and jumping up and down vigorously, making a sound that sounded like human laughter.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked Brake.

"It's dying," he answered and turned around.

"Really?" she asked. "It sounds really...happy...excited-"

"It's dying," he said again. "We shoot em up...they laugh and laugh..and laugh..until they can't breathe and they die."

"Seriously?" she asked him. "They laugh themselves to death?"

"Yep," Brake said and yawned. "New poison."

"Fuck...that's horrible," she said, now hearing the tiny monkey struggle to breathe. "What the hell..."

"Yeah..." Brake said. "We have a successful injectable. But bro wants it airborne. Still working out the kinks..to see if it's possible."

"So...some kind of a deadly laughing gas.." she murmured with sadness.

"Yeah," he said. "I mean this stuff works as a laughing gas. But it doesn't really kill them. Made one of their lungs collapse but that was as bad as it got. He wants this shit guaranteed deadly. It's too weak as a gas right now."

"Wyatt...we can't..." she started talking but he stopped her.

"Don't," he said. "If he hears you-"

"He's gone," she said. "He left."

"He could come back any time," Brake said. "He could just pop back in right now and hear you talkin' about sabotaging this-"

"He's not in here," she said. "I know for a fact he's not in the building."

"You don't," Wyatt said. "Too late anyway. That payment there, that's for the last thing we need for this. Should have a working laughing gas by tonight."

"No!" Adriana said. "Wyatt, how can you do this! This is cra-"

"Shh!" he said. "Don't be stupid, sweetheart. After what happened the other night too?"

"That wasn't my fault," Adriana said. "I didn't cause that shootout-"

"It doesn't matter. I've seen him kill people over things that weren't their fault. You're on thin ice already, babe."

"He's not here," Adriana said again.

"Look..this is the last job I'm doing for him," Wyatt said. "Then I'm out. In the end he might only be able to make enough to kill two or three people with this shit, max. This shit is hard to make...even making enough to kill three monkeys so far has taken months. I'm not killing anything but monkeys."

"But you're helping him," she said.

"You too," he said and looked at the case. "Better get to the station."

Adriana realized that he was right. If she didn't take this case, he would kill children. If she did, he would use this gas to kill someone else.

.

.

_"..worked for the state court system for over thirty years, was found dead in his home today. First responders states that the death appeared to be due to respiratory arrest, but the following video was received by the Gotham police department earlier today"_

_The news showed a shaky video. A room filled with greenish smoke that was slowly fading to reveal the criminal court judge that everyone recognized as being the one overseeing the Joker's case. He was in his office, crumpled on the floor, laughing his heart out. It almost looked like he was having fun, but then as the camera came closer, it became easy to see that he was crying through the laughter and had a mild nosebleed._

_"You know," it was easy to recognized the Joker's voice which sounded muffled. "Laughing yourself to death isn't the worst way to go. Must be more fun than...say...lethal injection?"_

_The judge laughed harder and harder as if he'd heard the best joke in his life. The visual was uncomfortable to watch, the man laughing so hard when you could see he wanted nothing more than to stop. His face gradually turning blue as he held his stomach and slapped the floor._

_"You know what else is funny?" the Joker said as he turned the camera to himself. He was wearing a gas mask. "Your...honor. Your honor...The honorable..."_

_The laughter became louder._

_"Yes, we call this man your honor and the honorable...but is he really?" the Joker said and turned the camera back to the man who was wheezing out his last breaths. "Or is he no better than me?"_


	73. Chapter 73

"You..." Bruce said. He turned around after descending the platform in his Batcave and saw Shade sitting with her legs crossed on the hood of his Batmobile. "How..."

She didn't answer. She stood, slowly sliding her hands over the dark metal of the vehicle and walked past him, looking into his eyes as she went by. Once she was at the case where his suit was enclosed, she stopped and placed both hands on her hips.

"It wasn't hard," she said. "Followed you here a few times."

He felt the breath rising in his throat several times to speak but each time it fell back down into his chest. No longer needing to disguise his voice, it was pointless, he had nothing to say.

"I'm...really..." she said, mostly to herself, as she stared into the case. "Fed up. I need to do something...drastic..."

"Is this about the tooth?" she heard him saying behind her. "If so..I have a great cosmetic dentist..."

"No," she said and turned to him. "It's not about the tooth."

"Okay," he said, still so taken off guard by the fact that she was here that he couldn't strategize. What if she was there to kill him? There for revenge?

"I'm not here to hurt you," she said. "Believe it or not."

He relaxed his face so that his lips were slightly parted. She briefly admired how wonderful he looked in the dark suit that he was wearing before speaking again.

"Truly," she said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Alright," he said, and she noticed he was trying his best to avoid gazing at her body.

"I can't be around you...in public," she told him.

"Why?" he asked. "Is whoever you're working for demanding that?"

"Why does everyone assume I'm working for someone?" she asked rhetorically out of frustration. "Is it because I'm a woman? They think I can't just do what I do on my own? You all assume I have a boss."

"Who else assumes that?" he asked.

"No one," she said immediately. No way she could tell him, the Joker. "It doesn't matter. Shade works for no one."

"Okay," he sighed. "I believe you. So what are you fed up with. What do you need to do something drastic about?"

"You've seen the news...the judge.."

"Yes. The laughing gas."

"I need him stopped. Forever."

"We all do, Shade. But he's very elusive, you know that, and dangerous."

"I have some information," she said. "And I need a favor from you."

"A favor," he said cautiously.

"Yes. You owe me," she said innocently. "I mean I'm practically disfigured now."

"It's a back tooth," he said a bit defensively. "No one can see it. And I'm sure you look fine, otherwise."

"Is that so," she said seductively and walked up to him, placing one hand gently on his chest. "You think I'm..fine."

"You're a confusing woman, Shade," he said, looking at her lips. "One minute you're flirting with me and the next...your foot is on my neck."

"That's true," she said and leaned forward, tilting her head up to whisper in his ear "But you love it."

"What do you want from me, Shade?" he asked, his voice barely wavering as her hand slid down his chest to his belt. "What favor?

"I need you to kill the Joker," she said. "I know where he's keeping the laughing gas. You can use it to kill him. A dose of his own medicine, if you will."

"You know where he's keeping it."

"Yes. He has enough to gas maybe one or two more small to medium sized rooms. I'll tell you everything you need to confiscate so that he won't be able to create another batch for at least four months. But by then you should have handled him. The liquid is also injectible, if you wanted to put it in some kind of a tranquilizer gun-"

"Wait," he said, cutting her off. "Are we doing this together?"

"No," she replied. "Just you. I need you to do this."

"Why don't you want to be involved?" he asked. "How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?"

"If I wanted to trick you I would have," she told him. "I would have three news teams down here with me."

"How do you know so much about this? And why can't you do it?"

"Well, I have good sources," she said. She could never tell him that the Joker would kill children if he found out she was involved in this. "And I think you could do a much better job."

"How so?"

"Well...I mean I've never actually been in a fight with him and you have. I think you'll have better luck with this...just in case you end up having to fight him to get the poison. Which you won't if you go the address I'll give you in four hours. He won't be there."

"Won't even bother asking how you know that," he said. "So are you saying I'm better than you?"

"A better vigilante?" she asked with a laugh. "Never. But I'll let you do the dirty work this time."

"Hmfh," he huffed.

"So...Are you up to the task?" she asked.

"On one condition," he said, and looked down at her hand on his lower stomach and then into her eyes. "I do this...I collect this laughing gas solution, I kill him with it...If I do all of that successfully, I want something in return."

"And what's that?"

"I want to see your face."

She waited for a moment before answering.

"Once you kill him I will show you who I am. Are you sure that's all you want?"

"Should I want more?"

"I guess that depends," she said deviously. "I want the Joker gone so bad...I'd probably give you absolutely anything."

Their eyes met for a second before he grabbed her aggressively and pushed her back against the glass case containing his suit, pinning both of her wrists above her head.

"Careful.." he said.

"Why?" she said, smiling and then biting her lower lip.

"You're a mysterious...powerful...daring...beautiful woman," he started.

"What makes you think I'm beautiful? I could be ugly."

He laughed quietly, warm breath flowing into her nose because his face was so close.

"I seriously doubt that," he said. "But you should be careful."

"Careful with giving you anything you want?"

"Yes."

"Tell me why then, Bruce."

"Because you're appealing..some part of me tells me you're exactly my type...but another part of me hates you," his grip tightening on her wrists, to the point that they hurt a bit.

"I guess that means you wouldn't be gentle," she said.

"Shade," he said. "By the end of it you would know who's the true supreme vigilante in Gotham. I will fuck it out of you. Pound into you until you scream it."

"We'll see about that," she said confidently.

"We will."

"Here," she said sliding her hand down into the top of her suit, pulling out a sheet of paper. "All the information you need. I hope you're successful. I can tell the one thing I need most right now is a good, long, tension relieving hate fuck. But let's be clear...you'll never be the supreme vigilante."

"Oh, Shade," he laughed as he folded the paper after looking at it and tucked it into his pocket. "I seriously cannot wait to break you down."


	74. Chapter 74

"You're asleep?" Damien came into Adriana's room and asked her.

"Wha..." she woke up, slightly upset. She was in the middle of a lovely dream. The sweet little boy she had so many dreams of...this dream was new. They were sitting outside in a field of grass, blowing bubbles. It was sunny and beautiful...nothing like daily life in Gotham.

The last 48 hours had been rough. Adriana thought of the plan she had given to the Batman and the nerves about the situation made it difficult to sleep. She had stayed up, downing tons of the blue solution, dashing all around Gotham city, working hard to keep everyone safe. She worked, fought and rescued until she was getting to exhausted to even disguise her voice anymore. Then she came home, showered, and crashed and had the best dream ever. She looked at the clock beside her bed and saw that had only slept about two hours. She hadn't heard from the Joker at all, and she was hoping that he had finally decided that she was more trouble than she was worth...at least for now. The first part of the plan was complete. He had easily confiscated the Joker's inventory. Now it was only a matter of time before he did the rest and she would be free.

"How did you get in?" she asked him.

"You changed the locks but you still keep the key outside hidden in the same spot," he said.

"Right..." she said and noticed he was dressed very nicely. "Where are you going?"

"I thought we were going to the masquerade ball tonight," he said.

"Oh, shit...that's tonight," she said and sat up. "Ugh..."

"Don't want to go?" he asked.

"Not really..." she said and rubbed her eyes.

"Well..we could stay in," he suggested.

"Actually..." she said, realizing what he was suggesting. "Let's just go. Free drinks right?"

"Do you even have a mask?" he laughed.

"Um..." she thought, not wanting to stay in with him at all. "Yeah. One from Mardi Gras...remember...we went to New Orleans-"

"That?" he laughed harder. "This is a fancy party, Adriana."

"Whatever," she said and pushed the blanket off.

"What dress are you wearing?" he chucked and walked over to her closet and pushed through the section with dresses. "You have only this black one..."

He pulled out the dress she remembered wearing on a date with Bruce.

"Sexy as hell," he said. "You should wear it."

"Nah..." she said. "Not that one."

"This white one is for the summer.." he pushed past another one. "This one would match the mask..colorful..but looks like it's for summer too. Damn, woman, don't you ever shop? This one's okay.."

"I'll wear it," she said, looking at the deep purple gown. "Kind of old though...looks like I got it in 2004."

The gown was very low cut and had an enormous sequin and bead embellishment, blue and gold, on the cleavage area. It went down to the floor.

"Would match that mask though, right?" he said. "Blue...gold...purple.."

"Yeah.." she said. "Can you pass my phone here. I told my sister I would call her today and I totally forgot."

"Yep," he said and handed it to her. "I'll wait in the living room. Hopefully we won't miss the whole event."

"I'll be quick," she said as he left the room.

"Hello?" Harri said as Adriana put the phone on speaker and sat it on the edge of her kitchen sink.

"Hey, sis."

"Hey," Harri said. "Guess what! We found a house."

"Huh?" Adriana said. "You're moving?"

"Yes," Harri said. "After the wedding. We'll need a bigger place of course, for the babies once they come."

"Oh...wow," Adriana said. "That's wonderful."

"Yes, and we got the venue we wanted for the wedding, everything is falling into place," Harri said. "Last thing is finding a dress."

"This is actually pretty..wow," Adriana said as she pulled on the dress. She remembered it being kind of unexciting to wear but it looked amazing now. She thought maybe it was because she was in much better shape and filled it out better.

"What is?"

"This old dress...remember the purple one?"

"No," Harri said. "Show me."

"Okay," Adriana said and switched to a video call.

"Ohhhh that!" Harri laughed. "That's a throwback. Wow it looks great though, sis. You're still going to the gym, I see. I could never keep up with that stuff."

"Yeah," Adriana said. "I'm glad I found something in my closet that works."

"For what?"

"Oh..I'm going to a masquerade ball. I'm really tired though so we'lll probably only stay for like ten minutes."

"We? Who are you going with?"

"Oh.." Adriana said, realizing she was too tired to even be discrete. "Um..Damien. We're just going as friends though-"

"What?" Harri sighed. "I see...you're just a stupid dumb kind of bitch, huh?"

"No.." Adriana said. "Trust me."

"Nope."

"Ok, Harri..whatever...we're just going for a few minutes."

"He's a fucking idiot. You know he'll find some other chick while he's there. That's how much of a dog he is. As soon as you turn your back-"

"Harri-"

"An you should do the same. Fuck Damien!"

"Bruce will be there.."

"Sis," Harri sounded exasperated. "Didn't he ghost you?"

"He apologized.."

"Why don't you think you deserve better?"

"Like what?" Adriana suddenly felt the blue potion, which had worn off for enhancing her gift, but still was working to make her bold, daring, and extremely impulsive.

"Adri-"

"No!" Adriana shouted. "No, Harri, listen to me! For once okay?"

"Oh...kay..." Harri said, not used to hearing Adriana this way.

"I'm never going to be happy, understand? I'm never going to be like you with Antonio, with someone. It's never going to fucking happen-"

"You don't know that-"

"Yes, the fuck, I do," Adriana said slowly and clearly. "And you know what, I don't even care. I don't care about love."

"Don't say that-"

"Shut up, Harri!" Adriana said again, hearing her voice shaking. "Okay!"

"Yes.." Harri said. "I'm quiet."

"I'm so fucking tired! I'm exhausted as shit! I do so much...every single fucking day. I put up with so much shit! I'm so fucking tense and stressed all the time...I don't want love. You know? I just want...I don't even know anymore. Just...something is fucking missing. I'm just.."

"Adri..." Harri said after Adriana went quiet. "Don't take this the wrong way-"

"Go ahead," Adriana said, harshly.

"But you sound like you're just horny," Harri said. "That's why you're so angry and wound up."

"That's always what you think, Harri," Adriana sighed. "Sex isn't going to fix anything. Not in this case. Things are really fucked up right now...I'm just stressed. I mean..things might be getting better soon though..I'm just waiting for someone to do something we planned and then it'll be okay."

"I have no clue what you're talking about but you need to get laid, sis," Harri said. "I can hear it in your voice."

"Right," Adriana said sarcastically. "Want to tell Damien that? So he can fuck me before we go out? Will that make things better?"

"No," Harri said. "Not Damien. Damien fucking you will make it worse. I mean how many orgasms have you had with him your entire relationship? Three and a half? You need someone that..you know...cares enough to make you happy, but also...can last longer than five minutes-"

"Bruce..." Adriana said, hearing the sudden change in her voice. Her voice got softer all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I don't know about that," Harri said. "I mean when you were with him, I could still hear the tension in your voice. I'm telling you, I'm like...a sex psychic. You need someone better at it."

"Fine, Harri," Adriana said. "Whatever you say. If you say I'm sexually frustrated and that's all this is, then so be it. But I'm telling you...it's more than that."

"Mmhm.." Harri said. "If you say so, sis. But I just want you to be happy. I mean, you deserve it. We all do...it just makes me sad sometimes. You haven't exactly had the easiest life...you've been struggling ever since we were kids..on medications..in psych hospitals...having breakdowns... I just want to see you happy for once. Truly happy. And sometimes...you know, the physical is just as important as the mental. I love you."

"Okay, Harri," Adriana said, calming her attitude. "Okay. I have to go...find some shoes..we have to leave soon."

"Okay," Harri replied. "Bye, sis."

.

.

"Were you arguing with you sister?" Damien asked. "Wow you look nice."

"Thanks," Adriana said, and put in an earring. "Yeah, kinda."

"I heard you yelling," he said. "What were you arguing about? Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Damien," she said and put in the other earring. "Let's just go."

"She thinks you need sex," Damien laughed. "I heard you. You've had more than three orgasms though with me. Come on."

"Well, no, not really," she said.

"In that case," he said and placed his hands on her hips. "Let's fix that right now."

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. "Let's just go."

"Come on...we don't need to go to this stupid thing.."

"I want to go," she said. "You said you wanted to start over. So maybe we should do things together? Like talk? Go to parties? Before you start trying to sleep with me."

"Fine, then," he said and stepped back. "So when then?"

"When what?"

"When will we have sex again?"

"Damien," Adriana laughed. "Never, most likely."

"What?" he said. "I thought we were starting over. To see if we can get back together."

"Right," Adriana shrugged. "Let's just go, please. Maybe in time you can prove to me you're worth a second chance. We've had sex a million times Damien, so trust me, that's not ever going to be the way you're ever going to prove it to me. I don't care about sex, honestly, but Harri would of course say-"

"Stop talking," he said, a bit offended. "Let's just go then. Fuck it."

.

.

.

"Navarro," the woman at the door said to Adriana after checking the guest list. "Welcome."

"Ricard," one of Damien's colleagues who was working security said to him when he saw them come in. "Hi, Navarro. You look lovely."

"Thanks," Adriana said with a smile. She wanted to get a few drinks and leave.

"Best five star hotel in Gotham," Damien said as he picked up a glass of champagne.

"That's what they say," Adriana said unimpressed as she picked up a glass as well.

She could sense that Damien was still a bit mad at her, but didn't want to show it. He just wanted to enjoy the party and she could see, even though the thought was not in the forefront of his mind, he was on the prowl. He knew that she was tired of him and had little chance of getting back with her. She wanted him to fight for her...to be patient, faithful...and maybe things could work out. But he had given up so easily. So had Bruce. Maybe it was her. She was the problem. So many times she made the the mistake of bringing up to Bruce what she knew.

Bruce was the epitome of a cassanova. Having a woman know every women he had been with, even women that he had forgotten, was almost too much. When he came to apologize to her for disappearing, all she could see in his thoughts was him wondering how much she knew about the woman in the fur coat that he had been with in the meantime. A woman who knew so much would require a full and unwavering commitment. Maybe that was why she was so miserable. Perhaps, no man could ever give such a thing.

She was meant to be alone. Alone, strong, fierce. A fighting vigilante..every night. Alone..every night.

"Oh...I see Robert," he said and pointed across the room. "I'm going to go and say hi."

"Yeah," Adriana said. "I'm going to the restroom. Give him my regards."

"Sure thing," Damien said and walked away.

Adriana looked into the mirror in the restroom, and she could see the tension in her face even with the mask on. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to go home, sleep a few more hours, and then wake up to a bit more of her solution. The blue potion that had the power to enhance her gift to make her, what she knew, was the best vigilante in Gotham. The potion actually gave her life meaning, she realized. Being Shade, and being at her best, was the only thing that made her happy right now.

But it was undeniable that even though she was helping people..something was missing. She needed release. Was Harri right?

She pressed her lips onto a paper towel to get rid of a bit of her lips gloss before stepping out back into the main hall of the party. She was so tempted wo sneak out..out into the hotel's lobby area and into a cab, on her way home. Anything could be going on in Gotham right now. When it came to crime in Gotham...stormy weather was always in the forecast.

"Could I have a cosmopolitan," Adriana asked the bartender after she walked over.

He nodded and began preparing the drink. Her mask was itching her face. She looked around at the people dancing...a group of men playing violins in white seventeenth century styled wigs, made music happily.

"There you are, ma'am," he said and sat the glass beside her.

"Thank you," she smiled and took a sip.

Sounds of chatting and laughter filled the room. Adriana looked up at the paintings on the high ceiling and slowly looked down at the other side of the room. Bruce.

He was one of the few people not wearing a mask. She smiled and thought about the irony of it, as he was surrounded by a crowd of masked people He looked absolutely gorgeous. She took another sip and watched as a woman in a long red dress and feathered red mask kissed him on his cheek and then on his lips. He smiled and kissed her deeply in front of everyone. But this was the upper crust of society. They were used to Bruce Wayne and his women.

But Adriana was not. She watched Bruce and he turned to a server who handed him a drink. Bruce's eyes scanned the room...twice, he looked straight at her. He didn't recognize her, he wasn't looking for her, he looked right over her. And then she thought of the promise she had made him.

She would reveal herself once he had killed the Joker.

From where she was standing she could hear Bruce's thoughts. He placed his hand on the woman's waist..but he was thinking about Shade. He was so taken with her. Shade was an unpredictable roller coaster. And even though he generally hated drama and volatility...he loved it with her. He never knew what to expect with Shade, and she gave him excitement like he had never known. All he could think about was how he could kill the Joker as soon as possible so that Shade could reveal herself to him. He wanted her more than anything right now. And all Adriana could think was...would he be disappointed to see that Shade...was just her?

Then she looked over to Damien. He was flirting with a woman who was very petite over by the violinists. Adriana took another bitter sip of her drink as Bruce's eye's passed over her once again. His mind was too stuck on Shade for him to even see her. Time to leave.

She walked around the perimeter of the dance floor, feeling a very slight buzz. She looked at the older, happy couples, holding each other, laughing. The city of Gotham dominated the view behind the large glass windows. Concrete jungle with harsh lights, a thick coating of fog, and bitter cold winds. She walked around passing by where Damien was and then walked a bit further until someone stepped in front of her.

"Excuse me," she said quickly and then walked around..then froze and turned around slowly.

A tall man, in a black shirt and suit. Wearing a black and gold mask. The full faced mask of a court jester...extremely elaborate and complete with small, dangling golden bells.

"Leaving so soon?" she heard his distinctive voice. The Joker.

"Whatever it is you're doing..." she said, immediately diving into his thoughts. "I'm not a part of this. I'm leaving."

"Oh...I don't plan anything...unsavory..at least not here," he said and looked in the direction of the governor. "Tonight is about observation of his security detail."

"I don't really care," she said, dryly. "Goodbye."

"Without a dance?" he said and extended a hand to her.

"Without a dance," she replied, declining.

"Will you make me ask?" he said.

She looked around. She had agreed to do anything he asked. Really all she wanted to do was tear off his mask and reveal him to all of the police officers and security that were in the room. She placed her hand in his and went onto the dance floor. Quickly, he placed a hand on her waist and lifted her right hand with his. She rested a hand on his shoulders and watched him mimic the people dancing around them.

It didn't take her long to realize what he was doing. He gradually made his way across the dance area and over to where the governor was standing with his wife, talking to a small group of people. He needed a closer look. He saw where the governor's security team was positioned. Four guards around him..he looked up to a balcony area and saw another with his arms crossed at the wrists, looking down at them.

"Interesting..." the Joker said and looked over to the other balcony on the opposite side of the room, seeing another guard.

"And I bet they're all armed," she said. "You're never getting to the governor. They're all loyal too."

"Boy, you seem to be a know-it-all," the Joker said, from behind his jester's mask. "Maybe you know a bit about something else."

She was quiet, knowing what he was referring to before he said it.

"It seems my inventory of a certain substance has been compromised," he said, knowing he had trapped her. "Stolen. As well as some necessary materials. Wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"I didn't take your shit," she said.

"That's not what I asked," he said, his voice dark against the cheery violins. "I know you didn't take it. I have footage of a black flash of a flying rat man."

"The Batman," she said.

"I asked if you know anything about it," he said.

"Nope," she lied.

"You know...lying to me comes with great consequences," he said.

"I don't know anything about it," she repeated.

"Hmm...maybe it was Brake?" the Joker said, playing mind games. He knew it wasn't Brake. "Perhaps I should pay him a visit-"

"No," Adriana said. "It wasn't him."

"Then it was you," the Joker said and laughed quietly. "I knew it wasn't Brake. He's quite loyal. I've convinced him to stay for a few more jobs with a hefty bonus. But you on the other hand..."

"I won't let you kill any children."

"Have I?" he asked. "I'm a man of my word."

"I don't care," she said. "I'm fed up with you, and working for you. It stops now."

"You'll be at the Kensington Warehouse tomorrow night," he said. "We have a trade to make."

"Fuck you and your criminal trade," she said. "Your time has run out."

"Oh?" he said with great amusement as he spun her. "Are you saying that because your Batman has stolen my laughing gas? You think he will use it to kill me?"

She was quiet.

"He won't kill me," the Joker said. "He can't do it. He's come very close though. But he just can't let me go. Just like I can't let him go. In a way, I'm happy that he stole the gas. We'll have a great fight when I get it back. He's a great fighter. You know, this city would be so dull without him. The police are a joke. He's my only _real _opposition. He's a source of inspiration and motivation to destroy this city, our dear Bat."

"Wow," Adriana said in a taunting voice. "I mean I know you wear a purple suit and makeup...so I guess I shouldn't be surprised you have such a crush on him."

"If you're trying to offend me, you're going to have to do better than that," he said.

"Never," she said innocently. "I'm not homophobic at all."

She knew he could tell that she was messing with him, trying to get a rise out of him. But he didn't care about her assumptions about him at all, he had heard far worse.

"How nice. Neither am I," he said. "As far as I am concerned, all humans are the same. Exactly the same as me...but they won't let it show, out of some sense of decency. That's why it's my job to inspire them. Inspire them to let the chaos free."

"You really think everyone is like you," she said. "That's why you need to be stopped. And I'm going to stop you."

He laughed.

"You think I'm kidding," she said. "You think the Batman is your only opposition but you've never fought me. He may not be able to kill you but I could."

"Hmm.." he said and reached into his jacket.

He pulled out the tiny vial of poison that she had stolen from Club Core ages ago.

"You were at my house again," she said. "Going through my things."

"What's taken you so long to use this?" he asked and tucked it away. "You're wasting perfectly good product there."

"Maybe I'd rather kick you off a building."

"And what about this one.." he said, pulling out another bottle.

It was the red potion that she had shoplifted from Madame Twyla. She let her arm hand down as they continued to move slowly through the dance floor. She looked down at the small bottle he was holding.

"Another poison," he said. "I'm curious. What does it do?"

"It's not poison," she said, and placed her free hand on his other shoulder.

"Sure it's not," he said. "You're collecting an arsenal, trying to decide which to use on me."

"Look," she said and pulled the cork out the the bottle and drank about a quarter of the solution.

What surprised her was that the potion was hot as if it had just come off of the stove, even though the bottle felt room temperature. It tasted like very strong sweetened hot chocolate.

"See," she said and handed the bottle back.

He lifted the bottom of his mask, exposing his scars. She felt her body go cold, there were so many police officers around. Surely one of them would see him. He shrugged and swallowed the rest and she looked at him in surprise. Perhaps at such a high dose, it would poison him? How lucky would that be? He covered his face again with the mask.

"Not bad," he said.

"That was a gamble," she said. "There are cops everywhere."

"Sure," he said, carelessly, and glanced at the governor. "Well, it looks like I have all the intel I need."

"I won't let you hurt him," she said.

"You think he's wonderful, don't you," he said. "Just like everyone else. But did you know this-"

He paused and surprised her by dipping her. She gripped his shoulders.

"The lovely judge accepted a bribe from him. A bribe to dismiss the plea for insanity. A bribe to ensure I am found guilty and receive the death penalty."

"Well," she said as he lifted her. "Did you ever think that maybe you deserve it?"

"Hmm...perhaps," he said. "But why doesn't he? Is he any better? Justice should be served."

"Yes," she said. "It will be served when I bash your brains in."

"Hahaha," he laughed. "So you would like to fight me."

"Yes. Scared?"

"Of course not," he said.

"Hah."

"See.." he said. "We're the same, you and I. You love a good fight."

"I hate fighting," she said. "But I have a lot anger built up and you know what...taking it out on you? I think it might actually be fun. I can't wait to make you pay."

"Hahaha," he was laughing, not taking her seriously. "Sure. I will let you take the first hit."

"One good hit is all I'll need," she told him.

The Joker stopped dancing and was looking behind her. She turned to see what he was looking at, hoping that he hadn't somehow noticed Bruce or recognized him as being the Batman. But he never even noticed Bruce, or any of the other young rich people in the room. They made him sick. He was instead looking at one of his men that had accompanied him, in case anything happened and he needed back up. One of the police officers had asked the man to remove his mask...He had a record, the recognized him..His prints were in the system

Adriana could see the officer's thoughts. The man's prints matched a set found weeks earlier at the church explosion. Adriana remembered seeing him from the balcony, fighting with the Batman. Everyone knew that the Joker was involved...they figured it out pretty quickly that the man was working for the Joker. The police were on high alert immediately, but did not want to frighten the crowd of wealthy party guests.

"Time to go," he said and grabbed her upper arm.

"What?" she asked as he pulled her along.

"Getting out of here will be much easier with a hostage," he huffed and pulled her over to the exit into one of the main areas of the hotel.

She wanted to fight back but she felt a surge of heat take over her body. Like someone had just turned on a furnace, close her her stomach. It actually was making it hard for her to breathe, let alone fight back. The potion..she knew absolutely nothing about it. Maybe it was actually poisonous at high doses? She knew she had to have had at least ten times the recommended dose..and the Joker three times more. Wouldn't this be a terrible way to die..but at least it wouldn't be in vain. Poisoning herself to also convince the Joker to drink a toxic solution.

"Sir, would you mind removing your mask, please?" Adriana heard a voice say and could see the police had already set up a checkpoint at one of the exits to outside. The officer was talking to a man attempting to leave the building and they overheard him.

"This way," the Joker said and pulled her in the opposite direction, towards another exit. There were two officers already there.

There was nowhere to go but the elevators and the lobby. He pulled her into the lobby which was mostly empty.

"There's no way out," she said, breathlessly, feeling her lungs constrict from the burning heat building up in her body. "Just turn yourself in."

"Boring," he said and reached into his pocket to hand her a few stacks of bills.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Check in," he said. "They'll be searching the hotel. The richest won't be bothered, that's how society works. Get the penthouse."

She looked down at the money and walked over the counter, glancing back. If anything happened she could tell the police he forced her to get his hiding place. He had forced everything

"I...want to check in.." she told the woman behind the counter.

"Wonderful," she smiled. "Are you a guest at the ball?" the woman asked, even though it was obvious.

"Yes," Adriana answered. "Is the penthouse suite available?"

"In fact," the woman said. "We had a cancellation so yes. May I have your name?"

"Adriana Navarro."

"Yes, I have your name listed here. Party guests are receiving a generous 35% discount tonight."

"Great," Adriana said and looked around nervously.

"How many nights?"

"Just one, I guess."

"Alright, Miss Navarro, how many guests?"

"Two."

"Great," the woman said. "Your total will be $22,500. "

"Okay..." Adriana looked down at the three stacks, each containing a $10000 marked wrapping strip. She handed the woman two and then counted out 23 hundred dollar bills.

"Is it alright if we use a previous card we have on file for you for incidentals?"

"Yeah.."

"Just a moment," the woman said, stood, and disappeared with the money. She came back with a manager and Adriana's heart pounded. The man smiled at her and went to the computer to type in a few things.

"Enjoy your stay, Miss Navarro," he said and handed her a room key. "Do you need any assistance with bags?"

"No..no bags," she stammered and walked over to where the Joker was standing, forgetting to thank them.

The mask was drawing attention and he knew it.

"Let's go," he said and walked over the elevators. And older couple, looking like they had come from the party, walked into the opened elevator doors with them. Before the doors shut, a cop stuck his hand in and got inside.

"No..." Adriana said under her breath.

"Is everything alright tonight officer?" the older gentleman asked the cop.

"Nothing to worry about," the officer said to them with a smile.

Adriana felt her heart rate going up again as she stood in the back corner. The officer looked over to the Joker..suspiciously. The Joker noticed it and knew the gig was up. Adriana saw the Joker reaching down for his gun and all she could think about was the innocent civilians standing right there. If there was as shootout in the elevator...they would likely be hurt or worse.

"Press 22, hun," Adriana said to the Joker after grabbing his arm and she watched as the officer relaxed a bit.

The older couple left the elevator at 16 and officer at 20.

"Have a good evening folks," he said to them as he left.

The penthouse was enormous and had five bedrooms. As soon as they were inside the Joker threw his mask and jacket down and went over to the enormous windows. He could see down to he street on the north and east side of the building. The parking structure would most likely have to be his exit, based on where he could see the police officers posted. He looked over by the door and saw Adriana glaring at him.

"What?" he asked. "Trust me, this is as luxury of a hostage experience as it gets."

The way he looked right now somehow made her tense...and gave her a shudder of anxiety. He didn't look like himself. His hair wasn't green, his face wasn't painted, he was wearing all black and not a purple suit.

"Fuck you," she said and picked up a crystal glass and threw it at him. He stepped aside and watched it hit the floor.

"Remember," he laughed, feeling a sudden, surprising heart palpitation but ignoring it. "The room is in your name, so you pay for damages."

Another glass flew by his head.

"Come on," she walked over to him. "Let's settle this now."

"Hm..." he squinted and leaned forward a bit. "Maybe you want to wait for combat, until you can blink both eyes at the same time..at least."

"I hate you-" she said and grabbed her chest, feeling her heart racing and fluttering. "What the fuck.."

"Heart troubles?" he asked.

"Yes...you too?" she replied.

"Mhm," he said as if he didn't care.

"It's too hot.." she said and walked around looking for a bathroom. She found one but as soon as she took a step in, she felt her legs give out and she fell onto the floor. She could feel her pulse going faster and faster, to the point that she felt her heart would stop if it didn't slow down. She felt like all she needed was to lay under an icy cold flow of water. All of the muscles in her body constricted, tightening intensely. Even her heart muscle, and she could tell. Pressure on her chest like the was having a heart attack, began to build quickly.

"So.." she turned, hearing a voice above her, echoing against the tile walls of the bathroom. "It was a poison. I assume, something to induce cardiac arrest?"

"I...didn't..." she murmured weakly. "I didn't know...I swear."

"Mhm..." he said. She could see his thoughts..he was feeling all of the same symptoms she was but was still somehow able to make himself keep standing.

"Give me your phone," she said.

"Hmm..so you can call those cops downstairs?" he said. "I prefer dying without them around. Thank you."

"No...I need to curse out..this stupid bitch...that made that shit."

"You'll call an ambulance, naturally" he said. "Cops will come. Same thing."

"It...to late...for an ambulance. You don't believe me.." she said back. "You call her then..Madame Twyla...I stole from her...stupid fucking greedy bitch.."

The Joker leaned against the door frame of the bathroom and slowly slid down the floor as his leg muscles constricted. He pulled out his phone and searched the name online.

"5-1-7.." he murmured.

"Yeah.." Adriana said as her vision began to feel like she was in a tunnel. "Put her on speaker."

"Madame Twyla," the voice on the other end of the line said and the Joker could immediately tell this was a greedy woman. They just had a certain sound.

"Fucking...greedy...fuck...fucking bitch.." Adriana said, after hearing her voice on the phone while it was on speaker.

"And who is this?" the woman said, as if she was used to such greetings. "Hello?"

"Her name is Adriana Navarro," the Joker said, no luster in his voice. He felt his body failing too. "She stole...a bottle of red liquid from you. We drank it...and are presumably dying of cardiac arrest..or failure. Well done. Quite a nice solution you've created. Good taste...quick...effective."

"I knew it was her when I found a bottle missing," Madame Twyla. "Stupid, stupid girl. Stealing and drinking something she doesn't even know what it is. Stupid, foolish one!"

"Indeed," the Joker said. "She is."

"How much did you drink?"

"The bottle," he said.

"She had all of it?" Madame Twyla said.

"No," the Joker said. "She had a bit. I had most of it. And you...will be infamous."

"Listen," Madame Twyla said as if she was eating and didn't care much. "If you're still talking,maybe you will live. You just have to dissipate some of the energy the solution gives."

"How?" the Joker said.

"Are you two related?"

"Negatory."

"Okay, good," she went on. "Well, what you had was a very potent aphrodisiac. The only thing you can do now is try to relieve yourselves a bit. The man needs the woman and vice versa. You may still die though, but luckily Miss Navarro has signed a document releasing me of all legal liability-"

"Relieve...Vice versa..." the Joker said, repeating her words.

"Yes," the woman said. "You two merge and it will help dissolve these effects. It is the only way."

"Merge..." the Joker said and looked at Adriana who wasn't moving at all. "I'm sure the female party would prefer the cardiac arrest. But thanks for taking our call."

"Wha-" Madame Twyla started to say but the Joker ended the call.

"Are you still living?" the Joker asked as he felt his pulse stalling and starting erratically.

"Mhm..." Adriana groaned as her voice broke. "I...I want to live..."

"Did you hear her?" the Joker asked, now sitting in the doorway and feeling himself sinking down to the floor.

"Ya..."

"If we are having heart failure, that is not going to help. Now..we die."

"Haha," Adriana gave the last bit of humor she could muster before she felt herself blacking out and fainting. "I knew you were gay."

.

.

The sound of her own voice woke her as she became conscious again. Adriana felt soreness in all the muscles in her body as they loosened. She knew what was happening, and she could barely open her eyes. The sensation in her, the pleasure of great fullness grew more and more as her limbs fell limp. It was enough for her to feel pressure throughout her hips and entire pelvis.

She could hear thoughts..his thoughts. He thought that her body was not accommodating him very well, perhaps he was hurting her, but her breathing seemed to be regulating. The artery on the side of her neck wasn't pulsating so much that it looked like a vibration, a pulse rate of over 200 beats per minute. Her heart rate was slowing, and she was able to speak...murmuring words that he could not understand..another language. A few moments passed where he thought that perhaps something was wrong and it was too late. Her body spasmed, the muscles inside her would contract irregularly around him and she would cry out before falling limp again. After the fourth time it occurred, while she dug her fingernails into his side, he realized what was happening.

Finally, she opened her eyes, awake at last. He stopped moving and looked down at her.

"What's wrong," she said and he moved his eyes to hers. She could see a vein in his temple still pulsating rapidly. "Oh...I know..." she said softly. "You're not done."

He stayed still through a heart tremor.

"Keep going," she said and touched his neck. "Go faster if you need to."

His thoughts told her that he did not understand her. Shouldn't she be pushing him away..screaming in disgust. But instead he felt her slowly rocking her hips underneath of him.

"Come on," she whispered and saw him make a fist against the floor in the corner of her eye. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against the side of his fist, refusing to move. She moved her hips faster under him, and finally she felt a quick spasm within him, unable to fight the pleasure that he was feeling. She moved a bit quicker and latched her mouth onto the skin on his neck, which was right in front of her face. He let out a groan, the sound of distress as he could no longer hold back, and she gripped him with her knees and arms until she felt his body trembling and he felt himself erupt within her.

He moved his face from the floor and back over hers. Her hands went up and touched both sides of his face, her fingertips on the scars in cheeks. She pulled him down and he hesitated. Even though he was still inside her, a kiss seemed even more intimate, and he was not accustomed to such intimacy. She lifted herself and kissed him. His lips were still, he did not kiss back at first. But after the third time she pressed her lips to his, he reciprocated, opening his mouth to kiss her deeply.

"Take me to the bed," she whispered. "I need more.."

He thought to himself, why should he care? He had never cared what anyone else needed or wanted. Why should he carry her to the bed...while helicopter search lights beamed through the glass ceilings above them? Why should he invest these long hours, giving her everything she asked for? She needed a lot...she needed him to use this long forgotten organ on his body, the one that made him a man. She needed his tongue, lips, fingers, and she was not hesitant in telling him exactly what to do. As the fluffy, soft blankets became twisted and limp as they wore them out into the night, he began to feel differently. Initially, he felt he could barely fit into her but after several hours, her body accommodated him easily. Perhaps she really did want him. Why else would she let him do these things?

Strangely, he began to feel like he could see what she was thinking, in a very subtle way. She was enjoying every second of it. As her body became slippery and open, and he could fit the entirety of himself in her, she felt as thought he was taking up all the space in both her body and mind. What was more difficult him admitting to himself that he enjoyed it as well. He enjoyed her reactions to his touch. She was free...with moments of pandemonium and surprise. Savoring the tiny reactions...the microexpressions that she made...it brought him an amount of gratitude he was not expecting. Her tumultuous throes of convulsions as she climaxed fascinated him over and over again.

After the last one she collapsed back onto the slackened sheets, spent and worn out. She fell asleep immediately and her watched her for a moment before looking up through the glass in the ceiling. The sky had begun to brighten as the sun rose and he absconded from the hotel.


	75. Chapter 75

The sound of the 6 a.m. Catholic church bells woke Adriana. She looked up at the grid of the glass window above and watched two birds there for a moment before one flew off, and the other followed. After a few seconds of momentary confusion, she remembered where she was. She remembered everything that she knew she would never be able to forget.

Stay asleep. She told herself the words over and over in her mind. If she didn't move..didn't get up..didn't begin the day..maybe that would somehow make it not real. Stay asleep. Maybe it was a dream.

The longer she laid, keeping her eyes on the sky, the further she slipped into her memories. Every time she blinked, closing her eyes for a split seconds, she could see it all over again. Flashes of embracing...writhing...kisses. She twisted the sheets with her fist and closed her eyes completely surrendering to the memories. The faint smell of coffee coming from somewhere pulled her out again and she heard herself sobbing.

She turned over onto her side and cried her heart out. Her chest burned as she screamed into the pillow, bawling until her throat felt raw.

After she gathered herself, she left the bed, pulling herself slowly to her feet. While walking to the bathroom, she realized that she felt...different. She felt like she was floating. Her body felt relaxed and open and she felt an overwhelming sense of clean of purity within her. The mirror in the bathroom..she was afraid to look into it. She imagined she would look ashamed...humiliated...lacking dignity. But she looked at herself for long minute.

The look in her eyes...such a contrast to how she was used to seeing herself. Her entire life, she looked into the mirror and saw her eyes..wide open..a bit paranoid looking almost, but she figured that was just how she looked. A bit like a deer in headlights. She was always in headlights, always hearing thoughts, always a bit traumatized.

But now her eyes looked so relaxed, almost to the point of looking predatory. Her eyes reminded her of a lion after a gratifying hunt. She moved her face closer to the mirror, trying to convince herself that she was imagining it...but she wasn't.

As she went down to the lobby she noticed that there were still police officers around. She checked out of the hotel room and retrieved her coat from the coat check by the hotel's event hall and pulled her phone out of the pocket as the walked on the street. Damien had called her 11 times..Harri twice...Bruce once. She walked in silence, not looking at anyone, until she reached the above ground train and walked up the steps. The ride was quiet, and there were very few people on the train at this hour. The train went across a street by city hall and Adriana could see though her peripheral vision in her left eye, the bright construction signs. Still rebuilding after the bombing.

That was all it took her her to shut her eyes and try not to cry again.

.

.

.

After showering and putting on a huge t-shirt she decided to return missed called to distract herself, once she was at home.

"Hey," Bruce said, straight away after picking up the phone.

"Hi, Bruce," Adriana said, hearing her voice for the first time that day.

"How are you doing? I just called because there were some things going on last night and I saw that you were in attendance at the ball-"

"Yeah," she said, cutting his words short. "I only stayed for a bit...left really early."

"Wish I could have seen you," Bruce said.

"I saw you," she said. "You were a bit busy though."

"Right..." Bruce said, knowing that she was talking about the woman he was with.

"What was going on at the ball? Did I miss something?"

"Well..the police arrested a man that was involved with the incident at the church a few weeks ago with the Joker. He was there."

"Oh wow.."

"You didn't...pick up on anything did you?" Bruce asked her carefully about her gift, not wanting to be pushy.

"Good," Bruce exhaled. "The police worked very quickly. Snipers, helicopters, everything set up in minutes. They were prepared for anything last night. The governor was there so no chances were taken."

"There were snipers?" she asked.

"Yes," he told her. "All permitted to shoot on sight if they saw the Joker. Police officers as well."

"Shoot on sight..." Adriana breathed. "But...that's really extreme...I mean what if he had a hostage?"

"Then I'm sure they would have done their best to avoid killing the hostage as well, but after what happened with the judge and this new toxic compound he's created...The local authorities are at the end of their rope. The guy they arrested refused to talk to police so I had to...persuade him. He admitted that the Joker was there. Security didn't report seeing anything suspicious on the surveillance footage all night, but when the footage was replayed it was all corrupted. Useless."

"Wow...that's...highly suspicious."

"Yes," Bruce said. "But fortunately no one was hurt. For all we know, he could still be in the building."

"I doubt that," Adriana said.

"So do I," Bruce said. "Probably got away before the police could even run the guy's prints."

"Yeah..probably," Adriana said tiredly.

"I'll let you go," Bruce said. "I know it's really early-"

"It's okay," Adriana lied, she was so tired. She was sure she had slept less than an hour.

"Enjoy the rest of your day," Bruce said. "I hope I get to see you soon..sometime."

"Me too," she said, politely. "Bye."

Damien next, she thought, just wanting to text him that she was fine, but knew that wouldn't be sufficient for him.

"Finally found time to call me back," he said.

"Sorry Damien I was-" she started.

"We were in the middle of a potential crisis last night and you just disappeared. Looked everywhere."

"I'm fine," she said. "I just wanted to leave."

"You could have told me that instead of disappearing."

"I know..I'm sorry."

"Yeah..well...just don't do it again."

"I wont," she said. "Ever."

"Ok. Gotta get started on some stuff here-"

"Ok, no problem, bye."

"Bye."

Time to call Harri. She dialed Harri's number as she walked into the kitchen, wanting nothing more than extremely strong coffee.

"Hello?" Harri asked sleepily.

"Hey..It's Adriana," Adriana said. "Sorry...it's way too early."

Harri was quiet for a few seconds. "Video call."

"Um..okay," Adriana said and obeyed. "Good morning," she said once she saw Harri. She was still in bed and her hair was in it's naturally curly state. Harris rubbed her eyes with the side of one hand.

"Good mo-" Harri said and stopped talking as she sat up. She was staring at Adriana. "Oh. My. GO-"

"Harri? What is it?" Adriana asked and pulled a bag of coffee from the cupboard.

"You!" Harri shrieked and her fiancee groaned behind her. "Sorry, baby!" Harri said and leaned over to kiss him before leaving the bed and going to the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Me?" Adriana asked and lifted a coffee filter after propping her phone up against a roll of paper towels.

"You! You! You!" Harri said in the loudest whisper ever. "You had sex!"

Adriana sat the coffee filter down slowly.

"Oh my gosh, you did! Damien told me you disappeared on him, I mean at first I assumed you just left because you never ever take my fucking advice but I can see it! I can see it! Look at you! Ahhh!"

"Look at me? What do I look like?" Adriana looked at her reflection in the microwave for a second.

"Girl! You look like you it tossed! Thoroughly!"

"Okay..." Adriana said slowly. "I did..But I really don't want to talk about it..Okay?"

"Why! I talk to you about everything-"

"I just can't okay?" Adriana said. "It shouldn't have happened...I just can;t even think about it."

"So..." Harri looked a bit confused. "I mean you just look so...tranquil, I thought...I mean...was it really that bad?"

Adriana put the filter into the machine and fell forward slightly, putting her forehead on the back of her hand.

"Aw..." Harri said. "Sorry sis. I mean..at least you're taking steps to move forward. Bad sex aside-"

"It wasn't," Adriana said, still not looking at the camera.

"Wasn't what?"

"Wasn't bad," Adriana said and stood up straight, wiping her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because..." Adriana said and scooped the coffee still unwilling to look at Harri. "It was amazing."

"I knew it! I knew it!" Harri shouted out loud. "Sorry baby!" she shouted to Antonio, who Adriana could hear was protesting her shouting so early.

"Harri-"

"No! Tell me everything! And I'm not playing! I need details!"

Adriana faced the camera with a serious look on her face.

"Ok, at least tell me...was it Bruce?"

"No..just some guy."

"One night stand?"

"Yeah...one time thing for sure."

"Okay...how tall is he?" Harri smiled. "Was he hot? I mean of course he was hot-"

"He's..6' 2'' and...he's..I mean..."

"Okay so, he's hot I can tell. 6'2'' nice, same height as Bruce? Almost?"

"No...Bruce is 6'1'' and why do you keep talking about Bruce?"

"Come on, every guy you're with from now on I'm going to have to compare to the hot billionaire. I mean it's simple psychology."

"Yeah. Enough questions...okay?"

"Nope!" Harri laughed. "Okay just a few more. Was it big?"

"Harri..."

"Look, it's a simple question. I mean was it like...the size of that plantain there on the counter? You know...a really nice...we'll call that one a stallion," Harri smiled and nodded.

Adriana finally laughed.

"No..." she said and held up and index finger telling Harri to wait. "Hold on.."

"Mmmkay," Harri said, excitedly and saw Adriana come back.

"Like this-" Adriana said.

"30% more...free.." Harri read the words on the top of the large can of cooking spray. "Shit..that one we call a back breaker."

"No joke.." Adriana said and sat the can down.

"Nahhhh!" Harri started laughing. "Are you exaggerating, I mean that can is like-"

"I'm not exaggerating. I feel like the Holland Tunnel."

"But did you like it though? Did you...you know...reach the big O?"

"Girl..." Adriana said leaning against the counter, surprised at how comfortable she was talking about this.

"How many!"

"Honestly..." Adriana said. "I lost count.."

"Yes!" Harri said. "As it should be! So I guess that means he lasted for more than five minutes-"

"Harri..." Adriana said. "Hours...at least... four and a half..."

"I'm so so happy for you," Harri said. "And him too."

"Thanks...I guess," Adriana said. "I'm not sure he was into it like that though-"

"What?! You just said four and a half hours-"

"Yeah but..." Adriana said, thinking of the potion. "I don't know, I guess I was kind of bossy.."

"Bossy how?"

"I mean..I kept telling him what I wanted him to do. I've never been like that before."

"Nothing wrong with that, I tell Antonio what do do all the time. So what did he do when you told him what you wanted?"

"He just...did it all. I feel like I was too demanding-"

"You weren't. Trust me, hun," Harri said and yawned. "So when will you two get together again? You have his number right."

Adriana turned away to get a glass. "This can never happen again."

"Aww..why? Is he married?"

"No, Harri. He just.." Adriana sighed. "Won't be around much longer."

"Oh...rich traveler," Harri assumed. "A businessman."

"Yeah..sure," Adriana said. "I gotta go sis."

"Yeah, me too," Harri said. "I better make this man some waffles to apologize for shrieking in his ear."

"You do that," Adriana laughed.


	76. Chapter 76

"You're here to stop me...and turn me in to the police," Marcia Stevens said to Shade as she pointed the gun at her. "That's fine. But if I'm going to jail, I'm not going until I do what I came here for.."

The woman looked at the locked door. The back room of a pharmacy closed for the night. , where her husband Brendan Stevens had barricaded himself. There were two pharmacy employees sitting on the floor in the corner where Marcia had instructed them to sit, or else she would shoot them.

"I'm going to kill my husband first," Marcia said. She was wearing a long floral dress under a long brown coat, her hair was curled neatly and she had perfect makeup. Red lipstick, winged black eyeliner, she was a gorgeous woman.

"Ms. Stevens," Shade said to her. "I can't let you do that."

"How do you know my name?" she asked Shade.

"I know a lot about you," Shade told her. "Like..." she looked over to the two employees. "I know that you don't mind being in the news for holding up this pharmacy at gunpoint...or for killing your husband...but most likely you wouldn't want to be in the news for holding children hostage."

"Children?" Marcia said and looked at the two people sitting. "How old are you?" she asked the boy.

"Seventeen," the boy said, not looking up.

"And you?" Marcia turned to the girl.

"Seventeen tomorrow," she replied.

Marcia looked back at Shade. She was right. "Go," she said to the employees. "Now."

The two stood carefully before making a move towards the front of the store. After she heard the front door shut, Shade spoke again.

"Thanks for letting them go," she told Marcia. "But I can't let you kill you husband. Just put the gun down."

"No," Marcia said. "I'm sorry, I really am. But I can't do that. He's locked himself in there and I know he's already called the police and they're on their way. I don't have much time-" Marcia said and kicked the door.

"This isn't the way...please-"

"Do you know what this son a bitch did?" she asked Shade.

"What?" she asked, even though she already knew the woman's thoughts. "Surely nothing bad enough for you to kill him-"

"He's been cheating on me," Marcia said. "For six years. With some slut. Some...25 year old _whore. _He gives her money. Over the years...over $250,000. He paid for her to get her boobs done. He told me he was going to a conference..but they went to Mexico. He's a fucking liar!"

"Marcia...you have to leave him...not kill him. This will ruin your life."

"My life is ruined! You don't understand! You've never been cheated on by someone you love!"

"I have," Shade told her. "I've been cheated on many times. I've never had anyone be faithful or dedicated to me."

"Really?" Marcia said and looked Shade up and down.

"Yes," she told Marcia.

"I mean it's just...you seem like you have it all together. Your life is perfect."

"Because I do this?" Shade said with a laugh. "I do this because I have to. It's what gives me purpose."

"I wish I was like you...but I can't. I need him to pay."

"You don't. It's not about him. It's about you. You'll be in prison and he will be with his sugar baby if he survives..which he might because I can hear the police and likely an ambulance...and he won't even have to pay you alimony. Because you'll be in prison for attempted murder."

Marcia burst into tears. "I'll be in prison anyway for this.." she said, waving the gun around. "I feel so stupid...What the hell am I doing.."

"Give me the gun," Shade said. "Trust me."

Marcia handed it over tearfully.

"Mr. Stevens! Open the door!" Shade shouted.

He opened the door, watching the security cameras in the back room the whole time. He knew the gun was out of his wife's hands. He stepped out slowly.

"Erase the footage from tonight, right now. Do it immediately. And you'll call those kids and explain to them that this was a misunderstanding. There was no gun here tonight. And when your wife files for divorce, you will give her everything she wants," Shade said. "Including the house in Aspen. Understand?"

"Yes.." he said carefully. "I understand."

"And if you don't I will know about it," she said to him. "Yes, this is a threat. Footage. Call the two kids. Multitask and do it now."

He turned back into the room behind him to erase the video footage and pulled out his cell phone.

"I have to go," Shade said. "The police will arrest you and ask you some questions. Don't tell them I was here. Don't tell them about the gun."

Marcia nodded, shamefully. "Do you think there's hope? Or are we destined to be single or cheated on forever?"

"Well...I don't know about me," Shade said before leaving through the back door. "But for you. There's definitely hope."

.

.

The blue potion still hadn't worn off when Adriana arrived at the warehouse. The Joker had not texted her, but she remembered him mentioning that she needed to show up. She didn't want to take any chances.

"Damn girl, late again," Brake said as he and Santos loaded crates into the back of a truck.

"I know..." Adriana said. "I got here as fast as I could."

The Joker came out of the warehouse and looked at them. Adriana could see his thoughts without trying. He was wondering why she was even there. He expected her disappear after what had happened the previous night. He said nothing to her, barely looked at her, and climbed into the driver's seat of the truck. Santos got into the passenger's side.

"I guess we ride in the back," Brake said and stepped up to go in before extending a hand down to Adriana to pull her up.

"Where will we sit?" she asked once she was inside and Brake reached out to shut the doors.

"We stand," he said. The crates were packed in wall to wall and there was a small amount of space for standing. "Don't worry," Brake said. "Won't let you fall."

Adriana smiled and wedged herself in between the small space in between a few of the crates. They faced each other, knee to knee, as the truck pulled off. There was barely any light in the back of the truck and Adriana could feel his breath on her face in the dark.

"So.."he said after a few minutes, holding onto the crates behind her for balance. "Not worried?"

"What about?" she asked.

"You know, you being late over and over," Brake looked at the back wall of the truck and then back at her. "The shootout.."

"Yeah.." she answered honestly. "What do you think he'll do?"

"Don't know," Brake answered her. "Never seen him let anyone get away with this much shit before."

"Right..." Adriana said. "If I'm lucky...he'll fire me."

"Fire?" Brake laughed. "He fires by firing a gun."

"I meant, he won't give me any more jobs. He doesn't even want me here for this one."

"What?" Brake frowned. "If he didn't want you here, you wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's up, ma?" he asked.

"Nothing, what do you mean?"

"Somethin's up," he said. "Tell me."

"It's nothing," she said. "Just...can't wait for all this to be over."

"Mmm.." he hummed. "If you say so, sweetheart."

They were quiet as the vehicle drove along, until it hit a pothole before stopping. The impact made him fall against her and grab the crates again for support. He looked down at her and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"You're beautiful, ma," he said.

"Thanks," she whispered and saw his lips moving closer to kiss her.

Before their lips could touch, light shone in from the back door being flung open. The Joker looked at them, clearly appearing to be in the middle of something, for less than a millisecond before moving to fling open the second door and disappearing.

There was no way for her to avoid going to his thoughts. Nothing. He thought nothing of it, he was focusing on the task at hand.

"What are we doing here?" she asked Brake the question she already knew the answer to.

"Take the lids off the cases," he said and started pulling lids off. The crates appeared to be full of straw and old appliances.

"Okay," she said and did what he said.

Santos came to the back and sat down a box. It was full of gold bars. The Joker brought another one and walked away quickly.

"Grab two and hide them under the straw and this junk, all the way at the bottom," Brake instructed her. The finished in a couple of minutes, before Brake kicked the empty boxes out onto the ground and shut the doors again.

They were back on the road again.

"How much further?" Adriana asked Brake.

"Fifteen minutes," he guessed.

"Okay," she said and closed her eyes, wondering if she would fall asleep standing up. It had been a long day.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered but then grabbed his arm. "We have to stop."

"Stop?" he asked. "The truck?"

"Yes," she said, trying not to panic. The blue potion was finally wearing off but there was just enough still going in her system to give her an advantage. "Now!"

He reached to bang against the back wall of the truck, since his arms were long enough. He hit the wall several times.

"Why?" he asked as the truck slowed to a stop. "He's not about to be happy about you stopping the truck-"

"Que pasa?" Santos asked as he opened the door

"Tenemos que parar," she told him._ We have to stop. __"It's a set up,"_ she continued in Spanish. _"We can't go."_

"Estas segura?" he asked her, looking confused about how she would know this. _You sure?_

_"I'm positive,_" she went on in Spanish as the Joker came around.

"What is this?" he asked.

"She says we're being set up," Santos told the Joker.

"What?" Brake asked, not understanding anything she or Santos had said.

"There are feds everywhere," she said. "Snipers-"

"How do you know?" Brake asked before the Joker could.

"I..." she struggled for a lie. "I just...heard something..I mean..."

"Close it," the Joker said to Santos and left. Santos shut the doors.

The truck pulled off again and Adriana felt herself shaking. The Joker was instructing Santos to change direction. He wanted to task a satellite to look over the area before they went. Not much would be visible at night. If his time was being wasted he would be furious.

They stopped at the back entrance of a restaurant, closed at this hour. The four of them went through the back into the kitchens, the Joker not looking in Adriana's direction or saying anything to her. Chris, another one of the Joker's men was there already.

"Hey gorgeous," Chris stood up, from sitting at a large stainless steel table and said to her. "Oh..uh, the coordinates are being pulled up now-" Chris said to the Joker.

The Joker went into an office with a wall full of computer screens before slamming the door behind him.

"Damn sweetie, I hope you're right," Brake said, sounding like he was praying in his mind. "Otherwise.."

"How can you know this, mami?" Santos asked.

"Know what?" Chris asked and as Brake and Santos explained, she went for the Joker's thoughts behind the shut door.

Images were loading..pixelated images. Photos from ten minutes ago, taken from a satellite over the building where they were meant to trade to the gold bars for several weapons. A trade that the Joker was excited to make. The images were so dark he could barely see anything. He zoomed in, and in, frustration growing. But then he saw it. He could spot the reflection of the most faint amount of light off a sniper's rifle. There was a man in all black, laying flat on his stomach, on a grey roof right across from the building they were going to. The whole thing was a setup. There were likely more feds in the building, even though he couldn't spot their vehicles.

The Joker came out of the office, leaving the door slightly ajar. The black paint around his eyes had the attention of all in the room as they waiting for him to say something.

He walked over to Adriana with a slight frown, dramatically exaggerated by the creased white paint on his face.

"Who are you working for," he asked plainly and with enough abrasiveness to make the question a threat.

"I'm not working for anyone," she said.

The Joker had no patience for asking more questions about how she knew about the setup. No patience at all. He pulled out a knife with a smile.

"This," he said, looking up at the ceiling. "Is the last time I will ask you. Who are you working for?"

"No one," she said firmly.

He looked straight at her and Adriana could hear a scraping sound from the chair Chris was sitting on as he backed away from the situation. Brake and Santiago weren't breathing at all as they waited for what would happen next.

"There's a consequence to pay for lying," he said and stepped forward. "And you will pay it."

"I work for no one-" she repeated and in the middle of speaking he grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

Brake, Chris and Santos watched as he pulled her into the office and slammed the door.

"Man..." Chris said with both hands on his head. "She was sexy as fuck. Fucking waste man."

"You think he's about to kill her here?" Santos asked.

"Obviously, man," Chris said. "Where else?"

"I mean, when he killed Dante, he killed him in the park," Santos said. "I agree...damn waste."

"We should help her," Brake said.

Chris and Santos looked at each other. They were to afraid to participate in the rescue mission. Afraid of the Joker..he was ruthless.

.

"You're intelligence," the Joker said. "Where is it?"

"What?" she asked as he patted her down then grabbed her face, still holding the knife. He turned her face left to right and she realized he was looking into her ears.

"Your communication device," he said.

"You think I'm wearing a wire?" she asked.

"You're wasting my time," he said, his voice uneven with burning frustration, while he held the knife against her neck. "Tell me who you're working for. Give me a name. Your organization, your handler. Or else..."

"What?" she asked, somewhat boldly.

"You scream," he said, not moving the blade away from the side of her neck. "And they hear it. You have five seconds."

She counted to four in her head and then spoke again, as slowly as she could.

"I am not," she said. "Working for anyone."

She couldn't understand why she wasn't afraid as she saw his anger building. His hand was shaking with fury as he held the edge of the blade against her. One small move and she would bleed out. She heard herself gasp as his hand moved quickly, she thought it was the end..but when she opened her shut eyes she saw the blade. He threw it so hard that it landed in the door like a dart in a board. She stared it as he turned away from her.

She watched his back for a few seconds and felt the impulse taking over her.

"I could be lying," she blurted out. "I could be working for the CIA. But you don't know that."

He turned quickly. She was smiling. Her smile was wicked as she glanced at the knife embedded in the door.

"You want me to slice you?" he asked with a strange frown. "You want to die today?"

"That's not what you said," she said and stepped up to him and put a finger under his chin.

"Isn't it?" he said, willing himself not to react to her touch.

"Nope..." she said, obviously staring at his lips, which were smeared with red paint. "You said...I would scream...and they would hear it."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand down away from his face. Then he turned to the door and placed his hand on the knob to leave.

"Wow," she said. "You said that's what would happen...I would scream if I didn't give you a name. I thought you were a man of your word."

He turned back, her words taunting him. He tilted his head down a bit , his eyes straight ahead as he approached her. Her smile widened even more, but her eyes locked onto his like lasers on a target.

"I don't think you can be sure.." she said quietly as he stood right in front of her, and she pulled gently on his tie. "Until you give me a full...cavity search-" she said until her words were cut short by his kiss.

.

.

"We gotta do something man," Brake said to Chris who was listening intently to the sounds coming from the office. "This is wrong."

"Man...I'm not getting involved," Chris said.

"Three against one," Brake went on. "Come on..we can't let this happen. We can take him..us three. Santos-"

"Listen," Chris interrupted. "I'm not messing with him."

"She needs our help-" Brake said.

"No," Santos said, finally answering. "She doesn't."

"What?" Brake said. "You hearing what I am? Are you deaf?"

"Ohh I hear it," Chris jumped in and nodded with a smile. "But I'm not helping her. She got herself into this. She should have just gave the answers to the question he was asking. Simple."

"She doesn't need our help," Santos said again.

"How you-" Brake stared again.

"Let me give you a little lesson in Spanish," Santos said.

"The fuck?" Brake asked.

"No means no-" Santos said.

"Exactly man, that's why we gotta do something-"

"Si, means yes," Santos went on. "And Dios," Santos said and touched the cross on his gold chain before looking up at the ceiling and pointing upwards, "Means God."

"So the fuck what, man," Brake said. "What does that gotta do with-"

"If she really needed our help in there," Santos sighed. "Do you really think she would be saying yes and calling out to God for..." Santos paused and looked at his watch. " Twenty one minutes and counting?"

"Oh shit..." Chris said.

"I heard her say no," Brake said. "Just then! You heard it-"

"No pares," Santos sighed. "Means don't stop."


	77. Chapter 77

"So, you survived," Madame Twyla said and lifted the two gallons of blue potion onto the counter as Adriana unpacked the watches.

"Yep," Adriana said.

"Wonderful," Madame Twyla said and inspected the first luxury watch. "Your friend made it sound like you were near death."

"We were," Adriana said dismissively. "But obviously...we worked it out."

"Good," Madame Twyla said.

.

.

.

"Damien," Adriana said after opening her front door. "Good afternoon."

"Hello," he said. "May I come in?"

"Sure," she said and stepped aside. "Look..I'm sorry about ditching you the other night. I was just really tired."

"Right," he said and went straight into the kitchen to the refrigerator. "That. About that..."

"Yes?" she asked, but he was looking at the two bottles of liquid on the counter.

"What's this?" he inquired.

"Nothing," she said. "Why are you here?"

"Can I have some?" he asked.

"No," she said and opened a cupboard the put the bottles away.

"Okay," he said. "Don't want to share your blue hooch."

"Aren't you on duty?" she asked.

"The party," he said, changing the subject. "We've been investigating as much as we could..with limited resources. Security footage self destructing and all-"

"Why?" she asked him. "Nothing happened."

"Yeah, well we are all on high alert."

"Why are you talking to me about this?" she said and shut the cupboard.

"Well," he said. "You're on the guest ledger for the penthouse."

"Right.." she said. "I did stay over."

"And paid cash. Over 20 grand."

"Yep," she shrugged.

"You didn't bring that much cash with you," he said and could see that she was getting annoyed.

"What is this? A shakedown? This third degree-"

"No," he said sternly. "I'm just asking you to tell me the truth."

"Which is?"

"You left with some rich guy...and slept with him."

"Oh..." she said carefully. "Well...yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Wow.." he said and ran a hand through his hair. "I mean that's not like you."

"Damien...I had a bit to drink, and whatever. It's not anything you haven't ever done before."

"Was it Wayne?" Damien asked.

"What? No."

"I mean..he vanished too."

"You were looking for him?"

"Well, you disappeared so yes. Who else has that much cash on hand."

"Damien really, none of this is your business."

"It is," he said. "I'm an officer of the law. And you...with this abusive guy-"

"Bruce isn't abusive-"

"He knocked out one of your fucking teeth!"

"Damien-"

"He hit you in the jaw! And the moment he offers you some fancy suite ...20 grand is nothing for him-"

"Damien pl-"

"You really think I'm going to let this go-"

"It wasn't Bruce," she said, loud and clear.

"What?" he looked at her as if she was telling a bold faced.

"It wasn't," she said.

"Lying isn't about to distract me-"

"It was someone else," she said.

"Who then?" he said, expecting the next lie.

"You don't know him," she said.

"Lies."

"Dammit, It wasn't Bruce!" she said, snapping at him. He looked at her with momentary shock. "Bruce didn't even see me! Didn't even notice me there! If I hadn't shown up at all he wouldn't have cared either way."

"Okay. Fine."

"Fine."

"So...just some random. A one night stand. Why? Are you trying to hurt me? Get back at me?"

"Damien, I wasn't trying to hurt you, okay? It just happened."

He was quiet and looked at her somewhat judgmentally, but she didn't care. She just wanted him to forget about Bruce and the missing tooth.

"Yeah," he said finally. "I guess everyone does something like that sometime. Even you. We all need a moment of rebellion... we're human after all."

.

.

.

"Don't shoot," the Batman said to Shade. They were in a bank's vault at it was after midnight.

"You," she said, lowering the gun, even though she already knew who was behind her before she turned around. She felt it was safer here than on the street to interact with him, since the team that had broken in to the bank had taken out the surveillance and put it on a loop.

"How the hell are you here so quickly?" he asked. "I was only able to detect movement here four minutes ago."

"I guess I'm three minutes faster than you," she said and tossed the gun to him. "There's another one . He ran and is on his way to the roof right now."

"Why the roof?" the Batman asked.

"There's a chopper coming to collect him. We have to stop him," she said as they ran outside.

Once they were out, the Batman looked around for the man and saw him climbing a ladder on the side of the building. Shade was right, there was a helicopter on the roof with no lights on. The sound and wind coming from it made it undeniably there though.

"Great," the Batman said and pulled the gun Shade still had in her hand and aimed it at the man, who was seconds away from being at the roof. He only had three more steps up the ladder until he reached the top.

"Wait!" Shade said and grabbed the gun back.

The Batman watched her aim it at him as he got to the last step and she fired. She didn't hit him. Her aim was so excellent that she shot at the strap on the bag over his shoulder, breaking it. The bag fell down to the ground and the man was too shocked to even look back to see who had shot at him. He started scrambling to the top and getting into the chopper which took off immediately.

"Wow," the Batman said. "So I guess you're against killing."

"Yes," she said and handed the gun back to him before grabbing the bag that had fallen. "And I'm guessing you have a satellite tasked on that chopper?"

He nodded. They could hear the sirens in the distance, once again. It was familiar to both of them after completing a mission, that the police would finally be on their way once all was settled, to carry way the criminals.

"I have the laughing gas," the Batman said and followed her back into the building.

She expanded her gift making sure that no one had seen them together. The coast was clear.

"Great," she said. "Phase one."

"Yes," he said, "I'm thinking of using it as an injection. I'll have a weapon procured to get it done."

"So..." she said and dropped the bag in the bank's lobby. "You think you can really kill him?"

"Of course," he answered. "You don't think I would?"

"I don't know," she said and placed both hands on her hips. "I mean..you've had many opportunities. One might thinks...maybe you have a soft spot for him."

"Absolutely not," the Batman assured her. "After what he's taken from me...my closest friend...I will kill him without blinking. No hesitation."

"Okay," she said and winked at him. "I gotta get out here. There's much more work to be done in the city tonight."

"Indeed."

.

.

.

The next morning Adriana opened her eyes and stretched her arms towards the ceiling and yawned. She stepped off of the bed and walked into her bathroom. Something was different..the world was strangely quiet. All at once, she understood. She could not hear any thoughts..she couldn't reach her neighbors thoughts at all. She frowned and massaged her temples..nothing.

She ran into her kitchen and poured a glass of the blue potion and took several sips. She downed the entire glass..and another. Nothing happened.


	78. Chapter 78

"You," Adriana said to Madame Twyla.

"Can I help you?" Madame Twyla said while lighting a stick of incense.

"You!" Adriana said and grabbed her by the shoulders while she was still holding the torch and incense stick. "I can't...I don't hear anything! No thoughts at all! What did you do!"

"I haven't done a thing," Madame Twyla said. "It is you who abuses the potion."

"What?" Adriana said and released her. "You're saying this is my fault? You never warned me! You never told me this could happen-"

"Did you ask?" Madame Twyla said with a sour tone.

"You.." Adriana said and her voice broke.

"Calm down, silly girl," Madame Twyla said with a laugh.

"Calm down! Are you kidding! Do you know what-"

"You'll live," Madame Twyla said, not caring at all.

"You don't understand what I've lost-"

"Lost!" she laughed. "You are young. You are pretty. You can have a normal life for a while. Enjoy it."

"For a while? You mean it's not permanent?" Adriana demanded.

"I don't know," Madame Twyla said. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"I need a straight answer! What is this!"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Madame Twyla said. "Now."

"No! Not until you give me answers and tell me how to fix this!"

"I'm calling the police in case you were wondering," Madame Twyla said as she she dialed on her phone. She had been through this process countless times to get people to leave.

Adriana felt nothing but rage and impulse...complete compulsion and no reason to hold back.

"Fine, bitch," Adriana said. "Call them."

Madame Twyla sighed and hit the button to dial and then held the phone up to her ear. Adriana almost felt like she could see the color blue invading her vision, casting a sapphire shade over everything in sight. She grabbed a glass bottle and flung it at the wall shattering it, and heard Madame Twyla gasp. But she didn't care. She went around the room, smashing everything in sight, the sounds of the breaking glass assuaging her frustration.

"She's destroying my shop!" Madame Twyla said before Adriana left, slamming the front door so hard that the glass shattered.

.

.

"Tell us what's wrong," Aymara said, trying to get Adriana to talk but she just sat stoically on the couch staring straight ahead.

"Maybe she's drugged," Sidi said and shrugged. "Strung out. Look at her eyes. She's been sitting there for hours."

"I need help," Adriana said. "Madame Twyla fucked me up."

"Twyla!" Sidi said. "You've been going to her! What did she do? I mean, I tell you she is not exactly powerful so whatever it is-"

"I don't hear anything...no thoughts."

"Seriously?" Aymara said and sat next to Adriana.

"Yeah..she gave me some potion and maybe I overdid it and fucked myself up."

"No..." Sidi said. "I doubt that."

"Why?" Adriana said and looked at her.

"She's a con," Sidi said.

"Her potion...it worked though, really well," Adriana said. "Well enough to make my gift go away.."

"She's not powerful enough to do that," Sidi explained. "Must be something else."

"What else?" Adriana pleaded. "Do you think it's permanent? What else could make this happen?"

"I'm sure it's not permanent," Sidi said. "Fully removing your gift required a carefully performed ritual which we started months ago-"

"Yes and I fucked that up too, so maybe this...was completing it?" Adriana asked.

"No," Sidi said. "Only very specific things would complete it."

"So you're saying it will come back?"

"Most likely. But there is only one way to be sure."

"How?" Adriana asked. "Tell me-"

"Give me your hands," Sidi said. "Stand and give them to me."

"What..." Adriana said, with a bit of fear. "You want to-"

"Yes," Sidi said. "I've never been able to see anything in your future because your gift is too strong and blocks me out. If it is gone or disabled for now...I should be able to see."

"I.." Adriana thought about it. Sidi would see Shade...for sure. There was no way she would stop. "I can't."

"You're hiding something," Sidi said. Adriana didn't reply. "Has anything changed recently?"

"Not really," Adriana said. "What do you mean?"

"Anything," Sidi said.

"Well..that's vague..I mean everything's the same."

"No.." Sidi said and looked Adriana up and down. "Even I can tell something is different. I don't know what it is."

"I drank a ton of Twyla's toxic crap.." Adriana said.

"Nope," Sidi said. "Something else. Maybe you are sick."

"Sick?" Adriana said.

Sidi walked away and Aymara wrapped Adriana in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry...I just can't share everything.." Adriana murmured into Aymara's hair.

"It's okay," Aymara said. "We understand."

"What am I going to do now..." Adriana said.

When she came to Sidi so desperately, months ago, begging to be rid of her gift, she never knew things would turn out like this. Adriana had been so hasty and ready to be rid of the torment of her gift that she had ruined the process..and was left with a distorted gift. She could only hear thoughts when trying very hard. She never anticipated that she would become Shade and crave a stronger gift again. Sidi told her straight away that she could not live the rest of her life with a distorted gift but over time Adriana began to feel that Sidi was wrong...her gift seemed totally fine even though it was much weaker than before. Maybe she had finally ruined things. What she felt was the worst part, was that the previous night she did not have her usual dreams of the sweet little boy that she had come to love.

"Stand," Sidi said, carrying a pendulum with a crystal that looked like it was glowing from within.

"What is it?" Aymara asked. She had never even seen the crystal before.

"Stand up," Sidi said. "It won't let me see your future."

"Ok..." Adriana said hesitantly. Maybe it was a cure. "What is it-"

Adriana asked but Sidi was holding the clear, white glowing stone in front of her forehead and slowly squatting, moving the crystal down the length of her body. When she brought it back up, Adriana noticed that the stone was moving. It was moving in a semi-circle, going from left to right and then circled fully a few times before stopping.

"What was that?" Aymara asked her mother as the glow went from white to deep orange. She had never seen this crystal before.

"Checking her," Sidi said and smiled. "Not to worry. Your gift will be back. You are not sick. This is temporary."

"What? How do you know?"

"This crystal glows many colors," Sidi said.

"What's orange?" Adriana asked and looked at Aymara for answer's, knowing that Sidi would not answer.

"Orange signifies...strength..." Aymara said, trying to remember. "Benevolence...Creativity or creation...Harvest...success...determination...Many things."

"So my gift is gone because I'm benevolent and strong and determined?" Adriana asked. "That isn't fair."

"Could be something else...right mother?" Aymara asked.

"She'll be fine, her gift will return," Sidi said and both Adriana and Aymara could see that she knew something she wasn't telling them. "She won't let me read her hands so I am only guessing. But I am quite sure her gift will be back some time down the road."

"Great," Adriana said, with no joy. She was angry. "I have to go."

"Sure you won't let her see your hands?" Aymara said. "It could give you a clearer answer-"

"No...I just want to go home," Adriana said, hearing the bad attitude in her voice.

.

.

.

Adriana walked from the train to her street, in total quiet. No thoughts around her. The sun was already disappearing even though it wasn't 5 p.m. yet. The city of Gotham looked and felt different when it was this quiet. The city felt like a frigid echo reverberating through her body. Hollow. She felt weak. Could she still be Shade? What is there was no returning back to being gifted? She didn't even get the chance to slowly say goodbye to her gifts and ability..they just vanished over night.

As she neared her house she saw a patrol car in front. She walked a bit further and saw Damien sitting on her front step.

"What's up?" she asked.

"You don't know?" he inquired.

"No.." Adriana said. "No I don't know shit. I did something stupid...trusted a stupid woman and her untrustworthy concoctions and she..."

Damien raised his eyebrows, waiting for the rest of what she was saying.

"Bottom line is...I can't hear any thoughts at all," Adriana said.

"Damn...are you kidding?" he asked.

"Nope," she said and walked past him and looked in her pocket for her key.

"I thought that would make you happy...not having to hear anything," he said.

"Nope," she said again. "Not happy at all. So why are you here?"

"Oh..." he said as if things had become awkward. "You're going to have to come with me. There was a call about...an assault and property damage...against, the woman who I assume you're referring to. A...Twyla Rivers?"

"What?" Adriana said. "So you're here to arrest me?"

"Yes," he said.

"I didn't assault her," Adriana said. "I didn't touch her."

"And the property damage?"

"Well..yeah that happened. But I didn't touch her. She thinks I'm rich so I'm betting she's just saying that so she can sue me for even more. I didn't assault her."

"I believe you," Damien said. "I asked to be the one to come and get you...so this won't be unpleasant. Gordon agreed."

"Are you going to cuff me?" she said.

"Afraid so.." he said. "Can you put your hands behind your back and turn around?"

She looked at him for a second, and could see that he did not enjoy having to do this. He wanted to get it over with. She rolled her eyes and turned around facing away from him.

"Is something else up?" he asked as he clicked the cuffs onto her. "This...really isn't like you-"

"Aren't you supposed to read me my rights?" she said, not wanting to talk to him.

He was quiet for the second it took for the second cuff to go on.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will..."

She zoned out as he continued talking and put her into the back seat.

"Adriana," he said after pulling off. "I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now. But I still care about you."

She glared at him through the rear view mirror.

"But...you've been acting out of character..With this incident, alleged assault and damage to property...sleeping with some random guy-"

"Please stop talking to me," she said. "I have to right to remain silent and so do you."

"What did she give you?" Damien said. "Maybe that's the reason you've been behaving so...well...making rash and unwise decisions. She could have been giving you drugs.."

She still didn't respond to him and looked out of the window.

"And maybe you're angry...Because of what he did to you-"

"Please shut up about Bruce," she said. "This isn't about him. Maybe it's more about you. You hurt me worse than he ever did."

"I never hit you," he said.

"Yeah, what you did was worse," she said. "I rather be hit than violated."

He went quiet for a while until he hit a red light and she could hear him tapping on the steering wheel.

"If you mention Bruce and-"

"I won't," Damien said. "If you never bring what I did up again."

"Fine. Agreed."

"Okay."

He pulled into the station and led her inside. She could see many of the officers who knew her looking with a surprise. All she felt was anger. She was too angry to even care how they were judging her, and she couldn't help feeling a bit happy that she didn't know what they were thinking. Because she did not care at all.

Damien removed her handcuffs and asked her to place her jacket into a basket sitting on the desk she was standing in front of. A female officer came behind her and patted her down, making sure that her clothing pockets were empty. Adriana suddenly got the feeling that this was all too surreal to actually be happening.

"What's your birthday, Adriana?" the female officer asked later. Adriana was sitting at another desk, staring off into space as they filled out paperwork.

"Huh?" Adriana said, snapping back into reality.

Commissioner Gordon came over and excused the female officer and filled out the rest of Adriana's paperwork without asking any questions. He knew the answers to everything on the sheet. He didn't say anything to Adriana at all, but she could tell that he was concerned.

Still quiet, he reached for her hand and pressed her fingers against an ink pad and then against the paper on the table.

"You're information is already with the prosecutor's office," Gordon said finally and stood up. "So, we should be hearing back about bail-"

"I didn't assault her," Adriana said. "I didn't even touch her."

"We know," Gordon said. "She has security cameras."

"Okay.." she replied.

"Would you like to call a lawyer? Or anyone else?"

"No..." Adriana said.

As the light flashed on her for the mugshot, she felt overwhelmed with emotion. What on earth had she done? Perhaps the effects of the blue potion was finally fading...the animalistic, thoughtless impulse...with no gift of seeing thoughts. It felt like she was coming back into reality.

Gordon led her to a cell, and as he shut it they could hear yelling, grunting, cheering..primal sounds of the other inmates once they saw her.

"Whoever makes the next sound goes in the box!" Gordon shouted to silence them. Then he turned to Adriana and spoke more quietly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah.." she said. "Guess you better get out of here before they think you're giving me special treatment."

He nodded and stepped out of the cell, locking it behind him. There was another woman in the cell with her, laying down across the bench, on her side with her eyes closed. She opened them and looked at Adriana.

"Hi," she said and smiled, missing most of her front teeth.

Adriana looked away and shut her eyes. She wished she could take back everything that she had done.

"Why are you here," the woman, who's hair was dyed black and had a substantial amount of grey roots coming in, said.

"Stupidity," Adriana said and the woman lept up and came over to sit next to her.

"Me too.." she said. "I should have known..I mean...we weren't parked in the right place...stupid chance..we shoulda hidden better."

"Yeah..." Adriana said, not hearing what the woman was saying.

"But I bet you make a lot more than me," she laughed. "I mean...I can't even pay my bail so..."

"What?" Adriana asked.

"How much do you charge?"

"For what?" Adriana asked, and then she realized why the woman was there. "Oh...I'm not-"

"He said he would give me $50 bucks but now I get nothing, because we got caught," the woman went on. "How much you charge?"

"I'm not a prostitute," Adriana said.

"Ohh.." the woman said and touched Adriana's hair.

"Could you back up, please," Adriana said and felt a bit more sadness. If she had her gift...maybe she wouldn't be so irritated with this woman. She would have compassion..because she would know where this woman was coming from..she would see her thoughts..her memories..her story..but now she saw nothing.

She looked at the woman as she backed away on the bench and saw bruising on her arms.

"Someone hit you," Adriana said.

"Oh," the woman smiled nervously. "Yeah."

"Who?" Adriana asked. "What's his name?"

"Oh..uh...we call him...Don Q...Why?"

"Because I'm going to make him pay. Don't worry."

"No..no...don't worry about me...he is dangerous, miss.."

"Not to me," Adriana said confidently. "I'll take care of him and he won't hurt you again. Where does he live?"

"Oh...I shouldn't be saying..."

"Tell me, please. I want to stop him."

"He's...over on Rice street...88..."

"I promise he won't hurt you again."

"Yeah...thanks..," she said nervously.

"Your lawyer is here," Adriana heard Damien walk over to the cell and say.

"What lawyer? Did they give me a public defender?" Adriana asked him.

"No," he said and opened the cell to let her out.

"So who-"

"I called a lawyer for you. Hurry up, we don't have a lot of time, unless you want to stay here overnight."

.

.

"Bail is set at $25,000," the Judge told Adriana.

"This is good," her lawyer told her afterwards. "You can go home tonight."

"Yeah," Adriana said, thinking the bail was bit much for smashing some bottles and breaking a door.

"She'll pay by check," Damien told the lawyer.

"I don't have my checkbook-" she started.

"I got it," Damien said and pulled it out.

"Oh..thanks," she said.

"I'll be in touch with Ms. Rivers to see if settling out of court is an option," her lawyer said to her.

"Of course she will," Adriana said. "She wants money."

"Is there a certain amount that you would settle for?" the lawyer asked. "Whatever it is, I will offer her a quarter to see if she negotiates."

"I don't know.." Adriana said, not knowing how much the damage would cost.

"$250,000 and start the offer at 50," Damien told the lawyer who looked at Adriana for confirmation before nodding and leaving.

"Thanks for helping me with all this," Adriana told Damien.

"No problem," he said. "Here's your coat."

"Can't believe I got myself into all of this.." she said.

"Neither can I," he said. "You hungry?"

"Yeah," she said without thinking. "Oh...you want to go eat..together."

"Yes," he said. "I understand if you don't want to."

"I'm kind of tired now.. I should just go home."

"Okay, I'll take you."

"Actually..." she stopped him. "I'll get a cab..I have to take care of something first."

Don Q.

.

.

"If you ever hurt another woman again," Shade said to the man she had pinned down with an arm twisted behind his back. "I will come back and kill you or worse."

"PHhh..." he said, spitting out blood.

"Do you understand?" she asked and slammed his head into the floor again.

"Ya..bitch..I understand," he said.

"Not quite, if you're still calling me a bitch," she said. "You still don't respect women."

"Fuck y-"

She snapped his arm and listened to him scream and eventually cry.

"Understand?" she whispered.

"Yes," he managed through the pain.

After leaving his home she thought about it...maybe she could be Shade without her gift. Later than evening she stopped a team of six men who had broken into a pharmaceutical distribution warehouse. They intended to steal inventory for creating meth. Fighting in the dark, literally and figuratively was an entirely new experience. It was more draining.

Fighting while knowing the thoughts, skill, and next move of one's opponent allowed a certain sense of calm. Without her gift...each fight felt like a true life or death situation. She knew nothing about her opponents, never could anticipate their next move, and had no idea what was coming. Each encounter felt like a near death experience. It was absolutely exhausting. She felt that her nerves where shot at the end of it.

But truly, deep down, she wanted to shour for joy. She didn't know if she was good enough to be a vigilante without her gift, but now she was sure. It was a hundred times harder..she was slower to arrive on the scene and had to wait for notice through police dispatch and signals from Lucius' program that detected criminal activity. Even though it was so much harder..it was so worth it. She felt stronger than ever.

.

.

After a shower at 4 a.m. she fell onto her bed and craved sleep. But something else, she craved more. She pulled her phone off of the table and contemplated what she was about to do..Text him.

_My place. Now._

Mimicking the Joker's texting format of place and time, she hit send. No response. She took a deep breath and sat her phone down on top of the papers on the table beside her bed. The wind outside was loud enough the make the house creak. The sounds were a bit frightening but they didn't stop her from drifting off to sleep.

The sound of moving paper woke her and she looked straight ahead and saw him standing there beside the bed. Most of the paint seemed to be worn off his face aside from the black around his eyes and the white and red along the left side of his jaw.

"$25,000 bail receipt," he read, sounding amused.

"That's," she said, sitting up on her knees and snatching the sheet from him. "Nothing."

"Nothing is correct," he nodded. "If they let you go for anything less than $1 Million, it was child's play."

"Whatever you say," she said and sat the sheet of paper down before she rapidly threw her arms around him and began kissing him furiously. Her nails clung to his upper back, buried in the fabric of the thick purple jacket he wearing. She noticed that he wasn't reacting much so she bit his bottom lip and pulled it down hungrily before stopping.

"You..." she said, almost out of breath from how aggressively she had been kissing him. "Don't want to?"

He looked at her a bit curiously, and more than ever she wished she knew was he was thinking. While in the midst of trying to read his facial expressions, he kissed her. The kiss was as soft as a drop of water landing on the lips during a light rain. He kissed again, his tongue going into her mouth smoothly, like sliding silk. As his kiss deepened, she heard herself moan, and the sound surprised her..she was sure she had never moaned from just a kiss. She pulled him down on top of her, expecting his kiss to grow more hungry..more aggressive..but it stayed steady. As he continued and she restrained herself, she observed her own thoughts for once...This kiss was making her feel a way she wasn't sure she wanted to. His tongue and lips felt like butter, and she felt that her heart was going to explode from her trying to keep emotion out of this.

"Wait," she said and stopped him. He paused and looked into her eyes, as if waiting for her to say something.

She had no words. All should do was pull him back into the kiss, which immediately made her melt again. His fingertips went down the side of her arm and his lips followed. He took her left hand with his and kissed it softly on each knuckle, with no rush, seeming so savor and appreciate each curve and dip at the base of each finger. She could barely look at him, because she felt unfounded fear and nervousness. She was not expecting this... and she couldn't understand it yet, she couldn't understand why her entire body was trembling as his lips touched her wrist.

The lovemaking was slow and passionate enough to make her feel like she was being worshiped. It felt so amazing that it was hurting her heart...hurting her that she had gone her entire life and had never felt this way. It was beautifully intense..and she was unsure of how she could ever want anyone but him. There was no way that what they had begun would end without someone getting hurt, and she knew it would be her. If he was going to hurt someone's feelings, she was willing to let them be hers. Her body never wanted to let him break free.


	79. Chapter 79

"You just waking up?" Damien asked Adriana. He was standing at her front door with a pizza box. "No wonder you haven't answered my calls. I've been calling you since 9."

"What time is it?" she groaned and let him in.

"2 p.m.," he told her. "Nice robe."

"Ugh.." she groaned again and rubbed her forehead. "Slept late. Sorry. Why have you been calling since 9?"

"Good news," he said opening the pizza box.

"Sausage, mushroom...and fire roasted tomatoes.." she said, unable to resist smiling. "My favorite."

"I know," he said. "Smells amazing."

"Yes," she said and grabbed a slice. "Wait," she said, while chewing. "Are you trying to make me feel better about something? What happened?"

"Madame Twyla-" Damien started.

"That bitch still wants to press charges?" Adriana demanded.

"No, no," Damien tried to calm her. "But the best the lawyer could get her to agree on was two hundred."

"Thousand? Shit...I know the stuff in her show wasn't worth nearly that much."

"Can you afford it?"

"Yes...luckily.." Adriana said. She was still a millionaire even after spending hundreds of thousands on blue potion from Madame Twyla. Thanks to Bruce paying her for her first job working with him as the Batman. Ten million dollars and she wasn't sure she could ever spend it all.

"That's great," Damien said cheerfully as she took another bite of pizza.

"Can't believe..all this crap...feels like a dream. Getting a mugshot taken and locked in a cell."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. Neither can Gordon."

"Does he think I'm crazy? He didn't say much to me yesterday."

"No, he doesn't think that, come on. He's just concerned, like me."

"I think the madness stops now. I won't be using anything from that woman ever again. She gave me something and it made me so...reckless. I don't want to end up hurting someone, or myself. I felt like I lost control of myself in her shop."

"You really shouldn't be taking suspicious substances, Adriana," Damien said.

"And I won't ever again," she told him and took a sip of the bottle of ginger ale he sat on the counter.

"Glad to hear it," he said and walked over to her to take the pizza from her hand.

"Dam-" she started to say but he had already kissed her.

"Sorry," he said. "It's just..you look so beautiful right now."

"What?" she said and started to laugh. "Yeah I'm sure I look wonderful," she said and pushed her messy hair back. She couldn't help but think about the kiss he had just given her and how little she felt from it.

"You do," he said and went in to kiss her again but she moved her lips away.

"Damien...I appreciate everything you've done but..."

"Yeah, I know," he said and took a step back. "I should get back to work."

"Okay..." she said but noticed him staring at the side of her face.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" she asked and touched her face, feeling nothing. She felt blind without her gift and being unable to immediately see what he saw.

"There," he said and licked his thumb before swiping the left side of her jawline. He showed it to her, it was white. White paint.

"Oh.." she said, her mind racing for a lie. "Must be leftover face mask from last night."

.

.

"You're late."

Shade turned after hearing the voice behind her. She used her grapple gun to ascend to the roof of a hotel across the street from the Regio Casino in Gotham. Everything looked normal on the outside but they both knew what was happening inside. One of the Casino's guests had written a text message expressing distress. In her haste, she texted her mother rather than the police. The Batman was alerted to the text message as was Shade. But the police had no idea.

"I am?" she asked him.

"Well..later than usual," he said.

"What's happening," she asked him for a rundown while looking over the colorful lights surrounding the casino.

"Security footage is compromised, front doors have been locked. Looking at it, I have to assume it was an inside job and there are employees involved in this heist. Also," he said and placed a hand on her shoulder and pointed. "There's an armored truck in the parking structure there. They're loading it up. We likely only have a few minutes. Not sure how many of them there are inside. The police will likely be here in fifteen."

"So what's your plan? What are you doing here?" she asked and then looked into his eyes for answers. Without knowing his thoughts, she knew, and smiled. "You were waiting for me. You want my help."

"You take the truck, I'll go into the building," he said. "Via the roof. Don't let them leave."

"Okay," she said. "Let's do this."

.

.

Shade hid behind a large blue minivan in the parking garage close to the armored truck. She had to take out one of the team's men at the entrance and she was hoping none of them were trying to communicate with him.

"Four minutes," she heard a voice bark. "And we need to be out. Sprigati!" _Hurry up!_ the man said in Italian.

She lifted her head a bit, looking through the glass on the driver's side and saw the man in a dark suit return to the building. Three others were carrying bags. None of their thoughts would help her now. She needed to act, and let her instinct take over.

She made a mad dash for the truck where there was only one of them there and the other two had gone into the building for more bags. He didn't see her. She went around to the opposite side of the truck and waited for him to turn his back. Her opportunity came and she gave him a hard spinning kick to the back which made his knees buckle. He reacted so quickly that he grabbed his gun before he hit the ground, and she reacted even quicker, kicking it out of his hand before punching him hard in the face. He kicked her back, hitting her in the ribs and she staggered back against the truck. She had no idea how heavy the bags were going to be when she grabbed one. He was making his way back to his feet behind her and she grabbed the bag with all of her strength. It ended up being much lighter than anticipated as she swung it at his face. She swung it hard enough to knock him off of his feet and send coins in the bag flying everywhere.

The other two men were coming down the ramp at her and one fired at her. The bullet hit her suit on the shoulder, giving her a great deal of pain, but fortunately her suit was bulletproof. The one with the gun lunged at her and she ducked when he threw a punch at her and hit him hard in the stomach. The other grabbed her from behind while the first one doubled over in pain. She easily side stepped and elbowed him in the abdomen, as Bruce had taught her before spinning with a kick high enough to strike his face. He dropped immediately and a gun fell off of him. She grabbed it and spun to the other man who didn't have enough time to raise his gun to her again, but was about to.

"Drop it!" she yelled. "Now!"

Slowly he placed the gun on the ground. The instant his fingertips were away from the gun and before he could stand upright again, she came down hard with the handle of the gun in her hand against his temple, rendering him unconscious.

She turned and saw the man in the suit watching her from the top of the ramp, a few feet inside of the building. She prepared herself for him to possibly come at her or shoot. But he turned and ran back into the building. She held the gun with both hands and walked into the building.

It was a bit scary, not knowing who could be around any corner. Anything could happen. She walked slowly down a long corridor and heard a struggle. She walked a bit more and saw him, the Batman, fighting three at once and easily knocking them all out. The room they were in had giant glass windows and there were several tables and money counting machines. There was cash everywhere, all over the floor.

After punching the last one out, the Batman saw her through the glass and walked quickly over to the door to meet her.

"Are there more?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "They've gathered all of the guests into one of the lounge rooms. The playing rooms should be empty."

"What do you want to do next?"

"I'll take the lounge rooms..You go to the main rooms and make sure they're empty."

"Sure," she said and left for the rooms after he gave her directions.

She held out her gun as she walked in between the rows of slot machines, making sure there was no one there. Poker tables, abandoned mid game, were clear as well. She made her way to the bar area, it looked clear.

Glass shattering scared her beyond belief after she heard a gunshot. Someone was shooting at her and they had missed and shot at the rows of bottle on the back wall of the bar. She ducked and ran behind the bar as more shots were fired and chunks of wood flew off of the end of the bar top. The shots stopped and she heard footsteps...she held her hand up and fired a few gun shots in his direction. He began to fire back and then she heard the clicking sounds of his gun, he was out. She stood and lept over the bar, running at him and tackling him before he could reload and sending the gun flying from his hand.

It was the man in the suit. Likely the mastermind of the heist.

"Don't even think about it!" she said and aimed her gun at his face as he reached down, presumably for another weapon.

.

.

"We did well," the Batman said to Shade. They were back on the roof of the hotel after the police had arrived. They were watching them load the men into a black truck, all handcuffed.

"Yes," she said. "Good teamwork."

"They would have gotten away with almost six million," he said.

She looked at him, the dark amour, the black cape moving in the wind, and nodded. She was thinking about the Joker and what he would say. He told her to stay away from the Batman, not to work with him, not to conspire with him.

"Til next time," she said holding up her grapple gun before descending the building.


	80. Chapter 80

"Still working with the Batman, I see," the Joker's voice scared Adriana when she walked into her dark kitchen carrying bags from the pharmacy.

"Shit! You scared me to death!" she said and sat the bags down.

"My sincerest apologies," he said, though he didn't sound sincere at all.

"Seriously?" she sighed. "That was over a week ago and you're just now bringing it up? We both went to stop the casino heist and...we ran into each other. If you think we were out to get you and are conspiring against you, something would have happened you by now, don't you think?"

"He's had countless opportunities to use the laughing gas on me...well if he's smart, he's had countless opportunities."

"If you really think he won't kill you, then what's the problem? You have a problem with me?"

He tilted his head and rolled his eyes and licked his lips. She noticed he licked his lips habitually, most likely because of the scarring in his cheeks. The scars were thick enough to prevent him from closing his mouth fully without a bit of force, so he licked them to prevent them from drying out.

"We'll I'll tell you what," she said. "I have a problem with you."

"Oh?" he said inattentively.

"Yes," she said and slapped his hand away from the plastic bag he was trying to peer into. "Sit on the couch. Take off your shoes and socks."

"You don't like my shoes?" he asked and looked down. "Too bad. You have poor taste. They're vintage, from the 1920's. Authentic."

"It's not the shoes," she said. "And I do not have poor taste. Go."

She looked through the bags as he went, looking for the correct one and then followed behind him a minute later.

"I said socks too," she said and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

He frowned and pulled them off. She sat the bag on her lap and began to rummage through it when she felt his hands on the sides of her thighs through her jeans. He began kissing on the sides of her face and gradually went down to her neck.

"That's nice..." she said as she rummaged. "Here it is, found it."

"And uh..." he said cautiously, looking at what she was holding. "Where do you put that?"

"Hahahaa!" she burst out laughing and leaned back, her laughter rising to the ceiling. Once she stopped she looked at him and he looked confused about what was so funny. "Are you kidding? It's a nail clipper!"

"Okay?" he said and she grabbed his hand and began to clip his fingernails quickly. Then she grabbed the other hand and did the same. His nails were long and thick and needed to go.

"Much better, but not quite done," she said and pulled out a metal nail file.

"Stop," he said once he felt the grinding against his nail.

"Look, I know this is uncomfortable but so are your nails," she said. "Seriously, these things are like claws. You're slicing me up."

"So..." he said as the uncomfortable grinding began again with the nail file. "You're going to do the same to my feet."

"Yes," she said, looking down at the thumb nail she was filing. "See it's not so bad, you get used to it after a while," she said after a few minutes once she had moved over to the other hand.

"Anything else?" he asked when she finally put his foot onto her lap.

"Huh?" she asked, not knowing what he meant. "Gosh your toenails are like velociraptor's talons."

"I see," he said and she looked back up at him after clamping off another nail.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm not trying to offend you. It's just...they're really long, you must never have cut them."

"You think comparing my foot to a dinosaur is offensive to me?" he said. "I have heard far worse. You might as well be paying me a complement."

"Well for starters," she said and began filing his toenails. "I was comparing the nails not your feet. Your feet are actually quite nice."

He looked down at his feet. They looked normal to him.

"What else?" he asked and she looked at him for elaboration. "What else is wrong?"

"Wrong?" she questioned. "With you?"

He sat back and crossed his arms, waiting. Obviously the answer was yes.

"So...you want me to just ...like...air complaints?" she asked hesitantly, but he didn't look upset by the idea at all. He looked like he was welcoming it.

"Go on," he insisted.

"Okay...well..." she thought as she continued to file. "I don't like when you show up in the dark and scare the shit out of me. I don't like when you leave your...contraband here. You left a grenade here the other night."

"Ah...that," he nodded. "That grenade was harmless."

"Well, I didn't know that," she said.

"Im sure there's more," he said. "Go on."

"Not much more," she shrugged and filed the last toe nail. "So...you have a certain..."

"Out with it," he said. "Whatever it is, you're not offending me."

"Okay, you kinda smell like gasoline most of the time," she said. "I mean it's fine..in general...but if we're going to...you know when we're close the smell is kind of strong."

"I don't smell it," he said.

"I think you're desensitized to it," she told him. "I mean...it's fine, whatever."

"Any more?"

"Yes," she said and leaned back and looked at his face. "The paint...I don't like it."

"I do," he said.

"I know," she said. "You told me to air complaints. I don't like it."

"Why?"

"Well...for starters it get's all over me. For real...I thought I had my period the other day but nope, it was just red paint," she said. "And it makes your face look unattractive."

"Doesn't it already?" he said plainly.

"No," she said and looked through the bag to pullout the packet of makeup wipes.

"No?" he asked as she began to wipe the paint off. "Maybe you're vision needs a checkup."

"It makes you look way older than you are," she said and wiped his lips.

"You don't know how old I am," he told her. "No one does."

"Right.." she said quickly. She knew exactly how old he was. "I mean it just ages you."

"I don't care."

"Well," she sighed. "It changes your eyes," she said and he was quiet, listening. "Kind of makes it looks like you have giant dark eyes...but you have very beautiful hazel hooded eyes."

"Okay.." he said, thinking that he had never thought much about his eyes. He couldn't even remember what they looked like. If anyone had asked him their color before just now, he would not have likely he would have guessed and said brown, but she looked closely and could see the flecks of gray and green.

"So..." she said, wiping his forehead. "What about me? Any complaints-"

"No," he said before she could even finish asking. "Actually..."

"Yes?" she was so curious.

"Chris," the Joker said.

"Chris? The guy that works for you? What about him?"

"I heard him speaking to you the other day-"

"You heard that?" Adriana said. The Joker had called her to drop off another bag of money at the train station into one of the lockers. While she was collecting the bag Chris insisted on flirting with her. "Even the part where he said he wanted to suck on my feet and eat my ass?"

"Yes," the Joker told her. "He stopped talking to you when I came in."

"Luckily," Adriana said. "That's because he's scared of you. They all are."

"You don't like him?" he asked.

"Ummm, I thought that was obvious," she replied. "He turns my fucking stomach."

"Brake, you like him though."

"Well...he's very nice, I guess-"

"He doesn't talk to you when I'm around anymore. And Santos?"

"He's...very attractive. Why are we talking about them?"

"If you like any of them," he said. "And they are interested in you, you can tell them they don't have to think I am going to kill or damage them just because-"

"Oh," she said and tied up the bag. "So I guess...you're saying you don't care if I see other people."

"I am saying that you're obviously very..." he made a hand gesture up and down in front of her.

"Obviously what? Are you calling me a slut?"

"Ah..no," he said, not seeing why she was suddenly upset. "Are you?" he asked in a very neutral and accepting tone.

"What?...No!...I mean...I wouldn't say so..." she said, not liking how the conversation had turned. "So what were you going to say, with that little hand gesture?"

"I was about to say that you are very...attractive.." he told her. "You attract a lot of attention and interest. And you obviously have needs. I'm not going to interfere."

She leaned back, resting both of her palms behind her on the table that she was sitting on.

"I see..." she said, teasingly. "You're losing interest. You found someone else."

"Hm?" he asked, unsure where she had drawn such a conclusion.

"Yeah...you found someone else, and you're bored with me."

"No. Obviously there's no one," he said, the playful tone in her voice confusing him more than anything.

"You're tired of me, then," she said and moved forward to sit on his lap. "All that stuff Chris was saying," she said and planted small kisses on his neck. "You're tired of being the one that has to do all of that..aren't you?"

He pulled his neck away from her and looked her in the eyes with a bit of distaste.

"I'm joking," she laughed. "Come on," she said, seeing that he was not amused. "I'm only kidding. Just because... You don't seem to realize.."

"Realize what?"

"I don't want them..or anyone else.." she whispered. "I want you."

.


	81. Chapter 81

"You've really maintained your strength and stamina," Bruce told Adriana as she kicked the swinging bag. Truthfully, she was kicking much lower and with much less strength than she really could. She was holding back. "Your sparring has improved tremendously as well."

"Yeah..I've been going to the gym here and there," she told him.

"I'm glad you came," he said. "Haven't seen you in a while...I missed you."

"Didn't we just-" she started to ask, but then she remembered.

It wasn't her and Bruce..it was the Batman and Shade. The previous night they had to quite brutally interrogate a mob boss who had abducted a school teacher who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The teacher had witnessed the mob boss's brother executing three men. She was set to testify against him. Successfully, they had rescued her. They had worked together half a dozen times over the past couple of weeks.

"Just what?" he asked.

"Nothing...I guess you're right," she said. "It's been a while. I missed you too."

"Hope that you're not too upset about..." he said. "Not hearing thoughts anymore. But maybe it's for the best."

"Yeah, it's not so bad actually," she told him honestly. "Three weeks now..and I'm quite used to it."

"Glad to hear that," Bruce nodded. "I feel that I should apologize to you again for-"

"Bruce..." she stopped him. "I told you..." she said, referring to when he vanished and refused to take her calls after she refused to help him figure out Shade's identity. "I already have forgiven you for that. It's forgotten."

"Okay," he nodded. "I'm glad you still want to be friends with me, at least."

"Of course. I need a break," she said and picked up the bottle of water that was sitting on the floor a few feet awat to have a drink. "What's that smell?"

"What smell?" he asked.

"I don't know...smells like...kind of like peaches."

"Peaches?" he asked.

"Yeah..and maybe cinnamon."

"I had peach cobbler," he said.

"Oh...wow...do you have any more?"

"Actually I had it for breakfast, at work this morning..hours ago. So no, I don't have any right now. I could have some delivered if you'd like."

"Yessss," she sighed. "That would be amazing...with ice cream too?"

"Whatever you want," he laughed and began tapping on his phone.

"Thank you so much," she smiled.

"You actually could smell that?" he said and breathed into his palm, once he finished sending the text.

"Yeah..I feel like I can smell everything.." she said while fixing her shoelaces. "I guess it's true what they say. Lose one sense and the others are heightened. Can't hear thoughts..now I smell every little thing."

"Fascinating phenomenon," he laughed. "Your dessert should be here in fifteen minutes. Plenty of time to practice pull ups."

"Booo..." Adriana said and gave him a thumbs down with both hands.

.

.

"You know what would go really well with this," Adriana said to Bruce as she ate another spoonful of vanilla bean ice cream.

"Hmm...whipped cream?" he guessed and sipped on his scotch.

"Well yeah that too," she said and smiled. "But I was thinking, king crab legs."

"Cobbler...ice cream...and crab.." he said. "Not a combination I have had the pleasure of ever trying."

"Me either," she said. "Want some of the cobbler?"

"Nah," he said. "I've eaten my bad food for the day."

"And the late afternoon scotch?"

"Doesn't count."

"Nice regimen," she laughed. "So..tell me.. how have things been?"

"Alright," he said. "Though things have been eerily quiet in Gotham lately."

"Hm? I hadn't noticed..the newspaper is still full of crime every morning."

"I meant.." he said slowly and turned the glass of scotch on the table slowly while looking at it. "Regarding the Joker."

"Oh..." she said.

"Not much activity from what I've seen," Bruce said. "It's a bit daunting."

"Daunting?"

"He must be working quietly on something big. Or perhaps he's injured and recovering. Maybe he's dead, but that's unlikely. My bet is that he has a project right now...the governor. He wants him. He seems to think the governor bribed the judge for his case to give him the death penalty and guilty on all charges without considering the insanity plea."

"And so..." Adriana swirled the melting ice cream with her spoon. "You don't believe that's true? That there was a bribe?"

"No," Bruce said. "There's absolutely no evidence that it happened at all. And even if there was, the Joker hasn't made any of it public. If he had evidence of such a thing, why wouldn't he reveal it? Which leads me to believe this is all something he has concocted in his mind and yet another excuse to kill. He's mentally ill and it wouldn't surprise me if he hallucinates."

"Do you think the insanity plea will go through?"

"I hope not," Bruce said.

"Why? You just said that he's mentally ill.."

"I don't care if he's mentally ill," Bruce said. "He should be punished to the full extent of the law."

"The death penalty.."

"Yes."

"But most likely they will just throw him back in Arkham," he said. "Which isn't good enough."

"You sound like you plan to do something about it."

"I may have to," Bruce said.

"You have his laughing gas..."

"Yes," Bruce told her. "It's not enough as a gas. It's also injectable. I could get one use out of it as a gas, and perhaps 3 or 4 through injection. Injection means more opportunity. He's a slippery son a bitch and I will need every opportunity I can get."

"Hmm.." she hummed.

"You sound like you have thoughts," he smiled.

"Well...it's just you've had the gas for a while now...a few weeks and you haven't used it yet. Perhaps...you know that he probably just belongs back at Arkham and not executed."

Bruce furrowed his dark brows and looked at her intently.

"You're suggesting that I'm afraid to kill him?" he asked.

"I didn't say anything about you being afraid," she said. "You just don't sound too fond of the idea."

"I will do what I have to," he told her firmly.

"I know you will," she said.

"Enough about me," he said. "You..look wonderful."

"Thanks," she said a bit shyly.

"I'm serious," he told her. "Not hearing thoughts anymore is serving you well. You look happy...radiant..more beautiful than ever, if that's possible."

"Now you're just being too sweet," she laughed.

"It's the truth," he said.


	82. Chapter 82

"You're...still here..." Adriana said to the Joker as she woke from sleep, having a very intense dream about crab legs covered in spices.

"Mhm," he said and she realized he couldn't really move. She had fallen asleep with all limbs wrapped around him, including an arm around his head.

"Sorry.." she said and peeled herself off of him.

He sat up quickly and picked up his clothing from the floor. She watched him for a few moments thoughtfully before speaking.

"Have you ever had king crab legs with cajun spices?" she asked.

"No," he said while hooking his belt.

"They're so good...with butter...hot butter.." she said and pulled a pillow under her face. It was 4 a.m. "I just had a dream about some...wish I had some now."

"Right.." he said, sounding like he wasn't listening while he buttoned his shirt.

"I was thinking about something else too.." she said and could see he was barely listening and wasn't likely to respond with any curiosity. "The governor."

"Oh," he said, suddenly appearing to be paying attention.

"You said.." she paused to yawn. "He bribed the judge..to manipulate your sentencing. You told me that at the masquerade ball."

"Mhm," he said and turned to her. "So?"

"Well...I know you believe that's the case but.." she said. "How do you know that's true?"

She had seen his thoughts before. She knew that he believed that was he said was true, but in the moment the details were not something she searched for. There was nothing that she knew of that could confirm what he thought.

"Ahh," he said, as if coming to a realization. "So, you think I am crazy."

"What? I didn't say that...I was just...you know the governor is so...and you know, if there's evidence-"

"You think I'm crazy." His voice was even and calm, even though she knew he hated being called crazy.

"No.." she said. "I'm just saying-"

"Put on clothes," he said.

"Why?" she asked. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes."

.

.

.

"The...city morgue.." Adriana said as the Joker broke a lock on the steel back door. She was glad she brought a ski mask to weak in case there were cameras. "Why are we here?"

"Because there are all kinds of fascinating things inside," he said, the paint on his face thick, fresh, and extremely shiny. "You never know what you might find."

"Uh...yes you do," she said and hugged herself in the frigid early February wind. "Dead bodies. Not the best place to be first thing in the morning."

He pushed the door open and she followed him inside. Immediately she was hit with the smell of formaldehyde, it was incredibly strong but he didn't seem to notice. She followed him down an hallway and into an office. He seemed very familiar with the building and walked through as if he had been there many times before. She stood by the door while the computer screen lit up his face and he searched the system.

"You want to tell me why we're here now?" she said, trying to breathe as little as possible.

"Didn't I?" he asked, not looking away from the screen. "Gotham City Morgue is one of the most fascinating places in the city. It really should be a tourist attraction."

"Yeah..Gotham doesn't really have a tourism industry," she said and then he stood up and went to the door. She followed him again down a series of halls until they reached a room full of freezers. He walked past all of the pull out freezers and over to a walk in freezer in the back corner.

They went inside and immediately her teeth began chattering. There were four tables with bodies on them, each covered in a long white sheet. The Joker began lifting each one and looking at the faces. He stopped at the third one.

"Who's he?" she asked as her teeth hit against each other quickly. She stood on the opposite side of the table, the Joker on the man's left side and her on the right.

"An intermediary," he said, vaguely. "He performed the transaction."

"You mean..when the governor paid the judge?"

"Yes," he said.

"Ummm...okay," she said quietly and nodded. "Well...he's dead...so...why are we here."

"Take off his ring," the Joker told her.

She looked down, after trying to avoid looking at the man. She averted her gaze away from his face and down to his right hand.

"Why?" she whispered in the quiet freezer. "It's just..some old class ring-"

"Do it."

The appearance of the pale slightly gray hand gave her a wave of nausea. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"I can't," she said and shook her head. "I'll barf if I touch it."

"Slide the ring off," he said, as if she was being dramatic. "It's easy."

She shut her eyes after placing her fingertips on the ring. She felt it moving down to the end of his finger but it wouldn't come off.

"It's stuck," she said. The man's hand seemed to be frozen in place and his fingertips were stuck to the table.

The Joker huffed and came around beside her to pull of the ring. He found that the ring would not move past the fingertip, like she had said.

"What do you want with this ring? It looks worthless," she whispered. "And it won't budge..Let's just go."

He ignored her and placed a hand on the man's forearm and slid his other hand's finger's under the palm in between the man's thumb and index finger. With a swift and forceful motion he lifted the hand up by breaking the wrist. The loud cracking sound as the bone shattered broke the silence in the freezer. He picked up the ring and dropped the arm against the table.

"There," he said and turned to her, holding up the ring proudly.

She looked at it, unable to stop hearing the cracking sound of the bone breaking repeating in her mind. After gazing at the ring for a second she felt herself hurl. Vomit spewed onto the floor, splashing on the Joker's shoes and the bottom of his pants.

"Sorry..." she said after a few moments. "I guess..I don't have a strong enough stomach for this type of thing.."

"Let's go," he said, not seeming to notice the refuse on his shoes.

.

.

"It's all here..." Adriana said. The Joker had retrieved a small micro SD card hidden in the ring and she could see the evidence of the transactions on her computer. "Who are these others..."

"They used aliases," the Joker said. "I'll learn who they are eventually. The governor was not so smart."

"So three people...three million paid to the judge each.." she said.

"Yes," he said. "This should answer your questions."

"Right..." she said as he walked away. "But not just my questions. I mean..you could make this public. This is evidence."

"Why would I do that?" he asked as if she was suggesting something very boring.

"So that people could know! I mean..this isn't right," she said. "It could change things with the public-"

"It would change nothing," he said and pulled the card out of the computer. "Do you think I care what people think of me?"

"So..." she said as he pulled out a lighter. "Why did you show it to me then?"

He paused before moving the tiny flame to the card.

"Do you care what I think of you?" she asked.

He didn't reply. He moved the flame under the card in his fingertips, allowing it to melt.

.

.

.

A few hours later at 9 a.m. she woke up alone with the sun. She made her way into her kitchen and opened her refrigerator but a heavenly smell behind her made her shut the door immediately.

There was a white plastic bag on the counter top and she could feel that it was hot as she untied it. The smell was undeniable. Cajun spices.


	83. Chapter 83

"Come on Shade...Maybe we can work something out?" the man she had just chained to a radiator said.

"Not interested," she said. "You're going to prison. There is nothing to work out. The police will be here to collect you soon."

"Shade! Wait! Come on!" she heard the man's voice echoing through the hall as she left the apartment

"Ice cold," she heard the Batman say behind her. He seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"The only way to be," she said to him. "Doing what we do."

"Perhaps," he said and pulled out a very small black velvet bag.

"What's that?" she asked as he handed it to her. It was around three inches long on all sides.

"Open it and see," he told her.

"Hmm..." she said and loosened the small tie at the opening of the bag. She poured it's contents into her palm. "Diamonds?"

"Yes," he said. "They're not illegal. They were all mined by companies I own."

"How nice," she said. "Good for you." She put the four diamonds back into the back and tried to hand it back to him.

"Oh no.." he said with his hands raised. "Those are for you."

"Sorry, I didn't get you a Valentine's Day card," she said, jokingly.

"That is today, isn't it," he said.

"You didn't know?"

"Slipped my mind."

"So...why the diamonds."

"I feel terrible about what happened," he said. "With your tooth. I'm sure it's cost you to have it treated and replaced. Consider this payment for pain and suffering."

"Right..." she said suspiciously. "Paid in diamonds?"

"Well...they're small enough that you could sell them easily with an appraiser or dealer. It should more than cover the costs," he said.

"Thanks," she said and squinted at him. "I'll do that."

.

.

.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Bruce said over the phone in his office to as associate in Taipei, before hanging up. He leaned back in his chair and contemplated what he would order for lunch. Before he could even think too much about it, he sat up straight, shocked at the figure that had slowly walked through his doorway.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Wayne," Shade said, seductively. "Hope you're not working too hard."

"You.." he said and rose to his feet slowly, in shock..seeing Shade at Wayne Enterprises in downtown Gotham. "Can't be here."

"Don't worry," she said and traced her index finger along the edge of his desk. "No one saw me."

"That's not possible," he said.

"Oh..." she said. "It is, trust me."

"You need to leave," he told her.

"Why?" she said, sweetly. "Worried this will expose your identity? Like you're trying to expose mine?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

She dropped the diamonds the was holding in her other hand onto his desk. Two of them fell onto the floor.

"I'm sure you have every consignment dealer and appraiser in the city in your pocket now," she said. "Ready and willing to take my name and identifying information. I bet you have all of their security camera's up on your computer screen right now."

"Shade...listen, it's not what you think," he said. "I have no intention of exposing you, I just want to know-"

His words were cut short as she pushed him back against the wall and lifted her right leg up high enough to place her foot against his neck.

"And I should believe you're just curious for curiosity's sake?" she said.

"It's the truth. I swear."

"Whatever," she said. "You're not smart. Don't do anything this stupid again."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"If I may say," he said and looked down at her leg under his chin. "You're very flexible-"

He grabbed her ankle quickly pushed her foot up, lifting her leg much higher until she was in a full standing split and had to grab his chest to avoid falling over.

"When I kissed you," he went on, pushing her leg back a bit further into an oversplit. "You said you were seeing someone."

She hissed in pain as her hips met their breaking point and he stopped pushing, but maintained his firm grip on her ankle/

"Well..." Bruce said. "He's a very lucky man."

"You think so," she said in a bewitching tone.

"Too bad you will have to leave him," Bruce said. "For me."

"You're very full of yourself," she said close to his lips. "You expect every woman to throw themselves at you."

"It's not my fault," he said. "They can't help themselves."

"Hmmm..." she hummed and pushed her leg forward, her ankle on his shoulder as she held the standing split steady. "They can't?"

"No...not even women like you. And trust me I've had women like you.." he said as his hand slid down, from her ankle to her thigh and then lower. Once he hand one hand on her backside and the other arm fully wrapped around her waist he spoke again. "This may have to become my new favorite sex position."

"I'm sure it's not new to you," Shade said as she slowly lowered her leg by moving it in a semi circle until she was standing, her hips still pressed against his. "Mr. Women Can't Help But Throw Me All The Pussy I Want. So Many women...and somehow all of them let you forget Valentine's Day. Anyway, I'm sure you've had your share of...ballerinas...gymnasts..."

"Mhmmm.." he moaned a bit as she rocked her hips left and right slowly against him.

"Yoga enthusiasts...figure skaters..." she whispered against his chin as he felt the blood pooling into his manhood. "All ready and willing to skip, jump and hop to do splits on your cock whenever you want.."

"That's true," he said, his eyes half closed as he reached for her ass again.

She grabbed his arm, hit him on the shoulder and tripped him and he felt the air knocked out of his lungs as he looked up at the ceiling from the floor.

"But trust me, baby," she said and stepped over him with one foot on each side of his hips. She lowered herself down into a deep squat and grabbed his chin. "You've never had one like me."

"We'll see about that," he laughed. "You'll be throwing me all I want too."

"Oh, Bruce Wayne," she said and squatted a bit lower until she was sitting on him. "Continue to dream."

She rose to her feet and he did the same. He looked into her eyes for a moment...he looked like he was in love, she thought. The buzzing on his cell phone broke his trance. He looked down onto the screen.

"What is it?" she asked as she saw the seriousness intensify in his face. He showed her the screen and turned up the volume.

"This was just sent to the police," Bruce said.

Adriana heard the Joker's voice straight away and a few seconds later she could make out his face in the dark video.

"Governor Mark Wallace...Tisk tisk..." the Joker said, his voice sour. "You've really disappointed us all...especially this one..."

He turned the camera around and showed a child tied to a chair with a large black cloth bag covering her head. We walked up and snatched the bag off quickly, revealing the crying little girl. She was in an enormous room surrounded by drums of gasoline.

"Wallace, you have four hours...turn yourself in...or," the Joker said, turning the camera to himself. "Fireworks."

"It's the governor's granddaughter," Bruce said, seeing flashbacks. Rachel had died this way.

Adriana nodded, she was shaking. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Pavla. She looked at Bruce and the obvious anger swelling within him. He needed to do something. Now. He brushed past her and left the room, not even asking for her assistance.

Adriana knew it would take him much longer than it would take her to find the girl's location.


	84. Chapter 84

Once Bruce was gone and she was alone in his office, Adriana pulled out her phone. She wasn't even sure what her plan was...she just knew that she needed to act.

"Navarro," Gordon said as soon as he picked up. "Ricard let you know what's going on," he assumed.

"Uh..yes," she lied. "I wish I could help.." she said, wanting nothing but more details and knowing that he wouldn't have much time to be spending on the phone right now.

"Even if you still had your abilities," Gordon said a bit hopelessly, while simultaneously sounding like he had moved from a noisy room to a more quiet area. "We haven't detained anyone for you extract information from. We only have a couple hours to turn this city upside down-"

"I thought you had four hours," she said. "I mean..that's what was said in the video right?"

"We got the video ten minutes ago," the Commissioner told her. "But apparently it had been in the governor's possession for almost two hours. He...he suffered a heart attack when he saw it."

"Oh no..." Adriana said breathlessly. "Is he..."

"He's alive but in critical condition...unstable," Gordon managed to say. "We are keeping it quiet. We have to. The Joker gave him a location to turn himself in...with no police..no security..the location is supposed to be a public train station at a very busy time. Obviously the girl isn't there at the station, and clearly...it won't be possible for the governor to arrive at the meet."

"So you're saying.."

"If we don't find her by 4 p.m.," Gordon said with misery. "This is tough...and according to the Joker there are three individuals that can detonate the bomb in the room at any time. We have no idea who those people are..if they are remote or on site...which means if we do even find the location-"

"You have to be silent...undetectable..." she said to herself. "You have to get in without raising alarm..."

"Yes," Gordon said as voices spoke in the background. "Navarro I-"

"Okay, bye Gordon good luck," she said quickly and hung up.

There was no way that she could go as Shade and beat up the Joker's men and risk one of them having a detonator to blow the place. She would have to go as Sheena. She needed the location but needed to find a way to locate the building they were holding Pavla in without raising suspicion. Then she remembered..Bruce had call signal triangulation. On the computer she was standing in front of. She would have to hide the identification of the call and erase the evidence when she was done.

She logged on to the computer and was surprised at how easily she was able to, using her memories of Bruce's previous call tracing, find what she needed. She navigated away from the Wayne Enterprises screens and into the concealed programs on the computer. The phone on the desk was in her hand a few moments later and she dialed.

"Yo," Brake said when he answered the phone.

She was quiet and waited for the program to trace the location..it showed Gotham and was pinpointing the exact area.

"Hello?" he asked, hearing nothing. "Hello?"

He hung up at the exact moment the location was determined. An abandoned metal factory.

.

.

Adriana had to use her grapple gun to ascend the surrounding buildings with enough distance to see where there were men guarding the entrances. She could see a man guarding each of the three entrances. Only the north side of the building has no man posted there, because there was no door. All windows. There was an alleyway leading to a large street..that would have to be the escape.

She only recognized one of the men..Chris on the west side of the building.

"Freeze!" Chris said as he saw a figure pass by the dumpster near the door, but then recognized the bright red hair. "Oh..you. Sheena."

"Yeah," she said with her hands raised.

"Didn't know you were going to be on this job," he said and lowered his gun. "If I did I would have worn cologne and shaved."

She gave a fake laugh and smile as he kept talking. She was wearing a black ski mask rolled up to her hairline to make it look like a hat.

"You should let me take you to the movies after this-" he said.

"Actually," she said. "Is he here?"

"Boss?" Chris asked. "No he went to Henry Street. Should be back soon."

Henry Street was a few blocks away from the train station where the governor was supposed to surrender himself to the Joker's men.

"I should go inside," she said.

"Always late," Chris smiled. "Guess it takes time to get that pretty huh?"

"Yeah...sure," she said and walked in past him.

"Let me know about that movie later!" he called behind her as she walked into the building.

She walked through the factory, it was very dark and she couldn't see much. The ceilings were four stories high and there were holes in the ceiling that let in a small amount of light. The walls were covered in pipes and many more pipes came up from the floor to the upper levels. She heard the footsteps of two people..she could hear the men talking. She ducked into a corner behind a large metal box and stayed quiet. She watched them pass..they seemed to be patrolling the building.

Once they were a good distance away she turned and ran as quietly as she could to a metal set of stairs. She crept up them, not sure where she was going..and then she heard crying. Pavla. She walked a bit further and saw Brake. He was standing at the door holding a rifle.

"You almost got shot, sis," Brake said after lowering his rifle. He sighed and shook his head.

"She's in there..." she said and pointed at the door behind him.

"Yeah," Brake said. "Twenty more minutes."

"Brake.." Adriana said, needing to waste no time. "We have to let her go.."

"Yeah, in twenty," Brake said.

"No," Adriana said. "Now. The governor won't make the meet...he had a heart attack. He's in the hospital."

"Shit..." Brake said.

"So we have to get her out of here," she told him. "I know you wouldn't have signed up for this if you thought her dying was a real possibility."

"You're right but," he said. "If we let her go we might as well stay and wait for the bomb to go off and light at that gasoline. Boss will kill is both."

"I'll deal with him," she said.

"No, sis," Brake went on. "I let the girl go, he will kill me no matter what."

"Okay," she said. He was right. "He won't if he thinks you tried to stop me."

"And how are you about to make him think that?"

"Sorry..." she apologized.

"For what?" he asked but she struck him in the face hard enough to make him fall to his knees and then kicked the back of his head with enough force to render him unconscious.

Once he was down she stepped over him and pushed open the door. The room full of drums of gasoline. Suddenly she felt very emotional as she recalled the look on Bruce's face when he saw the room in the video. He was thinking of Rachel. She only saw the wrath and grief in his eyes for a few seconds before he left his office but she could tell he had reached the end of his rope. He was going to do something extreme...she knew he wanted to kill the Joker.

There was no time to worry about that now. She pulled the ski mask down over her face and ran over to Pavla to pull the cloth bag off of her head. The girl looked terrified and sweaty, her skin was red and her eyes puffy from long hours of crying.

"Pavla," Adriana said, disguising her voice.

"I didn't touch it," Pavla said, starting to cry again.

"Touch what?"

"That," Pavla looked straight ahead at the bomb. "He said...he said...it will explode and cook me."

"Who said that?" Adriana looked at the bomb, knowing she would have to deactivate it. It was far enough away that Pavla would not be able to reach it at all while tied to a chair.

"The one...the clown one..."

"Don't worry," Adriana said. "It's not going to cook you. I'm going to turn it off okay?"

"Okay," Pavla said.

Adriana stood up and turned to the bomb. She could do this, she told herself as she looked at the timer. Seventeen minutes was plenty of time for her to run through her memories...it was so much harder without her gift but she was certain that this would be simple. She pulled the knife out of her pocket and heard Pavla start crying again.

"It's okay, Pavla," Adriana said. "I have to cut it to turn it off...don't worry...don't cry.."

She sniffled a bit before stopping the crying sounds. Adriana needed to focus. _Don't overthink...Don't overthink..._

She cut a white wire on the side of the bomb and the timer stopped. She let out a deep breath that she had been holding. Then she cut a steel grey wire on the side...remote detonation would no longer work either. She turned to Pavla to free her from the chair and couldn't resist hugging her once she stood up.

"Let's get you out of here," Adriana said and pulled out the cheap prepaid phone in her pocket. She had purchased several disposable phones for situations like this. "Gotham police...the governor's granddaughter...she's fine. She will be in between Perth and Caraway street in three minutes. Tell the police to come down Caraway..no sirens."

"The cops are coming?" Pavla asked and Adriana used her hand to push the hair back that was sticking to Pavla's forehead.

"Yes, and they will take you home," Adriana said. "I need you to follow me and be very quiet. Can you do that?"

Pavla nodded quietly.

Adriana held her hand and they walked around Brake who was still laying on the floor in the doorway. They needed to get to the north side of the building. They walked down two halls and a corridor and ended up on a metal grated floor. They could see through all the way down to the lower levels. The two men patrolling with guns were beneath them and Adriana prayed they wouldn't look up.

Adriana placed a finger over her lips to let Pavla know to stay quiet as they crept along and got to a set of stairs. They walked down as quietly as possible. There was another set of stairs down that would lead to the basement and Adriana held Pavla's hand tightly as they went down.

"You did so well!" Adriana whispered as they entered the basement. It was pitch black except for some lights shining in through small windows close the ceiling. "Just one more thing you have to do...I need you to be brave okay?"

"Okay," Pavla said and wiped a tear from her face.

"I'm going to pick you up," Adriana said. "And you will pull on one of these little metal chains to open the window. Then you will craw out and run straight ahead. You will get to a street and the police will be there soon. You need to be quiet when you run, alright?"

"I'm scared," Pavla cried.

"I know sweetie, I know," Adriana said and gave her a hug. "But you're so brave and strong and smart. You can do anything! I know you can do this!"

"I...think I can do it.." Pavla said nervously.

"Yes!" Adriana said. "Let's try okay?"

"Yeah," the girl peeped.

Adriana as Pavla went over to a window as close to the right side of the building as possible. Adriana knew this would give her the best chance of not being seen since she would be running out of sight of the men outside as long as she ran in straight line.

Pavla pulled on the chain and the window folded out, lowering more and more until it went flat.

"Run straight ahead until you get to the street, okay Pavla?"

"Yes," Pavla said and crawled out. She looked back at Adriana for a second before she began to run.

Adriana felt overwhelming joy as she saw the girl run impressively quickly to the street and then disappear behind the building there as she turned the corner. She was free and it was only a matter of minutes before the police came.

Slowly and quietly she went back up the steps, keeping a careful lookout for anyone who might be around. It was strangely quiet. She began to walk, keeping close to the wall and only wanting to find her way to the exit on the opposite side of the building. The two men were coming back in her direction...she could hear them. They sounded carefree...they hadn't come across Brake laying unconscious on the floor yet. She hid by ducking into a room with no door. The room was in shambles, there were bricks all over the floor.

There was a giant hole in the wall that she could see, led to outside but there was a mountain of bricks in front of it. She began to move them quietly...but in the background she could hear a struggle. Someone was fighting. She felt sweat on her face under the ski mask. No time. She moved the bricks quicker and quicker-

"Where is she?" a voice said behind her.

She stood slowly after dropping a brick.

"She's gone," she answered and turned slowly to face him. The Joker.

"And you..." he said. "Let her go."

"Yes," she answered immediately. She was not ashamed. She knew he was furious. "The governor is in the hospital..he wasn't going to make it-"

"You didn't kill Mateo either, did you?" he said, ignoring the excuses.

She was quiet. She swallowed.

"Well, there we have our answer," he said, his voice...the tone dancing around erratically. He was furious. "You...are...a manipulative...traitor..."

"I just didn't want anyone to die-"

"Is that so?!" he said and backed her into a corner. "I'm sure that's why you've done everything...trying to get close to me...to derail...deceive...pure treason..."

"That's not true-" she said.

"Enough!" he said in a voice powerful enough that she was sure a few more bricks fell from the walls. She was waiting for it...she knew he would hit her, knock her to the floor or worse. The muscle in his jaw bulged turbulently under his skin on the side of his face. "You are dead," he said.

She didn't know what to say...was he going to kill her?

"I-" she started to apologize but he pulled out a gun and aimed it at her face.

The click as he pulled the trigger almost made her leap out of her body. It wasn't loaded.

"You are dead," he repeated. "Get out of my sight. Never come back. Disappear. You are dead. And if I ever see you again...this gun will be loaded."

She was speechless.

"Go!" his voice surged, a mad growl like a volcanic eruption that burned through her.

She ran. Her eyes were watery and almost immediately filled with tears as she ran through the factory. She barely saw the two patrolling men laying unconscious on the floor. She stepped over one of them and couldn't control the sounds of her own crying. She swallowed her voice as she saw an exit..as side door. The tears filled her eyes as she ran a bit further, making her way to the door..but something stopped her. A pinching sensation that she forgot about almost as soon as she felt it.

Suddenly, she was thinking about the Joker again..and how absurd she was feeling. She wanted to run back to him..to apologize. But how could she apologize for saving a child's life? She was just doing what she had to do...but he would never understand. She wanted to run back to yell at him..to curse him..so hit him...he had crossed a line...but somehow it was funny.

"Hahahaaaa," she screeched.

Why was something so serious the funniest thing she had ever heard of in her entire life? Through the tears she began to laugh. It was a relief...laughing at the absurdity of the situation. She began to laugh so hard that her knees became weak and she fell onto them. She wanted to stop laughing, her chest was hurting..and the pinching in her back..

She reached over her shoulder and felt something stuck into her. Her arm gave out before she could pull it out. The ski mask on her face felt like it was strangling her in her laughter. She fell onto her chest, unable to control the violent laughter...and after rolling on her side she caught a glimpse of him...the Batman.


	85. Chapter 85

The Batman stood over the woman he had just shot, in the same ski mask he had seen her in before. He remembered her..she had once kicked him down an elevator shaft. She worked for the Joker. He wasn't expecting an extra person here. The first one of the Joker's men the Batman took out here at this abandoned metal factory, under the threat of death, told the Batman that there were six men in total hired to secure the place. The Batman had taken out five..the sixth one guarding the room with the explosives as unconscious and looked like had been hit in the head.

The girl was missing and the bomb had been disengaged.

All six of the Joker's men had been accounted for and when he heard the footsteps that sounded like running, he knew this was his opportunity. All he could see in his mind was Rachel...the explosion...the video...the girl. He had the gun, designed to fire the needles with the Joker's laughing poison. He fired it as soon as he saw the figure come into view.

Where was the Joker?

The Batman stepped over the laughing woman and took a few more steps before the Joker came into the room, seemingly caught off guard at what he was seeing.

"Drop your weapon," the Batman said to the Joker who seemed not to hear him. He was staring at the woman convulsing on the floor. "Now!"

The sound of the gun hitting the floor resounded before the Joker spoke.

"What have you done?" he asked the Batman.

"On your knees!" the Batman ordered, aiming the next needle at the Joker's neck. "Hands out!"

"You poisoned her," the Joker said and kneeled, holding his hands up with his palms forward.

"That was meant for you," the Batman said. "But fortunately, there are two more needles here."

The Batman looked at the Joker, waiting for the word play..the mind games. But the Joker wasn't looking at him at all, and didn't seem to be concerned with the deadly weapon aimed straight at him. He gaze was fixed on the woman, who's breathing was turning into wheezing.

"What are you waiting for?" the Joker asked solemnly.

"A laughing death is too good for you..." the Batman thought out loud. "You deserve to be buried alive."

Sirens could be heard in the distance. The Batman took a deep breath before speaking.

"Where is the girl?" he asked the Joker.

"She got away," the Joker answered.

"How?" the Batman demanded. "Was it Shade?"

"Shade..." the Joker said absently, still looking at the woman who had stopped moving.

The Batman tossed a pair of handcuffs to the Joker. "Cuff yourself to the pole there. The police will lock you in a box for eternity. You're not getting away this time."

"Do something," the Joker said while staring at her, his voice different than the Batman had ever heard it. He was pleading.

"Cuff yourself. Or the police find you laughing yourself to death in the next few minutes."

The Joker grabbed the cuff and slapped it onto his wrist and then to the pole.

"I did what you asked," the Joker said as the Batman pulled the chain on the cuff to make sure it was secure. "Now help her."

The Batman ignored him and began to walk toward the exit.

"Never thought you would become so much like me," the Joker said in a voice that was much more familiar to the Batman. "To kill an innocent person and walk away like nothing happened."

"No one that works for you and tries to kill me is innocent."

"What if I told you..." the Joker said, licking his lips. "That I forced her to work for me-"

The Batman kept walking to the door.

"That I told her," the Joker shouted louder as the Batman went further away. "That I would kill children if she didn't."

The Batman froze. The words that the Joker had just said hit him like a ton of bricks. Immediately he remembered the words Adriana said to him...she was so distressed. She gave him the hypothetical situation..what if the Joker threatened to kill children if he didn't take off his mask? He told her he would take off his mask. What if the Joker forced him to work for him under the same threat? He told her..he would sooner kill him.

He turned, his cape creating a loud whipping sound as he spun and stepped over the woman, praying that it was just a coincidence. His back was to the Joker as he knelt down.

The Joker looked at his back. the Batman and his cape large enough to conceal her completely.

The Batman reached down and lifted the bottom of the ski mask to reveal lips that had gone blue. He pulled the mask up higher and over her head. It was her.

He willed himself not to react, not wanting to give anything away to the Joker. No hints...no clues that he knew this woman. He pressed his lips together to contain his emotion as he lifted her into him arms. She was barely breathing.

The Joker saw nothing but the Batman's back and her feet dangling by the side of his right arm as his disappeared out of the door.

.

.

Once the Batman was gone the Joker began the violent struggle against the handcuffs. They were so tight that he could not even dislocate his thumb to get out of them. He let out a loud groan of frustration as the sounds of the police came closer.

The cuffs seemed to be nothing compared to the thoughts in his mind. He wanted to stop thinking but he couldn't.

_Get out of my sight. Never come back. Disappear. You are dead._

The words he had said to her kept circulating around and around in his head. He did not like it. He did not like to remember things and generally he didn't. He hated the feeling his words gave him. As the police flooded in to the room, he felt like he could hear them shouting at him but their words were not clear. He couldn't hear them over his own internal voice.

A cop came behind him and struck him in the leg to bring him to his knees by the pipe he was cuffed to. He felt he deserved the pain. He didn't know what he was feeling. The word 'regret' had never meant anything to him before.

.

.

.

It seemed that every officer in Gotham was at the main precinct that night as the Joker was brought in. The Joker remembered the last time he was arrested. The police were happy...applauding...he could see it in their faces. Success.

Things were different now. They all looked incredibly serious and on edge.

They led him immediately to an interrogation room after removing his jacket and shoes and patting him down, keeping him away from the other inmates. He sat in the room for what felt like hours. Two guards eyed him intently, as if waiting every second for something to happen. Waiting for him to leap up and break the chains and charge at them.

The Joker leaned forward and watched them grow tense, hands on their guns. He placed his elbows on the table and interlaced his fingers, and then leaned his forehead against his hands. He shut his eyes.

For a long while he ignored the sounds in the room. People coming and going. He kept his face against his hands and his eyes closed. No one needed to say anything to him. He wasn't sure why he was being kept in an interrogation room since there was no information they wanted out of him. The girl had gotten away. None of it was worth it.

"Rise and shine," he heard a voice say angrily.

He ignored the voice and waited. If they wanted to lead him off the Arkham or prison or wherever he would feel them unlocking the chains on his arms and legs. He felt nothing and kept his eyes shut.

"Rise!" the voice shouted, as whoever was speaking slammed a fist down onto the table, shaking it.

The Joker looked up slowly, and saw the slight disappointment on the man's face. He was expecting to startle him by slamming down on the table, but could see that it hadn't worked.

He recognized the man. Some months ago he had been detained after trying to escape a mental facility..the place where he ad first met Adriana...this man liked to flex and show off. He had given him a black eye. Police brutality was fun for him and he didn't know when to quit. But the Joker knew that at the very least, he knew who Adriana was.

D. Ricard. The Joker looked at the name badge.

"No sleep for the evil," Damien Ricard said to him.

"I don't think he was sleep, man," the officer next to him..A. DeMarco said.

"What else was he doing?" Damien laughed. "Praying? Rise and shine you son of a bitch."

The Joker leaned back in the chair and already could see their disappointment. They wanted mind games, they wanted him to try them, the try to manipulate them. But he was disinterested and quiet.

"Nothing to say?" Damien said as Commissioner Gordon came in and the guards at the door left as two new ones came in. None of them would be guarding the Joker for more than two hours at a time. They wanted to keep them fresh. "Don't want your phone call?"

"Blackgate Prison can take him in 72 hours," Gordon said.

"Got it," Damien said.

"I want eyes on him at all times," Gordon told Damien. "No less than three pairs."

"I can stay here all night," Damien said and sat across from the Joker. "He's not getting away this time."

Gordon nodded and looked at the Joker.

He had only interacted with a man a handful of times before but something was off this time. Whenever he was in custody the Joker was always very lucid and present, energetic, with a great deal to say. In all previous instances, he almost seemed happy to be detained because he seemed to have a knowing that he was above it all. He always seemed like he knew a secret that no one would be able to guess. He had always lived up to his name. The Joker.

This time he was unresponsive and sullen. He didn't look any of them in the eye. Eye contact was a weapon for the Joker because he knew that it made other uncomfortable.

Damien glanced at the Commissioner, who was looking at the Joker like he was trying figure out what was up...like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

"See me in the observation room," Gordon finally said to Damien. "DeMarco, eyes open."

Damien followed Gordon into the crowded observation room. Eight officers lounged around and looked through the one way glass at the Joker sitting at the table.

"Give us the room, please," Gordon said to them. They cleared out quickly.

Damien waited for Gordon to speak but he looked through the glass at the Joker.

"What do you see?" Gordon asked Damien.

"A sociopath," Damien said and looked ahead.

Gordon looked at Damien, letting him know he needed to look closer.

"Hmm," Damien said and looked as two other officers went into the room and began taunting the Joker... who did not react. "He's docile. Passive. Almost like his mind isn't here. Which is...uncharacteristic...as far as we have seen."

"Yes," Gordon said. "I knew you would see it too."

"You think something is up?" Damien asked.

"Ricard," Gordon said. "I know something is up."

"Should we be worried?"

"No."

"Why not."

"Look at him."

Damien looked.

"There's a weakness here," Gordon went on. "And I need you to find out what it is. I need you to find out what is wrong with him. If we are honest with ourselves, it's only a matter of time before he escapes again. We need something. Whatever this..." Gordon pointed. "Is. We need to find out what it is."

"Gordon," Damien smiled. "I will find out what it is."

"I'm not sure we will get to the bottom of it, but we need to at least try."

"I can," Damien said. As long as you give me permission to use...all necessary force."

"I just got a call..." Gordon said. "The governor has died. Use all the force you need to."

.

.

.

"Time to clear out boys," Damien said to the officers around the Joker, who was still sitting motionlessly and not speaking. The officers surrounding the Joker left and officer DeMarco stood. "You stay."

"Of course," DeMarco said.

Damien pulled out the chair next to DeMarco and looked at the Joker, who still was looking no one in the eye. The two guards near the door looked a little less on edge.

"I surely hope you enjoyed your last day of freedom," Damien said. "Last day the world will ever have to see that...monstrosity you call a face."

The Joker was responseless.

Damien nudged DeMarco who didn't get it at first and then realized that he was supposed to join in.

"Oh...right," DeMarco said. "Fucking hideous man. We're both going to need worker's comp after having to sit here and look at this shit for so long."

Damien resisted laughing. _That was a good one_, he thought.

"Is that why you're such a fucking lunatic?" Damien asked, trying to rile him up. "You have to wake up every morning and look at that mutated slop on the front of your skull every day? Wake up every day and look at the textbook definition of a freak?"

The Joker heard their words but every thing they were saying made him think of her. He never slept around her, he would always leave before she woke up. Maybe he should have at least once. He had never fallen asleep around anyone, even while in custody or asylum..he just stayed awake..and no one had ever fallen asleep around him...before her. She wasn't afraid to drift off with him there. Maybe should have..maybe he should have fallen asleep at least one time so that he could know what it was like to wake up and see her.

Regret.

"Tell me," Damien said. "What the fuck really happened to your face? I've heard you tell all kinds of stories. Why don't you tell us one of your sop stories now?"

"I rather hear about what happened to those fucked up teeth?" DeMarco laughed. "How does that shit even happen? Freak's never heard of toothpaste?"

"Wouldn't surprise me," Damien said. "Probably never brushes or showers."

Their words continued but all he could see was her. Standing in front of him as water flowed down her hair in the shower. Turning to face him with her eyes closed as water dripped down her face and tilting her head back slightly. Expecting a kiss. Her lips were warmer than the water around them.

"Meal time, sir," one of the officers at the door said and looked at his watch. "Should we page someone to bring a tray in here?"

"No," Damien said, realizing he was getting nowhere. He needed to prove himself to Gordon. "No food for this one. Can you even eat with teeth like that?"

She had a very healthy appetite..especially lately. Whenever she mentioned food and how much she wanted something, he felt obligated to get it for her. He didn't know why. He never care about anyone's pain, suffering, or hunger. But when she mentioned donuts, sardines, bison burgers, vanilla wafers, artichoke hearts...whatever it was, he could never stop hearing her mention it until he got it for her.

"I asked you a question," Damien shouted at the Joker.

"He's fucking deaf," DeMarco said. "And a mute now. Won't talk. Won't even laugh."

"Nope," Damien said and stood, walking over and slowly circling the Joker.

Laughter. Her kept hearing her laugh...her true laugh when she was happy. Her laughter when he asked her where the nail clippers were supposed to go. In the tortuous place...his mind...her genuine laugh was polluted by the last laugh he heard from her. The wheezing, painful, broken laugh of the poison. It was causing him so much agony, he didn't know what to do.

Damien's fist hit the Joker's face so hard, he snapped back into the present moment. Blood flew out of his mouth far enough to spray the grey brick wall beside him, several feet away. He felt like the hit woke him from a terrible dream. The pain felt like the punishment he needed.

The Joker finally looked Damien in the eyes and exhaled as if the pain was a relief.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Huh?" Damien shouted. "Answer me! Speak motherfucker!"

Damien hit him again, sending a downward spill of blood onto the Joker's shirt. Damien looked at the paint on his knuckles and then struck again.

"Have it your way," Damien said. "We'll starve you out until you speak."


	86. Chapter 86

Adriana opened her eyes. She was in a hospital.

She rotated her head to the left and saw Bruce sitting on a chair by the bed with his forehead down on her hand. He was asleep.

A doctor walked into the room and saw that she was awake.

"Hello," he said as if he was holding back excitement. "I am Dr. Kapoor-"

Bruce woke up suddenly and looked around confused for a split second before hugging her.

"Adriana...Adriana..." he repeated her name into her hair. "You're awake-"

"Yeah," she said, her throat very dry.

She remembered everything up until she was shot with the needle and began to laugh. She was embarrassed. Bruce knew that she had been working for the Joker. He clearly knew that she was the woman with the red hair who had kicked him down an elevator shaft. But he seemed to be happy that she was awake and not concerned with it.

"What hospital are we in?" she asked, looking out the window. They were very high up.

"We're not in a hospital," Bruce said. "We're in my medical facility."

The doctor had been working for him for over 15 years. An entire floor in the hotel he owned was dedicated to his own secret medical facility. His penthouse was one floor above. Bruce had never told Dr. Kapoor that he was the Batman. Not explicitly. But he was sure that the man knew the truth after all of these years and all of the trauma surgeries that he performed on Bruce.

The doctor had a wide range of specialties. He could do it all. Bruce paid him millions a year, and he spent most of his time researching and learning new things he would likely never use. Having a new patient, other than Bruce, was actually exciting to him. He looked into her eyes and mouth with a light and asked her to follow his finger with eyes. He made sure she could tell him her name and date of birth and where she was from.

He asked her countless questions. If she had a headache, if she was dizzy, if she had any pain.

"I feel okay," she said.

"Miraculous," Dr. Kapoor said. "You were injected with a very toxic compound. It seems that you have somehow built up a tolerance to neurotoxic substances."

"Wow..." Adriana said and they were both quiet, looking at her. "I...get the feeling that there's more?"

"Yes-" Dr. Kapoor said and noticed Adriana had felt the small bandage on her lower abdomen under the thin hospital gown.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I needed to perform a small procedure," Dr. Kapoor said.

"What's wrong?" Adriana asked and looked at Bruce for answers.

"He's a very ethical doctor," Bruce said. "Dr. Kapoor has kept everything confidential..even from me...patient privilege."

"Is it alright if we discuss your medical information with Mr. Wayne present?" Dr. Kapoor asked.

"Yeah...sure whatever," Adriana nodded. "Am I sick?"

"No," Dr. Kapoor said. "I needed to perform a small procedure to remove an embryo from your left fallopian tube. After performing an ultrasound I was able to see-"

"Wait..." Adriana stopped him. "I was...I was pregnant..."

Bruce looked at the doctor and then at Adriana quietly. This was news to him.

"An ectopic pregancy..." she murmured.

"Your initial bloodwork showed it when Mr. Wayne brought you in, so I performed an ultrasound. And actually," the doctor went on. "It showed you were experiencing what is known as a heterotropic pregancy."

"What's that?" Bruce asked.

"It means that there was an embryo in the fallopian tube and another viable one implanted in the uterus," the doctor explained.

"Does that mean..." Adriana said, sounding a bit numb. "I'm still pregnant?"

"Yes," the doctor answered. "About five weeks along."

She looked down, not sure about how to feel about this.

"I didn't...have any symptoms for the ectopic pregnancy," she muttered.

"Yes, it was caught early," the doctor said, seeing that she did not seem happy.

He handed her a shiny paper. An image of the ultrasound. All she could see was a tiny dark spot in the middle of the grey and black image. She looked at it blankly, feeling nothing.

"Would you give us a minute, doctor," Bruce asked him.

"Of course," he said and left.

"Adriana," Bruce squeezed her hand. "Congratulations."

"Please don't congratulate me," she said quietly. "This is...a mistake..."

"Oh..." Bruce said gently. "I see...That's okay."

She sat the ultrasound down by her hip and turned to face Bruce so she wouldn't have to look at the image.

"I...didn't even know you were seeing someone," he said.

"I'm not," she said. All she could hear was his words. _Disappear. You are dead. _"It's...over."

"The cop.." Bruce guessed.

"What?!" Adriana said loudly and sat up. "You think this is his baby? Hell no! What do you take me for!" she was shouting but then realized what would he think of her if he knew the truth. She held her lower abdomen where she felt a bit of pain under the bandage from her movement in the reaction.

"I'm sorry," Bruce said and tried to calm her. "My mistake. I thought the two of you were trying to work things out."

"No," she said. "It's not his. I don't want to talk about it... this is just such a mistake."

"You don't have to talk to me.." Bruce said in as nice a way as he could. "But you should talk to...whoever you were seeing-"

"I can't," she said. "He's dead."

"Dead? Oh Adriana, I'm so sorry.."

"Don't be.." she said and stopped speaking as the memory arose. The clicking of the gun as he aimed it at her. _You are dead._ "I guess you could consider him as nothing more than a sperm donor."

"Sperm donor," Bruce repeated her words. "Well," he laughed. "If you needed one of those I could have volunteered as tribute."

"Funny man," she smiled and leaned against the pillows behind her.

"I'm serious," he said.

"You're trying to cheer me up," she said. "I know you don't want kids."

"You don't know that," he smiled and kissed her hand.

"Mmhm..." she said.

"So..you didn't know you were pregnant?" he asked.

"I..." she murmured. "I started to wonder if I was but...the situation...I mean it was so crazy that I thought it seemed impossible.."

"Crazy how?" he asked and perked up a bit.

"Nothing.." she said. "Doesn't matter...it's over now. I don't want to think about it ever again."

"Alright," he said and looked like he wanted to talk about the elephant in the room but wasn't sure if it was okay to bring it up yet. He was careful. "I'm sorry that I poisoned you."

"You want to talk about...the Joker," she guessed correct. "And that I was working for him...Bruce I'm so sorry. He forced me to, I swear I didn't want to work for him. I let Pavla go, that's why I was there-"

"I know," Bruce stopped her.

"You do?"

"He told me he forced you to work for him."

"What?...Why?"

Bruce took a deep breath and sat up straight.

"I don't know," Bruce said. "But my best guess...he doesn't want you dead. He kept trying to stop me from leaving you there to die."

"Oh..." she said and looked down.

"You could have told me Adriana. I would have done everything in my power to protect you."

"I know Bruce-"

"And now he wants you alive for some reason. I need to protect you now. You'll have to stay here."

"You mean.." she said. "You didn't kill him? With the poison?"

"No."

Adriana looked away, the ultrasound in the corner of her vision.

"You want me to stay in the hospital?"

"No...with me," Bruce said. "Until things are safe."

"Bruce...I don't think he's out to get me or anything."

"Adriana. The man is a sick narcissistic sociopath. If he wants you alive..its for something. To use you? To be the one to kill you because he wants to? I don't know. And I know you probably don't want to talk about everything that happened with him forcing you to work for him..even though that would give me more clues as to what he wants with you."

"Okay," she said, not knowing what else to say. "You're right..I don't want to talk about it."

"I'll protect you," he said. "It won't take long."

"For what?"

"For me to destroy him," he said. "I just need you to trust me. I need you to stay hidden until it's all over."

"You didn't kill him," she said. "If you don't plan to kill him then what will you do?"

"I don't know yet," Bruce told her. "But whatever I do will stop him forever."

.

.

"What the hell is that?" Damien asked DeMarco as he carried a tray of food to the interrogation room.

"Dinner?" DeMarco answered.

Damien grabbed the tray and dumped it's contents into the nearest trash can.

"Man.." DeMarco said.

"Gordon wants results, and gave me permission to do what's needed," Damien said.

"He gave you permission to kick his ass," DeMarco said. "Not starve him for over two days. We could get in trouble."

"Trouble?" Damien asked. "No one is going to lose any sleep over the Joker not eating. Trust me. No one cares. We might even get promotions."

"Man..I don't feel right about staving anyone though-"

"This isn't 'anyone' DeMarco," Damien said. "This is the one who was about to kill a child. For no fucking reason. And you think he deserves a roast beef sandwich?"

"Man...I guess not but still-"

"He'll live," Damien said and walked into the interrogation room.

The Joker had been sitting at the table for two days with only a break every 4 hours to be escorted to the restroom. He hadn't slept or ate or laid down.

"We'll take him this time," Damien said to the guards and then then to the Joker. "Get up. Bathroom."

DeMarco went to unlock his chains that kept his attached to the floor.

.

.

"Wait here," Damien said to DeMarco.

"We're both supposed to go in with him," DeMarco said.

"Wait. Here." Damien pushed past DeMarco and pushed the Joker's back until they were in the restroom.

The Joker didn't seem to notice or care that this was the most opportune moment he had so far. Only one cop. He could have attempted to escape. Damien watched him as he walked over to the urinal.

"Make it quick," Damien said and stood by the door. After a minute he was losing patience and walked over. "Hurry it up. How in the hell do you have so much piss without drinking anything? I said make it quick."

Damien stood by the urinal and happened to glance down and for a moment he felt a bit of insecurity and inferiority. Damien had a huge ego, and was aware of it, and somehow felt challenged by this newly quiet, docile man. He backed away and told the Joker again to hurry up.

Once he was done, the Joker walked over to the sink. He could see Damien in the mirror when he turned the water off. He shook his hands after cleaning them and turned around. Damien hit him so hard with his baton that he fell to the floor. The sound of the metal hitting his skull echoed off of the tile walls.

The Joker looked up at him, the only paint remaining on his face was residual black around his eyes.

"Do something," Damien demanded. "I dare you."

He watched the Joker place a hand on the sink to stand. Once he was on his feet, he looked at Damien in such a way that made Damien feel like he was being looked at like he was a bug. A small, insignificant ant that the Joker didn't even see worth to step on. The Joker was still and calm, even as a dark stream of blood from the hit began to slide down his face from his temple.

Damien couldn't take it. He swung again, hitting him on the back of the thigh, sending him down to the floor. He went into a frenzy, striking him over and over and over until he was out of breath and his arm and back muscles ached from beating him.

When he looked down there was blood spattered on the floor. Damien stepped around him and rinsed the baton at the sink.

"Get up," he said and kicked the Joker in the back.

The Joker's hand went up slowly to grab the sink again and once he gripped it, Damien brought the baton back down again over the Joker's knuckles. His hand dropped back down and the fell onto his knees, his hand swelling immediately.

"Get the fuck up," Damien said, throwing the baton onto the floor in front of the Joker, tempting him.  
He wasn't taking the bait.

Damien grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. The Joker stood a couple inches taller than Damien, which made Damien feel even more powerful. He felt he was able to defeat the Joker. He felt he had broken him.

"You sure can take a beating," Damien said. "Nothing compared to what will happen to you at Blackgate. I made sure to let my people there know not to feed you either. Won't that be fun. Look at me, you son of a bitch."

The Joker's eyes drifted down and met Damien's. He looked like he didn't care at all. Damien shoved him against the wall again and then noticed something. A mark on his neck. A bruise from the beating?

He pulled the Joker a few inches away from the wall and held his shirt in such a way that his top buttons would tear from the next hit. He hit with all of his might the left side of the Joker's face and then caught a clear glimpse. He didn't want to make it obvious what he was looking at. There was a second mark a bit lower, slightly faded.

"Go," Damien said and pointed to the door. The Joker walked out, slightly limping.

"Holy shit man," DeMarco said once the Joker was stood outside of the door and he saw his condition. "Fuck...I got no part of this-"

"He's fine," Damien said and slapped the Joker on the back. "Aren't you buddy?"

Once the Joker was back in the interrogation room, Damien brought DeMarco with him to his desk.

"So...what did you get out of him?" DeMarco asked nervously.

"There's a woman," Damien said triumphantly. "And we are going to find out who she is."


	87. Chapter 87

"Look, Ricard," DeMarco said to Damien. "It's been a long couple days. Maybe we both should just go home for a few hours...just to rest and eat a decent meal-"

"You think this fatigue speaking?" Damien said to him. "I saw what I saw."

"It doesn't make sense," DeMarco said.

"Come with me," Damien said and led DeMarco to the interrogation room where the Joker was sitting stoically again. Another cop was in the room, along with the two guarding the door.

"Looks like you put him through a fucking meat grinder," the cop laughed and looked at Damien.

"Give us a minute," Damien said, dismissively and the cop left quickly.

Damien walked behind the Joker and grabbed his hair, pushing his head to the side to expose the markings on his neck. The Joker didn't seem to know or care what he was doing. DeMarco raised his eyebrows as Damien slapped the Joker on the back of the head before they left the room and the third cop went back inside.

"You saw it," Damien said.

"Yeah..." DeMarco said.

"Go and get him some food," Damien said. "Real food. Might get him to talk."

.

.

.

"Did you know," Adriana sat on the floor of the bathroom attached to her hospital room and spoke on her phone to Sidi. "That I was pregnant?"

"Yes," Sidi said, above a chopping sound in the background. She was slicing vegetables.

"You didn't tell me.." Adriana said.

"Well, you were quite distressed when you were here," Sidi said. "I saw no reason to cause you more worry."

"Sidi...you should have told me."

"How are the babies?"

"Babies?" Adriana asked. "Oh...right. There's just one. I had an ectopic pregnancy."

"And one made it to the womb."

"You knew that too?"

"The movement of the crystal showed pregnancy. One male, one female. The movement for the female was very weak, meaning she would not likely survive."

"Okay..." Adriana said. She didn't want to know the gender. She didn't want to know anything about it. "Is this why my gift is gone? Because I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, child."

"But...that's not possible. No one's had this happen..my grandmother would have told me..she would have mentioned-"

"No," Sidi said. "Your gift is distorted and unpredictable as I told you. This is a consequence. But at last you know for the next eight months you will be safe from your gift harming you."

Adriana rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"So you're saying..." she thought carefully about how she would ask the question. "Once I'm not pregnant anymore, by gift will come back. And everything can go back to normal.."

"You mean once you give birth?" Sidi clarified.

"I mean..." Adriana said, pulling her knees up and resting her forehead on them, holding the phone on her ear. "Once I'm not pregnant anymore."

"I see," Sidi said as if she was not happy. "Yes. Once you aren't pregnant anymore it should return."

"Alright," Adriana said weakly.

"You will not be able to go through with it."

"What?" Adriana said. "I will do what I need to."

"The movement for the male was strong. He will live."

"Look.." Adriana said, trying to refrain from yelling. "I...I have to go okay?"she ended the call when she heard someone tapping on the door.

"Everything okay?" she heard Bruce say from outside the door.

"You can come in," she said and he opened the door.

"What's wrong?" he said and knelt by her on the floor. "Are you in pain?"

"No..no...I just had to call my friend," she said.

"Okay," Bruce nodded. "You look upset."

"Bruce do you think," she said and looked into his eyes. "I'm a terrible person...If I can't do this? I can't have this baby... It's just all wrong. And maybe that poison affected him..maybe he's poisoned, maybe he will come out deformed or sick or-"

"Adriana," Bruce said, feeling unimaginable guilt for the possibility that he had harmed her baby. "I'm so...so...sorry..I can't even tell you how much-"

"It's not just that," she said. "She thinks I could get my gift back once..Once this is all over."

"Oh," Bruce raised his eyebrows and sat beside her with his back against the wall, and they both faced forward staring at the wall on the opposite side of the bathroom.

They were quiet for a little while and then Bruce reached over and took her hand.

"I don't think you're a terrible person," Bruce said. "Whatever you decide, it's your choice. It doesn't make you a bad person."

"Thanks," she said and tried to smile.

"From what I can tell..this was all very unexpected for you," he went on. "You have to do what's best for you. You told me it wasn't exactly the dream situation so, maybe it's for the best. You should have a child if and when you're ready."

"Dream...situation..." Adriana repeated his words. They gutted her.

He looked at her not understanding why those words were resonating with her so much. Her dreams. Her son. She had already seen him...he wasn't deformed or sick. He was perfect.

"I..." she murmured as tears filled her eyes. "I can't have an abortion. I'm...I'm going to have the baby."

.

.

.

"Hot coffee...ice cold Sprite...fries...and a burger," DeMarco said to the Joker as he placed the food in front of him.

"Come on," Damien said as the Joker looked at the food suspiciously. It wasn't prison food, it was from the outside. "We're trying to be nice."

The Joker moved his hands to the can of soda. He lifted the cold drink with his undamaged hand and held it against the knuckles on the other hand which had doubled in size from swelling. The baton Damien had used to crush it was still in the Joker's sight, attached to Damien's hip.

"Good," Damien said. "We're making progress."

"Yup," DeMarco agreed.

"Give us the room, fellas," Damien said to the two officers keeping guard of the door.

"Three officers are supposed to be on task at all-" one of the officers started to say.

"His chains are attached to the fucking floor, Bask," Damien said to one of them. "We'll be alright for ten minutes. Go and get a coffee, have a smoke."

The officers looked at each other and then nodded before leaving.

"Have some," Damien said and unwrapped the burger in front of the Joker.

The Joker looked down at it and then back at Damien.

"At least have some water," DeMarco pointed to the water bottle on the table. "You know the human body dies after three days without water. And you're on day two."

"Is that even true man?" Damien asked him with a laugh but stopped when he saw the Joker reach for the bottle and pull the cap off. He began to drink.

Damien and his colleague watched the Joker finish the entire bottle in a few gulps before sitting the empty bottle back down onto the table. DeMarco looked at Damien and the Damien decided it was time to talk.

"Tell us," Damien said to the Joker. "Who did that do your neck?"

The Joker squinted, not knowing that the cop was talking about. He assumed any bruises he had came from the beating he had just gotten half an hour ago. Damen pulled out a small pocket mirror and handed it to the Joker. The Joker didn't raise the mirror. He tilted it up while it sat in his palm which was resting on the table. He tilted his head slightly and saw what the cop was looking at. A bright red passion mark, half hidden by his collar. The Joker handed the mirror back.

"So," Damien said inquisitively. "Who was it? Hm? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," the Joker said after a second.

"He speaks!" Damien exclaimed.

"At last," DeMarco chimed in.

"So, where did those two hickeys come from?" Damien asked. The Joker didn't answer him.

Damien nudged DeMarco with an elbow. It was time to taunt him again. They wanted information.

"Yeah, who?" DeMarco asked. "Hey, Damien. Maybe you didn't ask the right question. She's probably a man."

"Right," Damien laughed. "So you have a boyfriend."

They both expected to the Joker to say something, to defend himself, but he had gone quiet again.

"So he's gay," DeMarco said. The Joker ignored him. It wasn't something he had never heard before. He was thinking of her again..her jokes that first night.

.

_"I knew you were gay," she joked before she fainted._

_._

"I think it's a she," Damien said. "But the type of 'she' that might as well be a man. Am I right?"

The Joker looked into Damien's eyes.

"You know, a she-male," Damien laughed. "DeMarco-I bet she's a one-eyed tranny with a hunchback."

"A cross between that and a three-eyed water buffalo," DeMarco laughed too.

"Probably looks like Danny Devito in a Halloween wig," Damien went on.

"I bet she looks like a whole thumb-" DeMarco joked but the Joker cut him off.

"No," the Joker said.

"No again," Damien said. "Is that the only word you know now? No? Tell us, does your girlfriend look as freakish as you do? She'd have to."

"No," the Joker repeated. "She is.."

Damien and DeMarco waited expectantly as the Joker's words stopped him. He began to think of how he was beginning to describe Adriana. She _is..._She..._was. She was. _

"She's what?" Damien asked.

"Beautiful," the Joker said.

The officers couldn't help but laugh even though they actually tried not to.

"Sorry, man," Damien said finally. "That was just too funny."

"And sad," DeMarco said. "Poor dude...I bet any woman willing to give you anything would be beautiful to you. She's probably a skeletal toothless crackhead."

"Is that it?" Damien asked the Joker for answers. "Is she an only moderately ugly woman? A prostitute maybe?

"Nahh man," DeMarco chuckled and looked at the red mark on the side of the Joker's neck. "Prostitutes don't do all that."

Damien shot DeMarco a look.

"Not that I would know," DeMarco said. "That's what I heard you know, I'm an officer of the law so I would never-"

"She a prostitute?" Damien demanded again from the Joker.

"No," the Joker said. He didn't want to answer any more of their questions. There was no way he would tell them who she was.

As they continued to taunt him, he stayed quiet, again in his mind. He had killed countless people. There was no way he could remember them all. In this moment, he began to wonder...what do people do after someone dies? He could not stop thinking about her. He wanted to break out of this place, which he knew that he could easily do. In the current situation, he could easily get DeMarco's keys and free himself from the chains. He could take one of them hostage and get out of here. But the only place he wanted to leave and go to was...wherever she was. How did people get over this feeling? There was no way he could continue feeling this way forever. People crying after explosions, at funerals, during heists at the fear of a loved one dying...it had always been so funny to him. Now it felt like an unbearable weight. He hated it. Did it go away at some point? He never wanted to forget her but he wanted to feel normal again. His normal was the feeling of craving chaos..madness. Now he wanted nothing but silence.

"Answer me," Damien said loudly, breaking the Joker's daydream. "Describe her."

"She's a water buffalo, man," DeMarco said. "A hermaphrodite sea lion."

The Joker was not going to give them anything.

"You said she's beautiful," Damien said and pulled out his phone. "But you could never get a truly beautiful woman. Not like the women I get. I get true beauties. How about you rate her for us, on a normal human scale. Not a freak scale."

Damien held up his phone, showing the Joker a picture of a woman with glasses and short brown hair. She appeared to be eating a muffin.

"She's a 5," Damien said. "For reference."

"Casey," DeMarco laughed and took Damien's phone from him. "I remember her. Pretty cute though."

"Yeah she was fun," Damien said.

"Why'd you two break up again? You forgot she existed or something?"

"Something like that," Damien said. "Had to ghost. Found something better."

"Oh, and this one, Rosalie mmm," DeMarco held up Damien's phone so the Joker could see. "Solid 8."

She was a beautiful woman with long curly red hair and fair skin. She was holding a glass of wine at a candlelit table.

"8.5," Damien laughed.

"Bit of a gold digger, if I remember right?" DeMarco said. "Wanted you to keep buying her YSL bags-"

"Yeah," Damien said. "She was worth it though."

"Oh and this one," DeMarco nodded and recognized his former colleague. "Navarro."

He turned the phone to the Joker as quickly as he said the name. He only saw her for a split second before DeMarco looked at the phone again. The image of her, even though he had only seen it for a second, shocked him. It was if his prayers had been answered in this agonizing moment with these cops. He could still see it even though the image was no longer in front of him. She was sitting on a set of steps, her hair covering almost half of her face, but he could see that she was smiling. The picture must have been old..she looked much thinner and a bit tired, but stunning. The way she looked when he first saw her at the mental institution. It seemed the color of her eyes was much lighter then, if he wasn't imagining it..or maybe it was the lighting in the photo. They seemed to have been a much deeper blue than in this photo. In the picture, her irises were so pale they almost looked white. She had become much more radiant and beautiful with time...the way he remembered her. The opportunity to see her face so suddenly and unexpectedly made him think that perhaps, maybe, there was a God.

"Ahh, yes, Adriana," Damien laughed.

"This one I used to give a ten easy, except now..." DeMarco said thoughtfully. The Joker and Damien looked at him expectantly.

"Except what?" Damien smiled.

"The last time I saw her," DeMarco started to say.

"Go on," Damien insisted, expecting a critique.

"That ass bumped her up to an eleven," DeMarco said and the two cops began to laugh. "Can't believe you cheated on that."

The Joker frowned at Damien. Clearly the man was more stupid than he looked.

"What can I say," Damien said and held his hands up. "I love the ladies."

"We all know," DeMarco laughed.

"So tell us," Damien said to the Joker. "We gave you some examples. So rate your water buffalo. She a one? Two maybe?"

"She's a three at the most," DeMarco said to the Joker factually. "She a one, two, or a three?"

The Joker looked at them both for a minute before deciding that giving them a number would not give her away.

"Eleven," the Joker said.

Damien and DeMarco looked at each other seriously for several seconds and then Damien began to wrap up the burger. He tossed the fries back into the paper bag.

"He has jokes. I can see we're getting nowhere," Damien said and stood.

"Just tell us what we want to know and you can eat," DeMarco said to the Joker.

"No," Damien said. "He's not going to tell us anything. But don't you worry, freak. We will find out who she is."


	88. Chapter 88

"Everything looks amazing," Adriana told Bruce as she admired the spread of dishes. A celebratory dinner complete with ham, vegetables, dinner rolls and wine.

"Four days, cooped up in that hospital room," Bruce said. "You deserve it."

"I guess," she said. "I mean you have the best hospital food ever. I mean what other medical facility has caprese salad and Bourguinon?"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it all," Bruce said with a smile and pulled out a seat for her at the dining room table in his penthouse.

"Who else is coming?" she asked, noticing the table was set for three. As soon as she asked the soft beeping of the doorbell was heard.

"Lucius," Bruce told her and watched her smile before going to the door.

"Good evening, Miss Navarro," Lucius said before handing her flowers.

"Awww, thank you," Adriana said and stood to give him a hug.

"I'll put these up for you," Bruce said and took the flowers into his kitchen.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Lucius said, with a smile.

"Right," she said and nodded. "Yeah..I'm expecting."

"That's wonderful," he said to her. "I'm sorry for your loss, I know this must be difficult."

"Loss?" she asked.

"Bruce told me your child's father passed away," Lucius said carefully, but she could see his suspicion.

"Oh...right...that," she said. "Thanks for your condolences."

"Miss Navarro, is everything alright?" he asked.

She knew she could talk to him. Lucius was very understanding and he was the only other person who knew that she was Shade. But could she tell him about everything that had happened? How would he react to such news?

"Well...actually-" she started to speak but then Bruce returned to the room.

"Later," Lucius said and touched her arm before sitting.

Later. She thought about the fact that she may tell Lucius everything and was changing her mind. It would be insane to share the truth.

"This ham is fantastic," Adriana said once they began to eat.

"I agree," Bruce said.

Adriana half listened as Bruce and Lucius began discussing business. Her mind was elsewhere and they didn't seem to notice or mind. She was thinking about her future. What would happen now? Should she just move? Moving to Chicago had been on her mind for a while, and now it seemed like a real option. But then she began to think, Gotham needed her. Gotham needed Shade. But perhaps the Batman could fill her shoes. She wasn't sure she wanted to fight right now..what if she took a bad hit or fall? And then she began to think of her child's future. What would she tell him? She would have to lie..she could never tell him about his father. She would have to tell everyone that he was dead. Harri would immediately know that she was lying, but she would deal with that later. Her sister could never handle the truth either. She would be a single mother and maybe once her child was old enough...Shade could return.

"It's been a few days," Bruce said to Lucius. "She seems to have gone on some type of hiatus."

"Who?" Adriana asked, once she was paying attention again.

"Shade," Bruce said. "I wouldn't blame her. Like I just said, she showed up at my office and I showed her the video. You should have seen the look on her face. I mean I was beyond furious seeing that child there...surrounded by drums of gasoline, but Shade. She looked..."

"Looked what?" Adriana asked.

"It's hard to tell with the mask on," he said. "But I felt like she looked a bit betrayed somehow."

"The entire city was betrayed," Lucius chimed in. "Such a disgusting act. It wouldn't surprise me if Shade decided to vanish."

"And what?" Bruce laughed. "Just quit? No...you haven't been around this woman. She's been in some very adverse situations and handled them like a pro. Makes me wonder if something else has happened."

"You're worried about her?" Adriana asked.

"I guess so," Bruce said. "I mean she's made enemies. Hopefully none of them has hurt her...killed her...abducted her or worse. Who knows? I will have to investigate this...it's suspect."

"Oh.." Adriana said, wanting to change the subject. "What was she doing at your office?"

"She ahh..." Bruce said and Adriana noticed his smile as he looked down at his plate. He was blushing a bit. "Just, demonstrating how smart she is. Figured out I was trying to learn her identity and she wasn't happy about it. Damn...I hope nothing happened to her."

"I'm sure she's just fine," Lucius said and looked at Adriana. "She can handle herself."

"Yup...she's tough," Adriana said. "Anyway...I was thinking I should go back home tonight. I'm feeling great."

"Adriana," Bruce said and sat down his butter knife in the middle of spreading butter onto a roll.

"Yes?" she asked.

"It's not safe for you to leave," he said. "Like I told you, the Joker obviously wanted you alive for a reason and whatever it is...I can't take any chances letting you go home. He has many criminals working for him and-"

"Bruce...I highly doubt he's concerned with me right now," she said. "He's in police custody, finally."

"Yes," Bruce said. "And I'm sure they're treating him very well," he said in such a sarcastic way, knowing that he likely was being treated horribly.

"I don't think he wanted me alive for any reason Bruce," Adriana said. "Maybe he just felt bad designing that poison and then I got hit with it and-"

"Hahahhhaa!" Bruce began to laugh harder than Adriana had ever heard him laugh before. Lucius continued to eat, not even smiling.

"What's so funny?" Adriana asked him.

"Felt bad?" he answered. "Felt bad?! Adriana the man is not capable of feeling bad or feeling anything! You think he put on those theatrics, making it sound like he was concerned about me walking away and leaving you to die because he felt bad? He doesn't care or feel Adriana, the man is severely ill."

"Okay," she said and looked down. "I just-"

"You will stay here until it's safe," Bruce said, as if it was a done deal.

"Here?" she asked. "At your place?"

"If you would like to go home...I can't force you to stay," he said. "But I will have a security team to guard you at all times."

"You mean, following me around? Outside of my house?"

"Yes. I much prefer if you just stayed here for the time being."

"How long?" she asked.

"Well," Bruce said. "He's still in police custody. He was supposed to be transferred to the prison but everything is being continued with his case. He'll be back in court tomorrow. Shorter transit from the main police precinct than from the prison. The entire thing is being expedited...new judge, new jury. They want to wrap this up in two weeks, tops."

"Is that even possible?" she asked.

"No," Bruce said. "Just presenting all of his crimes takes almost two months as we've seen from the last round. But it will be done. They will get him sentenced as soon as possible."

"Okay...but then he'll be in prison.."

"Yes," Bruce said. "But hopefully not for long. If he's given the death penalty...I don't know. Maybe they will get the Supreme Court involved to see if it can be carried out immediately. No death row. He needs to be eliminated immediately."

"That's never happened, Bruce," she said. "Never in history."

"These are extenuating circumstances, Adriana," Bruce said, as if it was obvious. "The governor is dead because of him."

Adriana looked back at her food, suddenly losing her appetite.

"And furthermore," Bruce went on. "He forced you to work for him. You haven't even been able to share with me what that involved-"

"Theft," she said. "Robbery. Dropping off bags of money at the train station..."

"And kicking me down an elevator shaft," he said.

"I'm sorry about that, Bruce," she said. "Truly-"

"I know," he said and took her hand. "I'm not even angry because it wasn't your fault. You wouldn't have even been there if it wasn't for him forcing you to. How did this even start? How did he get to you to force you to work for him?"

"Oh..." Adriana said, and could see that Lucius was also curious. "He um...It was back at the mental hospital..he threatened me," she lied.

"Son of a bitch," Bruce said. "This is my fault. I'm the one that paid you to go around him-"

"Can we not talk about it anymore?"

"Okay...okay..." Bruce said, sounding like he was calming himself. He was angry.

"I'll stay for a couple weeks.." she said. "But what if they just send him to Arkham?"

Bruce leaned back in his seat and looked at her. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Lucius as well.

"If they don't give him the death penalty," Bruce said, thinking of Rachel...thinking of the young girl the Joker was about to kill in the same way. "I will deal with it. He won't harm anyone else ever again."

They ate the rest of the meal in silence. When they were done Bruce pulled out his phone.

"Duty calls," he said, and both she as Lucius knew what he meant.

Once he was gone, Lucius poured himself another glass of wine.

"I could really use some of that right now," Adriana said, longingly. If only she could drink.

"Well," Lucius said. "I heard rumors that there was also a pie."

"What kind?" she asked.

"Peach, I believe," he told her.

"Amen," she said and walked with him to the kitchen where sure enough, there was peach pie under a glass cover.

Once they each had a plated slice, they walked to Bruce's den where a fire was burning out in the fireplace. They sat on the couch silently and began to eat the dessert.

"Okay," Adriana said, finally after finishing half her pie. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the Joker forcing me to work for him."

"I suppose I can see why you refrained from sharing that," he said. "It's over now. Not to worry."

"Yeah but.." she said and sat her plate down on the table in front of the couch and turned to him. "It um...actually gets worse."

Lucius looked at her for a few seconds and the nodded, carefully sitting his plate down onto the table too.

"Alright," he said. He was ready.

"This isn't easy," she said, taking a few deep breaths. "I don't know what you're going to think of me."

"Whatever it is," he began to say. "I'm sure I won't think any less of you."

Adriana looked down, unable to look him in the eyes as she began to speak.

"Yeah...we'll see," she said and wiped a tear that had fallen from her eye. "So...he knows that I'm Shade."

"The Joker know," Lucius said. "I assume that's why he forced you to work for him."

"Yeah...he saved my life," she went on, remembering. "I was about to fall to my death and he told me he would only help me if I worked for him."

"Has he threatened to expose you? As Shade?" Lucius asked with concern.

"No, not at all," she said. "I don't think he even cared about that much."

"Okay," Lucius said. "I'm sensing that there is more."

"Mhm," she said and wiped more tears.

"Miss Navarro," he said. "If this is too difficult, you don't need to share. It's over now-"

"It's his baby," she blurted out, unable to hold it in any longer. She had finally told someone the truth and now it was real. Lucius was completely quiet and she couldn't even bring herself to stop looking down at her lap. She continued to stare down at her hands until she saw Lucius' hand moving to cover hers and giving her left hand a soft squeeze. Finally, she looked at him.

"The Joker is the father of your child?" Lucius asked for clarity.

"Yes," she said. His eyes drifted away from her a bit and she almost felt like she would burst into tears but then he began to speak.

"Are you planning on telling Mr. Wayne?" he asked.

"I...no...no...no never," she said, suddenly shaking. "I can't even believe I just told you. I can't-"

"He will understand," Lucius said. "You don't need to be ashamed."

"No...he won't," she said. "He will misunderstand. He will go and kill the Joker as soon as I tell him."

"And you don't want that?" Lucius asked, a bit surprised.

"Lucius.." she said. "I wasn't tricked into anything or coerced or violated in any way. It happened...we both..the Joker and I...this baby...we made this happen, willingly."

Lucius stood quickly, obviously not expecting what had just heard. He walked over to the crackling fire and stared at it. She looked at his back and knew, he must have been disgusted. He couldn't even look at her.

"So..." Lucius said and turned to face her again, after he had digested what she had just revealed to him. "You care about him."

"You think I'm horrible," she said, fighting the tears that were beginning to erupt.

"No," Lucius said and sat beside her taking both of her hands. "No, no... I'm just trying to understand. He's a dangerous man Adriana."

"I know but.." she said. "He was different."

"Different from how we see him publicly?"

"No...not really..I mean different from other men I have been with. He never really hurt me. He never looked at other women or though about them. Gosh...I sound crazy. I mean those are regular things that a man should just do right? Not cheat on you or hit you? And I fall for the one that does those simple things but also is a terrorist-"

"You don't sound crazy," Lucius said, and she could tell he was being sincere. "What do any of us really know about him? You know more than anyone else ever could. I can't judge you for this."

More than ever, Adriana wanted her gift back. She wanted to know what Lucius thought, truly.

"Tell me the truth..." she begged. "Tell me what you really think. Do you think I'm sick in the head?"

"Well," Lucius said. "When you worked for him, did you feel like you understood his cause? That you were on his side?"

"Hell no," she said. "I sabotaged him whenever I could!"

"Ahh," Lucius said, smiling and nodding. "I don't think you are sick."

"You don't?"

"Despite the circumstances..you are a woman and he is a man. It's not the most outrageous concept that something would happen. If you had begun to ally yourself with him I would be concerned though."

"Trust me," she said. "I hate what he does. I hate all of it...he's fucking terrible. But...also...he was..."

"I understand," Lucius said.

"I can't tell Bruce," she said.

"That's up to you. More than likely the Joker believes that you are dead. And chances are very high that they will give him the death penalty, especially after the death of the governor. It will be over soon."

"Yeah. I can't help but feel a bit sad but I know he's done unspeakably horrible things and may have to pay the price."

Lucius kissed her hand and nodded, as if he was relieved that she understood the Joker's inevitable fate.


	89. Chapter 89

"I need to speak with you about my client, " the public defender, Adam Pashe said to Commissioner Gordon. "Since he hasn't been transferred to the prison and still remains in your custody."

"Of course," Commissioner Gordon said after signing a sheet of paper and handing it to the officer next to him who then walked away.

"I have concerns about him receiving adequate care here," Adam said to Gordon. "He is badly bruised and appears to be losing weight. Having him showing up in court like this will not reflect well on you."

"I see," Gordon said. He actually hadn't seen the Joker in several days, he had been incredibly busy. They had finally moved him to an isolated room. A cell, typically used for punishing temporary prison inmates with isolation. He had been locked in and the door guarded for about six days. "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you," Adam said before leaving.

Gordon made his way to the Joker's cell and saw a bit of nervousness on the face of the two men guarding the outside of the locked door.

"Open it up," Gordon said to them and one of the officers unlocked the door. "Wait here."

"Are you sure, Gordon?" one asked. "We could cuff him first."

"Go ahead," Gordon said and watched officer go into the room

The Joker was sitting on the bed with his feet flat on the mattress, knees bent. His back was on the wall and his head was down. He was slumped and appeared to be asleep. The officer lifted and cuffed his limp wrists without any issue. Gordon nodded to him before he left, shutting the door behind him. Gordon stood in front of him unable to see his face. His hair was hanging down, blocking most of it.

Despite not being able to see much, Gordon could tell he was thinner. He was wearing and orange jumpsuit that looked a size too big.

"You have a big day tomorrow," Gordon said. "Court. Restarting the case."

The Joker didn't respond.

"How have you been eating?" Gordon asked. "Your lawyer says you have lost weight. I must agree."

He finally responded by looking up slowly and then gazing over the door.

"Get out," the Joker said, finally.

"Very well then," Gordon said before leaving.

Once he was outside of the door he spoke to the two officers there.

"Is he refusing to eat?" Gordon asked. "We have protocol for that. I haven't been notified and I would like to know why."

The two officers looked at each other, both looking a bit uneasy, and Gordon was immediately suspicious.

"Tell me what's happening here," Gordon demanded. "Now."

"It's Ricard," one officer snitched immediately. "He won't let them bring food here."

Gordon walked away, walking until he reached Damien's desk. Damien and DeMarco were laughing and had just come back from picking up food. A pizza and two subs.

"You two, in my office, now," Gordon said and lifted the pizza box and took the sandwiches, still wrapped, from DeMarco.

"What's up Gordon?" Damien asked, jokingly, once they were in his office. "Sorry we forgot to bring you something back."

"You're starving him," Gordon said. "Is this true?"

Gordon and DeMarco looked at each other and Gordon could see the truth. He sat in his chair, in a bit of disbelief, and looked at them both.

"What the fuck are you two thinking?" Gordon asked. "Do have any idea how many laws you are breaking? Do you have any idea how this will reflect on me!?"

"It was his idea," DeMarco spilled as soon as Gordon began to yell. "I tried to sneak him a protein bar yesterday but Damien threw it in the tra-"

"Gordon, you wanted information and we are getting close-" Damien said.

"I didn't give you permission to withhold food," Gordon said. "I am very disappointed in you both."

"Sorry Gordon," DeMarco apologized. "I really tried to feed him-"

Damien shot DeMarco the glare of death and silenced him.

"How much are you feeding him?" Gordon demanded. "Answer me!"

"Well...nothing, sir," Damien confessed. "It's just until he tells us what we want to know, and then-"

"When was the last time he was fed?" Gordon asked loudly.

"We..." DeMarco started. "He...actually hasn't had anything to eat here."

"Are you kidding me! You both! Starving an inmate for fucks sake! I thought you were smarter than this!" Gordon yelled at them. "It's been over eight days!"

"I know, but-" Damien started to try to defend himself.

"You're both suspended," Gordon said, standing up and picking up their food. "Without pay."

"For how long?" Damien wanted to know, but Gordon didn't answer him. He left his office.

.

.

Gordon sat the pizza box and two foil wrapped hot sandwiches on the bed next to the Joker. The Joker could smell the food but wasn't reacting.

"Aren't you hungry?" Gordon asked.

"What do you think?" the Joker asked, his voice incredibly low.

"Eat," Gordon said firmly as if it was an order, while taking the cuffs off of him.

The Joker reached over to the pizza box and lifted the lid. Gordon watched him grab a slice and eat it in three enormous bites before moving to the next slice.

"Allow me to apologize for the actions of my men," Gordon said.

The Joker glanced at him for a second while biting the crust of the second slice in half.

"You don't want to me say anything about this," the Joker said, observantly. "About being starved. This is a bribe."

Gordon looked at the Joker's hands unwrapping the hot meatball sub. He tore the foil and dropped it onto the sheets before shoveling it into his mouth.

"This isn't how we operate. I had no idea they were not feeding you. They have both been suspended-"

"My paint," the Joker interrupted while picking up another slice of the pizza with one hand and holding the sandwich in the other.

"Excuse me?" Gordon asked.

"You want me to keep quiet about the eight day famine," the Joker said. "I want my paint."

"We can't have you showing up in court with that war paint on your face-"

"Can you have me showing up talking about the starvation camp you're running here?" the Joker asked.

Gordon shook his head. "Fine. You'll have your paint."

"And you'll have my silence."

.

.

.

"Mr. Wayne," Shade said and walked into Bruce's office.

"Shade," he said with great relief and stood up. He walked over to the door and shut it behind her. "I've been worried about you."

"How sweet," she said and placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. "But you really shouldn't worry about me," she said and turned towards his windows.

"You disappeared," he said.

"Yeah, and I may have to disappear again," she told him. "Taking a little hiatus."

"I see," he said. "For how long?"

"Why?" she giggled. "You want to know how long you'll have to do all the heavy lifting in Gotham?"

"No," he said seriously. "How would I get in touch with you?"

"Why would you need to get in touch with me?" she said and looked into his eyes. "Aw... are you saying you'll miss me?"

"And if I am?" he asked.

"Don't worry," she said and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll be back eventually. But for now, I have other things to focus on."

"Okay," he said. "I wish there was a way I could reach you-"

She kissed him again quickly before leaving without another word.

.

.

.

Adriana hit pause on the recording she had made on her phone. She recorded her end of a phone call that she had with Harri earlier that morning on her regular phone with her cheap disposable phone. She had pretended everything was normal and tried to keep Harri on the phone as long as possible. After hitting play and having the phone on it's highest volume, she sat it on the end of the tub and locked the door, making it sound like she was on the phone the entire time. She had 45 minutes to get to her house for her suit and grapple gun, to Bruce's office, and back to his penthouse. Getting out without Alfred seeing her was easy enough but there was no way for her to get back through the front door without great risk.

She returned using her grapple gun, ascending to the roof of the hotel where Bruce's penthouse was on the top floor. She was easily able to get back in through the windows there and back to the bathroom of her guest room. Hiding her suit and the gun would be tricky. Maybe she could store them somewhere for now and then have Lucius take them away later. She opened the door from her bathroom and put the suit and gun into the vent in the wall beside her dresser


	90. Chapter 90

"Sorry I told him, but he was going to find out anyway," DeMarco said to Damien as they left the precinct. "Now we're both out of the job..."

"Maybe you are, but not me," Damien said. "I'm going to find out who this bitch is and when I do, trust me, I'll be back in there. Might even get promoted to detective."

"Ricard, this is stupid," DeMarco said. "No offence."

"None taken, because it's not," Damien said. "It's the best use of our time right now."

"He's going on trial tomorrow and likely in three weeks max they will execute him," DeMarco explained. "No one will care who the hell he was involved with-"

"But what if the son of a bitch escapes again? What if the gets sentenced to Arkham for the rest of his days? He will just escape yet again and we all know it."

"Maybe, man but-"

"But, nothing," Damien said. "We're going to find her."  
.

.

.

Adriana left her guest room that night, it was almost one in the morning. She went into the kitchen after waking with an intense craving for chocolate. She opened the refrigerator and saw a glass bowl filled with chocolate pudding.

"Thank you, God," she said and pulled out the bowl.

"You're up late," Bruce said and walked into the kitchen.

"You too," she said and pulled a smaller glass bowl out of the cupboard.

"Can't sleep?" he smiled and walked over to her.

"Woke up with the biggest craving for chocolate," she said. "And you?"

"I've been up working," he said. "Have eight meetings tomorrow. I needed to prepare."

"Eight meetings, that's kinda insane." she laughed and filled the smaller bowl. When she was done Bruce covered the larger bowl and put it back into the refrigerator for her.

"Beginning of the year is usually pretty crazy," he said. "It'll calm down by next month."

"Good," she smiled and ate a huge spoonful of the pudding.

"Thank you for staying here," Bruce said. "And basically agreeing to be babysat by Alfred. It gives me peace of mind knowing that you're safe."

Momentarily, she thought of the fact that she had already tricked Alfred with her phone recording so that she could sneak out earlier.

"Well, the food is top notch," she laughed. "This pudding makes me want to stay here forever."

"If that's the case, I'll tell my chef to bulk order the Godiva he uses," Bruce smiled.

"Please do," she joked and then sighed. "I guess I also couldn't sleep too well because I'm thinking about tomorrow. The trial starts."

"Right. It does. But you have nothing to worry about, it will all be over soon I'm sure."

"Yup."

.

.

.

"The man sitting before you, is a criminal. This is a unique case. Unique because I don't need to tell you that this man is a criminal. Chances are that at some point in time, you have turned on your television to see his face. By now, we have all seen video footage of his crimes. If you have lived in Gotham for any significant period of time, it's likely that you have seen some of the damage that he's done to our city first hand.

In the next week, yes, one week, I will do my best to present to you the immense, substantial, body of evidence that condemns this man. To the best of my abilities, I will aim to be thorough...but as we all know by now, this man's crimes are countless. I intend to prove to you that, not only has he committed acts of murder of first and second degree, assault, kidnapping, arson, homicide, voluntary and involuntary manslaughter, burglary, theft, larceny, obstruction of the police, escape from police custody, murder of officers of the law and politicians, countless weapon offenses and extortion...but that he is responsible for all of these things.

His plea for insanity, is, for lack of a better word...a joke. He should not be exempt from full criminal punishment. This man does not act randomly or without thinking. He is an extremely precise, calculating, scheming, cunning and artful criminal with a plan. His acts are not the acts of a mentally insane man. But the acts of a man with hatred for humanity and the desire to destroy others. He is capable of distinguishing right from wrong.

It is my greatest hope that I can not only present to you everyone here, that he does not need more rehabilitation. Rehabilitation is for the sick...the mentally ill. The facilities that we have in Gotham, where millions of your tax dollars are spent annually, are in place to recuperate those who can benefit from psychiatric treatments. It is my duty to Gotham to make sure that no more of our time, money and resources are wasted. It is my duty to not only prove his wrongdoings but to protect people like you from criminals such as this man.

I ask that you listen carefully and pay close attention to all of the information that I will present to you, even though I know that it will be difficult. Difficult because of the enormity of the body of evidence but also difficult that you, the jury, must sit through such dreadful and horrendous examination of this man's crimes. But as long as you all are convinced beyond the shadow of a doubt that this man is guilty, which I'm sure you will be, and you all reach a unanimous conclusion quickly, which I'm sure you will, then my work and your patience with having to go through this will not be in vain," Brian McCaster, the District Attorney, said to the jury as his opening statement.


	91. Chapter 91

"You're not my lawyer," Wyatt said to Damien. He had just arrived in the visitation area of the prison. He was on the phone and was speaking to Damien from behind the glass.

"I just want to ask you a few questions," Damien said to Wyatt.

"Look man I already told you cops everything I know. Didn't the child get away? What do you need with me?"

Damien had to do a lot of research from the outside. Damien no longer had the privileges of a police officer since he was suspended and Gordon had him turn in his badge. He had to use his contacts within the police precincts to get information about the situation. There was very little information about the woman that was on the Joker's team. One piece of evidence they had found was about two seconds of video footage from a camera near the metal Factory where the girl was being held.

All that could be seen was a woman and a ski mask with bright red hair. There was no footage of her leaving the building so they had to assume that she escaped on the other side where there was no cameras. There was no footage of the Batman at all.

So far Damien had interviewed three of the men that were on the Joker's team. Wyatt was the last one that was in custody. The other men have gotten away, including Chris. Damien had given them all the test question: What color was the woman's hair?

None of them knew the correct answer so far.

"I need to ask you about a woman working on the Joker's team."

"I'm no snitch."

"A 30-year sentence is a long time for a young man. How would you like to make it 5?"

Wyatt was quiet as he thought. The man had not showed him a badge or confirmed he was with the police . For all Wyatt knew, this man had no influence over his sentencing. But just in case he did, he was willing to give him something.

"Okay," Wyatt agreed. "What do you want to know?"

"What color was her hair? "

"Red. "

Damien smiled. This was the most accurate answer he had gotten all day.

"What kind of red? "

"Stop sign red."

"Okay," Damien said and pulled out a notepad. "What was her name?"

"Sheena," Wyatt lied. He knew her real name was Adriana. But like he said, he was no snitch. She knew his name wasn't Brake and she trusted him enough to tell him her true name.

"How tall was she?"

"'Bout 5' 5''," Wyatt answered honestly.

"Eye color?"

"Brown," he said. He knew Adriana's eyes were blue, her hair color was a very dark blonde, and he had even been to her home once. But he wouldn't tell a cop this.

"Okay," Damien nodded. "What else do you know about her?"

"I don't know. We don't share personal information. We do the job and leave."

"Right. Was she romantically involved with the Joker?"

Wyatt was quiet for a moment. "Yes."

"How do you know that? Are you sure?"

"I know it. We heard them once."

"We? Who's we? Heard what?"

"We, the team. They went in another room and we heard it."

"Heard what? You heard them having sex?"

"Yep."

"Was it an assault?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Tell me, what was wrong with her?"

"What?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Was she deformed? Mentally ill? What did she look like?"

"Naw man, she was alright. She was normal. Looked good."

"Good?" Damien asked. "You mean she was attractive?"

"Yep."

Damien was confounded. The imprisoned man in front of him was of much higher than average attractiveness. He would be able to discern whether or not a woman was truly good looking.

"Rate her," Damien asked.

"Man, what?" Wyatt laughed. "I ain't rating anyone."

"Maybe that five year sentence can be three years. I can make those fingerprints we found in Pottstown disappear from our evidence inventory."

"Okay..." Wyatt sighed. "On a one to ten?"

"Yes," Damien asked, losing patience.

"Aight...she was at least a ten."

"You're serious?" Damien asked. "Something must have been wrong with her though-"

"Wasn't nothing wrong with her, man. I'm telling you. Even I tried to get at her, but she ended up with boss."

Damien wasn't sure what to say. The Joker wasn't joking when he gave her an eleven. It made no sense.

"Describe her appearance to me in more detail. What was her ethnicity?"

"I didn't look at her that much man, only saw her a couple times. And we wore masks a lot," Wyatt lied. "I saw enough to see was was fine as hell though. Her ethnicity..." Wyatt thought. He had seen her hair's true color was a dark blonde and her eyes were blue but her features were very ethnic. She looked biracial, but that would be too identifying for him to give to Damien. He decided to lie again. "I guess she was Asian. I'm not good at identifying these things though."

"Right," Damien said scribbling more notes before standing and leaving.

Wyatt knew the man had no influence or control over his sentencing. Hopefully he had mislead him just enough.

.

.

.

"Don't push yourself too hard," Bruce said to Adriana.

He found her in his gym on the stationary bike, with sweat pouring down her face. It was eight in the evening and Bruce was dressed to go out. She pulled out her earphones when she saw him come into the room.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said, not to push yourself too hard," he said with a smile.

"I won't," she said. "I'm just a bit bored I guess. It's hard being cooped up all the time and I think exercise is good use of time. I'm not totally used to sitting still yet and staying in all the time."

"I'm sorry about that," Bruce said, sincerely. "It shouldn't be much longer now. Hopefully the trial should be wrapped up in another week."

"Right," she said and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "You look very nice."

"Oh, thanks," Bruce said, and looked down at his suit. "Have a date in a bit."

"Oh, that's good," Adriana said and tried to smile, even though it was a bit awkward.

"Kinda awkward, telling you about it...but since you're living here and we're friends-"

"Not awkward at all," Adriana smiled and put one of her earphones back in. "I hope you have a good time, but should I make myself scarce?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, and then immediately realized the answer to his own question. "Oh, no, no, don't worry about it, we'll go to her place if it get's to that point."

"Right," Adriana said. "Well, I hope you have a good time."

"Thanks," Bruce said as she put her other earphone in and began to cycle again.

Once Bruce was gone, Adriana moved to lifting weights. Then to the elliptical. Then back to weights. When she was spent she went into the kitchen to find Alfred pouring lemonade over ice.

"That looks amazing," Adriana said.

"Good, because it's for you," Alfred said. "Have you taken your prenatal vitamin today?"

"Yes," Adriana said and laughed as she took the glass Alfred handed to her.

"Did you need anything else to eat?" he asked.

"No, I think I've eaten all I'll eat for today..until I get the midnight cravings," she said. "Is there more cheesecake?"

"Yes," he told her. "Plenty."

"Well then I think I'm all set," she smiled.

"Very good," he said before leaving the kitchen. "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

Adriana drank three glasses of lemonade before returning to her room. Once inside she pulled off her gym clothes and tossed them into the laundry bin by her bathroom door. She fought the urge to turn on the television for about two seconds before she gave in. The news channels were replaying parts of the trial. She saw Dr. Andrews, the doctor who treated her when she was institutionalized, giving testimony. He declared that he believed that the Joker was, in fact, mentally ill, and that the insanity plea should not be dismissed. For a moment, the Joker appeared on the screen. His face was painted and he looked completely disinterested in everything going on around him. He looked like his mind was elsewhere.

She found herself wondering what he was thinking. Was he thinking of her? It was too much to consider, and she shut the TV off.

Then, she went into the bathroom, pulling off her undergarments and turning on the shower. She looked at her reflection for a moment, and turned to the side. She noticed the tiny bulge in her stomach. It was so small that she considered that maybe she was imagining it, since it seemed to have appeared overnight. But she cradled it in her hands and rotated her body again and again. It was there. There was definitely a baby growing inside of her.

She stepped into the shower and faced the stream of water. She allowed the warmth and steam to relax her and take her away. In her mind, she was home. She was in her own shower. She could smell the vanilla scented plug in the wall. She could smell the brand of shampoo that she used at home.

But more than anything else, she could feel his presence. She turned around, the water rinsing her hair. She could feel him standing behind her. Her eyes were still closed when she felt his kiss. She laughed as he put a loud squeaky kiss on her chin. He kissed her mouth again, his lips hitting her teeth as she continued to laugh. He let his tongue glide into her mouth and the sensation was so fresh in her memory, it felt incredibly real.

He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped hers around his shoulders.

_Pick me_ up, she heard herself whisper, before she planted several kisses on his cheeks. She felt the scars on her lips, his hair slick under her fingertips, as she rose into his arms. Then, she reached down behind her hips with one arm, guiding him into her. Their kissing went deeper and as she felt herself overcome with pleasure, the truth began to set in. She fought it as best she could, kissing him more aggressively and sinking her nails into his back, trying to cling to the memory. She held on for dear life.

"Don't go," she heard herself say out loud. The sound of her voice echoing off of the tile walls in the bathroom pulled her from her waking dream.

She opened her eyes. She was hugging herself tightly and she could feel tears, hotter than the water in the shower, running down her cheeks. Sinking down to the floor of the shower, she couldn't stop herself from crying out loud. She needed to be strong, for herself and for her baby. Letting go was too hard but she had to do it, she just didn't know where to begin. She could still taste his lips on hers, and wanted nothing more than to slip further back in to the memory.

That chapter of her life was over, and she knew he was never coming back. And she could never tell another soul about him. She would never even be able to tell her son. She felt her heart swelling in her throat, when she realized she was alone in this. The biggest secret of her life.

She felt like she was doing so well. Ever since she was poisoned and the Joker was arrested, she held it together. There were no feelings, she was numb. She was strong enough to just move on. She wasn't expecting this sudden breakdown.

Hopefully, this was it. Her one and only cry over this situation. _Be strong, _she told herself. _Get a grip. You made a mistake and now you must deal with it. He is gone. You will survive. Time will heal all this pain._


	92. Chapter 92

"Those are so pretty," Adriana said about the bouquet of flowers in Bruce's kitchen.

"They are for you," Alfred told her. "A gift from Master Bruce."

"Oh, that's so nice," she said, though a bit confused about why Bruce would surprise her with flowers. "I guess I should call him and thank him.

After eating a snack, she went into Bruce's office in his penthouse and called his office at Wayne Tower.

"Hello, Adriana," Bruce said immediately. The call went straight through to him, without having to be transferred through his secretary.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, smiling. "It could have been Alfred."

"He doesn't call me from my office," Bruce answered.

"Oh," Adriana said. "I just wanted to thank you for the flowers. They're gorgeous, beautiful daisies and carnations. I love them."

"You're welcome," Bruce told her. "Just a little get well gift. Alfred told me you were a bit sick this morning."

"That was very thoughtful," Adriana said. "Thank you so much. Definitely makes me feel better."

"Then I'm glad," Bruce said. "So what will you do today?"

"Oh...you know.." she said. "Eat...watch TV...window shop online..."

"If you want to shop, go ahead," Bruce said. "My credit card information is saved in the browser on the computer in my office."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. "You deserve it."

"If you say so..." Adriana replied, wondering if he would feel that way if he knew the truth.

"Have you talked to your sister, or parents?"

"Yes, yesterday. All of them."

"I mean, did you tell them you're expecting?"

"I haven't..." she said honestly.

"Don't you want to? I'm sure they'll be happy for you."

"Yeah...I'll tell them, eventually," she said. She knew her parents would be happy, even though she was now going to be a single mother. But Harri would have so many questions, and it would be hard to lie to her.

.

.

"You want me to be honest?" DeMarco said to Damien. "This is a wild goose chase that is a waste of our time. We should be looking for jobs instead of this."

"No," Damien said and took a bite of his egg salad sandwich and went on talking with his mouth full. "There's something here, I'm telling you."

"The woman that's just another employee of the Joker's to throw behind bars? Not worth it man," DeMarco said. "Gordon won't lift our suspension for that."

"So what are you going to do? Go apply for a security job at the mall?"

"No...actually, I have an interview for security at TimeMobile," DeMarco said.

"The cell phone store?" Damien said. "Come on. We can do this-"

"Sorry, but I'm out," DeMarco said. "We're running around town all the time, burning up gas and money and getting no where."

"We have a few leads-"

"And I can't spare the gas money to check them out with you," DeMarco said. "Sorry man, but you're on your own."

"No problem," Damien said. "I don't need a partner."

.

.

.

"You have a visitor," the guard said to the Joker who was laying on his back on the bed in his cell, looking up at the ceiling.

"You," he said to Gordon, jokingly. "Aren't another priest are you?"

"No, but I could have another one come to see you if you would like," Gordon said, before sitting on a chair he brought in with him.

"Nope," the Joker said, without sitting up.

"You don't seem concerned," Gordon said. "Closing arguments are tomorrow. The jury will likely reach a decision quickly and-"

"And they'll," the Joker said and sat up, swinging his feet over to the floor. "Vote to have me burned at the stake. I'm aware. But would you like to know what I have learned?"

Gordon looked at him, knowing that he would tell him whether he wanted to know or not.

"It doesn't matter if I am insane or not, guilty or not," he told Gordon. "A lethal injection...a poisonous substance...can kill even the innocent. A dose of poison can end the most beautiful, the most caring, the warmest and most loving of us all. The most unjust part of it all, is that me...the complete opposite of all of those things...I get a heads up. I know what's coming when the dart comes for me."

Gordon waited, mulling over the Joker's words a few times before speaking.

"What happened?" he asked finally.

The Joker retreated onto his back again, looking at the ceiling. Gordon noticed that he looked neither happy or sad. Neither anxious or relaxed. Not vengeful or accepting. He just was.

.

.

.

"You're not going to work today?" Adriana asked Bruce. It was seven in the morning and she had just woke up. She found Bruce in the kitchen removing the shell from a boiled egg. He was usually gone by seven.

"No," he said. "I think I should watch the trial here."

"Right.." Adriana said. "Today is..."

"Closing arguments and deliberations," he told her.

"It happened so fast," she said.

"Just under three weeks," he said. "It's truly impressive."

"Yeah," she murmured quietly.

"How's the raspberry?" Bruce asked with a smile.

"The baby," she laughed, remembering that she told Bruce a couple of days ago that his personal physician told her that the baby was around the size of a raspberry at 8 weeks. "Pretty good. I think he's bigger than a raspberry though."

"He's healthy," Bruce told her.

"Yes he is," she said. "So...how do you feel about everything. The case and all?"

"I think we will all get what we want," Bruce said. "Which is justice for the people we lost."

He was thinking of Rachel, and she knew it without being able to see his thoughts. He wanted this nightmare for Gotham to be over.

"After I lost my parents," Bruce said. "I wanted to do everything I could to prevent anyone from having to go through losing a loved one to senseless crimes. Cuffing him to that pipe at the metal factory and turning him in...I just can't wait for the verdict."

She nodded wordlessly.

"And you?" he asked. "How do you feel about the trial? You must be relieved the monster that forced you to work for him is finally going to be gone for good."

There were no words she could think of to answer him, so she gave a half-hearted smile and looked away.

.

.

.

Adriana and Bruce watched the early morning news. News about the trial was on every channel. Adriana sat on the coach with her knees up and her feet to the side. She rested her chin on her palm on the arm rest and watched the screen blankly. The day's court session was due to begin in less than an hour. Bruce sat with his feet on the floor and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, rubbing his hands together. It reminded Adriana of men watching sports, when things were uncertain and it looked like their team really needed to pull through to come out on top.

They replayed footage from over two hours earlier, showing the Joker being led into the courthouse in handcuffs. His lawyer, looking very serious and determined. He was a public defender, everyone knew this, but he gave his all to this case even though he knew it was hopeless.

There were large crowds of people surrounding the courthouse, holding signs and shouting. Every so often, the camera would show a view of the street, making sure to include city hall which was still under construction after the Joker had bombed it months earlier.

Then, they began to let the civilians speak to the cameras.

A woman held up a photo of a young man, with tears in her eyes.

"He looked just like his father and he was as smart as his grandfather," she cried. "My son's name was Brent and he was killed-" the woman's voice broke as she cried to the camera. "I just want justice. For my child...he was only 22 years old."

A man came on camera next, looking very angry. "My business was destroyed..my whole future..."

Another woman, young, holding a little girl on her hip. "My husband never got the chance to say goodbye..He was a police officer-"

"She wanted to join the WNBA," an older woman smiled with tears in her eyes, while holding a photo of a beautiful young woman.

"I just want to say, God tells us to forgive, but he also tells us to cast out demons in our presence!" a man wearing all back said firmy.

"My father was just...he was just driving. He wanted to live..he was a three-time cancer survivor. But the Joker, he just shot up his car. It happened after that helicopter crash and when that freight truck flipped a few blocks away..right before the Joker was arrested the first time. He just shot up the car my father was in..they say he died immediately..he didn't suffer...but I just...I just-"

"Excuse me," Adriana said to Bruce and left the couch and went into the bathroom. She closed her eyes and leaned against the door. It was too much. She went into her room.

.

.

.

"The citizens of Gotham cannot thank you, people of the jury, enough for your dedication and attentiveness over the last couple of weeks. Most of us cannot conceive what you have been through, sitting through such a detailed presentation of the crimes committed by the worst criminal in Gotham's history. We also cannot conceive the weight on your shoulders. Twelve people with the potential to change Gotham's future. The potential to end an era of misery.

I truly hope that I have done my duty in presenting to you, all the evidence we have or record, not only that the man before you, known as the Joker, is a criminal mastermind responsible for countless deaths. But, that he is not clinically insane. An insane person does not plan and conspire as meticulously as the crimes I have laid out for you have been. It may appear that he makes his decisions randomly...spur of the moment...as an insane person... but as you have seen in the evidence I have shown you..this man plans things days, weeks, even months in advance. He is coherent. He is logical. He is...and do not mistake this as a complement...highly intelligent. This is dangerous.

It is a rare opportunity, that the twelve of you have, to change course of history. To make Gotham's future brighter. And to put the dark past behind us for good. This man has escaped police custody before, and we all pray that it will never happen again. We never want to see another child abducted, another person hanging from a building or bridge, another family destroyed. You all have to potential to be Gotham's heroes here today. All you have to do, is use your logical judgement, just like the Joker, as sane man, uses his, and find him guilty.

In plain English, this nameless man is likely more intelligent and sane than most of the people in this room. The difference is that we do not have the desire to destroy society. We are not anarchists. We are not terrorists.

The people of Gotham, the people in this room, and future generations to come are looking to you to make the right choice. The obvious choice. There is not even the slightest chance that an insane person could be capable of authoring as much destruction as this man before you.

Stand together, stand with your city, stand with your leaders, stand with the victims and their surviving loved ones, and do as this criminal...the Joker...has done all along. Use your intellect and logic to make a difference in Gotham," Brian McCaster, the District Attorney said to the jury in front of him as his closing statement.

.

.

.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I would first and foremost like to thank you for your time and patience. More demands have been put on you than any preceding jury, historically. The service of jury duty puts every day people like yourselves in a position to make a great decision that can impact other's lives. As the prosecution has stated...you will be evaluating this man's case...a man the prosecution refers to as, The Joker.

Think about that for a moment, ladies and gentlemen. His name is ...the Joker. But we all know, that cannot be his true name. But that is the way we all identify and know him. It's the way he identifies and knows himself. He does not know his name. He does not know who he is. He has no knowledge of his life before he became a criminal, his family, his history. No recollection of how the visible scarring that he has... even came to be. We have never been able to find any records or evidence of his background, at least not yet.

Ask yourselves... how can this man be clinically sane? A man who doesn't even know his own age? You have heard the testimony of his previous doctors, his therapists, professionals that have worked with him. You've heard from some of the most educated people we could find in the field of psychology and psychiatry to examine his actions and behaviors. You have heard them all say that this man is, clinically and medically speaking, the definition of insane. The prosecution has only presented you with one professional who has never even treated my client, claiming that he is not insane..based on what? Based on his planning and forethought?

Planning and forethought are not disqualifying factors for insanity and mental derangement.

Your duty here as part of the jury is to decide whether the prosecution has proven, beyond the shadow of doubt, that this man is NOT insane. Have they? It doesn't seem like it to me.

Remember, you are not here to determine whether or not the man in front of you committed these crimes or is capable of committing them again. That has been established. You are here to make a choice on whether or not he is insane. If you vote guilty..you are voting against logic and reason. You are voting with vengeance. You are voting against the half dozen professionals that have testified, letting you know the truth.

Do not make your decision with spite and anger because you want to see this man suffer the harshest punishment possible. Vote with decency and honor. If you have decency and honor, you will do what it right, and find my client not-guilty by reason of insanity. Thank you," Adam Pasche said to the jury as his closing statement.


	93. Chapter 93

No one left the courtroom as the jury went to deliberate. Everyone expected them to enter the jury room for less than a minute before coming back out with their consensus. The minutes passed...five...ten...twenty.

.

.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Bruce asked the television screen as Alfred placed a drink on the table in front of him.

"They are deliberating," Alfred answered.

"Yes, but what is there to consider?" Bruce went on. "They've been in there over two hours!"

Adriana walked into the living room, still a bit surprised that she had fallen asleep, given the circumstances.

"What's going on?" she asked, after hearing Bruce yelling at the screen.

"The deliberations are taking longer than expected," Alfred said, calmly.

"Oh," Adriana said and sat down.

Bruce was shaking his head, looking at the screen wordlessly as news reporters in Washington, D.C. came onto the screen interviewing experts.

"Gotham's trial of the Joker is the first of it's kind in American history," a woman said. "The trial has been expedited and has reached deliberations in just under three weeks. I'm here with Percy Meinhard.."

"This makes no sense," Bruce said and looked at Adriana when she didn't reply.

"Yeah.." she agreed and pretended to be paying attention to the interview on the screen.

"Great question," the man said to the woman interviewing him on TV. "At this point none of us can be sure of the outcome, but if a guilty verdict is found, we have heard that Gotham officials would also like to proceed with enforcing the sentencing as soon as possible."

"You mean capital punishment," the woman said.

"Yes," he asked. "At arraignment, the plea made was 'not guilty by reason of insanity' but the evidence is staggering. At this point it is up to the jury. Gotham's joker has numerous capital offense allegations, many of them confirmed on video. At this point there is no doubt that this man is a killer."

"So what you're saying is he likely won't spend much time on death row?" she asked.

"We can only speculate, as outsiders," he said. "But generally, inmates are given years on death row. This is to ensure that we reduce the chances of executing someone innocent. There is ample time for appeals, locating new evidence, and more. But in this case...from what I am hearing there are at least eighteen video recordings of this criminal actively engaged in homicide."

"So appeals aren't likely," she said.

"Absolutely not," he answered.

.

.

.

"We have seven guilty votes," a juror said.

"And the five of you refuse to vote," another said.

"I don't know...I mean I know he's guilty but-"

"There! Eight guilty vote. Now...you four-"

"Man...let her finish," another juror said, defending the woman who had been cut off.

"Fine, go ahead," the impatient juror said.

"Look..." she started. "I know he's guilty, we all do. But we're not here to vote guilty or not guilty. We're here to vote guilty or not guilty by insanity. I mean..we all can tell that he is insane."

"Can we?" the impatient one asked. "He never took the stand. He just sat here daydreaming with paint on his face. Listen to yourself. Let me tell you this...If you find him innocent and he breaks free again and kills more people, it's on you! I don't want him killing me or one of my family members next!."

"Right!" another juror chimed in.

"But if we find him guilty," the impatient juror kept speaking. "No one will blame us. He will never hurt anyone else again. We will be heroes. This is the easiest decision ever-"

"But-" the woman cut him off. "We're not supposed to be voting based on that. Based on what he could possibly do in the future if he happens to break out again. We're supposed to vote...innocent until proven guilty. I mean, they proved that he is insane, all those doctors. The prosecution proved he committed gruesome crimes..but the didn't exactly show that he wasn't clinically insane-"

"You four!" the impatient juror barked to the other who had not voted. "You agree with her?"

Two of them nodded. The other two looked at each other before speaking.

"We vote guilty."

"Both of you?"

"Yes."

"Yes!" the impatient juror said. "Nine guilty, now you three. Please...think about this. He's blown up hospitals. He's responsible for the governor having a heart attack and dying. He's kidnapped a child...he's killed police officers and innocent civilians. They don't let us watch the news when we are cooped up in the hotel but I know you can hear the screaming and shouting. The protesters outside. They are grieving their loved ones..they want justice-"

"I know they do...but that's not supposed to influence our vote-"

.

.

.

The jury was obligated to stay in the hotel again that night. Ten guilty votes, one not guilty, one undecided. No one knew this but the jurors. The Joker knew it was only a matter of time until the guilty verdict though.

He was in his cell laying on the hard mattress and staring up at the grey ceiling. Time. The jury was taking a lot of time. Time.

He had never thought much of time. Which is probably why he had no idea how old he was. But now he could see that time was a very bitter thing.

The past 3 weeks he had been sitting in a courtroom hearing the voices of the DA, his lawyer, the judge and others. He felt like he was beginning to forget her. At the start of it all her voice was in his mind. He could perfectly recall the resonance of her voice. Now, after endless hours of hearing other people speak it felt like she was slipping away.

He didn't like the way it felt. She wanted to remember her. The room was, cold the bed was hard, the sink beside him was dripping. A moment of bliss was all he wanted.

A dripping sink. He remembered hearing her sink dripping one night.

He was taking a chance, going over uninvited. He came into her home through the back door in the kitchen.

The sink was dripping. Sound of a sink dripping beside him put him in a bit of a hypnosis. It felt so real. He remembered more than he thought he did.

He walked through the kitchen and down the hall. The house was dark and quiet. It was almost 3 in the morning and he was sure that she must have been asleep. He didn't know that she could hear his footsteps. The sound of him coming closer was making her heart race. Racing with anticipation. He pushed open the bedroom door slowly and quietly. She was laying on her stomach, hugging a pillow. She moved her elbow down a bit and looked over at him. He began to wonder if he should leave.

Her hand slid from under the pillow and rubbed the bed next to her.

"Ven aqui," she whispered.

He wasn't sure what she said, but he had an idea. He sat his jacket on the chair and walked over. He sat on the bed facing away from her and bent down to pull off his shoes. The he felt her fingertips walking up his spine. She pushed the blanket off of her and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind.

"Sientes tenso," she whispered into his ear. "Déjame acariciarte."

There was no way he could understand the words she was saying, but he liked hearing her say them.

"What did you say?" he said as she rubbed his shoulders.

"I said," she said, moving some of his hair away from his ear before kissing it. "You feel tense."

She began to loosen his tie and after removing it she unbuttoned his shirt.

"I also said," she whispered and kissed the back of his neck. "Let me massage you." She pulled his shirt off and began to glide her fingers along his scalp.

Her lips kissed the bare skin on his shoulders and upper back and her hands moved around on his stomach. He resisted a laugh but then let it out before grabbing her arm.

"Ticklish?" she laughed against the skin on his back. "Mmmmm..." she hummed against his shoulder and reached for his belt. "Take it out."

Once he was exposed she began to caress and stroke him with her hand. He couldn't see her at all, since she was behind him. She was massaging him slowly, and he was admiring her hand..delicate and feminine. This was their fourth time together, but the first time he felt put on the spot. As her hand went up and down, he felt like he needed to contain himself. He wasn't sure he could be like her. She was so uninhibited..she would moan and even scream..she seemed liberated and free. And so far he had been content to be an observer. It was much easier to keep himself calm when he was in control. But now she was, and her hand moved faster, up and down, twisting him gently at the tip.

He felt a moan he couldn't suppress come up through his throat, but he kept his mouth shut, allowing the sound to only go through his nose. He couldn't hold his breath to keep it in.

"Mmm...es tan grande," she whispered as her hand kept going. "Jugoso..."

"Hm?" he barely could speak, to ask her what she said.

She giggled in his ear and the sound almost sent him over the edge, but she let go of him and moved her leg over to the floor and stood in front of him. She pulled the thin deep purple gown she was wearing over her head and then took him into her both hands. He stared at her body and then looked into her eyes.

"I said," she murmured, twisting him up and down with both hands. "It's big.." she said and began to kneel. "Nice...and thick...and juicy...I love it."

The shaky moan that came from his mouth when she took him into hers almost sounded foreign to him. But he didn't care. Once it was out, he found it hard to keep quiet. She was humming at the same time, while her lips moved up and down. After a while, he felt like the initial shock of the pleasure this act had given him had somewhat reduced and he was happy for it. He wanted to enjoy it longer. He felt his body relax and it seemed the suction in her mouth was pulling all of the tension from his body. A few minutes later, it was back and he felt himself about to explode. He wondered if he should give her some warning, but she seemed to know what was about to happen. She began to move faster and faster and looked up into his eyes. The eye contact sent him into release.

"You're much more relaxed now," she said when she was done, with a smile. She then stood in between his legs with a hand on each shoulder. He felt like he was floating and bit spaced out.

"Thank you," he said. He wasn't sure what else to say. He actually wasn't sure if he had ever even thanked anyone for anything.

"You're..." she said and rocked her hips from left to right, pushing his legs open more. "Very welcome."

He kissed her upper stomach and chest and she smiled down at him. He pulled the her underwear down until they reached her mid thigh and saw that they were soaked. Even her inner thighs were already slippery. She pulled them all the way down and flung them off of her ankle and began to kiss his lips.

"Get on your knees," he said.

"Hmmm," she said with a soft smile and crawled on the bed beside him. "Okay."

After admiring her, he moved behind her and slid one finger into her, moving it very slowly. She smiled back at him and leaned down so that she side of her face was against the sheets. Her arms slid forward in front of her and she moved her hips back and forth, matching the pace of his finger. He moved another finger inside and at the same time put his other hand under her and used his middle finger to massage what he knew was the most sensitive spot on her body.

She bit her bottom lip, closed her eyes, and moved her hips a bit faster. Her backside was irresistible to him and began to plant kisses everywhere. She kept moving her hips on and on but froze when his tongue slid in the middle. Maybe she didn't like this, he thought, but then he glanced to the side and saw her toes curl so tightly that her calves were shaking. She laughed nervously as he kept moving his tongue around.

"I'm not the only ticklish one, it seems," he said in a low voice and she covered her face with one hand and laughed into it.

He moved his tongue and fingers faster and he heard her screech. Her back moved up and down and one of her calves rotated inward, her heel hitting his arm, and she climaxed. It happened incredibly fast. She was breathing hard and he couldn't stop. He kept going until it happened twice more and she fell flat onto her stomach.

She laid there, her body twitching a bit, and he kissed her back and shoulders. She turned her head to kiss his lips a few times.

"It's hot," she said and smiled. She was referring to his manhood, which was heavy and warm on the back of her thigh. "I want it."

Wasting no time, he finished undressing and moved to enter her. She spread her thighs a few inches and he pressed in. The warm and wet grip surrounding him made him feel a bit delirious. He felt connected to her mind somehow. He knew she liked the sensation of him stretching her open, the pressure and weight of him. Moving in deeper, he began to hear her moaning. He began to wonder if she was feeling anywhere near the amount of pleasure he was, somehow it seemed impossible.

"I want it all," she moaned. He tried to push in deeper but the grip and pressure in her wouldn't let him.

She seemed to realize this and propped herself up onto her elbows and pulled her knee up beside her. Immediately he was able to go in entirely. He felt as if she had swallowed him whole, and he never wanted to remove himself from her hold. She pulled the knee up further and then grabbed her ankle, sliding her foot forward, until she was in a split. He rested his weight in his knees, one of them on each side of her thigh that was back, and on his hands.

After moving faster, he felt a primal and animalistic frenzy take over him. He grabbed her hip with one hand and began to thrust faster and faster. The sounds she was making, he hoped, would stay in his memory forever. She leaned down, still in a split, her forehead resting just below her knee. Her fist was gripping the sheets and she began to murmur...words he didn't understand...he didn't even care what they meant. He went faster and faster, feeling another eruption building within him..

"Count!" he heard a guard say and shine a flashlight into his cell, breaking him from what he now realized was full sleep.

Sleep with the most beautiful and vivid memory of a dream. The guard disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

.

.

.

"Are you going to sleep soon?" Adriana asked Bruce who was still sitting in front of the TV at 2 a.m.

He shook his head and she walked over.

"You know, nothing's going to happen in the middle of the night," she told him and sat beside him. "Even if they have reached a decision...they won't announce it until court is in session..which would be during the day."

"I'm aware," he said and looked at her. "But-"

"You need sleep," she said and took his hand. "Come on."

"No...I just need to keep an eye on-"

"You need shut eye," she said and began to pull him away from the couch. "Don't let this make you crazy and sleep deprived."

"Ugh..." he said as she began to pull both of his arms with both of hers. "Okay. You're right."


	94. Chapter 94

"I'm a bit busy," Bruce said to Lucius.

"I can see that," Lucius said to Bruce, who was sitting on his couch watching TV. "I just need your signature on a few documents."

Bruce reached for the folder with one hand while still looking at the television. Bruce had been out of work for four days, and instead was focusing all of his attention on the trial. He felt there was nothing more he could do but wait for the jury, who was still sequestered.

"You may want to look over the last one," Lucius said.

"Yeah..yeah.." Bruce said, as if he wasn't paying attention.

"He's practically comatose," Adriana said as she walked into the living room. "He hears nothing until after 5:30."

Lucius looked at Bruce sideways, and saw that she was right.

"Hey Bruce," she said, testing him. "I'm thinking about going out for a walk."

"Yeah.." he murmured.

"Want to come?" she asked.

"Mmhm...right..." he said.

She laughed quietly and then grabbed her coat, Lucius eyeing her and looking amused the entire time. She kicked off her slippers and pulled on her shoes before opening the door.

"Hey," Bruce said, snapping out of it. "What's going on?"

"I just told you, I'm going out for a walk," she said.

"What?" he asked and stood up. "It's not safe until he's-"

"Bruce, Bruce," she said an removed her coat and walked over to him laughing. "I was only kidding."

His eyes were still open wide and he looked very serious.

"Come on, I was just playing around," she said and rubbed his shoulders, trying not to laugh. She could see Lucius was holding in his laughter too.

Bruce rolled his eyes at them and sat down and went back to staring at the news.

"Lucius do you have a minute?" she asked Lucius and he nodded.

"Of course," he said and followed her.

She went into her bedroom and shut the door. Once they were alone, she went over the vent in the wall and pulled out her suit and the grapple gun.

"Can you take these for me?" she asked, while still on the floor in front of the vent. "I can't risk Alfred coming across this stuff."

"Adriana," Lucius said. "I see no reason why you still feel the need to keep this from Bruce."

She sat on the floor and looked up at him.

"If I tell him," she said. "Do you think he'll let me leave? I mean..he'll be able to see that I'm strong enough to handle myself-"

"No, he won't let you leave," Lucius said. "You're pregnancy being the main reason."

"I'm still strong," she said. "I can do everything I did before-"

"Well, then, maybe you should tell Bruce that and see what he thinks."

"You're just saying that because you want me to tell him."

"Clearly. I don't think he will let you go but I think it will ease his worries to an extent."

"I just..." she said. "I don't think he'll understand why I kept it from him for so long."

"So, what are you planning to do? Keep it a secret forever?"

"Well, maybe not forever, just until I'm ready to tell him. I mean...you see how distracted he is right now. That's the last thing he needs when he's on edge like this. For me to drop a bomb like that...telling him that I'm Shade. Actually...he's so distracted he might not even hear me tell him. He knows the Joker forced me to work for him...but he's so into the trial right now I could probably tell him that he's the father and he wouldn't hear it."

"He might not hear you revealing yourself as Shade but if you mentioned the truth about your pregnancy, I'm sure he would shut the television off," Lucius said.

"Yeah..." she said. "He'd be even more worried, I think."

"Yes," Lucius agreed. "So tell me. How are you feeling about the trial?"

"I mean...it is what it is," she said, looking down. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel about it."

"I know," Lucius said. "But I'm sure you must be feeling something."

"You want the truth?" she asked.

"I'd prefer it over a lie," he said and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Okay..." she said. "I feel helpless."

"Is that because you want to help him?" Lucius asked carefully.

"I..." she thought about it honestly. "I don't. I don't want to help him."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because...I can't stop seeing those news reports...with the testimonials. So many people crying, holding up photos of loved one," she said, trying to contain her emotion. She didn't want to cry. "And I know...he did all of those things. I know justice needs to be served. Every day I'm just trying not to think about it, but it's hard with Bruce playing those channels all damned day."

"I see," Lucius said.

"And I guess I feel helpless because...part of me knows...if I wanted to, I could get him out. I'm strong enough, I'm smart enough.." she said. "I'm helpless because, I can't understand why I don't want to free him. Maybe it's because there's this hope that...they will just send him back to Arkham. I mean there hasn't been a verdict yet. I feel helpless because I don't want to break him out even though I love him."

"You love him," Lucius nodded.

Adriana realized that it was the first time she had ever said it out loud. She and the Joker had never said such words to each other..but it was how she felt.

"I...I guess I do," she said. "I guess I'm trying to numb myself to it for now. Because if I don't I'll be even more fixated than Bruce. I would lose myself in this..stress...with this fucking case. And I don't want to stress. I don't want my baby to feel the stress.."

"I understand," Lucius said.

"So...can you take this stuff?"

"The suit will fit in my briefcase," Lucius said. "The grapple gun on the other hand..."

"He won't even see you walk out with it," Adriana said. "I can find a big plastic bag for you to put it in, he won't even notice."

"Well, I will try it," Lucius said. "If he asks what is in the bag, I won't lie to him."

"He won't ask," Adriana said and Lucius helped her to her feet. "I'll find a bag for it."

Lucius was able to leave without incident, Adriana was right. Bruce didn't even notice the large white plastic bag. Once Lucius was gone Adriana sat on the couch next to Bruce.

"Why don't you take a break," she said. "Eat something. I can hear your stomach growling."

"I can eat in three hours," Bruce said. It was 2:30 p.m. "The weekend starts tomorrow...They're doing everything outside of the box with this case. Maybe they will convene on the weekend if the jury reaches a decision. Or maybe even in the middle of the night-"

"That's very unlikely," she said. He didn't answer..back in his trance.

She walked into the kitchen and pulled a large salmon steak out of the freezer. She cooked it, along with broccoli and jasmine rice, and sat in on the table in front of Bruce. He didn't seem to notice it at first, but his hunger combined with the aroma, forced his attention towards the food.

"Is the chef here?" Bruce asked.

"No," she answered. "I made that for you, now eat."

"Adriana," Bruce said. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know," she said and took some of the salmon onto the fork and raised it to his lips. "Eat."

He looked at her for a moment. Almost like he was looking at her for the first time. He let his lips part and she put the fish into his mouth. He chewed it a bit and took the fork from her.

"Thank you," he said. "It's delicious."

"You're welcome," she smiled and went back into the kitchen to clean the pans.

.

.

.

"I hear you worked for the Joker," Damien said to Chris as he left a bar.

"Who the hell are you?" Chris said and turned around in the dark parking lot. "I have no idea what you're talking about buddy."

"I'm just someone who is on a mission," Damien said. "Your fingerprints were found at the metal factory where a child was abducted a few weeks ago."

"What?" Chris said, beginning to panic. He didn't know that Damien was bluffing.

"But I'm willing to forget all about that," Damien said. "And discard the evidence. If you tell me everything you know about the Joker."

"Wha...what do you want to know?" Chris asked, stuttering.

"Everything," Damien pulled out a notepad. "Let's go someplace quieter. There's a diner down the road."

Once they were in the diner, Damien ordered a coffee and Chris just looked around nervously.

"Where the hell did they get my prints? I tried not to touch anything and I was wearing gloves-"

"That's neither here nor there," Damien said dismissively. "Tell me about the Joker and the woman he was seeing."

"Sheena?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Damien said. A second confirmation of her name or alias. "Also, tell me the locations of any warehouses, storage facilities, or any other locations the Joker frequented. I will need to search them all."

"And...if you find my prints there, you'll get rid of them?" Chris asked.

"Of course, but only if you cooperate."

"Okay," Chris said immediately. It took him almost half an hour to tell Damien all of the locations where the Joker kept things stored. Weapons, money, miscellaneous items. He knew there must have been more than what he knew, since he only worked for the Joker a few weeks, but he spilled it all to Damien without hesitation.

"Thank you," Damien said, looking at the long list. It would take him months to do a thorough search of all of the locations alone. He considered asking DeMarco to help him later. "Tell me about Sheena?"

"What about her?" Chris asked. He felt a bit more protective over the information about her...he didn't want to give too much away. She had never given him a chance but on the last day that he saw her, she was unusually friendly.

"Was she Asian?" Damien asked, based on the information that Wyatt had told him.

"No...no I don't think so.." Chris said. "She didn't look Asian at all. She had red hair, crazy red. Brown eyes. Maybe she was mixed? Or Latina? Hard to say..But I heard her speaking Spanish a few times so she must have been Latina right?"

He didn't know the hair color was temporary and that the eye color was contact lenses.

"Maybe," Damien said, scribbling notes quickly. "Can you describe her face?"

"Uh..." Chris said. He realized that he became so flustered and excited when she was around, he could barely remember the details. "I mean..she was pretty as hell."

"Did she ever mention anything about her personal life?"

"No..none of us did.." Chris said.

"Well..." Damien said and looked at the long list of locations. "Let's hope this list is more useful than the rest of your information."

.

.

.

"It's the middle of the night...I'm so tired of this..." one of the jurors said. "I just want to go home and be with my family."

"I know," the only juror who voted 'not guilty' replied. "But I can't just disregard facts and change my mind."

"You chose to disregard the people who died and regard the psychiatrists that took the stand, saying he's crazy," another juror replied.

"Look," she said back in defense. "I'm just doing what the law and constitution says...I don't know why an insane person can't be given capital punishment. If they could...my vote would be the same! It's not about whether he lives or dies or goes to asylum. It's about our duty."

"Whatever."

"Listen though! Can any one of you look me in the eyes right now and tell me that you wholeheartedly believe that man is sane? That he has control over his mind like any one of us? No! We have to let the judge know that we think he's insane.."

"Why! No one cares if he is insane! Maybe the system needs to be changed. It's not right! He could get out again!"

"He wont! Do you see the amount of security they have around him at all times? There's no way!"

"He's cunning and scheming...scheming as we speak, I bet-"

"He's sick," she said. "And we all know it. It doesn't matter what the world thinks of our vote. What matters...is that we can look out family in the eye when this is all over. We can look at them with dignity and pride...knowing that we did what was right-"

"At least we get to look our family members in the eye. He's taken that away from so many-"

"Because of his mental illness..." another juror, who had been undecided until now. "I vote not-guilty."

"Ten guilty...two not," another tired juror said.

"I have to stick with my principles...and I thought you all would have principles too...the answer is simple. He's either insane...or he's not."

"We're going to be here all night, aren't we?"

"Looks like it."

.

.

.

"You finally shaved," Adriana said to Bruce on Saturday morning with a smile.

"You were right," he said. "I need to relax. Maybe once I stop obsessing, this will come to an end."

"Good," she said and touched his cheek, surprised that he was sitting at the kitchen table and not in front of the TV.

"Regular or turkey bacon, ma'am?" Bruce's chef asked Adriana.

"Can I have regular?" she asked and sat at the table.

"Of course," the chef responded.

Once the food had been served and the chef had left, Adriana picked up a slice of her bacon and took a bite.

"I'm glad you're actually eating", she said to Bruce as he ate his eggs. For once he was eating away from the TV.

He looked at her for a moment and smiled. He had no family. He didn't have many friends, no close friends. The closest people in his life were Alfred and Lucius. Even they were not too concerned when he missed sleep or meals due to extenuating circumstances that demanded his attention. She cared, a lot. She didn't let him miss a meal or a necessary hour of sleep. He had never spent so much time in his penthouse. He never liked spending a lot of time at home, but she made it enjoyable. The penthouse, for once, was beginning to feel like a home. A warm and inviting place.

"I'm glad you're here", he replied.

As soon as he said the words he felt this phone vibrate. He pulled out his phone and look at it seriously.

"What's wrong?" Adriana asked him.

"The jury," Bruce replied. "They reached a decision."

Adriana stood up so fast that it actually made her a bit dizzy. Bruce was a bit surprised because so far she didn't seem to have taken much interest in the case. They both stood at in front of the TV in the living room.

"We just received word that at 7:15 morning the jury contacted the bailiff to announce that they have reached a unanimous vote in the case of The People of the City of Gotham versus the Joker," a news reporter said.

Adriana began to feel a bit more dizzy as the screen immediately switched over to the courtroom. It was overwhelming. So far she had been able to keep her emotions out of this whole thing. She knew the trial had to come to an end at some point but it was just so sudden and unexpected that it was happening now.

" Sir," the judge said to the Joker. "Will you please stand and face the jury?"

As soon as Adriana saw him she felt her legs getting weak. She could feel the entire city of Gotham holding its breath.

" In the matter of the case of The People of The City of Gotham versus the Joker," a woman said holding a sheet of paper. "Case Number BE432551, we the jury find the defendant legally recognized as the Joker not guilty of 44 counts of first degree murder by reason of insanity. We the jury in the above entitled action find the defendant, legally known as the Joker not guilty of 71 counts of second degree murder by reason of insanity. We the jury in the above entitled action find the defendant legally known as the Joker, not guilty of 83 counts of manslaughter by reason of insanity..."

Adriana felt her legs give out and Bruce's arms catching her before she could hit the floor.

.

.

.

"Is she okay?" Bruce asked his personal physician, Dr, Kapoor.

"She is going to be fine," the doctor said to Bruce, and Adriana, who had been insisting for the last half hour that she was fine. "Your blood pressure is a bit low and your iron is very low. I will have to diagnose you with anemia, which is important to pay attention to during pregnancy especially. I will start you on a course of iron supplements. I would also encourage you to increase your red meat consumption."

"Okay..I will," she said.

"Sorry Bruce I didn't mean to scare you," she said to Bruce when the doctor was gone.

"It's okay... not your fault," he said and rubbed her hand. "You did give me a fright there though. "

"Sorry..." she apologized again.

He nodded and looked away.

"They found him not guilty on all charges because of insanity.." Bruce said. "I don't understand it. He must have manipulated them somehow."

Adriana had a feeling that the jury had not been manipulated at all. She didn't know what to think. Even though they were in a high-rise many stories above the city, as soon as the woman read the jury's decision Adriana could hear the city's outcry. She could hear a wailing..shouting...no one was happy.

And even though Bruce was quiet now she could tell that he was the most disgruntled of them all.


	95. Chapter 95

"Seriously, it's insane," Harri said to Adriana over the phone. "But I guess it makes sense..I mean the man is clearly insane."

"Mhm.." Adriana said. Harri, and everyone else around the country was still shocked by the verdict. It had been six days since the trial ended. The Joker was still being held in police custody and the sentencing wasn't for another week. Everyone who had worked insane hours, trying to wrap up the case in three weeks needed the break.

"I guess this means Gotham is going to be a lot safer," Harri said. "I mean they are going to be watching him like a hawk."

"Right.." Adriana said, absently.

"So I was thinking..."Harri said, now sounding excited. "I should come visit you again! I want to come tomorrow-"

"What?" Adriana asked. She was still staying with Bruce. "I...I don't know..right now really isn't good-"

"Yes it is!" Harri said. "We can shop for a dress for my wedding-"

"I thought you had one-"

"I meant for you!" Harri said. "I want all my bridesmaids to wear whatever they want."

"Oh...okay-"

"So, I'm coming tomorrow. I'm taking the train at eight so be at the Amtrak station at noon okay?"

"Harri-"

"Oh, gotta go, I think I'm burning my bratwurst," Harri said. "Call you back in a little bit."

Harri hung up and Adriana sat her phone down on the couch beside Bruce's laptop.

"Everything alright?" he asked, returning to the couch with a scotch for himself and lemonade for her.

"My sister wants to come visit me tomorrow," she said. "Which is obviously a bad idea. I'm going to have to call her back in a few minutes to tell her not to come. Unless..."

"Unless, I let you go back home?" he asked and sat.

"Well yeah," Adriana said. "Everyone's so on edge about the resolution of the case... the police are watching everything closely..I'm sure it's safe."

"I don't know, Adriana," Bruce said. "I'd rather you stay here until I can do something about it to make sure you're safe."

"Do something? What can you do?...Have someone guarding me all the time?"

"Yes but that would just be temporary. No...I need to do something about him."

Adriana sat up. "What are you saying? You want to kill him?"

Bruce looked at her wordlessly and shrugged. "The jury's decision is not something I can accept."

"Bruce...that's...you can't do that," she said. "I mean, it's illegal for one and I think the police can handle-"

"Adriana," Bruce said. "This really isn't something for you to worry about. I haven't decided exactly what needs to be done...but something for sure. You know, they will either send him to Arhkam or the psych ward in the prison. If he's sent to the prison...maybe that will be good enough."

"Why?" she asked.

"Arkham isn't prepared to handle someone like him, we've seen it," he said. "He had access to outside communication, interaction with others, given therapy session, and was minimally medicated. If he's sent to the prison, most likely they will keep him strapped to a bed and heavily medicated 24/7 to avoid having to deal with him. In which case, he won't be able to plan or execute anything. If they send him to Arkham, anything is possible."

"That sounds horrible...I mean they can't just keep someone drugged up and strapped to a bed all day, that's cruel-"

"They're doing it right now to criminals with crimes a thousand times less than his."

Adriana leaned back, a bit breathless. It sounded like torture.

"In fact," Bruce went on. "The only reason the sentencing is postponed and is taking so long is because they're trying to weight their options. To see which of these places could handle him better. Arkham has lost him, he's broken out before...but they have experience with him and have improved security. The prison has little experience with him but would be cheaper."

"The prison sounds awful though..." she said.

"I didn't expect you to be so sentimental," Bruce said and looked at her. "After what he did to you..forcing you to work for him."

She looked down. Never would she ever be able to tell him everything that happened.

"He's an actor...a charismatic schemer," Bruce said. "He doesn't care about the people he has working for him. They're disposable. You should have seen the look on his face when I accidentally shot you with that needle..."

She looked at him. "What was it like?"

"The best acting I've seen thus far," Bruce said. "Almost looked remorseful. It's all an act."

"Okay," she said and looked down again.

"Did he ever say anything to you?" Bruce was now getting confused by her apparent sadness. "To make you think he actually cared about you or anyone else working under him?"

Adriana didn't answer. She kept looking down at her lap. Bruce's fingertips went under her chin to lift it.

"Because if he did," Bruce said. "It was a lie. Trust me. He's such a compartmentalizing, manipulating schemer, he likely alters his thoughts to match the lies he's spewing."

"Okay," she said again. "If you really think so."

"I do," Bruce said. "And he never puts on that type of a show unless it's something serious. I'm going to keep you here until the coast is clear."

"Okay,"she replied once again, having no other words.

"I care about you," he said. "I just want you to be safe. And I know you'll be safest here with me."

She smiled and reached forward to give him a hug. "Thanks."

"I think you should see your sister," Bruce said into her hair. "It will take your mind off of this all.."

"Here?" she asked and leaned back.

"Sure, I don't mind," Bruce said.

"That's kind of...I mean she'll have questions," Adriana said. "Like, why I'm living here? With you? I already told her we broke up-"

"You could tell her we're seeing each other again," Bruce laughed. "That's the only plausible lie. Or you could tell her the truth, without exposing me."

"The truth?" Adriana rolled her eyes. "Which would include me telling her the Joker forced me to work for him and you're protecting me by keeping me here...without telling her that you're that Batman."

"Right," he smiled.

"Ughhhh..." she sighed. "Okay...we can fake being together for a couple days right? You don't mind? And after she leaves I'll just tell her we broke up again."

"Fine by me," Bruce said and stood up.

"Actually...she wants to go shopping for dresses...she likes going out a lot and shopping."

"You can order from Nordstrom," Bruce said. "Anything you want, and they will bring it here within an hour. A tailor can come and everything."

"Nordstrom on demand...wow.." she said.

"Also Barney's..Saks..any of the individual luxury retailer's in town can come here," Bruce said. "Tell your sister that, and that she can have anything she likes. Maybe that will keep her in."

"It certainly will," Adriana said.

"Good."

"She wants me to pick her up tomorrow."

"I'll send a driver."

.

.

.

"I'm Harriet Navarro.." Harri said to the young man holding a sign with her name. Adriana told her someone was coming to pick her up, but she was surprised to see an attractive man in a suit and hat.

"Right this way," he said and took her luggage.

When Harri arrived at the hotel she was confused and called Adriana as they walked through the lobby.

"Hello?" Adriana said.

"A hotel?" Harri said. "I mean it's a nice hotel, don't get me wrong, but why can't I stay at your place?"

"I'm not there," Adriana said. "I'm staying in this hotel."

"Ohh...kayy..." Harri said. "See you soon then, I guess."

Harri followed the man into an elevator and watched him scan a card before hitting a button and stepping out.

"Enjoy your stay," he said to her as the doors closed and she went up.

When the doors opened she was in a hallway that looked different from the decor of the rest of the hotel. Much more modern and bright. She heard a door open and turned around to see her sister.

"Sis!" Harri said and pulled her suitcase. "What is this? The penthouse? You're paying to stay here? Why?"

"Harri," Adriana said and hugged her. "So many questions, can I at least get a hug first?"

Harri laughed and embraced her sister and then looked into the open door behind her.

"Damn this place is nice!" Harri said.

"It's Bruce's place," Adriana said. "He lives here."

"Wait, wait," Harri said. "You're back together?"

"Umm..yeah..for now, just to see how things go," Adriana lied.

"And what? You're living together?"

"Just for now.."

Harri pushed past Adriana and entered the penthouse and the turned around.

"Okay...this is nice as fuck!" Harri said. "Why didn't you tell me though?"

"It's just a trial period," Adriana said. "Probably won't last but we're just seeing-"

"Right," Harri said and went back inside. "That's weird but this place makes up for it."

"Also..." Adriana said. "Bruce said we could shop from here."

"Huh?" Harri asked. "That's boring...I don't wanna shop online. I want to try things on with you. By the time anything gets delivered I'll be back home anyway-"

"No, he has a few places that can deliver within an hour or less," Adriana told her. "We can request whatever we want, however much we want to try on and they'll bring it. We can try things on a decide what to keep...Nordstrom, Saks, Barney's, Louis...YSL...Hermes...Prada...Dolce...Burberry...Cartier...Chanel...Tiffany's...Bvlgari...any of them. And a few others, he gave me a list. And Bruce said you can get whatever you want-"

"Hold, hold, hold, hold," Harri raised a hand. "Are you kidding? Are you..?!"

"No, Harri," Adriana said and picked up a piece of paper on the table and Harri snatched it away immediately.

"Harry Winston?! Harry Winston?!" Harri shouted, looking at the list on the paper. "Graff?! He's going to let you just casually shop for as much as you want? Diamonds? Like...seriously? Graff?"

"Not just me, you too," Adriana said and Harri sat on the couch. Adriana knew that Bruce had mines that supplied some of the fine jewelry places on the list, and was given a generous discount, but Harri didn't need to know that. Bruce didn't seem to care either way how much they spent.

"There's spas listed too," Harri said.

"Yup."

"So that's how your skin is so healthy and glowing," Harri assumed. "You're getting spa treatments from home."

"Must be..." Adriana said nervously.

"Damn...he must really be trying to get you to stay with him," Harri said. "Seriously..with a list like this, I don't think we'll even get to go out anywhere while I'm here."

"That's totally fine by me," Adriana said with some relief.

They put Harri's things in one of the guest rooms that Alfred had prepared for her. Once they were done Harri began exploring the penthouse.

"A pool, inside," Harri smiled. while looking through the glass. "You must be swimming all the time."

"No...I haven't tried it out yet," Adriana told her.

"Ugh," Harri said. "I'm going to swim here tonight."

"Are you hungry?" Adriana asked. "The chef should be back from shopping soon."

"I wanna shop," Harri smiled. "Let's start with Graff."

"Great," Adriana said. "We can eat afterwards."

Adriana and Harri looked online at the Graff website and began to look over the selection. They were both indecisive.

"Do you think Antonio would be offended if I got a whole new engagement ring?" Harri laughed.

"Probably," Adriana laughed back.

"I'm joking," Harri said. "This stuff if so expensive...I feel bad buying any of it."

"We don't have to keep any," Adriana said. "We can just have them bring it to try things on."

"Good point," Harri said.

Adriana called the store and read off the list of things she and Harri wanted to try. The sales person was incredibly friendly and assured her that once their security team was assembled the jewelry would be en route.

"Security?" Harri laughed when Adriana got off of the phone.

"Well...there's..." Adriana began to look over their list. "That blue diamond you want to try on just for fun. I'm sure that thing is worth the security team."

After the chef returned and made them lunch, the doorbell rang. Harri jumped up and let in the team of security and two women who were carrying cases. They made a beautiful display of the jewelry, and Harri couldn't believe her eyes.

"Can I try that one first?" Harri pointed to the blue diamond.

"Of course ma'am," the woman said to Harri.

Harri put on the ring and stared at it like she was in a dream. Adriana looked at the ring and could see the unbelievable blue hue..it sparkled like nothing she had ever seen before.

"Want to try?" Harri asked Adriana.

"Actually, I want to try that necklace," Adriana pointed.

After almost an hour of trying things on and taking pictures on her phone, Harri was content. This was definitely a once in a lifetime experience.

"Are you ladies interested in any of the pieces?" one of the woman asked with a friendly smile after they had tried everything on.

"Oh..ummm..." Harri was not sure she felt comfortable with taking any of the pieces. They were all so beautiful and pricey.

"I like this bracelet," Adriana said and pointed to a gold and diamond cuff.

"I'll have it packaged for you," the woman smiled and retrieved a box.

"Pick something," Adriana encouraged Harri.

"Um...I don't know," Harri said. "I love that blue diamond but-"

"She'll take the ring," Adriana said to the woman before Harri could protest.

"Adriana...no," Harri said. "I can't"

"It's okay," Adriana said.

"Wonderful!" the other woman said. "And the size is perfect so we wont have to make adjustments."

"Great," Adriana said.

Once the jewelry team was gone, Harri put the ring back on.

"I..." Harri was speechless and she rotated the ring in the sunlight. "How much do you think this is worth? Is it even safe to wear in normal life? I mean...maybe people would assume something this grand is fake right? And I won't get mugged?"

"I don't know how much it's worth but you should wear it, it looks great."

Hours later they were in the middle of shopping for clothes. Harri had picked out many dresses for Adriana but was having a lot of fun trying them on herself. The sun was beginning to set and Adriana was beginning to get sleepy.

"Try this one one," Harri said and tossed a light pink dress on to Adriana's lap. The three women who had delivered the clothing had left and were returning in thirty minutes.

"Oh..." Adriana sat up, noticing the dress looked small. "I'll just get it, it's cute."

"No, you have to try it," Harri insisted.

Adriana stood up and went turned around to put the dress on. It wasn't as small as it looked, the material was slightly stretchy. It had a silky sheen and had a beautiful lace design around the bust.

"Ohhhh it looks gorgeous!" Harri exclaimed. "But...did you get your boobs done?"

"No-" Adriana said but Harri was already feeling her chest. "I didn't"

"Are you pregnant?" Harri asked immediately and looked down at Adriana's abdomen which didn't look much different. "Why are your boobs so big?"

"No...I'm-" Adriana began to lie. "Not. Not pregnant."

"We need to get a pregnancy test," Harri said. "You're all glowing and you're like a cup size bigger."

"No-"

"Can we get a pharmacy to deliver?"

"No-"

"Now that I look from this angle your tummy does look-"

"Okay!" Adriana stopped her. "I'm pregnant."

Harri was quiet with her mouth open, and then she began to smile.

"Really?" Harri looked like she would cry. "You didn't tell me! How far along?"

"Almost nine weeks," Adriana said.

"Did you tell mom and dad? We can call them-"

"No...I didn't want to tell anyone because..." Adriana looked for a lie. "It's risky...I was going to wait til three months to tell anyone."

"Oh...is something wrong with the baby?"

"No..no...just..." Adriana said. "Complicated. I had a little surgery for an ectopic pregnancy-"

"And that's affecting this one? You were pregnant with both at the same time? I didn't know that affects-"

"It's not just that," Adriana said. "I'd rather not talk about it..it's just, I'm going to wait."

Harri threw her arms around Adriana.

"Okay sis, we'll wait to tell anyone," Harri said. "But I have a feeling everything's going to be find and your baby...perfectly healthy."

"Thanks."

"So..." Harri said. "Is that why you moved back with him, and you said you guys are trying to make it work? For the baby?"

"Uh...wow...um.." Adriana realized she had made things worse. Now Harri thought the baby was Bruce's.

At that same moment, Bruce came through the front door and looked around at the explosion of designer clothing in his living room. There was clothing and bags on the tables, floor and chairs. An entire couch was lined with bags of things Harri had accepted from Burberry.

"I see you two have been having a good time," Bruce said.

Harri was a bit flustered when she looked at him. She felt like she was in the presence of a celebrity.

"Hi..." she stammered. "I'm Harriet...Adriana's sister."

"Pleased to meet you," Bruce said and took off his coat. "Bruce Wayne."

"I know," Harri smiled and Bruce walked over to her, taking her hand gently with his and admiring the blue diamond.

"Graff," he smiled and nodded. "Good choice.

"I...hope it's not too much.." Harri said.

"Not at all," Bruce said. "It suits you."

"Really?" Harri said, feeling even more flustered as he spoke.

"Yes, it looks beautiful with your skin," he said. "I hope you two have been enjoying yourselves."

"We have," Harri said.

"That dress is fantastic," Bruce said to Adriana.

"Thanks.." she said.

"She told me about the baby," Harri said.

"Ah," Bruce smiled. "I've been telling her for a while that she should."

"I'm sooooo happy for you guys," Harri said to Bruce.

Bruce looked a bit confused and Adriana looked like she was about to speak. She needed to correct Harri's misunderstanding.

"Actually, Harri, I was about to tell you-"

"Thank you," Bruce said and walked over to Adriana. "We're happy too."

Adriana looked at Bruce in shock.

"Bruce you-" her words were cut short by his kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and then kissed her cheek warmly.

"I'm going to go have a shower," he said and looked at Harri. "Have fun."

Adriana watched him leave and then stared after him in shock and confusion even after he was gone from sight.

"Adriana!" Harri beamed and Adriana looked at her. "I mean, I've seen him on TV and all but I didn't know he was soooo..."

"So what?" Adriana asked, wondering how she would ever fix this lie.

"I mean...he's really really _hot,_" Harri said. "Damn. Your kid's going to be gorgeous."


	96. Chapter 96

"Let me apologize for earlier," Bruce said to Adriana as she pulled the blankets down on his bed. "It was entirely foolish, and I was not thinking-"

"Let me stop you right there," she said, looking over to the couch in Bruce's enormous bedroom, where he had laid out blankets and a few pillows to sleep on. "It wasn't your fault. It's mine."

"I thought that-"

"I know what you thought," she said. "You thought I lied to her about this...which is something I would never do. But I'm...I'm a...I'm.."

"Are you alright?" he asked as she began to cry.

"Yeah I'm okay," she said as he came to wrap his arms around her. "I don't even know why the fuck I'm crying, it's like I'm so emotional and I can't even control myself...I'm so annoyed with myself right now, why the hell am I crying?"

"Well," Bruce said, thoughtfully. "Maybe it's pregnancy...hormones..I'm just guessing."

"Yeah, that must be it," she said and wiped her eyes and proceeded to pulling the sheets down. "I was just saying, I can't blame you for thinking that I lied to Harri about that because I've become nothing but a big fat liar. All I do lately is fucking lie about everything."

"Adriana," Bruce said. "Don't beat yourself up about it-"

"Now I have to figure out how to fix this," she said and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe she would understand some version of the truth," Bruce said. "She seems like a smart and understanding woman."

"She's smart but she wouldn't understand," Adriana said. "I think I'd rather pretend we sleep in the same room and feel all this guilt about you having to sleep on that couch than tell her. She will have so many questions."

"About you being in hiding?"

"No...about..." she sighed. "My child's father. Once I tell her that it's not you."

"And you..." Bruce started to talk as he sat on the bed beside her. "Never talk about him. I mean..you made it sound like you hated him. You told me he died and you didn't exactly seem sad about it. This sounds like something you could vent to your sister about."

"I don't-" Adriana said. "I mean...I didn't...hate him. I just thought that-"

"Thought what?"

_I lied about him dying..because he is the Joker and I can never tell you that. The last thing I remembered after you shot me with his laughing gas poison was him aiming a gun at me and telling me that I was dead to him. Then I woke up hating him. Lately you've been telling me that he seemed remorseful...he saved my life by showing that to you and not letting you leave me there to die. I can't hate him, because he didn't actually hate me. He was just angry._

The words of truth that Adriana was thinking was something that Bruce would likely never hear.

"I guess, when I think back," she said. "We were...we were actually good together. But it was never going to last. We could have never been parents together. He could have never been a father. It was inevitable that it would come to an end at some point ...but I never expected that there would be a baby."

"It sounds like you really cared about him," Bruce said with a but of surprise.

"Yeah..shocking since we were only together less than two months," she said. "I guess he just left an impression on me. He never looked at other women..never even thought about them at all. He never lied to me, not once. He made me feel ways that I never even realized were possible."

"I'm so sorry, Adriana," Bruce said.

"Thanks," she said.

"So...how did he pass," Bruce said. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh..." Adriana said, preparing once again to lie. "He had...certain addictions. Things he couldn't stop doing. And I guess he just, went to far." She was thinking of Pavla's abduction, the governor's death after receiving the video. "He had his vices and that's what took him away from me."

"Wow..." Bruce said, surprised. He gathered that she was seeing an addict who overdosed. "That's awful. I'm truly sorry."

"It's okay," she said. "But yeah..I don't know what the hell I'm going to say to Harri. Another lie...Maybe I'll tell her I cheated on you and the baby is someone else's. Or that we broke up and the father is a sperm donor after all-"

"Or.." Bruce said and took her hands. "You could tell her nothing."

"Huh?" she asked. "I mean...maybe not now, but eventually I'm going to have to come up with something-"

"Maybe not," Bruce said. "You don't have to tell anyone the truth. And neither do I."

"What-" she said but her words were quieted by a soft kiss. She opened her eyes slowly and looked into his.

He began to kiss her again and she did not stop him. The spark and chemistry that she felt made her forget all of her problems for a moment. The kiss felt familiar and continued naturally, but then Adriana felt herself coming to her senses.

"Bruce.." she stopped him, speaking softly. "What...what is happening?"

He smiled and kissed her again, holding her cheek.

"I can't," she said. "We can't."

"Why not?" he said.

"For a million reasons..." she said and stood up.

"Tell me them all, and I will prove you wrong."

"Bruce, what are you doing? This...this isn't right-"

"It feels right though," he said and stood in front of her, taking her hands again. "Or is it just me?"

"Bruce..." she said. "I'm going to be a mother...I'm going to have a baby. I can't just go based off of feeling. I need to be smart..It's time for me to be serious."

"And you don't think I can be serious?" he asked.

She tilted her head and squinted at him, as if the answer was obvious.

"Okay..." he said. "Maybe I haven't done the best job of showing you that I can have a serious relationship but...these past couple of weeks. Having you here..it's been wonderful. I don't want you to leave. You're so caring and beautiful and I know I messed up. I messed up majorly after you refused to help me with finding out who Shade is."

"That's ok-"

"It's not," he said. "Disappearing on you was the biggest mistake of my life. And because of that, I've probably missed on the best opportunity I will ever get. You being here has made me realize...I want nothing more than a family."

Bruce had come home to his empty penthouse countless times. Having her there was such a drastically different experience than he was used to.

"You've taken good care of me," he said to her. "While I've been..so distracted and crazy with this trial madness. I want to take care of you. I'm just asking you to please, consider giving me another chance. I have so much to prove to you..many wrongs to make right. Please, at least let me try."

Adriana sat down and looked at him. She felt her heart soften, her emotions become more even.

"I want you to promise me something," she said.

"Anything," he said. "I swear."

"I..." she said, slowly. "You can't kill the Joker. I need you to promise me you won't. Even if they send him back to Arkham."

Bruce was visibly surprised by this request. It was the last thing that he was expecting her to care about or ask him to promise her.

"If you can promise me that..." she said. "I can think about it."

"That's what you want?" he asked. "Me to let him live?"

"Yes."

He took a deep breath and weighed his options. What did he want more?

"I promise," Bruce said. "That I will not kill him."


	97. Chapter 97

"Heyy.." Harri whispered to Adriana at 3 a.m. Adriana left Bruce's room and went to the guest room where Harri was staying and crawled into the bed with her.

"Hey sis," Adriana said. "You're still up."

"Yup," Harri said, looking at her phone. "I was thinking of ordering that spa from the list Bruce gave you. I want to get a Brazilian blowout. And a massage...and a facial..."

"The sounds fun," Adriana said sleepily and laid down on a pillow.

"What are you doing in here though?"

"I can't sleep," Adriana said. "What are you looking at?"

"It's so weird," Harri said.

"What is?"

"You having to ask me things like that. I'm so used to you just knowing everything."

"Oh..."

"It's the news site," Harri laughed. "Gotham news. There's a lot of people talking about missing Shade. One of Gotham's vigilantes. Have you heard of her?"

"Yeah..." Adriana said. "I have."

"There's news about the Joker trial," Harri said. "There's going to be a sentencing soon. Probably in a couple days."

"Mhm..." Adriana said.

"Also," Harri said. "It's supposed to rain really bad tomorrow and the day after."

"Good thing the spa can come to you then."

"Yup. You know I showed Antonio the ring on video chat and he thinks it's a fake."

"Why?"

"Because it's a blue diamond," Harri laughed. "He asked how much it was but I don't know. There's no prices on Graff's website, he knows that."

"Mhmm.." Adriana said sleepily.

"What's that sound?" Harri asked. "Bruce?"

"Yeah..." Adriana said, now half asleep. "He probably has to go out for-"

"For..." Harri asked. "What?"

"Oh..um," Adriana said, now alert. "Just..work stuff."

"He's a businessman, not an emergency surgeon," Harri said. "What does he have to do at 3 a.m.?"

"Harri..." Adriana said. "He's very busy."

"Ahhh..." Harri said. "I see. You know he's still a cheater but you're going to stay because of the baby. And the perks." Harri looked at her ring.

"You think I'm a gold digger?" Adriana sat up.

"I heard the door shut," Harri said. "He's leaving at 3 a.m. and you don't even care. He knows you don't care either. He woke up, you weren't in the bed, and he just left. Didn't even come to find you to tell you he was going out. I'm just putting the pieces together. You would never have an open relationship. I'm just trying to see the silver lining that you must see...well in this case, the gold, platinum, diamond encrusted lining."

"Ugh," Adriana said. Bruce being the Batman and leaving in the middle of the night was not something Adriana was at liberty to explain. "Harri, he's not cheating on me."

"And how do you know that?" Harri said while crossing her arms.

"Well..." Adriana went on carefully. "Technically we're not even together."

"What?" Harri raised her eyebrows.

"I mean," Adriana began to explain quickly. "He wants to be. He wants us to try...he said he can be serious and faithful and he wants a family..."

"And do you believe him?"

"So...not yet. I mean...maybe in time he can prove himself to me," Adriana said and laid back, looking at the ceiling.

"He's already sneaking out. I mean...he doesn't seem too serious."

"Harri," Adriana said. "He's not sneaking out. I know exactly what he's doing right now...I can't tell you what it is, but it's nothing to do with cheating or women. It's work."

"If you say so," Harri said.

"I know so."

"Are you in love with him?" Harri asked.

"I..." Adriana thought. "I care about him a lot. Do you think it's bad that I don't love him yet?"

"No," Harri said. "I only ask because..."

"Because what? Why?"

"You seem like you're in love," Harri said.

"I do?"

"Yes," Harri said. "You just have a look in your eyes. This is just my intuition speaking...I'm no mind reader. But you're in love and you know it can't work out. It's just...a certain pain I see in you. It makes me sad. But now you tell me that you don't love him yet. Are you sure? Are you just telling yourself that you don't love him because you know he won't be faithful?"

"I'm not lying to myself..." Adriana said. Perhaps she was in love, and knew that it would never work. But the lover was the Joker. He was the cause of her pain.

"Right..." Harri said. "Maybe you should test him."

"Bruce?"

"Yup, to make sure he doesn't want to cheat."

"What? How?" Adriana laughed. "You're silly-"

"I don't know," Harri said. "Make a fake social media page with pics of a hot girl and see if he flirts back."

"Ugh...that's so...juvenile," Adriana said.

"Fine," Harri shrugged.

.

.

.

.

"He's being sent back to Arhkam," Adriana repeated the news reporter in disbelief. The Joker would be transferred from police custody to Arkham in a few more days. She knew that Bruce was not going to be happy. The sentencing had come much earlier than anticipated, and the punishment was one that no one wanted. Everyone wanted the Joker in isolation in a maximum security prison facility.

"Is it like prison?" Harri asked.

"Not really...more of an asylum..." Adriana answered.

"Damn...sounds like they're letting him off easy," Harri said and flipped her silky hair over her shoulders. "They did such a good job on my blowout."

"It's beautiful," Adriana said.

.

.

.

"You're so quiet," Adriana said to Bruce that night while getting ready for bed. She was brushing her hair and he was getting undressed.

"I can't believe this outcome," Bruce said, sounding as if he was speaking through clenched teeth. He pulled his undershirt over his head and she gazed at his chiseled back.

"Neither can I," she said and looked away.

"It's like we're back where we started," Bruce said.

"No..." Adriana said. "He's not likely to escape again. Things will be different now-"

"No," he said plainly. "They won't. He was so quiet and cooperative through the trial. It's unnerving. Maybe it's because he wanted to return to Arkham...and we all know he had a million ways out of that place."

"Bruce...you're thinking too much about this," she told him.

He sighed and looked at her. "You're right," he said. "You...woman who makes me promise not to just eliminate him."

"Heh," she laughed and pulled off her satin robe and put it on the chair beside the bed. "Just focus on the fact that he's in custody and cooperating and everything is okay for now."

"Mhmm.." he said distracted.

She looked down after noticing he was staring at her chest. The gown that was just purchased barely two weeks ago was very tight around her breasts now. She needed to size up again.

"I made you a promise," he said and walked up to her. "That I wouldn't kill him," he said while looking up at the ceiling for a moment, before looking into her eyes. "In exchange...you'll consider taking me back."

"You did," she said. "Are you changing your mind?"

"No," he said. "I'll keep my word."

"Even if..." she said. "It takes me a while?"

"How long?" he asked.

"I'm not even sure if I'm ready to be in another relationship...I'm pregnant...alone," she said. "Soon to be a mom...Who knows? I might not even be ready until after I have the baby."

"Wow..." he said. "That...a long time.7 months or more."

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I'll wait," he said without hesitation.

"Bruce," she said and began to laugh. "Bruce..come on-"

"Don't laugh," he said seriously. "I mean it."

"No..." she said, trying to hold in the laughter. "Bruce...you love the ladies. Emphasis on..ladies plural. Seven months or more is a long time and..I'm pretty sure in a couple weeks you'll see it's probably not worth the wait."

"This..." he said, his voice sounding like he was a bit hurt. "This is my fault."

"Hm?"

"It's my fault. Right now you can't hear my thoughts so you don't know how I truly feel. But it's also my fault," he said. "You don't know how much I want you, and care about you. I want you to know that you can depend on me. I'm not going anywhere until you decide for certain that you don't want me. And if I have to wait 7 months...12 months...30 months...I will do it."

"Are you sure?"

"We'll take our time," Bruce said. "Which is something I've never done. I'll wait for you, and whatever you decide in then end I'm okay with it. I hope you understand me but...just having you here, seeing you every day, it's been so much more gratifying than the...situations that I'm used to. I feel like I don't have much of a chance because of how terribly I messed things up, but I will never forgive myself if I don't at least try. If you end up making the decision that I'm not the one for you..."

He paused and touched her cheek.

"If you end up not wanting me," he said. "I'd still consider Gordon telling me about you to be one of the best things that happened in my life. If you could see my thoughts you would know that. If you need to put me through a thousand trials and still don't want me..it's okay. I can't lie though, I want you so badly. And not just sexually, although...obviously-"

They both laughed softly.

"I want to protect you, I want to provide for you," he said. "I want you make you happy. I don't want you to ever have to worry about anything. I know after everything that I've done, the words alone aren't enough. I just hope you believe me."

"I believe you.." she said after a moment. "It's just..I don't see why you even want me so much Bruce. I'm not exactly that great. I make mistakes...major mistakes. I'm far from perfect-"

"You're perfect for me," he said, and kissed her lips. "I don't care what you've done. I know what what I want, and it's you."

.

.

.

"I hope you aren't too bored here with Miss Harri gone," Alfred said to Adriana as he served her breakfast. Harri had gone home a few days ago and Adriana had the place to herself again.

"I'm alright," Adriana said. "I dont mind filling my days with...swimming in an indoor pool..using a state-of-the-art gym...ordering massages...having an amazing chef prepare all my meals and exploring Bruce's library."

"Good," Alfred said.

"Oh.." she said and turned on the flat screen in the kitchen as Alfred left the room. "And watching TV. We can't forget that."

As soon as she turned on the TV, she saw the news. Several ambulances, police vehicles and news reporters surrounding a body of water. She could see the edge of a bridge above the news reporter, a woman with very thick, deep brown hair. The water behind her was shallow and full of jagged rocks.

"Absolutely shocking," the woman said. "But fortunately none of the security for the transit team were injured-"

Adriana was distracted by her phone ringing. It was Lucius.

"Hello?" she said.

"Is that the news?" he said, hearing it in the background.

"Yeah," she said and picked up her orange juice.

"Turn it off," he said. It was an order. "Now."

"Why?"

"Now," he said firmly.

"Okay," she said and clicked off the TV. "What's up?"

"I'm afraid I have some...news," he said. "I thought it would be best if you heard it from me rather than on television."

"Lucius," she said. "You're scaring me. Does this have to do with...you know who?"

The Joker. There was news. Adriana had a feeling, most likely he had escaped again. A fugitive on the run..and Bruce would never accept this. She began to worry.

"Yes," Lucius said and sounded like he was taking a deep breath. "From what we can gather, there was a transport team assembled to take him to Arhkam early this morning. All of the team was found unconscious in the vehicle..some type of an airborne non-lethal sedative gas is what they are saying."

Lucius paused. Adriana didn't see what the hold up was...she knew what had happened. He got away.

"He wasn't found in the van. The vehicle crashed after the gas was released and the driver most likely lost control-"

"Oh-" she started to say. "So he-"

"Allow me to finish, please," Lucius said gently. Adriana was quiet. "The vehicle was found within half a mile of Alacia bridge. They believe he walked there on foot and climbed the bridge...The body was identified by the police half an hour ago. It's been determined that it wasn't an accident-"

"Lucius.." she said, her voice shaking.

"It was determined that he jumped. The water was very shallow, and he went down face first...it likely happened very quickly. He didn't suffer."


	98. Chapter 98

"This..." Adriana said to Lucius once she went back into her room and shut the door. "Doesn't make _any _sense Lucius. I refuse to believe it."

"I will admit, there are some specifics that are...suspicious," Lucius said. "But the police are in control of the situation and this is what they have reported."

"The whole thing is suspicious!" she said. "It's not true..I just have a feeling about this.."

"Adriana, you need to accept the fact that this could be true. It is a possibility."

"No!" she shouted. "Look, I don't mean to yell at you but this is crazy...he wasn't suicidal."

"And you're entirely sure about that? He believed that you were dead Adriana."

"He wasn't suicidal," she said firmly.

"Okay," Lucius said.

"Have you talked to Bruce about this? Maybe he knows something."

"No," Lucius replied. "I called you straight away."

"Can you ask him? Please? I can't-"

"If he knows anything, he will tell me."

"And if he doesn't? What if he doesn't tell you anything?"

"Then perhaps he doesn't know anything."

"Look..." Adriana said and rubbed her forehead. "I need my suit. I know who can ask him."

.

.

.

"Shade.." Bruce said as she came into his office. "I...have a meeting."

"When?" she asked.

"Right now," he said.

"Oh...so that's why all those people are in your conference room," she said as if she didn't care.

"Yes."

"I need to ask you about what happened today. Do you know anything? Is it true-"

He stood and walked over to his door where she was standing and shut it.

"Why don't you tell me what you know first?" he asked.

"They're saying he jumped from a bridge," she said, struggling to keep her voice disguised. It was hard to breathe in her suit, it was tight around the chest and she was trying not to relax her lower stomach too much.

"That's what they are saying."

"You didn't..." she said, able to tell he was trying not to stay on topic.

"Didn't what?" he asked.

"Have anything to do with this?" she asked, sounding agitated.

"I didn't kill him," he said. "If that's what you're asking. I made a promise to someone what I wouldn't kill that man. And I kept my word."

"The police are are already suspicious," she said. "The body was handled by the coroner and police in Arhkam District. The Gotham police can't even get any photographic evidence of the body..no DNA, no dental records, just finger prints. They also claim the body has already been cremated and it hasn't even been six hours since it happened. They're very close to considering this whole thing a hoax and declaring him a wanted fugitive."

"Well," Bruce said. "Sounds like something he would do. Fake his own death to get away."

"No it doesn't," she said. "He would have just fled. Why would he fake his death? And why are you so calm about this?"

"Because," he said. "I have a feeling he is gone for good. I have a feeling he would attempt to fake his death in this way because he has no intention of returning. Maybe my calm demeanor is from me hoping that is the case. Faking his death is a bit out of character, I agree. But maybe this means he has finally fled."

"And you'd just accept that? Him..being gone? Possibly on the run?"

"If he never returns, if I never have to see his face again, if I never have to see another victim of his crimes, then yes, Shade. I would accept him disappearing off of the face of the fucking earth."

She wondered if he really meant the words that he was saying. He seemed to.

"I have to go," she said.

"And I have a meeting."

"Before you do," she said. She was remembering Harri's words, test him. It felt incredibly silly right now, but she needed to at least try. "Can I have a kiss?"

He smiled as he approached his door and stood in front of her.

"You're a beautiful woman, Shade," he said and leaned forward and took her hand. He gave her a quick kiss above her wrist.

"Hm," she said once he backed away. "She...must be special."

"She is," Bruce said before leaving.

"

.

.

.

Adriana jumped up as soon as she heard the knock at her front door. She looked out and saw that it was Bruce.

"Bruce...hi," she said as she let him in.

"Alfred told me that you left earlier," he said. "I assume it's because of what was on the news."

"Yeah.." she said. "I didn't mean to leave so abruptly...I just..." she started to say. She was home because she was hoping that he was in fact just on the run again. She was hoping he would pay her a visit to let her know that he was okay. But he believed she was dead. Or maybe he was truly dead? She couldn't bear the thought.

"They're now declaring him a fugitive," Bruce said. "I can't force you to come back with me. If you want to stay here, I can have a security detail hired within the next hour-"

"No..." she said with a sigh. She felt a bit hopeless. Even if he was still alive he had no idea that she was. And if he was wiling to fake his own death, then it was because he wanted to break free. And if he did...he was likely a million miles away. Beginning a new life.

"Does that mean you'll come back?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I will."


	99. Chapter 99

"Welcome back," Adriana heard Lucius' voice behind her as she took her iron pill while standing in Bruce's kitchen. He was out and she was in his penthouse with Alfred and it was almost 9 p.m.

"Yep," she said. "Where's Alfred?"

"I believe he went to go and run some type of an errand," he said.

"Okay," she said. "This day is taking forever to be over..."

The bad news on the television that morning, turning into Shade to ask Bruce questions, and going through the police database and going to the Arkham coroner's office undetected..then returning home, waiting hours and deciding to come back to Bruce's place. It was so much. It felt like five days had passed.

"Bruce is glad you came back," Lucius said.

"He told you that?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "I am glad too."

"Thanks," she said. "I was only at my house a few hours..and I felt like I was going crazy. I kept expecting him to just walk through the door.. I don't know if I can live months like that. He thinks I'm dead. He has no reason to come back."

"If he's even alive, Adriana," Lucius said, as if he was reminding her.

"Do you really think he is dead?" she asked. "Honestly?"

Lucius looked down at his hands, and then back at her. His expression told her, neither yes or no.

"If he was," Lucius said. "What would that change? What would you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your future, Adriana," Lucius said. "Hide a fugitive in your home? How long do you think you could do that? He kidnapped and threatened to kill a child to get to the governor, and he would have killed her because the governor did no show up-"

"I always knew that we couldn't have a future, Lucius," she cut him off. "I always knew it. I just need to know if he is okay-"

"You don't need to know that," Lucius said. "You want to know that. What you need...it to go forward. Live your life, be happy. Find a source happiness that has potential for the future. Wondering about him will cause you nothing but stress. If you worry and wonder about what's happened to him...it will eat you alive, because he's likely to never come back. If he's even alive."

Lucius' words hurt but they were the truth. Most likely, she would never see him again. And even if she did, she would be harboring a fugitive, once again. Her main focus needed to be her health, mental and physical. This desperate desire to want to know what happened would consume her if she didn't let it go as soon as possible.

She hoped that in some way he had changed. That he no longer felt the desire and need to create anarchy and chaos. It was hard to imagine him without those desires since they were almost all he thought about. She hoped that he was willing to leave it all behind and start over somewhere far away where no one knew him. And she would start over here.

When she thought of the possibility of him escaping, leaving the country, starting a new life..she felt an enormous weight lifted off of her shoulders. She wanted him to be free. She couldn't explain in to Lucius or herself, but she knew that he was alive. All she could do now was hope that he had gone away, freeing himself from his past.

.

.

.

_Four Months Later_

"Wonderful," Dr. Kapoor said during Adriana's ultrasound. "Very strong heartbeat."

"Look at him.." she said, smiling widely as she looked at the screen. "I'm so happy."

"Everything looks perfect," Dr. Kapoor said.

.

.

"There he is," Adriana told Bruce as she showed him her ultrasound that night when he came home from working. "The doctor said everything looks perfect. He's making all the milestones for six months."

"I'm very happy," Bruce told her and gave her a kiss. "Although..."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I wish you would have told me you were due for an ultrasound today," he said. "I would've loved to have been there."

"Oh..." she said, suddenly feeling a bit guilty. "Sorry...I knew you had work and.."

"This is important to me," he smiled and kissed her forehead. "More important than work."

"Okay," she said. "I think I'm due for one more before the baby comes. I'll let you know when."

"Please do," he said.

"I will, I promise," she smiled.

"What do you say...if we go out for dinner?"

"Out?" she asked. She had been going out during the day on her own for months. Bruce was finally comfortable with it..so he claimed. She was sure he had her being followed by security at all times. They tried to be discreet, but she had seen them a few times.

"Yes...maybe to The Palm?"

"The Palm...together? In public..?"

"Okay..." Bruce said. "Maybe it's too soon, right? I mean..you only just told me two weeks ago that you were ready for us to try to see if we could make a relationship work. And I'm still so happy, maybe I'm rushing things. If you're not ready for that..for us to be out in public together-"

"Shhh..." she said and placed a finger over his lips. "Let's go. But you know...people will assume..."

"I know," he said.

She was now visibly and undeniably pregnant. They both knew that people would assume that the baby was his.

"I'm okay with their assumptions," Bruce said. "We don't have to confirm anything publicly. It will all just be speculation, which I am used to. I don't want it to make you feel any pressure to be with me though."

"It's alright," she said. "You're right...we'll just let them make their assumptions. The truth isn't their business."

Adriana looked through the clothing she had recently acquired from an upscale maternity store. It was the middle of the summer and it was a warm night. She pulled out a bright turquoise colored strapless tube dress. Her hair had seemed to be growing two inches a month since she was pregnant and she hadn't had a haircut since. Her hair was very long and went past her hips. She put on a pair of low white heels and found a lightweight shawl, made of crochet material that was also white.

"Wow," Bruce said as soon as he saw her. "You look...phenomenal. That's a nice dress."

"Thanks," she said. "I just need to put on some makeup and then I'll be ready to go."

"You don't need it," he said. "But I'll wait in the living room."

She smiled. "Thanks, give me fifteen minutes."

When they arrived at The Palm restaurant, Adriana could already tell by the look on the hostess' face that they would be getting a lot of attention. Bruce Wayne, out on a date with a pregnant woman.

"Everyone's staring," she whispered once they got to their table and he pulled out her seat.

"Predictable," he whispered back.

"I swear I just saw someone take a photo," she laughed as the waiter poured their water.

"Hope you don't mind being in the newspaper tomorrow," he said. "With who know what said about us."

"Right," she said.

She felt she thought her rising in her mind. I thought that she hadn't had in weeks. She thought of the Joker. She was finally at a place where she was not thinking about him every single day. When Bruce mentioned to them being in the newspaper he came into her mind. It would be official, it would be public knowledge that she was alive and well. Before the Joker was arrested Adriana knew for sure that she believes that she was dead. Now it would be publicly printed that she was not.

Perhaps it didn't really matter. Maybe he was gone for good it was busy starting a new life on the other side of the world. There was no evidence that he was anywhere around. There was no sign that he was still alive.

She had been back to her home several times over the last few months. There was absolutely no indication that he had ever been there or had ever come looking for her. Somehow intuitively though she knew that he was still alive. And all she could do was hope that wherever he was, that he was happy or at least content. She imagined him on an island, some place peaceful and beautiful. That was what she wanted for him.

.

.

.

"That chicken parmigiana was so good," Adriana said as she took off her earrings.

"It was," Bruce said and loosened his tie.

"And that Caesar salad," she said and sat on the couch and started trying to use one foot to remove the shoe on the opposite foot.

"Let me," he said and knelt in front of her to pull off her shoes.

"Thanks," she laughed and leaned back. "I'm officially too pregnant to take my own shoes off."

"My pleasure," he said as he slowly removed her other shoe.

"So, what do you think they'll say in the news tomorrow?" she asked.

"Hm..." he said. "Something along the lines of...Bruce Wayne Expecting First Child With A Mystery Woman."

"Oh boy," she said as he stood up.

"I hope it won't bother you too much. That's what the classier newspapers will say. Of course there may be tabloids as well making up, only God knows what."

"It's fine," she said. "I'm tough. I can handle some rumors."

She smiled at Bruce and he smiled back.

"Can you help me up?" she asked and placed her arms out in front of her.

He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. She moved to standing on the tips of her toes to give him a kiss. He was fully receptive of her kiss straight hands were in her hair for a few seconds before he pulled away.

The dark, clear night in Gotham was visible through the tall glass windows beside them. Even though they had been inside with the air conditioning for a few minutes, she could see that his skin was still warm and balmy. His deep brown hair had a similar glow.

"I should," he said quickly. "Go and have a shower. Have an early day tomorrow."

"Oh.." she said. She was hoping they could spend a bit more time together but he looked anxious all of a sudden. "Okay."

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out so abruptly," he said. "Just...really need a good night of sleep."

.

.

.

"What's this I hear in the news about you getting some chick pregnant?" Bruce's friend Shane asked him.

He had known Shane since he was a student at Yale University. Shane had also come from a wealthy family. Bruce and Shane weren't especially close, and kept in touch only a few times a year. But what they had in common and could always talk about was women. Shane was in town for a few days on business and had stopped by Bruce's office to visit him.

"Some news article from a week ago?" Shane clarified as he looked up the article on his phone.

"I'm seeing someone...and yes she's pregnant," Bruce said, wanting to give nothing else away.

"So is it serious?" Shane asked.

"We'll see," Bruce said. "I'm hoping so."

"Is she trying to tie you down? Persuade you to marry her because you knocked her up? Don't fall for it man-" Shane said as he found the article he was looking for. "On second thought..."

"What?"

"I can see why you want it to be serious," Shane laughed. "Yea...that's a fine female specimen. Get a prenup for sure."

"We're nowhere near that," Bruce said. "She's not pressuring me for anything, trust me."

"Whatever you say," Shade said. "You got any other pictures of her? I can only see the side of her face here."

"Yep," Bruce said and scrolled through his phone, pulling up a picture and handing it to Shane.

"Damn," Shane said. "Yeah if I had to pick a chick to share some genes with...good choice. Definitely going to be a MILF."

Bruce laughed to himself. He and Shane had always been so similar, and always understood each other and saw eye to eye. But now Bruce felt like he had outgrown his old friend and was actually tired of this conversation. Shane still only cared about looks, and Bruce actually for once wanted to talk about more. He wanted to talk about her personality, her character, things she had said to make him laugh or feel better after a draining day.

"Who's that with her?" Shane asked.

"That's her sister," Bruce said.

"You have her number?"

"Uh...She's not single. She's engaged."

"Too bad," Shane said. "Reminds me of that hot Moroccan model...damn what was her name? Remember, we were in Naples.."

"I don't remember," Bruce said.

"Me either. But man was she wild," Shane laughed. "So...tell me about her. Your pregnant girlfriend."

"What do you want to know?" Bruce asked, finally excited to talk about Adriana.

"Is it true what they say about pregnant women? Highest sex drive?" Shane laughed.

"Hmm," Bruce said. "I thought you were going to ask me about her."

"I am asking, bro," Shane said. "And you know, just because her sister in engaged doesn't mean I can't take a shot."

"No," Bruce said.

"Why? Is it because they're sisters? You don't want us to be sleeping with sisters?" Shane started to laugh. "They look like half sisters, so it doesn't really matter."

"It's not because they're sisters," Bruce said. "It's because she's engaged and doesn't live here. They're not half sisters." He wasn't going to tell Shane that she was from the city he was, Chicago. "She values her relationship, which important."

"Fine, man," Shane laughed to lighten the mood. "You sound really serious about this one."

"I am," Bruce said.

"Damn," Shane said. "So what's that like? How did finally convince you...Bruce Wayne to give up what we both know you want most in the world? A wide variety of Russian, French, Brazilian, Swedish, Ukranian-"

"I get the point."

"Colombian...Egyptian.."

"Well..she's part Egyptian," Bruce mentioned.

"Yeah, I knew it was something like that," Shane laughed. "And what else? Norwegian? Nah...her sister looks like Cleopatra reincarnated. And you said they're full sisters."

"Norway, no," Bruce said. "Spain and Somalia."

"Unique," Shane said. "Gotta find one of those. That combination makes some beauties apparently. You two living together?"

"Yes," Bruce said.

"Wow, man, never thought I'd see the day," Shane said. "I keep thinking I should settle down but ehh...we're still young."

"Yes..." Bruce said. "Yes you are."

.

.

.

"How was your day?" Adriana asked Bruce when he returned home.

"It was alright," Bruce answered. "How was yours?"

"Well, I went shopping for some candles and some snacks," she said. "Then I tried to take a nap but this little boy was moving around too much."

"Is he still moving now?"

"A little," she said and placed Bruce's hands on her stomach. "See? He's not sleepy at all, but I am."

"What does it feel like?" Bruce asked as he felt the movement in her abdomen. "To have someone moving around in there."

"I don't know," she replied. "It's kind of crazy right? A tiny human in there kicking around. It's not uncomfortable but it definitely keeps me from sleeping. Maybe he'll tire out soon."

"He's very energetic," Bruce nodded.

"I think he's craving oranges," Adriana said and went to keep slicing the four pieces of fruit on the counter.

"I had a visit from an old friend today at work," Bruce said.

"Really? Who?" she asked.

"His name is Shane Warrington," Bruce said.

"Oh, from Yale," she nodded.

"How did you-" he asked. "Oh, right. I'm surprised you remember him from my memories, even though you can't hear thoughts now. We're not especially close."

"But you've been friends a long time, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, we have," Bruce answered.

"Since you're mentioning him to me, I assume you talked to him about me?"

"Yep. It's crazy...to feel like you've outgrown a friendship. At least, that's what I felt when trying to talk to him about you."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, really. He only seemed interested in your physical appearance, and Harri's. And-"

"How does he know what Harri looks like?"

"I showed him a picture of you two."

"Ahh..." she nodded and picked up one of the orange slices to eat it.

"One day he'll grow up," Bruce said. "Or maybe not."

"So, you feel like you're growing up?" she asked and walked over to him.

"In a way," he smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Growing up is kind of boring isn't it?" she laughed.

"No," he said as if the answer was obvious. "I'm learning a lot about myself. And you."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like..." he said and kissed her again. "That I trust you. That no one knows me better than you and likely no one ever will."

"You mean, because I've seen you're entire past," she said.

"That's part of it," he said. "You've seen the good and the bad."

"Mhmm," she hummed as they kissed more.

"You taste like orange zest," he laughed. "Very nice and fresh."

She smiled in the kissing and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You smell like Armani cologne," she laughed. "Very nice and fresh."

"Thank you," he said, holding her waist and looking into her eyes. She wanted to kiss him again but he backed away and moved over the other side of the counter, taking the knife that she had been cutting with placing it into the dishwasher.

"Bruce.." she said quietly, patiently. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he said. "Not at all."

"Okay..." she walked over and placed her hand on his lower back. "Because if something is, you can tell me."

"Everything's fine," he said and kissed her quickly. "I just need to go hop in the shower and get a presentation ready for next week-"

He was already leaving the kitchen before he finished the sentence.

"Do I gross you out or something?" she asked.

"What?" he turned around.

"I don't know," she said. "Every time I kiss you, you run off and are taking like five showers a day-"

"No, no, no, no," he said and looked as if he would laugh. "No I'm not grossed out at all...it's actually the opposite."

"Hm?"

"The showers help, if they're cold enough. Do you know what I mean?"

"Ohh..." she said, suddenly realizing what he was saying. "Sorry.."

"No..I don't mind," he said. "I mean..I miss having sex, sure. But in a way, I guess I'm getting used to it. Plus I feel like I am sharper at work and my mind isn't so distracted. Well...except for when you're right in front of me of course.."

"I see," she said, seeing that he was trying not to look at her chest. "So..that's it? You just take an icy shower every few hours?"

"Well that and of course," he said. "I have to clean the pipes myself sometimes. But look, I don't want you thinking too much about this. Technically we've only been dating and seeing where things go for two weeks not and I know it will take some time."

"You've become a very patient man, Bruce," she smiled and gave him a soft kiss.


	100. Chapter 100

"Where did you get this?" DeMarco asked Damien after Damien handed him a wad of cash.

Damien had called him earlier that evening to search through one of the Joker's storage units. There were several of them scattered around the city. Some were actual storage units, some were abandoned buildings or cars. The Joker's former employee Chris, had given him a long list of areas to search through. It had taken months to find the free time to get through most of the list. But now Damien was able to dedicate more time, because in the previous search of a boarded up trailer he found over $200,000 in cash.

"Don't worry about it," Damien said. "You're here to help me look."

"Okay.." DeMarco said, looking at the small garage they were standing in front of. "What exactly are we here to look for?"

"Anything," Damien said. "Anything that could help us find the woman who was working for the Joker."

"Seriously?" DeMarco said. "You're still on that? It's been months! The Joker is dead, they found him in the lake. What does it matter?"

"I doubt he's actually dead," Damien said. "I've been over the coroner's report and the police records a hundred times. That body could have been anyone."

"So, you really think he's out there somewhere," DeMarco said. "But you want to take chances and keep going through his stuff? He could show up-"

"So far, he hasn't," Damien told him. "He's probably left the city by now. But if we find this woman, then maybe we can find him. Oh..to see the look on Commissioner Gordon's face when we haul his ass back to prison. We will be heroes."

"Listen..I have to work early tomorrow-"

"So? Count the money I handed you. I'm sure it's more than you make at your $15 an hour security job."

DeMarco looked down and began counting the cash in his hands.

"$5,000?" DeMarco said. "Holy shit man..."

"So, you'll help me? I can give you a grand each time we search one of these places. You can quit your lame job. We might even find valuables at the sites."

"Uhh..." DeMarco though about it. "Okay. I'm in."

"Okay," Damien said. "I search top to bottom, ever corner, every item. I turn these places inside out. That's why it's taken me so long to get through the list of places I have. I don't wanna miss anything. And you have to do the same."

"Got it."

.

.

.

"Busy?" Bruce asked Adriana. She was in his office on his computer staring at the screen.

"Not at all," she answered. "Just watching a..video."

"Oh?" he asked, interested.

"Some woman giving birth...just reminding myself what I'm getting into in six weeks."

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Heck yes.." she replied.

"Don't worry, you're strong. You can do it," he said and walked over the computer and stood behind her and looked at the screen. "Oh...Okay...maybe a bit of nerves is natural in this..situation."

"It's okay," she said, speaking mostly to herself. "I only have to go through this once...I can do it."

"Once," Bruce said. "So...You wouldn't like to have more children?"

"Oh...ummm.." she had to think about it. "I mean...I could have more, maybe one day..depending on how all this goes. Why?"

"No reason, just wondering," he smiled and kissed her on the lips softly.

"What about you?" she asked him. "Do you want children of your own?"

"Possibly, one day," he answered.

"I never thought of you as the type to want children," she told him honestly.

"Well...hopefully that impression that you have of me is changing."

"I think it is," she smiled. "Time for my workout."

"Workout," he said. "You don't want to take it easy? Just until..."

"I'm not a blimp?" she laughed and looked down at her stomach.

"You're not a blimp," he said. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you, sweetheart," she said and stood to kiss him.

.

.

.

"Adriana?" she heard a voice behind her as she walked through the mall. She was wearing sunglasses and a large sunhat. Paparazzi had been following her for months because of her relationship with Bruce, and she wanted to be discreet whenever she went out.

"Oh..Damien," she said when she saw him.

He was dressed incredibly well and was wearing a Rolex watch with a ring of diamonds.

"You're looking well," he said.

"You too," she replied.

"So...you're going to have a kid," he said. "With Wayne."

Both she and Bruce had agreed they wouldn't confirm or deny anything with anyone. It was all on hush for now.

"How have you been?" she dodged his question, knowing that he would much rather talk about himself as always.

"I have been excellent," he said. "Gordon fired me."

"Oh...that's terrible, I'm so sorry," she said, trying to act concerned. "But..how is that excellent?"

"Because now I'm free, to do what I want."

"And what exactly is that?"

"Freelance work," he said dismissively. "You still can't hear thoughts?"

"Well..apparently not when I'm pregnant."

"I see," he said. "Well if you'd really like to know what I'm doing..."

He waited for her to act more interested, but all she wanted to do was say goodbye and leave.

"Um...sure," she said and adjusted her purse on her arm.

"Doing some work, related to the Joker and his disappearance."

"What?" she asked, remaining calm though it was a struggle. "What do you mean? I thought they said he was dead."

"I don't think that's the case," Damien said.

"Why?" she went on, trying to get as much out of him as possible.

"I still have a few friends working on the force. From what I can gather, some type of a gas was released into transport vehicle that he was in and also the two detail vehicles."

"Okay...go on.." she said.

"What makes no sense to me is that he was in the back of the transfer vehicle with two security guards. Obviously he wouldn't have had on some type of a gas mask or breathing protection and would have been exposed to the same gas that they were. He would have been sedated as well. Unless he was holding his breath the whole time which is unlikely."

"So...what do you think happened? He woke up before them and escaped? That the body was someone else?"

"I'm still trying to piece it all together. Whatever happened... Took a lot of planning and access. The Arkham morgue basically cremated the body the same day. Whoever orchestrated this wanted it wrapped up as soon as possible. Either the Joker planned this very elaborate, airtight escape plan...or..."

"Or what?"

"I don't know. Maybe someone helped him escape and disappear. Or maybe he had someone on the outside collect him while he was sedated. Maybe he was abducted. Maybe the body was actually him. There are many possibilities."

"Okay.." she said. "So...what type of work are you doing now dealing with this?"

"Now, I'm trying to track down his woman. It hasn't been an easy task. But I will find her."

"Woman?" she tried not to sound breathless. "What woman?"

"He was seeing a woman, apparently. According to some people who worked for him and he himself confirmed it while he was in custody."

Adriana began to feel lightheaded, but willed herself not to faint.

"Maybe they were lying," she said.

"Nah..no way," Damien said.

"What did they tell you?"

"The men he hired? Not much. One gave me a ton of places where the Joker kept things stashed. So far found tons of cash and other valuables. The Joker basically told us nothing but that she was beautiful. Refused to say anymore even after I starved him for a week and beat the shit out of him."

"You..." she said weakly. "Starved him and beat him?"

"Yeah. Still wouldn't talk. But I'll find out who she is. And then I will find out if he's still alive and where he is."

"What is she doesn't know anything? What if she's had no contact with him and thinks he's dead?"

"Well if she does think he's dead then maybe he actually is. There is no way a man, especially one that hideous with a woman as supposedly attractive as they all confirmed, would take that type of beating and starvation and not give her name... if he was willing to just disappear on her. Nah... this one was special. Meant something to him. I'll find out who she is and get what I need from her. If he's dead, no problem. I've already made over a million bucks just looking for the bastard."

"You're a cop, Damien. I mean..you were. Why would she even talk to you?"

"She's a criminal, Adriana. Abduction and torture are things that I'm sure she's used to. Being with the Joker, I can't imagine the tolerance she's built up."

"I...look at the time," she said. "I'm supposed to be somewhere," she lied.

"Yup," he said and looked at his Rolex. "Speaking of time. How far along are you?"

"Oh, um...almost eight months.."

"Hmmm..."

"What?"

"You know, that kid could be mine."

"What? That's impossible."

"You never know."

"I do know," she said. "Look at the timeline."

"Could be my kid in there."

"Are you kidding.." she said and suddenly wished she hadn't run in to him. "It's not."

"So you're sure it's Wayne's?"

"I'm sure it's not yours."

"Well...maybe we should have a paternity test and find out."

"No." she said.

"Adriana," he said. "Let's not make this difficult. I just want to know if it's my kid in there."

"Why? It's not yours-" she said.

"In the off chance that it is," he said. "I wouldn't want my child raised by some strange man."

"Bruce? What the hell-"

"I need to be a part of my child's life. If Bruce wants to participate we'd appreciate the support."

"Support," she almost gagged. "This is about money."

"Your rich boyfriend would probably pay me to go away."

"You're fucking disgusting!" she shouted and pushed him. Within seconds a man with sunglasses dressed in all black came up to them.

She knew that it was one of the men that Brice hired to follow her. He didn't think that she knew about it but she did. He was concerned about her being out alone with aggressive paparazzi everywhere. The man acted like he was just a concerned bystander.

"Fine," she smiled and walked away.


	101. Chapter 101

"I swear every time I think I am done with him he pops back up again to ruin my life," Adriana told Bruce.

"Tell me what happened," he said. "I'm sure whatever it is, it can be handled in a calm, decent manner."

"He wants a paternity test," she said.

"Oh," Bruce replied and raised his eyebrows. "Well I suppose that's not totally unreasonable."

"It is unreasonable!" Adriana said. "He knows good and well that there is no way that this baby is his. He even mentioned something about my rich boyfriend paying him to disappear. Meaning you."

"It's he a beacon of light," Bruce said, now sounding exasperated. "Are you absolutely sure that there is no way that the baby is his?**"**

"I'm positive," she said. "I got my period after the last time he and I were together, and that was before I got with.."

Bruce looked at her expectantly.

"My...child's father," she said.

"So it sounds like you're right and there is no way that he is the father. Legally he might still be able to compel you to complete a paternity test. I'm sure it's pretty easy just a blood test for you. I've gone through the process a few times myself."

"I know," she said. "He just irks me."

"Don't worry," Bruce said. "I'll speak to him."

"Okay..." she said. "By speak to him..do you mean, beat him up? Because I'm totally not judging."

"Funny," he told her. "I'll make sure he knows he will get no money from us."

"Thanks," she said. "Sorry about this..stupid drama."

"It's okay," he said and gave her a long kiss. "You're worth it."

She smiled, her heart finally feeling light. For certain, the paternity test would come back negative and her hands would finally be washed of Damien. She wasn't so sure why she had such an outburst about his request for a paternity test. Maybe she was a bit more concerned about the fact that he seemed to be searching for the woman that the Joker had been seeing, her. Most likely, they our way that he will be able to find out who she was. Damien was smart and good at figuring things out, so she was praying that he would find absolutely nothing that would connect her to the Joker.

"I want to show you something tomorrow," he said. "A surprise."

"That sounds fun," she said. "Maybe it will take my mind off things."

"Don't worry about him. I will pay him a visit in the morning."

.

.

.

"This place is stunning," Adriana told Bruce as they walked through Wayne Manor.

The mansion had been under construction for months and Bruce had been working on rebuilding it. The place was not fully furnished but it was complete enough to show off. She could smell fresh wood and paint he looked around at all of the beautiful antiques in each room.

"This was my room," he told her, as they entered a mostly empty bedroom.

"Bigger than my whole house," she laughed and walked over to the window and touched the curtain. "It's really beautiful Bruce. Just like...exactly like I've seen it in your memories, minus some furniture."

"I did it all from memory."

"Wow," she said, shocked.

"It wasn't hard," he told her.

"Not for you," she said and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You're intelligent, with great memory and style. You've done an amazing job here. You're parents would be impressed."

He smiled and she noticed that he was blushing a bit.

"What?" she said and smiled. For some reason, the way he was looking at her was giving her butterflies. He looked timid, delicate, in such a way that she had never seen him before.

"I love you," he said for the first time.

"Bruce," she said, her breath coming though her lips warm and onto his. "I love you too."

"You..." he said softly. "Have no idea how happy that makes me."

She smiled again and gave him a kiss and let her hands run through his hair. His heart was beating so hard that she could feel it through his clothing.

"Bruce.." she whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he said. "I just want to ask you something. I guess I want to ask now..while I still have a bit of the element of surprise."

"What do you mean-" she asked, but he was already going to kneel.

Once he was on one knee, he pulled out a small jewelry box and revealed the ring. When she saw the size of it, she knew he was serious.

"I had already planned what I wanted to say, but I'm...sort of having a hard time remembering it all right now," he said. "Ok...I guess I want to start by saying..I know this seems like a rash decision, but I assure you it's not-"

"Yeah..." she said. "I mean we haven't even-"

"I know," he said. "I know. But...I also know, that you're the only one for me. I never want to be apart from you, Adriana. These past few months you've shown me that..I can be different than I ever thought I could. I never knew I could be so patient while waiting to see if you would give me another chance. Just having you considering me was enough. Because that's how much I love you and need you. You're the most amazing woman I have ever met, and I would a fool to waste any more time-"

"Bruce..." she said. "You're amazing and I'm...I'm not that great Bruce. I've made so many mistakes-"

"We both have," he said. "I don't care what you've done. I want to be with you and stand by you..forever."

She felt overcome with emotion as he took her hand.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked.

She looked into his eyes, and saw nothing but sincerity. He was for real. She wanted nothing but to be able to tell him the whole truth, but she knew that she would never be able to.

"What if..I did something..unspeakable. What if I had a huge secret that I could never share with you," she said, hearing the emotion in her shaking voice. "I..."

"I don't care," he said. "Whatever it is..nothing can change how I feel for you. You can tell me anything, Adriana."

"But..what if there's something that I can't.." she said.

"Who else knows this secret?" he asked. "Your sister?"

"No...no one knows," she said.

He kissed her hand. "If you haven't told anyone at all," he smiled. "At least I don't feel left out. I love you, Adriana. Whatever this secret it, it changes nothing. I mean that, firmly. I want to marry you...If you'll have me."

She felt a tear drop from one of her eyes as she knew that she loved him too. She knew almost everything about him, he had no secrets. And she didn't care...there were so many sordid details in his past, with women, with his work as the Batman, and she didn't mind in the least. She wanted to be with him.

"Yes," she said.

"Yes?" he asked as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I want to marry you," she said and pulled his arm so that he was standing. "I love you."


	102. Chapter 102

Adriana smiled as her sister placed a forkful of wedding cake into her mouth. She looked over to where Harri's now husband, Antonio, was dancing with his eight year old cousin. He lifted her and spun her in circles.

"I'm so happy for you," Adriana whispered into Harri's ear while she hugged her. Harri was wearing floow length white and gold traditional Somali wedding dress, and had her hair wrapped in a long white scarf.

"I saw you crying at the ceremony," Harri laughed a bit.

"It's these pregnancy hormones," she said and laughed.

"So you're next...you and Bruce," Harri beamed and looked at Bruce. He was talking to their mother and father, and Adriana could tell that they both already loved him.

"Yes," Adriana nodded and looked at her family. "We're next to tie the knot. I love him."

"I can tell," Harri said. "I'm glad you were able to make it, you're so far along."

"Yeah, I'm due in six days," Adriana said. "Bruce said he hadn't been on a train since he was eleven year old."

"No private jet for you, huh," Harri chuckled.

"Nope, wayyy too pregnant to be allowed to fly," Adriana told her.

"I love you, sis," Harri said.

"I love you more," Adriana responded.

"Are you excited to finally give birth?" Harri asked.

"Well...I'm excited to get back to normal," Adriana said. "I miss doing what I love."

"Which is what?" Harri asked.

Adriana thought of the city, fighting crime, saving the day and changing people's lives. She missed being Shade. She missed the feeling that it gave her, a feeling of completion and accomplishment. Nothing made her happier.

"Everything," Adriana smiled.

.

.

.

Adriana sat on the hotel room bed, her back against the pillows, and looked at the movie playing on TV. She watched a woman walking through a casino for a few seconds and then closed her eyes.

"Sleeping already?" Bruce asked her and towel dried his hair.

"Not quite," she answered. "You're so cute."

"Am I?" he asked innocently.

"Yes," she said and looked down at the towel around his hips.

"Love you," he said and leaned over the bed, kissing her gently.

"I love you too," she told him. "Whew...I think he just woke up."

"Aww," Bruce said and looked down at her stomach.

"Look," she said and pointed and where the movement was visible.

Bruce gently touched where he could see the movement through the fabric of her nightgown.

"If he giving me a high five?" Bruce asked.

"Actually, I think that's his foot," she laughed.

"I can't wait to meet him," Bruce said.

"Less than a week," she said and placed her hand over Bruce's. "Then there will be three of us."

"Indeed," he said and sat on the bed beside her. He placed both hands onto the mattress of either side of her his and began to whisper while kissing her again. "I've been thinking..."

"Thinking about what?" she whispered back and rubbed his back, still damp from the shower.

"Us...getting married," he said. "Your parents will be here, in the country, for a few more weeks."

"I know," she said.

"So...maybe we should have our wedding before they leave."

"What?" she asked and sat up.

"I know.." he said, almost apologetically. "I know, it's fast. No pressure, we can do it next year-"

"It's just...I'll have just given birth and..."

"I know, I know, it was a stupid idea. I'm sorry."

She sighed and looked into his eyes. He was shaking his head at himself as he reached over to rub one of her feet. They both knew that it was too soon, but she felt like taking a chance. Why delay starting their marriage?

"Hey..." she whispered and touched his shoulder.

"Hmm?" he hummed and looked back at her and saw her smiling slightly.

"You know what..." her words soft and loving. "Let's do it."

He raised his eyebrows and searched her eyes for more. She wrapped her arms around him and spoke with her lips close to his.

"Let's get married," she said. "How about at the end of the month? Three weeks...my parents will still be here-"

"Oh..Adriana," Bruce said, his body relaxing as he held her and caught her in a warm kiss.

.

.

.

"I have your results here," the doctor said to Adriana, Bruce and Damien as he entered the room with a folder.

They had gone to do the paternity test that Damien had requested. It was such an inconvenience and Adriana hated having to be there. But somehow, even though she knew it was completely ridiculous, she worried. What if it turned out that Damien was the father? No...she told herself. That was completely impossible.

"Alright, Doc," Damien said. "What have you got for us?"

"Mr. Damien Ricard," the doctor said. "You have been excluded as the biological father in the tested mother here, Ms. Adriana Navarro-"

"Are you sure?" Damien asked.

"The conclusion here was drawn based on non-matching alleles. We've determined the probability of you being the father as 0%," the doctor said. "This test has over 99% accuracy. So yes, we are quite sure."

"Thank you, doctor," Bruce said.

"Thanks," Adriana said and stood up.

"Not a problem," the doctor said.

"Yeah..thanks," Damien said as the doctor left the room.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, Mr. Ricard," Bruce said as he held the door open for Adriana.

Adriana left the room without speaking to or looking at Damien at all. This meant it was finally over, she would never have to speak to him or look at him again. Ever.

.

.

.

"Here, eat a little bit of this," Sidi said. "It's good for the baby."

"What is this?" Adriana said as she chewed on the sweet candy Sidi had given her. "Very...syrupy."

"It's tamarind," Sidi told her. "A little bit is healthy for you right now."

"Mmm," Adriana said. "Do you have more?"

"One is enough," Sidi said. "But Aymara has cooked some lamb chops."

"Okay," Adriana said, without enthusiasm. She was craving sweets.

"Do you want banana pudding with wafers?" Sidi asked, seeming to read her mind.

"Ohhhh," just the words excited Adriana to the point that she forgot to answer. "Mmmmmmm..."

"Okay, I'll get some," Aymara said, turning back into the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Adriana said.

"You're very close," Sidi said and touched Adriana's stomach. "Would you like to know exactly when you will go into labor?"

"Sidi..." Adriana said.

Every time Adriana had visited them, Sidi created many excuses to get Adriana to give over her hands and let her read her future. Sidi had never read Adriana's future. She had never been able to because Adriana's gift was too strong and would block Sidi from seeing anything. But now that she was pregnant, somehow her gift had vanished, likely to return after she had given birth. Her gift had become unpredictable after she first met Sidi and had her perform a ritual to remove her gift. In haste, Adriana had botched the ritual and her gift became random and she never knew what would happen with it. Sidi had assured her they would have to perform the ritual again to completely remove the gift since she thought it would become dangerous at some point, but so far Adriana has been mostly fine.

Sidi truly wanted to take the opportunity while her gift was absent to try and see Adriana's future...but Adriana wasn't comfortable with it. Maybe she would see her as Shade in the future..maybe she would see Adriana thinking about the past. The unspeakable past.

"Not now, Sidi..." Adriana said. "Knowing when I will go into labor will only make me nervous.."

"Okay, child, whatever you say.."

.

.

.

"Def Leppard records," DeMarco said to Damien as they searched one of that last abandoned storage units of the Joker's. "Vintage...might be worth something."

"Yeah, throw them in the box," Damien said.

So far he had found over $4 million in cash, jewels, and other valuable items. He was wealthy now, but still was not satisfied. He knew that he was missing something.

"Get started over there," Damien told DeMarco and pointed to a dusty area in the corner full of shelves and boxes. "I'll go through these here.

Damien began to dig through a box, pulling out what looked like a dark colored suit. A few Joker cards fell out as he lifted the suit and fell onto the floor. Damien felt like he wasn't going to solve the mystery that he knew needed solving..there was nothing here.

And then he saw something..a sparkle. It looked like gold. He reached into the box and pulled out something, hearing the soft sound of jingling bells. It was a mask.

Damien rotated the mask so that it was facing his. A court jester's mask, gold with hanging bells.

Immediately, Damien stood up and left with the mask very quickly, sure that DeMarco didn't see it. He looked at it a bit longer before placing it into the trunk of his car. Then, he went back into the storage unit and saw DeMarco flipping over a box that was full of scraps of fabric.

"DeMarco, let me ask you something," Damien asked.

"Yeah?" DeMarco said.

"Well," Damien said, not wanting to allude to anything. He didn't want to let DeMarco know what he though. "I went to get that paternity test."

"You and Navarro," DeMarco nodded. "Is the kid yours?"

"No," Damien said.

"Damn...sorry," DeMarco said, even though he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be apologetic.

"I was just thinking...I knew she was seeing someone.." Damien said. His words coming out of his mouth seemed to move faster than his thoughts. "Do you remember that masquerade ball..you told me you saw her leaving with someone-"

"Yeah...didn't see him though," DeMarco shrugged. "Had on a mask-"

"What did it look like," Damien asked quickly.

"I don't know, man that was a while ago-"

"Think! Try to remember. What did it look like?"

"Well...I guess it was dark, kinda gold face if I remember right...had some black things hanging down..little gold dangling bells," DeMarco said. "Maybe I'm remembering it wrong-"

"Sounds like a court jester's mask," Damien said, feeling the blood draining to the bottom of his body.

"Yeah! Yeah that's what it was.." DeMarco said.

"I gotta go," Damien said and didn't wait for a response from DeMarco.

Damien was in his car, speeding down the highway. It was raining hard and he felt the car swerving a bit. His thoughts weren't making any sense. There was no way that Adriana was with the Joker. It made zero sense. The flashing lights on the highway and the windshield wipers were making him dizzy as he tried to put the pieces together.

But then he remembered something...

She was arrested. Arrested for destroying Madame Twyla's shop...her lawyer made a deal with the woman..Madame Twyla. She accepted a cash settlement. He went to Adriana's home the next day to give her the good news, she wouldn't be serving any prison time.

There was something on her face and he remembered trying to swipe it off with his finger.

White paint.


	103. Chapter 103

She watched the Joker step out of the back of the van. He was being transported, back to Arkham. Somehow the gas that had rendered all of the security unconscious hadn't affected him. He walked and walked through the wooded area, aimlessly. The sky was gray, the sun was barely up in the sky, and the air was brisk. His hands and feet were shackled, which was slowing him down. He couldn't find the keys on the guard in the back of the truck. He wasn't running, he wasn't walking slow, he was just moving.

Then he saw it..the bridge.

She watched him climb it, with great difficulty, with his shackled feet. Was this real? How could she be seeing this. Once he was high enough he looked over the edge. There were hundreds of rocks in the shallow water. She felt pain...her body ached immensely as she watched him. The pain was unbearable.

_Stop! _She heard herself shout to him. He glanced in her direction..his face bare, waves in his hair moving slowly in the wind, mostly blocking his eyes. He looked back down at the water, and she ran over, climbing the bridge much quicker than he had. She heard herself shouting again and again, telling him to stop, but he seemed to be ignoring her. Once she was beside him, she reached for his arm..But it was too late, he jumped. She couldn't look down.

_Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down. _

She looked...he wasn't there. All she could see was the rocks and water...her body felt wet. Like she had fallen into the water. And there is was again..immense pain.

**.**

**.**

"Adriana!" she heard a voice, waking her.

Her eyes opened and she saw Bruce, standing beside the bed with both hands on her, trying to wake her. Her throat felt sore and raw like she had been screaming.

"Bruce?" she said and sat up, another wave of agony hitting her. "Ahhhh...God, I'm in so much pain-"

"Yeah," Bruce said and looked down at the bed, it was wet. "Your water broke...I was trying to hard to wake you, you were hollering-"

"Ohhh..." she moaned in the torment. "No...no...this is bad...this is...no...I can't...why does it hurt so much? Something must be wrong-"

"It's okay," Bruce said. "The doctor is on his way."

"Okay.." she said as the wave of pain subsided. "Okay..It stopped."

"Good," Bruce said and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. You can do this."

"Yeah," she said, still relishing the relief that the pain had stopped for now.

"I'll go get the door, that's him," Bruce said and left the room.

Adriana moved her feet to the edge of the bed and moved to standing on her feet. She felt okay at the moment, but despite the pain, she kept replaying her dream in her head. Looking down at the rocks...he wasn't there.

"How far apart are the contractions?" she heard Dr. Kapoor say to Bruce.

"The last two, about fifteen minutes," Bruce answered and they came into the room.

"Very good," Dr. Kapoor said, and looked at Adriana. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," she said. "Not looking forward to next one."

"How long ago was the last one?" Dr. Kapoor asked and Bruce answered him.

"Less than three minutes ago," Bruce said.

"Are you able to walk?" the doctor asked Adriana. "If you are able to, we could go downstairs to the medical facility."

"Yes," she said. "I feel okay to walk."

They went to to the private elevator and went down one floor. They made it to the front door of Bruce's private medical facility when Adriana felt the intense wave like pressure in her abdomen. She grabbed Bruce's arm to stop him and leaned with her other arm against the wall. She blew air out of her lips quickly, and waited for it to pass. Her eyes were squeezed shut.

Both Bruce and Dr. Kapoor waited quietly and patiently as she breathed through it. She felt Bruce's hand move to rub her back. Her body felt very tense, full of discomfort, but Bruce's hand made her feel comforted. Once it passed she nodded to them and began to walk again.

"Seven minutes," Dr. Kapoor said to himself as they went into the room which Dr. Kapoor had prepared for her labor.

Bruce helped her onto the bed, which allowed her to sit upright. Once she was on it, she squeezed his hand.

"Thank you," she said to him.

"I love you," he said and kissed her.

"Another one.." she groaned as the contraction surged through her.

"They're getting closer together very quickly," Dr. Kapoor observed as he came back into the room.

"Yeh-" she barely managed to say through the pain.

"I would like to check the dilation," Dr. Kapoor said.

Bruce glanced at the clock in the room as Dr. Kapoor checked her.

"The last ones were around two minutes apart," he told the doctor.

"You're dilated, the full ten centimetres," the doctor told her but she barely heard him as another contraction seized her.

"Forty seconds," Bruce informed the doctor and he nodded.

Once it passed she realized how hard she was squeezing and crushing Bruce's hand. He noticed her glancing down where she was gripping him, and smiled and gave her another kiss.

"Your labor is progressing very quickly, and I expect you to give birth in the next thirty to sixty minutes," Dr. Kapoor said. "So unfortunately at this time, I will have to recommend against an epidural at this stage."

Adriana began to cry as the agony hit her again. The pain was becoming too much, and she was hoping at the least for some relief.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Bruce said, encouraging her. "It will be over soon. You're strong, you can do this, I know it."

She nodded quickly, still crying.

"That was thirty seconds," Bruce told the doctor who smiled, and nodded.

Adriana sat up with her feet flat on the mattress and leaned back on her arms, trying to find a comfortable positon.

"Nooo..." she said as the pain came back. "No...I don't know what to do..What do I do?"

Bruce looked at the doctor. He wasn't sure how to answer her questions.

"It's alright, Adriana," the doctor said. "Everything looks normal, and you will be just fine."

"Okay..Okay..." she said to herself. The pain was so bad, she felt that she had to do something. She struggled repositioning herself several times on the bed, hoping something would provide a bit of relief but nothing worked.

After many more contractions, the doctor finally told her that she could push. She began pushing with all of her might, wanting this to be finished. After two pushes she felt an insane amount of pressure and pain that felt like it would break her body apart.

"I can't!" she screamed. "I can't do this!"

"You can!" Bruce said to her. "Just a few more pushes-"

"No..." she cried, her voice a high screech.

"Push again," the doctor told her. "A big push, you're doing great."

She cried more and pushed again, the pain so strong that she knew there was no way she could go through with this..but there was no way out. She pushed several more times. She knew that she was strong..she had exercised her whole pregnancy. But this was more tiring than anything she had ever done. It felt like all of her energy was gone and she didn't have the strength to go on. That, combined with the pain, made her want to give up. Getting through each second of this was taking more out of her than she knew she could give.

"I'm going to die!" she cried more. "I can't...please...we have to do something else...I can't do this!"

"One more push, Adriana," the doctor said. "Just one more-"

"I'm right here," Bruce said. "I know you're strong enough to do this..just one more push-"

"Ahhh!" she screamed and pushed again. She had no choice but to listen to them and trust the doctor, even though it felt like she was shattering herself.

She felt something...foreign...strange. Almost like she was slipping into a dream. The room around her disappeared and she saw flames. Fire. Not only could she see herself surrounded by fire, but she could feel it. More and more, burning her alive. She couldn't breathe as smoke filled her lungs. The flames consumed her...

The baby's cry brought her back to the room. The sound of him crying...it was worth all of the pain.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Kapoor asked and looked over at one of the monitors.

"I'm...I'm okay-" she said, though her skin felt hot.

"You're burning up," Bruce said and touched her forehead.

"There was a spike in heart rate," Dr. Kapoor said. "Two hundred twenty beats per minute-"

"My baby," she said. "How is he-"

"He's perfect," the doctor said and placed him onto her chest.

"She's cooling down.." Bruce said and touched her neck.

"Okay," Dr. Kapoor said and placed a blanket over the baby, who's lungs were obviously very strong. The doctor looked at the monitor again and saw her heart rate was back to 71 beats per minute. "That was...very strange. I'll run some blood work shortly. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Oh..." Adriana said, smiling with her eyes full of tears as she looked down at the baby. "I'm..perfect...perfect...he's so beautiful."

"He is," Bruce said. "Absolutely beautiful."

.

.

.

"Everything looks okay with your blood work," Dr. Kapoor said. "That was a strange anomaly..sudden fever and spike in heart rate. Stabilized within a minute.."

"Okay," Adriana said. "As long as nothing's wrong.."

"You're perfectly healthy," he told her as she held the baby and smiled at him.

"Thank you, doctor," she said.

"A very rapid birth," he told her. "Certainly the fastest one I have been a part of. Fortunately no tearing, or complications. Everything went very well."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Kapoor," Bruce said.

"His weight is 7 pounds, 8 ounces," Dr. Kapoor went on. "He is a very healthy boy."

"Yes, he is," Adriana said, unable to take her eyes away from him.

The baby opened his eyes and looked into hers. His father's eyes. He looked exactly like his father...so much so that it made her emotional. She leaned down and kissed his cheeks again for the tenth time and looked at his perfect tiny fingers.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked Bruce.

Bruce nodded as she handed him the baby. She watched Bruce cradle him in his arms, rocking him gently. Bruce looked completely elated and enamored. Adriana leaned back onto the pillows, completely exhausted but incredibly alert. This was the best moment of her entire life. The baby looked so tiny in Bruce's arms. Bruce looked over at her with admiration and love.

"You did an amazing job," he told her.


	104. Chapter 104

"This is..." Adriana said as she took a few steps. "Way more unpleasant that I thought it would be."

"It's okay," Bruce said and held onto her arm. "We'll just walk to the next door there and then turn around and go back to the room."

"Okay," she said. "We're almost there."

"Yes," he said.

"So.." she said, wanting to talk. "You don't have work today?"

"I don't have to be anywhere but here," he said and kissed her as they turned to walk in the opposite direction.

"I was just wondering," she said. "Will you tell everyone?"

"If you're okay with it," he said. "I'm so happy, I don't know how I'll keep it to myself...but if you want me to be discreet for now I can."

"No.." she said. "It's okay. You can let them know."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Once I tell my co-workers...the world knows."

"I know," she said. "I don't mind."

They finally returned to the room and Adriana sat on the bed and looked over to where the baby was sleeping. She had only left him for five minutes and it felt like an eternity. The doctor was looking over her chart and smiled at her.

"Good job," he said. "I'm happy you're feeling well enough to walk. If you feel strong enough, you can try it again in a few hours."

"Okay, I will," she said.

"Arsenio Thomas Wayne," Bruce smiled down at the sleeping baby. Adriana had given the baby Bruce's father's name as a middle name, and Bruce was overjoyed. "I wish I could show him to everyone."

"Eventually," Adriana laughed. "But not while he's one day old."

"I know," he said. "Look at him, sleeping. So precious."

"Mmhmm," Adriana said and placed her hand gently on the baby and whispered to him. "Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho...muchisimo.."_ I love you so much._

.

.

.

"Oh, sweetheart," Adriana's mother said and picked up the baby.

"Soy tu abuelo," Adriana's father said sweetly and looked at him _I'm your grandfather_. "Arsenio...muy buen nombre." _Arsenio, a very good name._

"I can't believe you're a mom..for six days so far," Harri said. "Mommy Adriana."

Harri had just come back from her week long honeymoon, and her parents had come along to come and see the baby.

"Stop," Adriana laughed. "You'll be Mommy Harri soon enough."

"He looks like you, a little," Adriana's mother observed and looked at her. "Not much like Bruce."

"No..he looks a bit more like you, Adri," Harri said. "He's so cute."

"Thanks," Adriana said.

"Yes," her mother agreed. "Very handsome boy."

She wondered how obvious it would be, as he grew, that he didn't resemble Bruce. She decided it didn't matter. This moment was far too blissful to spend it worrying about the future.

"Are you sure you'll be ready to walk down the aisle in two weeks?" Harri asked. "I can't imagine..."

"Honestly..." Adriana said. "I though I would be but now...I don't feel like going out or being around people much. I just want to stay in. Me, and Bruce, and the baby...just us."

"Yes, that's how it is at first," her mother said.

"But we have planned the wedding for two weeks from now," Adriana said. "Maybe I'll feel more outgoing by then."

"So...what does the dress look like?" Harri asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to pick it Thursday," Adriana said.

"Two days from now?" Harri asked.

"No..next week," Adriana said.

"Two days before the wedding!" Adriana's mother laughed. "Well, you cut it close."

"I mean..it's just a dress, it's not that serious," Adriana told them.

"Girl, you know the media is going to be all over this wedding," Harri told her. "You have to slay."

"Slay?" Adriana said. "I feel like childbirth just slayed me."

"You look great though," Harri said. "You're going to blow everyone away."

"I hadn't thought about the media part of it..." Adriana admitted.

"Don't worry about them," her father said.

"I won't," she told him.

"Will you two go on a honeymoon?" Harri asked.

"No.." Adriana said. "I don't think I want to leave my little Arsenio just yet. I'm not ready."

"I understand," her mother said. "But if you want to go away for just a little while, your father and I would be happy to take care of him a few days."

"Thanks," Adriana replied. "I'll think about it."

.

.

.

"I thought you said you were a size 6," Harri said once she finished helping Adriana into the first dress she decided to try on.

"I am," Adriana said.

"No," Harri said. "This is too big."

"Are you sure it's not an 8?"

"Positive," Harri said.

"It's tight in the chest-"

"That's because you're breastfeeding," Harri said. "You're definitely a size 4."

"Size down?" the associate at the boutique asked them.

"Yes," Harri answered for Adriana. "She's a size 4...D chest..and actually, can we get something more...spectacular? I mean, this is her wedding to Bruce Wayne, she had to bring it-"

"Whatever you find that will fit will be nice," Adriana cut Harri off and the associate nodded and walked away to look for something else.

"I'm telling you," Harri said. "You're marrying the most eligible bachelor on the planet right now. You'll want to look amazing when they show you on the news."

"Okay.." Adriana said unenthused.

"But you look amazing though," Harri said. "Like seriously, your workouts must be intense. You're slimmer than me."

"I've been working out a lot when Arsenio takes his naps," Adriana said. "It feels so good to be able to move again..kickboxing and sparring and running on the treadmill, lifting weights-"

"Yawn, I hate that stuff," Harri laughed. "But good for you, you snatched back insanely quickly."

"Thanks," Adriana said and noticed the associate returning with another dress.

Adriana tried on the strapless gown. It fit very securely around the waist and flowed out down to the floor. The embroidery looked like vines, leaves and flowers in bright while which cascaded down into the creamy colored base of the dress.

"This one!" Harri said immediately when she saw it. "This is it!"

"I think you're right," Adriana said.

"You look like a princess," Harri said, sounding like she was about to cry.

"Harri..come on," Adriana said. "Don't make me cry..."

"Okay, okay," Harri said and fanned her face quickly. "We'll take this one. And she's getting married in tow days-"

"We're aware," the associate said sweetly. "We can have it adjusted to fit perfectly by tomorrow afternoon."

"Perfect," Harri said and began to help Adriana out of the dress. "You don't even look like you just had a baby."

"I feel like I did though," Adriana said. "Took a lot out of me."

"Well, now you can get married and then rest and take a break..enjoy your life and your new baby, and husband," Harri said while the associate took the dress and left them.

"Yeah," Adriana said and nodded.

"Hey..." Harri said and placed a hand on Adriana's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Adriana said. "It's all a bit stressful, but I'll get through it."

"Okay," Harri said. "Are you sure that's it? You seem a bit down.."

"I'm fine," Adriana assured her. "After the wedding and all the commotion is over, I'll feel much better."

"Okay, sis," Harri said. "I'm going to go to the lobby, and you get dressed. I'll wait for you."

"Okay, I'll be quick," Adriana said.

.

.

"You didn't tell me you were arrested!" Harri said to Adriana that night over the phone.

Harri and Adriana's parents were staying in Bruce's hotel, free of charge, while they were in Gotham. Harri was a few floors below where Adriana was, in Bruce's penthouse.

"What are you talking about?" Adriana asked as she breastfed Arsenio.

"You attacked some woman and destroyed her shop?" Harri said.

"Oh..shit..." Adriana replied. "I mean...sugar!" she said.

"Sugar?" Harri asked, confused.

"I cursed in front of the baby," Adriana told her.

"Girl, he's too little to know what you're saying," Harri said.

"How did you know about the arrest?"

"Some sleazy channel has your mugshot and all, and a video clip of you breaking shit," Harri said. "You went off."

"Yeah..that woman is horrible," Adriana said. "Madame Twyla. She-"

"She what?" Harri asked.

Adriana couldn't answer. She was looking down at her beautiful baby. If she had never met Madame Twyla..maybe she wouldn't even have him. She would have never poisoned both herself and the Joker that first night that started it all.

"Nothing," Adriana said. "I'm just...so upset that they did this. Bruce doesn't even know-"

Adriana heard the front door shut.

"I have to go," she said to Harri.

"Okay...good luck," Harri said and hung up.

Adriana held onto Arsenio who was still nursing and walked out of their bedroom and made the long walk to the living room.

"Hi.." she said to Bruce, who was taking off his jacket. "I assume you've seen the news."

"Yes," he said and loosened his tie before removing it.

"So...Bruce..." she said. "I'm sorry.."

"Is this what you meant?" he asked. "When you told me you had some secret and you had done something wrong and couldn't tell me?"

She looked away from his face and down at the crisp, white shirt that he was wearing. She saw him walking closer, still unable to look him in the eyes.

"Adriana," he said, his voice low and even. "Talk to me."

"I...I don't know what happened," she said. "She gave me some potions or concoctions and they affected me..they made me act out of character sometimes."

"Drugs?" he assumed.

"No!" she said. "No.."

She lifted Arsenio to burp him.

"Adriana..this is a big deal to the public," he said. "We're getting married tomorrow-"

"I'm sorry...I know I've embarrassed you and I know you must be really angry with me-"

"Sweetheart," he stopped her. "I'm not embarrassed. And I'm certainly not angry. I just wish you would have told me. Nothing you do could ever embarrass or anger me. I love you. I'm just concerned because I don't want you to feel ashamed or bothered. They're going to talk about this a lot and try to shame you. You will have to ignore them.."

Adriana rubbed Arsenio's back and looked Bruce in the eyes. His deep brown eyes were loving, comforting, and made her forget all about the drama and likely thousands of people around this city that were thinking horrible things about her right now. She couldn't believe how she'd forgotten to mention the incident. It would become quite the scandal, but Bruce didn't seem to mind.

"I don't deserve you," she said, finally.

"I'm the lucky one," Bruce answered and kissed her.

.

.

.

"You look so beautiful, Adriana," Aymara told Adriana.

She was wearing her wedding gown, her hair was done and her makeup had just been finished. The entire process took almost three hours and Adriana was happy that the baby had slept through most of it. Harri was holding him and Sidi was looking at Adriana and smiling.

"Yes," Sidi said. "You do."

"Thanks," Adriana said. "I'm so happy you two are here."

"And I'm sure you can see how happy we are to be here," Sidi said.

"Well, you're both smiling pretty hard," Adriana laughed.

"Hmm..." Sidi said. "I actually meant, with your gift."

"Oh...right," Adriana said. "My gift."

"Has it returned? Since you have given birth?" Sidi asked.

"No...it hasn't," Adriana answered. "Actually...I'm just now noticing. I mean I hadn't thought about it at all.."

"Interesting," Sidi said. "I will likely be back soon. So...nothing? No thoughts? Even in childbirth?"

"While I was giving birth?" Adriana though it was interesting how deep the conversation had gotten so quickly.

"Yes," Sidi said. "Anything?"

"Well..." Adriana tried to remember. "I remember a lot of frikken pain.."

"That is normal," Sidi said.

"Actually," Adriana said. "My heart rate went up and I saw like...fire all around me. Flames. Like I was burning up."

"Hmmm..." Sidi said. "Anything else?"

"No.." Adriana said.

"Did you feel pain from the fire?" Sidi wanted to know.

"Well...it felt hot like it was burning me," she told Sidi. "The doctor said I had a fever for a moment-"

"Oh..." Sidi said, sitting slowly. "This is not good."

"What do you mean?" Harri said, her hand moving slowly on the baby's back.

"Your gift is back.." Sidi said. "If you are feeling physical symptoms from your visions..it will only get worse. We will have to remove it soon-"

"But it's not back," Adriana said. "That only happened for like five seconds. And since then I don't hear a single thought at all. Nothing."

"Mhmm.." Sidi said. "Soon. We will have to take care of it."

"Whatever," Adriana said and stood up, feeling a bit annoyed. "It's time. Time to tie the knot."

"Indeed," Aymara smiled.

.

.

.

Adriana held her father's arm with one of her's and her bouquet with the other. She could hear music playing behind the door. The church was enormous and Adriana knew that there were a couple hundred people there. She knew almost none of them, and suddenly she felt a bit nervous. Worried. Anxious.

Her father seemed to sense it and rubbed her arm to comfort her.

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and the door in front of them began to open. Adriana looked ahead, seeing the aisle and hearing the shuffle of everyone in the room turning in their seats to look at her. Her nerves were taking over and she immediately looked down at the floor as she and her father took the first few steps.

Were they all thinking about the crazy video footage of her destroying Madame Twyla's shop? Did they all think she was crazy? At that moment, she wished he ad her gift. She wanted to know everything..even though based on the news and social media it was obvious. Most people thought she was insane, violent, a gold digger..

She looked ahead, finally and saw Bruce and his black tuxedo. Immediately, her worries went away when she saw his face. She didn't care what anyone thought. She knew that she loved him. He was looking at her with such awe, it made her want to cry. As she and her father arrived at the alter, she began to smile.

Her father placed her hand in Bruce's and she took a step up to stand beside him.

Adriana was in a daze, lost in Bruce's eyes as they repeated their vows. She could tell he was just as elated as they both took turns speaking.

"...to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, till death do us part.."

.

.

.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world," Bruce whispered to Adriana as they finished dancing at the reception.

"You're too sweet," she whispered. "I love you, handsome."

"I love you too."

The guests ate and danced and drank. Hours passed and Adriana finally have in and had two sips of champagne. She was getting so tired that the night was becoming a bit of a blur. Bruce pulled her away from the crowded room and out onto a balcony. The weather was surprisingly warm for the last day of September.

"I have a surprise for you," he said.

"Oh?" she said and wrapped her arms around him. "Are we going to sneak away now and go to sleep? That sounds amazing."

"Well...close," he said.

"What is it?" she smiled.

"I know we agreed we wouldn't do a honeymoon," he said. "But...Aymara and Harri agreed to stay to watch the baby. If you want he can come with us-"

"Oh...a trip," she said.

"Quebec," he said. "Just for a day."

"Let's do it," she said, wanting to get away from the city of Gotham, from people, and from the party.

"Really?" Bruce said, sounding relieved. "Thank you, baby. I just wanted up to get away for a bit."

"It's a good idea," she said. "And Harri could take care of Arsenio...but how long are we going to be away from him exactly?"

"We could leave tonight and come back tomorrow evening," he said. "Or earlier. It's up to you."

"Okay," she said, feeling like this was the biggest decision ever, to leave the baby again. Even for the three hours that they had been and the reception, she was missing him like crazy, but she knew that he was okay and taken care of.

"Great," he said and gave her a kiss. "I'll go and let the pilot know. We could leave in the next twenty minutes. I'm sure the guests won't even notice we're gone."

"Hahaha," Adriana laughed. "Well I'm going to say goodnight to my family and I have to go see the baby before I go and pump a bit more milk for him to last at least until we get back."

"Okay," Bruce said and gave her another kiss.

.

.

"I feel bad you missed the whole reception," Adriana said to Harri, who was changing Arsenio's diaper.

"I don't mind," Harri said and the spoke in a higher sweeter voice, while looking at the baby. "Not at all, little man."

"I missed you so much," Adriana said and touched his cheek. "Maybe...maybe I should stay-"

"No," Harri said. "He will be fine. You just pump some more milk for him, and we will be okay."

"Okay.." Adriana said hesitantly. "But what if he needs me-"

"I got this, seriously," Harri said. "You don't trust me?"

"I do...I just miss my baby already."

"Don't worry, sis," Harri told her. "I promise I will take great care of him and you can call me any time with facetime and you can see him, okay? You deserve a mini vacation."

"Yeah..yeah..alright," she said and found the breast pump and was thankful that her reception dress was a lot easier to lower in the front than the wedding gown.

"He is seriously so cute, Adriana," Harri said and smiled at the baby who was looking at her sleepily. "He has little dimples."

"I know," she said. "That's why I don't want to leave him. My sweet cutie.."

"Girl, you worry too much."

"I know."

"Your mommy and daddy love you so much," she said to Arsenio. "And so does your Auntie Harri."

When Adriana was done with the pump, Harri began to wash her hands and store the breast milk in the refrigerator.

"This is such a nice hotel," Harri said. "I guess Bruce owns this one too."

"Yes," Adriana said. They were in a penthouse suite in another luxury hotel in the city. The suite had a changing table and one of the guest rooms had been transformed into a nursery, just for the night. Adriana held the baby, who was falling asleep, never wanting to put him down.

"Actually," Harri said. "I guess I should say, you and Bruce own it."

"Oh...right," Adriana said.

"By the wayyyy," Harri said from the kitchen area. "I know this is probably inappropriate to ask right now, but what kind of prenup do you guys have?"

"What?" Adriana laughed. "We don't have one."

"Huh?" Harri asked. "Yes you do."

"No...we don't. He didn't ask for one.."

"Adriana," Harri said. "Come on. That's crazy. He didn't ask you to sign anything recently and maybe it slipped your mind?"

"No. Nothing," she said and smelled the baby's hair. She loved how he smelled.

"Wow..." Harri said. "I'm speechless. Maybe he's still getting the postnup together."

"Hmm...maybe," Adriana said, not really caring.

"Well, anyways," Harri said and reached to take the baby.

"Wait...just a few more minutes," she said and held him.

"Okay," Harri smiled.

After several more minutes, Adriana finally handed the baby over. He was sound asleep.

"He's a good sleeper," Harri said.

"Yes," Adriana agreed and gazed at him.

"Now you, leave before you change your mind," Harri said and waved Adriana away. "Aymara is coming up soon too, so we will both be watching over him and making sure he's safe and fed and loved and warm. Okay?"

"Alright, " Adriana nodded and kissed the baby on his head several times before leaving.

.

.

.

Adriana walked down a long hall with tall enormous elegant mirrors stretching up to the ceiling. She could hear the party several yards away. She and Bruce would say goodnight to their guests and finally leave. She took a deep breath and kept walking..but then she noticed something. A glimmer...

She turned quickly and saw it, a man turning a corner very quickly. He was wearing a mask...the gold mask she had seen the Joker wearing at the masquerade ball so many months ago. She was beyond confused but her body and voice seemed to react before her mind could.

"Hey!" she shouted and ran after the man who went out onto another balcony and down some stairs into the gardens behind the hotel. It was incredibly dark outside and Adriana tried to follow him through the path which led through many trees and flower beds.

"Hello, beautiful," she heard a familiar voice behind her.

She turned quickly and saw the masked man. It wasn't him...he was a bit shorter and slimmer than the Joker.

"Damien?" she asked.

"Good guess," he said and removed the mask. He was wearing a black suit, and apparently he had crashed the reception.

"What...what the hell are you doing?" she asked him.

He held the mask in his hand and looked at it. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm...having my wedding reception! What does it look like! And you weren't invited."

"I know," he said. "Do you recognize this mask?"

She barely looked at it.

"No," she answered.

"I think you do.." he said and walked close to her. "I must say...you look phenomenal, by the way. Having babies agrees with you."

"Damien, what the hell do you want?"

"This mask..." he said. "Belonged to the Joker."

She was quiet.

"I found it in one of his storage units. The same mask...one of my colleagues saw on a man you left a masquerade ball with about a year ago."

"So?" she said.

"Was it him?" he asked. "And don't lie to me."

"I don't have to answer to you."

"Adriana," he said. "Believe it or not, I don't want to harm you or anything. I'm just trying to understand. What happened?"

"You think I know the Joker?"

"I know you do," he said. "I have proof. Just tell me where he is and he can never hurt you again. I will end him."

"I don't know him, and I don't know where he is."

"Adriana...come on," Damien said.

"Why do you think I know him? Just because of some stupid mask? That's your proof? For you to come here and torment me?"

"Actually..." he said and pulled some folded papers out of his jacket.

"What?"

"You had paint on your face," he said. "The night after you were arrested."

"No I didn't," she said.

"You did," he said.

"You're making something out of nothing," she said. "Putting pieces together that don't make sense-"

"Adriana, I don't know why you're protecting him," Damien said. "After what he did to you. I know the Joker was seeing a woman, and that woman was you. He...manipulated you somehow Adriana. And I know you must be ashamed. But it's not your fault. I just want my to bring him to justice."

"He didn't do anything to me, I told you-"

"He did, baby," Damien said. "I know you can't see it because...I don't know. Maybe your mind isn't right. He is master manipulator-"

"You have no proof of what you're talking about. Maybe it's your mind that isn't right. Have you considered that?"

"Yes," he said. "I went over it in my mind a million times. Over and over...I couldn't believe it..until I had tangible proof."

"Oh?" she asked as if amused.

"Yep," he said and held up the papers. "Do you know what this is?"

"No," she answered.

"The paternity test we did...has all the alleles listed..." he said. "The ones that determined I'm not the father of your child."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well.." Damien said. "I still have connections at the police. It wasn't hard to get the Joker's DNA. It was even easier to find someone willing to run a paternity test-"

Adriana felt herself becoming lightheaded.

"Which determined...there was a 99.9...9...9...9.." he started speaking and she realized he had memorized the number of nines. "...9...9...9...9...percent chance, that he is the father of your child."


	105. Chapter 105

"So..." Damien said. "Do you have nothing to say?"

Adriana was quiet. She wanted to run.

"Say something!" he demanded.

"What do you want me to say?" her voice heavy with pain.

"Adriana..." he said, his voice softened after hearing how hurt she sounded. "Look...all I want to know is, where is he?"

"I don't know," she said. "I told you that. As far as I know, he could be dead. I haven't heard from him or seen him since before I even knew that I was pregnant."

"That...that doesn't make any sense," Damien said, looking like he was deep in thought.

"Why?" she said. "He's either dead or he's...gone."

"He's not dead," Damien said. "I just know it. The circumstances surrounding his death make no sense. The van just stops, fills with gas to render all the guards unconscious and he gets away again, just to jump to his death? No...I don't buy it."

"I don't know anything about it, Damien."

"What makes no sense is that he hasn't contacted you," Damien said.

"What? Why would he contact me or anyone? If he wanted to escape and be free...he would just leave-"

"No," Damien said. "I had the man in custody for days. Starved and beat him and he never told me who you were. I showed him your _fucking picture_! On my phone! And he didn't say shit!"

"Why did you show him my picture?" she asked.

"What?" Damien asked, off guard. "Oh...well I had to show him some images of women, since he insisted the woman he was fucking was attractive."

"And you showed him me?"

"And others," Damien said. "Back on topic. He would have contacted you if he would have gotten away. He's in love with you."

"No," Adriana said. "He's not."

"Are you sure about that?" Damien asked. "Tell me what the hell happened. How did he...get you to.."

Damien looked like he was going to be sick.

"Look, Adriana. Whatever happened it's not your fault," Damien said. "I'm sure he manipulated you in some way-"

"I don't want to talk about this with you-"

"You're going to have to because there's no way I'm going to let that son of a bitch get away with what he's done. Don't you want justice? For what he's done to you?"

"No," Adriana said and turned to walk away but Damien grabbed her arm. "Let go of me."

"Listen," Damien said. "I didn't want to have do to this...but I need bait."

"Bait?" she asked.

"If he hears that you've been...say..abducted," Damien said. "Maybe he will show himself. As far as I could tell, when I was with him, he thought that you were dead. But now that it's all over the news that you're alive and well and a bride to Wayne...maybe he will come for you once he hears of your kidnapping. And since you're disappearing from the most high profile wedding in Gotham's history, I'm sure it will be all over the news in an hour-"

"Let me go," she said. "I'm not going to tell you again."

"I won't hurt you," Damien said. "And when he shows, I won't let him near you."

"What if your stupid plan doesn't work? What if he doesn't show?"

"If he doesn't show, then I will know for sure that either he's dead...or worse," Damien said.

"Worse?"

"I don't know," Damien said. "Maybe someone's abducted him and is torturing him. He has a lot of enemies. But the more likely option is that he's out there laying low and will come to your rescue. Don't you want to help me? To bring your assailant to justice."

"No," she said. "Now let go of my arm, Damien. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"You?" he said and started to laugh. "Hurt me? Baby...you're a kitten. I won't hurt you, though. Now..let's go-"

As he began to pull her her was stunned at what happened next. Within a few seconds he was down on the ground with her knee in is back and his left arm twisted and bent behind him. The papers he had in his hand had fallen to the ground.

"Ah!" he screamed at the pain in his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing! Adri-"

"Listen," she hissed into his ear. "Stay the hell away from me. I don't know where he is, and you'd better be thankful that he doesn't know what you're doing because he would kill you and so would my husband."

"Wayne?" Damien laughed through the pain. "I'm not afraid of either one of-...Ahh!"

He screamed louder as his shoulder and wrist felt like they would break free from their joints and she put more pressure on him.

"But I bet you're afraid of me now," she said.

"Get..." he struggled to talk through the pain. "Please...please...let me go-"

"Stay the fuck away from us," she hissed.

"Does Wayne know?" Damien asked, grunting in agony. "That your kid isn't his? Do you know..what a fucking scandal this is! I could get millions for exposing this!"

"What?" she asked.

"I don't want to do that to you," he said. "But you're going to fuck up my arm! And those papers aren't the only copies!"

She was quiet. She had angered him enough to the point that he wanted to expose her publicly. She didn't know what the hell to do.

"What do you want?" she asked. "Me to go with you? To try and catch the Joker if he's even alive?"

"No," Damien moaned in pain. "No..I've changed my mind. I want money."

"Money?"

"Yes," he said. "You're right, he probably wouldn't come for you. He's probably done the same shit to other women. He's probably a serial rapist. You probably didn't mean shit to him. I want money."

"How much?" she asked.

"Fifty million," he breathed.

"Fifty fucking million!" she shouted. "I don't have that!"

"You do now," Damien said. "Ask your new husband."

Adriana was quiet again. What other choice did she have?

"Fine," she said, fighting the urge to fully dislocate his arm. "Then you can never speak a word of this to anyone."

"Okay," he said. "Fifty million in cash and the world never has to know about you being attacked by the Joker-"

"Let's get one thing straight, you hideous bastard," Adriana said. "He never attacked me. I wanted him. Yes, you heard me right...I wanted him. And he was ten thousand times better than you in every single way possible. You'll get your money, but you'll also have to live with the fact that you pushed me into his arms. And I loved every fucking second of it."

.

.

.

"This place is like a castle," Bruce said to Adriana once they were in their hotel in Quebec. "Perfect for a princess like you."

Adriana smiled and took off her earrings. She sat on the love

seat in the room, trying to hide the fact that her hands were shaking. They had been married less than twelve hours and she already needed to ask him for fifty million dollars without being able to tell him why.

"Something's wrong," he said and sat beside her. "I can tell. You were quiet the whole plane ride."

"Yeah," she said. This would likely ruin their marriage..or worse..end it.

She thought carefully about how to ask him. He looked at her so lovingly..everything would change if he knew the truth.

"I'm...being blackmailed," she said.

"What?" he said, almost laughing. "Oh...you're serious. When did this happen?"

"A few hours ago, at the reception...someone was there, who knows something about me that can never be revealed. He agreed not to say anything if we...pay him," she said.

"Well," Bruce said and stood up. "How much do they want?"

"Oh..." she said and looked down at her hands. "Fifty million dollars."

"Okay," Bruce nodded.

"Okay?" she looked up and frowned. "That's it?"

"I've been blackmailed before, sweetheart," he said. "I know how this works. He'll likely go away for much less that fifty million."

Adriana was speechless.

"Naturally...you'll have to tell me what this person has on you. I need to have my lawyer draw up the contract for this person to sign," Bruce said.

"So...that's it? You'll pay him? Bruce..you don't even know what I've done," she said.

"I'll pay them because I love you," he said. "I don't care about the money."

"I...can't tell you," she said.

"Adriana," he said and knelt in front of her, his hands on her hips. "You can tell me anything. Anything! You know that."

Adriana swallowed. She could not tell him this. There was no way he would accept it..

"The contract...what if he knows other things...surrounding my secret-"

"We'll have him agree not to disclose any personal information about you whatsoever," Bruce said. "My lawyers know how to make this all encompassing."

"Bruce...I don't want to ruin this day..." she said.

"Then just tell me so we can put it behind us," he told her.

She nodded. Closed her eyes and spoke quietly.

"He knows..." she said, holding back tears.

"Go on..." he said.

"He knows that I'm a vigilante," she said, unable to speak the truth about Arsenio.

"What?" Bruce asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means what I've said..." she said. This was the only other big secret that she had that would justify the amount of money being demanded.

"I don't understand, baby," he said. "What do you mean?"

She was silent while he thought about it.

"No..." he said.

"Yes," she whispered.

"No..no..."

"I'm Shade."


	106. Chapter 106

Bruce was standing by the window with both hands in his hair. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"This...this is impossible!" he said.

"It's not..." she said. "It's me-"

"So this is why she-" he said. "I mean you...have been gone? Because of your pregnancy?"

"Yes," she answered.

"God...help me," he said and sat down.

"Bruce..." she said. "I'm so sorry-"

"You've lied to me! So many times!"

"I know-"

"I...I hit you! I knocked out one of your teeth!"

"Bruce..it's okay-"

"No! It's not!"

"I can't," he said shakily. "I can't do this right now. I need some air."

He grabbed his jacket and left the room. Adriana felt horrible. After she told him that she was Shade she noticed that he could not even look her in the eyes. He should have realized that she had been completely lying to him for months.

The amount of secrecy was too much for him. There had been so many lies and as the minutes passed the more she had to remember times were she had lied to him.

She didn't know where he went. She assumed that he had gone for a walk. She felt it gutted as she thought about the entire truth. What if she had told him about Arsenio and who his father was? It would have been far too much for the both of them.

Over an hour had passed that Adriana felt like she was barely awake. It was almost 2 in the morning and she needed to sleep. But it was difficult because all she could think about was Bruce and where he was and what he was thinking of her. Had she lost him?

She took a long hot shower and put on a thin satin chemise. She waited up a while longer and then climbed into the bed and buried herself under the blankets. She fell asleep surprisingly easily. She had a dream that Bruce came back angry and decided that their marriage could not work. This enormous secret that she had revealed to him was simply too much.

She woke up when she heard the door shutting gently. She heard his footsteps as he came into the dark room. She was afraid to move so she stayed still under the blankets with her eyes closed. The sound of a shower going started and for some reason she began to cry. She loved Bruce so much but their entire marriage with now on shaky ground and it had only just begun.

The feeling of the blanket moving a bit as he lifted it and crawled in beside her made her feel even more vulnerable. Bruce laid down on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, with her back to him.

"Who is it?" he asked, his voice stern. "Who knows?"

"It's Damien..." she said.

"Right," he said. "Okay then."

They were both quiet and then after a few minutes she felt him moving to turn on his side. It was their honeymoon and they were laying back to back in the bed, looking at opposite walls.

"Bruce," she said, so quietly she barely heard herself.

"Yes?" he said after a long pause.

"Do you..." she said, unable to hide the sound of tears in her voice. "Do you still want to be married to me?"

She felt him moving around as he sat upright.

"Look at me," he said.

Hesitantly, she lowered the blanket and turned to lay on her back and looked him in the eyes.

" I love you," he said. "Nothing can change that. Even though you quite literally dropped a bomb me tonight."

"I'm sorry I've lied to you Bruce... It's just, I knew you wouldn't let me be Shade. I knew how much you would worry."

"And for a good reason."

"I know it's dangerous, but I am good at it and I love what I do."

"Am I to understand that..," he began to ask. "You want to go back? You want to go back to being Shade?"

"I... I love you Bruce. And if you don't want me to, I'll never go back to it again."

"Would that make you unhappy?"

She paused while she thought about the question. "Yes."

"Then, you're just like me."

" I am?"

"Yes. If someone told me that I needed to stop being a vigilante... that I could no longer be the Batman... I would be devastated."

"That's how I feel... But for you I would learn to get over it."

"I want you to be happy, Adriana. I don't want to stop you from doing what makes you happy. It is hard as it is for me to admit this.. You... Shade... You're absolutely brilliant at what you do. You've proven yourself. You've done very well. And there's no way for me to not at least acknowledge that."

"Really?" she asked and sat up beside him.

"Yes. You're amazing. You're my wife and if you want to go back to it then I will support you. You... You handled yourself. You're an amazing fighter. You have amazing instinct. I will still be worried, honestly, because I love you so much. But you are capable and I trust you."

"Bruce...I love you," she said and embraced him.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and then gave a her a warm kiss.

"I love you too," he said and laid back. "Just...know that you can be honest with me."

"Okay," she said and looked down at him. "I know."

"Goodnight beautiful," he said and touched her cheek.

"Goodnight," she whispered and looked into his deep brown eyes as he closed them.

She closed her eyes too and rested her head on his chest. His skin was warm and she could hear his heart beating slowly under her ear. The rhythmic sound almost made her drift away into sleep. But instead she felt her eyes open again. She kissed his lips again softly. He was halfway asleep but she could feel him rubbing her arm lazily.

She pulled her lips away from his and looked at him sleeping. She touched his left cheek gently and then ran her index finger along his lower lip slowly. His eyebrows furrowed a bit before he opened his eyes and looked at her curiously.

The tip of her nose lingered on his before she kissed him again. He returned the kiss more passionately than before, he was now awake.

"Make love to me, Bruce," she whispered.

Immediately, he began to kiss her deeply and tenderly. He moved swiftly to his side and then up onto his elbows until he was over her. She closed her eyes and felt his lips moving around her face and neck. Her arms were crossed over each other behind his head and she moaned as his lips lowered to her chest.

He held her breasts with both hands and rested his face in them and she laughed softly while stroking his hair. He undressed the both of them quickly and began to suck on the skin on her stomach and she smiled down at him and he went lower and kissed her inner thighs.

She felt her eyes roll back as his lips and tongue covered her. Everything was happening so quickly, and she felt like she could barely catch her breath. She felt like she needed a moment to gather herself, to gain control, but all she could hear was her moans and cries of pleasure. There was no control.

One of her hands gripped his hair and other other gripped the sheets as she writhed under him. A surprisingly loud shriek came from her lips as she climaxed. His tongue kept moving and she tried to pull away from him as the sensitivity became overwhelming. He kept going, moaning against her and she felt another explosion almost immediately.

He seemed unable to get enough and her moans became whimpers. Her back was sweaty against the sheets and she thrashed around, trying to get away again. The pleasure was overwhelming. Her hips rotated so much as she tried to pull away that she laying on her side, gripping a pillow with both hands and screaming into it has he kept gliding his tongue all over her. He held her outer thighs with both of his hands securely and kept his lips locked onto her until he felt her body spasm again.

She tried to catch her breath but he was kissing her neck and shoulder and she felt him penetrate her. He was barely inside, but she felt him let out a deep groan into her ear.

"Mmmmm..." he moaned tensely as he moved in and out slowly.

He stopped moving and looked into her eyes, a look of confusion on his face.

"Bruce.." she whispered.

"I..." he said shakily and took her face with one hand. "I'm..."

She watched his eyes roll and his head turn so that he was facing away from her. His eyes were shut tightly and he almost looked like he was in pain. He wasn't moving at all.

"Bruce.."

"Hmm..." he groaned while remaining still and then began to grunt several times as he released inside of her before letting out a loud moan while he looked up at the ceiling.

He continued to look at the ceiling for a few seconds before he looked down at her again.

"I..." he said, sounding embarrassed. "I'm sorry...I don't know what happened."

"It's okay," she smiled and placed her hands on his chest. "It happens."

"Not...not to me," he said, unable to believe how briefly he had lasted.

"Come here," she said and pulled him down into a kiss.

"Does your chest hurt?" he asked.

"What?" she whispered.

"I...I don't know..." he said. "I feel like..I'm feeling what you are...or I'm knowing what you're thinking..it's strange."

"Oh..." she said. "I mean..my breasts are a little sore but that's normal. I'm fine."

"Okay," he said, still looking dazed.

"Kiss me," she said and he obeyed.

"I love you," he said slowly.

"Mhmmm," she moaned as he entered her again. "I love you too."

"Uhhhhhh..." he sighed and pushed himself into her entirely.

He was incredibly hard and moved slowly, yet again. His body felt like steel above hers and she held onto his back and pulled him down against her, holding onto him tightly.

"I..." he said. "I don't want to hurt you.."

"Bruce.." she whispered. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt...You're not hurting me."

"Mhmm.." he said, sounding like he was trying to get a grip of himself. "I need it baby."

"Me too..." she whispered into his ear, not wanting him to worry or hold back. "I need it too...go hard, baby."

He began to thrust faster and faster, and began to feel like he was in a dream. He felt like he has to be dreaming. Drugs were not something that he ever liked to experiment with, but he had tried a few very foolishly in his youth. They were the closest thing he could compare to this experience. It was if his mind had somehow softened, become open. Open enough to take on other's thoughts but also open enough to release stagnant and painful thoughts of his own. Everything that he had held onto..anger, regrets, sadness..they all seemed to be slipping away. He became aware of other people in the building and in the surrounding town. The experience was only topped by the physical pleasure in his body. It was dizzying. He felt like he was being taken towards a light..bright and warm. He couldn't hear her thoughts too clearly, but he felt as if he could feel what she was feeling physically. He wanted to shout, he wanted to sing, he wanted to cry.

Adriana held him close as he moved against her. She didn't know his thoughts at all but she heard all of the shaky words he was saying aloud, and he had never heard him use so much profanity. His body began to shake as he erupted inside of her again and again.


	107. Chapter 107

"That's a nice picture," Adriana said to Bruce as she rested her head on his chest and they looked at photos from their wedding and reception. On his phone's screen was a picture the photographer had just sent to him, of him and Alfred standing together and smiling.

"It is," Bruce said. "Alfred never though he'd see the day that I'd get married."

"Well, it's happened," she smiled and gave him a kiss before resting on his chest again.

"This one's nice too," Bruce said. There was a photo of Adriana and Lucius dancing together at the reception.

"Awww, I love it," Adriana said. "Hmm..that reminds me, I need to get my suit from Lucius to see if it still fits the same."

"What suit?" Bruce asked.

She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.

"Oh..." Bruce said, understanding. "Wait...what? Lucius knew? All this time?"

"Yes," Adriana said. "He's the one who made my suit for me."

"This is absurd," Bruce said. "You two have been in cahoots!"

"Bruce...don't be mad at him," she said. "I asked him to keep it from you. I told him that I would tell you eventually.."

"And you did, once you were blackmailed," he said. "It's crazy...How could you two keep this from me?"

"I'm sorry..." she apologized. All she could do was apologize again and again.

"Pffff..." Bruce blew out a lot of air and rubbed his forehead. "It's alright. At least I know now...and we have no more secrets."

"Right..." Adriana said. "No more secrets."

"We have to head out soon.." Bruce said and kissed her forehead.

"Really?" she yawned. "It's five in the morning."

"I know," he said. "I'm sorry, but I had my lawyer get in touch with Mr. Ricard."

"You did?" she asked. "When?"

"When you were asleep," he said. "You slept for half an hour."

"Oh..." she said. "So why do we have to leave so early?"

"My lawyer's arranged a meeting," Bruce said. "We'll get him to sign the contract and pay him."

"Okay," she said. "So..the lawyer knows? That I'm Shade?"

"Oh, of course not dear," Bruce said. "From what I hear the contract is the most thorough confidentiality agreement my lawyer has ever written. Thicker than the bible. Basically, Mr. Ricard is not allowed to utter a single word about you to anyone. Any evidence or documentation or anything that he has pertaining to you cannot ever be shared with anyone. He can't even breathe your name, basically."

"Wow," Adriana said with relief. She only hoped that Damien would not mention the truth the he knew at the meeting. Bruce knew that she was Shade. Damien knew that the Joker and she had been in a relationship and that he was Arsenio's father. Neither one of them knew what the other did.

"Yup," Bruce said and massaged her arm.

"We should get ready to go then," Adriana said, wanting to get back to her baby.

"Wait," Bruce said, pulling her back down as she tried to get up.

"Hm?" she said.

"We have about an hour," Bruce said and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Ah..." she said with a smile knowing what he wanted.

"So.." he murmured and kissed her. "Let's make the most of it...again."

.

.

.

"My baby," Adriana said, almost in tears as she picked up Arsenio. "I missed you so much!"

"He's such a good baby," Aymara said.

"He is," Harri agreed. "And so cute. I want to take him home with me."

"I feel like I missed so much," Adriana said and kissed his cheek. He was quiet and looked around attentively. "It looks like he's gotten bigger since I left yesterday-"

"Adriana, calm down," Harri laughed. "He slept most of the time you were away."

"My babyyyy..." she said and kissed him again.

"His little cheeks are going to turn red again from you kissing them too much," Bruce finally said and placed his hand on her lower back.

"I knoww," she said. "I can't help it."

"Here," Bruce said and reached out his arms and took the baby. "My little guy. We missed you so much."

"We did," Adriana said.

.

.

.

"There's no way I can read all of this," Damien said and looked at the stack of sheets in front of him. He had one arm in a sling. It was now 10 a.m. and Adriana and Bruce were alert even though they both had barely slept.

"Then don't," Bruce said, from across the large mahogany table they were sitting at. He sat next to Adriana and held her hand under the table. "And just sign it."

"I can't sign something that I haven't read-"

"I'll save you some time," Bruce said and leaned forward to hand him a Victorian wood fountain pen. "Basically, you can never speak a word about Adriana to anyone, ever, for the rest of your life."

Damien took the pen tentatively.

"So...I sign this and you'll give me what I asked for? The money? Fifty million?" he asked.

Bruce looked at Adriana.

"Yes," Bruce said. "We will pay you for your discretion."

Damien was quiet and looked at them both for several seconds.

"Did she tell you? What she's done?" Damien asked.

"I know everything," Bruce said.

Adriana felt her palms going sweaty. If they both revealed what they knew she decided she would run out of the room and never come back.

"So..." Damien frowned. "You...still want her? Enough to pay me fifty million?"

"Yes," Bruce said. "Just like you do."

"What?" Damien asked defensively.

"You still want her," Bruce said. "But unfortunately you will never have her. But you will have money and a comfortable life. Sign the contract."

Damien pulled his lips in tightly. He had nothing to say. He signed the top sheet with aggression.

"Flip through," Bruce said. "Eight signatures are needed."

Damien glanced up, his eyes fiery with anger. He then looked down and flipped through the endless pages and began muttering.

"You know, she's fucking crazy right?" Damien said. "She messed up my fucking arm."

"Well, at least you know not to mess with her," Bruce said as Damien kept flipping to look for the next page that required a signature.

Once he was finished signing, Damien shoved the stack of papers in their direction. The lawyer, who had been quiet the entire time, reached across the table and pulled them over to himself. He looked over the pages to make sure everything had been signed and dated where needed. He then nodded to Bruce to let him know that everything was done.

"We appreciate your cooperation and discretion," Bruce said and pulled out a check and slid it across the table to Damien.

Damien looked at it and then back up, his eyes meeting Adriana's. She looked down.

"Good luck," Damien said. "I'm sure one day you'll come to your senses about her. If I can find out her secret, I'm sure someone else could."

"We'll deal with that if it happens," Bruce said. "Nothing for you to be concerned about."

Damien pushed the check into his jacket pocket and looked over at the lawyer.

"Can I leave?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," the lawyer nodded.

Damien looked at Adriana again. She averted his gaze but felt his eyes on her for a while before he turned to leave.

"That was surprisingly easy," the lawyer said when Damien was gone. Adriana let out a sigh of relief. Her secret was safe.

"Yes," Bruce said, sounding relieved too. "Very easy."

"I'll have these all recorded and stored away securely," the lawyer said, regarding the signed contract. "Did you need anything else, Mr. Wayne?"

"No," Bruce said. "Thank you, Lachey."

"Always a pleasure, Mr. Wayne," the lawyer said and then left with the stack of papers.

"Quite easy," Bruce said to Adriana who had been quiet the whole time. He stood up and stretched his legs.

"And expensive..." she said. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's nothing," Bruce said. "I mean..yes, it was costly. Probably my biggest expense this year."

"Yeah..." she murmured.

"But.." he said, putting the tips of his fingers under her chin and tilting her face upwards. "You're worth it."

"I'm glad you think so.." she said.

"I know so," he replied.

"What...what was that you said to Damien about him still wanting me? He doesn't want me...he's disgusted with me. He hates me now-"

"No..." Bruce said and laughed. "He wants you, honey."

"How are you so sure?" she asked.

"It's strange..but I felt like I got a sense of what he was thinking," Bruce said. "Even though you're still not hearing thoughts..you're rubbing off on me..it's amazing."

"And what was he thinking?" Adriana asked nervously.

"Hmm.." Bruce said. "He wanted you..bent over this table."

"Ugh," Adriana huffed.

"Hey," Bruce said and gently pulled her to her feet. "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

He kissed her softly and deeply, his hands firm on her backside.

"Oh," she said and raised her eyebrows and looked around the room. "You want...again? Here?"

"Mhmm..." he said and fell into another kiss and she felt his erection against her as her backed her against the table.

"Oh..." she said as he buried his face into her neck.

"Damn, you smell amazing," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "What are you wearing?"

"Nothing?" she said. "I didn't even put on lotion."

"Are you sure?" he said, inhaling her skin at the front of her neck and then went down her chest. "You smell so sweet."

"What..." she asked and started to smell her skin and then used her finger to move the front of her shirt away from her skin. "Oh..." she said and laughed. "I mean, I kind of smell like milk."

"That's what it is?" he asked.

"Yes-" she said but he started kissing her again.

"You smell fucking amazing," he told her and began to unbutton her shirt.

"Thanks," she chuckled, tiredly. "So do you."

"Mhm," he said barely hearing her while he lifted her onto the table.

"Are you sure someone won't come in?" she asked.

"I'm sure," he said, breathlessly. "Well...99%."

"Okay," she laughed. "Close enough."


	108. Chapter 108

"It's okay, little one," Adriana turned her head to the left and said to Arsenio, who had just begun crying. She could tell he was getting hungry, but she was in the middle of a post-partum pelvic exam. "I'll feed you in just a minute, amor." Arsenio quieted quickly after hearing her, almost as if he count understand what she had said.

"Everything looks great, you're recovering well," the doctor said. "Have you experienced any constipation, hemorrhoids, or incontinence?"

"No, nothing like that," Adriana said.

"Wonderful," the doctor said. "You should be fine to resume sexual activity."

"Oh.." Adriana said, knowing she and Bruce had already had sex countless times in the past week. "We already have..a lot."

"That's fine," the doctor said. "Would you like to discuss birth control options?"

"I used to take the pill a long time ago," Adriana said. "I didn't like how it made me feel though."

"There are non-hormonal options," Dr. Kapoor said. "Perhaps we can fit you for a diaphragm."

"You really do it all, Dr. Kapoor," Adriana laughed.

"Well, Bruce employs me as his personal physician and typically I'm just patching him up from trauma incidents," Dr. Kapoor said. "But I am passionate about all areas of medicine. Bruce gives me a very high budget for the facility here even though most of the equipment is never used. Truthfully, you being here has been the most exciting work I have done in a long time."

"Childbirth," she laughed. "Happy to be of service."

"Thank you," he said. "So, would you like to be fitted for a diaphragm?"

"Sure," she said.

.

.

.

"Hmmm.." Sidi said she held the baby.

"What?" Adriana asked in the middle of laughing at something Aymara said.

"Nothing," Sidi said.

"Tell me," Adriana said, immediately able to tell that Sidi was hiding something.

"It's nothing dear," Sidi said. "Just admiring your gorgeous little boy."

"He is a cutie isn't he?" Adriana said.

"He is," Sidi agreed.

"So how is the newlywed life?" Aymara asked.

"It's great," Adriana answered. "I'm so happy...everything is perfect."

"We're happy for you," Aymara said. "You had the most beautiful wedding I have ever been to."

"Yeah, we had a team working around the clock for a few weeks since it was so short notice," Adriana said. "I'm glad it turned out well."

"It did," Sidi said. "Your marriage is beautiful, despite what people are saying."

"Thanks," Adriana said.

Recently, she and Bruce had been in the news a lot. Somehow, the public had gotten wind of the fact that they did not have a prenuptial agreement. Many people thought that she was a money hungry schemer, and the mugshot and video footage of her destroying Madame Twyla's shop didn't help. Adriana knew that most of the public did not like her at all. Bruce had encouraged her to stop watching the news all together, but she couldn't help seeing the hatred everywhere she went. She always felt eyes glaring at her.

.

.

.

"It feels the same," Adriana said to Lucius as she tried on her suit.

"Well, it has quite a bit of stretch for movement," he said.

"So no alterations needed?" she asked.

"I wouldn't say so," Lucius said.

"Has Bruce talked to you yet about all this?"

"You mean, the secret I had been keeping for him for months about you being Shade?"

"Yes."

"Oh yes," Lucius said. "He wasn't happy at all but I suppose he will get over it soon enough."

"He will," she said, sure of it. "We talked about it when we were in Canada. He's okay with me being Shade."

"Is that so?" Lucius said.

"Yes," she said. "Why? Did he say something different to you?"

"Not exactly," Lucius said. "He doesn't sound thrilled about it is the gist I got."

"Right..." she said. "I mean..it's dangerous work so I understand why he's not excited about it."

"The Batman and Shade," Lucius said. "Mr. and Mrs. Wayne."

.

.

.

"She had the easiest job," Bruce said to Adriana as she nursed Arsenio.

"Who?" she asked.

"The nanny we hired," Bruce laughed.

"Oh," Adriana laughed too. "Yeah, I suppose she does. I have him all the time. But we'll need her more soon."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"You know.." she said. "I was thinking about returning to...work...soon."

"Work..." he repeated. Vigilantism. "So soon?"

"Well..yes...I'm excited to get back to it," she said. "Not a whole lot, just..you know, here and there when I can."

"I though maybe you would wait a while," he said. "Like maybe a few more years."

"Years?" she asked. "No..I don't think I could stay away from it for that long."

"I understand," he said.

Adriana finished feeding the baby while Bruce showered. Once he was done, he took the baby while she had a long shower. Once she was done, she saw the baby sleeping on the bed. Bruce was laying on his side next to him, watching him sleeping peacefully.

"Shhh.." Bruce said quietly and smiled at Adriana.

She walked over to the bed quietly and laid on the opposite side of the baby.

"His hair is growing a lot," Bruce said quietly and touched the top of his head gently.

"Yeah," she said. "And his little fingernails."

"Oh yeah," Bruce said and pointed to a tiny scratch on his cheek.

"Aww, did he scratch you?" Adriana asked.

"Well, in his defense, I was probably kissing him too much," Bruce said. "But I'm sure it was an accident."

"Hahah," Adriana laughed softly. "It's so hard to resist."

"It is," Bruce said.

"Did you have a good day at work?" she whispered.

"It was brilliant," Bruce said.

"Brilliant?" she laughed softly.

"My intuitiveness about what other people are thinking is becoming very beneficial," he said. "Profitable. I'm the best negotiator I've ever met."

"I see," she said. She was missing her gift and was unsure of how Bruce was picking up on it even though she felt a complete void when it came to hearing other's thoughts. She remembered the same thing happening to Damien. He became much better at his work, and was able to rise in rank while he was an officer. Because of the heightened intuition about others.

"It's amazing," he said.

"Mhmmm," she said and leaned forward to kiss Arsenio on his tiny nose. His tiny hand moved up to her face even though his eyes were closed.

"Ahhh," Bruce said quietly and gently stopped the baby's hand. "You don't want a scratch too."

Adriana laughed without making a sound and kissed the little hand. The baby opened his eyes slowly and looked up at them and yawned.

"How is everything he does so cute?" she said. "Like, that was the cutest yawn I've ever seen."

"I know," Bruce said as the baby began to close his eyes again. "Are you sleepy, Adriana?"

"Hmm, not yet," she said. "It's only eight."

"Maybe Evelyn can take the baby for a bit," he suggested. Evelyn was the nanny who had been working for them for about a week. She was a live-in but typically only worked two or three hours a day since either Adriana or Bruce had the baby most of the time.

"Hm?" she said and looked into his eyes. "Okay, I'll take him to her room."

"Okay," Bruce said and looked back down at he baby. "You need your rest little one."

"Mhmmm," Adriana said and sat up and moved to pick up the baby.

"I'll take him," Bruce stopped her.

"Okay," she replied as Bruce picked up Arsenio as gently as possible. "I'll see you soon, mi hijo."

Bruce smiled and left the room. Adriana laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. The room was dimly lit and quiet and it was making her a bit sleepier than she realized she was. She rubbed her eyes before closing them. She rolled over onto her side and felt herself drifting off.

"Sleeping?" she heard Bruce say quietly.

"Not quite," she said. "Almost."

He got back into the bed and laid behind her. She felt his hands roaming her body as he kissed her shoulder.

"I know it's the fourth time today.." he whispered.

"Mhmm," she said. "This morning..and your lunch break...and when you got home again this evening.."

"I know," he told her. "But you make me..." he said and groaned into her ear. "I can't think about anything else."

She turned to her left and looked over her shoulder up at him and placed a hand on his cheek. He kissed her lips gently.

"Thank you," he said and sat up to take off his shirt.

"For what?" she asked.

"For putting up with me," he said. "I know it's a lot to ask. I hope I'm not wearing you out."

"It's okay," she laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, almost slurring his words at the end of the sentence as he kissed her again.

She left him massaging her thigh and lifting the satin gown she was wearing before reaching forward to caress her chest. She felt his other hand sliding under her her right side. He then began to hold her chest with both hands while placing kisses in the back of her neck through her hair.

"So beautiful," he murmured against her skin as she rubbed his forearm.

He pulled the thin gown up until it was around her waist and then gently nudged her top leg forward. His breath was hot in her ear as he entered her. She felt his body freeze for a few seconds before he began to move slowly. He released a few short breathy moans he let out against her neck as he went in deeper.

They began to kiss as he held onto her hips with one hand and her chest with the other. She reached back and pulled his boxers down further until he grabbed them and pushed them down to his knees before kicking them off and entering her again.

"Slippery," he whispered with a laugh in her ear.

"Mmhm," she chucked and then stopped him. "Oh...I almost forgot. I got a diaphram today. Maybe want to put it in before-"

"Oh," he said. "Where is it?"

"In the bathroom," she said as he got up. "It's in a little box with some other stuff by my sink-"

"Got it," he said and she watch him walk into the bathroom. She heard the sink running for a bit. He was back a few moments later with the small white box and a small hand towel.

"This?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled, distracted by his manhood. "Nice cheeks by the way."

"Nothing compared to yours," he said and opened the box. "I just washed my hands."

"Hm?" she said. "You want to put it in?"

"Why not?" he smiled.

"You know how to?" she asked.

"I'm very experienced in these things, baby," he said and pulled out the tube of sperm gel.

"Oh...okay," she said.

"If you don't mind of course," he said.

"I don't," she said, half laughing. "Go ahead."

She laid flat on her back with her legs slightly apart. Her eyes looked around as she heard the sound of him filling the diaphragm with the gel. After nudging her knees back a bit he inserted the device and checked the rim of it with his finger to make sure it was secure once it was inside.

"There," he said, and wiped his hands on the towel.

"That was fast," she said. "Like you've done it a million times."

"Mhm," he said and crawled over her and kissed her. "Hopefully a million more times, but with you alone."

"Nice save," she laughed.

"I try," he said and reached down and began to enter her again.

She rested her hands on his shoulders as he went in slowly again.

"Magic," he breathed with a smile and kissed her lips.

After the kiss he went up to standing on his knees and held her thighs back as he went quicker. She looked up at his incredibly chiseled body, his luminous skin, and his deep brown eyes. He was an absolutely gorgeous man. He went even faster and his gaze was diverted as he became distracted by the movement of her breasts. He leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

She could tell he wasn't ready for the volume of milk that entered his mouth and much it spilled around his lips and dripped down the side of her chest. His lips stayed latched onto her as his thrusting became slower and she realized he was drinking. She cradled his head as he went slower and slower.

"Here," she said and moved his to the other breast. The act was incredibly relieving as she was engorged most of the time. His hips moved at a leisurely pace and she noticed the slightly drowsy look in his half opened eyes.

He kissed her lips when he was done and began to thrust a bit faster for only a few seconds before he released inside of her.

"Wow," he said when he was done. He rolled over onto his back. "I was almost sure I'd done everything."

"Haha," she laughed and rested her hand on her forehead.

"That was amazing," he said. "God, I love you."

"I love you too," she said as he turned to kiss her again.

"Adriana," he said and looked into her eyes.

"Hm?" she said and caressed his cheek.

"I..." he said, as if he was having difficulty thinking of words to say what he was thinking. "I can't let you go back out there..as Shade."

"Huh?" she asked, not expecting this. "What do you mean?"

"I just can't do it," he said. "I've been worried, and I thought I could just...step aside and support you but-"

"Bruce-"

"I can't risk anything happening to you. Please, Adriana...for me. I can't..I just can't have anything happening to you. It's too dangerous-"

"You can't ask me to stop Bruce..please-"

"I'm begging you!" he said, his voice raising a bit. "If you knew how much I love you-"

"Bruce..you leave almost every night. You're always in danger and I support you because I understand it...We have to fight for what we believe in. You can't ask me to just...quit!"

"I will die with worry,Adriana," he said. "And I'm not being dramatic. I would actually suffer cardiac arrest. Please..don't do this to me."

"Bruce..."

"Please," he pleaded with his eyes.

"I'll..." she said, unsure. "I'll think about it."


	109. Chapter 109

"I'm making paella," Harri told Adriana.

"Sounds good," Adriana said. "Maybe I will make some for dinner, if i have enough time..otherwise we're eating pork chops."

She was rocking Arsenio gently in his carrier which was sitting on the empty washing machine. The dryer was going and she was waiting for it to finish.

"Mrs. Wayne," she heard Alfred come in to the laundry room behind her. "Surely you know that you don't need to be the one cooking or doing laundry."

"I know," she said. "I enjoy it though. Sometimes. Also, call me Adriana, please..Mrs. Wayne is so formal."

"I see, Adriana," Alfred said. "Well you are an excellent chef. If you wanted to begin cooking now I could take the baby."

"Okay," she replied. "He could go with Evelyn if you get busy."

"I'm fairly certain she's busy polishing her toenails," Alfred laughed and walked over to the baby who looked around with very alert eyes.

"Busy girl," Adriana said. "We work her too hard."

"Hi Alfred," Harri said over speaker phone.

"Hello, Harri," he said in a friendly tone.

"Okay," Adriana said. "I'll get started with dinner then."

Once Adriana was in the kitchen, she resumed her conversation with Harri.

"I hope we have saffron," Adriana said and looked through the spice rack. "If we dont-"

"Pork chops?" Harri guessed.

"There's no saffron.." Adriana said. "Which sucks because we have all the other ingredients..lobster tail and shrimp...kielbasa, mussels, prosciutto..."

"Tragedy," Harri said. "Maybe run to the store and get some."

"Oh.." Adriana said. "I've been kinda avoiding going out, but yeah I guess I could make a quick run."

"Are people hounding you?"

"Yes...taking pictures everywhere I go and asking me all types of personal questions. I really wasn't ready for all of this."

"Don't you have servants who can go get it for you?"

"Servants?" Adriana laughed. "I mean the chef usually does the grocery shopping but he's not here today because I gave him the day off."

"Oh.." Harri said. "So, pork chops it is?"

"Actually..." Adriana said and pulled out her phone.

There was a notice about a possible bank robbery. Movement had been detected in the safety deposit lock room, but no alarms had been tripped. Adriana had received notices like this for months and had to ignore them because she was pregnant and didn't feel it was safe to go out and fight. But now, things were different. She had to go, she wanted to go, she needed to go.

"I gotta go," Adriana said to Harri. "I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Sure," Harri said. "Bye sis."

.

.

.

Sure enough, there was a team of men trying to get into a safety deposit box. They couldn't see her, but she could see them. There was also another pair of men that she saw several yards away trying to enter a safe. Adriana wasn't sure which one she should go after first. She decided to go for the team at the box.

The bank was dark, since it was closed, and the only lights in the room were from the beams of flashlights that a couple of the guys were carrying. She didn't know how many were in the room as she crept by the door, but she guessed there were three, based on their voices. Before she could enter the room, she heard a struggle ensuing.

She peered into the room through the crack in the door and saw him.

The Batman.

Clearly he had found another way in. She watched the fight. It was an amazing sight to see, even though the lighting was horrible. The beam of flashlights went around the room erratically and one even dropped onto the floor. She caught glimpses of the walls, lined wall to wall with shiny gold locked boxes. Maybe she wasn't needed here and he could handle it.

But then she saw one of the men that the Batman had knocked down pull out a gun. The other two men were swinging at him fiercely. The one on the floor stood up slowly, and aimed the gun at the back of the Batman's head.

She knew that his suit was protective against electricity, fire, knives in most areas, and many caliber pistols and shotguns. But she knew his mask was not equipped to protect his skull from such a close shot at point blank range. She had to act.

She dashed into the room and hit him hard in the left kidney with her fist. In his pain he released a shot, which fortunately hit the back of the Batman's suit, much lower. He would hurt from the shot, but he wouldn't die. The Batman turned to her while hitting one of the men in front of him so hard that he flew into the wall of locked boxes.

He was prepared to fight her too until he recognized who she was. She was already kicking the man with the gun before snatching it from him.

Shade and the Batman's eyes met for a second before he had to turn and fight again. The entire altercation was over a few seconds later. Once all three men were dropped, he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. When they were in the hall, he looked at her wordlessly while still gripping her.

"There are two more," she said, disguising her voice. Without her gift she wasn't sure if the men on the floor were unconscious enough to still hear her. "They're trying to get into a safe, that way."

Still, he looked at her quietly. She could see the vexation in his eyes.

"I'll let you handle that," she said, before he could say anything. "And by the way, we're having pork chops for dinner."

.

.

.

Bruce sat at the dining table wordlessly. He was wearing a black shirt and loose black pants, and his dark hair was wet and slicked back, fresh from the shower. Adriana walked up from behind him and placed his plate onto the table in front of him. He looked down at it without saying anything.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked.

"Eisbock," he replied and picked up his fork without looking at her.

"Got it," she said and left to get the bock from the cellar. She sat the cool snifter glass next to his wrist, before sitting in front of her plate.

As soon as she sat down, she heard the baby begin to cry. The nanny was there, and so was Alfred, who didn't mind caring for him. Even though they had help, they both still felt the need to go and see Arsenio whenever he cried to make sure that he was okay. Adriana moved to stand up but Bruce stopped her.

"I'll go," he said, and put his fork down, glancing at her as he left in a flash.

Bruce was gone for several minutes, and she began to eat. She though about how quiet he was being and how brief his words were. She couldn't tell if he was angry, but she felt sure that he was. She ate very quickly because she was hungry and she was sure her food would be gone by the time he returned. He came back to the table and sat down and lifted his glass.

"Just needed changing," Bruce said. "He's sleeping."

"I don't think Evelyn has changed one diaper the whole time she's been here," Adriana said, wanting to make conversation. But it was true. The nanny barely did anything but feed the baby sometimes and wait for Bruce or Adriana to come running if he cried. If he needed changing, or soothing, or even burping they did it.

"She's changed him twice," Bruce said.

"Oh," Adriana said as Bruce began to eat. "How was your day?"

He looked up at her, sure that she was being sarcastic. Then he wiped his lips with his dinner napkin and leaned back.

"Perfectly fine," he said. "Except for the part where my wife, who assured me that she would take some time to think about returning to her...hobby...decided to surprise me by showing up. Without discussing it with me at all."

"Right...that," Adriana said. "But...your wife was very useful though, wasn't she? I mean, you were able to come home safe and sound tonight because she stopped you from being taken out."

"Thank you," he said, as though he didn't want to speak the words but felt obligated to. "But that..changes nothing. I'm not comfortable with this, Adriana."

"Sweetheart," she said. "Tonight was amazing! I loved it...it just reminded me of how much I have to be out there. I can't just stop now. Please understand. I don't want you to worry-"

"I know," he said and cut her off. "But we need to put some rules and regulations in place."

"Do we?" she asked, unsure of whether or not she liked his tone.

"Yes," he said. "I don't want you doing anything too dangerous."

"So, what are you suggesting?"

He glanced behind him, making sure no one was around.

"No tasks that involve drug lords, or the mob. No robberies with teams of more than four men. No weapons or munition busts," he said. "No abductions or ransoms of anyone well known, they will have a much tougher team."

"Is that what you've been doing this whole time?" she laughed. "Thinking up this list of things I'm not allowed to do?"

"Adriana," he said. "I'm asking you as nicely as a I can. I don't think my requests are unreasonable. There will still be plenty of work for you. And as I recall, you don't mind taking smaller incidences."

"That's true, but you're limiting me-"

"I am," he said firmly, raising his voice slightly. "Because I love you. I refuse to let anything happen to you. I can't let it happen again."

She thought about his words and wasn't sure of what he was referring to. But when she looked into his eyes, she saw it. She saw his sorrow. His sorrow for the death of his parents, which he was powerless to stop. She saw the despondence as the though about the death of Rachel. The Joker had killed her, burned her alive, and Bruce couldn't stop it. He was tired of losing everyone he loved and was not willing to allow it to occur ever again.

"Okay," she agreed and reached across the table and took his hand. "I'll follow those rules. I promise."

"Thank you," he said genuinely and lifted her hand to kiss it. "I love you so much. I just want you to be safe."

"I know, my love," she said. "I love you too."


	110. Chapter 110

"Its called lactational amenorrhea," Dr. Kapoor told Adriana. "Since you are breastfeeding almost exclusively, this can happen."

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"It means, typically for a period of 3 to 6 months you max not experience a period," he said. "It could last much longer depending on you long you breastfeed. So the past ten weeks since you've given birth, not having a period yet is totally normal."

"Okay," she said with relief. "I almost thought maybe I was pregnant again."

"No, your blood test came back negative," he said. "We'll keep an eye on this, but I'm certain that once the baby has weaned your cycle will return."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"And how is your shoulder healing?" he asked.

Dr. Kapoor knew that Bruce was the Batman, and Adriana decided that it was finally time to reveal to him that she was Shade a week ago. Now she could tell him about her injuries and he was totally understanding.

"Much better," she said. "Still hurts but it feels like it's healing."

She had been thrown down a flight of steps while stopping a burglar who had broken into the apartment building of an elderly woman. Fortunately, she was able to stop him in the end but she still was in pain from the fall.

"Yes," Dr. Kapoor said and felt her shoulder. "It looks like the swelling is gone."

.

.

.

"A helipad?" DeMarco asked Damien as he was being given a tour of Damien's mansion.

"Yes," Damien answered.

"Do you have a helicopter?" DeMarco wanted to know.

"No," Damien replied. "Not yet, at least."

"So, are you gonna tel me how in the hell you can afford a place like this? Did you find millions in another one of the Joker's storage sites?"

"No," Damien answered seriously. "Can't tell you how I got the money. Signed a bunch of shit."

"Oh damn..." DeMarco said as if impressed. "But you know you can trust me, buddy. I'd never tell a soul."

"Can't do it," Damien said plainly.

"Does it have anything to do with our search? The Joker?"

"Yep," Damien said.

"So he's alive? Who paid you off?"

"No clue if he's alive, DeMarco. And like I said, I can't tell you shit."

"You gotta give me something, man. Come on-"

"Okay," Damien said. "All I can tell you is that I found the woman. She doesn't know where he is."

"I need more," DeMarco said. "Who is she?"

"You know I can't tell you," Damien said.

"So...that's it? Dead end? We won't be finding the Joker after all, huh? He's probably dead."

"Maybe," Damien said. "The fact that the woman didn't know where he was means he's probably far away by now. But still...I think she might be my lead."

"Lead?" DeMarco said. "So you're still going to keep searching for him?"

"Absolutely," Damien said. "And I will find him."

Damien thought about Adriana, and the fact that she, in some moment where she had a severe lapse in judgement, has slept with the Joker. She was obviously mentally incapacitated when she made such a decision. Or maybe he had drugged her? Either way, he was sure it wasn't her fault. He wanted her back, but Wayne was going to prove to be a problem. Wayne didn't deserve her. He didn't understand her the way she needed to be understood. But he could understand why Wayne didn't want to part with her even though she had been a part of something so vile, with the Joker. Damien himself realized after the shock of the paternity test results, that he didn't care. Adriana was worth it, no matter what she did. He would have to find a way to win her back.

.

.

.

"Turns out, it's just missed periods because I'm breastfeeding," Adriana said as she fed Arsenio.

"Oh, I think I've heard of that," Harri said on speaker phone.

"What are you eating?" Adriana asked Harri, since it sounded like she was chewing.

"Some Oreos," Harri said.

"Mmmm that sounds good," Adriana said. "With milk?"

"No, orange juice," Harri said.

"Yikes...too much sweet for me," Adriana laughed.

"All we talk about is food," Harri laughed. "I should make Antonio an Oreo cake, he loves those."

"Send me a slice," Adriana said.

"I will," Harri joked. "So are you and Bruce enjoying the presents I got you?"

"What presents?" Adriana asked.

"The stuff I left at your place after the wedding because you didn't have a bachelorette party," Harri said.

"Oh," Adriana said, vaugely remembering telling Alfred to put away the mountains of gifts that had been left by people during and after the wedding. "Sorry...I didn't get to open it yet. What is it?"

"Just some nice lingerie and stuff," Harri said.

"Lingerie," Adriana said. "Can't remember the last time I wore any."

"Really?" Harri asked. "Even on your honeymoon?"

"Nope."

"Wow. I thought Bruce would be into that type of thing."

"I'm sure he is," Adriana said. "He doesn't seem to mind that I don't wear it. I mean, he wants to have sex literally all the time, so I'm guessing he doesn't care."

"All the time," Harri laughed.

"Yes...like three or four times a day," Adriana said. "At the least. Sometimes more."

"More than four times a day?" Harri asked. "You sure he's not some kind of a sex addict?"

"No," Adriana laughed. "I'm not."

"It's probably just the newlywed phase, you know," Harri chuckled.

"Yes," Adriana said. "He's been in Washington, DC for two days though, so we haven't so far today or yesterday. "

"At least try it on," Harri said. "I mean I paid like $500 for all that stuff."

"I will, I promise," Adriana said as Arsenio made a small noise.

"Awwwww," Harri said. "Hi Seni!"

"He hears you," Adriana said. "You miss your Auntie don't you, sweetie?"

"I miss you too, sobrino!" Harri said sweetly.

"He's getting sleepy," Adriana said. "My sweet boy."

"Okay, I'll let you go," Harri said.

"Okay sis, have a good night."

.

.

.

"Wow," Bruce said as he came into the bathroom.

"Oh, shit," Adriana said and held her chest. "You scared me."

"Sorry, baby," he said, visibly distracted. "That...is exquisite."

"Oh," she said. "Harri got it for me. It's quite bridal."

Adriana had tried on the white corset with matching thong underwear, and white thigh garter belt and stockings. It wasn't the most comfortable thing she had ever worn, but it was beautiful.

"Bridal...yeah," he said in a stupor. "Your breasts look like heaven on earth. Such a nice visual to return to after a long dull trip...with endless hours of conferences and meetings. That being said, even though my heightened intuition started to wear off after the first day, I'm fairly sure I've made some negotiations that will increase our revenue this year by almost 3%"

"3%" she said. "That's nice."

"That's better than nice," he said. "That's almost a billion dollars. Worth all the dull meetings."

"Aw...I'm sorry it was dull," she said.

"No worries," he said and walked over to her, holding her hips and staring down at her chest. Her hair was long enough to brush against his wrists. "It's kind of nice..."

"What is?" she asked as he pulled her hips forward so that they were touching his.

"Torture...days away from you," he said. "To a stale world full of..navy and black suits, PowerPoint presentations, charts, graphs, negotiations, everyone's breath smelling like coffee.."

"Hahaha," she laughed softly against his cheek.

"And then coming back to," he said and held his face against her hair and inhaled before speaking into her ear. "The most sensual, luscious, beautiful, warm...soft...succulent woman alive."

"You're incredibly sweet," she whispered.

"No, baby," he said deeply. "If you knew what I was thinking right now you wouldn't be saying that. Anyway, how was your day?"

"It was alright," Adriana said. "Had to go out twice for...you know, two robberies. Both just individuals, no big teams. Took care of the baby..seems like he was hungry every twenty minutes today."

"Sounds tiring," he observed. "Please tell me you're not too tired.."

"I'm tired," she laughed. "But I'm alright."

"Whew," he exhaled. "I was thinking, maybe we should have the place to ourselves."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yes, Evelyn can take the baby to one of the suites in the hotel downstairs, we'll have someone take the extra crib down," Bruce said. "Not for long, just a couple hours. We could give the rest of the staff the night off."

"You want them to leave?"

"Yes," he said. "I have a feeling I may get a little...loud."


	111. Chapter 111

"She'll be alright," Gordon said to Shade as the woman who she had just talked out of jumping from the roof of her apartment building was placed into an ambulance. "She'll get the help she needs."

She nodded, still afraid to speak to Gordon directly, fearful that he would recognize her voice, even though she did her best to disguise it.

"The people of Gotham are very happy that you're back, Shade," Gordon said, trying to get her to talk.

After nodding again, she turned to leave, hoping that Gordon wouldn't stop her. "

"Are you back for good?" he asked.

She turned to him, her voice a whisper. "Yes."

.

.

.

"The public loves you a lot more than they do me," Bruce laughed as he and Adriana spoke over a Sunday lunch alone at home.

"Nah, they love you too," she replied.

"They don't love me," Bruce said as Arsenio made a noise. "See, even my son agrees."

"They do love you," she said again.

"They value and respect me," he clarified. "They appreciate me. But you...they adore."

"Whatever you say, baby," Adriana told him as Arsenio made another tiny noise.

"He's so vocal today," Bruce smiled. "Will you be talking soon little man? Can you say mommy?"

The baby gave a small smile and made another noise.

"How about daddy?" Bruce asked and touched his feet.

"I think that's a few months away," Adriana laughed.

"Maybe he's a baby genius and will say it tomorrow," Bruce joked. "Is Monday the big day little one?"

Adriana laughed and watched Arsenio looking at Bruce, smiling a bit every few seconds. They were so happy.

.

.

.

"Merry Christmas," Bruce whispered into Adriana's ear as she slept. "Mrs. Wayne."

"Hmm," she said, half asleep, as one her arms lifted and her hand found his face. She kept her eyes closed as he kissed her. "Merry..."

"Still asleep," he said, smiling against her lips.

"Mhm," she said with her eyes still closed and rested her wrist on her forehead.

He placed a hand on he waist and began to kiss her stomach above her belly button. She felt the warmth of his lips through the t-shirt she was wearing and smiled before finally opening her eyes.

"Merry Christmas," she said finally.

"My beloved is finally awake," Bruce said into the fabric of her shirt.

"I am," she said and took her arm off of her forehead and ran her fingers through his silky hair.

"Look to your right," he said.

She turned her head and saw four small jewelry boxes on the bed beside her.

"Awww..." she said. "You didn't have to get me four gifts."

"I didn't," he said and moved up to kiss her lips. "There other ones are in the living room."

"You told me you don't do much to celebrate Christmas," she laughed. "And that you didn't want anything."

"I have everything I could possibly want," he said.

"But you got me real gifts," she said. "And all I got you was a decanter set."

"Thank you," he said. "Speaking of gifts, open yours."

"Okay," she laughed and sat up. He had gotten her two pairs of earrings from Cartier. An amulette pair of mother of pearl and onyx, and yellow gold Love hoop hearings. He had also gotten her a gold Love bracelet and an emerald and diamond panther necklace.

"Do you like them?" he asked.

"I love everything," she said honestly. Everything he had gotten her were things that she would have definitely picked for herself. "I can't wait to wear these Love earrings."

"I'm glad," he said and gave her another kiss.

"I wish had a better gift for you," she said.

"You do," he said seductively and began to kiss her stomach again.

"So that's what you want for Christmas?" she laughed. "The same thing you get all the time?"

"I never get tired of it," he whispered. "That's all I want."

.

.

.

"You have to admit," Shade said to the Batman. "We make a good team."

"Teams aren't for me," he said, disguising his voice as he dragged one of the men they had found in the woods.

Four men had escaped from the prison and the police had already found two. He and Shade were working on finding the last one.

"One day you'll admit it," she smiled. "I'm going to check by the river."

.

.

.

"My baby is fourteen weeks old today," Adriana said to Arsenio. "Isn't he?"

He looked at Adriana and Aymara sweetly.

"He's going to grow up to be gorgeous," Aymara laughed. "Look at those dimples."

"Yes, pretty baby," Sidi said and handed Adriana a cup of coffee.

"So what did you two do to celebrate the new year?" Adriana asked them. "Anything interesting?"

"Like what?" Sidi asked.

"I don't know...does it mean something to you?" Adriana asked.

"You mean to we harvest the energy of the moonlight to bring in the new revolution around the sun? Some time of a witchcraft ritual?"

"You really do that?" Adriana asked seriously.

"No," Sidi replied, just as seriously.

"So disappointing," Adriana laughed.

"Haha," Aymara laughed sarcastically.

Adriana looked down at her vibrating phone to see that Bruce had texted her.

"Oh...I'm going to have to leave soon," she said.

"You just got here," Sidi said.

"It's my husband, he needs-" Adriana said and stopped talking. "Just needs me to come and see him at work."

"Hm," Sidi said, and Adriana could immediately see the slight judgement in her eyes.

"You can leave Arsenio here if you want," Aymara said. "I'll watch him for you."

"You don't mind?" Adriana asked.

"No, no," Aymara said. "He's an easy baby to watch."

"Thanks," Adriana said.

"So, what does your husband need that's so urgent?" Sidi asked.

"He just wants to see me," Adriana said.

"Mhm," Sidi said. "I know what he wants. "So this is what you do? Run to his office at his beck and call?"

"Sidi," Adriana said, embarrassed at how the conversation had turned. "Even so, I'm his wife and we're married...we can do what we want."

Adriana had gotten the feeling, ever since she and Bruce had gotten married, that Sidi did not approve of him for her. She was very quiet about it and never explicitly said anything, but Adriana could tell.

"Do you remember what I told you," Sidi said. "Long ago...about your happiness. Your relationships."

"You said I would be miserable forever and every man that I'm with will treat me like garbage," Adriana said. "But you were wrong. Because Bruce treats me amazingly well."

"I never said you would be treated like garbage," Sidi said. "Foolish girl, twisting my words."

"Well then refresh my memory, because that's how I heard it," Adriana said.

"I told you to be careful in your decisions," Sidi said.

"I was careful, and Bruce was the choice."

"Yes," Sidi said. "But I told you, you must be careful who you chose to give yourself to. I can tell your gift, though absent for you, is spreading to him. Why else would he be calling you in the middle of the day to have you rush to him?"

"Sidi-"

"No," Sidi interrupted. "I am your friend and I am here to be honest with you. The man you chose...he is known to all in Gotham to have been a promiscuous man."

"So? You think that he'll cheat on me?"

"Not necessarily, but maybe. That is beside the point-"

"Well then what is your point?"

"He has been with enough women to see more clearly the difference between you and everyone else. I hope for the sake of your mental state and his, that you two stay together. He will not let go of you easily of anything happens."

"Sidi," Adriana rolled her eyes. "We are never breaking up."

"Even men, such as your ex the cop, make mistakes. Take you for granted. They are men after all. And now you have your husband dependent on you physically. Tell me, have you ever denied him?"

Adriana thought about it a few seconds before answering. "No."

"Perhaps you should," Sidi said. "Such a dependency isn't healthy. I assume he's using you to get ahead in his business. You're affecting his mind in a way that he will not want to do without."

"So what are you saying?" Adriana said, now feeling incredible defensive. "He only wants me for my gift? That's all any man will want me for?"

"No," Sidi said. "I'm saying you need to be careful. I didn't say that's all any man will want you for but I am saying you certainly are making it that way by running to him whenever he wants something from you. The only type of man you could be so giving to would be a man that is the opposite of what your husband has been with women. You need to ration it out, and not be at his beck and call, Adriana."

Adriana suddenly felt a flashback..the only time she had been able to be carefree with a man. With every man she had been with, she felt a growing dependency. A growing addiction. They could barely control themselves with her, and usually sex was over very quickly, even if it happened several times. With every single man...all but one. One who was the opposite of Bruce. She didn't want to think about it. It was in the past.

"Do you even enjoy it?" Sidi asked.

"Ma?!" Aymara, who was quiet all along, interjected.

"Answer me," Sidi said. "Do you?"

"I mean..." Adriana said. "It's enjoyable.."

"You're doing this mostly for him," Sidi said, after sucking her teeth and rolling her eyes. "Just because it is what he wants. This is not healthy. You will eventually grow tired of it and it will hurt your relationship."

"So?" Adriana said. "What am I supposed to do? Tell my husband I don't want to sleep with him so much because it will hurt our relationship?"

"You need to enjoy it as well, otherwise you will grow to resent him for taking from you. Taking and taking, while you only give in," Sidi said. "Only a matter of time. Have you ever enjoyed a man even once?"

"Yes," Adriana said, certain of her answer. "And I enjoy my husband too-"

"You must have been young," Sidi said.

"No," Adriana said. "It was...a little over a year ago. Why do you assume I was young?"

"Nevermind that," Sidi said. "Perhaps you need to, for the sake of your relationship, take a lesson from when you had enjoyment. And find a way to enjoy your husband as well, because I can tell this running back and forth will only break your relationship."

Adriana looked at Sidi, trying her best not to show her anger. But maybe Sidi was right, Adriana felt like she was slipping back into old habits. She remembered Damien, and how it always felt like she was giving in. She gave in for years until one day she shut down and shut him out. It was right before she admitted herself into asylum. She couldn't help but also think of the Joker and how different things had been with him. She remembered the contrast...when she was with him, she initiated about 90% of the time. He never seemed pressed or dependent on her, he was incredibly calm compared to every other lover she had taken. She knew that he was nothing like Bruce-he was the polar opposite, when comparing their sexual pasts, but she refused to accept that Bruce's past would permanently affect their relationship.

Maybe Sidi was right, and it was up to her to decide to ensure that she would enjoy it every time. She remembered how vocal she had been when she had her most enjoyable experiences over a year ago. Maybe it was time to become bold and forthright again. She loved him and wanted them to stay together and happy. The both of them.

"I have to go," Adriana said.

"Well I will keep him," Aymara insisted. "He can stay forever."

"She will kidnap your baby," Sidi said.

"I'll be back later," Adriana said after kissing Arsenio several times.

.

.

.

_Are you on your way?_ Bruce texted Adriana.

She looked at the messasge on the screen for a few moments and took a deep breath. She wanted her relationship to work, she wanted to be happy. She had to speak.

_No. I am home._ She looked at the reply message before she hit send. The penthouse was empty and quiet.

_Is something wrong?_ She read his message and took another breath.

_Come home._

She sat her phone down, wondering if maybe she should call him. But she couldn't do anything over the phone. She heard her phone vibrate a few times, but she ignored it. Sitting around was hard to do as she wondered whether or not he could get away from work. He had told her earlier that he was going to have a very busy day, at least four meetings. But Sidi's word's had made her realize her flaw...quiet complacence.

Fifteen minutes later she heard the front door open and then Bruce calling her name.

"In here," she said calmly. She was sitting on the couch in their bedroom.

"What's wrong?" he asked, visibly worried. "Where's the baby?"

"Aymara has him," she said. "I'm going back to get him in a little bit."

"Oh.." he said, obviously confused. "You gave me a fright, Adriana. I thought something happened."

"Sorry," she said.

"Why did you want me to come home?" he asked and glanced down at his phone to re-read her message but she took the phone from him.

"I needed to talk to you," she said and sat his phone down beside her before standing up. "We need to talk."

"Well..." he said, suddenly nervous. "That's never good."

She looked at the pattern in his tie, and intricate zig zag weave. Then she looked at the crisp white shirt he was wearing under his deep blue pinstriped jacket.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm...not happy," she said carefully.

She watched the color leave his face as his lips slightly parted. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Oh God..." he said, looking faint.

The reaction shocked Adriana more than anything ever had. She grabbed his hands to give him some easement.

"Bruce-"

"No...no..." he said, breathlessly.

"Bruce," she said again. "It's okay..I'm not going anywhere...I just wanted to talk to you about it and I'm sorry I'm just springing this up on you-"

"Tell me," he said. "Tell me what's wrong. What did I do?"

"Nothing," she said in a comforting tone. "You didn't do anything wrong, I did. You're an amazing husband and father, Bruce. I just...haven't communicated as well as I could about something-"

"About what?" he asked eagerly, with a bit of relief.

"It's...um..." she said, unsure of why she was suddenly nervous. "I know this is bad timing, and it could have waited until later-"

"No, no, Adriana," he said with yearning in his voice. "Tell me. Nothing's more important to me than your happiness."

"Okay," she said and exhaled. "Well, it's our sex life. I'm not completely...contented."

She watched as Bruce let out another breath.

"Alright," he said and sat on the edge of the couch. "Alright...Is...is it something we can fix or..?"

"Huh?" she asked unsure of what exactly he was asking.

"Is there something," he asked, as if ready to be hit with bad news. "Something about me that's not..." he said while making gestures with his hands. "Not...satisfactory..or ample enough for you? Not...adequate?"

"Oh, Bruce," she exhaled. "No, no, nothing like that."

"Are you sure?" he asked, tugging on one of his cuff links uncomfortably. "My feelings will be hurt, but don't be afraid to be honest with me-"

"I'm sure Bruce, I promise," she told him honestly.

"Okay..so then it's something else," he said. "Something we can fix hopefully?"

"I mean, I think so," she said. "If you're willing-"

"I'll do anything you want, Adriana. I mean that," he said and took her hands.

"Okay," she said, looking at his impeccable suit. "Maybe when you get back from work later we can talk about it-"

"No," he said firmly. "Now. I'll call the office and move my meetings."

She could tell he meant what he was saying. She nodded quietly and he stood quickly to leave the room. His voice could be heard outside the door as he made a total of two phone calls, one to his secretary and one to a colleague he was supposed to have a lunch meeting with in an hour. Adriana sat on the bed and felt nervous again. Maybe she didn't even know what she wanted. Maybe she had forgotten. Maybe all of this was for nothing and she wouldn't be able to communicate effectively with Bruce, and even if she was able to, maybe it wouldn't work and she would still be less than satisfied.

Bruce came back into the room and shut the door, even though there was no one else in the penthouse.

"Okay," he said and walked over to stand in front of her.

She stood up quickly, somehow feeling suddenly empowered.

"Get undressed," she said and began to pull off her own clothing.

He was a bit stunned at how rapidly she was moving and how blunt her words were. He wasn't expecting it, but he obeyed. Once he was nude she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a kiss. The kissing deepened for a minute before he stopped.

"Am I am okay enough kisser?" he asked, thinking far too much.

"Shut up," she whispered and grabbed him and began to kiss him again.

This was the bossiest he had ever seen her, and he was almost entirely certain that he liked it, even though he was a bit anxious about what was to come. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him onto the bed, and then climbed on top of him. He smiled while she placed kisses all over his face and neck and down his chest. Her hands slid up and down slowly on his thighs as she used her lips to lift his manhood and take the tip into her mouth.

"Huuuuuuh," he breathed out, his voice sharp, as her lips and tongue moved on him.

"Mmm.." she hummed while moving her lips up and down. She felt his thigh twitch under her hand and began to move faster.

He looked down at her, watching her begin to massage him with both hands. Her hands became slippery and moved much faster than her mouth. He felt her beginning to introduce very strong suction and he inhaled an icy breath through his teeth. The feeling of her mouth and hands was the perfect combination and he felt like he was about to burst when she stopped. He head dropped back onto the pillow as he finally too a deep breath.

Her lips went up his abdomen and chest and finally met his lips again. She smiled and kissed his nose and forehead. He reached up touching her body as she crawled over him and turned around. Her hips were over his face and she had taken him into her mouth again.

She flinched in pleasure at the sensation of his tongue on her. His hands were on her thighs and he moaned into her as she continued to suck on him. He climaxed, releasing into her mouth a few seconds later and she swallowed immediately. After he caught his breath she turned around, placing her hips over his head again, but this time facing him,

"Don't stop," she whispered and looked down into his eyes.

Grabbing her sides, he began to devour her again with determination. He wanted to give her everything she asked for. He moved his face around, pulling her hips down and burying himself in her. Her stamina was astounding to him. He was sure she had climaxed four times as nearly an hour went by. He would stay here all night long if it was what she wanted.

She smiled deviously and lifted herself off of his face and put her hips over his. Her knees were on the mattress and she leaned forward over him as she lowered herself slowly onto him. Almost immediately, she began to move up and down on him very quickly. He felt his body seizing, ready to release again straight away, and he struggled to hold back.

"No," she said, grabbing his chin and looking at him seriously, while still riding him just as fast. "Not yet."

"Okay..." he said, half moaning. "Okay..Okay.."

The visual of her chest moving in front of his face was going to send him over the edge so he stared at the ceiling, trying not to hear her delightful moans. He groaned and shut his eyes, willing himself to hold back, instead focusing on counting his breaths. He hadn't had this type of problem in years, not since he was a teenager. He counted to ten and started over. He felt, through the slick gripping of her body around his member, his mind going soft and open. Releasing and taking in, all thoughts of everyone but her unlocked. He didn't know what type of facial expression he was making but it seemed that holding certain parts of his face a certain way helped him to hold on longer.

She slowed down a bit and stopped and he finally looked down at her. He wanted to explode more than anything else..other than making her happy. He watched her move from being on her knees as she changed the positioning of her legs. She pulled each knee up to her chest one at a time, and placed her feet flat on the mattress, now in a deep squat on top of him. She used her hands, placed on his stomach, to help push herself up and down.

For a second, he got a glimpse of his lower body. His pelvis was wet and soon he heard the sounds of wet flesh on flesh as she kept going even faster.

"Adri-" he gasped, not able to hold on any longer.

"Not yet," she said, it was an order.

He began to doubt himself, solemnly. The dizzying pleasure became sorrowful, and he felt like he was on a roller coaster of emotion. Her pace was fast, even, and unchanging and he wasn't sure that the next stroke of her body on his wouldn't make him erupt.

"No!" she said, as her hand flew up to his neck, her palm gripping it. "Not yet. I need more..."

"Ok.." he said the word with barely any air. "Please..Pl-"

He stopped begging as he heard her moans rise, moans he had yet to hear from her. The surprise at the sounds she was making almost calmed him a bit to allow him to endure a bit more. He felt like a thrilled spectator, even though he could feel her body bouncing hard against his. She gasped and then quickly returned to her knees and leaned forward over him. Her hips rose and fell as fast as she could move them and Bruce began to feel the orgasm burn through him. For a minute he felt that perhaps he had failed her, but then he felt her body shaking and spasming over him. The same was happening to her. As he released he felt taken away.

He saw the streets of Gotham, calm, dark and empty. He could smell car exhaust. He could feel tiny floating snowflakes landing on his skin. Such a simple and plain vision, but somehow it was one of the most beautiful scenes he had ever seen. It felt incredibly realistic and vivid. After a few seconds, he was back in his room with his wife.

There weren't any words that he could say, so he said nothing. He was speechless.

"I need more," she said and kissed him

He nodded, sure that he was willing to do anything. They made love in several positions, each time she instructed him to hold on. Her words encouraged him and he did his best. His body began to feel weary and tired but the sensations he was feeling kept him going. All this time, the three months they had been married, he didn't know that it could have been like this. He didn't know how deep and long-lasting her desires were and how much she needed. It was like he was meeting her for the first time..as fascinating deeply amorous woman who clearly required more than any other woman he had been with.

His thoughts began to wander as he held onto her hips while she was on all fours in front of him. She seemed knowing of exactly what she needed, and Bruce knew that he was an extremely experienced man to say the least. He was unsure of what type of man she had been with that was able to endure as much as he was being put through right now. But he knew that he had to measure up and give her his all.

He swallowed and looked up at the ceiling again, almost unable to bear the physical feeling along with the visual of her body. Then he heard her release a scream while she buried her face into the sheets and could not help but look down as her lower back jumped up and down quickly and erratically, the throes of an orgasm. The muffled screams and cries that he had never heard from her before gave him a bit of despair. The sounds let him know that so far he had never fully gratified her, and even now he was not sure if he had taken her to her zenith.

Her chest was warm under his head as he rested there when they were done. Her hands lazily stroked his hair, and he lifted his head and looked into her eyes. He was sure she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"Will you-" he started to say but then swallowed and looked a bit embarassed and then erupted into an outrageous fit of laughter. He felt completely drugged.

"Bruce?" she asked confused.

"I'm sorry," he laughed. "I was just-"

He began to laugh uncontrollably again.

"What?" she asked again. "What's so funny."

"I was just about to ask if you would marry me," he laughed. "But then I remembered."


	112. Chapter 112

"Mr. Wayne," Bruce heard a soft voice and someone's hand on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and saw that he had fallen asleep in the board room, presumably in the meeting that he went into that morning. The sunlight cast a bold ray through the glass in front of him, hitting his eyes directly and making him squint. He sat up and noticed the secretary holding a small plate with an espresso on top.

"Thank you," Bruce said and took the drink.

"Mr. Wayne," he heard Lucius say as he came into the room with a few folders and the secretary passed by him on her way out. "Good morning, again."

"Same to you," he said to Lucius as he walked over. Lucius had been at the meeting and had obviously let Bruce sleep once it was over. "Sorry about that. I was doing so well..haven't fallen asleep in a meeting for months.."

"Late night?" Lucius asked.

"Crazy night," Bruce said and stood to stretch.

"Sorry to hear that," Lucius said.

"Don't be, it was great," Bruce replied.

"I see," Lucius said and handed Bruce a folder. "Some things for you to go over before this afternoon's conference call.

"Appreciate it."

.

.

.

"I got it, baby," Adriana said to Bruce. He was feeding Arsenio, now six months old, tiny bits of eggs-his new favorite thing to eat. "I don't want you to be late for work."

"What's going to happen if I'm a bit late?" he asked her. "Will someone fire me?"

"I guess not," Adriana laughed and the baby looked over at her.

"Mommy is funny isn't she?" Bruce asked the baby who smiled a little.

"Da!" Arsenio said and looked at Bruce.

"Here you go," Bruce said, knowing that he wanted another piece of egg.

Arsenio was speaking extremely early and already could say a handful of words. Sidi had informed Adriana that she believed that the baby was gifted. She assured Adriana, who immediately panicked, that whatever gift the child had was very mild compared to her own, now dormant, gift. Adriana felt calmer when she looked at photos of herself when she was around her son's age. Even at six months old, she could see in the photos her mother sent her that she was already traumatized. Her eyes were always wide open, like a deer in headlights. She often looked afraid. It was a fate that she would never want to happen to her son.

Fortunately, Arsenio seemed perfectly healthy and normal. The only thing that was peculiar was how quickly he was learning to speak and how it seemed that he understood what was being spoken about around him.

Adriana was unsure of when her own gift would return. It had been gone ever since her pregnancy and showed no signs of returning. However, it didn't stop her from being Shade. She had been very active around the city recently and loved every second of it, despite having fractured a finger in a fight the previous week.

"How's your finger?" Bruce asked her every morning.

"Better, I think," she said. "Going downstairs to see Doctor Kapoor later. Arsenio has a checkup, so I will ask him to look at it."

"Good," Bruce said and reached across the table to take her hand gently before kissing it. "We must take good care of Gotham's most beloved."

"You mean you?" Adriana giggled.

"I am not beloved," Bruce said. "I am...revered...respected...appreciated. But you, my dear...You are adored by the people."

"If you say so, handsome," she smiled.

.

.

.

Arsenio didn't cry at all as Dr. Kapoor gave him immunizations. He watched the needle curiously.

"Good job!" the doctor said to him.

"Yes," Adriana said and kissed him on the top of his head as she held him. "You did so well!"

After an oral exam, Arsenio began to make sounds letting Adriana know that he was hungry. She began to nurse him immediately and Dr. Kappor glanced at her finger.

"If you don't mind," he said and took her hand as she held onto Arensio with her free hand. "I don't see any swelling. How is your pain?"

"Not bad at all," Adriana answered.

"Okay," he said. "We should be able to remove the cast in about two weeks."

"So...you think I should remain...inactive for two more weeks?" she asked. She was anxious to get back out there. Shade was needed.

"It's up to you, but I would advise resting for the next two weeks," he said. "We want the finger to heal well...I think returning to ...work..earlier may compromise that. The finger may end up disfigured if anything happens."

"Okay," she nodded. "I'll wait then."

"Has your menstrual cycle returned?" he asked.

"Nope," Adriana answered. "Should we do another pregnancy test? Bruce and I haven't exactly been...careful, every time."

"Of course," Dr. Kapoor said. "I think it's likely that you are not ovulating yet because you are still nursing heavily but it is possible. We will check."

When the results came back negative, Adriana was quite relieved.

"There's no way I could handle two babies at once," Adriana told Dr. Kapoor. "Maybe in like three years."

"In that case," he said. "I must urge you to remember to take precaution each time."

"We will," Adriana said.

.

.

.

"Good to see you back," the Batman said to Shade.

She had stopped a truck transporting a number of illegal weapons. The back of the truck was full of crates, and the driver was on the ground and told not to move. His ankle was in a lot of pain because of the fight that he tried to have with Shade. He was unsuccessful.

"Good to see you too," she said to the Batman.

The truck driver looked at them both with pleading eyes. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. When he first saw Shade, he thought he could get away easily. He had seen her on TV and heard a lot about her, but when he saw her in person he was not intimidated. She was quite a small and slender woman who did not scare him. Once they began to fight, he realized his mistake. He now knew why she constantly made headlines. She was impossibly fast, agile , and skilled.

"Please,' he said to them. "I...I didn't know what was in the truck. I'm just the driver they don't tell me what i'm transporting."

"I'm sure the police will love to hear all about it," she told him. "Personally, I don't really care."

"Please! You messed up my ankle and I'm in pain! That was enough punishment-"

"Not quite," the Batman said and stepped up to him. "Perhaps you should try to run," he said and turned to Shade. "And I'll handle it.:

She smiled and tilted her head at the man on the ground. He huffed and held his ankle, knowing he stood no chance against the Batman. The police were on the scene a few minutes later and took the man away, for certain to be questioned about who he was working had gone before the police arrived.

They had both decided it would be best if publicly, the Batman and Shade were not closely linked and avoided being seen together. He thought that Damien knew about her being Shade and didn't want to take any chances with him filling in the rest of the puzzle.

Once the police were gone, she began to walk away, figuring that she would take the train. But as she walked down a dark alley, the Batmobile pulled up alongside her. She stopped walking and looked at the vehicle as the door on the passenger side lifted. She leaned down and looked in.

"Need a ride?" he asked, his voice still disguised.

"Hmm," she said, disguising her voice again too. "I don't think I know you well enough to just...hop in your armored vehicle."

"It's the safest place you could be," he said.

"Oh really? I should just trust you?" she said, holding in a laugh.

"Shade," he said. "Trust me. You need me to protect you. Look at you."

"Are you saying I look weak?" she asked, looking at his eyes, surrounded with black. His lips revealed nothing about his expression. She couldn't tell if he was close to laughing as she was. He looked totally serious.

"Weak? No," he said and looked ahead the the alley street. "You're an incredibly beautiful woman, Shade. It's a wonder you haven't been kidnapped, yet.

He looked back at her, still serious.

"Get in."

She stepped into the vehicle and the door shut after she sat. He looked at over her for a second before driving off.

"Shade," he said, still disguising his voice even though they were alone. "Where did you come up with such a name?"

"You don't like it?" she followed his lead, still using her disguised voice.

"I'm only wondering," he said.

"Well, I guess the people of Gotham came up with it. I liked it."

He nodded wordlessly, still looking as serious as ever.

"And you...Batman..." she said. "You know..I know a lot about you. I even know where your Batcave is."

"You don't actually," he told her. "I've relocated and I'm sure even you don't know the new location."

"Is that so?" she asked. "Why did you relocate?"

"Found a better used for the space."

"Mhm...so cryptic," she said.

"I would show you the new location," he said in the husky voice. "But it's unlikely you trust me enough to go."

"I want to see it," she said. "I can handle myself."

"Very well."

,

.

.

"It's quite nice," she said and looked at the waterfall crashing down behind her. "Nice ambiance."

"It's functional," he replied, maintaining the false voice.

"You have a lot of computers," she said, noticing. "I don't need anything like that."

He looked at her quietly for a few seconds.

"Are you trying to insult me?" he asked.

"No," she laughed, in the low disguised voice. "If I wanted to insult you, I'd tell you about how I don't need an armored vehicle either."

He walked up to her and she backed away until she felt the desk behind her hitting the backs of her thighs.

"Don't try me," he said, close to her face.

"Or what?" she laughed.

The dark mask came up close to her again and his eyes pierced her for a few seconds before he turned away.

"I also don't need night vision assistance-"

In a split second he turned at grabbed her, and she smiled at him, unintimidated.

"I'm sorry," she apologized innocently. "I didn't mean it-"

"You've crossed a line," he said and grabber her under her chin.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. "Hit me with one of your tear gas pellets? Oh wait.. I don't need those either."

He pushed her back and she laughed harder.

"Where are you going?" she said to his back. He went over to a drawer and appeared to rummaging through it.

"I get a lot of injuries Shade," he told her darkly.

"That's what happens when you're not the best fighter," she teased.

"Hm hm hm," he laughed seriously with his back towards her.

"Just joking," she said. "Sorry. You're an alright fighter, Batman."

"Are you?" he asked. "Sorry?"

"Sure," she said.

"We'll see," he said and turned around holding something large, black and silver colored which took her a second to realize what it was.

"A massager?" she said.

"You've insulted me," he said.

"Said I was sorry."

"Yes," he observed. "And if you truly are, then I'm sure you would be willing to accept a little...retribution."

"What do you want?" she asked sheepishly.

"Take off the mask," he said.

"No," she told him. "I won't ever show you my identity."

"Very well," he said. "Then remove the suit."

She looked away at the waterfall and turned away from him as if thinking about it.

"If I do, then you'll forgive me?" she asked.

"I'll consider it."

Slowly she stretched the suit and her shoulders and began to pull it off. Typically, she wore nothing underneath but thin underwear. She pulled the suit down around her hips and then bent forward as she pulled it down to her ankles and removed it.

"There," she said. "Is all forgotten?"

"Not quite," he said. "You insulted my mild night blindness."

"Right," she rolled her eyes.

"Sit on the desk," he ordered.

"Okay," she said and hopped up and sat. "It's cold."

He removed his utility belt, appearing to ignore her words. He dropped the belt on the floor and grabbed both of her knees and pulling them up while yanking her towards him. She slid forward on the table quickly and her body hit against the armor on his pelvis.

"Wow," she breathed. "You're really mad, huh?"

His hand, also in armor slid up and down on her thigh.

"Why are you doing that?" she said. "It's not like you can feel anything through that armor."

"But you can," he replied and used his other hand to push her so that she was laying on her back. "And you owe me, Shade."

"I have a husband," she told him. " A sexy, strong, powerful one. And he's way hotter than you."

"Perhaps you should call him and tell him your predicament. Maybe he will come and save you," he said before reaching down and ripping her underwear. "Hmmm..."

"What?" she asked as he looked down.

"Just observing," he said and attempted to push one of the armored fingers into her. "Looks like we need to open you up a bit."

"What for?" she said. "I already told you, I have a husband." She flipped the dark hair she was wearing over one shoulder seductively.

"Don't worry," he told her. "I won't cross over into his terrain. I will just...graze over it."

"Whatever," she said. "Just hurry up. Maybe you can hang out all night in here, but Gotham actually needs me."

He pushed her back against the table and grabbed the chair and sat in front of her spread legs. He pushed her knees up and looked into her eyes before pulling the ripped underwear up to her left ankle.

She felt two of the armored fingers spreading her slowly. She looked down and then back into his eyes.

"You're enjoying this," he said.

"No," she said. "I'm not actually. Are you almost done?"

"You're going to enjoy it," he said. "You're going to moan and orgasm at some point."

"I doubt it," she said.

"We shall see," he said and looked down. "Very pretty."

"Well," she said. "My husband agrees-"

She stopped speaking as one of the fingers found the most sensitive spot on her body and began to move in small, slow circles. Her eyes squinted slightly as she gave him an icy stare. The finger continued to move at the same place for several minutes and though her sensitivity as building, she tried not to react. He kept gong and going, calmly and slowly, her eyes on his.

"So," he said, finger still going. "This husband of yours. Tell me about him."

"What do you want to know?" she stammered.

"He doesn't mind you going out into the city every night, risking your life for strangers?"

"He minds," she answered, trying to keep the shake out of her voice. "But he understands."

"I see," he said and shrugged.

"Are you married?" she asked.

"I am, actually," he told her.

"So, she doesn't mind that you're doing this?"

"I don't think she would mind," he said. "It's not as though you're enjoying it."

"Right," she gasped. "I'm not."

"Although," he looked down again. "You're leaking. You're certain this is in no way enjoyable?"

"Positive," she managed to say, barely.

"Well," he said and stopped circling his finger. "I'll just go ahead and clean this up and let you go."

"Good, I'm ready to go."

"I see," he said and leaned down, pushing her knees back further.

She couldn't stop the small flinch she made when she felt his tongue on her. He did what he said he would and his tongue moved around the opening to her body, clearing away all of the evidence that she had enjoyed him. Before stopping he allowed his tongue to move upwards twice, gliding over the spot that he knew she would make her react. She bit her bottom lip as she felt the warm pass of his tongue there the second time.

"Shade," he said. "I guess we are done here. You can go."

He moved to lean back in the chair but she grabbed his wrist. He looked down at her hand on his and then back into her eyes.

"Hm," he said. "I thought you weren't enjoying any of that."

"Well," she breathed. "I don't mind it."

"And I'm sure you also wouldn't mind leaving," he said. "Like you said, you're needed."

He pushed the chair back a bit with his feet and moved to stand up.

"Please," she said and grabbed his arm.

After looking at her again for a second he began to laugh.

"Begging," he said. "I knew it."

He smiled and sat down again extremely slowly and pulled her hips closer to his face. Many seconds passed as he stared into her eyes waiting for her to react. She reached down and placed her hand in the top of his solid mask. His face went serious again as he went down slowly, intentionally moving at as slow a pace as possible, even though she was pushing his head. When his tongue finally met her again, she let out and unrestrained cry and he moved it extremely quickly immediately upon contact. The sounds of his tongue gliding quickly against her where drowned out by the crashing sounds of the waterfall behind them.

"Don't stop..don't stop," she said, still holding his head. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly for a few seconds as she felt him close his lips around her, and moments later she climaxed.

She fell back onto the desk, now hot on her back and sticky with sweat. Before she could catch her breath he was going again and both of her arms went above her head to grab the back edge of the desk. His mouth was entirely closed around her and the warmth sent her over the edge again a couple of minutes later.

He wiped his mouth and looked at her soberly.

"That was alright," she said casually.

"More than alright based on the sounds you were making," he said.

"Meh..." she said, trying not to smile.

His eyes hit hers like flames as he grabbed the massager and put it on her.

"Wait!" she said trying to push his arm. "Turn it down."

"Lowest setting," he lied and pinned her arm down.

She barely heard him as she fell back and heard herself breathing harder. The desk felt slippery underneath her and she grabbed the side with her left hand.

"Pl-," she tried to speak. "Please!"

"Please? Please what?" he asked as if he didn't understand what she wanted.

Her head fell back again and her legs writhed around uncontrollably. The sensation was so strong and powerful that she felt herself on the verge of laughing, but then she looked down and saw that he had lowered the shield between his legs. He was exposed and very erect.

She glared at him, knowing that he could not feel the nails digging into his arm through his armor. He stepped forward as close as he could so that the edge of him met her without entering.

"Perhaps we should stop," he said, his manhood burning hot against her.

And unintelligible murmur came from her as her nails clung to his arm harder, the powerful vibrations close to sending her soaring. She reached down and pushed him into her. Instantly, she felt the rush of an orgasm surging inside of her even though he wasn't moving at all. She felt weak as she convulsed and finally pushed the massager off of her.

"Hm hm hm," he laughed seriously again, inside of her but not moving. He sat the massager down and pulled out of her. "So, was that alright too?"

"Fucking amazing," she said, not able to maintain her disguised voice anymore and laughed.

"Turn around," he said, sternness washing over his voice again.

Slowly she rolled her body and limp limbs over onto her side before kneeling on the desk on all fours. One of his arms came under her and began to push her leg outwards. She didn't know what he was doing until he straightened her bent knee. She came down slowly in a middle split on the desk, each ankle over the edge of opposite sides of the desk.

"Good," he said and surprised her by grabbing her shoulder gently and pulling her head slowly back to his chest.

She felt him entering her slowly, his right hand on her right hip and his left hand in her hair. His thrusts came on quickly and she let out a cry of pleasure as he entered her completely. His hand that was on her shoulder moved over and clasped around the front of her neck. She reached up and grabbed his forearm, completely unable to move.

"Wow," he said as he pulled out of her again and stopped trying to restrain himself. "Your husband is a lucky man."

"He is," she gasped and tilted her head back and their lips finally met. "Keep going."


	113. Chapter 113

"Thank you," Bruce said to Adriana as she removed hot rollers from her hair.

She turned around and looked at him, standing behind her as she sat at her vanity in their enormous bathroom. They were getting ready to go to an event.

"For what?" she said.

"For coming with me," he told her. "I appreciate it."

"Well...I'd rather stay here and chill at home with you and Arsenio," she told him. "To be completely honest. But you said we only have to go for a couple hours for you to get your award."

"Yes," he told her. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she smiled and pulled out another roller. Her hair was a few inches past her hips but with the spiral curls is was waist length. It was mid spring and she decided to wear a long purple and light blue gown with gold details around the waist. The dress was very flowy and had a halter top. The material looked transparent but there were so many layers that it maintained a classy level of modesty. Her heels were also gold, and she was wearing minimal natural makeup. "I'm almost done."

"I'll let the driver know we'll be down soon," he said and left the bathroom after kissing her softly on the shoulder.

She looked into the mirror and placed a couple of pale blue flower clips in her hair, pushing the long curls over to one side. After putting on her shoes and finding a matching clutch purse, she decided to also wear the gold Love bracelet that Bruce had gotten her on Christmas.

.

.

.

"You resemble a mermaid," Bruce said to her as they sat in the back of the limo right before it pulled off.

"Hopefully in a good way," Adriana laughed.

"In the best way imaginable," he said and gave her a kiss.

"Mmmmm," she said mid kiss and then leaned back in the seat. "I'm so sleepy."

"Did you have a nap today?" Bruce asked.

"No...Arsenio was up at 4 a.m.," she told him. "He took a couple of naps but I used the time to go work out."

"You know you can take a nap and give him to Evelyn, right?" he asked her. "That's why we hired her."

"Have you even taken a nap ever when you're home with him? Even if she has him?" she asked.

"Uh.." he said and tried to think.

"Even when you're tired?"

"Well...no I guess not," he answered honestly.

"Do you think we're overprotective?" she laughed. "We never sleep unless he's asleep."

"Yes," Bruce said. "We definitely are."

"For sure," she said and yawned.

"Would you like a drink?" Bruce asked her. "There's wine..champagne..."

"Hm..." she said. "Well...Arsenio is nursing less...and I do have like 200 ounces of pumped milk in the freezer...Ehh, what the hell, I will have some wine."

"Coming right up," he said and moved over to the fridge and mini bar.

Gotham was alive that night, bright lights passed them on the street as the sun was setting. The sky was deep orange and she could see happy couples on the street, a man pass by them on his bike, a woman holding a baby outside of a bookshop that was closing up for the evening. Things were changing, and likely due to both her and Bruce's hard work as vigilantes. It was like Gotham had become a different city. A beautiful, peaceful one. Calm, safe, and with an unfamiliar warm and positive energy. People looked serene and comfortable. No one looked on guard, or on edge. It was surreal and almost unnerving.

"There you are," Bruce said and handed her a cold glass of red wine.

"Delicious," Adriana told him, after taking a few sips.

"So, is the music alright?" he asked and leaned over to kiss her on the shoulder again.

"Mhm," she said, still sipping the wine. She drank it rather quickly and the glass was almost empty.

"Refill?" he asked, noticing.

"Sure," she said and he took the glass quickly and came back even quicker with the refilled glass.

"There," he said.

"What are you doing?" she asked, barely laughing as she began to rapidly finish the second drink. It was some of the best wine she had ever had. "You're up to something."

"Hm?" he said innocently.

"You.." she said and glanced down towards the front of the limo where she could see the small open window beside the driver's head. She lowered her voice a bit. "You want to have sex. Here?"

He looked down at her chest as if hypnotized and then looked back up, his gaze stopping at her lips.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," he said.

She reached over and slapped him on the arm. He snapped out of his trance and looked her in the eyes.

"Okay, yes," he said honestly.

Adriana looked over to the small window several feet away from them, and a few seconds later it was closing as Bruce had pushed the button to close the partition.

"He might hear us," Adriana said as Bruce took her glass and sat it aside. "Won't that be...awkward?"

"Definitely wouldn't be the first time he's overheard something in this limo, he's used to it," Bruce said absently and began to kiss her. He then stopped abruptly. "I mean...wow...I'm sorry, I just meant that...shit.."

"Yeah," Adriana nodded. "I know."

"Wow...I really just messed this up," he said and sat upright. "Haven't I?"

"Well," she started to talk, surprised at how much of a lightweight she had become. She felt incredibly buzzed already. "Hearing about your husband's previous...conquests...on this same seat...not exactly the biggest turn on."

"I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am," he said. "I don't even know why I let that slip out-"

"Maybe it's because," she said. "You got used to all the other women...that don't mind hearing about...all the other women."

"Yes, perhaps," he said and squeezed her hand. "But there are no other women anymore. Only you."

"I know," she said and looked at him. His gaze was pleading and apologetic. His dark eyes under dark brows looked sad and begged for forgiveness. "Fine," she said.

"Fine?" he asked.

"Fine, we can have a quickie," she said and rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Oh," Bruce said and glanced up at the ceiling as if thanking God. "Bless you," Bruce said while exhaling and grabbed her to kiss her.

.

.

.

Adriana had another glass of wine before they left the limo. She wasn't fully prepared mentally for the type of event they were heading to, since the red carpet that they stepped out onto was unexpected. Bruce was expecting it though and he seemed totally at home and comfortable as cameras flashed around them non stop. Adriana found it a bit dizzying and felt like she could barely see anything. She just held onto Bruce's hand, pausing and standing beside him as he stopped several times for pictures before they went into the event.

She realized she had no idea exactly what the event was but she knew that Bruce was receiving a humanitarian award. She hadn't paid much attention when he was talking to her about it. All she did was agree to go since he made it sound pretty important.

Once they were seated, she and Bruce finally spoke.

"This is...a really big event," she said.

"I told you," he said and kissed her cheek. "Only one this year, I promise."

"It's okay," she said.

"Bruce, good to see you!" a voice said behind them and Bruce turned around and stood to hug a tall slender man with a very petite blonde woman.

"You too, Astor," Bruce said. "This is my wife, Adriana."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Wayne," the man said and took her hand gently. "This is my wife Brielle."

"Hi," Adriana said and Brielle gave her a small wave.

Another couple came over to their table and Adriana watched as Brielle hugged a redhead who was a bit taller, and absolutely stunning. She looked familiar, and Adriana wondered if she had perhaps seen her in a movie or on TV.

"Bruce," the redhead said and gave Bruce a long hug as the man she was with began to talk to Astor.

Adriana sat and tried to look away as the woman's arms roamed Bruce's back and she began to giggle ridiculously. Adriana picked up the glass of champagne that a sever had just poured for her and swallowed it quickly.

"Uh, Gigi," Bruce said and took her upper arms and moved her back so that she was arms length away from him. "This is my wife, Adriana."

Gigi looked down to where Adriana was sitting and gave her a smile. A very catty smile.

"Hello," she said and looked away very quickly and turned back to Bruce. "It's been forever."

"It has," Bruce said and moved back to his seat, surprising Gigi with his brevity.

The small crowd around their table began to disperse a few minutes later and Adriana felt like she needed to use to restroom.

"I'll be back," she said and tried to stand up.

"Should I go with you?" he asked, seeing that she was tipsy.

"No," she said and leaned onto his thighs with her hands to push herself up. "I'm fine. I'll be right back."

"Okay, beautiful," Bruce said and kissed her hand before the left.

Adriana found herself swaying a bit as she walked and realized that she didn't know where she was going. She looked around at people talking and laughing, enjoying themselves before the event officially started. She saw a woman standing nearby her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, do you know where the restroom-" Adriana said, trying not to slur her words. "Oh.." she said as the woman turned around.

"I believe it's over there," she said and pointed to an open hall a few feet away. "You're Bruce Wayne's wife, correct?"

"Yes," Adriana stammered, nervously, wondering if she was drunk enough to hallucinate or of she was in the presence of a celebrity.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled and squeezed Adriana's hand. "Oh, excuse me."

She walked of and Adriana rubbed her eyes gently as she went over to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and noticed her makeup around her eyes was a bit smudged, likely due to her activities with Bruce in the limo. After cleaning it up a bit with a makeup wipe she went into one of the stalls. The door was large and wooden and went all the way down to the floor and the walls were lined with burgundy and gold brocade wall paper. It was a beautiful bathroom.

As soon as she closed the door she heard familiar giggling. It was Gigi.

"Wowwww..." she heard another woman say. "I'm not even surprised."

"I am," she heard Gigi say.

"Whatever," the other woman said.

"Bruce is here," Gigi said. "Looking better than ever."

"I saw him. He's here with his wife right, didn't he get married?"

"Yes," Gigi said as if bored. "You know that's not going to last."

"Why do you say that? Don't they have a kid?"

"I don't know, do they?" Gigi asked. "Google it."

"Yup," the other one say after a minute. "One child, based on Wikipedia. Like seven months ago."

"Did they use a surrogate?"

"How am I supposed to know? Oh wait, there's pics of her pregnant. They got married like right after they had their kid."

"So you know it's not going to last," Gigi said. "He only married her because she was smart enough to get knocked up. He's a single billionaire, if she didn't do it someone else would have."

"You mean you?"

"Maybe," Gigi said. "I love Bruce. He's great in bed, handsome, rich...what else could I need? He adores me too

"He's not a single billionaire though," the other voice said. "He's got a wife. And apparently no prenup."

"What? That can't be right-"

"It's right here-"

"Ugh. Well he got his wealth way before they were together so I doubt she's going to get much when they split. Why the hell wouldn't he get a prenup? That doesn't sound like him."

"You know that shop they said she busted up was some type of witchcraft place. Maybe she cast some type of voodoo on him-"

"Even if she did, she doesn't have the voodoo like I do," Gigi said. "Bruce and I are going to hook up tonight and he'll realize what he's missing."

"With his wife here?"

"No, I will call him later tonight. He's probably bored with her, I mean she's not even that pretty."

"She is that pretty though," the other woman laughed. "Did you see her? She has on this blueish gown with long curls-"

"I saw her, and like I said," Gigi said. "Bruce is going to leave her for me. She's probably boring...Bruce doesn't like that..he likes excitement. He loved it when I would dress up in costumes-"

"Like what?"

"I was a nurse, a teacher, a lost schoolgirl-"

"Okay I get the point-"

"That's what kept him interested. I'm telling you I know just what he likes and I'm sure she doesn't."

"Maybe she's boring but..she's pretty though. I though Aishwarya Rai went blonde-"

"Oh my gosh me too," Gigi laughed but then realized it was a complement. "But whatever, you know Aishwarya is way prettier right?"

"And so are you-" Adriana heard the other woman say as they left the restroom.

.

.

.

"You're quiet," Bruce said and kissed Adriana as she pulled out her toothbrush. They were at home and in the bathroom again.

"Yes, just tired, sorry," she said.

"Did something happen?" he asked and placed a hand on her lower back.

"I think I met Oprah," Adriana said.

"You think?" he asked a laughed a little.

"Maybe I had too much to drink," she said and shrugged.

He smiled and kissed her on her cheek as she began to brush.

"I love you," he said.

"Uhhuhutoo," she said while brushing.

When she was done she went to see Arsenio, who was sleeping peacefully. She wasn't sure if he would sleep through the night, but for now he looked content and sound asleep. His hair felt silky smooth under her fingertips and she leaned down to kiss him. Evelyn, his nanny, was asleep in the fold out bed in his nursery beside him and Adriana pulled a blanket out of the small closet in the room and draped it over her.

When Adriana returned to her and Bruce's bedroom, she noticed him standing by the window and staring down at his phone. He appeared to be texting.

"Hey," Adriana said softly and noticed that she had startled him. His phone screen went dark and he turned to her.

"Hey there," he said.

"He's sound asleep," she said.

"I know," Bruce told her. "I saw him when you were in the shower."

"Oh," she said and took off her robe. They looked at each other quietly for a few seconds and somehow the moment was very awkward. She ran her hands through her hair and went back into the bathroom and shut the door.

All that she could think about were Gigi's words. Maybe she was boring? But how would Gigi know anything about her or whether or not she was boring? Maybe she could just tell..maybe she knew exactly what Bruce loved and Adriana didn't look the part. Adriana shook her head and thought about the past few months. She rarely put herself together or wore makeup. Maybe she wasn't making enough of an effort? Maybe she needed to wear a costume?

She was a tired mom and a hardworking vigilante. She looked into the mirror at herself and slowly pulled her hair up. The bathroom exit into the walk-in closet was behind her. She went in and found the only wig that she had. Long and black. Shade.

She pulled it on, and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror again. She went back to the closet and found a red pleated skirt, which she never remembered buying. It must have been something that Harri left behind that Alfred assumed was hers. She pulled it on and then grabbed one of Bruce's Ralph Lauren dress shirts that he wore to work. After tying the front into a knot she found a pair of black platform heels and put them on.

Makeup was not something she was in the mood to put on. She went back into the bedroom and turned the lights down. Bruce was sitting at the small desk and turned around to look at her. He looked her up and down for a moment, not quite confused or excited.

"I'm..." Adriana thought. "Samantha...the slutty cheerleader."

"Are you now?" Bruce asked and squinted.

"Mhm," Adriana said. " Do you like it?"

"Come here," he said and rotated in the spinning chair he was sitting on.

She walked over close enough to stand between his legs. He placed his hands on her hips and looked ahead into her eyes.

"So..." he said. "You want to tell me why you're...a slutty cheerleader?"

"Don't you like slutty cheerleaders?" she asked. "Or maybe I could be a nurse?"

"Am I sick?" he asked.

"I'm just trying to...excite you," she said.

"I know," he smiled. "I was going to wear this shirt tomorrow."

"Really? I'm so sorry-" she said.

"I'm joking," he said and gave her a little squeeze. "Tell me why you're doing this."

"No reason," she said. "Nevermind...it was silly. I just felt like I needed to do something for you."

"You're sleepy," he noticed. "You don't have to do anything but relax."

"I don't want you to be bored with me," she blurted out.

"Adriana," he said and leaned back, frowning slightly. "Why are you thinking about something like that? I could never be bored with you."

"You could though...eventually," she told him. "I'm just me..and you're use to...I don't know. Variety."

Bruce stood up and held her hips again. "If I wanted variety...I could hold you like this," he said and then slowly waked around her and held her from the back, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Or like this."

"Bruce-" she said.

"Or.." he said and walked around to the front of her and picked her up quickly so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. "Like this."

"You know what I mean," she said but her words were stopped with a kiss.

"Or perhaps," he said and walked with her over to the bed and laid her down gently. "There's many ways I could take this.."

"But Bruce.." she said as his lips found her neck.

"Take this off," he said and touched the dark hair. She reached up and pulled the wig back and let it fall onto the mattress. "I want you, just like this."

"You don't miss..." she said and rested her fingertips on his chest. "Having your pick."

"No," he said. "I regret having my pick."

"Really? Why?"

"Because, it's going to haunt me for a long time. Even tonight...I have an ex that won't stop texting me. She thinks we will get back together even though we're married."

"Gigi," Adriana asked.

"How did you know?" he asked and moved to resting on his elbows for support. "Are you hearing thoughts again?"

"No," she told him. "I just heard her talking about wanting you back."

"I knew she would behave this way," Bruce said. "I could see it so clearly in her head. She's a transparent one. Clear as glass...especially with...well, you know. With what we did before we went to the event. My mind was sharp and clear, I could see right through her. She's very insecure."

"She said that I wasn't that pretty...that she was prettier and gave you more excitement-"

Bruce burst into laughter so hard that he rolled off of her. He held his stomach as he heaved in obvious amusement.

"So...I guess you disagree?"

"Everyone disagrees, baby," Bruce finally managed to say. "Even her current man. He was practically breaking his neck trying to watch you walk away when you went to the restroom. I didn't even have to turn to look at him to see it. Saw it crystal clear."

"Oh..." Adriana said, now wanting to laugh too. "So that's who was just texting you?"

"Yes," Bruce said. "I've let her know I'm not interested."

"I love you," Adriana said, and turned into her side and placed a hand on his chest.

"And I, you," he said, gliding his fingers down her forearm.

He turned his head to the side and she laid her head down onto the bed. They looked into each other's eyes for a while in silence. They didn't have to say anything. It was as if they were communicating without words.

.

.

.


	114. Chapter 114

"You two are always up before me," Adriana said while coming into the kitchen.

Bruce gave a bottle of warmed milk to Arsenio who was sitting in his high chair. He was able to hold the bottle on his own now.

"Of course," Bruce said and looked at the baby. "You know mommy stopped two burglaries last night. She needed her beauty sleep."

"Good morning, sweetie pie," Adriana said to Arsenio and gave him several kisses.

"Good morning, beautiful," Bruce said and kissed Adriana's lips.

"Good morning," Adriana heard Alfred say behind her. "What will you be having for breakfast, Adriana?"

"Oh, you two already ate?" Adriana looked at Bruce and the baby.

"We shared some eggs and breakfast sausages," Bruce answered.

"I'll have the same, thank you Alfred," Adriana said. "And a croissant, if we have any?"

"Right away," Alfred smiled. He still was getting used to everyone eating in the kitchen. For years he had gotten used to serving Bruce in his office or the dining room. Having a family in the kitchen was joyous.

Adriana left the kitchen to pump more milk and by the time she was done her breakfast was on the table. Bruce was holding the baby and making funny faces to make him smile.

"Is Evelyn still asleep?" Adriana asked Bruce.

"No, Estoy aquí. Pero mi amiga necesita que la lleven a casa desde el aeropuerto ... ¿podría ir a buscarla?" Evelyn said in a rush as she walked into the kitchen. Her long ringlet curls were piled onto the top of her head in a messy bun. She explained that her friend needed a ride home from the airport and asked for permission to leave.

"Claro," Adriana replied. _Of course._

Bruce nodded as well and Evelyn thanked them before she left.

"I was thinking," Bruce said, still holding Arsenio. "I could take him to work with me today."

"Bruce..." Adriana said. She had allowed him to take the baby to work once before but she preferred him staying home.

"Just until lunch," Bruce said. "I have been on so many business trips lately. I was just hoping to spend a bit more time with my little man."

"But what if you get busy?" she asked and picked up the croissant.

"I only have one meeting today at one," Bruce said and held up Arsenio's little hand. "Pleeeease."

"Yaaaaa," Arsenio said and rested his mouth on Bruce's cheek.

"See, he wants to go," Bruce said.

"Wouldn't you rather spend the day here with mommy?" Adriana asked him.

Arsenio looked at her and then Bruce, and they could all see that he understood what he was being asked. He looked back and forth between her and Bruce, his round hazel eyes darting indecisively.

"Da..." Arsenio finally said very quietly. "Da?"

"See," Bruce said and kissed his cheek.

"Okay then," Adriana sighed.

"I wouldn't mind accompanying them for the morning," Alfred offered. "I will look after him if Master Bruce gets occupied."

"You don't mind?" Adriana asked.

"Not at all," Alfred said, and remembered Adriana's silly words to Bruce the previous month when he had taken the baby to work for the day. "And don't worry, I won't allow anyone to...breathe on him."

"You're the best," Adriana said and stood to kiss Alfred on the cheek.

"So what will you do today?" Bruce asked.

"Hm...well if I have the morning free I guess I could run a few errands...maybe check on my house," she said.

"Okay," Bruce said as Alfred left to gather everything he would need to take with him for the morning.

"Have a good day boys," Adriana said and walked over to kiss both Arsenio and Bruce. "Love you both."

"We love you too," Bruce said.

.

.

.

Adriana arrived at her house a little after 9 a.m.. She tried her best to check on her house at least once a month, but it had been nearly three months since she had the opportunity to go. She stepped out of her car and walked over to her mailbox which was full. The the postman had been cramming things in and the box was about to overflow. She walked over to her front door with her arms full of all of the letters and papers. She shifted them over to her left arm dropping a few things in the process and reached for her key to unlock the door.

Once she was inside she dropped all of the nail onto the couch. She pulled off her light spring denim jacket and dropped it beside the mail. After walking through her house and making sure everything was alright she went over to the refrigerator and opened it. Totally empty except for an expired bottle of blue cheese salad dressing. She tossed the bottle into the trash and walked out into her small backyard.

The lawn, though very small, was incredibly overgrown. She sighed, feeling like mowing the lawn was too much work. She went over to the tiny shed by her back door pulled out her lawn mower it had just enough fuel for her to quickly cut the grass down to an acceptable level. When she was finished with that she went back inside and filled a glass with ice cubes from the machine in her freezer and water. As she sipped she felt a slight cramping in her abdomen. A feeling that she not felt in over a year. It felt like a mild menstrual cramp.

The next second after the cramps she felt immediately like she was being watched. It was as if her intuition had been heightened in a minute. It felt like her gift was returning. The flow of intuition was mild and she could not hear anyone's exact thoughts but she felt a very distinct intent to watch her.

She saw a car with dark tinted windows parked across the street an immediately knew who it was.

"Open the window," she said after walking across the street and tapping on the dark glass several times.

The window slid down and she saw Damien's grey eyes looking at her.

"Why are you stalking me?" she asked.

"I'm not," he said dismissively.

"Actually, you are and I should call the police."

"Call them," he said. "I'm just sitting here minding my own business."

"What the hell do you want? Why are you doing this?"

"You know why," he answered. "You know who I'm looking for."

"You're still stuck on that?" she said, trying to keep her voice down. "Ugh!" she huffed and walked off back in the direction of her house. By the time she reached the curb she heard his car door shut.

"Listen!" he said. "We can bring him down together! Justice will be served, and the Joker will pay!"

Adriana stopped at her front door and angrily looked around, making sure none of her neighbors were outside. Then, she grabbed Damien's arm aggressively and threw him inside, before shutting the door behind her.

"Damn, you're strong!" he exclaimed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked. "You're fucking obsessed! The Joker is dead!"

"We both know that is not true. I've been looking into his disappearance for months, and as far as I can see he was sedated just like everyone else in that transport van taking him to Arkham-"

"So? Maybe he got away. The way he's gone and there's no way you will ever find him and neither will I. Why don't you just move on with your life like I have?"

"Adriana," he said and she heard the false concern in his voice. "No matter what you think, you were manipulated. You were tricked. You were used. And when I spoke to you at your wedding reception, I could see it then too. You really think that you cared for the Joker. That alone is indicative of mental illness. But it is okay I will take care of it and I will take care of you. Your husband is not willing to do anything but just pay me off to disappear. He doesn't care about you like I do-"

Her mind trailed off as he continued to talk. Bruce had paid him enough money to make him a multi-millionaire to disappear and to never speak of a secret that must never be told. She lied, and told Bruce that she was being blackmailed by Damien, because he knew that she was Shade. The truth was, he had figured out that she and the Joker were together and that he was Arsenio's father. A secret that she never wanted to reveal to Bruce and so far she had concealed it completely and he had no idea. Just like Damien had no idea that she was Shade.

"Get out of my house," she interrupted him mid-sentence to say.

"Adriana," she heard him say, could see his mind looking for something, that would put her on his side and make her want to help him locate the Joker. "What if he's in danger?"

"Who?" she asked and crossed her arm in disbelief.

"You know who," Damien said.

"You unimaginable son of a bitch," she said. "You come here acting like you care about my mental health and now all of a sudden you're playing into it..just to get what you want. I should fucking slap you."

"Sweetheart, just think about it," he said, the acting he was doing making her nauseated. "He has a lot of enemies. One of them could have used the transport to abduct him."

"So you think he was kidnapped," she rolled her eyes. "Over a fucking year ago? Even if that is the case, I'm sure whoever did it would have killed him by now don't you think? And if they did, we would know about it. The streets would know about it. No one would do such a thing quietly."

"Well-" Damien said and then thought about her words, swallowing his rebuttal. "Okay...that's reasonable. So, maybe he wasn't kidnapped but he's out there somewhere and you know as well as I do, at the very least he belongs in prison-"

"I told you to get out of my house," she repeated.

He didn't say any words for a few seconds. She rolled her eyes at him with her arms crossed, waiting for him to leave.

"You look incredible," he said, finally.

She rolled her eyes again, exasperated. She just wanted him gone.

"I mean it," he said and walked up close to her and placed his hands on her her elbows, while her arms were still folded. "I have money now, Adriana. I can take care of you. Much better than Wayne-"

"Get-"

"Why type of husband is he? If I knew that some sociopathic freak had raped my wife, I wouldn't stop searching for him until I found him and killed him-"

"I wasn't raped but anyone but you," she said, breaking their promise to never speak of it again. "Get the fuck out of my house."

She watched Damien swallow. He wanted to have the last word. He didn't want to let it end on this note. She didn't care what he had to say, she just wanted him gone.

"I'll go," he said. "But ask yourself this. What the hell is your husband doing to find this son of a bitch?"

Adriana didn't answer because she did not care what Damien thought. Bruce had no clue about her and the Joker being together. Once Damien saw that she wasn't going to answer him, he finally left. She let out a deep breath once he was gone and went over to lock the front door. After she locked it, she kicked the door hard. She hated Damien, and she hated that he had figured out the biggest secret of her life.

She walked through the hall to her bedroom and fell onto the bed and began to cry. She hadn't cried in so long, just the act felt strange. She was so happy with Bruce, and Damien was nothing but a risk. The pillowcase absorbed her tears as she clung to the pillow in her arms. Once she was done crying she stared across the room blankly, still laying on her side, still holding the pillow. And she began to think of what would happen if Bruce ever knew the truth. Just the thought was too much.

At the same time, she kept hearing Damien's words. What was her husband doing to find the Joker? She had been out of Bruce's thoughts for so long, that she didn't know. He investigated everything after the Joker's death and seemed to accept that he was in fact dead. Perhaps he believed that he was dead just like everyone else? Ever since the Joker had either disappeared or died, Bruce had barely spoke of him. He seemed relieved and much happier than Adriana had seen him before, when the Joker was wreaking havoc on the city. Realizing that Bruce had accepted it made her think that perhaps he was...in fact...dead.

To her surprise, tears began to fill her eyes again as she tried to accept that thought. Through the blur, she looked around at her bedroom and saw nothing but memories...

.

_"Wait...there's no fork?" Adriana said to the Joker. She had sent him several texts telling him that she desperately needed chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. She could tell that she had been annoying him, but eventually he came with a white plastic bag with a slice of cake inside of a clear plastic tray._

_He stood beside the bed where she had been sitting and watching a movie and looked at her as if asking if she was serious._

_"Please," she asked with pleading eyes and looked down at the amazing looking slice of cake. "I can't eat it with my bare hands."_

_Before she stopped talking he left and came back with a fork, which he stuck into the center of the slice._

_"Nooo...you messed up the frosting," she said, suddenly feeling emotional like she was about to cry. Pregnancy hormones, but she didn't know it yet. The very next second she was over it and grabbed the fork and began to eat. _

_He walked over to the door and leaned against the frame watching her. As she observed the memory, she noticed how quiet he was. He was the opposite of a shy person, but when he was with her he barely spoke. _

_"What?" she asked and looked at him. He was tall and large enough to fill the entire doorway and the room was dimly lit. He was like a dark shadow watching her. _

_"I said nothing," he said plainly, his deep voice a sharp contrast to hers._

_"So why are you looking at me like that, like I'm crazy? I told you my psychiatrist is weaning me off like eight meds," she said and licked the fork. "So I'm not crazy or bipolar or whatever you're thinking right now."_

_"I said nothing," he repeated._

_"Okay," she said, looking at the smudged white and red paint on the lower half of his face. Black paint surrounding his eyes only seemed to be dramatizing his expression. "Why the hell are you looking at me all suspicious?"_

_"Why are you so hungry?" he asked._

_"What?" she replied with a question. "Why are you asking me that?"_

_"Well, you," he said and scratched his head, pulling his lips over to one side before speaking again. "You act like you are starving all of a sudden. All the time. No one is as hungry as you."_

_"Wha-" she said, feeling emotion taking over her again. "So what are you saying? Are you calling me fat? You think I'm fat?"_

_"Just at heart," he said comically and she threw her fork at him. He began to laugh as she fumed._

_"Look, I gained six pounds but I'm going to lose it soon," she said. "This is the last cake for a while," she said and picked up the slice with her hands._

_He was quiet, watching her eat again. She practically swallowed the last half of the cake whole._

_"So do you think I need to lose six pounds?" she asked and licked her fingers._

_"Isn't that what you said you wanted to do?" he asked frowning._

_Suddenly, she burst into tears, covering her face with her hands. _

_"You think I'm a cow, and I know I am," she sobbed. "Who am I kidding? I won't stop eating this food.. I'm still hungry...I want some shrimp...What the fuck is wrong with me?"_

_"If you're hungry then eat," he said, his voice not showing any indication that he noticed her hysterical crying. _

_"Are you going to bring me shrimp? And rice?" she asked, sniffling and finally lowering her hands from her face. He had brought her the same dish the previous night._

_"Yep," he said and left before she could say another word._

_He came back half an hour later and sat the bag of food on the table beside her bed, next to the empty cake tray. She sat up and pulled his arm so that he was sitting down beside her._

_"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm acting crazy...it must be PMS...it'll be over soon."_

_She could tell by his expression that he thought she was putting too much effort into an apology for something seemingly insignificant. He had been treated much worse countless times without apologies._

_"Really," she said and stood in front of him, resting her hands on his shoulders. _

_"You're forgiven," he said._

_"Thanks," she said, and gently moved some of the waves of his hair, green at the ends,__ back off of his forehead. "You're hair is getting really long," she noticed his hair had gone a few inches past his shoulders. "Want me to trim it tomorrow?"  
_

_She looked at his eyes waiting for an answer as she stood in between his knees. He looked her up and down, not seeming to hear the question that she asked, even though she knew he did. His gaze met hers again, the spark that had appeared in them giving her sudden butterflies. His hands moved from resting on his knees to her hips and then around to her backside. She placed her hands on both side of his face, her fingers sliding back into his hair as they kissed. _

_The instant the their lips met, she felt herself almost fall to pieces. Tingling sensations seemed to move up through her body from the soles of her feet up to the crown of her head. She felt herself fading away as she melted into him. __She had no idea if he felt the same, but she always wondered. Slowly, she pulled out of the kiss and looked into his eyes again, her hands unable to stop moving in his hair._

_"So," he whispered. "Six pounds."_

_"Oh.." she said his words taking her off guard. She wasn't necessarily ashamed but she knew that she had just made a big deal about it and was beating herself up about it as far as he could see. "Yeah..."_

_"Hmm," he said looking down, squeezing her behind. "Well done."_

_She burst into laughter, and ended up falling against him giggling. Her arms wrapped around his shoulder as she calmed her laugh and they embraced in a hug. Her face was in his neck and despite her soft laughter and the fact that she could not see his face, she knew that making her laugh made him content. His hands moved slowly on her back. He was happy. In that moment, she knew that he felt the same._


	115. Chapter 115

"It comes and goes," Adriana explained to Sidi about her gift. She looked to the left and saw Arsenio crawling on the soft blanket Aymara had placed on the carpet, along with a few toys. Aymara was sitting on the floor holding her arms out for Arsenio to come to her. Adriana and Sidi were seated on the couch.

"When did it start?" Sidi asked.

"Yesterday," Adriana said, remembering visiting her house. "I felt like...a menstrual cramp and then it started. Haven't gotten my period yet though..sorry too much info."

"Not at all," Sidi said. "Hmm..your gift seems very linked with your womb. Not a surprise that you were dreaming of your son before you had him."

"That makes sense," Adriana told her. "I haven't been able to see anything too clearly though."

"Any other dreams?" Sidi asked Adriana.

"No..." Adriana said. "Oh..actually, I had that fire dream again. It was weeks ago though-"

"Fire dream," Sidi said firmly.

"Yes, remember when I told you that when I gave birth..I had this vision of fire. And my fever went up..But i had the same sort of dream a few weeks ago. I woke up sweating like crazy, but then it went away."

"No good," Sidi said. "I have everything we need to remove your gift permanently. If this is happening to you then we should not wait any longer-"

"No wait!" Adriana interrupted her. "I'm just now finally getting my gift back after almost over a year! I'm not ready to just remove it because I sweat in my sleep here and there. No...my gift stays. It will probably balance itself out over time and this is just a small hurdle-"

"I have to urge you," Sidi said. "I don't want you to wait until it is too late."

"Sidi, I am fine," Adriana sighed. "It hasn't happened it weeks so maybe that was it."

Sidi looked at Arsenio and then looked at Adriana again. "You cannot risk this. You have a child."

"I'm fine," Adriana said. Sidi had been telling her that her altered gift was a danger to her for quite some time and so far nothing dangerous had happened.

There was a knock at the door and Adriana knew it was Bruce.

"Baby man, it's time to go you daddy is here," Aymara said while holding him.

Sidi gave Adriana a look, letting her know that she wasn't off the hook. She stood up and answered the door to let Bruce in.

"Come in," Sidi said and Bruce came into the living room.

"Hello, Sidi," Bruce said and hugged her.

"Da, dadada," Arsenio said with him arms outstretched. "Yeeee!"

"Heyyy there," Bruce said and bent down to take Arsenio from Aymara's arms. She smiled and gave him the baby. "Did you have fun?"

"He had lots of fun," Adriana said and gave Bruce a kiss. "He'll sleep well tonight."

"How have you two been?" Bruce smiled and asked Sidi and Aymara as she packed the toys up into the baby bag.

"Just fine," Sidi said. "Things have been going well. Hope the same is true for you."

"Yes," Bruce said and Aymara kissed Arsenio on the cheek before going to the kitchen.

"Let's put on your shoes sweetheart," Adriana said and took the baby from Bruce. "Ready to go back home?"

"Ayaaa, aya!" he said and looked in the direction of the kitchen doorway.

"That's how he says Aymara," Sidi told Bruce. "He's a very smart child. Gifted."

"Adriana was telling me," Bruce said. "You don't know how his gift works."

"Not yet," Sidi said. "We won't know until he can speak..maybe in a couple of years, he will explain it to us."

"Okay," Bruce said and looked down at where Adriana had laid him on the couch and was pulling on his tiny shoes. "But how exactly do you know he is gifted?"

"It's simple," Sidi said. "I am gifted. I take his hands into mine and I do not see much of his future. What I can see it a blur."

"So, If you took my hands you could see my future," Bruce said.

"Yes," Sidi said, now sounding curious. "Would you like me to?"

"No," Adriana answered for him and lifted the baby, who watched Sidi and Bruce's discussion intently. Both she and Bruce had secrets, major ones.

"Maybe now isn't the best time," Bruce said.

"Whenever you're ready," Sidi said.

.

.

.

"Just tell me what you remember," Damien asked the Brian Sky, a law enforcement official who worked on the Joker's last transport. He had offered the man $5,000 to tell him the details of that day. "Everything, from the beginning. From when you picked him up."

"Okay," Brian started. "We were told that he was being moved to Arkham, which we already knew. It was all over the news that he was found not guilty. We were all kind of tired...we didn't get much sleep the night before. I mean, this was a big deal..this transport had to go well."

"I see," Damien said, scribbling notes.

"We got to the jail and picked him up," Brian said. "He was in a cell, alone. We took him to the van and followed protocol exactly-"

"How did he seem?" Damien asked. "Was he on edge? Did he seem to be plotting anything? Did he say anything to you or anyone else?"

"No, no...nothing like that," Brian said, trying to remember. "He didn't say shit. We came to the cell, he stood up and went with us. Didn't seem on edge...it was an easy transport to the van."

"Okay, so you made it to the van," Damien said.

"Yes, we went through the back entrance to the jail," Brian said. "We wanted this transport to happen as quietly and smoothly as possible. He got in the van and sat down. I'm the one that made sure everything was secure..that his hands and feet were locked and he couldn't try to get up or run or fight during the ride. I did everything right, I swear."

"I'm not here to judge your performance, I just want to know about him," Damien explained. "What next?"

"Gordon was there, making sure everything was done right," Brian said. "He looked at the Joker but didn't say anything to him. Then he told us we could be on our way. There were two of us in the back with him. Two in the front. We went off on our way. Both me and Harold were armed, and ready for anything. But nothing happened..he sat there."

"Did he look at you? Say anything?"

"Nope," Brian said. "He was just staring straight ahead, in between us. Again, he didn't say anything. The ride was fine...it was supposed to be 25 to 30 minutes. 20 minutes in, I started to feel kinda dizzy..thought I was getting carsick. But it wasn't the time to deal with that..had to be alert..again this was a big deal this transport. Had to stay focused on the job. I didn't even look over at Harold. I was just looking at the prisoner, on full alert. But then the dizziness got worse..I remember feeling like I was blacking out."

"The Joker," Damien spoke as if the next words he was going to say were very important. "Did he look like he was dizzy too? Did it look like whatever it was, was affecting him too?"

"Yes," Brian said. "I told the cops this too, when I was questioned. He leaned his head back and started to tip over onto his side. I went to check him but I blacked out as soon as I tried to stand. I didn't even look over at Harold the whole time. I fell down onto the floor."

"Okay," Damien said. "After you fell...did you hear or see anything?"

"Hmm..." Brian said, thinking very hard. "I was only conscious for a little while longer once I hit the floor. I felt the van swerving and then I knew we had crashed, but I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't move my body."

"Then what?" Damien was now on edge.

"I can't be sure but I think I remember hearing the door open behind me," Brian said.

"So he got out? How soon after the crash did this happen?"

"I can't say. It must have been almost immediately after...I blacked out."

"You were on the floor in front of him..Did you see or hear him move or step over you?"

"I was really out of it...I guess he could have but I don't know. I didn't see anything at that point. I didn't even see the sunlight come in when the door opened. All I heard was it squeak when it opened. I must have been knocked out entirely after that because I don't remember anything else until I woke up. The shackles were on the floor beside me. A paramedic was checking my pulse and they took us to ambulances."

"You had the keys to the shackles on you?"

"Yes," Brian nodded.

"Were they still on you?"

"Yes, they were."

"So he put them back?"

"I guess," Brian said.

"That's odd...doesn't sound like something he'd do."

"I don't know. All I know is, the keys were on me. They told us we would be okay and that whatever the gas was that had been released didn't seem to be lethal or especially toxic. Later on they let us know the body was found by the bridge."

"Did he seem suicidal to you?"

"Well he didn't say he wanted to kill himself-"

"You know what I mean. Did he seem depressed? Sad?"

"I don't know. He seemed like his mind was somewhere else. He was cooperating, he was quiet. He didn't look at us or speak. Suicidal or not, I couldn't say."

Damien frowned, straining his brain for more questions he could ask.

"When the door opened and you heard it.." Damien started. "Did it sound like it was opening from the inside or the outside?"

Brian paused, he hadn't yet considered this. He tried his best to remember. He closed his eyes, trying to replay it back in his mind.

"Honestly...I can't remember," Brian said. "I just hear the squeak."

"Okay..I guess that's all I need," Damien said.

.

.

.

"Hey," Adriana said and stood by the door way to the gym in Bruce's penthouse.

"Hello, lovely," he said, and stepped off of the treadmill. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to enjoy the view," she smiled. "Baby boy is having his nap, so I have a little bit of time to work out."

"Alright," Bruce said and walked over to her, touching her cheek before kissing her. He looked at a small bruise on her left cheekbone.

"It's healing fine," she said, knowing what he was looking at.

"I know," he said. "You just don't know how it feels...for me to have to see bruises on you. I will never get used to it, Adriana."

She touched his shoulders, not having anything to say to make him feel any better. He was married to Shade, and even though it hurt him to see her get injuries, it was part of the deal.

"I hate seeing them on you too," she said.

"What a marriage," he said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah," she said and kissed him. "So what are you working on next? I'll join you."

"Hmm.." he said. "Push ups."

He took a step back and went over to the large floor mat.

"Oh.." she said with a bit of disappointment. "Great."

"Yup," he said and got down onto the floor and proceeded with his workout.

She looked down at him as he pushed himself up and down. Then, she knelt beside him as if she was going to do push ups too.

"I've been thinking about something," she said and he glanced over at her and kept doing push ups.

"What is it baby?" he said.

"The Joker," she said and he stopped.

"Why are you thinking about that?" he asked while holding himself in a plank. He turned and looked at her.

"I don't know..." she said. "It's about his disappearance..or death? Or whatever...some people think he's still alive out there somewhere."

"Adriana...that's silly," he said.

"I heard that the circumstances surrounding his death and the way the body was handled...just everything is suspicious. They cremated him within hours.."

"But they identified the body, right?"

"Right...I guess.." Adriana said. "But you, above anyone else, I know has to at least be considering that maybe...maybe this whole thing was a hoax? What if he's out there somewhere?"

"Even if he is," Bruce said. "He wouldn't make it two feet down any block in the country without me knowing about it. Facial recognition is a very powerful thing, especially when Lucius creates it."

"Okay," Adriana shrugged.

"Are you afraid?" Bruce asked. "Because that son of a bitch forced you to work for him? And then put you in harms way?"

"I'm not afraid, Bruce-"

"It's natural to feel afraid, especially of someone like him. He worked for months creating that poisonous gas...I intended to kill him that day he abducted the governor's granddaughter. But when I realized that it was you that I had shot..I told myself I wouldn't rest until Gotham was safe from this beast."

"I know Bruce," Adriana said.

"I will protect you no matter what," Bruce said.

"I know you will."

"Talk to me," Bruce said, moving from a plank position to sitting beside her. "We're married and you can tell me anything, you know that. I know that was a very dark time when you were forced to work for him. You still haven't told me much about it and I want to know everything. I know everything because I feel like it will bring us closer together. Especially now that you bring up his name, and you are afraid that he's still out there and could still come after you."

Adriana was silent.

"I always feel like there's more to it. So much that you haven't told me but you have nothing to be ashamed of. You made me promise you that I wouldn't kill him, and that makes me feel..maybe you felt bad for him. He watched after I shot that dart into your neck. He watched you laying there on the floor dying, and stopped me from leaving you there to die. At least tell me why? Do you have something that he needed? Some information or some tool? Is that why he wanted me to keep you alive? And maybe you're worried that if he's alive he could come back for whatever it is that he knows that you possess or know about?"

"No..no Bruce, nothing like that," Adriana said.

"He would have thought that you were dead. Which would have been a good thing... But now I can see that you're worried because we are all over the news, we are a famous couple. Maybe you're worried that somewhere he's out there watching... But I promise you you have nothing to worry about. There is no way he will ever get to you, even if he is alive. You are my wife and my purpose in this life is to protect you and Arsenio."

"Okay," she nodded. No matter what the truth was, she felt protected and loved.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said before they kissed.

Bruce leaned forward and went back to his push ups. Adriana sat and watched him before crawling over and placing a hand on his back when he was down near the floor. He looked over at her, questioning in his eyes. She lifted one of her legs over him and climbed onto his back. She stretched her legs down over his and wrapped her arms around his chest. She rested the side of her face on the back of his black tee shirt.

Without a word , he proceeded with the push ups. She closed her eyes as he went up and down.

"Are you getting tired?" she asked after a while.

"No," he breathed. "Good resistance."

"Okay," she said softly and moved her lips beside his ear and whispered. "Am I distracting you?"

"One twelve, one thirteen, one fourteen," he said, counting aloud.

"I bet I can make you lose count," she said and heard him let out a weak breathy laugh.

"One twenty, one twenty-one," he continued.

"Five, six, seven, three, four, five," she whispered playfully in his ear.

"One thirty, one thirty-one," he said. "One thirty-two."

"Hmm," she hummed, against his neck, his silky hair on her lips. "Guess I have to try harder."

"One thirty- five," he went on.

Slowly, she moved her hands from around his chest to his upper arms and let her legs relax on both sides of his waist. Her inner ankles were resting on the backs of his thighs when she went down to his ear again.

"Eleven, twelve, thirteen-"

"Not working," he said. "One forty-two, one forty-three."

"You're so strong," she whispered. "I guess there's nothing I can do to distract you."

She smiled and rested her cheek on his back again. Slowly she rocked her pelvis against him, the fabric on his shirt moving slightly with each repeated movement.

"Wha-" he said slightly out of breath, still doing push ups. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said, still rocking on him. "Lost count?"

"No," he said with determination. "One fifty-six, one fif-"

"Nope," she said. "You already passed 156. I win."

"Well," he said and stopped in a plank again. "That's because you're humping my back."

"I win," she repeated.

"Yes," he said as she climbed down and laid on on the floor beside him. "You do."

She smiled as he came over her and they embraced in a kiss. Her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms around his back. She let her hands roam under the back of his shirt as he mimicked her previous movements, rocking his hips against hers. Their kissing went on until they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Oh...Alfred," Bruce said as he stopped moving and looked over.

Alfred looked like he was trying avoid looking at them, instead staring out the large glass windows at the Gotham skyline.

"Master Bruce, Mr. Govender is on hold," Alfred said. "He insists that it's important."

"Okay," Bruce said. "I will be right there."

.

.

.

"It's such short notice," Adriana told Bruce as Alfred moved some of his things into a small suitcase and Bruce changed.

"I know," Bruce said. "Apparently it's something I have to see in person. He won't even send me a photo. And transporting it here by plane would take longer than me just jetting over there."

"Okay," Adriana said and sat on the bed.

"You could come with me," Bruce said.

"Oh..." Adriana said. "To South Africa...tonight?"

"Yes," he said. "We can be back in less than 48 hours.

"Evelyn and I don't mind caring for the baby while you're away," Alfred offered.

"Oh..." Adriana said again. "A whole 48 hours away from him...I'm nervous."

"It's okay," Bruce said. "I am too, but we trust Evelyn and Alfred."

"I know," she said and began to nod. "Okay...two days...I'll go. This is going to be difficult."

"Sweetheart, I know but we will be back before you know it."


	116. Chapter 116

"I'm glad you came with me," Bruce said Adriana as he took off his seat belt. They were in his private jet and were now up in the air.

"I miss him already," Adriana said, thinking of Arsenio.

"He's probably still sleeping," Bruce said.

"He is," Adriana said. "Evelyn just texted me."

"See," Bruce said. "He's fine."

"Yup," Adriana said and took of her seat belt too.

Bruce kissed her on the forehead after he stood to stretch his legs. Then he walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Adriana sighed, and looked at the picture Evelyn had sent her of Arsenio sleeping. She smiled at the photo and closed her eyes. As soon as she closed them her phone rang.

"Hi, Harri," Adriana said to her sister.

"Heyy," Harri said, sounding especially happy. "What's up?"

"On a plan ride to South Africa," Adriana said. "You?"

"You didn't tell me you were going on vacation!" Harri exclaimed.

"I'm not, Bruce had an important last minute business trip to make," Adriana said.

"Why?" Harri asked.

"One of the mines he owns in South Africa apparently found something huge enough to warrant a flight across the world right away," Adriana said. "I decided to come with him...it's only for 48 hours or less. So how are you doing?"

"I'm great, I just won five grand on a scratch off," Harri said.

"Wow you're lucky," Adriana said. "The most I've won on one of those was like twenty bucks."

"Yes, I am," Harri said. "I'm going to put it towards out vacation in a few months. We're going to Martinique."

"That sounds amazing," Adriana said.

"You and Bruce should join us," Harri said.

"I don't know," Adriana said. "I definitely don't want to bring the baby on a plane til he's at least five or six. And really don't think I could leave him for two weeks. Not until he's at least eighteen."

"Okay Mommy Wayne," Harri said, laughing softly. "I understand."

"Ughh...my boobs hurt," Adriana said, mostly to herself.

"Aww..." Harri said. "Sorry."

"Feels like I might get my period soon..." Adriana said with some discomfort. "I'm still producing milk though. I should have pumped before I left home..chest hurts so freaking bad."

"I'd be happy to relieve you," Bruce said beside her. "Oh," he then said with a bit of embarrassment. "You're on the phone."

"Yeah," Adriana laughed and Harri's laugh was loud enough for Bruce to hear it from where he stood.

"Hi Harri," Bruce said.

"Hey!" Harri said, still laughing. "I'll let you two go."

"Okay, sis," Adriana said. "Love you!"

"Love you too."

"Come here," Bruce said and sat in his seat.

Adriana stood and walked the three steps over to him and sat on his lap. He rubbed her thigh over her jeans and kissed her collarbone.

"Where are you?" he whispered.

"Hm?" she hummed and looked down into his eyes.

"You're far away," he said. "Your mind is. I can tell."

"I'm right here," she assured him.

"You're thinking about the Joker," he said.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because earlier you were asking me about him and what I thought of his death. You're distant..."

"I'm not-"

"You are," he said, giving her a firm squeeze on her thigh. "I want you to talk to me. I hate feeling like there is this wedge between us... Something that you can't talk to me about. There is something there, isn't there? Something you can't tell me?"

"Bruce," she said while looking down.

"Just tell me," he said. "It's okay I promise. Did he make you kill someone? Harm someone really badly?"

"No...Bruce," Adriana said. "He tried to but I didn't do it. He wanted me to kill the owner of Club Core... But I didn't do it. Made it seem like I did."

"And nothing like that will ever happen to you ever again. I promise."

"I know," she said. "I know it won't."

"Talk to me," he said and moved a few strands of hair behind her ear.

She thought about it. The words that she could say to eliminate the secrets between them. _ He's Arsenio's father. _She looked into Bruce's eyes and imagined saying the words to him. She couldn't do it. It would change everything, and she knew that she could not handle it. She wondered if he would actually understand and just accept it. Part of her knew that wouldn't happen. Not for a long time.

She stayed quiet and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can't," she said. "I just want to go forward..not backwards."

Bruce looked ahead. He wanted to know everything there was to know about her, and this was a place in her past she was just not willing to share. He imagined the horrors of her working for the Joker. Watching him kill, torture, steal and dragging her and others along for his mania. He loved her enough to set it aside, to let her heal in her own way from whatever happened. It was then that he decided not to ask her again.

.

.

.

"It's 134 carats," Govender told Bruce.

They were standing around a clear glass case that contained the pink diamond that had been found. The safe that they were in housed hundreds of diamonds, but this was by far the most impressive.

"That's larger than the-" Bruce began to say.

"Larger than the Pink Star," Govender said. "Definitely hits the world record. I'd value it at least $73 to $74 million. Stunning clarity. Couldn't believe it when we saw it. Unbelievable."

"You're right, it is unbelievable," Bruce said. "Do we have a buyer yet?"

"No," Govender said. "I wanted to show it to you first."

"Good thinking," Bruce said and looked at Adriana. "Would you like it?"

"Hm?" she asked. "To touch it?"

"No," he said. "To keep it. One it's cut and polished it would make an incredible necklace, or ring. Whatever you want."

Adriana and Govender frowned at each other, both questioning whether or not he was serious with their expressions.

"I mean it," he said, seeing their exchanged glances. "Have you seen the Pink Star ring? It's stunning."

"I have but Bruce," she said. "That's not really necessary...It's far too extravagant-"

"I want you to have it," Bruce told her.

"Oh.." she managed to say.

"It will take a while to cut," Bruce went on. "My best guess would be...20 to 24 months?"

"That sounds about right," Govender said. "Two years."

"Wow," Adriana said speechlessly. "I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I," Govender chimed in and straightened his tie.

"Don't worry, you'll get your bonus," Bruce told him. "Well done. But something this beautiful belongs with someone worthy of it."

"Of course," Govender smiled.

.

.

.

"You didn't have to do that," Adriana said to Bruce as they stood outside. The sun was beaming down on them and the wind was blowing slightly. It wasn't incredibly hot but the sun was very bright.

"No one else should have that diamond," he said. "Only you."

"Okay," she said and gave him a kiss. "Wow...I haven't been in Africa in years. About six years I think. The last time I was here I was in Somalia visiting my grandmother."

"The one who flew in for the wedding," Bruce said.

"Yes," Adriana said. "I've missed it."

"Maybe we can visit the continent more often when Arsenio is older," Bruce said.

"That sounds like a good plan," she smiled.

"You two should join me for a party on my yacht tonight," Govender said. "To celebrate my bonus."

"You're having a party?" Bruce asked.

"Well, as soon as the diamond was uncovered I set it up. Something to celebrate for sure."

"Ehh..." Bruce said and looked at Adriana. "We were hoping to head back as soon as we could."

"Do you want to go?" Adriana asked Bruce.

"I woudn't mind it," Bruce said. "Haven't been to a yacht party in a while."

"Let's go then," Adriana said. "We could just stay for a little while. I don't mind. Evelyn sends me pics of the baby every couple hours so I think I'm a lot calmer than I thought I would be."

"Well the party is in two hours," he told them. "You could come to my place before we go and I'm sure my wife has something you could wear. And Bruce-"

"I have something to wear in the plane," Bruce said, remembering what Alfred had packed for him. "I'll meet you there, how about that?"

"That's fine," Adriana said and gave him a kiss before he left with his driver.

"Right this way," Govender said.

.

.

.

Adriana was given a bright pink strapless sundress but Govender's wife, Annette. It was a perfect fit and very pretty and comfortable for the South African weather. They arrived a bit late to the party, and the yacht was already crowded and the sounds of festivities could be heard from the dock where Adriana saw Bruce waiting for them.

"Waiting for two ladies takes time," Govender said to Bruce and they laughed.

"You look beautiful," Bruce said to Adriana. "That diamond would go well with what you're wearing, once it's cut."

"Thanks," she said and kissed his lips as they walked hand in hand behind Govender and his wife onto the yacht.

It was a very large four story yacht, decorated with bright colorful lights. The sun was just setting, and Adriana could see as soon as the stepped on board that there was an enormous deep blue swimming pool on the yacht.

"About time, we are ready to jet off!" one of Govender's friends joked with him as he boarded

The sun was setting and a few minutes later it was completely dark outside. Adriana and Bruce found the bar and enjoyed a drink while listening to the music.

"This is nice," she said and looked out over the ocean. "Very nice boat."

"I have one just like it," Bruce said. "Haven't taken it out in ages."

"We should go out on it sometime."

"We will," Bruce smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist as she sipped her martini.

"Good," she smiled.

"You know...there's nothing I wouldn't do for you," Bruce said. "Nothing."

She looked into his eyes and knew that he meant it. She could see the love, devotion and protective nature in his eyes.

"I love you," she said and kissed him softly.

"Bruce Wayne!" Adriana and Bruce heard a voice behind him.

"Yes," Bruce said and turned to a man in a red and while Hawaiian floral print shirt.

"Earl Leza!" the man introduced himself. "I told my friend here that was you!"

The man, apparently starstruck began a conversation with Bruce. One the man paused to laugh Adriana whispered to Bruce that she was going to look for the restroom. Bruce kissed her cheek and went back to his conversation.

She was sure that she was starting her period in that moment. Her lower back hurt and she was having a few strong cramps. After crossing the deck and going down a short flight of stairs, she went inside the body of the boat. She found the bathroom very easily and fortunately no one was inside. Once she was inside, she realized that she was correct and that her menstrual cycle had just begin. Luckily, she hadn't bled through anything, so she inserted a tampon that she had in her purse before going to the sink.

The warm water flowed over her hands and she gazed at the drain.

_"$75,000!"_

_"I can't believe he just did that!"_

_"Where the hell is my phone..I just had it. Maybe it's by the bar."_

_"She named her dog Johanna. So cute-"_

_"He's staring at her ass. I fucking hate him...wandering eyed fucker-"_

_"I need an aspirin."_

She looked up at the ceiling. Thoughts were pouring into her mind. Her gift was back.

Quickly, she shut off the water and decided to examine her gift. To see how it was operating..to see if she had any control. She decided to silence all the thoughts. She didn't want to hear anything.

It worked. Everything was as quiet as it was before. Playfully she expanded and contracted her gift. Seeing thoughts all around her, even though she was alone in the small bathroom. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She couldn't wait to tell Bruce.

Bruce. She closed her eyes slowly and searched for him. He was there...still talking to his apparent fans. He was ready to leave and so was she. She left the bathroom and decided to go back to him, still holding his thoughts gently in her mind. The room was very crowded when she left so she made a turn and decided to find another exit to the deck. She found a long stretch of deck which would lead to the front bar where Bruce was. There was no one there on this side of the boat and it was very quiet compared to where she had come from. She looked out over the water, walking slowly.

It was peaceful...being all the way on the other side of the globe and looking at the ocean. She wished her baby could have been there too.

_The Joker._

Somehow, suddenly, she caught a vision. The Joker's face on TV. She remembered this...was she seeing her own memories?

_"...find the defendant, not guilty..."_

She remembered her relief hearing those words, but in this memory she felt fury. The need to take action. Bruce's memories...she remembered making him promise not to kill the Joker. He agreed, reluctantly.

_"The Joker has been found dead this morning after an apparent suicide-"_

She was seeing Bruce's memories as he watched the news at work that morning. As she reached the front of the deck and the crowded party, she saw Bruce by the bar, now surrounded by about four people. Her mind was still on the memory of hearing about the Joker's death on the news. She remembered feeling the fury he felt when the Joker was found not guilty. But now...seeing his memory of the Joker's death on the news. He felt nothing. Less than nothing...

He wasn't even surprised.

She frowned, trying to understand why he didn't seem to care. He didn't seem relieved. He didn't seem shocked. It was as if he had been expecting it all along...business as usual? It made no sense. Was he just so shocked that his emotions had shut down? His memory showed him picking up a glass of coffee as the news reporter went over the story.

"Champagne?" a server asked her.

"Uh..yeah..whatever," she said, her eyes still on Bruce.

She took the glass and tried to focus...she felt like she was missing something. She still wasn't used to her gift being back and it was hard for her to go in chronological order..things seemed to be flowing in random order. She saw Bruce's memory of shooting her in the neck with a poisonous dart intended for the Joker. He remembered carrying her out to his Batmobile, driving faster than he ever had to get her to Dr. Kapoor. She wasn't moving and didn't appear to be breathing. He worried he had already lost her...that he had killed her. He was both devastated and furious.

She continued through his memories.

She survived..she was pregnant...the Joker had been forcing her to work for him. She was the woman on the Joker's team with the red hair who had nearly killed him once. She told him that her lover had died. Her life was a mess. But he wanted her, and he wanted to protect her. The Joker was found not guilty. For some reason, she made him promise not to kill him. She had spent time around him and was maybe now seeing him as just a flawed human being. She knew his past, but Bruce..he felt his knew his present and future. A killer. A terrorist. Unrepentant.

She saw woods...a wooded area. It seemed random, but she looked at Bruce beside the bar, trying to focus.

The van.

The transport van taking the Joker to Arkham. He was there. The Batman was there. He flung open the back door, uncuffed the Joker who was unconscious and pulled him from the vehicle.

She gasped, afraid to look for more but she had to.

She struggled to go back to that exact moment. Her gift seemed hard to control and it was hard to pinpoint the van again. He was in his Batcave. It was empty. He had relocated and now his Batcave was in fact, the beautiful cave with the waterfall. Why was she seeing the empty Batcave...the previous one, underground with the platform elevator?

He turned around and she saw him. The Joker waking up slowly, opening his eyes. As soon as she saw him she felt weak. He looked around, not understanding where he was for a moment but then he saw the Batman in front of him.

"I see," he managed to say, the memory of the resonance of his voice sending a wave of frailty through her. "Now you will kill me. Didn't think you had the guts."

The Batman looked down at him. He seemed to notice his left ankle attached to a chain. An enormous thick chain, strong enough to detain an elephant.

"This box," the Batman said and looked at it. "It is simple to use."

The Joker frowned and looked at the box. It was a huge black box, the size of three small trucks. There was a small opening and a single red button. Wayne Enterprises had sold such boxes discreetly to the very wealthy. There were not on the market. They were sold to the richest of doomsday preppers.

The box was programmed to store food and prepare food with an incredibly long shelf life. Each box was designed to last a family of four for three years, or one person for twelve.

"It will release one meal, three times a day. Put the tray back in. It will also release soap. You can wash what you are wearing by hand. There are buttons on one of the pants legs as you have noticed so that you can remove and put them back on even with the chain. If you look over there you will see there is a shower and a sink."

There was a shower head, a toilet and a small sink. No shower curtain or rod, just a drain in the floor.

"Did she die?" the Joker asked, not seeming to care about his predicament. "Did you kill her?"

"You are the one who put her in harm's way," the Batman said. "What do you care?"

The Joker looked down at the chain on his leg.

"So, I assume this won't be like solitary in the prison," the Joker said.

"Not at all. At the prison, you are brought your meals by another human. A person comes to take you to the shower every 24 hours. You get an hour of daylight and yard time a day at the prison. None of that will happen here. You will never have contact with another human being," the Batman growled in his disguised voice. "You will never see the light of day ever again."

"Ahh, I see," the Joker said, looking as if it was something he deserved. "Buried alive essentially."

The Batman didn't answer him. He turned back to the elevator. The one light that was on was not enough to light then entire space so he disappeared into the darkness and stepped onto the platform, leaving the Joker behind.

Adriana's glass slipped between her fingers and shattered on the deck.


	117. Chapter 117

"Not to worry, ma'am," the server said to her and waved someone over to pick up the broken glass. "Would you like another?"

Adriana grabbed a champagne glass off of his tray without speaking and walked away numbly. She practically collapsed onto a white couch on the deck and nearly fell onto the woman sitting next to her in a bikini. She then lifted the glass and swallowed the drink all at once.

"Hey," the woman, with long straight auburn hair and a red bikini said to her. "I've seen you...who are you? Someone famous? Sorry..I can't remember your name."

"I'm..." Adriana said, her voice still shaky from the shock. "Married to..."

"She's married to Bruce Wayne," a man next to her, Adriana knew that it was her boyfriend, answered.

"Oh, riiiiiight," the woman said and looked down at Adriana's wedding ring. "Wow."

The couple then began to carry on a conversation with her, and Adriana did her best to pay attention. She was actually grateful for the distraction. Thinking about what she had just learned was too much. She literally felt like she would faint every time she replayed Bruce's memory. The man and woman beside her seemed to be in awe of her and asked her many questions. They were nice enough people.

"There you are," she heard Bruce say behind her. He extended a hand to her and she took it to stand up.

"Bruce Wayne," the man she had been talking to said. "Honored. Max Eastbrook."

Bruce and Max chatted for a while and Adriana stared out into the dark water. She felt like her body was on autopilot.

"Are you ready to go?" Bruce asked her when he was done chatting.

"Go?" she asked, staying out of his thoughts. She couldn't take it. "We're...in the middle of the ocean."

"I let Govender know we planned to leave earlier than when they are planning to dock," Bruce explained. "There's a smaller boat here for us."

"Oh.." she said. "Yea...yeah let's go."

The ride on the smaller boat was much bumpier than the ride on the yacht. The small boat sped through the water, swaying heavily. Adriana leaned over the edge of the boat and hurled into the water. Bruce grabbed a towel for her once she sat down.

"I didn't know you go seasick," he said.

"Neither did I," she said weakly.

Once they were on the plane and it had taken off, Bruce turned to her.

"Adriana," he said. She was staring straight ahead into space as if she had just seen a ghost. "Adriana?"

He reached over and touched her arm after she didn't respond and she practically lept out of her skin.

"Sorry!" he apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you..."

"Wha-" she asked breathlessly, barely able to speak.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She looked at him, completely speechless.

"Did I do something?" he asked, trying to get her to talk.

"Huh?" she breathed and realized she was gripping the arm rests on her seat.

"You're...glaring at me," he said. "If I did something wrong, you can tell me...you're angry."

She started shaking her head, her eyes locked on his.

"Adriana," he was now looking beyond confused. "What's wrong?"

She then stood up and walked to the back room in the plane. There was a large bed and a small closet in the room. She shut the door and laid on the bed in fetal position. She was shocked at how little she was able to say or think. She curled up and closed her eyes, as a tear that she didn't even realize had collected fell down her cheek.

Her feelings were not something she could wrap her head around or understand. She didn't know why she was crying. She didn't feel angry and didn't realize that she had been glaring at Bruce. All she felt was...betrayal and worry.

The sound of the door opening made her body tense up. She was facing the wall, her back to Bruce who was standing in the doorway. She felt the mattress moving under his weight as he got onto the bed behind her. He touched her shoulder as gently as he possible could, laying on his side next to her.

"You're crying," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He couldn't see her face at all but somehow he knew. "Please...tell me why."

She wiped her eyes and kept staring at the wall. Her first thought was to confront him, but somehow she knew that wasn't the smartest first move.

"Bruce..." she murmured and rolled over to face him. "I want to ask you something...really important."

"Anything," he said. "Ask me."

"I need you to swear.." she said and grabbed the front of his shirt with one hand. It wasn't an aggressive grab, but a cling of desperation. "Swear to tell me the truth. Tell me everything..."

"Adriana, I swear," he told her and clasped her hand, trying to comfort her. "Everything about what?"

"The Joker," she said, her voice quiet but strained. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"What?" he was visibly surprised that this was what had been bothering her. "Adriana-"

"Just answer me, please," she pleaded. "Please."

"I know that he will never hurt you again," Bruce said. "Because I am here to protect you. No matter what."

"Bruce..." she whispered. "You didn't answer my question."

"I know what happened to him," Bruce told her finally.

"What?" she asked, eager for him to share the truth. Honestly. Openness. No secrets.

"He died when he jumped from that bridge over a year ago," Bruce said. "And you have nothing to worry about."

Adriana bit her bottom lip as her hand dropped from gripping his shirt. She wanted to scream.

"Okay," she said. The calmness in her voice stunned her. "Okay then."

"Hey..." Bruce said and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "No need to think about him ever again, Adriana."

"Okay," she repeated.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yes," she strained to say.

"Good," he said and kissed her cheek and then her neck. His kisses were warm and passionate but she could feel the dead look in her eyes as she stared across the room.

She felt his hand on her thigh, lifting the dress that she was wearing. The faint fragrance of his expensive cologne filled her lungs and he glided his tongue along her collarbone.

"Wait," she said and stopped him. "I'm sorry...I got my period a couple hours ago..I can't."


	118. Chapter 118

"Did you miss us?" Bruce asked Arsenio as he picked him up. "We missed you so much."

"Mayeeee," Arsenio said half asleep and then realized Bruce had him. "Da..."

"Yes," Bruce said and kissed him. "We are back."

Adriana looked at Arsenio and couldn't believe that in two days he would be eight months old. Eight months...she though about time. The Joker had been underground, alone, in the dark, for about fourteen months. She held her abdomen, feeling nauseated.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked her.

"Yes," she answered quickly and took Arsenio into her arms. "I'm good."

.

.

.

Adriana laid awake beside Bruce as he slept. She was deliriously tired, as they both hadn't slept in over 24 hours. The exhaustion as she began to doze off almost made her think that what she had learned was a dream. Maybe it wasn't real. Bruce would never do such a thing and not tell her. Maybe she was mistaken...

As she slept, she felt a familiar dream. Flames. She felt herself inhaling flames through her nose...fire burning her skin...heat squeezing her lungs shut but she still felt herself screaming. She sat up in the bed, drenched in sweat, her skin burning hot to the touch. Her hair was totally damp and the sheets behind her were flat from moisture.

The sun was out. It was a new day. Bruce had already gone to work. Her head was aching from the dehydration and she walked shakily to the bathroom sink and drank heavily straight from the faucet. She took a quick shower and went to the nursery.

"Good morning, my little cupcake," Adriana said to Arsenio, who had just woke up. His nanny, Evelyn, was holding him and he was resting his head on her shoulder. When he saw Adriana he perked up and reached his little arms out to her.

_"I'm going to have a bath if that's okay?"_ Evelyn asked in Spanish

_"Yes, that's fine,"_ Adriana replied. "_I'm going to nurse him now."_

Adriana began to feed him once Evelyn left. She switched him from her left to her right breast, and began to notice that her milk was beginning to come in less and less. Soon she would have to wean him and she wasn't looking forward to it.

_"Te quiero, Arsenio,"_ Adriana whispered, telling her baby that she loved him. She looked down at him, now looking like a fifty-fifty mix of both herself and his father.

She thought about her life. It was so calm, beautiful, and peaceful. Bruce loved her completely and they were a family. She didn't know what to do. She thought about how much Bruce said that he loved her and would do anything for her. If that was true...he would let the Joker go. What he had done to him was completely inhumane. He had no idea that she knew about it yet but she needed to tell him. He would wonder why she cared about the Joker's predicament and why she demanded he be released but she didn't care.

Once she was done feeding the baby she took him back to her room and placed him in the middle of the bed along with his favorite stuffed tiger. She got dressed and kept and eye on him as he pulled on the tiger's ears. Once she was done she took him to the kitchen and found that Alfred was finished with her breakfast just as she walked in.

"That smells amazing," Adriana said, even thought she had little appetite. Her nerves were getting to her...she didn't know how Bruce would react. She ate very quickly, two Belgian waffles, three strips of bacon,a poached egg, two peaches and a glass of orange juice. Her appetite was much higher than she expected, but then she remembered this always happened when she had her period. She had forgotten since the last one had been so long ago.

"Anything else?" Alfred asked, surprised at how much she had eaten and how quickly she ate it.

"No," she said. "Thank you. Actually...I think I will go to see Bruce at work now."

"Alright," Alfred said. "Will you be taking Arsenio with you?"

"No, I'll be back in a little bit," Adriana said and looked at Arsenio playing with his eggs and banana slices. "Would you mind watching him until Evelyn's done in the bath?"

"Not at all," Alfred told her.

.

.

.

Adriana arrived at Wayne Tower half and hour later. She walked through the lobby remembering the first time that she had been there. Things felt totally different now. No one paid her any mind the first time she was in Wayne Tower. The receptionists didn't want to allow her to see Bruce Wayne because she didn't have an appointment and no one knew who she was. Now, as soon as she walked in, all eyes were on her. Mrs. Bruce Wayne.

A security guard accompanied her to the private elevator that took her to the floor where Bruce's office was.

"Good morning, Mrs. Wayne. Can I get you anything?" the receptionist on that floor asked her.

"No, just need to see my husband," Adriana said.

"I'll let him know you're here."

Adriana waited in the lobby until Bruce came to greet her a few minutes later, wearing a dark blue suit.

"Well, this is the most pleasant surprise," Bruce said before giving her a kiss.

They walked back to his office together and Adriana noticed things were quiet hectic.

"Are you really busy right now?" she asked before they entered his office.

"Well, I have a meeting in about..." he said and looked at his watch. "Eleven minutes. We're launching four new products this week, all biotech."

"Oh..." she said.

"But I always have time for you," he said and wrapped his arms around her, giving her another kiss.

There was a knock at the door and Bruce apologized to her before opening it. A secretary came in and gave him some papers before leaving.

"Maybe this isn't the best time," she said.

"It seems like you came here for a reason," Bruce said. "And not just to make out."

"Yeah," she said. "Actually..I wanted to talk to you about something, really important."

"What is it?" he asked and sat the papers down.

She looked into his eyes and tried to imagine how this would play out. She would tell him that she had her gift back and that she knew what he had done to the Joker. Being close to him now and her gift back and strong, she could see it again. She could see the Joker shackled in his former Batcave, underground. His thoughts continued to shock her. He had no intention of ever returning to free the Joker or to even replace the machinery that was there to feed him. He wanted to forget about him and never think of what he had done again.

In Bruce's memory she could see where the Joker was. In a dark, hollow, echo filled chamber. No sounds but his own voice. Dim lighting on all the time, so he had no sense of whether it was day or night. The machine gave him meals when he pressed the button so he never knew what time of day it was. Bruce did not give him a bed, a mattress, or even a pillow. He was shackled to a concrete floor. No chair, no where to sit or lay down but on the hard ground.

If she demanded Bruce free him, what would happen then? What was the Joker's mind state after being in such a setting for over a year? She couldn't even imagine it. Bruce might demand he be turned over to the police if he was freed...was he even mentally stable enough to handle that now?

"What is it, sweetheart?" Bruce asked again, and Adriana looked at the open door behind him.

"Actually," she said. "It can wait, it wasn't important."

"You sure?" he asked and held her hips. "You seem like you really need to talk."

"It's okay," she said. "I'll see you at home later, okay?"

"Hmm.." he nodded. "Okay then."

.

.

.

Adriana left Bruce's office and went to Lucius'. He wasn't there but his assistant assured her that he would be back soon.

"I can wait," she said.

Sure enough, he was back in about five minutes. He did seem surprised to see her there but pleasantly so. As soon as they were in his office, she shut the door.

"Good morning, Adriana," he said to her and sat behind his desk. She stayed standing.

"Lucius," Adriana said. "I...I need your help."

Lucius frowned and leaned back in his seat. He could already tell this was going to be something big.

"Hmm," Lucius said. "What do you need help with."

"The..." she started. "The Joker. I know where he is...but I know you don't. He didn't even tell you.."

"Who?" Lucius asked.

"Bruce."

"Bruce?"

"He...locked him up. He's in the Wayne Industries shipping yard...where his temporary Batcave was."

Lucius frowned again.

"Adriana," Lucius sighed. "I'm sure that's not true. There's nothing there."

"Why are you so sure? That's where he is."

"How do you know this?" Lucius asked.

"I have my gift back," she said. "I can hear Bruce's thoughts..and his past. And yours too, you don't believe me about the shipping yard."

"Tell me what you know," Lucius said and sat upright.

"He..." Adriana said and moved to the seat in front of Lucius' desk. "When he was being transported to Arkham after the sentencing..he abducted the Joker and moved him there. He's shackled to the floor. Theres nothing there but a shower head in the ceiling and a sink."

"That was over a year ago now Adriana.." Lucius said, his voice now flattened with disbelief. "If that was true..the Joker would be dead by now. He would have starved to death long ago.."

"He left one of those dispensers," Adriana said. "That Wayne Enterprises has with the non-perishable food for those billionaires worried about the apocalypse. Those huge black boxes. He left him down there with that."

Lucius was now speechless.

"God almighty," he said, surprising Adriana. She had never seen him so shocked. "You're absolutely certain about this?"

"Yes."

"What had Bruce said to you about it?"

"Nothing. He doesn't even know that I know."

Lucius began to rub his forehead. Adriana realized that the situation was much for complicated than she had initially thought, since even Lucius looked a bit lost. He could handle anything, but this perplexed him.

"What are you planning?"

"I...want to get him out of there. This is completely inhumane, Lucius."

"I don't disagree," Lucius said. "But where are you planning to take him, if he's still alive?"

"I don't know, I just can't leave him down there. This is wrong."

Lucius knew how Bruce felt about the Joker, but he also knew that what he had done to him was far beyond cruel.

"Please Lucius, you have to help me...please?"

He was quiet for a moment and then began to nod.

"Okay," he said. "I will find a location for us to move him. When are you planning to go?"

"Tonight, if possible," she said. "I think it would be best to do this after dark."

"After dark," Lucius said, still obviously stunned at what Bruce had done. "After dark. Yes, we'll go then."


	119. Chapter 119

"No, no, little one," Adriana said to Arsenio as she bathed him. He kept trying to stand in the tub and she was worried that he would slip. As soon as she said the words to him, he sat down.

He picked up a toy when she turned to grab the baby shampoo bottle. She washed his hair as he played with a squishy red ball in his hands.

"Huuwayaaa..." she sang a Somali nursery song to him as she wiped the bubbles going down his forehead.

"Maaaa..." he said, looking down at the glittery ball.

"Can you tilt your head back, mi hijo?" she asked. He obeyed.

She knew that he was gifted and so did Bruce. They had gotten used to to him understanding what he was asked even though Evelyn, his nanny, was shocked by it every day. As she rinsed his hair she thought about the task she and Lucius had to complete in just a couple hours time. The possibilities of what they would find worried her. She tried not to think about it.

.

.

.

Adriana crossed the street in front of the hotel where she and Bruce lived on foot. The streets of Gotham were busy even though it was almost ten at night. It was a beautiful, warm, late spring night. She found Lucius' car parked across the street and walked onto the side walk. She opened the passenger side door and got in quickly.

"There you are," Lucius said. "I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind."

"No," she said. "I just had to wait for Bruce to get in the shower. I couldn't think of a lie about why I have to go out at this hour...when I go back I'll just tell him I was...stopping an abduction."

Lucius looked at her.

"What?" she said. "It's not a lie. I'm just not telling him that it's me doing it and not Shade. Plus...he lied to my face about this whole thing."

"Right then," Lucius said as she put on her seat belt. "Let's go."

They drove down the streets of Gotham, lively and full of people. Adriana looked out the window at them, living their normal lives, unable to believe what she had ahead of her tonight. Suddenly, she felt incredibly nervous. She felt her knee bouncing quickly as she looked around outside. They finally made it to the shipping yard and Lucius's vehicle was let in by security automatically. They didn't stop the car or ask him to lower his windows, which were dark enough to conceal that she was also in the car.

"He'll know we were here," she said.

"Bruce will know that I was here," Lucius said. "And I will have a reason why for him in the morning if he asks about it, which I doubt that he will."

"Okay," she said, her voice shaking with nerves.

The shipping yard was expansive and it took several minutes for Lucius to reach the exact container that doubled as an elevator down to the former Batcave. Once he parked, Adriana realized that she couldn't move. She didn't use her gift at all. Intentionally, she kept her mind guarded...totally walled off. Part of her didn't want to know.

"Are you ready?" Lucius asked her. "Adriana?"

"Lucius," she said, her voice frail. "I don't think I can do this."

Lucius was patient and quiet and waited for her to say more. She blinked her eyes slowly and looked out the front window at the shipping container.

"What if..." she asked. "What if he's dead?...Long dead?"

"Then," Lucius said and took her hand. "I think that is something that you need to know."

She nodded, wearily. "If he is...what do we do?"

"We will take care of it," he said. "I came prepared for that."

"So," she said and looked around towards the back window. "You have...what? A body bag and gloves?"

He didn't answer.

"Okay," she nodded. "Okay...let's just get it over with."

"Adriana," Lucius said. "I think it's best if you go alone."

"What?" she said and took off her seat belt. "No! I need you to go with me-"

"That will confuse him," Lucius said. "He's been there alone for over a year. The state of his mind right now...we don't want to bombard him. I will be waiting here. You need to explain to him that you have a friend outside."

"Lucius do you really think it's that bad? He's been in prison before...in solitary...at Arkham-"

"This isn't prison release, Adriana," Lucius said. "This is..."

He looked out at the container in front of them solemnly. She could see the wisdom and sadness in his eyes. Even he had never had to witness something like this.

"This is much more delicate. Take this," he said and handed her what looked like a regular ink pen. "It's a laser. It should cut through the chain on him. Be very careful with it."

"Okay," she said, stalling and not wanting to get out. "Okay..."

"Take your time."

"No," she said and reached to open the door. "I want to get it over with."

"Wait just a moment," Lucius said and reached in front of her to open the glove box. He pulled out a pistol.

"What's this for?" she asked as he handed it to her.

"Like I said..." he said, with obligation in his voice. "I came prepared."

She tucked the gun into the back of her jeans and prayed to God that she wouldn't need it. Once more, she looked at Lucius before stepping out. The sound of the gravel under her shoes was the loudest thing she could hear. The yard was dark and there were a few lights in the distance so she could barely see her way to the door.

Once she was in the elevator and on the platform, she felt like she was having a panic attack. Her breathing became uncontrollably loud in the elevator shaft. Eventually she saw that the platform had reached the ceiling of the empty Batcave. It was dark. It lowered more and more until it stopped in the ground.

She lingered on the platform, trying to wrap her head around what she was doing. The faint glow of light came from behind her. She stepped off of the platform, afraid to turn around. A series of heart palpitations hit her as she rotated her body slowly.

She saw the enormous black box first, bigger than a tank. She turned more and saw the shine of the thick chain on the ground, about forty yards away. The only light on was directly above him. She almost felt like her brain tapped out when she saw him, as she was almost unable to understand what she was seeing.

He was seated on the floor, leaned against the wall. The first thing that she noticed was hair. He was sitting with his head drooped forward and his hair was almost touching his thighs. From where she was standing she could also see that he also had a long beard. She wasn't sure if it was the distance away that he was but he looked incredibly small and thin.

Slowly, she began to approach him. He wasn't moving at all, but she knew that he was alive. She walked as quietly as she could until she was a few feet away from him. He had a though and she heard it. He could hear her breathing. He was used to complete silence and now he was hearing the very faint sound of breath.

He lifted his head slowly and looked at her. When she saw his eyes, it was then that she came to the realization that it really was him. She wanted to remain as calm as possible and not startle him but when she saw his eyes her hand immediately shot up and grabbed her chest. He didn't seem startled at all. She noticed a great amount of swelling on the left side of his face, which appeared to be a dental abscess. It looked painful.

Somehow, she had been expecting, that if he was alive..that he would be happy the moment that he saw her. That he would be relived to be rescued at last. But he didn't seem to be. He looked at her blankly. And although he didn't make any facial expression, she got the feeling that he was annoyed. He looked away from her and placed his hands on the floor and began to pull himself to his feet using the edge of the sink he was sitting next to. He moved like a man in his 90's, which she assumed was from having nothing to sit or lay on other than the concrete floor beneath him. She was sure that no one would recognize him as the Joker. The matted facial hair covered up most of his scars. He looked like any homeless man in Gotham.

Once he was standing, she noticed how thin he was. She could quite clearly see his hip bones through the pants that he was wearing. The abscess in his jaw had prevented him from eating enough for a long time. He turned to the sink and began to splash his face with water. Over and over and over again. He had done it over one hundred times when she finally began to cry with her hand over her mouth, not making a sound.

When he stopped he turned back and looked surprised that she was there. He leaned against the wall and slid down the floor. She wiped her eyes quickly, not wanting to let him see that she was crying and distressed.

"Go back," he said finally. His voice almost sending her into tears again. His voice was even and calm.

"Go back?" she whispered.

"Yes," he said.

"Back where?" she asked. She was afraid to see his thoughts. Maybe he wanted her to leave...he didn't want to be rescued?

"Back..." he said and shut his eyes for a few seconds as a wave of pain radiated through his head from the jaw infection. Once it passed he looked at her again. "Back wherever...people like you go...when they die."

She fought tears. "I'm not dead...I'm here."

"Yes," he said. "You always say that. You're in the wrong place. This is hell."

Then she understood. She went into his thoughts and memories. He had hallucinated and seen her hundreds of times before down here.

"Listen," she said softly and knelt in front of him. "I know..the Batman put you here. I didn't know you were here..locked up. I want to get you out of here...we can leave. I'm really here. You're not imagining me."

He sighed.

She pulled out the pen and felt his eyes on her as she turned on the laser. She carefully aimed the red beam of light at the chain below the shackle on his ankle. The smell of melting metal in the smoke it released hit her nose but she continued to carefully cut the chain. Once it was cut she felt him grab her upper arm.

Despite being so thin he was incredibly strong and it actually hurt, but she did not react. He frowned in confusion and looked down at where he was gripping her arm. She felt his hand squeezing and releasing her upper arm, as if trying to see if she was really there.

"I'm here," she said and put the laser pen in her pocket. "We can leave.."

He began to inch away from her, not trusting her words.

"I promise it's okay," she said. "I won't hurt you."

He looked her up and down and examined the situation. Maybe this was it, and he would finally cross over into some eternal state of sleep. This was death. An angel coming to guide you to the other side.

"Yeah," he said. "Okay."

She fought the urge to help him to his feet as he used the sink again to stand. They began to walk back to the platform. He walked extremely slow and she could feel his thoughts. He was not used to walking in one direction for so many steps. It felt strange. The lighting was changing, which he noticed as well. It was getting darker as they moved towards the platform.

"Okay," she said. "Just step up."

He stepped up onto the platform. He was in an extreme amount of pain in all of his joints and jaw. She stepped on beside him and the platform began to ascend. The second it moved, he dropped to his knees. He looked around as though he was incredibly afraid and was trying to stabilize himself.

"It's okay, it's alright," she said, trying to calm him down but he had crawled to the edge of the platform and was trying to get off of it.

It was already moving into the elevator shaft and she knew that if she didn't pull him back on he would be gravely injured or killed. Using all of the strength she had she yanked him towards the center of the platform and tried to stop him from moving as they went up. As the elevator went into the shaft she could feel his paranoia. The space felt suffocatingly small after being in the same enormous room for over a year. He was trying to free himself from her arms but she held him securely. The elevator stopped and she let him go.

After holding him, she realized his body was incredibly hot. He had a very high fever.

"It's okay," she said. "See...we're safe."

He backed into the corner and looked at her as if she had betrayed him. He felt like the walls were closing in on him.

"We can go outside now," she said before opening the door. "I'm going to open the door, okay?"

"Open it," he demanded. "Let me out."

"Alright," she said and opened the door slowly.

Lucius was leaning against his car when she opened the door but stood upright immediately when he saw the door open. He walked over and saw her standing in the doorway. They made eye contact before he walked closer and saw the man standing inside. He found it difficult to believe that the person in front of him was the Joker. He looked like a very underweight and frail man with eyes darting around like a frightened prey animal.

The Joker looked at him and began to back away into the corner even further.

"It's okay, he's a friend," Adriana said, trying to get him to come out. "It's okay..take my hand."

He looked down at her hand and after a few moments he reached for it. At the same moment a helicopter with bight lights flew overhead. It startled him so much that lept back into the elevator.

"This.." Lucius said quietly to Adriana. "This isn't going to work."

"What do you mean?"

"Take him back down," Lucius said. "He is terrified. It's too much at once."

"No! Leave him here?" she asked, her slightly raised voice making the Joker leap again.

"No," Lucius said. "We will have to do this gradually."

"We can't! Look at him, he's sick and he has an infection and a fever and-"

"This won't work if we force him," Lucius said and looked back into the dark elevator shaft.

Adriana felt like she would cry again. She looked in the same direction that Lucius was and realized that he was right.

"He's sick," she repeated.

"I know," Lucius said, his voice telling her that he was trying to think. "We'll bring antibiotics. Tomorrow."

"Okay...okay..." she said, trying to remain calm. "I'll take him back."

"I'll wait," Lucius said.

Adriana and the Joker went back down in the elevator and he again dropped to his hands and knees as it moved. He crawled off and stood with great difficulty.

"I'm so sorry," she said, fighting tears. "I'm so sorry this happened-"

She stopped talking as he grabbed her face, pinching her above the eyebrows and cheekbones.

"You," he said as if suddenly realizing that she was real.

"Yes," she said. "I'm really here..."

"I..." he said and looked up into the elevator shaft. "Out there.."

"I know," she said. "It's okay. We'll try again-"

"No, no, no!" he said and backed away.

"Not now...later, when you're braver," she said.

He backed away even further and began to walk back to the sink. She followed him until he sat on the floor again.

"I'll come back tomorrow," she said. "First thing in the morning and I will have some medicine for your tooth. I promise."

He sat quietly, looking straight ahead.

"I promise," she repeated before leaving.


	120. Chapter 120

"I will be back at seven," Lucius said to Adriana after parking.

"Six-thirty," she said. "Please."

He nodded.

"He doesn't even believe that I'm alive," she said. "I thought he did..he touched my face and seemed to realize this was all real but then..he just sat down and...I mean he thinks this is all a dream..or some type of hell-"

"It will take time," Lucius said again. "He will understand and heal from this-"

"And you can get antibiotics?" she asked him for the third time.

"I will bring the strongest ones I can acquire," he assured her. "Just try to get some sleep."

She agreed anxiously and got out of the car. She went in to the hotel through the front and put the code in on the elevator to be allowed to go to the floor where their penthouse was. Bruce wasn't there when she returned. He was out in the city, Gotham needed the Batman. She took off her clothes, dropping everything beside the bed before walking into the bathroom and stepping into the shower.

A choked cry that shouldn't hold in echoed off of the marble surrounding her. She covered her mouth and sat down on the shower floor and pulled her knees up. The state of the Joker was something that she would not have wished on her worst enemy. Bruce had no idea what was going on with him and she couldn't help but wonder if he would have done anything about it if he did. She knew he couldn't be so cruel to allow anyone to suffer this way. His thoughts when he locked the Joker down there didn't take illness into consideration. He assumed he would be fine but incredibly bored. The lack of communication would affect him like had affected countless others placed into solitary throughout history. Bruce guessed that he could handle it. And if he couldn't it was still worth the risk because of the danger to society that the Joker posed.

Adriana was sure she had never seen such a large untreated dental abscess. The Joker's dental health had always been horrible but this was a different level of decay. He had tried to drain the abscess himself several times with his fingers. He was not given any eating utensils, which he could have used. Each time he was able to drain some of the blood and built up fluid, the abscess returned.

He as also tried to pull out the teeth in the ares with his bare hands, with no success. Adriana could see it all again as she replayed his memories. Blood running down his forearm as he pulled on the tooth with all of his might. He even tried slamming his jaw against the sink, which did nothing but made him faint from the pain. It didn't even knock the tooth loose even though he tried several times. The torment of it all broke him mentally. Eventually the pain became so great that he could no longer touch the abscess on the side of his face at all. The infection had spread beyond the roots of the tooth and down into his jaw bone and some of his facial muscles.

Adriana looked up as she heard footsteps in the bathroom. Bruce came to the shower and opened the door slightly.

"Hey.." he said, noticing she was sitting down.

"Hi," she said to him.

"So, there's a gun by the bed," he said.

"Oh..." she said, remembering hearing Lucius' gun drop when she left her clothes in the bedroom. "Yeah..Lucius-"

She paused, unsure of how she would explain.

"It's Lucius' gun?" he asked.

"Yeah..um, I just borrowed it. I'll give it back to him tomorrow."

"Okay," Bruce said. "You know...I have plenty of guns you can use. You could have just asked me."

"I know...sorry I was out and it was short notice."

"Okay," he nodded and looked down.

She looked down and could see the stream of blood flowing from her and down to the drain.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No..I'm alright," she asked.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked her.

"Oh..." she said, surprised. "I guess, if you don't mind...you know."

"Not at all," he said and popped his head out. He returned moments later and stepped into the shower with her.

He extended his hand to her and she looked up at him. The water flowed down over his shoulders and she watched as his thick hair began to darken and fall as it became wet. Water dripped down from his chin and hit her knees. He was like a mountain over her and somehow she felt safe, even though he was the source of the battle ahead of her. Water flowed down over his strong shoulders like the crashing waterfall. She took his hand and stood in front of him.

His deep brown eyes searched her face. Long dark eyelashes moving as he blinked, releasing small droplets of water that went down his face. He wrapped his arms around her. The hug was the most comfort she had felt all day. Her tension began to melt.

"What's this for?" she asked, smiling against his chest.

"You just looked like you needed it," he said.

"I did," she whispered. "I really did."

She closed her eyes, security and protection surrounding her and making her feel like everything would be alright. She would make everything right..she was strong enough. It would not be easy, but she knew that she could do it.

"Thank you," she said and looked up at his cheek. Her hand went up to the left side of his face as she gave him a kiss on his right cheek.

"Anytime," he said, close to her face.

She kissed his lips, closing her eyes. "Bruce?" she breathed on his lips.

"Hm?" he said, touching her hair.

"I need you," she said, kissing him again. She noticed a small movement in his eyebrows and a spark in his eyes. "I know I'm...kind of bloody but-"

His lips stopped her words as he kissed her and lifted her into his arms.

.

.

.

Adriana fell asleep easily that night but woke at five in the morning gasping for air. The dream or vision of flames, feeling herself going up in smoke, smelling her flesh burning. She was drenched in sweat again. The blanket felt like it was making it worse so she flung it off her her legs. She turned on the bed side lamp and looked down. Her skin was almost as red a a fire engine. It was so shocking that she didn't know what to do. She tried to breathe and calm herself down.

She watched at the red color gradually faded and her skin cooled.

"Adriana?" Bruce asked once the lamp light woke him. He sat up and looked at her. "Adriana?!"

"What?" she asked him, her voice dry with fatigue and lack of hydration.

"Are you sweating? Your face is red as a beet! Are you ill?" he asked and exclaimed at once and touched her forehead. "You're burning up!"

"No...no I'm okay...just hot-"

"I'll call the doctor, he's downstairs-"

"I don't need a doctor I'm okay-"

He had ignored her and was already out of the bed and leaving the room. He came back with a bottle of cold water. She grabbed it faster than she thought she would and drank it as he left again to get the doctor.

By the time Dr. Kapoor came to their penthouse and made it to the room, her skin all over was normal again.

"She doesn't have a fever," Dr. Kapoor said.

"She just did," Bruce assured him. "Her skin was on fire."

"It looks like you've sweat quite a lot in your sleep," Dr. Kapoor noticed her hair was drenched. "Has this happened before."

"A few times...but it's nothing it passes-" she said.

"I'd like to run a few tests this morning," Dr. Kapoor said. "And run a full work up. I'll need to observe you today, this is very uncommon-"

"I can't," she said. "Not this morning...I have...stuff to do."

"Adriana, what on earth-" Bruce said but she cut him off.

"This afternoon?" Adriana asked. "I can come see you this afternoon Dr. Kapoor-"

"You need to go with him now-" Bruce kept insisting.

"No, I'm fine. My fever is gone...I'll be okay. It's happened before it's just a night time thing. Can we have an appointment this afternoon?"

"Well," Dr. Kapoor said. "Yes I suppose so-"

"Okay," Adriana said. "Thanks."

The doctor looked at Bruce before leaving as if asking him to get some sense into Adriana. Bruce walked Dr. Kapoor out before returning. Adriana had grabbed a towel and was drying her skin.

"Sweetheart," Bruce said. "What the hell? What do you have to do that's more important than your health?"

"Just...I'm busy," she said. "I have an appointment so what's the problem? If we didn't have our own doctor you know I'd probably have to wait days just to get seen by a doctor and to get an appointment for something like this."

"But we do have a doctor and I want you to go and get examined-"

"I will," she said. "This afternoon."

.

.

.

"Mrs. Wayne!" Lucius' wife Tanya said to her when she knocked on his door less than an hour later. "Good morning..sorry I-"

Tanya was wearing a long pink robe and had her hair wrapped in a silk scarf. It was nearly six in the morning and Adriana was restless, she wanted to get back to the Joker with the antibiotics he needed as soon as possible.

"It's okay," Adriana said . "Is Lucius here?"

"I am," she heard Lucius say as the door opened wider. "Was just on my way out."

Adriana smiled, a bit embarrassed and stepped away from the door as Lucius said goodbye to his wife and gave her a kiss.

"It was nice seeing you again," Tanya said to Adriana.

"You too," Adriana replied.

Once she and Lucius were in his car he finally spoke to her.

"You're very anxious," he said. "I would have been by to pick you up in five minutes."

"I know I just...you're right I'm anxious. I was going to wait but then I just opened Uber and..." she said. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Lucius said. "Though my wife may be confused about why you're here. And why you are here so early."

"I'm sorry..." Adriana said again.

"Don't worry about it," he told her. "Let's go."

.

.

.

They finally reached the shipping yard again and Adriana looked at Lucius expectantly.

"Adriana," he said, his voice very serious.

"Yeah?" she asked, her eager energy showing in her voice.

He reached behind his seat to retrieve his briefcase and opened it, revealing the metal containers of pills.

"These will be very high dose, and he will have to take them regularly," Lucius explained. "This is set to beep every four hours. It's very quiet so I expect that it won't startle him."

"Okay..I'll tell him," she said.

"Adriana, listen to me," Lucius said.

"I'm listening," she said, although she really just wanted to get down there to give him the medication.

"This is a bandaid..not a solution," Lucius said. "He looks like he will require extensive surgery and dental work. These antibiotics may help with the infection but there's much more going on. We don't know yet how bad the infection is."

"I...I know," she said, accepting it. "We have to do this a step at a time. For now..we have to get the infection under control."

"Yes," Lucius said and handed her the bottle and the tiny black timer.

"I'll be back," she said.

She walked over to the elevator and used the code to get in, wanting the platform to move faster as it lowered. It stopped and she walked off of it quickly, seeing the same scene she saw the previous day, except the Joker looked like he was asleep. He was laying down on the floor on his side, the long chain in front of him.

"I'm back," she whispered as she approached him.

He was quiet and didn't seem roused at all, so she spoke a bit louder.

"Hey there," she said kneeling by him and placing her arm on his shoulder. Even through his clothing she could feel that he was burning up.

She felt her breathing quicken as she dropped everything she was holding and rolled him over onto his back. His eyes were closed and she could see a grey colored drool seeping from his mouth. The smell hit her and almost knocked her over. His breathing was extremely fast, almost a breath every second. Short gasping breaths.

"No, no, no, no," she said and placed her fingers on to his neck to check his pulse. "Wake up, please..please open your eyes."

She touched his face gently and tried speaking louder but he was not responding. She tilted his head back and opened his mouth to look inside, holding her breath as she did. She saw that he not only had the abscess but several infected teeth and extensive gum discoloration. Quickly, she grabbed the plastic cup on the floor beside him and ran to the sink to fill it with water. She opened his mouth and placed one of the large antibiotic pills on his tongue and prayed that he wouldn't choke on it as she poured water into his mouth.

His eye opened half way, as he swallowed it. He barely saw her. His eyes were unfocused as the fever sent him back into unconsciousness. Adriana pulled out her phone and attempted to call Lucius but she had no reception. She ran over to the elevator platform and went up, then ran to his car.

"Please, I need help," she said to Lucius and practically pulled him from the car.

"It's progressed," he assumed as they went into the elevator.

"It's bad Lucius," she said frantically. "It's so bad...he's passed out-"

"Calm down," he said. "We'll see what we can do."

While the elevator lowered she took several deep breaths. Lucius seemed calm but also ran with her over to where the Joker was laying on the floor.

"You're correct, this isn't good," he said. "Have you given him a dose?"

"Yes," she said.

Lucius did the same thing she did and opened his mouth to look inside. He was quiet as he tilted his head and looked around.

"This.." Lucius said sadly. "This is sepsis."

"No, no.." she said wearily. "What can we do?"

"He needs emergency medical treatment," Lucius said.

"The ER?" she asked. "There's...there's no way..the police-"

"I know," Lucius said.

"No, I can-" she said out of breath. "I can do this..I can do this-"

"He's going to need doctors immediately, Adr-"

"Okay! Okay I have an idea!"

"What is it-" he asked but she was already moving her her feet.

"Stay here with him, please! I'm getting a doctor okay, I'll be right back. Please, Lucius."

"I'll wait," Lucius said, plainly and looked down at the Joker. "I'll stay right here."


	121. Chapter 121

"Adriana, you're early," Dr. Kapoor said.

The degree of stress Adriana was feeling made her clueless about what he was talking about, but then she remembered she was supposed to have an appointment with him that afternoon about her night fevers and sweats.

"I need your help, Dr. Kapoor. Not for me , but for a...a friend. He's in really bad shape and he needs a doctor immediately. You're the only one I can trust," she told him. "It's really urgent. He doesn't have much time."

"Adriana," Dr. Kapoor said, seriously. "It sounds like your friend needs to go the hospital-"

"He cant," Adriana said, her voice raised but then she calmed it. "He really can't go to a hospital. It's not an option. Please..I'm begging you."

"Tell me what is problem is," Dr. Kapoor said.

"He has a very severe oral infection. It's really bad, he's unconscious. We gave him some antibiotics," Adriana explained as quickly as she could. "He has a high fever. Please, Dr. Kapoor."

The doctor stood quickly.

"I can try to help, but he really needs emergency care," Dr. Kapoor said. "Where is he?"

"He's.." Adriana said. "Underground. At the shipping yard. Where..the former Batcave was. I know it's never been said out loud to you but I know that you know that Bruce is the Batman. He took one of his enemies prisoner and put him there, alone. He's been there over a year. You..you can't tell Bruce about this."

"He will need IV antibiotics," Dr. Kapoor said, surprisingly quickly. "And IV fluids. I will get them."

"Okay," Adriana said and followed him over to a storage cart. He handed her a few bags and walked to another.

"Does he have swelling," the doctor asked.

"He as a huge abscess," she told him.

The doctor nodded. She could see his thoughts. It sounded like he would need emergency surgery.

"He requires surgery," he said finally. "If the abscess is as bad as you say, it will need to be drained and the tooth removed most likely-"

"You do dental work," Adriana said. "You can help him right?"

"Well...here perhaps. I have surgical equipment," he said.

Adriana began to feel hopeless again but it did not last for long.

"Do you have a wheelchair?" she asked.

"Yes."

.

.

.

"This..." Dr. Kapoor said as he attached the IV to the Joker's arm. "Is far worse than I could have imagined."

He recognized the man he was responsible for treating as the Joker. The decay and infection was more extensive than what he thought it would be. Adriana stood beside him, holding the IV bag. The hospital wasn't an option.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"I will have to run several tests. We will have to take him back to the medical facility. Hopefully this hydration and antibiotic IV will give us a bit more time. I will do my best..but..."

"But what?" Adriana asked and both she and Lucius looked at the doctor.

"I don't think he is likely to survive the day," the doctor said.

Adriana's arm shook a bit as she held onto the bag. She looked down at the Joker. He appeared so thin and weak and she wasn't even sure how he had survived this infection for this long. At this point, all that she could do was do her best and try to work through this.

"I can help you," Adriana said. "With the surgery..with whatever you have to do."

"Adriana, you aren't a medical professional," Lucius said.

"I know," she said. "But I can do it. I can do...many things. I have knowledge of almost all medical areas. Please, let me help."

"Okay," the doctor said. "But, taking him back to the hotel and up to the medical facility is not something we can do discreetly."

"It's okay...I have a plan," she said.

.

.

.

"What exactly are you planning to do?" Lucius asked Adriana as he parked in front of the hotel.

Both she and the doctor were in the back seat with the Joker. He was still unconscious and his head was resting on the back of the seat.

"Pull into the parking garage, Lucius," she said. " I have an idea."

Lucius obeyed and entered the hotel parking garage. Once they were inside and parked, I took off her seatbelt and leaned forward to speak to Lucius.

"I'll be right back," she said. "Just wait here."

Before he could reply she slipped out of the car and I walked over to the entryway. She flung open the enormous steel door and walked into the hotel. After walking for a while she crossed the carpeted lobby and turned down a series of halls. Finally she reached the surveillance room. She opened the door and saw the two security guard weaning back in watching the wall of cream which showed current surveillance footage from various areas in the hotel.

"Mrs. Wayne," one of the guards said with great surprise as soon as he saw her.

She look at them both for a moment. "Would you mind leaving the room for a moment please?"

"Well.. We are on duty," he said.

"Yes, and you work for me. And I am giving you a break."

"Oh..okay," the other guard said.

Once they were going Adriana hacked into the computer system. She found the cameras that she needed to focus on. Easily, she set the footage to loop after adjusting it. It would be on a loop for the next 15 minutes. Once she was done she made her way back to the parking garage as quickly as possible.

She opened up trunk of Lucius his car and pulled out the folded wheelchair that doctor Kapoor brought along. She unfolded it and rolled it over to the driver's side of the car and opened the back door. She froze as another car passed by them in the parking garage on it's way out. Once it was gone she ducked her head into the car.

"Lucius, do you have any sunglasses?" she asked.

He pulled out a pair and turned back from the front seat and handed them to her. She took them and placed them on the Joker's face. Doctor Kapoor and Lucius realized what she was doing. They helped her move him into the wheelchair. She grabbed the two blankets in the backseat and use them to cover his chest and lower face.

"We have to be quick," she said.

It was surprisingly easy and quick to get him onto the elevator and up to the restricted floor where the medical facility was. Once they were there Adriana felt like she could finally breathe. The doctor checked the Joker's blood pressure again and took some of his blood, left the room and returned. When he was done he took his temperature again and checked his pulse.

"Is there anything I can do?" Adriana asked him.

" I will have to do an x-ray immediately," he told her.

" I will get the cover," she said and saw the doctor's thoughts. He was wondering how she knew where the cover was.

Again they moved him over to an e-ray table where he could lay flat on his back. The X-ray scanned and his head and they waited for the results. Adriana looked around at all the of medical equipment around them. Bruce had given the doctor a limitless budget. All of the medical equipment that anyone could ever need was on this floor. There were even revolutionary and state-of-the-art new technology machinery the doctor was encouraged to buy.

The doctor the screen once the scan was complete. Lucius walked over behind him and Adriana followed.

"There is a lot hat needs to be done here," the doctor said.

"Okay," Adriana said and looked at Lucius. " I know you have to go to work soon."

"Yes," he said. "I do."

"We'll be okay," she said. "Thank you so much for..helping with all this-"

"You have a lot of work ahead of you," Lucius said.

" I know. We can do it."

"Okay," Lucius said. "Well I will be off now. Keep me posted."

"I will," she said.

Lucia said goodbye to them both and left. Adriana saw the doctor taking the X-ray cover off the Joker's chest. He checked his pulse again and looked at Adriana.

" I do not want to scare you Adriana," the doctor carefully said to her. "But I believe it is very likely that he will crash at some point soon. The defibrillator is behind you. We will do everything that we can to save him."

Adriana gave him a shaky nod.

"We will need to sterilize ourselves before we begin," the doctor then explained as he looked into the Joker's mouth. "And then I will need to sedate him. This may be easier if we cut and remove some of the facial hair. Unfortunately, there is infection everywhere. We will have to extract all of his teeth and drain the abscess. Also it looks like we will have to remove some necrotic bone."

Adriana nodded nervously.

"He is septic and has some signs of kidney failure. He will need dialysis. I'm sure his blood work will reflect this when it is complete. But first things first. We have the most up-to-date both lasers and Ozone gas to combat the infection immediately. Fortunately he does not seem to have endocarditis from what I can hear and see, so we will not have to perform a heart surgery. But I do believe his kidneys have been compromised."

"I understand she said do you really think we will need a defibrillator?"

"I hope not but if I am being honest with you it is very likely. The fact that he has survived this long means that he is strong. I believe he will be okay. I feel confident we can perform the extractions and the antibiotics we have administered are the strongest available. However these things can be unpredictable."

"Okay, she said. Let's do this."


	122. Chapter 122

"Vancomycin," the doctor said to Adriana. "Typically used as a last resort but it worked very well."

"Mhm," Adriana said.

"His blood work was much better than I expected," he went on. "Which is good so we were able to proceed and complete the oral surgery today."

"Mhm," she murmured again. She was exhausted.

"So, the only conclusion I can draw about his loss of consciousness is that it was due to severe pain," he said.

"Mmm..."

"He won't require dialysis..he has some inflammatory markers but that is normal..."

"Yeah...mhm."

"Adriana?"

"Yes?"

"We did a good job."

Adriana looked at the Joker, unconscious on the table. His body flat and thin, and now the center of his face so hollow, she almost couldn't recognize him.

"So.." she said. "He'll wake up soon?"

"The opiates for his pain should keep him...stable."

"Calm?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "Has he been unconscious since you found him?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. "He was out when I got there this morning?"

"So he doesn't know who you are and he didn't see you there at all," the doctor said.

"Oh..." she said. "Well, he knows who I am and...I was there yesterday. Lucius and I tried to get him to leave but he freaked out. He was terrified. So we came back this morning with antibiotics and we found him like that. Passed out. He thought he was imagining me..thought I was a hallucination or..I don't know."

"It sounds like he will require psychotherapy as well," the doctor said.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Not only for waking up here..but for waking up with no teeth."

Easily, Adriana could see the doctor's thoughts. He thought she seemed very concerned for the Joker and didn't understand why she seemed this said. The operation was a success, he was going to live..although even more disfigured.

"I'm not sure how long we will be able to keep his presence here hidden from..my boss," the doctor said, feeling uncomfortable with the secret. "Although he pays very well for my services, does not use them often. Only in emergent situations or for normal dental or physical or optical appointments. But he does come here from time to time...a few times a year."

"I know," she said, thankful that he wasn't saying Bruce's name out loud. "I don't know what we'll do if he find out..but I will deal with it if he does."

"Very well," the doctor said as his phone began to beep. "Ah...we are supposed to have an appointment."

"Right," Adriana remembered. "I'm totally fine, doctor. I'm sure it can wait."

"I'd like to at least run a few panels. To check your thyroid and other hormone levels," he said. "Intense night sweats can be a sign of imbalances."

"Okay," she agreed.

.

.

.

Her blood work was perfectly normal. She was healthy as ever. She waited by the Joker's bed, looking at him sleeping. The doctor had gone out and she was waiting alone with him, wondering how he would recover. It had been an exhausting day and she felt herself falling asleep in her chair.

But then she saw his thoughts. He was stunned at how bright the lights were in the room but they were on the dimmest setting. His eyes were only open half way and everything was a blur. She wanted to turn the light off since it seemed to be bothering him but she didn't want to startle him.

He was thinking that this was the strangest dream he had so far. He could see a closed door in front of him and he was laying in what looked like a hospital bed. He could feel what he assumed to be fentanyl in his system. He blinked his eyes a few times and looked around. And then he saw her.

Adriana was quiet and sat very still. He looked around some more and then moved his arm a few inches and proceeded to look down where he could see the needle in his arm. Somehow, the feeling of the opiates in his system made him feel that this was real. He wasn't just hallucinating or dreaming again. He never fantasized or dreamed about drugs.

"Hey," she said softly and his eyes darted back to hers.

"Whammeh," he said, suddenly realizing that his mouth felt immensely different. Vacant. His free arm without an IV moved slowly up to his face and he touched his lips and cheeks. Hollow. Sunken. Empty. He let his hand drop down to the mattress. He could feel with his tongue that all of his teeth were gone. He could feel the pits in his gums from where they had been taken out.

"We had to..drain your abscess," she said, keeping her voice soft and low. "And remove your teeth. They were all infected."

He raised one eyebrow and moved his lips around. The opiates kept him relaxed but he realized the gravity of having no teeth.

"You're...in a.." she thought of how to explain. "A private medical facility. It's safe..no one knows you're here."

"Aat.." he stared. He was trying to say her name, but it was difficult.

"Yes?" she asked and leaned forward, resting her hand on his forearm.

He had so many questions that she couldn't see them clearly. His thoughts moved at the speed of light. Once he thought of all of the questions, he realized that he didn't particularly care about the answers to most of them. The size of the room was giving him anxiety. He was so used to the large room he had been trapped in for over a year.

"It's okay," she said. "You're safe here."

"How?" he asked. A word he could say easily without teeth. "How-"

"How did I find you?" she asked what he was thinking.

"Yeh," he said, looking straight at her.

"Well," she said, wanting to explain. She new there was no way she could tell the whole truth, she needed to lie or at least leave out most of the details. She took a deep breath, ready to explain, but then she felt something strange. A warmth flooding her body, seeming to originate from their eye contact. It made no sense..he barely looked like himself. His face was gaunt, his facial hair had been hacked off with scissors. The hair on his head, nearly two feet long, with messy waves covering most of his forehead. The bones around his temples and cheekbones jutted out harshly. His skin was sallow and anemic looking.

But his eyes were different. They were alive, they were him, they were familiar, and that was all her mind could see. She looked away from them.

"I...found the Batman's batcave," she said, knowing that Shade would have to be the way that she found him. "And I found you there. I followed him there and found where it was a while ago. When I went there though..it was empty. There was nothing there..only you."

He seemed to accept the answer.

"Whaaer we?" he asked.

"We're...still in Gotham. It's just a private medical facility. I'm sorry I can't tell you more than that."

"Youur?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "It's mine. But I can't tell you exactly where we're located..it's not just mine."

He seemed to accept that answer as well.

"Are you hungry?" she read his mind.

"Ya," he said.

"Okay.." she stood slowly and walked over to the door and made a turn and came back with two small bottles. "They're protein drinks...meal replacement, with vitamins."

"Keh," he said drowsily.

She sat them on the tray beside his bed and began to unwrap the straws. His thoughts, his eyes on her, she could see it all. He felt lucky.

"Here you go," she said and handed him a bottle. He drank and watched her walk back to her seat. He finished the first bottle quickly and went for the second one. "Do you want more?"

"Myeh," he said before starting the second drink. The rich creamy chocolate flavor seemed to wake up his ravenous hunger. She left and came back with three more bottles of different flavors. She watched him drink the two strawberry and the coffee flavored drinks before leaning back, satisfied and full.

"If you want any more," she said. "Just let me know."

"Thsse Pama," he murmured. He knew she wouldn't understand him, he was not used to speaking without teeth. But she could read his mind and understood.

"The Batman," she said. He nodded. "If he finds out you're gone...he'll never know it was me. I assure you."

The calories from the drinks made him feel even calmer. She was thankful that she could see his thoughts, it made communication much easier. But then he began to think again. He was thinking of the last time he saw her. He remembered kidnapping Pavla, the governor's granddaughter. He remembered the empty steel factory, and learning that the whole time Adriana had been sabotaging him. She let the girl go, she made sure the police found her. He remembered how angry he was. He recalled pointing a gun at her..telling her she was dead. He never wanted to see her again. He heard her leave...moments later he heard her laughter.

He didn't understand the sounds until he found her laying on the ground with a small needle in her shoulder. The potion he had created to kill was used to her. A potion to make someone laugh themselves to death. The Batman had shot her with it, thinking that perhaps the person that he heard approaching was the Joker. The Batman handcuffed him to pipes so that he couldn't leave, and the police would come to collect him. The sounds of her dying laughter haunted him ever since. The Batman crouched over her, pulling off the ski mask that she was wearing. He lifted her and carried her away and the Joker never saw her again. Based on the sounds of her laughing and breathing, he assumed that she had died a few minutes later.

Weeks of court dates and sentencing passed in a blur. She was gone..she was dead. But now she was here. Had the Batman saved her life?

"Are you..still thinking about the Batman?" she asked. He looked at her without answering. "He...he did save my life. I owe him for that. He was able to get me a blood transfusion very quickly."

The Joker blinked once and looked down. He had been tortured before, but the time he spent alone in the Batman's cellar. All alone, in a quiet empty space..in agonizing pain. Unable to eat after the dental problems progressed. Unable to tell whether it was day or night. Unable to see reality from imagination. The suffering was so great that he wasn't even sure if he was angry. He felt more stupefied and numb than angry. But to hear now that the Batman had saved Adriana's life...he was almost certain he wasn't angry. He had no complaints.

"So..." she said, wanting to talk to fill the silence. "The doctor says that you're going to be okay. You'll have to be on antibiotics for a while though. This..infection could have been much worse. If I would have found you only a few days later..." She shuddered at the thought.

He reached over and squeezed her hand. He was thankful to be alive, even though he was now toothless. Knowing that she was alive was actually the only reason though. He was used to being disfigured, but having no teeth would be something else to get used to.

"The doctor and I were talking.." she said. "We didn't know how..you would be when you woke up. I don't know if it's just the fentanyl but we'll see. You seem..much calmer than I was expecting. He was considering the possibility of dental implants..if you're up for it. He said would be easier to do now, with the extractions fresh."

The Joker looked at her emotionless. He couldn't have cared less about his teeth, with the exception of being able to eat. He shrugged. It sounded fine, and he didn't care.

"I'll let the doctor know," she assured him. Her phone buzzed, there was a robbery in progress.

.

.

.

"How was your day?" Bruce asked Adriana when he returned home from work that evening.

"It was.." she said. "Tiring but okay."

"I heard about the gun emporium robbery," Bruce said.

"Yeah," she said. "That was..really something."

"There were six guys."

"I know..I know we agreed I would only handle four or less but..I knew I could do it. I've handled other situations there..I know the place well.:

"I know," Bruce said and kissed her. "I just worry is all."

"Yeah," she sighed and kissed him again.

"Dr. Kapoor told me that everything turned out alright," he said and felt her body tense with surprise.

"He told you what?!" she said quickly.

"About your bloodwork," he said, not sure why she was so on edge. "That everything came back normal from your exam..no explanation for the night sweats.."

"Oh..right that," she said with relief.

"I think he should run more tests," Bruce said. "You skin was red as a fire engine, sweetheart-"

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"I'll talk to him in the morning if he's around," Bruce said, speaking of Dr. Kapoor. "I've never seen anything like that-"

"Dont!" she said, about Bruce going to see the doctor in the morning. Her voice sounded anxious again so she calmed it. "I'll...I'll go and see him first thing. He'll run all the tests possible, I promise. I'll let him."

"Alright," Bruce said. "Thank you. I love you and I don't want anything happening to you."

"I love you too."


	123. Chapter 123

"Do you think he still needs the fentanyl?" Adriana asked Dr. Kapoor as they looked over the Joker's chart. "His inflammation markers are down."

"Perhaps he is still in pain," the doctor said, not looking at her.

"You're afraid," she said. "You want to keep him medicated...because you're afraid of him."

"That..." the doctor said, starting to deny what she was saying. "Well, perhaps. You are a strong, experienced vigilante. I am not."

"He's not going to hurt you, Dr. Kapoor," Adriana said.

"We don't know that," the doctor said. "We do not know his plan.."

"He doesn't have one," she said. "Trust me."

"You don't know what he is thinking and nor does anyone else."

"Actually...I do," she said. "I know what he's thinking and I know what you are too. I know you've seen my medical records and how many times I was institutionalized and how many medications I have been on. It's because I can hear thoughts and memories."

"I"m sorry?" he asked, wondering if she still needed medication.

"I don't still need medication," she said. "Test it. Think of anything.. a number for instance."

The doctor, somewhat amused, paused to think of a number.

"Six million, seven hundred twelve thousand," she said. "Eighteen. Nineteen. Four hundred one."

"This is...this makes no sense...how-"

"It's been like that since I was a baby. Trust me. I know what he's thinking and he won't hurt us."

The doctor nodded after some contemplation. "Okay..we'll move to an oral medication..An NSAID."

"Good," she said.

"He's recovering well, it's been three days..his fever is stable, he's handling the protein drinks and nutrition formula well," the doctor went on, still visually stunned by the fact that she could read his mind. "He has gained four pounds. I think we can proceed with the dental implant surgery. This way, he will be able to eat solid food again."

"Great," Adriana replied. "I'll tell him."

"Also," the doctor said. "I would like to give him a comprehensive physical exam. From what I can tell, his joints may be swollen..possible arthritis. He's been sleeping and sitting on a concrete floor for over a year. I would like to see if he can walk and how his movement is."

"Got it," Adriana said and waited for the doctor to say more. "So, you would like me to check is walking to assess how much physical therapy he will need."

"Yes..." the doctor said, again testing her gift.

"Okay. We can get started tomorrow."

.

.

.

"Good morning," Adriana said to the Joker, bringing him a tall plastic cup with a straw. "Here's breakfast."

He sat up slowly and took the two pills she handed him along with the cup. She watched the scars in his cheek fall inwards as he swallowed without teeth. His facial expression was neutral and his thoughts didn't tell her much.

"So, the doctor wants me to have you walk a bit today," she said. "To see how well you can get around."

"Doc," the Joker said, Adriana hearing his personality returning to his voice now that the opiates were out of his system. He was acclimating a bit to speaking with out teeth. "Terrified, hm?"

Adriana looked down at her hands for a second. "Do you blame him?"

The Joker rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Good to see you're feeling like yourself again," she commented on his attitude. "He thinks we can get started on your dental implants as well."

"Mmm," the Joker murmured and looked at her again.

"He also wants to give you a full physical exam...and he's thinking a possible psych evaluation as well," she told him. "You've been through a lot and we just want to make sure you're healthy."

"Mhm," he said, still looking her in the eye.

She fought to break eye contact with him, feeling herself getting lost. He was so calm and relaxed, but she felt herself leaping around inside. "I'll..um," she managed. "I'll go and get the walker for you to lean on. I'll be right back."

He was quiet as she left. When she came back he was sitting on the edge of the bed. She pushed the walker in front of him and watched him lean on it to stand. He wasn't as skeletal looking as he was a few days ago, but he was still painfully thin. The joints, especially in his hips, gave him great pain. He moved like he was elderly as he pushed the walker. She held open the door as he walked out into the hall. He looked around at the wide hallway, it was very long and had numerous doors. It was much more quiet than an actual hospital. He couldn't see any windows, he had no idea where the building he was in was.

They made two laps to the end of the hall and back before he had to sit on the cushioned seat in the walker.

"You're doing really well," she told him.

"Mm," he said briefly and eyes her again.

She had to examine his thoughts. She almost got the feeling that he was getting tired of her presence but she wasn't sure. He didn't think very much. But little by little she could see what he was thinking. He wasn't exactly pleased while looking at her, which surprised her. But it wasn't because of her..it was because of his own memories. When he saw her, all he could feel was regret. He had been horrible to her ever since the moment they had met, so he thought. She had no reason to help him, to save his life, to fix his teeth. She had no reason to give him anything.

"So," he said, finally breaking the silence as he sat in the walker seat. "How lonnk?"

"How long..." she knew his thoughts as he struggled to ask. How long was he underground. "How long were you gone?"

"Ya," he said.

"About fourteen months," she said. He didn't look like she had given him the answer he was expecting. He felt sure he had been underground for at least a decade. But she still looked the same, youthful and beautiful. Somehow, something he had never thought before passed his mind. He wondered how he looked, he wanted to look into a mirror. But he didn't tell her.

"Was new?" he asked, casually.

"What's new with me?" she clarified. He shrugged.

"Ya," he replied.

"Oh..um, not much," she managed to say.

He looked down and reached over to her, taking her hand. She felt her knees loosen awkwardly from within as soon as his skin touched hers, but she made herself maintain a firm stance with great difficulty. He very calmly looked at the ring on her finger.

"Oh..." she said and looked down. "Right...I got married."

"Whoosee?" he asked.

"Who am I married to?" she suddenly felt like he was invading her privacy. "Um..you don't know him. Why does it matter?"

"He's..." the Joker said, letting go of her hand. "Ofeeslee...somun."

She could tell what he meant. Whoever she was married to was obviously...someone. The size of the ring told him that.

"Congriss," he said.

"Thanks," she replied, wanting to change the subject. "So, if you're ready we can go back to the room so the doctor can start your physical. He wants to run more blood work and everything."

"Mm," he said and stood and walked the few feet ahead of him back the door of the room where had been in for days.

The doctor was already in the room when they arrived, and he watched the Joker's manner of walking until he sat.

"Hip joint compression," the doctor said to Adriana.

"Yes," she said. "Right and left but the left is worse."

"Okay," he said. "We'll do a scan."

"Alright," Adriana said.

"Alright, Mister..." the doctor wasn't sure what to call him. "Is..Joker alright?"

"Mm," the Joker said carelessly.

"What's your date of birth?" the doctor asked.

The Joker didn't answer.

"Age?" the doctor went on, and again the Joker didn't respond.

The Joker was sure that he was at least 40 but had no idea what to tell the doctor since he didn't know his date of birth for certain. So he just didn't answer and shrugged.

"Can I see you in the hall for a minute, Dr. Kapoor?" Adriana asked him.

The doctor nodded and they left, shutting the door behind them. Then they took a few steps away from the door until they were out of earshot.

"He's..." Adriana said, about to tell the doctor what the Joker didn't even know. "His birthday is July 11th. He's 28. His father had high blood pressure but other than that..no other family history of illness."

"And he cannot recall any of this?" the doctor asked her as he made notes.

"No," she told him.

He nodded a bit sadly as they walked back to the room.

"Alright, Mr. Joker," the doctor said as Adriana took a seat. "I'd like to do a scan to check the health of your joints at some point today. Also, a full blood panel to check for any infectious diseases or ailments. I'd like to perform a vision test, a dermatological skin exam of your full body to check for any abnormal moles or possible skin cancers, a more complete nutrition panel to make sure everything is on track and so that I can see which supplements we need to add to your diet...I'd like to give you all immunizations, some cognition testing...a few other things may be optional."

"Mmm," the Joker replied. It sounded like a lot and very boring.

"Do you experience any headaches, nausea, dizziness, fatigue, any aches or pains other than your hip and knee joints?" the doctor asked. "Any health complaints?"

"No," the Joker answered.

"Great," the doctor replied and calmly but somewhat anxiously proceeded to his next question. "Any concerns of sexually transmitted illness?"

The Joker frowned a bit and then glanced in Adriana's direction. She looked away.

"Actually," Adriana said and stood up. quickly "I probably should get going...I forgot I have something to do...but I can come back later to assist with the dental implants."

"Oh.." the doctor said. He was not expecting Adriana to suddenly leave him alone with the Joker, and the the Joker could tell. "Alright then."

"Okay, see you guys later," Adriana said and left abruptly.

The Joker sat looking at the doctor, who suddenly looked very nervous. He wanted Adriana to stay the entire time because he did not quite feel safe, although the Joker seemed quite harmless.

"So.." the doctor said, repeating his question. "Any concerns of sexually transmitted illness?"

The Joker lifted one shoulder and dropped it.

"Okay, then," the doctor said. "I'm going ask you a bit about your sexual health practices, if that is alright and only if you are comfortable discussing."

"Ya," the Joker said boredly.

"I will try to keep the answers as yes or no as possible, since I know you're having some difficulty with speech," the doctor said before going on.

"Mmhm," the Joker responded in monotone.

"You've been.." the doctor now realized how difficult the discussion would be. "Indisposed for approximately fourteen months."

"Mm.."

"Typically when discussing sexual history we will go over the past twelve months but since you have been...otherwise detained... without any medical attention I would like to go over the past two years," the doctor said. "Do you understand?"

"Yep."

"Have you been sexually active in the past two years?" the doctor asked. He automatically assumed the answer would be no, even though he knew never to judge a patient.

"Yep," the Joker replied plainly. He could see the slight surprise in a micro-expression on the doctor's face even though he did an exceptional job of hiding it, the Joker thought.

"Alright," the doctor said, appearing to draw a small check mark on the sheet in front of him. "And how many partners have you had in the past 24 months?"

The Joker held up his index finger.

"One," the doctor said and looked like he was checking another box. "Female?"

The Joker gave a nod and watched him make another quick mark against his clipboard.

"Was this an ongoing situation or once?"

"Oncown," the Joker tried to say.

"Was this a monogamous relationship?" the doctor asked.

The Joker was quiet. He wasn't entirely sure. He assumed so but still didn't answer the question.

"Alright," the doctor said after he didn't answer. "Did you and your partner use any protection to prevent STD's? And if so, could you tell me how often?"

The Joker paused again. "No."

"No protection? At any time?"

"No."

"Have you ever been tested for any STD?"

"No."

"Alright.." the doctor said and wrote some more. "Based on what you've told me I would like to run an STD panel to check for any illness. If you are not sure whether or not your partner is monogamous I would advise condom use every time to prevent STDs or unwanted pregnancy. Do you understand?"

"Yeh," the Joker said aimlessly, but thinking about the doctor's words.

"Alright," the doctor went on. "I would like to take a few blood and urine samples."

.

.

.

"You were out a while," Bruce said to Adriana. She was surprised he was home since typically he went to the country club for hours on Saturdays. Adriana had left the baby with Evelyn but Bruce came home and let her take an afternoon shopping break.

"Oh..yeah had to run some errands," she said. "How's my baby?"

Arsenio was sitting on Bruce's lap while Bruce sat on the couch. They were watching a movie, The Polar Express.

"He's good," Bruce said. "Just ate some oatmeal."

"Heyyy," Adriana said and sat beside Bruce and reached for Arsenio. Once he was in her arms she kissed the top of his head. "Looks like you're getting sleepy."

"Almost nap time," Bruce said and put both of his hand in his dark hair and stretched his torso.

"Maiiiyaya," Arsenio said sleepily. "Yayoo."

"Yess," Adriana said. "I love you too baby."

"He's so smart," Bruce said. "Impossibly intelligent for his age."

"I know," Adriana said. "Kinda scary."

Arsenio surprised them both by laughing. Sweet, sleepy, baby laugher.

"I'm pretty sure he understands everything we say," Bruce said and touched Arsenio's back.

Arsenio began to close his eyes and laid his head on her chest. Adriana and Bruce finished watching the second half of the movie as he slept. He woke up one for about ten minutes to nurse and then went back to sleep.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wayne," Evelyn said as she came through the front door with a few clothing shopping bags. "Hi."

"Hi there," Bruce said.

"I'm back," she said and sat her bags down, slightly out of breath. "I can take the baby if you guys need a break."

Bruce and Adriana looked at each other.

"We're good," Adriana said and Bruce nodded. Evelyn picked up her bags with a smile and went to her room, presumably to try on the outfits she got.

"That girl has the easiest cake job ever," Bruce laughed.

"She's lucky," Adriana agreed and gave Bruce a kiss. "So am I."

"Are you?" he smiled close to her lips and kissed her again.

"Mhm," she said.

"You're happy," he said. "I'm glad to see you happy and relaxed again. You were..a bit down earlier this week."

"I know.." she said, thinking of how stressful it had been. "I'm glad too."

"Good," he said and kissed her cheek.

"Hmm.." she said thoughtfully. "Maybe she can take him while he sleeps. He might sleep another hour."

She began to kiss him along his jaw and neck and smiled so that her teeth touched his chin before she kissed it.

"I like that plan," he said.


	124. Chapter 124

The wind was knocked out of Adriana's lungs as she hit the floor. She coughed a couple of times, feeling the straw on the ground tickling her face. She looked up and saw the man she had come to stop, looking down at her.

"Shade...looks like you picked the wrong one," he said, after knocking her down into the pit.

She felt a bit dizzy after the fall. Using her hands to push herself up onto her knees but her movements became very slow when she saw to round golden eyes looking at her. There was a small gate leading to another caged room which was she could barely see in the dark. The eyes got larger as the animal crept towards her, with fur dark and reflective almost blue-black. A panther.

She had no idea what to do in this situation. She scanned the man's mind because he knew how to deal with this type of animal. She knew that she now needed to stand on her feet and was to avoid crouching and bending down. She stood up straight and made eye contact with animal.

Suddenly, to bang on a smaller cage beside him that was empty. She watched the panther as its eyes darted around and its knees braced at the loud sound.

"Kill her!" The man began to shout.

He started banging on the cage even louder and the panther turned and darted towards her. Her body froze and she realized her life may be over. All of a sudden she could not see the panther anymore. An enormous black figure dropped in front of her. The Batman.

.

.

.

"Illegal animal trafficking," the Batman said to shade that night after the police carted the man away. "Risky business."

They began to walk together and she could tell that no one was around to hear them or see them.

"That was horrifying," she said finally. "All I could think of was Arsenio and how I do not want to leave him without a mother. I think that was the worst moment of my life."

"It's okay," he assured her. "I'm here. You don't have to worry."

"I love you," she told him.

.

.

.

"Suction," Dr. Kapoor said to Adriana as they finished the Joker's dental implants. After everything that happened earlier in the day, he finally felt like he wasn't in danger being around the Joker.

They had been working for a little over two hours placing the titanium alloy and the teeth in his mouth. Every so often she read that thoughts of the Joker. He was thinking that the entire process felt bizarre and that his jaw was aching. He was glad it was almost over.

"We've done a good job," Dr. Kapoor said to Adriana once they were finally done

"Do you want to have a look?" she said to the Joker.

He nodded once and she handed him a handheld mirror. She watched as he looks into the mirror bearing his teeth. He made several biting motions and the teeth made sounds as they hit each other.

"How do they feel?" the doctor asked.

"Big," the Joker answered honestly.

His previous teeth had severe enamel decay which made them almost half the size they were originally. The size of implants felt massive in his mouth but already he could tell that he could speak much better.

"Yes," the doctor agreed. "But these are the correct size for your jaw and mouth. It may take some time but you will get used to them."

The Joker nodded again before looking over at Adriana. The full sized teeth changed is face a bit, making it look a bit more balanced but also made the scars in his cheeks look slightly stretched above his facial hair. It almost looked a but painful but he didn't seem to be in any pain.

"So," she said. "What would you like to eat? You can eat in about six hours..soft foods. I know you must be ready to eat after...everything and several days of a liquid diet."

"It doesn't matter to me," he said, speaking with ease with the new teeth. "Whatever you have."

"Okay," she said and stood up. "I'll see what there is and I'll bring it. It'll probably be after midnight when you can have a some food."

"Alright," he said and looked over at the doctor.

"Well," the doctor said and pulled over his walker. "You are good to go."

The Joker stood slowly, his long almost waist length messy hair had gone flat against the back of his shirt. Adriana and the doctor walked with him back to his room in the dim hall way.

"It's dark," he said to them.

"Oh..we've been keeping the lights really low for you," she said. He was finally noticing how dark it was. "Do you think it's okay if we brighten them a little?"

"Yep," he said plainly and went into the room.

There was now a TV in the room for him though it did not have satellite and only played movies and TV shows that he could select from a list. Adriana and the doctor left the room.

.

.

.

"Everything went extremely well," the doctor said to Adriana when they were alone in another room. The doctor was looking over paperwork. "I appreciated your assistance."

"Of course," she said.

"Now he will be able to eat and speak, which is excellent."

"Yes, it is," she said.

"It's great to finally be able to use some of this medical equipment and some of my expertise," the doctor said.

"I'll bet," Adriana told him.

"So," the doctor said. "All of his blood work came back. He is healthy, considering everything. No illness, excellent lipid and hormone panels. Thyroid is healthy. I would like to get his iron and B vitamins up though. Let's see..."

The doctor continued looking over the chart.

"I would also like to give him stem cell therapy for his joints," the doctor said. "That way he will be able to move around a bit more easily. "

"Great," Adriana said, looking at the x-rays of his hip joints.

"Also.." the doctor said. "I would like to start his...psychological therapy tomorrow."

"Oh.." she said. "You're ready to do that?"

"Yes," the doctor confirmed. "After spending almost an entire day with him...I would say, I am not particularly afraid of him. I would like to converse with him about his..various issues."

"Do you want me to tell him?" she asked.

"If you don't mind..and please let him know, that it is entirely optional."

.

.

.

"Strawberry flavor," Adriana told the Joker as she handed him a protein drink. "Dessert."

He reached for it while holding eye contact with her.

"Thank you," he said clearly. She could tell the words felt uncommon for him to say.

"No problem," she told him.

"So, the doctor wants to give you a psych eval and possible therapy, starting tomorrow," she said as he lifted the bottle to his lips. "But only if you're okay with it. Totally up to you."

"Hm," he said, with a half smile as if he was holding in a laugh. "Well, that's new. Psych without a court order."

"Yes," she said. "So...do you think you'll be okay with that?"

"Yep," he said. "What else have I got to do all day?" He smiled broadly revealing the new teeth.

"Right," she responded.

She read his thoughts again. He knew that the good doctor didn't realize how much the two of them knew each other and why she was so comfortable around him. He assumed she wanted him to keep quiet. He had no intentions of revealing anything about their past to the doctor, and for that she was relieved.

"Well..I must be going," she told him. "I'll be back later with some food for you."

"It can wait," he said without enthusiasm. "Tomorrow."

"Oh...right okay. Tomorrow then."

.

.

.

"Ayaaaaa," Arsenio said as soon as he saw Aymara. She insisted on babysitting him just because she missed him so much. Adriana agreed.

"Little babyyyyyyy," Aymara beamed and took him from Adriana. Sidi held open the front door as Aymara came back into their house and Adriana followed. "We're going to have so much fun!"

"Yaya, Aya!" he said and grabbed some of her hair.

"Don't pull, sweetheart," Adriana said and loosened the grip of his tiny fist.

"Aww, it's okay," Aymara said and kissed Arsenio's cheek.

Aymara took the baby into another room and Sidi looked Adriana up and down suspiciously.

"How is your health?" she asked immediately.

"I'm great," Adriana said. "How are you?"

"Perfect," Sidi said. "Any more dreaming of fires and burning? Waking burning?"

"Sidi," Adriana said, unable to answer. It had happened again that morning. Through the flames she had to crawl out of bed and across the floor quietly into the bathroom to fun her face under cold water. She had to do all of this without waking Bruce who she knew would be worried sick.

"Yes! I knew!" Sidi said. "It is time! Your gift is harming you-"

"It's fine," Adriana said. He gift was helping her more than ever with her vigilantism. She was not at all ready to just give it up.

"It isn't," Sidi said. "It will only get worse."

"If it gets worse then okay.." Adriana said. "But it's tolerable."

"Foolish fool of a girl."

"Well, I have to get going," Adriana said and left quickly. "He already ate before we left the house but he'll probably want a snack soon or something to chew, he's cutting another tooth. Bye Sidi!"

.

.

.

"Everything we discuss will be confidential," the doctor said to the Joker. "This is just a discussion to help me to understand you better so that I can help you as best I can."

"Right," the Joker said, twirling a pencil on the small table beside him. "I can save you some time though, doc."

"Oh?" the doctor said.

"I have already been clinically diagnosed as a psychopath," the Joker said boredly.

"Okay," the doctor said. "And you are aware of what a psychopath is? What that means?"

"But of course," the Joker's voice danced. "That means...well, I have no emotion. I am a loner. No anxiety or empathy."

"Yes," the doctor was impressed. "Those are all characteristics of a psychopath."

"Bingo," the Joker replied.

"You sound bored," the doctor noticed. "Are you typically bored with things?"

"Yes."

The doctor nodded. "I see. Is there anything in life that excites you? Anything you look forward to?"

"Hmmm...chaos excited me."

"Chaos," the doctor said and appeared to write a note. "Chaos in others as well as yourself?"

"Yes."

"Okay," the doctor replied. The Joker obviously incited chaos from what he could see on the news in the past. "I noticed you said that it excited you."

"Yeah?" the Joker asked.

"Past tense?" the doctor observed. "Would you say you find chaotic events no longer exciting?"

The Joker sat pensively for a few moments.

"What would you say you find exciting now?" the doctor tried to find another way to ask the question.

The new question made the Joker feel suddenly vulnerable. In a way they he had never felt before.

"Exciting.." the Joker said with deep vocal fry, looking over at his hand twirling the pencil. He remembered killing a man with a pencil. In the moment, it was thrilling. Now..not so much.

"Yes," the doctor said. "Is there anything you look forward to?"

The Joker already knew the answer. He looked forward to seeing Adriana every time that she was there.

"Well," the Joker said. "I look forward to seeing...people."

"Oh," the doctor said. "Society? Where things can be...chaotic again?"

"No," the Joker answered. "Not society...Individuals."

"Ah," the doctor said, raising his eyebrows. "For what reason?"

"Reason?"

"Do the individuals you look forward to seeing have any use for you? Do you have intentions for them?"

"Use...intention..." the Joker thought of Adriana again. He had no use for her. She was a married woman with a new life that she was keeping very secret from him. A kind woman with enough compassion in her heart to help a monster. She probably couldn't wait for him to be well enough to walk normally and get back on his feet so that she would never have to see him again, he thought. He had no intentions, no plan, no goal with her. He wanted her forgiveness for how barbaric he had been but he would never know how to ask for it. No intentions. He simply felt fortunate for each time that she decided to come and help this doctor with him. Even if she never returned he would be happy that he at least got to see her again and that she was not dead.

"Yes," the doctor said.

"No," the Joker sighed. "No use for them."

"So..if I am understanding," the doctor said. "There are people in your life that you want to see or be around..for no other reason than to be in their presence. Just to see them?"

"Sure, doc," the Joker answered.

"Would you say you have a feeling of bonding with these people?"

"Well...used to," the Joker went on.

"Not anymore?"

"No," the Joker answered. "That has been..."

"Do you feel you have done things to ruin your bonds with others?"

"Yep."

"And..do you wish that those bonds hadn't been ruined?"

"Sure...would be nice. But there's no changing the past."

"The past," the doctor said. "You've been...well, for lack of a better word..a murderous criminal."

The Joker made a motion that looked like he was pushing a button in the air right in front of him. He agreed.

"Is this..something that has affected your bonds with others?"

"I'd say so."

"Would you also say..that you regret those actions? Everything that makes you..the Joker?"

"Well," the Joker stretched his feet while sitting. "If I stopped doing those things, at a certain point. I wouldn't be here. I would be..."

"With them...the people you felt bonded to."

"Yes."

"I see..."

"See what?" the Joker said.

"It just...sounds like regret."

"Well," the Joker shrugged. "What else is new?"

"Regret...bonding...missing someone," the doctor said. "These aren't characteristics of a psychopath."


	125. Chapter 125

"Did you hear what I just said?" Harri said to Adriana.

"Oh sorry...um...what?" Adriana said over the phone.

"Girl, you are so distracted, maybe I should call you back?"

"No..I'm not distracted. I'm sorry, my mind was just wandering."

"Wandering why? What's on your mind? I know it's not my new car that parks itself that I'm trying to tell you about."

"Nothing much," Adriana lied.

"Nuh uh," Harri said. "Tell me. Did something happen? Something bad?"

"No, no way," Adriana laughed. "No, nothing bad happened. Everything's fine."

"So?" Harri said. "Who's got your mind all distracted?"

"Who? What makes you think it's a person?"

"I can hear it in your voice," Harri said as if she was rolling her eyes because it was obvious. "Tell me your not thinking about Damien."

"Harri, what the hell is wrong with you? I haven't thought about him in ages, and now you remind me of his existence."

"Damn, I'm sorry!" Harri burst into laughter. "So, who is he?"

"What makes you think..." Adriana's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, bitch. It's obvious."

"Fine," Adriana said as she wiped down the elliptical machine she had just finished using. "He's...just someone from my past. Sort of..just appeared."

"Who?"

"Harri, you don't know him."

"You haven't had many relationships in Gotham. Was is Will? Amaury?...Those are the only two I can remember other than you know who."

"Wasn't Damien, wasn't Amaury or Will. I told you, you don't know him-"

"Oh wait! There was a guy you were telling me about last year. A one night stand that went very very well. Hmmmm...was it him?"

"I...I did tell you about that didn't I.." Adriana sighed. "Ugh..."

"So it's him!"

"Yeah..and truth be told it was more than just once. But we...we ended things. I mean, thing's ended. Whatever. It ended and now he's..around."

"Your head is in the clouds today," Harri noticed. "You like him a lot."

"No...no..." Adriana said. "I'm married."

"I'm married too!" Harri laughed. "Not dead! I mean I would never cheat on Antonio but I get it."

"I would never cheat either," Adriana said. "And I wouldn't...I mean I can't go back to this guy. It just...it's not right. He's just having a bit of a tough time with life right now and I'm trying to help him when I can. I guess being around him it's..I don't know. I remember a lot."

"Are you giving him money?" Harri asked with a sour disapproving voice. "Is he broke?"

"No," Adriana said. "I'm not giving anyone money. He's injured so I..bring him food and stuff.."

Adriana knew she couldn't mention that she helped perform surgery on him and rescued him from an underground solitary prison that her husband had put him in..without him knowing. And that he was being treated in her husband's private medical facility..without him knowing.

"Aww," Harri said. "You're so sweet to help him. What happened? Car accident?"

"Um..yeah, something like that," Adriana said. "He needs a lot of physical therapy and stuff."

"Poor guy," Harri said. "So, it he hot?"

"Ughh, always Harri-"

"I wanna know!"

"He's having a really rough time...lost a bunch of weight. Had a...wound infection that really almost took him out. He's in really bad shape right now-"

"Fine, make me feel bad for asking," Harri said. "So, is he going to be okay?"

"Well.." Adriana said, and leaned against the cycling machine. "I don't know. I mean...It's complicated."

"Will he be able to go back to work and everything?"

"I..." Adriana's voice trailed off. "Maybe. I don't know."

"One day at a time," Harri said.

"Yeah.." Adriana said.

.

.

.

"Another trip?" Adriana asked Bruce. He was holding Arsenio and standing by the fireplace. Arsenio had just been bathed and was wearing soft light green colored footie pajamas.

"Yes," Bruce said. "I'm so sorry, Adriana. I wish there was a way around this but...things have been going so well..fiscally speaking. Which means more trips unfortunately."

"Oh.." she said.

"I don't mean that it's your fault," he said quickly. "It's just that, I've been making a lot of good choices lately and so much of the company is international so-"

"I get it, sweetheart," Adriana said.

"The two of you could come with me," Bruce offered. "It wouldn't be the most exciting trip though. Not much to do in Brunei."

"That's okay," Adriana smiled slightly. "We'll chill here."

"What about you little man? Want to come with me?" Bruce asked Arsenio.

"No way," Adriana laughed.

"Mommy's paranoid," Bruce said. "Doesn't think your dad can take care of you all by himself on an international trip."

"I never said that," Adriana told him.

"But you thought it though," he said with a smile. "Don't worry Arsenio. Maybe whem you're four or five she will let you come with me on trips."

"Yeah, maybe," Adriana said and reached for Arsenio who was quietly playing with Bruce's tie. "Maybe when he's eighteen."

"Strict mom," Bruce said and handed the baby to her.

"Mmmmhm," she said. "So, when's your next trip after this one?"

"Not til July, if nothing pops up," he told her. "I'll make this up to you, I promise."

"I wonder how you'll do that," she smiled and kissed him.

"I'll think of something," he said.

"You driver will be here shortly, Master Bruce," Alfred said to Bruce.

"Right...I'll be right there."

Alfred nodded before leaving them.

"He's sleepy," Adriana said. "Time for bed, hm?"

They went together to put him to bed in the nursery. Bruce told Arsenio that he loved him half a dozen times before he fell asleep, then he handed Adriana the baby monitor and kissed her on both cheeks and then on the lips.

"Wish you didn't have to go," she whispered as they shut the door to the nursery behind them quietly.

"I know," Bruce said. "I cannot wait to retire. Maybe by the time Arsenio is ten..at the latest."

"So, you wanna retire in your 40's," Adriana said as they walked down the hall.

"Things are going better than I could have ever imagined right now," Bruce said. "If they keep going this way I will definitely be able to retire in the next ten years."

"I'm looking forward to that," Adriana told him. "No more business trips."

"Just vacations," Bruce said. "You..me...Arsenio...maybe he'll have a few siblings by then."

"Maybe," Adriana smiled and gave Bruce another long kiss.

.

.

.

"A compass," Lucius smiled and looked at the gift Adriana had gotten him.

"It's an antique," she told him and set in one of the chairs in front of the desk in his office.

"It's exquisite," he told her. Thank you very much.

"It's not enough but I wanted to get you something to thank you for helping me with... Everything. Getting the Joker out of that hellhole. I know it was a big risk for you and I really do appreciate it."

"Well," he smiled and returned to his seat. "What are friends for?"

"I owe you one. Seriously."

"So how is everything going with..."

"Really well actually," she told him. "We had to extract all of his teeth but we were able to replace them all with dental implant. If you would have asked me a few weeks ago I would never have believed that I would be performing oral surgery. He's walking a bit better but he's still having a few issues with his joints. I'm sure in time things will just improve and he will heal. Doctor Kapoor told me he's being very cooperative in his psychotherapy sessions. He's gained over 20 pounds which is great."

"That's great news," he said.

Adriana noticed he was looking at her as if he expected more. She could see his thoughts.

"We don't talk, Lucius. Not really. Just small talk and it's not awkward at all. "

"Mind reading," Lucius said as though he was still not used to the idea.

"Yes."

"It seems you're investing a lot of time helping him and taking care of him. "

"Lucius, seriously. It's not weird," she said, continuing to read his thoughts. "And as far as the future... I guess he will do what he wants. I know that's a possibility that he will go back to what he was doing before and I will feel awful and guilty. But I would feel awful and guilty now if I did not help him... and just let him suffer and die. He's not actually thinking about the future very much though so it's hard for me to tell which way he will go."

"I understand," Lucius said. "But maybe you should make an effort to speak to him. Just to see what's going through his mind even though you don't need to talk to him to do that. Maybe it will get him thinking about his future."

"I'll try but he's not exactly an open book. Even mentally. "

Lucius nodded to show he understood.

"I assume you haven't spoke to him about... Anything else? "

Adriana pressed her lips together. "You're talking about Arsenio. Of co"urse I haven't told him about... Lucius I'm not crazy"

"I don't think that it's crazy that you would tell him that he has a child. Perhaps it could make him think a little more forward-

"Wait wait wait," she said and stopped him. "Lucius there is no way he can be involved in Arsenio's life. No way."

"Because he's dangerous? "

"Actually," she said. "No. I mean, of course he is a dangerous man but I don't think he would hurt Arsenio or anything."

"Then why can he not know about him?"

"Lucius don't be silly. That would include explaining everything to Bruce which I can never do. What on Earth do you think Bruce's reaction would be?"

Lucius' eyes diverted away from hers thoughtfully as he seemed to contemplate the outcome of revealing that the Joker was Arsenio's father to Bruce. Eventually he stopped gazing ahead and looked down at his hands before looking at Adriana again.

"Yes," he said finally agreeing with her. "Perhaps you are right. But the Joker will not remain in the medical facility forever. He will learn that you have had a child. "

"And as far as anyone knows, he is Bruce's," Adriana said as if she had already thought it all out. "No one has taken any pictures of him other than me and Bruce and people close to us. Bruce and I have already agreed that it would be better for a child to be brought up without being in the public eye. "

"Meaning you convinced him of that? "

"Well yes and I'm not ashamed."

"Well one thing is for sure," Lucius finally said "You certainly are forward-thinking."


	126. Chapter 126

'There were eight of them," Bruce said to Adriana over the phone. "We had an agreement that you wouldn't-"

"I know," Adriana cut him off. "But I did it Bruce. I fought off eight guys and I'm totally fine-"

"You sound like you're in pain," he said.

"I'm just fine," she lied. Her neck ached horribly, but she knew it would be better in a few days. "I took a bad hit and fell but I'm just bruised. It's totally okay."

Bruce was quiet and she could tell that he wasn't happy. Adriana looked over at Arsenio who was in the middle of their bed playing with a soft stuffed polar bear that Alfred had given to him as a gift. Occasionally he glanced over at her and smiled as she made funny faces at him.

"I'm sorry," she finally apologized to Bruce. "I'll just stick to groups of six or less...but they were going to kill someone who didn't pay them-"

"Four or less," he said. "And a drug addict."

"Fine, four," she said. "Yes, he was a drug addict but that shouldn't matter...he didn't deserve to die. I had to stop them."

"Anything could have happened," Bruce said sternly.

"Sweetheart," she said. "I know. We are both vigilantes...there's risk. I promise...four or less. Unless it's really important-"

"No," he said. "Anything more than four, I will handle."

"Bruce," she sighed into the phone. "You're not exactly in the city right now. You're in Dubai again. Anything more than 4 criminals should just be ignored because you're not here?"

"The police will handle it," he said. "And even if they're not able to, that doesn't mean you should risk your safety like this. There's no need. The city is much safer now, safer than it ever had been. You don't need to handle every little thing, Adriana. Just turn the notices off once in a while."

"Do you?" she asked.

"Do I what?"

"Turn the notices off?"

He was quiet and she knew the answer was no.

"So why should I?" she asked, finally. Truthfully, she couldn't turn everything off. Bruce still didn't know that she had her gift back. She loved using her gift to help others and wanted to as often as possible. Even if she shut off her phone and ignored any and all notifications about incidents in the city..she couldn't silence her mind anymore and she didn't want to.

"Because I can filter out which incidents require my efforts and which don't," he said.

"You're saying that I can't?" she said with her voice slightly raised.

Arsenio was staring at her, he was able to sense her tension and could hear the strain in her voice. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself because she could feel the phone call turning into an argument.

"All I am trying to say is that you need to be more discerning," he said. "Injuring yourself on something frivolous might jeopardize a more important situation in the future."

She took another breath before speaking again, more calmly. "Okay," she said. "I see your point."

"Ma..." Arsenio said softly, looking at her with concern. He could tell that she was still upset.

"I'm okay, my sweet baby," she said and sat on the bed beside him, leaning down to give him a kiss. "Ah.." she moaned as her neck ached again.

'I don't want this to drive a wedge between us," Bruce went on. "You're injured and no matter how many times it happens, I still cannot get used to it. I just..want you to be safe. I love you, Adriana."

"I know.." she said. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about my attitude...I guess..I'm too much of an empath. Every thing feels important to me if I feel like the police can't handle it or get there in time..I'm not sure how I could ignore..."

"It's not easy," Bruce said. "Believe me. I feel guilt about it sometimes..but I have to be logical."

"Yeah.." she said as Arsenio crawled onto her lap. She held him and kissed his forehead.

"How is he doing?" Bruce asked.

"Just fine," Adriana smiled. "He slept in here with me last night, almost time for us to eat. Want to talk to him?"

"Of course," Bruce said and Adriana moved the phone by Arsenio's ear but he kept trying to grab it with both hands. Once he heard Bruce's voice he began to squeal and speak back loudly.

"Daaa...yooouu!" Arsenio said.

"I love you too," Adriana heard Bruce say. "I miss you!"

.

.

.

"It's a Twix bar," Adriana said to the Joker as she held out the candy.

"I can read," he said, and she could hear that he was not in the best mood.

She had just walked into the physical therapy room where Dr. Kapoor was working with him on his external hip rotation. The doctor had instructed him to rotate his ankle out to the side while he was sitting. The Joker tried but it seemed like the muscle that controlled this action was dead. He physically was unable to rotate his leg outward. The doctor kept encouraging him, but the leg wouldn't budge. Eventually, his frustration led to an outburst. As Adriana walked in she saw the Joker yell a few words at the doctor who sighed an walked away.

Dr. Kapoor was no longer afraid of the Joker, and the outburst and yelling did not frighten him at all. He simply told the Joker that they would take a break and resume the exercise after 20 minutes of rest.

"Take it," she said. "It'll make you feel better."

He reached forward and took the bar and sat it on his knee.

'You're doing really well," she told him.

"Hah," he said, thinking about how he couldn't produce such a simple motion.

"You are," she said. "You're trying. Your hips and joints really took a beating..sitting on concrete for over a year would damage anyone. But you'll heal, it will just take some time."

He pushed his long hair back over his shoulder and picked up the candy bar.

"Why are you here?" he asked. "Don't you have a life to attend to?"

"Yes," she said. "I have a little neck injury so I'm taking it easy today."

"Actually what I meant was," he said while peeling open the wrapper. "Don't you have a husband? Where exactly does he think you are right now? You've told him you're frequenting some...private high rise medical facility with no windows?"

"He's...on a business trip right now," she said, wanting to change the subject. "And you're right, there are no windows here so how would you know we're in a high rise?" She couldn't tell by his thoughts how he knew.

He shrugged one shoulder and bit into one of the bars. He continued talking while chewing.

"The air," he said as though he was guessing. "I can just tell. We're at least 30 stories up. We still in Gotham?"

"Why?" she demanded. "You're trying to narrow down which building we could be in?"

"Well," he shrugged yet again. "What else have I got to do all day? This is the most fun I can have. Solving the mystery of where we are."

"Why does it even matter?"

"You're very secretive," he leaned back. "Whoever owns this building and facility is whoever you are married to. Someone wealthy enough to have a facility like this..millions of dollars in medical equipment and machinery. Hmm...are you afraid to tell me?"

"Why would I be?" she asked.

"I don't know, " he said. "I'm not jealous, I assure you. I have no..unsavory intentions for you or your spouse. I am just bored. And I like a good mystery and puzzle as much as anyone."

She could see through his thoughts that he was telling the truth. He has no access to television, radio, news or entertainment of any kind. His mind was growing restless.

"I'm sure I'm almost well enough for you to allow me to leave here soon," he said. "So it's only a matter of time before I know. He must be a public figure. Very wealthy."

The way he was speaking was very thoughtful, and it didn't sound like he was pressuring her at all. It almost sounded as if he didn't want her to tell him, we wanted to figure it out on his own since it would be more fun that way.

"You..." she said after a few moments. "You don't know him so it doesn't matter."

He raised his eyebrows with excitement, as if they were about to play a game. Maybe he didn't know of her husband but he thought it would be more fun than he'd had in a long time to just see if he did.

"Try me," he said. "What's his name?"

"Um..." she said and crossed her arms and turned, half facing away from him. There was no way to prevent him from ever finding out, so she wasn't sure of the harm in telling him. Never in a million years would he guess the entire truth..that she was married to the man who had locked him in an underground prison alone.

She looked over and saw the Joker bite into the second candy bar, looking as if he didn't care how long it took her to tell him the name. But she knew that he wanted to know.

"His..name is Bruce," she said finally, and as soon as she said his name aloud she felt weight on her shoulders.

The Joker looked at her blankly. Mostly, he was thinking about the way that she had said the name. It was as if her voice became softer and more delicate as the name 'Bruce' passed her lips. She was enamored with whoever he was. He could hear it.

"Bruce..." the Joker said, thinking she may have been right. Maybe he didn't know of this person. It rang no bells when he thought of his list of possible men she could be married to. "What's the last name?"

"It's," she said, looking down at her feet and then into his eyes. "Wayne."

She watched as one of his eyes squinted, as he mentally placed the first and last name together. Then his face held an expression that was difficult to read.

"Do you..." she asked carefully. "Know who he is?"

"Hmhmhmhm," he laughed softly with his mouth closed and proceeded to eat the remaining candy. She went into his thoughts. He wasn't expecting to hear that name. "Well I've been underground for over a year, but I haven't been living under a rock my entire life. You may as well say you married the president and ask me if I know who that is."

"I wasn't trying to insult you," she said.

"He is..." the Joker felt like he was trying to remember a distant past. "The richest man in Gotham. Am I right?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Okay then," the Joker replied.

There was something strange about the way her revelation made him feel. He wasn't expecting it. It seems like a fun game to try to figure out who the mystery man was. He had a name now, and a vague memory of what Bruce Wayne actually looked like. The Joker had always hated wealth, it actually disgusted him more than anything else at one point. But now he was almost numb to it. He looked down at the stunning diamond ring on her finger. He hated wealth and the wealthy, but now she was wealthy. She was the wealthiest in Gotham now but here she was using her time to help him in his recovery. A medical facility purchase and owned by the wealthy, happened to be what saved his life.

Even though he was quite certain that her husband had no idea that he was there and using his resources, the Joker felt his ideas about the wealthy changing.

He tried to remember exactly what Wayne look like but the more that he recalled, the more he realized the new reality. Adriana was with this man, she had married him and she was his. Perhaps this was the true purpose of wealth and why it was sought after. To be able to secure such a woman, and that woman was decent enough to help those in need despite their evil pasts. It was mind-boggling but somehow it made sense.

"Good for you," he said finally.

"Thanks," she said. "I have an idea.

"Now that know who I'm married to and who owns this building maybe we can go outside. I think you should see the sun.. I mean it's been over a year."

"Outside?" He asked knowing that he would be arrested on the spot.

"Yes. It's totally safe don't worry. There's a private elevator here that goes up to an isolated portion on the roof of the building. We could just go out there for a few minutes...I mean wouldn't it be nice to get some fresh air and look at the sky?"

He wasn't particularly interested in going outside but she seemed to be insisting so he followed. They stopped by the optometry office in the medical facility on their way to the elevator and she grabbed a pair of disposable sunglasses for him. Once they got to the roof and she opened the large steel door in the tiny room they had ascended to the sunlight seemed to flood in around him. Even though he was wearing sunglasses the sunlight seemed incredibly bright. One step out onto the roof and immediately he retreated back indoors.

"Hey," she said and reached for both of his hands with both of hers. "It's okay."

Slowly while holding both of his hands, he pulled him to make him come back out onto the roof. She could see the tension in his shoulders as he raised them up by his ears as if protecting himself from the light and the sound of the wind. After a long minute she watched him relax and reach up to remove the sunglasses. His eyes squinted so much that he could barely see, UV light from the sun was unfamiliar to him. It felt like it was burning his eyes. Gradually they made their way over to the edge of the building. There was a wall that reached up to the center of his abdomen and he held onto it with both hands and looked over. He didn't know what to think or feel as he looked down over the city of Gotham. A bright sunny spring day, sounds of cars honking in the distance, and a soft wind blowing over his skin. Gotham as he had never seen it before..brighter than ever. The moment felt fresh, like a rebirth... A beginning.


	127. Chapter 127

"Alright," Dr. Kapoor said to the Joker. "So that is the eighth story."

"You've been keeping count," the Joker said boredly.

"I have," the doctor told him. The Joker had just recounted an instance where he told a man that he got the scars on his face from a drug lord that he could not pay once he had fallen deep into debt after developing a cocaine addiction. The story was a lie like all the others. "It's very clear that you do not recall anything about your past. Your earliest memory is from less than four years ago."

"Mm," the Joker said in a dull tone as he moved a small metal fork shaped device over a tiny tray of sand. He was having a psychiatric evaluation and the sand dish was sitting on a small table beside the small couch he was seated on.

"I think we are making tremendous progress," the doctor told him. The Joker looked up at him for a few seconds before looking back down at the tray. "You've opened up a lot about the parts of your past that you do remember."

The doctor looked at the Joker, who was still looking down at the lines he was making in the sand.

"Your relationship," the doctor said to the Joker, and as soon as he saw the words he saw the fork stop moving momentarily before beginning again. "Is something I would like for us to explore a bit more. I can tell that it was very impactful for you."

The Joker could tell that the doctor genuinely wanted to help him but he could also sense the doctor's curiosity about the subject. It was a strange and delicate subject, because the woman he had been involved with was Adriana, and the Joker knew that the doctor had no clue about it. He was fairly certain that Adriana brought him here because she felt she had no other option when she found him underground and near death. Now they were in a delicate situation. Their past had to be a secret from the doctor, who undoubtedly knew her husband, Bruce Wayne. Adriana was risking a lot just by having him there. He would keep their secret.

"Sure," the Joker said, his voice still monotone.

"She was accepting of you," the doctor said.

"And all of my murderous flaws," the Joker said with an eerie smile. Part of him wanted to make the doctor a bit uncomfortable to get this part of the discussion over with.

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "Would you mind telling me more about how the two of you met?"

Asylum. The Joker was thinking without speaking. He remembered a previous shrink telling him that he had to work with her to practice his communication skills. He remembered playing Jenga. He remembered having no idea what the future would hold for the two of them. It was the furthest thing from his mind.

"I forced her to work for me," the Joker said. He had to skip the beginning. It might be too telling.

"Oh..uh...meaning.." the doctor began to ask cautiously.

"Yes. I forced her to become a criminal. She had useful skills."

"I see," the doctor said, the disappointment in his eyes was obvious. He swallowed before speaking again. "And you became interested her ...while she was working for you."

"No," the Joker said.

"No?" the doctor asked.

"No, I was not interested in her," the Joker said truthfully. "Shortly after she began working for me I could see...her punctuality was substandard to say the least. She was inconsistent. She was bad luck."

"I see," the doctor said. "So..she became interested in you then?"

The Joker waited to answer.

"No," the Joker said.

"Okay," the doctor struggled to see how two people with no interest in each other ended up together, even if only briefly.

"We were..." the Joker went on. "Under the influence...of a very powerful... drink."

"You were both intoxicated?" the doctor asked.

"Hm..." the Joker vaguely remembered being on the phone with a woman explaining that they had been poisoned by the high dose of an aphrodisiac. "You could say so."

He couldn't tell the doctor everything. The truth sounded almost criminal. She was unconscious the first time. He remembered watching her on the floor, laying flat, barely any life left. He didn't want to touch her. He didn't know what to do with her. At one point, he remembered hoping he would slip into unconsciousness soon too. But instead he was hit with pain and pressure in his chest as the potion slowly began to kill him. He was certain that he suffered a mild heart attack and that another was likely inevitable and that the next one would kill him. The pressure and weight, like an elephant on his chest, sending aching pain down his left arm caused his survival instinct to kick in. Weakly he crawled over to her and tried not to look at her face. It was life or death at the time.

"Did the two of you regularly drink?" the doctor asked, trying to assess the relationship further.

"Nope," the Joker answered. "Just the one time."

The doctor waited quietly. He wanted the Joker to share more but wanted him to speak freely and share what he was comfortable with.

"Never expected to see her again after that," the Joker said.

"You didn't continue to force her to work for you?"

"Didn't contact her," the Joker explained. "But she showed up. In the end I could see that she was only doing it to sabotage me and derail my missions."

"And the two of you continued to be intimate?" the doctor wanted to know.

"Yes."

The doctor looked a bit perplexed "How did your relationship end?"

"She sabotaged a very important operation," the Joker replied. "Perhaps I overreacted."'

The Joker watched the doctor swallow.

"Relax doc," the Joker said. "I didn't kill her. I just told her that I would, if I ever saw her again. I told her she was dead to me. Shortly afterwards, she was gravely injured."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the doctor said. "Who was responsible?"

"I was," the Joker said after a momentary pause.

"I thought you said you didn't kill her," the doctor said with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"I am not the one that injured her. But I am the one that was responsible. It would not have happened if it were not for me."

The doctor smiling and the Joker looked at him. The man looked proud. "Taking responsibility for our actions even when others are at fault is a sign of emotional maturity and decency."

"Whatever you say doc," the Joker replied.

"I would like to talk a little bit with you about the future. Where do you see yourself in the future? What are your goals and dreams? Your anticipations?"

The Joker began to laugh.

"Is there something funny?"

"Future... Dreams.. Aspirations," The Joker's high pitched laugh filled the room. "Isn't it obvious? The life of a fugitive on the run. My aspirations and dreams, well hopefully not to end up on death row. But we can't always get what we want can we?"

"Do you see yourself returning to... Your previous way of life?" the doctor tried to put it delicately.

The Joker realized in that moment that he had no interest in... Being the Joker. He had no interest in anything. He could not make any reparations for his past. Perhaps prison and death row what he ultimately deserved and would get once the police caught him eventually.

"No," he answered. "I do not."

"Then perhaps we should begin working on your rehabilitation."

.

.

.

"What are you saying?" Adriana asked the doctor even though she could see very well what he was saying and thinking.

"We received the equipment over 2 years ago but it is highly advanced. Machinery of the future, and it's cost us well over 12 million dollars. I have never had a chance to use it but this is the perfect opportunity. Over the past several sessions that I've had with him I can see the development that he has made. I have complete faith that he can be rehabilitated. "

"I... I know," she said. " I mean I know that he is different now."

"I am not saying that he is completely harmless... that would be naive. But I believe the main thing holding him back from some sense of normalcy and being able to fit in as a normal member of society is his appearance. We can really improve his quality of life and give him a chance at a future. I truly believe this."

"Have you talked to him about it yet?" she asked.

"No but I would like to as soon as possible."

"Actually," Adriana said. "Let me talk to him about it."

.

.

.

Adriana walked out onto the roof where the Joker was standing and looking down over the city. Both she and the doctor decided that it would be good for him to spend at least 30 minutes a day outdoors. He turned around to face her when he heard the door to the small room where the elevator was housed shut. The late spring weather was warm and balmy. The day was slightly cloudy but still nice by Gotham standards.

"Hey," she greeted him.

He was wearing a black baseball cap with his long messy hair tucked underneath of it. The doctor had gotten comfortable enough with him to finally give him a razor to shave his facial hair. The Joker wanted to ask for a pair of scissors to chop off his hair on his head but he did not want to push his luck.

"Hello," he responded with his hands in his pockets.

Seeing him in broad daylight with no paint on his face was something that she was still not used to. It made him more endearing than she had ever remembered and more mesmerizing than she wanted him to be.

"Doctor Kapoor," she finally managed to say. "Wanted me to propose something to you... A medical option."

The Joker furrowed his eyebrows waiting for her to go into detail and reveal what she was talking about. But in the moment something happened to both of them. She found herself lost in his facial expression, admiring it. He was distracted by her overall appearance. Her hair was long enough to reach her mid thigh and it was the first time that he had seen it all free since she rescued him. Every time that he had seen her since he arrived at the medical facility she had always worn it in a long braid. The wind on the roof was blowing her hair around her face, and framing get body in such a way that made him find it hard to believe that someone this beautiful was real. To him she looked mythical.

"Option?" he said after a long pause.

She could see his thoughts and was trying her best not to blush. All of a sudden she felt incredibly nervous and just wanted to get to the point.

"In the Dermatology wing Dr. Kapoor has a state-of-the-art laser... Actually a few different types of equipment but one in particular... It's very advanced technology and he feels that it could be useful...um... I mean basically, for your appearance sake he wanted me to give you the option to use the laser."

"What exactly does this laser do?" the Joker asked her.

"Well.." she says. "It dissolves scar tissue."


	128. Chapter 128

"Dissolve scar tissue," the Joker repeated her words.

"Yes," Adriana told him. "It's very advanced and could smooth your skin, at least that is what the doctor tells me."

The Joker appear to be considering what she was saying briefly before speaking again.

"Okay," he said finally. "When do I have to do this laser thing?"

"Wait, I..." Adriana said. "No one is saying that you have to do anything. It's just an option. It's totally up to you and you don't have to do it if you don't want to. Doctor Kapoor just think that it could be beneficial... Perhaps for your mental health.

"Everyone knows that I do not have any mental health," the Joker said.

"You're making jokes but I'm being serious," she told him.

"Yes," he said jokingly. "Your face is very serious."

"Anyway," she said, seeing in his thoughts and expression that he was not taking the offer very seriously. He did not see the point. "If you decide you would like to try the treatment, you can let us know. This is entirely your call."

Adriana uncrossed her arms and turned away walking back towards the elevator shaft. Perhaps the scars were such an integral part of him that he could not consider letting them go. Maybe the idea of them being gone was unimaginable for him right now. She tried not to think too much about it, because he certainly didn't seem to be. But his voice stopped her before the could open the door.

"So, I imagine it would be painful to have my face burned off with a laser," he said. "I have a high tolerance for pain."

"It won't burn your face," she said as she turned back to him again. "It more...of a resurfacing type of situation."

"Ah.." he said as if he understood.

Momentarily, he took off his black baseball cap and pushed the long pieces of hair in front of his face back. Before putting the cap back onto his head he glanced into her eyes.

"So you think it would be an improvement?" he asked her.

"Like I said," she said. "It could improve your mental health and could give you a better chance at some type of a normal future, if that's what you're asking." She knew that was not what he was asking.

"Yes," the Joker spoke. "You did say that. Well I guess we have our answer then. I will sit in front of the laser beam."

"I'll.." Adriana said. "Let Dr. Kapoor know."

He nodded once. She could see in his thoughts that he had no curiosity, no excitement, and no questions about the procedure. Something in her knew that she had to turn away from him now and return to the elevator. She followed her intuition and went back inside. If she would have stayed, she had a feeling that her emotions would rise to the surface.

.

.

.

" This is the best welcome I could have hoped for," Bruce said to Adriana.

She was holding Arsenio and they were standing beside the town car that brought them to the Landing field . Bruce's private jet had just touched down and they were there waiting for him as soon as he came down the steps.

"We both missed you like crazy," Adriana told him before his lips met hers. He took the baby from her arms and gave him several kisses.

"Not nearly as much as I have missed the both of you," he told her. "He feels heavier. Growing so fast.. Aren't you little man?" Arsenio responded with adorable sounds of made up words.

"When you are gone Alfred gave him a little of that imported Romano cheese," Adriana informed Bruce. "He loves it so much he wants it all the time. Maybe that's why he's growing so fast."

"Healthy appetite, my boy," Bruce laughed as the chauffeur opened the door for them to get into the town car.

.

.

.

Adriana said in front of her vanity that evening and brushed her hair while Bruce showered. She found herself thinking about the Joker's upcoming procedure. For some reason she was incredibly anxious and was not sure why. There was no reason for her to be nervous or preoccupied. She brushed her hair a bit more aggressively in her tension.

"Be careful my lovely Rapunzel," Bruce said behind her, noticing how forcefully she was pulling the brush through.

She began to brush more gently and smiled at him in the mirror. She then gathered a handful of her hair from the ends which were laying on her lap and began to brush them much more softly.

"Done, finally," she said and stood up and noticed Bruce still standing in the same spot with the towel around his hips, watching her.

"At last," he said and wrapped his arms around her and kissing her.

His kiss deepened as he lifted her in his arms and carried her to their bed. She let her fingertips glide through his silky damp hair as she laid on her back and felt his lips kiss her stomach through the satin robe she was wearing.

"Bruce," she whispered as he kissed her lower abdomen.

"Hm?" he said without looking up. When she didn't respond he lifted his chin and looked up into her eyes.

"Thank you," she said and looked at him.

"For what, my beloved?"

"Hmm..." she hummed. "I don't know... Everything."

"You're very welcome," he told her.

She holds his face with both hands admiring him. His skin still glistened from the humidity of the shower. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you," she whispered.

He pressed his lips together, and looked as if he was struggling with trying to swallow words that he wanted to say. All she could see in his eyes was love as he spoke.

"I want another child," he said.

Her lips parted as a million thoughts ran through her mind. It wasn't the right time. Arsenio was still so young and she had her hands full. Shade was needed throughout the city and she was not prepared to take another nine month hiatus. Their baby was less than eight months old. She couldn't stop her vigilantism. All of the thoughts came and went and under 2 seconds. She had no words for Bruce as she looked at him. Her mind suddenly went quiet and all of the reasons and excuses escaped her as she gazed into his eyes. She felt joy, openness, craved unity with him.

She loved him completely and what had just sounded like something she wasn't sure she wanted, morphed into a dream come true in a matter of seconds. Reason, calculations and logic left her, nurturing and loving emotion engulfed her.

"Me too," she heard herself say, barely above a whisper.

.

.

.

" There are a few steps to this process," the doctor explained to the Joker. "Both Adriana and myself have become fully educated in all steps of this process so that will make things run smoother."

The Joker glanced over at Adriana who was standing beside the doctor quietly.

"The first portion and this process will include a scan with this machine," the doctor said. It will basically create a 3D image and map of the scar tissue. It contains imaging technology that can determine how thick the scarring is in the various areas of your face. Then it will program the laser to treat each region. According to the depth of the scarring."

"Gotcha," the Joker said.

"Once that is complete I will take the results over to the actual laser treatment machine which is a full body device that you will lay inside. While I am setting up the machine and programming it for your treatment, Adriana will get you prepped," the doctor said. "There are a few different anesthesia options. We can offer local anesthesia in the form of a few injections or general anesthesia. The laser itself is extremely painful otherwise. Once the machine here scans your face to give us the determination of the type of treatment you will need, we will know how many rounds of laser treatment are required. My guess is 3 to 4 weekly treatments. Do you have any questions?"

The Joker shook his head and the doctor look at Adriana before they began. Adriana was not sure why but she felt completely numb. The doctor pulled out what appeared to be a large wand attached to a thick cord which attached it to a machine. It reminded the the Joker of being in jail and being scanned with a hand-held metal detector regularly.

Adriana took a step forward and handed him a pair of specialized goggles to protect his eyes. The Joker took them, noticing her robotic and cold movements. He put the goggles on but even with them he could see the extremely bright blue light beaming over him as the doctor the wind slowly in front of his face.

Once the scan was done, the doctor left of the room to prepare the laser machine.

The Joker took off his goggles and watched Adriana put the goggles into a small tray.

"Did you decide if you wanted the general or local anesthesia?" she asked very clinically.

"None of the above," he said.

"Don't be silly," she sighed. "This will be an extremely painful procedure without any anesthesia."

"I'm sure I can take it," he said dismissively.

She did not want to go back and forth with him. She felt anxiety building in her again. She almost wanted to shake herself and she did not know why. Why did she feel afraid?

"At least use a bit of numbing cream," she said. "To dull the pain."

The Joker raised and drop to one shoulder and gave a brief nod. He watched her let out a sigh of relief. She left the room for a minute and then came back with a tube of the medical grade numbing cream. He kept his eyes on her as she went over to the sink in the room and scrubbed her hands before putting on a pair of blue gloves. The entire time she seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him.

" Tilt your head up," she instructed him is she and did some of the contents of the tube onto a small dish.

He obeyed, and she walked over to him. She stood in front of him is he sat on the high medical table. Using her fingertips added some the numbing cream on to the ends of the fingers on her gloves. Gently she moved her hand to his face and began to spread the cream over his scars. She kept her eyes on the scarred area on his lower face the entire time. She was almost done and dipped her index finger back into the cream. The tiny slit scar in the center of his bottom lip was the last area that need to be numbed. She felt as if her body betrayed her because as her fingertip touched his bottom lip her eyes drifted towards his. It was as if she lost control. Neither one of them knew how much time had passed as they fell into locked eye contact.

"I-" Adriana started to say to him.

"Numbing cream?" she her Dr. Kapoor say behind her as he entered the room again, interrupting. "No, no, that simply won't do for this procedure."

"Don't worry doc," the Joker said and stood up.

" I am not comfortable with this," the doctor went on. " Allow us to at least do a couple of spot treatments with local anesthesia."

"Nah," the Joker said and waved him off. "Fire up the machine."

The doctor at him hesitantly and then left the room again.

"What were saying?" the Joker asked Adriana once the doctor had gone.

"Oh..." Adriana said as she pulled off her gloves not really remembering. She had no idea what she was about to say. Or perhaps she did but there was no way she could say the words aloud. "Nothing."

"Okay then," the Joker said.

"You...um," she said in dropped the gloves into the medical waste bin. "Can head to the next room."

The room fell silent as he looked at her wondering what she was holding back.

"Right then," he said and turned away.

Again her body betrayed her as her hand flew forward and grabbed his wrist before he could take a step. He turned slowly. He did not ask her what she wanted he simply waited for her to speak.

She looked at the man in front of her. The man that she had known. He did not care about the procedure that he was getting, it meant almost nothing to him and he did not see what the benefit would be. Adriana on the other hand was somehow overcome with a feeling of grief. He would be dramatically changed forever. It felt incredibly foolish, but she felt like he was about to erase the past. Their past.

_I don't want you to do this._ Those were her thoughts but he would never hear her say the words. She swallowed.

"You'll um..." she said and pulled out a pair of bright red colored sunglasses. "Need these to protect your eyes."

He took them carefully. He waited a few more seconds for her to speak again but she couldn't.

"Well," he said. "Let's get this over with."


	129. Chapter 129

"The cream is enzyme based," Adriana told the Joker after the laser treatment. "Which means it contains enzymes that are going to accelerate..the break down of scar tissue."

"It looks like everything went well," the doctor said as he applied the cream to the Joker's scars.

Adriana stood beside them and watched. The cream was icy cold because it needed to be kept refrigerated at low temperatures. The scarred area of the Joker's face was so red from the treatment that it looked like his face was smeared with red paint again. Once the doctor was done the Joker went back to his room. Adriana helped the doctor clean the machines and disinfect both rooms before going to the Joker.

He was sitting on a chair beside his bed, looking through a magazine that she had left there earlier.

"Didn't know you were into the summer fashions for this year," she said and leaned against the door frame.

"Yellow is in," he said and tried not to smile. His face felt like it was on fire, but he decided he didn't need pain pills.

"Yeah," she said and walked over to him and leaned on the bed. "Have you..looked yet?"

"At what?" he asked.

"Your scars," she said. They looked exactly the same as before the treatment except fire engine red. She knew that he had not yet looked into a mirror. The thought of doing so had not occurred to him.

"No," he said and flipped a page in the magazine before looking down at an article about how to make statement necklaces work.

Adriana reached forward and slowly pulled the magazine away from him.

"Do you want to do this?" she asked. "We can stop the treatment if you don't want this done to your face. You don't have to go through with three or four more of these treatments."

"I don't actually care either way," he said.

"Then why are you doing this? Going through this pain? I know your face hurts."

"Like you and the good doctor said. Good for my mental health and future," he said and reached for the magazine but she pulled it away.

"No," she said. "It's not good for your mental health if you don't want it! You can't just say you don't care either way..that makes no sense."

"It will make it easier for me to avoid police custody," he said, surprising her with his blunt honesty. "Less recognizability."

Adriana sat the magazine on the bed. "Okay," she said. "I guess that makes sense."

"It sounds like you would prefer if I stopped this treatment," he said. He felt it on the rooftop, he felt it when she grabbed his arm before he went under the laser. "Is that the case?"

"No...no.." she lied and she could see in his thoughts that he could tell she was lying. "I just..want you to do what's best for you."

"And you don't think the laser is best."

"I just think...I mean you seem so apathetic about it all, but this is your face...it's not like you have a scar on your arm. Both the doctor and I seem to think that the scarring is not good for your mental health but.."

"But?" he asked.

"I don't know how good it will be for your mental health to look in the mirror when this is all over and not recognize yourself," she said.

"I don't look in the mirror very often," he said. And it was true. He had always painted his face without a mirror. He had even mastered shaving his face, even around the complex shape of his scars, without a mirror.

"I know that," she said. "But you are going to see your reflection at some point..and...I just think you need to be sure about this. You're going to look...like everyone else."

The Joker paused to consider her words. Like everyone else. Something he hadn't considered and something that he was sure he didn't want. He stood up and walked over to the mirror by the sink in the room. The redness in his face surprised him momentarily. He rested his palms on the sink and looked at his face. He tried to imagine himself with a smooth face..scar free..hopping trains and buses and planes. Fleeing. He couldn't do it. He tried his best to envision a different face and he could not see it. Because he didn't want to.

"I'll keep this face," he said and then looked over at her.

He was very observant. He could tell how much she tried to hide it, but he could see it on her face and how her shoulders relaxed slightly. She was relieved.

.

.

.

"I thought you had to work until at least seven," Adriana told Bruce as he came into the kitchen, home about two hours early. She was stirring a pot of sauce for home made ravioli. He gave her a kiss and then handed her a black velvet box.

She knew what was inside, but he didn't know that. He still had no idea that she had her gift back.

"Before you open it," he said and pulled off his business jacket and loosened his tie. "Here, sit-"

He pulled out a chair at the table in the kitchen for her. She shut her mind off completely. She didn't want get gift to tell her his thoughts. She felt she needed to let him speak.

"Okay," she said and sat down still holding the box.

Bruce got onto his knees in front of her and rested his hands on her sides.

"Last night.." he said. "I know I said I wanted another child...and I want to apologize. You know already that I want more children but I should have thought before I spoke. I know we both have a lot going on right now. I mean, Arsenio alone..it takes a lot of work to keep that little one entertained all day. On top of that, I'm aware of how passionate you are about the work you're doing for the city and I'm fairly sure you aren't ready to have another large interruption...But I guess what I am meaning to say is, it was wrong-"

"Bruce," she said. "It's okay..I want more children too, and I guess in the moment I just..it sounded like a good idea to me too." She was in his thoughts and emotions deep enough to feel what he felt, and want what he wanted, even if just momentarily.

"I could tell," Bruce said. "But a moment is just that..a moment. I wouldn't want you to end up regretting it. Two children..or more..it would be difficult for either one of us to maintain what we do."

"That's true," she replied.

He kissed her hand that was over the black velvet covered box. "I won't bring it up again," he told her. "I..."

She waited for him to say more patiently.

"If the subject is ever brought up again," he said. "It will be you who let's me know, when you are ready. Again..I apologize."

Adriana left the box on her lap as she leaned forward and both she and Bruce embraced in a hug.

"So, back to the diaphragm," she laughed in his ear.

"Back to it," he laughed and kissed her firmly on the cheek. "Open your gift."

Adriana lifted the lid on the box with both her thumbs, and saw the pink diamond necklace. She already knew that it was in the box and thought she would have to fake surprise but as soon as she saw it in person, her breath was taken away. The diamond that was uncovered in South Africa.

"I thought...it was going to take over a year for it to be-" she stopped talking as she seemed to run out of breath again as she looked at the stunning mesmerizing jewel in front of her. "Oh my.."

"Yes," he said. "There's been a team working on it around the clock."

"I don't even know what to say..it's the most-" she was again speechless. "I don't even know what to say..."

"And neither will anyone else when they see you wearing it," he said.

Adriana laughed, having no idea where she would wear such a diamond. Even if she was the Queen of England, it would still feel like too much. She was sure there was nothing like it anywhere on earth. The crystal was cut into the shape of a faceted teardrop and surrounded by smaller white diamonds.

"I love it."

.

.

.

"When was the last time it happened?" Sidi asked Adriana the next day while they played poker. "Before last night."

"It was a while ago Sidi...four or five days," Adriana replied. Sidi was concerned about Adriana's episodes of seeing and feeling like she was burning alive in her sleep. "It's just a nightmare Sidi..my gift isn't hurting me. I'm actually getting used to it."

And it was true, she had adapted to the night terrors enough to be able to keep her suffering a secret from Bruce. She was able to wake herself up before she could sweat too much in the bed and jump into an icy bath or shower while he was still sleeping.

"I don't like this at all," Sidi said.

"Maybe..it's time," Aymara said to Adriana. Time for her gift to be removed for good.

"No," Adriana said. "It's not getting any worse and I'm perfectly fine. If it worsens I promise...we'll move forward but for now, it's totally bearable."

Sidi made a wordless sound showing her disapproval. Adriana had said this exact same thing countless other times. She thought that Adriana was being stupid and wanted to shake some sense into her. But there was nothing she could do.

.

.

.

"Can I help you?" one of the receptionists at Wayne Tower, Rebecca, said to the the woman in front of her.

"Yes," Sidi said to the woman. "Tell Bruce he's got a visitor. Need to speak with him."

"Bruce?" Rebecca asked, certain that this woman dressed like a hippie from the Caribbean was not referring to the company owner Bruce Wayne.

" Wayne," Sidi said.

"Oh..kayy," the woman said. "Are you from the Liberty Group?"

"No," Sidi said and could tell by the way the woman asked the question that she was being dismissive and condescending.

"Well, that's the only meeting he has today and that's not for another hour," Rebecca said.

"Well then," Sidi said. "Is he free, child?"

"Ma'am," Rebecca said. "Mr. Wayne is a very busy man, we don't just accept walk ins."

"Do me a favor," Sidi said, not seeming to consider Rebecca's words. "Call him. Let him know he has a visitor."

"I actually can't do that, miss," Rebecca said and looked back at her computer, hoping the woman would eventually give up and leave. No such luck.

"Miss..eh...Rebecca," Sidi said, squinting to read the woman's name badge. "You can call him, or I can call him."

Sidi pulled out her cell phone. Rebecca couldn't tell if the woman was bluffing or not.. but it wouldn't reflect well on her if a visitor had to call the head of the company himself because she wasn't allowed up to see him. Or if someone who knew Mr. Wayne personally felt that she had been treated poorly by reception. She weighed her options quickly.

Sidi watched the woman put on a fake smile before speaking again. "May I have your name please?"

"Sidi," she replied.

"Last name?" Rebecca asked while pressing a button on her headset. Sidi did not respond, she just looked at Rebecca impatiently. "Okay then."

Rebecca pushed a few buttons on her phone.

"Hi, Emily," Rebecca said to Bruce's secretary. "There's a very insistent woman here to see Mr. Wayne. If it's not too much trouble, would you let Mr. Wayne know..Sidi...wishes to see him. Okay, I'll wait...and again I'm so sorry if..you know."

Rebecca went quiet and hoped she would not be in trouble for bothering Mr. Wayne with news that some random woman who just walked in wanted to see him.

"Oh...okay then..." Rebecca said with obvious surprise before ending the call. "Thanks."

"Well?" Sidi asked.

"Security will be here in just a moment to escort you up."

.

.

.

"This is quite a surprise," Bruce said and greeted Sidi with a brief hug as she was escorted in by secutiry. "Is everything alright?"

"No it is not," Sidi said as the security guard left and closed the door.

"Please," Bruce said and gestured to the seat in front of his desk. "Have a seat."

Sidi waited for Bruce to sit in the chair next to hers before speaking. "It is about your wife."

Bruce raised his eyebrows. Everything was perfect as far as he knew.

"She is suffering from what I would say are very bad side effects from her gift," Sidi said. "Night sweats and terrors, visions of burning alive, fevers-"

"Wait, wait," Bruce said, taking Sidi's hands. "That happened once or twice...a couple weeks ago-"

"It is still happening. She hides it," Sidi sighed.

"What do you mean from her gift? Her gift has been dormant since she was pregnant."

"Nope," Sidi said. "It has been back for a while. She has not told you."

"Sidi," Bruce said, struggling to accept the secrets he was hearing about. "What makes you think-"

"You know how I met Adriana," Sidi said. "She wanted her gift gone, removed permanently."

"I know," Bruce said. "You told me that it went wrong."

"Yes," Sidi explained. "She did not follow my instructions. So now she is left with a distorted unpredictable demon of a gift. I warned her we would have to fix it by removing her gift completely but that child never listens. She's suffering the effects now but insists she is fine. I am worried for her and I can not get through to her. She refuses to listen and she's as stubborn as ever."

"How bad is this?" Bruce asked. Sidi being willing to come and tell him things that Adriana had told her in confidence was a betrayal of their entire friendship. This was serious.

"This could kill her," Sidi said solemnly but seriously. "I cannot get through to that girl, but perhaps you can."

Bruce squeezed Sidi's hands. "I don't understand why she would keep this from me...why wouldn't she tell me her gift had returned-"

"None of us knows why that girl does anything that she does," Sidi sighed. "She's clinging to her gift for some reason. Some use she has for it that she won't share with me or Aymara."

"Right," Bruce said. She was Shade and he knew how much it meant to her to be able to help as many people as possible. He needed to do something. "Thank you Sidi. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."


	130. Chapter 130

Bruce sat in his office after Sidi left, contemplating what she had just told him. Adriana's silence about her health struggle..night sweats, nightmares, extremely high fevers. She had kept it all from him and he now knew that it was time for her to finally part with her gift.

.

.

.

"Since we won't be proceeding with the laser treatment any further, instead of using the enzyme cream to dissolve the scar tissue, you can just use vaseline," the doctor told the Joker. "I assume your scarring won't be reduced by any more than 15 to 20%. You will essentially look the same. Apply the vaseline with clean hands as often as necessary."

"Gotcha," the Joker said the doctor.

Any questions? The doctor asked.

Sure, the Joker said.

Ask away.

I need scissors, the Joker said and held out a long lock of his hair which is long enough to extend down to his fingertips. The hair was beginning to irritate him to no end.

Of course, doctor Kapoor replied. You can return to your room for a break for lunch for about an hour before we begin physical therapy. I will let Adriana know to bring you some scissors.

.

.

.

"What is it?" The Joker asked Adriana as she placed a plate of food in front of him.

"You've never had stroganoff?" she asked him.

"Not bad," he said as he began to eat rapidly.

"Scissors, as requested," Adriana said and set a pair of hair scissors beside his plate.

He nodded and continued eating.

"You know," she said. "When you get out of here, if you want to try to live a normal life somewhere in the world where no one can recognize you and you want to live amongst people in society.. "

He raised both eyebrows and looked up at her.

"It might be a bit easier to adapt if you learn how to use a few words," she said to him. "The words are please and thank you. "

"Thank you," he said in a monotone voice and glanced at the scissors.

"You're welcome," she said to him.

At that moment her phone rang in her pocket and she pulled it out. Bruce. She turned away from the Joker and walked out of the room and into the hallway before putting the phone up to her ear.

"Bruce," she said that she picked up the phone

"Hello my love," Bruce said to her.

"How is everything?" She asked him.

"Good," he said to her with a strange pause.

"Sweetheart?" she said into the silence.

"Adriana, I'm sorry but I have to work late tonight. I know I said that I would only be working a half-day as it turns out.. I'm going to have to go to a work dinner and I don't know how long it will go. "

"Well," Adriana said with a bit of relief. "At least it's not another business trip. I can wait up a few hours. "

"No", Bruce insisted. "Don't wait up. I'll probably be back after midnight. "

"Oh.. Okay then. I love you. "

"I love you too and I'll see you first thing in the morning," he said.

"All right," she said. "Goodbye sweetheart. Enjoy the rest of your day. "

When Adriana returned to the room she saw the Joker standing in front of the mirror pulling a piece of skin off of his face.

"Stop that!" she said to him. "What are you doing? "

"What else am I supposed to do?" He asked. "The skin is just hanging there. My skin is peeling off. "

"Didn't the doctor give you instructions? Since we won't be proceeding with any more laser treatments and you want to keep the scars you have to apply Vaseline to the skin. Not peel it off when it starts to peel. Look at that! "

She pointed to an area where the skin looked even more raw.

"When you tear off the skin that is lifting up your also tearing off some of the healthy skin underneath. You want your face to get infected do you? This peeling is going to happen if we don't use the enzyme cream to dissolve the scars. The first laser treatment really did a number on your skin in the only thing we can do now is to try to soothe it. The peeling should stop in a couple weeks. If you see skin lifting up just apply Vaseline to the area and let it fall off naturally because if you keep pulling it off you're going to make the skin raw. Understand? "

"Yeah," he replied and reached over to grab the scissors. He began haphazardly chopping his hair.

"Let me do that," she said and pulled the scissors away from him. "Sit down."

He walked over to the chair in front of the small table where his empty plate with sitting and set down.

"You want it this long?" She asked and held one of the pieces he had just cut which fell below his shoulder.

"No," he answered. "Same as before. "

"I can do that," she said and begin cutting his hair to a bit shorter than jaw length.

The room became quiet aside from the sound of the scissors against his hair. He looked down at the floor seeing the locks of hair falling as she proceeded cutting.

"So," he said, barely louder than the then the crisp sounds of the scissors slicing at his hair. "What's that stain on your shirt? "

"Huh?" She said and looked down and noticed what he was talking about. She pinched her shoulder fabric with two fingers and pulled it over to her nose. It's smelled like peaches, baby food. "Nothing, just food," she finally answered.

"You must have become an extremely messy eater," he said observantly.

"Guess so," she replied. Standing behind him cutting the top section of his hair, she could hear his thoughts. He was suspicious of her. He had a feeling that she was hiding something but he had no clue what it was. He could always tell when people were lying.

When she was done cutting his hair she put the scissors down and brushed some of the cut hairs off of his shirt.

"All done," she said. He brushed a few more of the hairs off of the front of his shirt.

"Thank you," he said practicing her advice.

"You don't want to take a look to make sure it's okay?"

"It's fine", he said touching his hair then then he touched his face again feeling another small area of skin lifting up. Without thinking he began to pull the skin off and she quickly swung at his forearm slapping it.

At that exact moment the doctor came into the room, witnessing her slapping his arm. The slight shock on his face was obvious.

"Is everything all right?" The doctor asked them.

"Just fine doc," the Joker replied. And to the doctor the Joker did not even seem to notice that she had hit him. He was behaving as if it was completely normal which was confusing to the doctor. But of course, the doctor had no clue about their past.

.

.

.

She could see it in his thoughts. He thought that she was going to give up. But she wouldn't. She felt her feet pounding the pavement as she ran behind him. She had been chasing the man for over 11 blocks and he was sure that she would begin to fall behind or figure that it wasn't worth it. He had been a track runner in high school and college before he dropped out, somehow she was keeping up. He could hear Shade right behind him.

She knew that she would be in pain the next day as they ran for several blocks. But it didn't matter, she was determined. He was beginning to become afraid to look back because it seemed like she was getting closer and closer each time. He glanced over his shoulder but it was too late. She was right behind him and was tackling him as he turned his head. Once he was down on the ground he began to try to roll over onto his back but she had him pinned.

" Come on!" he grunted as he filled his lungs compress on to the ground as her knee pressed into his back. "It's just 200 bucks!"

"I don't care how much it is," she hissed into his ear. "Robbing mom and pop shops is wrong. They need this money. You don't need cocaine. "

"What? How the hell would you know what I'm going to do with it? "

"On your feet," she said that she twisted one arm behind his back. "Would you look at that? "

He was out of breath as she pulled him to his feet but then he saw what she was looking at. Two cops I just walked out of a diner across the street from them.

"I guess this is your ride," she said.

.

.

.

Adriana wrapped a towel around her head as she walked over to the bed and sat down. She had another towel wrapped around her body and she was too exhausted to put on a night gown. She turned onto her side and laid down on the pillow. She would get up in a few minutes to put on sleepwear. Or so she thought. Before she drifted off into a deep sleep, she thought of Bruce. He was working late and she missed him.

She fell asleep so quickly it almost felt like her dream engulfed her. Engulfed in flames. She couldn't breathe. The dream was so vivid she knew that she was dreaming but it felt so real. The sound of the explosion it was deafening. Flames filled her lungs burning her from the inside out. She could no longer take a breath, her lungs had been scorched. Not being able to breathe, suffocating, all the while feeling her flesh in flames. A hellish Inferno. Try to get a grip on reality. This was just another dream... she had had this dream countless times already. All she needed to do now was wake up. Wake herself up. Wake up, wake up, wake up.

She felt herself raising up from the bed as she took the greatest inhale of air that she was desperate for. She holds her chest as she leaned forward and she took several more big breaths. The sound of her breathing was the loudest thing that she could hear. Her hands and arms were totally red with fever.

Slowly she looked up and saw Bruce sitting in a chair across the road from her.

She was still heaving and trying to get air as she look him in the eyes. And then she saw it all. His visit from Sidi that afternoon. But then she saw more. It was strange seeing him at this hour of night still fully dressed in his business suit. His tie was still very tight when his neck. He looked disturbed. Shocked. He had been sitting there for over half of an hour watching her sweating and barely breathing. He contemplated with himself several times, about whether he should should run and get the doctor or try to wake her. But he tried to be strong and patient and waited for her to wake up. It was the longest half hour of his life. Traumatizing. Watching her writhe in pain.

Quickly he stood up and pulled the bottle of water out of the bucket of ice that he had on the table beside him and walked over to her. He unscrewed the lid and put the bottle to her lips.

"She told you," Adriana said.

"She is a good friend," Bruce said. "And she says that she can't take care of this this weekend. "

"Bruce I... "

"No," Bruce said , and she heard his voice breaking for the first time ever. "This can't go on. "

Her will to argue back dissolved as she heard the pain in his voice and saw how disheveled she looked, and how red and inflamed the skin all over her body was. She could see it through his eyes. He did not want her to die.

"Okay," she said."Okay..."

"You've been Shade without your gift before and you did it successfully. You are capable. You don't need this gift and I refuse to lose you to it. "

"Okay," she repeated. She felt like she was just finally getting used to calling her gift... A gift. Her entire life that always been a curse, or a power.

"Saturday morning," he said.

"Okay," she said the word again not knowing what else to say. Two more days and her gift would be gone.

" We can talk about the rest tomorrow," Bruce said.

" The rest..."

" The fact that you've had your gift back for months and haven't told me. The fact that you knew all along that these fevers were because of your gift and visions you were having.. and you didn't tell me."

"Right..."

"Tomorrow though," he said and touched her hair gently."All the rest can wait. Now you need rehydration."


	131. Chapter 131

"You didn't sleep at all," Adriana said to Bruce in the morning. It was only six in the morning but the early summer sun was beaming.

They were still in bed and he was laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. His eyes drifted over to her and he gave her a weak smile.

"I'll sleep after this is taken care of," he said.

"Bruce," she whispered and moved over to him, putting one of her legs and both of her arms on his body. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I just...thought I could handle it and that it wasn't a big deal.."

"And now?" he asked.

Now she could see what he saw the previous night. His memories were clear...he could hear the sounds she was making as she writhed in pain. Dreaming of burning alive. Her gift slowly killing her. Gasping for air.

"I...I was wrong," she said.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked and touched her arm.

"I'm okay..I feel normal."

"Okay," Bruce said. "It's alright...this will all be over in two days. Sidi said she's waiting for a shipment..it should be delivered on Saturday. Some herb from Haiti."

"Yeah..." Adriana said, seeing Bruce and Sidi's entire conversation from the previous day.

"Are you angry with her?" Bruce asked.

"I am," Adriana said. "But I can understand why she did what she did."

"She loves you. I love you. Arsenio loves you," Bruce said. "We need you alive and well."

"I know," Adriana said.

"It's quite shocking, you've been in my head all this time and I didn't know," Bruce said.

"Since South Africa," she told him.

"Wait.." Bruce said, remembering her behavior and attitude change. "The yacht party."

"Yes," she said.

"Did you see something...unsettling?" he asked. "You seemed disturbed when we left."

"Bruce..." she said, seeing the elephant in the room that he seemed to have forgotten. "I...I saw what you did."

"What?" he asked, genuinely missing the point. She wanted to take the opportunity to change the subject but she found it too difficult to accept that he had put what he had done so far away in the back of his mind that he wasn't even too aware of it anymore. "What have I done?"

"The Joker," she said, unable to control herself.

"Right," Bruce said slowly as if recalling a distant memory. "Right."

"Bruce," Adriana said and pushed herself up a bit with her hands on his chest. "How could you...forget something like that?"

"Adriana," Bruce said. "I haven't forgotten. But to be honest..I think it's something we all should forget. It wasn't my proudest moment to have to lock him away, but the city is much safer now because of what I had to do. You made me promise not to kill that monster, and I did what I needed to do."

"What? Are you saying this was my fault?" Adriana asked in disbelief.

"No!" Bruce said. "No one is at fault! There is no fault here...I did what needed to be done."

"Br-.." Adriana started to speak again but she was speechless.

"It was...cruel, harsh, inhumane..." Bruce said. "But it was better than some of the things he has done to others. Sweetheart...you are so forgiving and kind...you are perfect. That's why you asked me not to kill him even though he forced you to work for him. Committing crimes. Imagine if you had been caught. You would be in prison right now..your life would have been ruined. But you...asked me to spare his life because you are kind. You are a saint. I spared his life and now he can never hurt anyone else."

Adriana's mind told her, to just shut up. Let it be. Nod and agree. The Joker was safe now and was no longer in the underground prison and that needed to be the end of it. Bruce's mind was at ease believing he was locked away. But she couldn't let it go.

"What is something happened to him down there? What if he's sick?" she asked. "What if he's dying? Or already dead?"

Bruce sighed. "Okay," he said. "Let's see."

"What?" she asked as he began to sit up.

"You can see my thoughts now, you know why," he said. "We're going to check on him."

"No..no wait Bruce-"

"Don't worry, we won't have to see him," Bruce said and began to leave the bed. "You have your gift now. If you're concerned we can check on him."

He was bluffing and he knew such a task was too uncomfortable for her. But she nodded, surprising him.

"Okay," she said. "Let's go."

"You sure?" he asked. Now suddenly he was the one who was uncomfortable. What if she was right? What if something horrible had happened to him?

"Yes."

.

.

.

As Adriana and Bruce walked though the yard of shipping containers, she began to feel like more of a liar. She watched Bruce's back as he walked ahead of her. Finally they were standing by a gate, overrun with weeds. An open, empty, rusted out shipping container beside them. He turned around to face her, s ray of the early morning sun reflecting off of a lock of his dark hair.

"We should be right over him," Bruce said, looking down at the ground.

"Okay," Adriana said.

"So...anything?" Bruce said, concealing his nerves very well.

Adriana looked away from his eyes. "Um..." she said, looking down. "He's...he's fine."

"What?" Bruce asked, visibly surprised. "Is he?"

"Yeah," Adriana said, finding a way to justify her lies. She looked him in the eyes and knew she was telling him the truth. "He's perfectly fine...physically..he's not sick or anything. He has everything he needs."

It was the truth.

"Wow," Bruce said, obviously relived. "Thank you for doing this."

"Yeah...I guess we had to," she said.

"Look," Bruce said, stepping forward and putting both hands on the sides of her shoulders. "I'll...I'll let him out of there one day. One day when...he can't cause any trouble."

"What?" she asked. "And when will that be?"

"Well...obviously when he's very old," Bruce said. "If we're lucky...living on a concrete floor will cripple him eventually."

"Bruce-"

"I'm joking," Bruce said. "He just...needs to learn this lesson. I can't imagine he's happy down there?"

"No..." Adriana said. "He's...he's really not."

"Look..." Bruce said and lowered his hands. "Just...a few more months and I will think about...letting him out."

"You want to let him out?"

"No!" Bruce said. "But you're right. Maybe this is a bit much. I'll have to put something together...more of a normal prison situation. People I can trust to guard him..it won't be easy to set up. Three months."

"Wow.." Adriana said.

"They will go and retrieve him," Bruce said, never wanting to see the Joker again himself. He would have to send people he had confidence in to handle the situation. "Take him to an isolated location. He will at least have human interaction and daylight again. But I could not trust Arkham or the prison with him...you understand that?"

"Of course," Adriana said, not knowing how this would play out in three months if Bruce sent someone down there...to find that the Joker was missing. Three months was enough time for her to come up with something...some reason or excuse. Maybe she would tell him that the Joker had died and she had taken care of disposing of the body herself. Some lie would come to her in the future and then that would be it. No more lies.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, wondering why the sunlight in this moment seemed to be touching his skin, hair and eyes in such a perfect way. He was stunning. "I'm glad you reconsidered leaving him down there forever.."

"I suppose I am too," he said. "I just..."

Bruce looked away. She could see his thoughts before he spoke.

"He saw it as...nothing," Bruce said. "No feeling. When he had her killed..."

"Rachel," Adriana said.

Bruce nodded sadly. "I'm sorry that I did this to him, but..." he sighed. "I just.."

"I know," she said. "I know."

"I guess this made me no better than him...doing something like this and then...feeling nothing."

"But you feel now," she said and took his hands. "That means something."

"Right," Bruce said, suddenly appearing strong again, suppressing his emotions about what he had done. "Let's go."

.

.

.

"I'm sure everyone would understand if you were a little late today," Adriana said to Bruce as she held Arsenio with one arm and stirred the baby oatmeal she was making for him with the other hand. "You should take a couple hours and get some sleep."

"It's fine," Bruce said after swallowing espresso. "Have several important meeting today, though I would love to blow them off and stay home with you two."

Arsenio quietly and sleepily reached both arms out to Bruce who immediately took him. As soon as Bruce was holding him, he put his head on Bruce's arm and looked like he was about to go back to sleep.

"Lucky boy," Bruce said. "Can sleep whenever he wants. How I envy you right now, my son."

"Me too," Adriana said and watched the baby drifting off.

"Are you...going to take a nap or anything?" Bruce asked, sounding concerned. All he could see and hear in his mind was her torment during her sleep a few hours earlier.

"No," she said. "I don't think I'll have time."

"Okay," Bruce said, relaxing. "I should be going..off to the office-"

Bruce paused as Arsenio let out a disapproving noise as if he understood what Bruce was saying. He was comfortable in his arms and wanted Bruce to keep holding him as he slept.

"I know..." Bruce said. "I'm sorry Arsenio."

Adriana laughed gently as she took the baby from him. Bruce kissed her lips and Arsenio's cheek before leaving.

.

.

.

"Heyyy!" Aymara said cheerfully as Adriana arrived at her and Sidi's home. Aymara immediately took Arsenio who was overjoyed every time he saw her. "I got you a present!"

"Hey Aymara," Adriana said. "I just came to talk to Sidi."

"She's upstairs," Aymara said. "Getting ready for a lunch date."

"Okay," Adriana said. "I'll be quick."

"No worries," Aymara said and took Arsenio to the living room where she had an elephant toy on the table. "Look what I got you!"

Adriana went up the stairs and knocked lightly on Sidi's door.

"Yes, girl come in," Sidi said, already knowing who it was.

"Hey...I didn't know you'd be busy...but I wanted to talk to you."

"Mmm," Sidi said and used a tissue to blot her lipstick.

"You look nice," Adriana said.

"Thank you, child," Sidi said. "So, you want to scold me for going to your husband about your troubles?"

"No...no Sidi," Adriana said and looked over Sidi's vanity and thought of Bruce's memories from when she visited his office. She took his hands. "I'm not going to scold you I just...I don't know. I don't know why I'm here actually. I just...i can't believe you did that."

"I did what needed to be done," Sidi said.

"Right..." Adriana said.

"You know, when I went to Bruce's office," Sidi said. "He took my hands, only for a moment."

"I know," Adriana said.

Sidi turned to face Adriana. Sidi's thoughts were always nearly impossible to read. Her gift was strong enough to protect them most of the time.

"Wasn't long enough for me to see much," Sidi said. "But my, my...does that man have some trying times ahead of him."

"What? What's going to happen?" Adriana asked.

"Not your worry," Sidi said. "You have your own issues ahead of you."

"What do you mean, not my worry? He's my husband! Whatever happens to him in the future impacts me too! Both our issues are the same issues."

"Child..." Sidi said. "You just focus on staying alive and now allowing your gift to destroy you."

"You can't just drop something like that on me and not explain! Is he going to be okay?"

"He's will be fine, he is strong," Sidi answered. "As I said, could not see much, other than struggle."

"Ugh..." Adriana said. "So Saturday then...you'll...fix this. My gift."

"Yes dear."

.

.

.

Adriana went into the Joker's room with a tray of food. He was sitting in a chair in his room, listening to an old iPod that she had given him for entertainment. He was listening to a song by Amy Winehouse.

"Two burgers," she said. "With bacon..and cheese."

"Thank you," he said and removed the earphones.

"What happened here?" she asked, noticing an enormous puddle of water on the floor by the sink.

The Joker stood up and walked over to see what she looking at. He looked down at the puddle and shrugged before sitting in front of the food. But she could see his thoughts...his memories.

He had a dream, watching the Batman's back as he walked away. He could feel the cold shackle on his ankle, the concrete floor under his hips. A nightmare. He had jumped up, as he had thousands of times while underground. Made his way to the sink and splashed his face with water countless times. His clothing was wet. Adriana remembered when she had gone underground to rescue him, he thought she was another hallucination. She remembered watching him going over to the sink and the sounds of the water as he flung it onto his face over and over again.

"Okay then.." Adriana said and walked over to where he was sitting. She now noticed his scars...he had been pulling at the skin so much. It was anxiety. The laser treatment made his skin peel, and it would have stopped by now if he had followed instructions with application of vaseline and leaving the skin alone. She squinted, looking at the skin..it looked inflamed and reddish but..the scars were basically flat. It was confusing how such a change could have happened so quickly. He had been pulling the skin off all night in between waking up from his nightmare, splashing his face...

He had wanted to keep his scars but, they were nearly gone. He hadn't looked at them, but she needed to ask the doctor about it. She left the room and found Dr. Kapoor changing lightbulbs in an infrared therapy machine.

"Good afternoon," Adriana said to him.

"Hello, dear," Dr. Kapoor said.

"Dr. Kapoor," Adriana said. "I was just with..our patient and his skin is.."

"Yes," the doctor said. "He's experiencing dermatillomania. He won't leave the skin alone and instructed."

"But...what does this mean?" Adriana said. "Can you give him something for this anxiety?"

"He's refused medications even though I have seen his anxiety for a while now," Dr. Kapoor said. "I cannot force him to take anything."

"So what do we do?"

"I'm not sure there is much we can do. I have warned him, and so have you. He wanted to maintain the scars but we could not have anticipated peeling skin would lead to this disorder. One laser treatment would not have been enough to remove his scars...but I guess we are making the discovery that one treatment can be enough if the patient pulls their skin off day and night."

"Wow..." Adriana said and sat. "He's having nightmares too."

"Yes," Dr. Kapoor said. "He is very open about them which is a good thing. He dreams he is locked away. He sees...the Batman...leaving. He's is very honest in our therapy sessions."

"Do you think he can heal from this?"

"From his isolation and solitary confinement? It is likely..but it may take a while. The change to his face...him, quite literally removing his scars unintentionally through his anxiety..I do not know."


	132. Chapter 132

"Any downsides?" Bruce asked Lucius while trying on his new mask, which now served as a bulletproof helmet.

"I'm sure you can tell, it feels much more insulated," Lucius said.

"It's warm," Bruce said. "But not unbearably so."

"That was the goal," Lucius informed him.

"Well done," Bruce said as he pulled the mask off.

"Your wife's entire suit is made from a similar material, but I would say hers is a bit more advanced and breathable."

"If only the material wasn't so..." Bruce said, thinking of the word to describe the deep reflective colors in Shade's suit. "Visually decorative? Feminine? I would use it."

"Completely understandable," Lucius said as Bruce packed the mask away.

"I'm relieved that her suit is so effective at protecting her from impact," Bruce said. "Soon she will be without her gift...I'm glad she is at the very least, more protected than I am."

"Without her gift," Lucius repeated.

"Saturday," Bruce said. "It will be gone forever. Saturday evening. She needs to have it...well..eradicated."

"Is everything alright?"

"Not quite. She's having nightmares, fevers, all apparently from her gift. Her abilities are hurting her and are becoming deadly at this point. She's been able to use her gift for months now and hasn't told me about it. I thought all this time it was dormant since her pregnancy but that wasn't the case."

"Well," Lucius said, knowing full well how long her gift had been back. He had also been keeping the secret from Bruce. "She told you when she felt ready to, I am guessing."

"No," Bruce laughed. "She didn't tell me anything. Her friend Sidi had to. Adriana was planning to keep this from me for...only God knows for how long. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. She was...she slept for a bit, and whatever is going on with her is bad. She had a horrible fever and her body was drenched in sweat. Sounded like she could barely breathe."

Lucius was quiet.

"Anyway," Bruce said. "Not to worry, it will be taken care of soon. She understands what needs to be done. Speaking of which..."

"How can I be of service?" Lucius knew Bruce had a task for him.

"The Joker," Bruce said. "Needs to be dealt with. He isn't dead."

Lucius couldn't force himself to fake surprise, but the surprise showed up anyway.

"What do you mean, dealt with?" Lucius asked.

"We need to locate or build a facility for detention purposes. Hire a team to secure him and relocate him. A team for around the clock surveillance.." Bruce said. "People we can trust with the information that he is still alive. Men capable of a long term commitment to the job. Men with exceptionally strong minds. The Joker is a master manipulator. We can't have any vulnerabilities. He's located in my former batcave. They will have to remove him discreetly."

"It may take a few months," Lucius said. He knew that the Joker was no longer underground.

"Of course," Bruce said. "Do you have any questions?"

Lucius looked at Bruce, who was expecting him to ask what on earth the Joker was doing in his batcave. Who was there with him now to monitor him? Bruce was fully prepared to explain that he had left him there alone, chained to the floor for over a year.

"No," Lucius asked. "No questions other than...You don't want to be involved? That is what I am gathering."

"I don't want to be involved in this at all," Bruce said. "I don't want to see him. I don't want to hear about what happens to him. He won't escape. We will have an excellent force hired. Perhaps in the future they can contact me when he's finally deceased and we can shut down the op."

"Well then," Lucius said. "I will get started on the project."

"Thank you."

.

.

.

"He called me a freak," The Joker said to Dr. Kappor while in a his therapy session.

"And how did that make you feel?" the doctor asked.

"Feel?" the Joker frowned. "I didn't feel anything."

"Let's just go back to that moment," Dr. Kapoor said. "Tell me what you see."

"I'm sitting at a table, making my proposition," the Joker said. "And in the middle of it...he interrupts to call me a freak."

"And you didn't feel anything," the doctor said, trying to get the Joker to express more. "No...resentment, anger...offense?"

"Hm..." the Joker said trying to remember. "I remember talking and losing my train of thought when he said that. But I let it go."

"That is good," the doctor said.

"Ah wait..I think I may have said something about his grandma," the Joker said. "Juvenile I know. He got very angry."

"I see," the doctor said. "What happened then."

"Oh... put a bounty on my head," the Joker said. "He wanted to torture me, of course. Or he would have been happy with someone killing me."

"Oh...a threat," the doctor said. "Very complicated situation."

"Not too complicated," the Joker said. "I just faked my own death for the bounty and killed him first."

The doctor looked at the Joker nervously. The Joker had told him many stories of murder, but the doctor still hadn't gotten used to it.

"It was self defense if you really think about it," the Joker said.

"Yes...perhaps...in this case.." the doctor said, writing a few notes.

"I know that it was wrong," the Joker said. "Perhaps I could have fled the city. I doubt he would have come looking for me. Maybe I took it too far. Maybe I antagonized him a bit to see what he would do."

"That's very good reflection on the situation," the doctor said.

"I wanted them to pay me to kill the Batman," the Joker went on.

"You wanted to kill the Batman for them," the doctor said. The Batman was his boss..but the Joker could never know.

"Sure," the Joker said. "In theory. I wouldn't kill him realistically though, because he was my main source of inspiration at the time. My only true competition. I was always so sure he would never kill me. He was too decent. he wasn't a killer in that way. Of course he's killed...but he's killed in direct self defense...nameless criminals that no one would miss. But me...He could have let me die when he threw me from that building but he didn't. He was too decent to do such a thing."

"And now?" the doctor asked.

"Now I know," the Joker said. "I would have died in that hole if Adriana had not found me. The Batman would kill me easily. I was wrong. He left me there to die."

"And does that mean..." the doctor was asking. "That you would kill him now if given the chance? Now that you realize...he would in fact kill you?"

"Ahhh...no," the Joker sighed. "I wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"I can't kill him," the Joker said casually. "Perhaps I respect him more now, seeing that he would in fact kill. I feel that I broke him. He attempted to kill me...and he is faced with the truth about himself. Even though he doesn't know the extent of my near death experience. He's not decent as good and perfect. No one is."

"Okay," the doctor said. "But surely you must feel some...some type of way about everything you went through down there. It would be understandable if you hated him-"

"No," the Joker interrupted. "I don't hate him. He is more powerful than I realized."

"How so?" the doctor asked.

"He saved her," the Joker said. "Even though it was impossible."

The doctor waited for the Joker to say more.

"I created...an exceptional poison, my best work," the Joker said. "Intended to make one laugh themselves to death."

"Yes... I've seen it in the news," the doctor said.

"Yes, well," the Joker said. "The Batman stole it from me. Turned it into an injectable. Even more potent."

"What does this have to do with the woman you were involved with?" the doctor asked, failing to see the connection.

"She..." the Joker said, as if remembering something shameful. "She took the dart that was meant for me."

"The...Batman killed the woman you-" the doctor said, slightly shocked at this information. He felt the Joker was suppressing his anger and resentment.

"She survived," the Joker said. "Somehow, he saved her. The shot should have killed her. He didn't have to do anything for her...one of the Joker's henchmen getting in the way of a poisonous dart. Perhaps he's more decent than I give him credit for."

"I thought..she was gone...or dead," the doctor said.

"Let's change topics," the Joker said, his voice suddenly darkening and his speech quickening.

"One..one more question..please..." the doctor said.

"Mhm," the Joker said.

"When did this happen?"

.

.

.

"And there he is, a little older than you," Alfred said to Arsenio. "Learning to swim."

Arsenio was sitting on his lap and Alfred was flipping through a photo album with photos of Bruce when he was baby. Arsenio looked at the photos attentively, grabbing onto the bottom corner of each page as Alfred turned.

"So cute. Oh...It's almost five," Adriana said from beside Alfred. "I'll be right back..do you mind watching him for about an hour?"

"Not at all," Alfred said.

Adriana left the penthouse and went down to the medical facility through the private elevator. As the elevator went down she gave thanks that throughout the entire duration of the Joker's stay so far, Bruce had not needed medical attention. Things were going smoothly. She went straight into the food prep area and took thawing salmon out of the refrigerator and cooked it, along with broccoli and instant mashed potatoes before taking them to the Joker's room.

"Dinner," she said as she came in a found him sitting at the table drawing. "Some fish and vegetables. I can't stay, but enjoy."

"Thank you," he said and continued to draw.

"That's nice," the said, looking over his shoulder.

He flipped the paper over immediately so that she could not look at the drawing.

"Okay then..." she said.

"It's not done," he offered as an excuse.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have looked," she said unsure about why he was so guarded about a sketch of a stack of bricks.

"It's fine," he said and went over to the tray of food.

She couldn't help prying into his mind. And she saw it...the day she rescued Pavla. The only way she could find out the building away from the police. The stack of bricks she was trying to move when he showed up behind her. He saw her as a traitor...she was the enemy in that moment. The one who had ruined the entire operation. He felt guilt...he saw those bricks over and over again. He wanted to revisit the moment, move the bricks with her, flee with her. Instead of pointing a gun at her and telling her that she was dead, and sending her away..back through the building to be shot by the poisonous dart by the Batman. He had talked to Dr. Kapoor about that day.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," she said shakily. He nodded and she left.

Hesitantly, she made her way to Dr. Kappor's office and she could see his thoughts on the way there. Her hand shook as she knocked on the door before opening it.

"Adriana," he said, looking up from medical records on his desk.

"Dr. Kappor," she said, closing the door behind her. "Are those my records?"

The doctor closed the folder in front of him. "Yes."

"Please," Adriana said, her desperation building and overflowing instantly. "You can't tell Bruce..please-"

"So...my assumptions are true?" he asked. "You have read my mind just now.."

"Yes," she said, holding back tears.

"The first time I met you...you were near death and this is why...because of the poison..the Joker-"

"Yes," she said, not wanting him to say more but he did.

"He said...he was involved with a woman," the doctor went on, and Adriana nodded and she felt a tear hit her upper lip. "And..."

"Please...Bruce can never know," she pleaded.

"I...know this," the doctor said, the gravity of the situation hitting him. "I will not say anything. It is just...a lot to realize."

"I know," she said.

"And the two of you...are okay with this?" the doctor said. "Pretending nothing happened?"

"Yes," Adriana said. "We are. It's over and...We both just want to move on."

"I can see that..." the doctor said. "He is..progressing very well. Perhaps..you being here is helping him in some way. He is comfortable..he is growing."

Adriana nodded. "It will be over soon when he's well enough to leave..and he can go forward with his life."

"Yes," Dr. Kapoor agreed. "That...is our goal here."

Adriana looked at him nervously.

"Do not worry," Dr. Kapoor said. " I will not say a word to Mr. Wayne."

"Thank you," she said.

"Somehow..more than my worries about the Joker learning that it is the Batman who owns this facility..." the doctor said. "I am more worried about Mr. Wayne learning that we are hiding him here..and everything else...this changes things."

"I know..but we've been lucky..he hasn't had to come here at all," Adriana said. "Just a few more weeks maybe and we can relocate him, if needed."

"Yes," Dr. Kapoor said. "Hopefully our luck will continue."

"Yes," she agreed.

"Well," the doctor sighed. "Have a good evening, Mrs. Wayne."

"Okay," Adriana said, wearily. She wasn't sure she was completely relieved. She turned to the door but before she could put her hand on the knob the doctor spoke again.

"He looks like him..." the doctor said, and she half turned towards him, looking him in the eyes. " Arsenio."


	133. Chapter 133

"Thank you, Shade," the man in handcuffs said as the cop shut the door after he got into the vehicle.

"Under arrest, yet he's thanking you?" Commissioner Gordon said to her.

"Well," she replied, doing her best to disguise her voice. "I had to stop that one from killing him.

Gordon looked in the direction where she was pointing. Another man, seething with anger being escorted to another police vehicle. He was glaring at her, full or hatred.

"They're both part of the cartel," Gordon said.

"Yes," she answered. "And there's enough cocaine in the building for this bust to make the front page of the news tomorrow."

"We can't thank you enough, Shade," Gordon said.

"My pleasure," she responded.

.

.

.

"I think this had been the longest day of my life," Adriana said to Harri over the phone. "Serious...it feels like this day had been at least two weeks long."

"You should get some sleep then," Harri said.

"Bruce is sleeping at the moment," Adriana said. "He didn't get any sleep last night."

"Right," Harri said. Adriana had told her everything about Sidi telling Bruce all about her nightmares and how he had witnessed their effects the previous night and had not slept at all. "So you'll sleep when he's done?"

"Yes," she said. "Or maybe I will just stay awake til Saturday evening when Sidi can..take care of this."

"How are you feeling about it?" Harri asked and then burped. "Excuse me."

"Well..." Adriana said. "I haven't actually been thinking about it too much..it's difficult. Maybe it's best if I don't think too much about it. Just..stay numb and let it happen."

"It's your choice..but this is big," Harri said. "You'll finally be..normal."

"Yes," Adriana said, knowing that no matter what, she would not stop her vigilantism. She would never be completely normal. 'Oh..I have another call coming in."

"And I need to make a martini," Harri said. "Perfect timing."

"Bye sis, love you," Adriana said.

"Love you too," Harri said and hung up.

"Hi Lucius," Adriana said as she answered the other call.

'Good evening, Adriana," Lucius said.

"How are you doing?" she asked him.

"Just fine," Lucius said. "Have you spoken to Bruce?"

"No, why? He's was asleep when I got back in," she said. "I had to run downtown to handle something with a few members of a Colombian drug cartel."

"I see," Lucius said and waited.

Adriana immediately used her gift, reaching through the penthouse, finding Bruce's dreams. He was dreaming of Arsenio. In his dream Arsenio was around five years old and he and Bruce were in a grassy field by Wayne Manor kicking around a soccer ball. Adriana smiled seeing the dream.

"Are you still there?" Lucius asked after a few minutes.

"Oh, yes," she said. "One sec."

She pulled herself from the thought of his dream and entered his memories.

"He asked you to do it!" she said with relief. "Oh...this is such a weight off my shoulders."

"Yes," Lucius said. "He asked me to hire a team and construct a facility to relocate the Joker."

"And Bruce wants no involvement with it, no visual confirmation..nothing," she exhaled. "So we don't have to do anything."

Adriana was quiet, waiting for Lucius to say something.

"Lucius?" she asked. "What is it?"

"Perhaps...this is an opportunity," Lucius said.

"For what?" she asked him. "Lucius?"

She was quiet a while longer, the suspense bothering her. He was too far away for her to know what he was thinking. She hated phone conversations for this reason.

"I don't know what you're thinking Lucius, you're going to have to tell me," she said.

"I will have full control," Lucius said. "The facility, the staff...treatment-"

"Wait, wait!" she said, cutting him off. "You...you actually want to do this!"

"He's a criminal, Adriana," Lucius said. "I think this is the safest option for everyone. I will make it comfortable for him..enjoyable even. I could make it so that he will not even know he is being monitored or guarded. A beautiful location anywhere-"

"Lucius...this..." she said.

"An isolated location, no authorities would be able to locate him," Lucius went on. "We'll set him up in an actual home. Freedom and anything that he wants within the confines of the property. Of course there will be round the clock surveillance and guards at all perimeters, but it would be his best option. His only other choice is a life on the run. He will have no worries."

"Oh...oh Lucius," Adriana said, not expecting this. "We...we'll have to talk to him about this."

"Yes, I assumed as much," Lucius said. "You can discuss it with him when you are ready."

"No," Adriana said. "You...you will discuss this with him..tomorrow."

"Well, that sounds like an order."

"Lucius, he has to trust us both in order for something like this to work.."

"Okay then," Lucius said. "Tommorrow."

Once the call was through, Adriana went to the bedroom where Bruce was still sleeping. It was a little after midnight and the home was very quiet. She crawled onto the bed, laying on her side watching him sleep. He seemed to sense her and slowly opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's..." she said, grabbing his wrist which still had on his Rolex. "12:15 a.m."

She smiled at him. He had taken off his jacket, shoes, and tie but had otherwise gotten into bed in full business attire.

"There was a huge cocaine bust tonight," she said.

"Bigger than my heroin bust a couple nights ago?" he smiled.

"Nah," she said. "But close."

"You must be tired," he said. "Your turn to sleep, and I..."

He paused and touched her cheek lovingly.

"I will watch over you," he said. "Cold water and ice packs ready."

She smiled down at him and kissed him softly a few times.

"Actually," she said against his lips. "I'm not sleepy just yet."

"Is that so?" he replied after a momentary pause and then surprised her by flipping her onto her back so quickly that she let out a scream before laughing.

"Yes," she said, with her eyes closed as his lips covered her neck and chest. "It is."

.

.

.

"Good morning," Adriana said to the Joker, who was alone in the physical therapy room, working on external hip rotation exercises. "I thought your physical therapy wasn't until eleven."

"He said I can come in here any time," the Joker said to her. His hair was damp from a shower and he turned to face her.

She was shocked by what she saw. In less than a day, his scars had faded even more, to the point where she could barely see them without trying.

"Oh," she said, stunned. "Right."

She swallowed before saying more.

"Have you...had a chance to look into a mirror?" she asked him even though she already knew the answer.

"Why should I?" he asked carelessly. "You told me to stop peeling my skin off, I haven't listened. Why should I look now? If I look worse does it really matter? I would say, no. Best guess."

He could tell his scars felt flatter when he felt them with his fingertips but he imagined the skin looking thin and transparent.

"I..really think you should," she said to him.

He frowned and touched his face with his hand. He almost never looked in the mirror intentionally. He could shave without a mirror. There was no need.

"Fine," he said and stood up. They walked quietly back to the small bathroom in the physical therapy gym.

She turned on the light and walked over to the mirror. He frowned by the doorway, looking at her. He was analyzing the way she was looking at him. She was the only person who had ever looked at him in a neutral way. Whenever anyone looked at him it was with fear, shock, disgust, horror and sometimes pity. He didn't know what to make of her gaze at him most of the time. She never looked horrified and disgusted. She looked..normal, at almost all times. He could remember over a year ago, the times she had looked at him with burning desire or happiness. But before then, she was neutral. It was strange for him them but he got used to it.

The way she was looking at him now was unspecified surprise. He was afraid to look into the mirror.

"It's okay," she said. "Just look."

He frowned at took a few steps forward into the bathroom, keeping his eyes on her as he went before the mirror. He blinked a few times before letting his eyes move to the reflection in front of him. The person he saw before him was not was he was expecting. His scars were visually gone. And integral part of who he was had vanished. He looked the man in the mirror up and down as he would a stranger.

Adriana watched him standing there stiffly staring at himself. He wasn't looking at himself in awe or admiration. He tilted his head, not to get a better look at himself, but to see if this reflection was tricking him. It moved exactly as he did. It looked like him...but so different.

"I look like..." he said, surprised at the way his mouth looked when he watched the movement of his lips in the mirror. "I look like.."

He swallowed, his entire body tense. She walked behind him and squeezed his arm to comfort him.

"I look like..a person."

.

.

.

"Are you okay?" Adriana asked the Joker as he picked up a waffle with his hand.

"Are you?" he asked.

"Huh?" she replied.

"Must look pretty scary," he said. "Even you can't look me in the eye."

"What?" she asked and entered his thoughts. He was right. She had always looked him in the eye, and now she seemed to be avoiding his gaze without knowing it.

"Nothing," he said.

"Sorry...I'm just...it's very different."

"Yeah," he said dismissively. "So what did you want to talk to me about."

"Oh," she said and sat in front of him. "So..my friend wants to come and talk to you about something."

The Joker raised his eyebrows and looked at her suspiciously.

"Friend? Why?" he inquired. "Who is this friend?"

"His name is Lucius," Adriana said. "You..haven't officially met him, but you've seen him. I don't know if you remember. When I found you..underground..the first time I tried to get you to come out he was there. He was there the second time too, but you wouldn't have seen him..you were passed out from the tooth infections."

The Joker squinted trying to remember but the whole thing felt like a dream from a million years ago. His heart rate quickened at he remembered a helicopter flying overhead, scaring him. He remembered wanting to run back into the darkness and quiet. He vaguely remembered seeing a man there.

"Ehh..." the Joker rubbed his forehead, recalling what he saw. "Is he Black? Is he tall?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Why does he want to talk to me? What does he want?" he asked.

"I'll let him explain when he gets here..." she said. "If it's okay..and if you're up for a visitor."

The Joker wanted to demand that she tell him what this was about, but he just sighed.

"Fine, then," he said. "When?"

"In a couple hours," she told him.

"Mhm," he said. "Tell me this."

"What?"

"How do you know him?" he asked.

"Well...he..." Adriana thought about what to say, and decided a vague truth would suffice. "He works for my husband."

"Bruce Wayne, " the Joker said as if reading the name from a cue card.

"Yes," she said.

"And you told this friend about me," the Joker was confused. "Why?"

"Because we're friends and I trust him, that's all. I needed someone to help me."

"And the doctor..you told about me out of desperation," the Joker assessed.

"Yes."

"That's an extremely close friend," the Joker said. "Lucius."

"Yes," Adriana said.

"Your husband knows how close the two of you are?"

"Listen," she said, stopping him. "It's not like that, okay? My husband knows we're friends. He's close to my husband too."

"I'm wasn't suggesting anything," the Joker said. "It's just odd. You tell him huge secrets like this, and the both of you keep it from Bruce Wayne. What else have you told him?"

Adriana leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms.

"Okay," she said. "Clearly you're smart. Fine. But my husband can't know anything about this...he's...a prominent business man and what we're doing here..harboring you..it's illegal. He has more at stake than Lucius or I do."

"Clearly," the Joker said.

"And as far as what Lucius knows.." she said. "Yes. He knows. He knows about...what happened between us."

"So, you told someone?" the Joker was shocked.

"Yes," she said.

"He must be one hell of a friend," the Joker said. "Much more to you than to your husband."

Adriana didn't know what to say. He had read the situation so clearly and easily.

"Are you sure you two aren't..." the Joker asked, and she could tell he was teasing her.

"Please stop," she said. "We're friends and that's it. He'll be here in about three hours."

.

.

.

"You're early," Adriana said as Lucius came through the elevator. "He's on the roof now, I'll go get him."

"You..." Lucius said and stepped out of the elevator. "Allow him to go onto the roof?"

"Yes...but it's totally safe. I keep an eye on it..making sure no one's going up to the roof or thinking about doing so.."

"Alright," Lucius said.

"You can wait in the room..three doors down on the left. I'll be right back."

Lucius nodded and headed down the hall. Adriana went up to the roof to let the Joker know that his visitor was there and they went back down the elevator in silence until just before the doors opened.

"So much mystery," the Joker said, still not knowing what the visit was about. "Kind of exciting. Don't you think?"

"Sure," she said and followed him down the hall.

Adriana opened the door and saw Lucius seated at a table in the middle of the room. There were four chairs and Lucius was seated facing the door. His thoughts were crystal clear. Lucius was astonished at what he was seeing as he stood to greet them. The last time he had seen the Joker he was nearly skeletal, long grungy hair over a gaunt face. A frail body, dark circles, and greyish skin from anemia and lack of daylight exposure.

The man that stood in from of him was strong in appearance, with radiant skin, healthy hair and a glowing complexion. He looked physically fit and much younger than he imagined the Joker being. Lucius previously perceived the Joker as being a man in his early 40s at the youngest, but the individual he was looking at appeared to be a handsome 25 year old. The scars on his face were not apparent. There was no way anyone would believe this young man was the Joker.

"Hello, my name is Lucius Fox," Lucius introduced himself as Adriana and the Joker sat.

"Lucius," the Joker said, his voice reassuring Lucius that it was in fact the Joker. "I assume you know who I am."

"Of course," Lucius said and sat. "You are looking well. Incredible recovery."

"Thank you," the Joker said, still getting used to using the phrase.

"You are welcome," Lucius said.

"Thank you," the Joker said again. "For...Adriana said that you helped her, with me. Getting me here."

"Of course," Lucius said. "We did what needed to be done."

"Hahaha," the Joker laughed loudly, surprising Lucius. "Of course we all know that it didn't need to be done. You could have let me die, quite easily."

"Well...uh..." Lucius said unsure of how to respond. "Adriana would never allow something like that to happen."

The Joker looked at Adriana who was sitting quietly beside him.

"Probably right," the Joker said.

"So..." Lucius said, wanting to get to the discussion. "I am here to talk to you about..options for your future."

"Wasn't aware that I had any," the Joker said in a dull tone.

"You do," Lucius informed him. "Adriana and I, we want to help you."

"So what are you offering," the Joker said, understanding what was happening.

"We can make you very comfortable. You can go anywhere in the world you want, and everything will be set up for you. A home, privacy, no chance of authorities discovering you. Food, clothing, medical expenses, everything."

The Joker squinted at him and leaned back.

"Who is paying for this?" the Joker asked. "You?"

"Well...I have a budget for it," Lucius explained without further detail.

"And you're just doing this out of the kindness of your heart?" the Joker wanted to know.

"I am doing this because it needs to be done," Lucius said.

"You certainly have a sense of duty, don't you?" The Joker asked.

"You could say so."

"And this..magical island where I live alone with all the food and clothing I want," the Joker said. "Let me guess..I will be under constant invisible surveillance?"

"Uh...well yes," Lucius said. "And if you'd like it to be an island, we can make that happen."

"Mhm," the Joker said.

"You don't have to make a decision now, I just wanted to come here to let you know that it is an option-" Lucius said but the Joker cut him off.

"When do I leave?" he asked.

"Wait," Adriana said, finally speaking. "You'll do it? Just like that?"

"Sure," the Joker said. "Beats being on the run, with a bum hip."

"Your hip is-" Adriana said but realized she didn't want to get off track. His hip still gave him problems but it was healing very well. "I'm glad you decided to...I really think it's the best option."

"Is that all?" the Joker asked and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Yes..that was all," Lucius said.

"Good then," the Joker shook Lucius' hand and stood. "Ten more minutes left for me to head up to the roof before Dr. Kapoor removes his stethoscope and transforms into a shrink for our session."

"Okay...enjoy," Lucius said and the Joker left.

"So...that was very easy," Adriana said and Lucius nodded.

"Is he genuine? He really is on board with this?" Lucius asked.

"Yes..as far as I can see within his thoughts he's fine with it," she said.

"Okay. I will get started on the project," Lucius told her. "Are you...in my thoughts?"

"Well, I'm trying not to be," she said. "I was focusing more on him."

"His appearance is astonishing, Adriana," Lucius said. " Even facial recognition would have a hard time matching..."

"Yeah..he's really come a long way," she told him.

"And how is all of this for you? Watching this happen to him?"

"I don't know.." she said. "At first it was difficult because he was suffering a lot of pain and we didn't know if he would make it ..but I think it's getting easier."

Lucius nodded. "I should get back to the office. My lunch hour is just about up."

"Okay," Adriana said, feeling Lucius had ended the conversation abruptly. "I'll see you later then."

"Yes," Lucius said before leaving.

She held onto his thoughts as he left. His memories. Watching her and the Joker sitting side by side at the table. Even Lucius could feel it...a tension. A denial. As if they were both trying to control themselves and fortunately, both were very successful. Lucius never was able to imagine Adriana and the Joker romantically involved, it had been impossible for him to envision. But seeing them seated together, even though they behaved with all the decency he could imagine, he could see it. He could see the energy between them that was being suppressed. Suppressed to the point that they were almost cold to each other. Cold and clinical, with burning lava rippling beneath the surface.


	134. Chapter 134

"And he just agreed," Adriana said to Dr. Kapoor. "Just like that...barely any questions asked."

"Well..this is a good thing isn't it?" Dr. Kapoor asked Adriana when she told him about the Joker agreeing to be sent away.

"I mean, sure..I was hoping it wouldn't be difficult to get him to accept but.." Adriana said. "I don't know..it just isn't like him to just...he likes being in control of things, planning things out and not just letting things happen. He's a meticulous planner, and this whole thing is so unexpected."

"What is your concern?" the doctor asked.

"I..." she said and thought. "I wonder if maybe he's depressed?"

"In my professional observation," the doctor said. "He doesn't display signs of depression. PTSD from his confinement? Yes. Anxiety? Most certainly. I would even say he is regretful about what he did to his skin after the laser treatment. He did not want to lost his scars. His identity is...changing in a way neither of us can fully understand. But I would not say that he seems depressed...which is incredible considering what we talk about and the things we reflect on in his sessions."

"But...that's just it, I mean, especially with the scars. I can tell with his thoughts..he hates looking into the mirror even more than before because he doesn't recognize himself at all...I don't see why you don't think he could be depressed, even just a little."

Adriana was too busy with her own thoughts and musings to pay attention to the doctor's. She had never seen the Joker so tolerant and accepting. He always had his own plans, and now he was leaving everything up to them.

"You," the doctor said.

"Huh?" Adriana said, caught up in her thoughts.

"He talks about you a lot," the doctor said. "And he does not know, of course, that I know that he is talking about you specifically."

"I know," Adriana said.

"If you were not here, I do believe he would have depression, at the very least," the doctor said. "He does not recognize himself. His perspective is changing, his appearance is changing, everything is different. I would say sometimes he even questions his reality here, which we are working on. But you...you are recognizable and constant. The only constant from before...and still here in the present."

"Oh..." Adriana said, suddenly feeling great responsibility. "I see."

"Yes," the doctor said. "I do believe that he will be just fine. Not without struggle..internal turmoil and we all have, and I am sure you are familiar with it. But he is quite strong, mentally, I would say."

Adriana nodded. "Okay."

.

.

.

"Once I select a property, you will be the first to know," Lucius assured Adriana that evening.

She was bathing Arsenio, who was sitting in a small inflatable tub inside of the bathtub. He was holding onto a small plastic shovel and slapping it onto the water, making small splashes.

"Is everything alright?" Lucius asked, not knowing what the sound was.

"Oh, yes," Adriana said. "Just giving my baby a bath. He wouldn't let go of this little shovel toy so I let him bring it into the bath and now he's making a bit of a mess. Aren't you sweetheart? That shovel is supposed to be for you very first trip to the beach when your daddy and I take you this summer, but you wanted to play with it now."

Lucius laughed as Arsenio began making sounds, realizing Adriana was talking to him even though she was holding her cell phone in between her shoulder and ear.

"Thank you so much, Lucius," Adriana said. "I don't know how I would have done all this without your help..seriously."

"My pleasure, "Lucius replied.

"So..." Adriana said after a momentary silence. "What are you thinking about right now? Barbados? The Dominican Republic?"

"Well, truthfully I wasn't thinking about the properties we are looking at right now."

"Oh?" she asked. "What then?"

"In all honestly, I was thinking about his physical appearance," Lucius said. "You and Dr. Kapoor have obviously done a wonderful job."

"Oh..right," Adriana said and looked at her baby who was looking into her eyes. "Well, he has his health back which was the goal."

"Yes," Lucius said. "It would appear so."

.

.

.

"You know, you don't have to do that," Bruce said to Adriana as she finished trimming her hair. It had taken half an hour. "We can have a stylist come here to trim it for you. You have a lot of hair, dear...you hair is bigger than your body."{

"Hey, don't make fun of my hair," she said and pulled a brush through it.

"I'm not making fun," he said. "I love it."

"I'm joking," she smiled. "Although I probably shouldn't brush it when it's dry..it gets too poofy. But I never learn."

"Nah..." Bruce said and stood behind her in front of the mirror. "You look like what I imagine Eve to have looked like...beautiful creation."

"You're too sweet," she laughed and turned her head to kiss him.

"No wonder Adam couldn't resist doing whatever she said."

Adriana laughed and reached one of her hands up to touch Bruce's cheek. They went to bed and laid quietly in each others arms for several minutes before Bruce spoke again.

"Should you sleep first or should I?" he asked. "I'm only going in to the office for a couple hours tomorrow."

"Oh..." she said. The next day was Saturday.

"And after that..don't have anything planned until..."

"Eight o'clock," she said. They were going together to Sidi's home that evening. Her gift would be removed.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked. "I imagine this is all probably...very scary."

"It's okay.." she said, trying not to think about it. "How about you?"

"Me?" Bruce asked. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course...I'm not the one that will be going through whatever it is Sidi has to do. Doesn't sound like it was too pleasant the first time she attempted this."

"I meant..." Adriana said. "With..you know.."

Bruce furrowed his brows, not knowing what she was alluding to.

"I meant...our sex life will be different," she said. "You know...I won't have my gift anymore. I will be normal."

Bruce frowned a bit more. "You didn't have your gift the first time we..."

"I still had it..it was just...I guess dormant because it was after my pregnancy," she said. "But this time, it will actually be gone. Completely gone."

"Ah," Bruce said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah.." Adriana said, seeing that he hadn't considered this.

"Well, I must admit that hadn't crossed my mind until you mentioned it," he said.

"I thought I should bring it up before..." she said. "You know..we get back home tomorrow night and..we try to have sex and then everything is just ...I just don't want to disappoint you...at least not without warning you first."

"You could never disappoint me," he said. "You're unbelievable."

"My gift is...and you feel it when we're together," she said. "Sidi and I had a long talk about it once..before we got together. It made me understand why all of my exes started acting so insane when I had to stop..you know, sleeping with them or when we broke up. Generally it seems they don't react well to it being taken away...I just...I guess i'm not worried so much about losing my gift..as I am about you...losing my gift."

"I love you Adriana," Bruce said. "Nothing is going to change that."

"I know.." she said.

"I promise," he said.

"I know," she repeated as he kissed her forehead.

"So..that is why Damien Ricard is so..." Bruce said.

"Psychotic pain in the ass?" she finished his sentence.

""Well, frankly..yes," Bruce said lauging.

"Yes..I believe so," Adriana said.

"So..every one of you exes is psychotic..." Bruce said. "It's not going to happen to us. Because I love you."

Adriana smiled and thought of Bruce's words. All of her exes had become obsessive, aggressive, and a few had even stalked her for years. They all seemed consumed and plagued by their experience with her and their supposed love in all cases, seemed to have turned into hate fueled by desire. They all hated her to a certain extent. All but one...

The Joker didn't hate her. It was a stunning thing for her to realize as she thought about it. He had not become obsessive or aggressive, and unlike any other men she had been with, she felt entirely comfortable around him. He had memories of their time together but memories that replayed the most is his mind were not sexual. He didn't have any sexual or inappropriate thoughts about her when she was around, although she could tell that he was suppressing them. He was still attracted to her but he seemed to accepted that he would never have her again and that they would never be together and that she was with someone else. Something her exes had never respected. In their minds, she was always theirs, even if she had moved on. Whenever they saw her or thought about her, it was about their sexual experience.

Whenever the Joker thought about her or had a memory, it was something seemingly insignificant. Something Adriana had almost forgotten entirely. He often remembered a time where she was mopping the floor in her hallway. She never knew why he remembered this moment so much, she had barely any recollection of it. But he would remember her wiping her forehead and then glancing in his direction and giving him a small smile which must have lasted less than two seconds before the went back to cleaning.

Adriana sighed and closed her eyes.

"So you'll sleep first," Bruce said and kissed her again.

"Do you want to?" she asked. "I'm not that tired yet."

"Hmm..." he hummed against her lips. "If that's the case..."

"Mhm," she said feeling his warm breath under her nose.

"Then maybe...since this is our last night with your gift..." he murmured.

"Ah.." she said.

"What do you say?" asked.

She looked into his eyes and nodded, and pulled him into another kiss.


	135. Chapter 135

"He's getting too good at crawling," Adriana laughed at she spoke to Harri and she watched Arsenio crawling across the colorful rug in his room. She was sitting on the floor beside him. "He's very fast."

"He's going to be so big when I see him next," Harri said. "I bet he won't even remember me."

"Harri, stop," Adriana said. "He'll remember you. I show him pictures of you and mom and dad every night."

"Still, I should come visit soon," Harri said. "Maybe also for some emotional support..you know...after tonight.."

"Yeah," Adriana agreed. "I'm sure I will be fine though. I'll be like everyone else and everyone else is fine."

"Well, if you're not then you know I'll be on my way," Harri said.

"I know," Adriana said and reached forward to touch Arsenio's back as he crawled by her.

.

.

.

"I'm so sorry," the woman apologized to Shade as her baby began to whimper as he held his arms out to her. "He wants you to hold him."

They were on the train and she was in a rush, and out of breath. Two more stops before she would have to get off of the train, run up several steps and begin sprinting again.

"Hi sweetheart," Shade said to the boy who looked to be a month or so older than Arsenio.

She reached out and picked him up with a smile. His older sister who looked to be around four years old smiled at Shade and began to bounce in her seat with excitement.

"My brother's name is Brandon," the little girl said to Shade as she held the boy who was no longer on the verge of tears.

"And what's your name sweetie?" Shade asked the girl.

"I'm Kiely and I'm four!" she replied happily.

"Nice to meet you, Kiely," she said and looked at the baby who was touching the black hair falling over her shoulders. "And you too Brandon."

"Thank you so much, she loves you," the children's mother said and took the baby back into her arms. "She even drew a picture of you."

"Wow, Kiely I'd love to see it some day," Shade said and touched the girl's cheek. "This is my stop guys, enjoy your day!"

.

.

.

"So..do we...ow..." Adriana said as she massaged her ankle. "Need to bring anything or..?"

"No, just bring yourself," Sidi said to Adriana on the phone.

"Okay, well, Bruce wants to be there as well," Adriana said. "We'll be there around 7:30 ish."

'Mhm," Sidi said as if she didn't believe her.

"We will, we already talked about it," Adriana said.

"Right then, bye bye," Sidi said abruptly and hung up the phone.

Adriana shrugged off Sidi's attitude and looked at her slightly swollen ankle that she had twisted while running through the streets of Gotham. Being a vigilante had it's downsides but it was worth it. She rotated her ankle in small circles as her phone rang again. It was 5:15 p.m. and Bruce was still out but he had promised to be home at 6. It was Dr. Kapoor calling.

"Hello?" Adriana said into the phone.

"We...have a situation.." Dr. Kapoor said immediately.

"What's wrong?" Adriana asked. Adriana hadn't gotten a chance to visit the medical facility at all that day. Doctor and taking care of everything.

"He..isn't here," Dr. Kapoor said. "He is gone."

"What are you talking about? Where is he?" Adriana asked, beginning to panic.

"I don't know. I went out for about 45 minutes and came back..he is not here."

.

.

.

"Okay...let's not panic," Adriana said to Dr. Kapoor who was standing by the door to his office speaking quickly.

"He did not say he was going anywhere and I have already checked the roof twice, and he has taken my jacket and hat-" Dr. Kapoor said breathlessly.

"It's okay just relax," Adriana said, trying to calm herself at the same time.

"He did not seem agitated or-"

"It's okay Dr. Kapoor I know everything," she said to him as she reviewed his thoughts and memories. "It's alright..we'll just go and look for him."

"Okay, yes...good plan..I agree," Dr. Kapoor said.

Adriana took a deep breath. She was beginning to panic as she thought of Bruce..he would be home soon and it was almost 5:30. She took another breath and tried to think even though her ankle was incredibly sore.

"We'll check the security footage," Adriana said. "Let's go upstairs, we can look at it in Bruce's office."

They went up in the elevator to the penthouse apartment and went to Bruce's office to watch the security video of the hotel. Adriana went through the footage from the last hour, her mind unable to focus. What if he was really gone? Had he finally realize he didn't want to accept their offer of being sent away? Was he gone forever? What if someone had recognized him and what if he was arrested?

"There," Dr. Kapoor said recognizing his jacket and hat on a man crossing the lobby and leaving through the front door.

"Oh no..so he's left the building," Adriana said, suddenly feeling frantic.

"How will we find him? Where can we look?" Dr. Kapoor asked her.

Adriana swallowed, looking at the paused video. Perhaps he didn't want to be found. But something in her could not let him just go this easily. She at least needed to know why he would leave like this.

"I'll do it.." she said and stood. "I'll find him."

"But how?" he asked.

"My gift.." she said. Her gift would be gone that evening..perhaps this was he last opportunity to use it. "I don't know where he's gone..he is too far for me to find him but..I have something to help me. I'll be back soon."

She shut off the security footage program on Bruce's computer.

"Should I do anything?" Dr. Kapoor asked her.

"Go back downstairs and wait for me to come back," she said. "Hopefully..it won't be long, unless he's caught a flight or something..then I won't be able to find him."

"Ok..I understand."

Dr. Kapoor left promptly and Adriana looked at the grandfather clock in Bruce's office. There wasn't enough time, but she knew she had to find him. As she considered what she felt she had to do, she wondered if he happened to come across a TV..the news. It was so unlikely but what if he had learned that she was a mother? She opened up the safe in Bruce's office, there were no small bills. She took a single $100 bill and shut the safe and went downstairs in the elevator to the lobby. Typically she and Bruce used a private entrance and never were in the hotel lobby. She caught the attention of most of the people in the lobby as she went over to the front desk.

"Mrs. Wayne," the woman standing there said. "How may I help you?"

"I just need change," she said and handed the bill to the woman.

"Any preference?" she asked.

"Twenties are okay, I just need a roll of quarters," Adriana said. "And five one's."

"Got it," the woman said and returned promptly with the change.

Adriana left the hotel and looked up at the sky. It wasn't dark yet but the color of the sky was deepened by the clouds. A usual damp overcast day in Gotham. She walked a couple of blocks to the subway. She got onto the train, it would be the fastest way to get around. She stood on the train by the door as it shut beside her. She closed her eyes before looking up at the ceiling. The moment was so stressful and she felt a bit helpless but there was nothing she could do about it right now.

The feeling of someone watching her caused her to look around. Everyone in the train car was looking at her. She was used to it..but they were looking at her differently than she was used to. She had ridden the train countless times, but she was realizing that she had never taken a ride on the train as Mrs. Bruce Wayne.

They weren't looking at her with joy, pride, or excitement. They looked surprised, wondering what she was doing and where she was going. The wife of a billionaire, riding public transportation.

"Excuse me," a man carrying a large guitar case said as he pushed past her entering the train as the doors opened at one of the stops. "Oh...oh shit..I didn't recognize...sorry-" he began to apologize for bumping into her once he realized who she was.

"It's okay," she said with a smile.

.

.

.

Adriana walked quickly as a light rain began to come down. She was at her house. She felt like she hadn't been there in ages. She walked up to the front door and unlocked it before stepping inside. There was an umbrella by the door, which she mentally planned to take with her when she left. She went into the kitchen and knelt by the sink, opening the cabinet beneath it. There was something that she thought she would never use again.

A bottle of blue liquid.

She stored a small amount of it in a mini water bottle. It was there just in case she ever needed it, even though she never wanted to have to drink it. She had come close to throwing it out so many times. It was a risk..her gift was unpredictable. But she was willing to take the risk to find him.

Before she could think too much into she swallowed the contents of the bottle.

.

.

.

She woke up on the floor, holding her neck. Her voice box felt like it was bloody. Raw from screaming. Her body was in physical pain and she did not understand why. She was covered in sweat and then she began to remember. She was in hell again, flames surrounding her, burning her from the inside out, just like her nightmares.

She pulled herself to her feet and felt a pain on her abdomen. The fabric from her shirt touching her skin was excruciating. Strength was what she needed. Her old car was still in the driveway, she would have to drive. She knew where he was, she could see him clearly. She put everything else aside and grabbed her car keys from the hook on the front door. She felt like adrenaline was the only think keeping her moving. Recollections of why she almost never drove before Sidi had altered her gift were realized again. It was incredibly difficult to concentrate and she was sure that she had gone thought all red lights and stop signs while she was on the road. She heard angry honks and yelling but they weren't louder than the thoughts of the city which she could see and feel all at once.

The ride was short, fortunately, and she parked by the gates of the cemetery. He was here. She wished she had water with her, she was feeling dehydrated and as though she had been inhaling smoke for hours. The clock in her car said that it was 6:12 p.m. Bruce was likely already home..she had no idea what she would do. Her skin still felt like it was on fire and the drops of rain on the windshield were calling to her. She stepped out of the car onto the street, and leaned against the car savoring the feeling of each drop of cool rain on her skin.

As her body became soothed by the rain and soft wind she began to walk through the grass. The cemetery was quiet and she could hear the sound of the grass crunching beneath her shoes. She was quiet, still feeling like she needed to center herself. Her skin was feeling hot again. She was beginning to regret having ingested the blue tonic and she closed her eyes.

She walked for about fifteen minutes before she saw him. He was sitting on the stoop of a large tomb looking across the rolling hills of grave sites. Her regrets were forgotten.

He heard footsteps approaching and turned his head to see her. Once he realized that it was her, he began to rise to his feet.

"So..." he said. "How did you find me?"

She wanted to answer him but her throat felt so dry that she couldn't speak. After attempting to say something and having no sound come from her lips, she went quiet.

"Let me guess," he said. "A tracking device? Maybe in one of my fake teeth?"

"Tracking.." she finally was able to speak after swallowing. "Something like that."

"Were you worried?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered him and walked closer. The day was dreary and grey, deep green trees behind him became a blur. He was holding Dr. Kapoor's hat in his right hand.

"Well, that wasn't my intention," he said.

"Okay," she said, waiting for him to say more. "Why are you here? Do you know Mr. Wallace?" She was asking him the question but she already knew the answers.

"Who?" he asked but then realized the name on the tomb where he had been sitting. "No."

"Oh.." she said.

"I was here because," he said, feeling that the reason was incredibly stupid. "I wonder how many people are here."

"Well..thousands," she answered.

"Sure," he said. "I also wonder...how many of them I put here."

"That's...that's not really a good thing to dwell on," she said.

"Here...there...everywhere," he said. "Some of them..their bodies will never be found."

For the first time since she had approached, he looked her directly in the eyes. He had become a ridiculously attractive man. So much that she had a hard time looking him in the eyes. She looked down.

"This was really risky," she said. "You coming out like this."

"Yes," he said. "I walked by the police precinct. No one said anything. One cop even smiled at me." He spoke as if he was disgusted.

"If they would have recognized you.." she said.

"Then I would have gotten what I deserve," he said, almost angrily.

"I don't understand. You want to go to prison? Or Arkham? Be punished?" she asked.

He inhaled sharply through his nose and looked back out over the field.

"Maybe I knew Mr. Wallace," he said. "Perhaps I killed him."

"You didn't," she replied.

"You don't know that," he said. "And neither do I."

"I don't know what you want me to say," she said.

"I should turn myself in," he told her.

"You..." she said. "You think that's the right thing to do?"

"Well, I don't exactly believe in the justice system," he said. "But what else can I do."

"You can be a good person," she said. "Give to others...do for others...obviously it can't make up for everything that you've done but...it makes more sense to me than you rotting in Arkham."

"Like you?" he asked.

"Me?"

"You...Shade..." he said. "Taking care of others who don't deserve it. Taking care of this hellhole...Gotham City."

"I'm definitely not saying you should become a vigilante..I'm just saying," she said. "Being a decent person is a lot. Being considerate..caring...giving..all of these things are valuable to others."

"I don't know how to do any of that," he said.

"It's easy.." she said. "Just think of others and what they need."

"Right.." he said blankly. "So. Have I ruined everything? Is it too risky to go back?"

"Well.." Adriana said. Bruce was likely home and it would be an incredible risk. The potion was fading quickly. She looked over the sky and saw it..the bat signal in the clouds. He would likely be out. The Joker turned to see what she was looking at. " We have a private entrance that we can use..This can't ever happen again."

"Yeah."

"Let's just hurry back," she said and turned to walked back to the car.

"You're limping," he noticed.

"Yeah...twisted my-" she began to speak but he had swept her off her feet and was carrying her.

The motion had surprised her enough to make her forget what she was saying. Once her senses were back she used her gift to make sure no one was watching them. All clear. She was quiet as he approached the car a few minutes later and sat her down.

"I will drive," he said and she did not protest.

.

.

The Joker apologized to Dr. Kapoor after Adriana explained where he had gone.

"All is well," Dr. Kapoor said. "Just..let us know next time."

"There won't be a next time," Adriana assured him.

"We will discuss this tomorrow," the doctor said to the Joker who nodded. "I am going to go home for the evening if that's alright."

"Of course," Adriana said to the doctor who she could tell was drained from worrying. She handed him his jacked and hat before he left.

"Where does he live?" the Joker asked her once he was gone.

"Just a couple buildings away," she said. "There's a high rise of luxury apartments, he lives there with his wife."

"Okay," the Joker said, satisfied with the answer.

Adriana winced as a pain shot through her ankle. "I should go," she said. "Hope you don't mind having a frozen microwave dinner."

He frowned looking at her and then pushed open the door behind him to an exam room. "Go sit."

"Why?" she asked but he didn't answer. He simply stood holding the door open.

She walked past him into the room and he released to door so that it shut.

"Here," he said and pointed to the exam table. She limped over to it and sat.

She watched him cross the room and go to gather medical equipment. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror behind the sink for less than a second as he took a roll of elastic bandages. Once he had everything he placed the items on the exam table beside her. He looked at her seriously before pulling up a chair in front of her.

He gently lifted her leg and placed her shoe onto his knee. He removed it gently as she flinched in pain. He pulled off her sock and rolled the leg up on her jeans a few inches. She looked down at him examining the swelling and felt a sweet chill run through her body. His fingertips on her ankle were electrifying. He was entirely calm and composed as he reached for and unwrapped disinfecting wipes and began to clean her foot and ankle as gently as he could. Her body hunched over deeply, and involuntarily as he began to pat the foot dry. It felt like she could not take any more. Every fiber of her being wanted to embrace him, wanted full skin on skin contact with him, and she hated it. It was wrong.

"Sorry," he apologized, assuming her reaction was because he was hurting her.

"It's fine," she said and he moved on to begin wrapping the bandage around the ball of her foot below her toes. "So...how was it...walking through the city?"

He paused, holding the tape in mid air and then looked up into her eyes. "I think a few of them recognized me."

Adriana examined his memories...people staring at him. This was how he remembered it. Stares. But she looked closer. They were all women..and two men who she could immediately tell were gay.

"I don't think they recognized you," she said. "They would have notified someone."

"Ahh, probably right," he said. "Now I'm another type of strange."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "You think you look strange?"

"Don't I?" he asked and began rolling the bandage again

She was quiet as his hands moved the roll around and around, compressing her ankle.

"No," she said finally. "I think...if anyone was looking at you, it wasn't because you look strange."

"Why then?" he asked as if he didn't really care to know her theory.

"Maybe...I mean I wouldn't know but..if you think about who was looking," she said. "It could have been because they thought than you are a handsome man."

He kept wrapping up her foot quietly. He gave no response or indication that he had even heard what she just said. When he was done he leaned forward to take the scissors to trim the bandage.

"You were right," he said. "It is easy to do things for others. Finished."

He sealed the bandage and sat the scissors down. Still not mentioning what she had said. It was as though it had never happened.

"Ok..thanks," she said and moved to stand but as she did she felt pain on the skin of her stomach.

The Joker looked at her with his eyebrows raised, waiting for an explanation as she stood holding her abdomen. When she didn't reply and looked away with a grimace he walked in front of her and pushed her hand out of the way and began to lift her shirt.

"Wait-" she said, too late in stopping him.

As he looked she froze in panic. Her first thought was that it was over..he knew everything. Although she had been fortunate enough to not have any stretch marks or loose skin from her pregnancy and she was still very physically fit, she felt that her body still looked different and maybe he would be able to tell. He was looking at her as if he was trying to figure something out. As though her stomach was confusing him.

"Blisters?" he asked. "You got burned?"

"What?" she asked and looked down. He was right. There was a small burn on her stomach above her belly button with two small blisters in the center. "Oh...right.."

She was hiding her hysteria. Physical burn on her body? She needed to go to get Bruce and see Sidi immediately.

"I have to go," she said and pulled her shirt from his fingertips.

She reached for her shoe and sock and left the room holding them in her hand.

"Thank you," she said the Joker before going to the elevator.

Once the doors was closed she went to look at her stomach again, her hands were shaking. The doors opened at the next floor up and she walked out. After a few steps, she leaned against the wall. She didn't realize at first why she had to lean. Her ankle was sore but she felt like she could make it to the door to the penthouse. The skin on her stomach was sore but not enough to stop her from being able to walk. She was thinking about him.

"No," she told herself before the full extent of her thoughts and feelings could surface. She shook her head and walked towards the front door.

There was a manila envelope leaning against it and she picked it up. Bruce's name was hand written across the front. She went in to the penthouse and limped to Bruce's office and sat the envelope on his desk as Alfred came in.

"Everything alright?" Alfred asked, seeing her with a bandaged foot and wearing one show.

"Yes, was just putting this in here for Bruce. Someone left it by the door, maybe something from work," she said.

Alfred nodded. "Can I get you anything?"

"Slippers? Please," Adriana asked him and sat in Bruce's chair.

"Of course," he said and left.

"Hope your day was good," she said to Alfred when he came back with the slippers.

"Just fine," he smiled and took her shoes. 'Never a dull moment with that little one around."

"That's true," Adriana said and stood up. "So I guess Bruce isn't back yet..it's almost 8."

"Not yet," Alfred said. "Oh..that may be him now."

He was right. As they walked through to the living room Bruce was coming in. As soon as he came through the door Adriana could see it in his face that something was very wrong.

His thoughts were running through his head at the speed of light but she could still see each and every one clearly. She could see where he had just been in the conversation that he had just had.

.

_The bat signal was reflecting off of the grey clouds above as the Batman went on to the roof. Commissioner Gordon was there and he looked like he had bad news. Whatever it was, the Batman was not worried. He knew that he could handle any situation thrown at him, because he had done so countless times in the past. Gordon walk up to him and handed him an envelope in clear plastic. _

_"This was sent to our office earlier today," Gordon said. " I've had it inspected but nothing is coming up but the prints from the mail clerk in our office." _

_The Batman removed the envelope from the plastic and took out a photograph. It was a photograph of him with a timestamp in the bottom corner. It appeared to be a simple picture of the Batman on the streets of Gotham. It appeared to be a still shot from a video. _

_"There is a date written on the back," Gordon informed him. _

_The Batman looked at the date. _

_"They have it on video?" He asked Gordon. _

_" I have to assume they did, look at the location." _

_The Batman looked Gordon was right. _

_"It appears they have video footage of you killing Harvey Dent. They want to expose..that maybe his death wasn't an unintentional accident like I tried my best to make it seem. Gotham had pardoned you...eventually..because there was no physical evidence tying you to the incident and you were needed again. The bat signal is back..Gotham had accepted you again...but if there is video evidence..if the citizens see you killing their hero...I'm sure this time there will be no coming back.."_

_._

"How bad is this?" Adriana asked Bruce.

"I'm sorry but what is going on?" Alfred asked.

"Someone has footage of me killing Harvey Dent. They sent it in to the police. "

"But why?" Adriana asked.

"Gordon says it's possible they have it in for me. Maybe they want the police to issue a warrant for my arrest, to humiliate me or to expose my identity. It went straight to Gordon who is on my side so he has not notified anyone. I'm thinking that this is just a first warning."

"But what do they want?" Adriana asked. "Money? "

"No demands. Not yet. I've been analyzing the material, the envelope, the photo. Nothing, all clean. "

Bruce sounded incredibly tense and was speaking as though he was speaking to himself reflecting on his own thoughts. He almost didn't seem to notice that either Adriana or Alfred were in the room. He pulled out the envelope and slapped it down went to the table so hard that both she and Alfred flinched. Adriana look at the envelope, it looked like the one that has been left at the door..

"Bruce, there was an envelope like this left at the door earlier," she said. This one did not have his name written on it, but it seemed like a strange coincidence.

"Left at what door?" he asked.

"The door here," she answered. "Right outside."

"Where is it?" he demanded.

"In your office-"

He was already gone. Adriana and Alfred follow him to his office where he was opening up the envelope. There was another picture inside. Bruce was staring at it and had not yet shown it to either of them but Adriana could see the reflection in his thoughts. An image of the Batman standing beside the body of Harvey Dent. Bruce looked down at his name written very clearly on the front of the envelope..


	136. Chapter 136

Bruce slapped the envelope and photo down on his desk as Adriana and Alfred watched him, unsure of what to do. He went onto his computer to check the security footage, he wanted to see who had left the envelope at the door. Adriana began to panic..what if he looked at the footage in their private elevator and entrance?

"It's gone," Bruce said, in disbelief.

"What?" Adriana asked and went behind him to look at the screen. Static.

"I'll call downstairs," Alfred offered and left the room to contact the building security.

"Did you see anyone?" Bruce turned around to Adriana, still sitting and held her by her forearms. "Who left it there?"

"No one was there," she said, her mind frantic with worry.

She was worried about what the security footage would show. There were two elevators leading up to the medical facility and penthouse. One accessible through the hotel lobby, that could only access and depart the medical facility floor with a code..which the Joker had to grant himself access to the roof. A few members of the cleaning staff of the hotel had a separate code to use to access the penthouse floor, the elevator always bypassed the medical facility floor in these cases. Most of them didn't even know it was there. It did not have it's own light or button. It required a separate code.

The second elevator beside it led to a private entrance through the parking structure. That was how she and the Joker had returned to the building. She didn't drink the blue solution until she was out..and when she came back, she didn't sense anyone around with bad intentions. She would have seen it. They must have come and gone before she made it back home, and were far away by the time she came to the front door of the penthouse. One top of that, someone knew her husband's identity...they knew that Bruce Wayne was the Batman..which was much more concerning than video proof of him killing Dent. However, the two pieces combined, meant that Bruce could face prosecution for his death.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Bruce asked. "When did you leave? When did you come back?"

"It was after five..I just got back.." she said and felt a wave of nausea. "Excuse me," she said and left the room quickly and limped to the bathroom. Bruce looked at her with confusion as he left but was distracted with Alfred's quick return.

"There is no footage for the last three hours," Adriana heard Alfred say before the shut the door to the bathroom in Bruce's office.

Her head was over the toilet as Bruce's voice raised in frustration. It look less than three seconds for her body to start involuntarily heaving. The blue solution was purged from her body, and she felt like a dragon casting a forceful line of flames through the air. The burning sensation from the inside out was enough to make her want to scream, but she couldn't, as the fluid came up again. Once it was out she fell onto the floor, and the veins bulging in her forehead began to ache. She pulled herself to her feet in front of the sink and swished the inside of her mouth with cold water before swallowing dozens of gulps to cool her esophagus and stomach.

"Bruce has gone to recover the footage," Alfred told Adriana when she came out of the restroom. "Dear..are you alright?"

"I'm alright," she lied.

"Your foot," Alfred said.

"It's okay, just a little sprain," she said.

.

.

.

"It's gone," Bruce said to Adriana.

It was three in the morning and he had finally returned home. After putting Arsenio to bed, Adriana stayed up, waiting for Bruce to get back. She was sitting on their bed with her ankle elevated on a pillow.

"All of it," Bruce said. "This is impossible."

"The footage," Adriana replied.

"Yes. And not just the footage that hotel security has access too. Footage from the private entrances," Bruce said.

"Do you think..." Adriana asked nervously. "They stole the footage?"

"No," Bruce said. "Team of analysts working in it now. All they can tell me is that everything was accessed remotely, and there was interruption in every last one of the camera's in the building."

"So..they shut down the cameras," Adriana said, trying to hide her relief. No one had seen her bring the Joker back into the building, at least not through camera footage.

"Yes," Bruce replied and sat on the end of the bed, facing away from her as he pulled off his shoes.

She looked at his back and wanted to say something but she was at a loss for words. He looked so strong, powerful, but she could tell that he was feeling defeated.

"This is bad Adriana," he finally said, still facing away from her. "I could go to prison."

"No," she said. "That...won't happen. "

"You know my memories Adriana. You know what happened after Harvey Dent died. The entire city of Gotham turned on me and saw me as a threat. A criminal. The only reason they accepted me again and allowed Commissioner Gordon to put the bat signal back into the sky, was because the Joker had escaped again. Fear of the Joker outweighed their hatred for the Batman. But now.."

Bruce turned his head a bit and she could see the clenched muscle in his cheek.

"Gordon did his best, to make it sound like the death of Harvey Dent was unintentional, an accident, but the people of Gotham did not care. They hated me. And I was okay with that, to give them their hero. Let them see Harvey Dent as their knight in shining armor. With this footage of me killing Dent they will undoubtedly hate me again. I can live with the police and their dogs after me as I perform my vigilantism. Using my identity to threaten me... Whoever these people are... They want to end me."

Bruce stood up and walked over to her kneeling beside the bed.

"I will need your help, " he said .

"Ok, she replied. "What do you need me to do."

"Your gift," he said. "This is our secret weapon. We can use it."

"Oh..." She said hesitantly.

"We have hundreds of staff on duty. There's no way someone came in with the envelope and made it up to our floor left it.. And got away without someone seeing them. I need you to go through the staff's memories. Every one of them. I need you to find that envelope and who was carrying it. "

"Bruce..." she said. 'Hundreds of people..That could take a couple of weeks."

She knew this because she had done similar work for the police in the past.

"Weeks," he said trying to keep his voice low. "Are you sure you can't make it happen any faster? "

"How fast?"

"As soon as possible," he said. "72 hours would be great."

"I..." Adriana I began to think. Earlier that evening they were supposed to go see Sidi to have her gift removed and now she would have to invest hours and hours each day scanning memories.. It would be exhausting, draining work. She did not know how it would impact her. But the worry in Bruce's eyes..

"Please," he pleaded with her. "You may be my only hope."

"Okay," she agreed. Maybe it wouldn't be as difficult and taxing as she was imagining. Bruce being prosecuted was not something she was willing to let happen.


	137. Chapter 137

"Anything?" Bruce asked Adriana.

She was walking through the halls of the hotel and on her cell phone. Scanning thoughts and memories. She had been doing this for about six hours and was getting very tired.

"No, unfortunately," she said to Bruce who was at work. "I think I'll stop for the day...Evelyn's had Arsenio all day. She probably needs a break."

"Which floor are you on now?" Bruce asked.

"44," she answered. "There's not anything going on here though...just a housekeeper cleaning one of the rooms. She-"

Adriana paused and shut her eyes, her ankle was still bothering her.

"Are you picking up on something?" Bruce asked.

"No..." She said and leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. "Just..resting a bit."

"You were saying something," he reminded her.

"Oh," she said, once she was sitting. "She didn't see anything..whoever this person was, they must have had the envelope concealed."

"Someone must have seen it," Bruce said. "Sweetheart...do you think you could work on this for another hour? Maybe go through the kitchens again or laundry-"

"Bruce, I'm really tired," she said and rubbed her ankle.

"Please," Bruce pleaded. "Hold on-"

"Sure," Adriana said impatiently. She heard him speaking to someone about a contract before hearing a door shut.

"Just until 3 o'clock," he said. "That's it.."

Adriana sat her phone down beside her thigh and began shaking her head. She almost wanted to cry...but then she felt weak. Her skin felt hot, she was sweating, she was feverish..but it wasn't terrible. It was tolerable for now. But the longer she did this the worse it got. She had gone through the building and examined the memories of the staff for eight hours the previous day, and it seemed the longer she did this the worse the heat on her skin felt.

"I need to stop," she said after she picked up the phone again.

Bruce was quiet for a moment and even though she couldn't hear his thoughts, she could tell he was thinking of a different way to ask her. A different way to plead.

"Adriana..the sooner we figure out who this is..who is blackmailing me or trying to get me prosecuted...the sooner this will all be over," he said. "I'm begging."

Adriana closed her eyes. "Fine," she said tensely. "Until three."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said. "I love you, Adriana."

"Yeah..." she said. "I love you too. Talk to you in a bit."

Adriana hung up the phone without waiting for his reply. She wiped sweat off of her forehead as a janitor walked up to her. She hadn't even noticed him approaching.

"Mrs. Wayne," the man said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Adriana said and pulled herself to her feet. "Don't mind me."

After going through the laundry facilities and hotel kitchen and finding nothing in anyone's memories, Adriana thought she would go through the lobby again, but the heat and fever was overwhelming her. She did her best to conceal it as she went back to the elevator and went up to the medical facility.

She needed a cool place to sit, that was all that she knew. Once the elevator doors opened the went in to the medical cold storage room and sat on the floor. She leaned against one of the glass cases and looked up at the ceiling and saw the fog from her breath floating out. The cool air seemed to be doing little to nothing..she still felt like she was burning up. She turned and pressed her cheek to the icy glass beside her and finally, a bit of relief. While her face was pressed to the glass she reached down and pulled off both of her shoes. Her ankle was horribly sore, and she wasn't sure how long she would have to sit until she felt comfortable standing on it again.

Her phone began to vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out. Bruce was calling, and it was three o'clock on the dot. Without any warning, she burst into tears. She was so stressed..stressed about Bruce..stressed about her gift giving her waves of hear..stressed about her ankle. She sobbed, letting it all out. Eventually the phone stopped ringing. She wiped her eyes, before beginning to cry again.

Through her sobs she heard the glass door open. The Joker stood looking at her on the floor. Quickly, she pulled herself together and wiped her eyes, and tried to sit up straight.

His facial expression was predominately neutral with only the slightest hint of concern. But she could see in his thoughts, he was concerned. She noticed his hair was cut much shorter. He had used a pair of scissors to cut it down to about three inches long earlier that day. His facial hair had grown out a bit, a dark shadow on his lower face. He looked so different from how she had ever seen him before. He was striking.

They both looked at each other, waiting for the other to speak first. Finally, he exhaled and began to back out of the doorway to leave her alone.

"Wait," she said, before the door closed.

He half entered the cold room again, and then looked down at her foot. Even through the sock he could see the swelling in her ankle was worse.

"Why are you in here?" he asked bluntly.

"Oh..." she said. "I just needed to cool off..just had a bit of an episode," she said vaguely and pinched the collar of her shirt, lifting it away from her skin to allow cool air on her neck.

"I see.." he said watching her looking like she was overheating. "The...change?"

She let go of her shirt and looked at him, frowning.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrows, not sure why she was suddenly upset.

"What?" he asked.

"How the fuck old do you think I am?" she asked.

"Clearly, I've said something wrong," he said, as though holding in laughter.

"Yes!" she said, raising her voice. "This isn't hot flashes, I'm not having a hot flash. I mean I just had a baby, I'm not going through menopause. You think I'm in my 50's?"

"No," he said. "I know your age."

"Whatever," she said, feeling dizzy and leaning her cheek against the glass again. She almost felt like she would suddenly doze off but the heat and pain in her ankle kept her awake. "What?" she asked noticing the Joker was looking at her appearing a bit puzzled.

"What did you just say?" he asked. "Something about you having a baby?"

Adriana felt gutted. How had she just let it slip out? She went to speak but couldn't.

"You never mentioned it," he said.

"Right.." she said carefully.

He looked her up and down, waiting for her to say more. But she was quiet.

"So, it's not menopause," he said, changing the subject.

"No..." she said. "It's...something else...complicated."

"Are you sick?" he asked.

She looked at him. He was worried about her..he wanted to know what was wrong but was not going to pry it out of her. She was having a hard time looking at him. She could clearly hear and see in his eyes that it was him. There was no doubt..but he had become so casually and humbly..an absolutely gorgeous man. His cheekbones, the shape of his eyes and brows, his jawline and even his mouth was perfect. He seemed to not appreciate or recognize it at all.

"No..I'm not sick..not really," she said. "I mean.."

He watched her expectantly.

"I...you must be cold...you don't have to stay in here," she said.

She could see the tension in his jaw. He wanted to demand she tell him what was going on, but he wouldn't demand anything from her. He looked down at her foot again.

"Needs ice," he said, plainly.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Could you..maybe help me to the intake room-"

He had already walked over to her and had picked her up. Once he had carried her into the other room, he placed her down onto the bed and left to retrieve an ice pack. She pulled off her sock once he was back and he placed two packs onto her swollen ankle.

"Won't get better if you don't stay off it," the Joker said, stating the obvious about her ankle.

"I know," she said, but able to tell that he clearly had something else on his mind. "Listen..."

She wasn't prepared but she wanted to explain..why she had kept it from him that she had a child. But when she looked at him, suddenly she felt nervous. Anxious..

"No need..." he stopped her.

"It's not that I was afraid to tell you-" she said. "I know you would never hurt us.."

"Do you?" he asked, suddenly very stern. "You didn't want to tell me who your husband was, or that you and he had a kid. You're afraid of me, which is understandable. It only makes sense."

"No," she said. "I'm not.."

"I am not offended," he said. "Dr. Kapoor and I talk about this a lot. Consequences. Fear is natural."

"No.." she said again and grabbed his hand. "I'm not afraid you..I never have been."

He rolled his eyes as though he didn't believe her.

"I...know you wouldn't hurt me.." she said. "I know you."

"Not really," he said.

"I know your thoughts," she said finally. "I have always known them."

He frowned. "What does that even mean?" he asked as though he was not amused.

She released his hand and leaned back. "I hear thoughts. I always have...its why I was institutionalized. I hear thoughts and see memories. I have seen your past, your entire life, things you'll never remember. I've seen it all."

He took a couple of steps back. His eyes searched her face before he seemed to accept what she had said. After nodding he looked away.

"So..." she said. "You believe me?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," he said.

"Oh.." she replied, as his thoughts wondered. He remembered so many times where she knew things without explanation. "So...do you have any questions?"

One of his eyes squinted slightly before he answered her. "You know everything about me."

"Yes," she said.

"Two questions," he said. "That's it."

"Of course."

"Do you know how old I am? I mean, it only seems fair since I know how old you are."

"You're about to be 29," she told him automatically.

He was surprised by this answer. "You're sure about that?" he asked.

"Yes..your birthday is in July," she said.

"So you're older than me," he realized.

"Yes..about two years," she told him.

"Got it."

"You said there were two questions," she said after waiting for him to ask the second.

"You know the question," he said.

"Yes.." she said and paused before answering. "Your first name..is Jack."

"Okay," he said back.

"You're sure you don't want to know you're last name?"

"Positive."

"Okay then.." she said.

"Thank you."

.

.

.

"Another picture was sent to the precinct," Bruce told Adriana the following night. "We have to stop this."

"No one saw it but Gordon," Adriana tried to comfort him. He was extremely worried and it showed.

"They're around me, these people." Bruce said, sounding a bit paranoid and he pulled off his tie and slapped it down on the bed.

"What?" Adriana asked him.

"They're watching me, following me, I can sense it!" he said. "Nothing at all in the hotel staff today?"

"No," Adriana told him. Her third day of hours of work searching memories didn't show her anything about whoever had dropped off the envelope. "Bruce...you really think people are following you?"

"Yes!" he said. "My senses are heightened, my intuition and I know. They're around me, they're at my job..I can just tell."

'You think it's a group of people?"

"There's no way one individual could be behind this. They have advanced technology..interrupting camera recordings while not disturbing the live feed..following me for years..holding those images.. It's a group."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"No," he said and unbuttoned and pulled off his shirt.

His lips were tense and sharp. The muscles in his arms twitched sporadically and his brows were in a permanent frown for the past three days. A thick lock of his dark hair fell forwards onto his forehead and he pushed it back with great frustration.

"There's a way I could be more sure, " he said, eyeing her and pulling off his undershirt to reveal his impressive physique. The anger and frustration made him appear even more buff than he usually did.

"How?" she asked while adjusting the pillow on the bed under her ankle.

Bruce walked over, leaning down onto the mattress with one hand on either side of her hips.

"Oh.." she said right before he kissed her.

"It's been a few days," he told her.

"It has," she replied, knowing the intimacy would make him more attune. Something he felt he desperately needed. But she was exhausted, feverish, and her ankle was still in pain. "Bruce..I'm kind of tired.."

"It's okay," he assured her. "I'll do the heavy lifting."

He began to kiss her more and had them both undressed in a matter of seconds. He found his escape in her. She was a place for him to hide. He was mentally strong but the stalking, threat of prison and being exposed was too heavy of a weight for him to bear.

The entire night was passing, but he didn't notice the hours going by. He had found a way out. He was in another world inside of her. It was beautiful and calm. A soft piano and painfully beautiful violin, the sounds he heard as he watched the sun rolling over the grassy hills surrounding Wayne Manor. He felt like a child again and it was lovely. He felt he could feel the energy of his parents, welcoming him home. They were back, they were alive, he never had to work to make Gotham a better place because it was. His mother kissed his cheek , she was proud of him.

Nothing could hurt him here. He emptied himself of all of his frustrations and worries and found clarity. He knew the feeling would be fleeting, but he actually felt no concern for potentially going to prison. If he was found out, Bruce Wayne exposed as the Batman and the killer of Harvey dent..it didn't matter. The astounding pleasure he was experiencing almost made it worth it. No matter what, at least he had experienced these moments. More bliss than anyone else would ever know.

The light of day began to fill the room and Bruce caressed Adriana's shoulder. She was laying on her side facing away from him. He knew that she was still awake. Her skin was incredibly warm and he kissed her shoulder twice.

She was silent and closed her eyes. His body had given out after almost seven hours but his mind was alert, awake, refreshed and ready to begin. He felt that he could conquer anything.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her in a whisper. He was having trouble remembering anything from the previous night other than breathtaking sensations filling his body and visions of a past life..a life of innocence and freedom. He was wondering how she had coped with him for so many hours. But he couldn't remember most of what happened outside of the heavenly visions in his mind.

"I'm okay," she said so quietly he could barely hear her.

"I was thinking," he said, glancing at the clock. "It's almost five..since we haven't had much productivity with the staff, maybe if we start a bit earlier we can see the memories of people on the earlier shifts."

He was sure he heard her stop breathing for a second before turning to him sharply. She searched his face for a long while, looking for signs of whether or not he was serious.

"Are you out of your mind?" she asked him, her voice a breathy hiss. "Are you? I haven't slept!"

"Oh..Adriana, you don't have to I was just-" he said as she sat up and swung her legs off of the bed.

"I know I don't have to!" she said, now shouting at him. "I'm done! I'm done with the task of searching the memories of everyone who works at this hotel! I am done!"

"Adriana..please..lower your voice-"

"No!" she said, in the moment not caring who she woke. There were no members of staff on duty except for Alfred and she knew that he was already awake and he was now wondering why they were arguing so early in the morning.

"I was only suggesting-" Bruce said, still maintaining calm in his voice even though she was screaming at him.

"No! Shut up!" she went on, standing up and leaning over onto the night stand as though her entire body was worn out. "I'm tired of being used! I'm sick of it, okay? No more! If you want to figure this stalking mystery out, then you figure it out alone, it's not my responsibility!"

"Adriana," Bruce said, peacefully.

"What?" she demanded.

"Look..." he said, but then he felt a feeling come over him. His intuition was as heightened as it had ever been, to the point that he felt like he could see a bit into her thoughts which he had never been able to do before.

He got the overwhelming feeling that she was hiding something from him. Something terrible...unforgivable...something she never wanted him to know.

"I'm not helping you anymore with this? Do you understand?"

"Why," he said and lept out of the bed and stood in front of her.

"Why what?" she asked and felt heat overtaking her body suddenly, flames up to her face, inside of her ears, between her fingers.

"Are you trying to punish me for something?" he asked seriously.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, feeling exhausted.

"You've been doing this. Sending the photographs."

Adriana blinked quickly several times, trying to make sure she was hearing him right.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked.

"You were on my computer right? Before the footage disappeared...there was login activity. Was it you?"

She felt trapped. Yes, she had been on his computer..looking at footage of the Joker leaving the building that day.

"I don't believe you," she said, almost crying from frustration and physical burning pain. "You...you...I've been working my ass off trying to help you and you..you think I'm trying to get you thrown in prison...using your identity to torment you-"

"It wouldn't be the first time," he said, remembering her as Shade. She knew his identity and refused to remove her mask. She used her identity to threaten him, to get him to stay away from her , because that was what the Joker demanded. He did not want the two of them working together to conspire against him. He remembered striking her that day. "Is this what you're hiding from me?"

"I can't believe this," she said in shock. "Why would I do this to you?"

"I'm a wealthy man, Adriana. Let me guess...power..control. Many women would love to be married to a billionaire in prison..with no prenup. Complete control of all of my assets and finances-"

His voice stopped as her hand flew up and slapped him hard across the face. Once the stinging sensation in his face subsided he faced her again.

"Is that your answer?" he asked.

This time a closed fist hit him in the face and he shut his eyes for a few seconds waiting for the pain to fade. He could tell immediately, as soon as she hit him, that she had split the corner of his lip and that it would soon begin to bleed. He tasted the blood on his tongue and grabbed her by both arms.

"Tell me why!" he asked, overcome with a sense of betrayal. She had not denied that she was hiding something. She looked sweaty, nervous, horribly anxious.

"Let go!" she ordered and tried to pull away from him but he gripped her tightly.

"Your gift...your beauty..." he said, looking down on her. "Winning combination to fool the wealthiest and most powerful man in Gotham."

She looked at him, seething, her skin going red. He was waiting for an answer, an explanation, but instead he saw the same betrayal he felt reflecting back at him through her expression. She spit into his face.

Once he let go of her she ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He heard the tub running and walked over to the door as he wiped the spit from his cheek. The sound of water running didn't effectively drown out the sound of her crying. He rested both hands on either side of the door frame.

'Open the door," he said.

She buried her face into a towel as she sank onto the floor, the icy tile under her thighs feeling hot enough to brand her. The heat was too much. She reached over and closed the drain on the tub, hearing Bruce in the background telling her to let him in. The water filled the tub, icy cold. She climbed in when it was half full, still letting the water run . The initial contact between the water and her skin gave her a bit of relief before she felt like she was bathing in flames. She pressed her face into the towel on the edge of the tub and screamed into it. It felt like she couldn't breathe..she felt herself swallowed up, fainting into a hellish inferno.

.

.

.

Bruce sat on the bed, waiting. Was this it? Was his marriage over? It was the worst fight he had ever had with a woman.. he had thrown some powerful accusations her way, and she had no explanation for them. He replayed her expression in his mind as she spit at him. Disgust.

He needed an explanation. He needed to know what was going on. If it was her that had been tormenting and threatening him, then the mystery was solved and that was a great relief..but an even greater devastation. If it wasn't her...the thought was too much to bear. He had messed up beyond repair if that was the case. He sighed, hoping she would eventually come out with an answer. He went back over to the door...there was water. The tub was too far away to flood out to the door wasn't it? He was asking himself.. But it was still running, he could hear it.

"Hey," Bruce said and shook the door handle. "Adriana, open the door."

No sounds...only water.

He banged on the door loudly several times.

"Adriana!" he raised his voice, feeling a bit annoyed that she would flood the bathroom needlessly. Was this also to punish him in some way? A tantrum of sorts? It was all so out of character for her, but he was beginning to wonder if he even knew her at all.

He hit the door once with his shoulder and it flung open as the lock broke. There was water around the sink and vanity. He looked ahead to the second room in the bathroom and saw her hand hanging out. She was in the tub. The visual confused him for a few dreaded seconds as he walked over.

It took no time for his body to react as he pulled her from the water as quickly as he could. Her head was cradled in the crook of his arm and her arm dropped limply to the floor. He wasn't sure if he was beginning to have a seizure but his body began to move in a strange way, shaking and convulsing, rejecting that he was seeing in front of him.

The contrast from what he had just seen..her conscious and vital..to limp and blue. Perhaps this was what it was like to panic. The Batman never panicked. He did what needed to be done.

CPR. CPR. His brain was ordering him to move but it was though his body was malfunctioning, wiring gone wrong. She needed air but it the moment he couldn't even remember what he needed to do for her. His hands shook violently as he laid her head down onto the floor. He pinched her nose...what next? What next? He hated himself, he couldn't remember.

But then, by some miracle he continued. He breathed into her mouth, pressed on her chest. The act of performing CPR shook reality...she had just been fine. But now she wasn't breathing. Her lips were hot, her chest was hot, even though her skin had gone pale. His eyes filled with tears, he couldn't see. He had to use his hands to find her face, nose and lips again to send another breath into her.

He blinked, sending tears dripping down onto his hands compressing her chest. She didn't do it. She didn't send the photos, and he knew it. He was completely wrong. It couldn't end this way..he loved her more than anything. He thought of Arsenio and an enormous cry finally escaped his lips. It was all on him. He had never felt such responsibility in his life

"Please.." he pleaded with her. "I'm so sorry. Please-" he breathed into her mouth. "Fight...fight to live..please don't leave me.."


	138. Chapter 138

Lucius picked up his phone while adjusting his tie, getting dressed before heading in to work.

"Alfred, good morning," he said. The call was unexpected but welcome.

Alfred sounded tired, as if he had been talking for a while. Making many calls. Lucius could just hear it in his voice. As Alfred spoke, Lucius' wife walked by him and gave him a kiss on the cheek with a smile and began fixing his tie. He grabbed her wrist gently, stopping her, as Alfred's words hit him.

"Thank you... for letting me know," Lucius said wearily.

.

.

.

The elevator opened and Lucius stepped into the medical facility. He could hear a beeping sound as the microwave stopped. He walked into the dining area and saw the Joker opening a soda.

"Hmm...Lucius," the Joker said as though he was trying to remember his name. "Doc's not in. He's very late today."

"Do you have a moment?" Lucius asked and gestured towards a couch against the wall in the room.

"Is this about my relocation?" the Joker asked.

"No...I'm afraid not," Lucius said as the Joker walked over and sat.

"What then?" the Joker asked and took another drink as Lucius sat beside him.

Lucius reached forward and took the drink from him and sat in on the small table behind him, beside the couch. The Joker was perplexed about why Lucius would just take his soda from him but let it go.

"I'm.." Lucius said, struggling to speak. "I came to deliver some..unfortunate news." The Joker could see that it was something serious, but he didn't know what it would have to do with him.

"Okay?" the Joker looked at Lucius' face. He was distraught but hiding it well. Whatever was bothering him was likely not that bad. He wanted him to come out with it, whatever it was. "What's the matter with you?"

Lucius look a breath and looked the Joker in the eyes.

"Adriana," Lucius began to say and the Joker suddenly showed a bit of interest in what he was saying. "Passed away this morning. Dr. Kapoor thought I should be the one to come and let you know."

The Joker heard Lucius' words very clearly, but the connection was not made. He replayed the sentence over and over until he was sure he understood. But once he did, it made no sense. It happened over and over again.

"Where is she?" he asked Lucius. "Is she sick? The hospital-"

Lucius reached forward and gave a reassuring squeeze to the Joker's forearm, not saying anything.

"No.." the Joker was shaking his head, frowning, trying to comprehend. "She was here. Yesterday evening..she was in the storage room, the refrigerated one."

Lucius nodded. Lucius' silence was breaking him. He was quiet while he waited for the Joker to accept the truth of what he had just been told.

"This makes no sense," the Joker went on. "She was just here-"

"I know," Lucius said, his voice cracking.

"Where-" the Joker wanted to ask again. Where was she? He needed to see her, to talk to her about this. He needed her to explain this nonsense to him herself. Senseless...Where was she?

"I'm so sorry," Lucius said, his voice struggling but sounding a bit stronger.

The Joker was still shaking his head, he realized. When he noticed it he stopped. Every few seconds when he realized what he was told, yet again, he wanted to talk to her. She needed to tell him something, a few words about this, what it meant. But then he came to the realization again...the one he feared would break him..he would never be able to speak to her again. But that made no sense, because he had just been speaking to her hours ago. Her voice, her face, still extremely vivid and clear in his mind. No!

"No," the Joker said and stood up. "Take me to her..or call her-"

"I can't do that," Lucius said.

"Now! Call her!" the Joker said, raising his voice as Lucius stood and held him by the shoulders.

"She's..." Lucius said, barely keeping it together himself. "She is gone. I'm...sorry...I wish I could change it. But I can't. She is gone."

"No.." the Joker said again much more weakly. "I just...I just need to ask her something. I just need to talk to her for a minute-"

Lucius was nodding now, his eyes filled with tears. He understood but there was nothing he could do, nothing anyone could do.

.

.

.

_"Breaking news," the news reporter said. "We've received word that the wife of Gotham's own Bruce Wayne, Adriana Wayne has died at approximately 5:15 this morning. No details surrounding the cause of death, but stay tuned and we will be the first to let you know."_

_._

_._

_"It had been two days since the shocking death of the wife of Bruce Wayne," another reporter said a few days later. "Bruce Wayne has been released from custody after almost 48 hours as his wife's death has been ruled accidental, we will keep you updated on any further details-"_

_._

_._

"You know he did it," an officer said to Commissioner Gordon. "They brought him in bruised. He's been hit in the face, clearly she was fighting back."

"He drowned her in the tub," another officer chimed in.

"You've all seen the autopsy report," Gordon said to the men, wanting to silence them. He was hurting and hated hearing the gossip. He had known Adriana very well and was still shocked that her autopsy report was on his desk. "Drowning was not the cause of death."

"He paid off the coroner," the first officer said.

"She's being sent to a second of her family's choosing," Gordon informed them. "According to the report, brain damage and convulsions, seeming to be caused by an extremely high fever..body temperature. There was no water in her lungs."

"I still think he did it," the second officer said.

Gordon shook his head. The report came in and he let Bruce Wayne go. He knew that Bruce would never be capable of such a thing. He listened as the officers continued to theorize about how Bruce Wayne paid everyone off to hide his wrongdoing. Inside, he wept for the man.


	139. Chapter 139

The Joker lept out of bed that night and ran over to the sink. He left the lights off as he splashed water onto his face hundreds of times. He stood in the puddle, letting the water drip from his hair and face into the sink. He felt like he was back in the hole. Back underground. Alone.

There was some comfort in it. Maybe it was where he belonged. When he was there..he saw her...regularly. He now knew it was all a hallucination. But he wanted it back. He wanted it back so badly. He looked around the dark room and saw it again, the concrete floor, the sink and shower, the enormous black box machine that dispensed his food. It almost felt like home. He looked around for her...

And then he saw her. She was almost transparent...he created her in his mind exactly as he had remembered her.

"Adriana," he said aloud. He rarely said her name, even to her. It was a beautiful name, and it had fit her perfectly.

She walked closer, a small smile on her face. She touched his cheek, her palm warm against his skin.

"Please...say something..." he said to her.

Instead of speaking, she kissed him softly on the cheek. It felt..different. He turned to the mirror behind him. He looked as he did before. Thick scars on his face, long crazy wavy hair, black paint around his eyes, red smeared along his cheeks. Bright white making him almost glow in the dark.

He turned back, afraid she would have disappeared but she was still there.

"I'm sorry," he said. "For everything.."

She frowned a bit, as if wanting him to say more.

"I...I will never kill anyone..." he said to her. "I thought I was done..with killing, with terrorism...but now I know it. I..."

She touched his cheek again, encouraging him to keep speaking.

"I will never put anyone through this.." he said.

He had always though death was a bit funny, he could never relate when he saw people crying over their loved ones. He felt nothing. But now...he saw the truth. It was unjust..it was wrong. He had thought she was dead before, after the Batman had shot her with the poision he had created..but now..he could feel that it was real. It felt like the universe had been broken, thrown off balance. She was his balance.

"I swear it.." he said to her and she nodded.

He swallowed. He had messed up. The last few weeks they were together, they were both so polite but so cold to each other. Denying what was true for the sake of decency.

"I love you," he said for the first time ever.

She smiled and kissed his lips, the sensation almost powerful enough to wake him from his dream.

"I love you too," she said. Her voice making his chest heavy irregularly. He felt something about to spill out of him, overwhelming emotion.

"What do I do?" he asked. "How do I fix this..."

"You can't," she said calmly, as if accepting everything.

"Do...do you want anything from me? Please? I will do anything.." he asked.

"Kiss me," she whispered and pulled him back in.

He knew it was a dream state but it felt impossibly real as he made love to her. Her skin felt warm and smooth, feminine softness surrounding him. When he was inside of her, he felt himself being pulled into another realm..another world...one he never wanted. It felt like something was consuming him, an energy that took him away from his sense of control. He rejected it every time. He did not know it, but he had been the only man to reject it. He did not want to bask in and absorb her gift. He only wanted her. Control and determination held him in the physical realm where he could see her, hear her, memorize every second.

When they were done, he continued to tell her that he loved her over and over again and she just smiled. She looked down, laying beside him, at her abdomen. She appeared pregnant. It was the strangest dream he had ever had but he loved every second.

She took his hand and placed is on her stomach. She was trying to tell him something.

"Adriana.." he asked, wanting her to speak again..at least one more time.

"He's yours.." she said, her voice becoming translucent as she faded away.

She disappeared and for the first time ever, he allowed the emotion to spill over. She was gone and he tried his best to bring her image back but it wouldn't return. He fell to his knees on the floor in front of the sink as he returned to reality and sobbed his heart out. How could people deal with this? How could they deal with death? He had caused countless people this same sorrow, and now he couldn't understand how they survived it. It wasn't fair...it wasn't right...

He opened his eyes and remembered her words. He is yours.

He pulled himself to his feet, barely seeing the hall he went through as his eyes were filled with tears. He went to Dr. Kapoors office and put in the code he had seen over Dr. Kapoor's shoulder once. He went in and went to his desk and opened up a file cabinet. He saw his file and behind it..Adriana Wayne, Arsenio Wayne, Bruce Wayne. The office was too dark so he turned on the lights and opened the file of Arsenio.

Born in September.

There was no picture of the child..just impressions of small hands and feet..tiny fingerprints.

He opened Adriana's file and saw it all.

He saw the blood transfusion after her poisoning. He saw that she had come in with the poisoning..the same date..pregnant. He had his suspicious, the last weeks they were together. It was true..and she had the child.

Bruce Wayne's file was the thickest of all. In fact he had four other files, still in the drawer.

Out of curiosity the Joker opened the file, needing a distraction from the fact that he had a son. He was someone's father. As he flipped thorough what appeared to be a folder full of trauma treatments he began to realize...

The one who had taken her away, saved her life after the poisoning...it was him. Bruce Wayne was the Batman.


	140. Chapter 140

"Well..." Gigi said under her breath to her friend. "Maybe in a few weeks. He'll be up for it."

"I don't know.." Angelique said. "This looks bad. I mean..I didn't know he would be this bad.."

They were at the wake of Adriana Wayne. Many friends of Bruce Wayne and some of her family were present. Gigi wanted Bruce and her friend Angelique knew it. It was the only reason Gigi was there. A new widower. Once again the most eligible bachelor in Gotham. She was expecting him to be sad, but generally fine. He had been with countless women, and she thought he would likely get over this quickly.

But when she saw him, she was shocked. It seemed that in a little over one week since his wife's death he looked completely different. It looked like he had lost half of the weight in his body. He was dressed incredibly well on this day but his suit looked a few sizes too big. He had aged almost a decade in just a few days. His face looked gaunt, long, gray. He accepted condolences, handshakes, embraces..but she could see he was completely different. He had always appeared well built physically, muscular and strong, but his musculature seemed to have wasted away. His posture was slightly slumped.

Alfred had noticed the rapid decline as well. He watched Bruce with a heavy heart. He had never seen him so devastated. Alfred could not get the image out of his mind..the sounds of Bruce and Adriana arguing, the sounds of Bruce breaking through a door, Bruce's cries. Alfred had made his way to their room and bathroom that morning.

What he saw before him was something he would never be able to forget. Bruce over her, giving her CPR. Alfred called an ambulance immediately and told Bruce he had done so but he didn't seem to hear him. So many minutes were going by and Alfred could see that she was not breathing. She was gone. But Bruce kept going. Both she and Bruce were not dressed, so Alfred ran to gather things to cover them. When he came back, he saw that Bruce had stopped CPR and was looking at her. In the few short seconds that Alfred had left the bathroom..Bruce had developed several grey hairs. And an entire thick patch of hair behind Bruce's left ear had gone white. Alfred threw a robe over his shoulders. Bruce lept forward again, proceeding with CPR even though it was obvious that she had died. Alfred did his best to contain him, to calm him. Bruce had to be pulled away by paramedics.

"This is pretty miserable, seeing him like this," Gigi said. "Maybe we should get out of here."

"Agreed," Angelique said.

.

The Joker was stopped by security but Lucius happened to see him attempting to come in. Security was extremely tight to avoid any members of the press from coming in.

"He's been invited," Lucius told them as the Joker came in with him.

"Thanks," the Joker said.

The Joker was told by Lucius that he could attend if he wanted to. He had given him a black suit if he decided to come. The Joker did not want to go..he knew he would feel out of place. But he needed to have some closure, otherwise he would never believe that she was actually gone. The energy of the people around him, the energy of grief, it was dark and heavy.

"Who are these people?" the Joker asked Lucius quietly.

"Many friends to give support to Bruce," Lucius answered. "A couple friends of Adriana's"

Lucius and the Joker looked at two women. They both looked incredibly sad..and somehow disappointed.

"Sidi and Aymara," Lucius said their names. "They were very close to Adriana."

The Joker nodded. The sadness in the room seemed to confirm for him that she was gone, even though he could see the casket in the distance, surrounded by huge bouquets and soft lighting. He could not see her though, there were people in the way.

"Those are her parents," Lucius told him.

The Joker looked at the sadness in their eyes. The woman who he assumed to be Adriana's mother was holding another younger woman with both arms who looked like she was seconds away from falling from her seat down to the floor. The Joker couldn't see her face, but could see her body shaking from crying. Her face buried into Adriana's mother's chest.

"Who is she?" the Joker asked Lucius.

"Her name is Harriet," Lucius answered. "Adriana's sister. That's her husband beside her."

The Joker could see the man beside her rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. None of it seemed to be working. He felt horrible for the woman. Feeling horrible for others wasn't something he was used to.

"I...I need to see her," the Joker said about Adriana.

"I know," Lucius said. "Follow me."

He and Lucius began to walk up the front of the room. There was a small crowd of people, looking at though they may have been surrounding one person who was sitting. This is where most of the attention of the room was. The Joker didn't care about anything but seeing Adriana but he happened to glance in the direction of the small crowd.

Bruce Wayne.

The Joker had remembered him being young..a pretty boy...healthy looking. But the man he saw before him looked as if he had just come from war. He looked broken, weathered, dull. The skin of his face appearing to sit limply on the bones of his skull. Dark circles under hanging eyelids. He was looking forward, seemingly mentally absent from the people around him who were regularly placing hands on his shoulders, looking like they were giving him encouraging words. He stared blankly ahead in the direction of the casket.

The Joker had become afraid to look at what Bruce was looking at. He stopped walking, unable to look away from Bruce. The desolation on Wayne's face made him freeze. Lucius had turned back to him.

After pulling himself together, the Joker continued walking. He nodded to Lucius. He still needed to see her.

They had reached the front of the room, a few other people ahead of this forming a line to go by the casket. The Joker looked at the framed picture of her, alive, happy, and smiling. His teeth began to chatter as though he as freezing cold as he began to realize what he was about to do. He blinked away from the photo, gradually moving forward with the line. Pink, red, and white flowers surrounded the beautiful box she was in. It was happening to fast..he was already looking at her.

He still had to take a few more steps forward to where people were standing beside her face. His body was shaking and his teeth were still chattering as he looked down at the body. Lucius held on to his arm, which he was grateful for. He felt that his knees would give out. It was over so fast, he and Lucius were already walking away.

She was truly gone.

As they reached the other side of the room, the line of people seemed to be pausing in front of Bruce Wayne to say something to him, but Lucius began to guide him away from Bruce. At that moment, Bruce glanced away from the casket and at Lucius and the Joker. It was as if he was looking at glass, the Joker thought. The man looked completely vacant and empty. He looked right through them.

They walked a bit more, over by Adriana's family. The Joker still could not see her sister's face. Her body was no longer heaving from crying, her body was completely limp as her mother rocked her. A crumpled tissue fell from her dangling hand and her husband leaned forward to pick it up. His wife unaware of any of it.

Once they had reached the back of the room again the Joker spoke to Lucius.

"I should go sit somewhere..in the back.." the Joker said, and found a row of seats by a back wall that were empty.

"Of course," Lucius said. "I'll be over there if you need me."

The Joker nodded and sat. Once Lucius was gone, he felt himself space out. Now what? He didn't think he understood the world without her. He looked around the room again, which was mostly peaceful..tranquil..though sad. The most grief, everyone could immediately sense, was coming from her sister and her husband. The Joker closed his eyes for a moment. He could relate to them both but he could not let it show. He could tell by their expressions that they were just as saddened as he was.

He tried to focus on his breathing, or something less tragic. He saw someone move past him and sit in the seat next to him but didn't look in their direction at all. But out of the corner of his eye..he recognized them. He turned his head slowly to the man who lifted a glass to his lips. The man looked both sad and angry. He knew this man...the cop.

He saw the Joker looking at him and turned to him. He nodded in greeting and the Joker did not nod back.

"Damien Ricard," he introduced himself and extended a hand but the Joker did not shake it.

He remembered the man beating him, starving him for days. His old self would have been planning this man's demise, how he would kill him. But now..he let it go as best he could.

"Have we met? You look familiar?" Damien said, retracting his extended hand after the neglected handshake.

"Don't know," the Joker answered.

"Excuse me," Damien said after a woman came over to him and reached out her hand. "This is my girlfriend, Barbara."

The Joker nodded and looked away quietly.

"Sit here dear," Damien said. "We'll stay in the back, I'm sure Wayne doesn't want to see me on this day."

"Okay sweetie," the woman said and sat on the other side of Damien.

The Joker stood without saying anything to them and walked away. He needed her back. There had to be a way...there had to be a way to bring her back. But there wasn't. He wandered aimlessly through the halls of the Victorian building and found himself in a small garden, flowers in full bloom.

He found himself hating their beauty. The sun was still shining, flower petals bright and colorful, butterflies moving through that garden. Nature continuing in all it's splendor, as if the most devastating loss of life had not happened. It seemed only appropriate that the world should end. It should be permanent night..no more sunlight. Only darkness, cold, grey colors. Bright sun and a soft summer wind felt like a slap in the face..an insult. He walked through the garden and found a wall of pink roses, and beautiful gate decorated with them. Spontaneously, he felt himself crying. Crying outside, under the bright daylight, it was something he never thought he would do. He leaned against the gate weakly, crushing some of the flowers and he slid down to the ground.

After sitting for a while, trying to accept that the world would go on, the sun would still keep shining, the flowers would still bloom every year, he heard footsteps. Then he heard them stop. He was on the ground and he hoped whoever it was would just go away. They couldn't see him. He looked over at a caterpillar on the ground. It's little life..so far removed from the tragedy above. He heard a man's sobs which broke him from the caterpillar's rippling waves which were hypnotizing him.

The sounds of agony seemed contagious and he began to cry again, trying to be as quiet as possible. He didn't want whoever else was in the garden to know that he was there. But it was too late. He saw the man's shoes a few feet away.

He looked up and saw Bruce Wayne. Both of them with tears streaming down their eyes.

Once they saw each other they pulled themselves together and wiped their tears at the same time.

"Excuse me," Bruce said, seeming to apologize for nothing.

"Yeah," the Joker said, pulling himself to his feet.

"Bruce Wayne," Bruce reached forward to shake the Joker's hand, gathering and composing himself very quickly.

"I'm..." the Joker said remembering what Adriana had told him. "Jack."

Wayne nodded.

"Did you know my wife?" Bruce Wayne asked.

The Joker looked down and away, and then back at Wayne. Somehow both he and Wayne could see the concealed pain each other was hiding. They maintained composure in the exact same way, borderline tears but holding it together.

"Yes," the Joker said and nodded. "I'm...very sorry for you loss."

"Thank you," Wane said. It was the most sincere condolence he had felt all morning. "My wife was..."

Bruce was unsure of why he felt himself opening up to this stranger. Maybe because he felt genuine grief from him that matched his own. He couldn't contain himself...he wanted to sing her praises.

"She was..an amazing woman," Bruce said. 'Who deserved so much better than me."

The Joker looked down again. "She..was a very kind person."

Bruce nodded, tears in his eyes again. The Joker then remembered..this was the Batman. Or so he assumed. He could have been wrong..but who else could afford to be the Batman? It added up...No one would believe this sad, broken man was Gotham's dark knight. Maybe he was wrong? But the folder of treatments for fractures, stab wounds...everything in Dr. Kapoor's office.

They were enemies, but right now...they were the same. Holding the same love and emotion..the same loss and grief.


	141. Chapter 141

Harri knocked on the penthouse door and waited for an answer. She knew that Bruce had not been out in weeks. He had no staff on duty. No one had seen him but Alfred, who was trying everything he could think of to get Bruce to eat, to go out, to try to return to some semblance of normal life.

"Harri," Bruce said, with the door barely open.

"Hi," she said. "Sorry...for just dropping by like this-"

He opened the door a bit more and she got a better look at him. He was thinner than she could imagine he could get, the areas under his eyes were hollow and his skin looked rough. His clothes, a dark gray shirt and sweatpants, looked at least two sizes too big for him.

"It's fine," he said, his voice a bit hoarse. "Come in."

"Thanks," Harri said and went into the penthouse. It looked like the lack of cleaning staff was taking it's toll.

Straight away she saw Arsenio in a play pen in the center of the living room. The appearance of the child was a sharp contrast to Bruce. The baby looked healthy, clean, and well cared for. Harri could tell that he was being well fed and was growing appropriately. Bruce went over and picked him up and Harri smiled and took him.

"You're getting so big, sweetie," Harri said and kissed Arsenio's forehead.

"Oooooh," the baby said and then made more sounds, showing that he was happy to see her.

"What's that you have there?" Harri asked about the small jelly like toy in Arsenio's left hand.

"It's a teething toy," Bruce said, a bit tiredly. "He's growing in a few."

"Wow," Harri said and looked at Arsenio, impressed. "You're growing so fast."

Bruce sat on the couch and Harri followed him. She played with the baby for over an hour and offered to fix him a snack and Bruce agreed. Once Harri went into the kitchen with Arsenio and placed him in high high seat. She fed him some yogurt and proceeded to clean the entire kitchen as he chewed on his toy.

When she was done they went back to the living room, where Bruce was still sitting, looking straight ahead at nothing. The TV wasn't on, the lighting was very dim, and he just sat quietly.

"I think he's due for a nap," Harri said after Arsenio yawned a few times.

"I'll put him down," Bruce said and stood up.

"I can do it," Harri offered but Bruce was already taking Arsenio.

"No," Bruce said. "That's okay. I have to do it."

"Okay," Harri said as they left.

Bruce was gone for several minutes when Harri decided to tidy up the living room area. When he came back she was placing some of Arsenio's toys, which were scattered everywhere, into the large toy box in the corner.

"Oh, Harri," Bruce said. "You don't have to do that."

"I don't mind," she told him as she put the last toy away. "All done."

"Thanks," Bruce said to her.

"Bruce," Harri said as she stood from kneeling on the floor. "Tell me, how have you been?"

He looked at her, his absent eyes showing a bit of presence before depressing again. She looked at the deep lines in his forehead, the slanted frown lines. She was surprised that he had gotten so much older so quickly.

"I'm..." he said, looking away. "Trying."

"Me too," she told him and he looked back at her. "Thanks..for letting me in. Alfred told me you haven't been letting anyone in..not even him."

Bruce pressed his lips together and looked away. He crossed his arms over his chest. Harri walked over to him and pulled on his elbow, pulling him to the couch.

"Bruce.." she said when they sat. "We are all hurting...but...Adriana wouldn't want you living like this. It looks like you haven't been eating."

Bruce swallowed. Alfred told him the same thing the last time he saw him. Bruce had not had any appetite.

"Harri," Bruce said and looked into her eyes.

"Yes?" Harri asked.

"Do you..." Bruce said, with a small pause, as if holding back and trying to keep himself composed. "Have any idea why I have to be the one to put him to sleep?"

"Well..no, Bruce," Harri answered. "Why?"

Bruce looked away from Harri's eyes. "Because he..." Bruce started to say and closed his eyes, forcing them resorb tears. "Before he falls asleep...He always asks for her. At first..he was asking for her all the time. All the time, Harri. But now..it's only before he falls asleep."

"Oh, Bruce," Harri said, sadly, feeling like she was on the verge of tears herself.

"And I..." Bruce said. "I can't let him go to sleep without being there. He needs to see me."

Harri was quiet as she quickly wiped away a tear.

"It won't always be like this," Harri tried to assure him. "This will get better."

"No," Bruce said, a bit angrily. "It won't."

"Bruce-"

"He's going to forget her," Bruce said, his eyes red, all the muscles in his face lax. "She was such a great mother. She loved him so much...and he's going to grow up..and not remember any of it. He won't remember her voice..her face...I'll have to show him pictures..and tell him about her."

Harri looked down, not knowing what to say.

"You have to be strong," Harri said. "For him...You have to eat at the very least."

"You're a lot like her," Bruce said to Harri. "You're kind..caring...even to someone like me. Who doesn't deserve it."

"Bruce," Harri said and took his hand. "Of course you deserve it."

"I don't," Bruce said. "It was my fault. I'm the reason...I'm the reason you don't have your sister anymore. I'm the reason Arsenio has to grow up without a mother."

Harri squinted. "Bruce..what are you talking about? None of this was your fault-"

"It was," Bruce said.

"Bruce..it was some kind of infection," she told him. "Viral or bacterial...that caused meningitis-"

"No," Bruce said and pulled his hands back. "It was her gift. She wasn't sick...not with a virus or bacteria. Her gift was making her develop fevers."

Harri thought back. She remembered talking to Adriana about her gift giving her issues.

"She told me..." Harri said. "She was getting her gift removed or silenced..or something..the last time I talked to her-"

"She was supposed to," Bruce said. "We were supposed to go."

"She changed her mind?"

"No," Bruce said. "I...needed her help. Someone was stalking and blackmailing me...I wanted her help to find out who it was. I used her, Harri. I pushed her to use her gift for hours and hours..searching for some clue. She was getting worse..and it was my fault-"

"Bruce, you can't blame yourself," Harri said. "No one knew it could hurt her in this way-"

"No!" Bruce stood up, speaking loudly. "We knew! Sidi warned me!"

Harri said nothing. Bruce's outburst surprised her.

"I..." Bruce said, his body a bit wobbly in his stance, and Harri knew his blood sugar must have been low. He looked closed to fainting. "When the police had me...they.."

"Bruce!" Harri went over to him as he fell down to his knees. "Oh my gosh-"

"I'm fine," he said and tried to stand again but Harri wouldn't let him.

"I'll get you something to drink-"

"No," he said, grabbing her arm. "No..."

He fell forward onto her and she wrapped her arms around him, cradling him.

"The police," Bruce said, his head under her chin. He looked across the room as she held him. "They asked me...about everything. They thought I killed her...and they were right."

"You didn't," Harri said.

"I did," he said. "I was her husband..I was supposed to protect her..take care of her...love her and now.."

Harri stroked Bruce's hair, her arms the only thing preventing his from crumpling to the floor.

"They asked me about her ankle," Bruce said.

"Her ankle?" Harri asked quietly.

"They said...it was sprained or swollen or.." Bruce said, and Harri felt the sleeve of her shirt becoming wet with tears.

"What happened to her ankle?" Harri asked.

"That...is just it," Bruce said, his tears flowing freely. "I don't know...I barely...I barely noticed it...I never asked her about it...I had to think so hard to remember...she had her ankle wrapped once..and I think she kept it elevated...in bed..."

Bruce was struggling to speak as he remembered it all.

"And I just..." Bruce said. "I barely even...I never once asked her if it was okay..I had her on her feet..in this hotel..looking-"

His voice stopped as he sobbed out loud, then buried his face into her arm to silence himself.

"Bruce..." Harri said, wanting only to comfort him. "She...she did these types of things before. For the police. She pushed herself and her gift beyond the limits that she knew was healthy. That's why she ended up in psychiatric care again..over and over...Barely sleeping...it was something she did. She wanted to help others-"

"It was different," Bruce interrupted her, his voice having almost no energy left. "She went to Sidi..to have her gift removed..she told me...she didn't follow instructions..it went wrong. Sidi told me and Adriana too..she needed to redo it...it was urgent. Her gift could kill her-"

"Shhh..." Harri said as his voice broke again and again. He was blaming himself for everything. "She had a choice...and she wouldn't want you blaming yourself for this. She knew that you loved her-"

"Harri...Harri..." Bruce said, the full weight of his body against her. "She died...thinking that I didn't trust her..or love her.."

"No, Bruce, that's not true at all," Harri said. "She knew you loved her-"

"We had a fight," Bruce said, Harri struggling to hear his voice as it got quieter and quieter. "I was being...threatened... harassed...I accused her of being the one who was doing it. Even though I knew she would never. I accused her of being after my wealth..using me, when I was the one using her. We fought...she hit me twice...and she was right to do so...she spit at me...and she was..also right to do so. She went into the bathroom.."

Harri was quiet, almost holding her breath..finally understanding Bruce's guilt.

"I should have went after her," he cried, voice shaking. "I should have broken the door as soon as she went in...I heard her crying. I just sat down and waited, I waited for her to come out..the whole time, she was dying and I didn't know, I didn't-"

His weeping broke Harri's heart. She had no words to comfort him. He hadn't told anyone everything that happened until now. She just held him and rocked him as he wept.


	142. Chapter 142

"I appreciate this, Harri," Bruce said as he and Harri packed.

Bruce thought it would be best for him and Arsenio to move to Wayne Manor. He could no longer stay in the penthouse. It felt like the energy of the place had become so heavy and sad for him, he had to leave.

"How about these?" Harri asked Bruce.

"No..I don't need to bring any college memorabilia," he said. "Just essentials."

"Got it," Harri said and picked up a small vial in Bruce's desk. "What 's this?"

Bruce looked up from the box that he was taping shut. Harri was holding a small vial of ashes.

"Oh..." Bruce said. "I'll carry that."

He came over to Harri and took the small vial, looking at it as though remembering a lifetime of memories.

"It's ashes," he said.

"Whose?" Harri asked, looking at the tiny tube.

"A close friend of mine.." Bruce said. "She passed away a couple years ago."

"I'm so sorry," Harri said.

"I'm not even entirely sure these are her ashes," Bruce said.

"Why?" Harri asked. "Who gave them to you?"

"No one.." he answered, not wanting to tell her too much. "I...collected these from where she died. The building burned down."

"There was a fire?" Harri asked.

Bruce looked at the vial. There was an explosion and Rachel was killed. Enough gasoline around her for her to burn alive in seconds.

"Yes," Bruce said. "A fire.."

"That's awful," Harri said.

"Yes," Bruce nodded. "I keep this close...to remember her."

.

.

.

Once again, there were riots and protests in the street every day. Video footage of the Batman killing Harvey Dent was played on repeat on all news stations. It had been a couple of weeks but the citizens of Gotham would not let this go. The Batman had to vanish again.

Commissioner Gordon was sure that the people of Gotham had once again turned on the Batman so easily, despite all of the good he had done over the past couple of years, was because they believed they had an alternative. Shade.

The people loved her. She had been missing in action for a couple of months, but it had happened before and the people of Gotham knew in their hearts that she would return. They knew they would see her on the subway, dashing through the streets, in their local neighborhoods keeping them safe. They were hopelessly wrong, but the faith made their opposition to the Batman even stronger.

.

.

.

"Stella...Marcus.." Bruce greeted two people at the fundraising ball he was attending alone.

He was polite. He felt incredibly fake. An emotional armor had been built around him, because he knew that everywhere he went people looked at him with pity. He was a young widower and had only begun attending public events again very recently. No matter where he went, he felt people staring at him.

Putting on a show became tiring after less than an hour and Bruce decided to leave. He walked out alone into the cool early fall breeze. It was dark and the light from the moon was visible through the silvery clouds. He looked up at them and took a deep breath escaping for a moment before the valet came up to him.

The direction of his life from now on was a blur. The Batman had been banished. He did not care about his work at Wayne Enterprises. His social life barely existed. His only purpose in life now was Arsenio.

.

.

.

"The Dominican Republic," Lucius told the Joker about the location where he would finally be moved. "The property..it's a beautiful location."

"Great," the Joker said, though he didn't know much about the place where he was going. "So...I really have to move here."

"You'd rather stay here?" Lucius said and looked around the home he had leased short term for the Joker to stay in since he no longer needed to stay in the medical facility.

"It's sufficient," the Joker answered.

'It is risky," Lucius reminded him. "Gotham is...a crime ridden place. Even if you stay away from it..anything can happen. If the police ever run your prints for any reason..it is over."

The Joker looked down at the pictures in front of him. It was a beautiful location on the beach, beautiful enough to be a screensaver, he thought.

"Dominican Republic," the Joker said. "It could be interesting."

"You'll have everything you need," Lucius reassured him.

'Appreciate it," the Joker said.

"That being said," Lucius said. "Have you decided what name you'd like to go by? Will you keep the name Jack? I'll need to create documents for you."

"Jack is fine," the Joker said.

"And the last name?" Lucius asked.

"You choose," the Joker told him. "Doesn't matter to me."

"Alright then," Lucius agreed and began to stand. "We'll speak again once everything's been finalized."

"Can I ask you something?" the Joker asked, still sitting at the dining room table. "Actually, two things."

"Of course," Lucius said.

"This lavish..comfortable life in the Caribbean," the Joker said. "Is all funded by your boss, isn't it?"

"Any particular reason you think that?" Lucius asked him, not answering his question.

"See," the Joker said. "I've been dissecting this a lot. And the only scenario that makes sense to me is that he paid you to relocate me."

"Mr. Wayne was never made aware of your presence in his medical facility," Lucius answered. "Why would he be the one relocating you?"

"Not relocating me from the very lavish private hospital," the Joker said. "Relocating me from an underground prison."

Lucius said nothing, in disbelief that the Joker had figured it out.

"I'm guessing he wasn't going to be so kind and generous with the beauty of the location," the Joker said. "I'm thinking he wanted more of a standard single occupant prisoner type of situation. But based on the fact that you're sending me to a tropical paradise, it only makes sense he's entrusted you with everything. Verifying my removal."

"Did she tell you?" Lucius asked the Joker about Adriana.

"Of course not," the Joker replied. "She kept his secret. Let's just say, I've figured it out on my own, months ago."

"Months," Lucius said. "And you..haven't acted on it."

"Acted," the Joker said. "I have no..vendetta with him."

"You're his enemy," Lucius told him.

"No.." the Joker said and thought of the man he met in the garden at the wake. "I'm not."

Lucius nodded. "What else did you want to ask me?"

The Joker was silent in his thought of how to ask.

"Adriana told me she had a child," the Joker said. "Son."

Lucius sat back down at the table.

"She also told me that she told you everything," he told Lucius. "You were her closest friend it seems."

Lucius nodded quietly.

"Tell me," the Joker said, without asking the question.

Lucius looked down at his hands and then at the Joker.

"Yes," he said finally. "You're...his biological father."

"Does he look like her?" the Joker asked, wanting to believe there was some part of her still thriving, vital and healthy. A child with her eyes, her energy..her essence.

"Not much," Lucius said. "I'd say he resembles you."

"Oh," the Joker said, intrigued but disappointed. "Well, I'm sure he'll have a good life with Wayne."

"He's loved and cared for," Lucius assured him. "You don't need to worry about him at all."

"Yes," the Joker nodded. "I know that."

Lucius and the Joker looked at each other for a moment, and then the Joker spoke again.

"So...the Dominican Republic," the Joker said. "Here I come."

.

.

.

Bruce had just finished an uneventful business dinner in an upscale restaurant in downtown Gotham. It was a Tuesday night and the place was nearly empty when the dinner had concluded. Bruce went into the bathroom, knowing he had not done his best at convincing the other party..closing the deal. It didn't matter. He found it impossible to give his best with his work anymore. The fact that he even showed up at all to the dinner was a miracle. As he washed his hands, he looked into the mirror, recognizing who he had become.

He looked at the white hairs dispersed through his thick dark hair, the section of silver hair behind his ear. Defeated and tired, though better than a month ago.

"Wayne?" Bruce heard a voice behind him as someone came out of a stall.

"Oh..." Bruce said as the man walked over to the sink and turned on the water. "Ricard. Good to see you."

"You too," Damien said and shook the water off of his hands. "Hope you've been holding up well. Can't be easy."

"I'm well," Bruce said.

"You're a good fella, Bruce," Damien said. "Adriana was an amazing woman. Honorable for you to...you know, handle everything. She...definitely had a lot going on."

Bruce had a hard time listening to people these days. Words seemed to float through his head space, in one ear and out the other. Damien had begun to walk away and was at the door before Bruce stopped him.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce finally asked. "Her abilities? I loved her...and everything that she had going on, even her.."

"Well, yeah, sorry," Damien said. "Wasn't implying that you didn't..despite you know the psychological stuff. It's just, when it leads to a kid being involved, it's gotta be tough."

"She was a great mother," Bruce told Damien.

"Of course," Damien said. "I know she loved her kid..I mean she kept him didn't she? She never seemed so pro-life but she must have been. I know she did her best."

Bruce blinked a few times, and Damien looked into his dark eyes seeing that Bruce was a bit lost. They were wondering if each other had taken a bit too much alcohol with dinner due to their obvious miscommunications.

"She had a lot going on," Bruce said. He remembered them getting Damien to sign a contract. He had been paid millions. Adriana had told him that he knew about her being Shade. Damien agreed to never speak a word about Adriana to anyone and to keep her secret. He didn't know that it was a lie. That wasn't the secret she needed Damien to keep. "But she kept our child."

"Alll...right.." Damien said confused. "Well big ups to you for keeping the kid...taking care of it...you're a decent man. Have a good night."

Bruce grabbed Damien's arm before he could reach the door again.

"Why the hell wouldn't I keep my son?" Bruce asked. "What the hell is going on in your head?"

"Your son?" Damien asked. "Come on..." he said and looked down, making sure no one was in the stalls. "It's just us here."

Bruce was lost. He had no idea where the conversation had gone. Adriana never told him that Damien knew that Arsenio wasn't his.

"I love him," Bruce said, accepting this secret revealed. "Maybe that is where you missed the point."

"Yeah," Damien said. "Like I said..you're a better fella than most of us. No way would I be taking care of a monster's kid but you..you're decent. Look up to you, man."

Bruce frowned. The man was clearly mentally ill. "You're calling Adriana a monster?"

"Course not, man, I would never," Damien replied. "No way."

"Then what on God's green earth are you on about?" Bruce was frustrated.

"I'm calling the Joker a monster, relax," Damien said. "I would never call Adriana a monster, come on."

"The Joker?" Bruce asked, now knowing Damien must have been drunk. Nothing was making sense. "What does the Joker have to do with anything?"

"Wayne," Damien said. "Is this a trick question? You made me sign that contract and cut me a check to never speak about Adriana and now what...do you count? Can't speak about her to you either?"

Bruce though back to his honeymoon, Adriana telling him that she was Shade for the first time. Telling him that she had been blackmailed...that Damien was threatening to expose her secret. They met Damien, and agreed to pay him a large sum of money if he swore never to tell anyone another word about her in an any context. That day...neither of them explicitly said what the contract was for.

"Tell me," Bruce said. "Tell me what you agreed to when you signed that contract."

"It's not a trick?" Damien asked.

"Tell me," Bruce said again, still clueless. Maybe Adriana had told him that she did criminal work for the Joker? But he still had no clue what it had to do with her son.

"Fine," Damien said. "I swore I would never tell anyone that she had the Joker's kid."

Bruce took a step back. In that moment, Damien could clearly see that Bruce didn't know anything about it.

"Wayne...look...it's none of my business," Damien said. "I should head out-"

"How do you know this," Bruce asked, his voice quick and monotone. "What makes you think this is true?"

"She said so when I confronted her with the test results," Damien said.

"Test? What test?" Bruce wanted to know.

"The paternity test," Damien said.

"You took a paternity test," Bruce said remembering Damien wanting to be tested to see if he was Arsenio's father. "It was negative."

"Yeah but I still had the paperwork," Damien said. "The genetic info matched the Joker's DNA. He's the father-"

Bruce was holding up a hand, stopping him from speaking.

"Where are these tests?" Bruce asked.

"I...think I still have them somewhere," Damien said. "You want them?"

The deep, sharp look in Bruce's eyes told him that the answer was yes.

.

.

.

"I'll be right back," Damien told Bruce and left him in his mansion's living room. Bruce sat slowly on the couch.

Her remembered their fight. He remembered the overwhelming feeling that she was keeping something from him. This was it.

"Here," Damien said, back much quicker than Damien had anticipated.

"This the only copy?" Bruce asked.

"Yes," Damien answered.

.

.

.

Bruce was parked in the dark shipping yard, madness and tension filling his body. His hands shaking with fury. He wanted nothing more than to kill the man with his bare hands. He let out a scream that rocked the windows of his Lambo as he slammed his fists onto the steering wheel. After this outburst he stepped out of the car after getting the gun he kept in the car. He hadn't been to this place in months. His former batcave.

He didn't care if the Joker saw his true identity. He didn't care at all. He pulled the gun out and held it in his right hand as he went to the elevator. There was no thinking involved as the elevator went down in the dark. Nothing mattered. He imagined himself turning and shooting. Firing at the man until the pistol was empty, returning to the elevator and leaving, never looking back again.

Once the elevator stopped he looked into the dark. The lights against the back wall, dim as ever.

There was no one there.


End file.
